Fresh Starts
by AmandaBaker852
Summary: A distress call leads the Enterprise A to a research station under attack. How will one particular survivor change the life of Doctor McCoy? Slow burn McCoy/OC set post Beyond. WARNING: Chapters 14-18 contain mature content. Part 1 of A Fresh McCoy Romance series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

First, I forgot when I first posted to make the disclaimer that Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount and not me. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.  
Second, updates to the story will come regularly as this work is complete. Without any further ado, onto the story.

 **Chapter One**

Stardate 2263.247

With a sense of satisfaction, Doctor McCoy finished reading the article on techniques to treat Rigelian auto immune disorder and sat back in his office chair. It was now the third week the Enterprise A had been charting this vast dark nebula and there didn't seem to be much else for him to heal other then the odd sprained wrist or plasma burn. So McCoy had used the quiet in the med bay to further his own research on stem cells and catch up on reading medical journals. On the other hand, he'd been friends with Jim Kirk too long to expect this relative calm to last. That man knew how to attract trouble faster then one tribble could become two tribbles, he thought.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. We're on our way to answer a distress call. I want all departments to battle stations as soon as possible. Maintenance, clear a space in the cargo bay in case medical needs more space then the med bay to treat survivors. Any crew member who has an emergency medical assistant specification, report to the med bay once you have a relief for your regular post. Kirk out." he announced. The lights switched from their usual white to red as the ship went to alert status. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, thought McCoy as he hurriedly entered the main area of the med bay.

"Can I help with anything, Doctor McCoy?" asked Nurse Dominique as she looked up from the desk where she had been working on a PADD.

"Nurse Dominique, we should prep all our bio beds for as many species as possible. What is our blood supply like?" McCoy asked of his head nurse.

"Our blood supply is ample for Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites, but we're running low on Human type O blood." Nurse Dominique replied as she stood up.

"Where is Doctor M'Benga? Call him in here right now Nurse Chang." McCoy demanded. Nurse Chang moved to the comm panel to do so.

"What about other off duty medical officers?" Nurse White wanted to know from where he stood in front of a bio bed.

"Let's leave that until we know the number of injured and perform triage Nurse White. Nurse Dominique, you prep the twelve intensive care bio beds in the main area, while Nurse White you prep the eight surgical bio beds. Nurse Chang, set up the quarantine room as a precaution because I don't want this ship's crew to get any infectious diseases from the survivors." McCoy ordered.

Nurse Chang nodded and moved to the quarantine room, while Nurse Dominique and Nurse White moved to prep the bio beds. McCoy headed for the med kits to make sure they were well stocked for emergencies. Since he had to diagnose and treat quickly in a crowd, he didn't want to be caught yelling for a medical tool that he didn't have on hand. Several moments later Doctor M'Benga hurried into the med bay.

"It never rains but it pours. How many patients are we prepping for, Doctor McCoy?" he asked. McCoy looked at his assistant chief medical officer with a grimace as he handed Doctor M'Benga a med kit to prepare.

"I don't know right now and I won't until they are all beamed onto the ship. For all I know, we're rescuing some species that Starfleet has never heard of." McCoy grumbled.

"I hope not. It's hard to find the normal baseline for vitals when your diagnostic wrap isn't used to the organ placement and you're busy with a protoplaster to make sure they don't bleed to death." the other doctor stated.

McCoy looked up at the bitter tone of Doctor M'Benga in surprise for a moment. Then he remembered the away mission Doctor M'Benga had been on that had resulted in several of the natives of the planet and two Ensigns from the ship dying after a cave in on a earthquake prone M class moon a month ago. He really had no idea that mission still bothered the other man. But then Doctor M'Benga seemed much more restrained and introspective then he was. Perhaps it was the influence of having done his medical internship on Vulcan before he had entered Starfleet. Doctor M'Benga was a relative newcomer on the Enterprise A. He had been transferred onto the ship when they had left Yorktown because McCoy's last assistant CMO Doctor Ricardo Rodriquez had died in Krall's attack. Because they normally worked different duty shifts on the ship, this crisis would be the first time they would work directly together.

"We do our best, but we're only Human. No one blames you Doctor M'Benga." McCoy replied.

He wasn't a therapist, but McCoy understood all too well what it was like to watch someone die while he was unable to do anything about it. As much as medicine had advanced and continued to do so, none of them were miracle workers. Death and paperwork were truly the only constants in the universe, he thought. The comm panel on the wall of the med bay by the doors came to life before Doctor M'Benga could reply.

"Med Bay, this is Ensign Dennis. We have thirty survivors in the transporter room and are beaming another thirty aboard right now." came the voice of one of the transporter technicians.

"Understood Ensign Dennis. We're on our way." McCoy replied. Before he could say more the ship lurched hard to the right and McCoy suddenly found himself on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" McCoy asked.

"I think that was an explosion. Dennis out." the Ensign concluded the communication briskly. McCoy accepted the offer of a hand from Doctor M'Benga to stand up. He looked around at the serious faces of his staff.

"Nurses Dominique, Chang, White stay here and get the officers who have an emergency medical specification prepared to treat patients. Shall we Doctor M'Benga?" McCoy declared.

Then he and Doctor M'Benga both grabbed their modified med kits and raced for the turbo lift. At times like these, McCoy felt his focus narrow to what lay ahead. The one good thing about running through the ship was that it was a common enough sight by now that everyone moved out of the way very quickly. Especially since all of the crew recognized him even if they didn't know Doctor M'Benga yet. A few moments later he and Doctor M'Benga entered the crowded transporter room to a scene of various species in different positions on the floor and more on the transporter pad. Doctor M'Benga whistled loudly and everyone turned to look at him.

"If I can have everyone's attention! I'm Doctor M'Benga and this is Doctor McCoy. You will all see me or Doctor McCoy for an initial assessment. After that, those who are not in need of further treatment will wait in the corridor outside this room to be escorted to the guest quarters. Everyone else will wait here to be escorted to the med bay. Doctor McCoy, I'll take the left side of the room and you can take the right side." Doctor M'Benga ordered. Normally McCoy would have objected to being ordered around but this was no time to stand on rank. Besides, Doctor M'Benga's whistle had been even more effective at getting attention then his shouting voice would have been. A moment later Doctor M'Benga moved away to begin his triage and so did McCoy. McCoy's first patient was a Human women in her mid thirties who had a hand on her brown hair.

"Any dizziness, sleepiness, or nausea?" he asked as he scanned her.

"No, just a headache the size of Texas." she answered in a southern drawl.

"Headache my ass. You have a concussion." McCoy replied as he moved her hair aside and pressed a hypospray to her neck a moment later.

"Good to know Doctor. I'll try not to fall asleep then." she acknowledged.

"Everyone out of the way! Doctor, where is the med bay on this ship?" came an urgent voice before he could reply. As he looked over, McCoy saw the speaker was a female Andorian who held a one metre tall alien creature in her arms. The Andorian wore black pants and boots, a green long sleeved jacket, and a belt with a sheathed knife attached to her right hip and a square device attached to her left hip. At her voice people moved out of the way quickly which allowed her to step off the transporter pad and move toward the door.

"Don't go anywhere." he warned the woman with the concussion before McCoy grabbed his med kit and hurried to stop the Andorian from leaving the transporter room.

As he came closer McCoy could see the alien more clearly. It wore a green environmental suit which covered all its body. Through the clear helmet he could discern a short neck and a rounded head with a pointed beak and wide set closed eyes. McCoy thought the alien bore a strong resemblance to a bird as it had black feathers, a long tail, and instead of legs had two short tibia and tarsus that ended in bird like feet. That impression was only reinforced by the wide wings on both sides of its torso which ended in four small fingers. He wondered if the creature was capable of flight but set his curiosity about that aside given that the alien appeared to be unconscious at the moment.

"Follow me. I'm Doctor McCoy. What's your name?" he said. The Andorian gestured with her antenna toward the door. McCoy got the hint and turned to hurry out of the room first. He was aware that the two of them followed right behind him. Once they were in the corridor the Andorian began to speak.

"My name is S'nell and he's Mr Black. Mr Black is a member of the Xatari species. The Xatari circulatory system is very sensitive to changes in atmosphere conditions. That is why an environmental suit is required for Mr Black to wear at all times. The suddenness of your transporter caused Mr Black to enter into a state of severe shock. His subsequent high adrenaline levels triggered the life support in his environmental suit to automatically take control over his nervous system. At the moment, his heart rate is forty beats per minute above normal with no palpitations. Mr Black's blood pressure needs to lower to sixty over one hundred, which is his normal resting rate. His airway is clear and undamaged. But his breathing is shallow compared to his normal respiratory rate of thirty five. Due to shock, there's been mild damage to the tertiary chamber of his heart, and the pressure of both the secondary and primary chambers of his heart is currently insufficient due to overall vascular constriction. He's also suffered slight damage to his brain stem. Mr Black's other organs were unaffected. There's no bleeding, internal or otherwise, and he has no broken bones. He takes hyposprays through inter muscular injection. Did you understand all of that Doctor McCoy?" she briskly summarized as they quickly made their way through the ship.

"Yes, I understood all that. But given I've never seen an Xatari before, I'd appreciate your help with his treatment S'nell." McCoy requested as they entered the med bay and he hurried toward the surgical treatment room. Once inside the room, McCoy gestured toward a bio bed. S'nell quickly laid Mr Black down on his back and McCoy reached for a diagnostic wrap.

"Please verify my diagnosis while I set the appropriate environmental controls for this bio bed Doctor McCoy." S'nell requested.

As S'nell worked on the control panel above the bio bed McCoy ran the diagnostic wrap over the entire length of Mr Black. He did indeed have damage to the heart, lungs, and brain as S'nell had mentioned. Once he had finished a full scan of his entire body, McCoy returned to Mr Black's heart which was in the middle of his torso right below his lungs. Then he pressed an area on the display of the diagnostic wrap and a more detailed projection of just the heart appeared. Using his fingers McCoy quickly zoomed in on the heart tissue that looked the most unhealthy.

"What do you know about triple chambered hearts Doctor McCoy?" S'nell wondered as she also looked at the diagnostic wrap.

"I've never actually seen a live example because they are very rare. Not many doctors have, Starfleet or otherwise." McCoy admitted as he zoomed out again and slowly moved around the entire heart of Mr Black on the display.

"No, I'd never encountered this circulatory system before the Xatari either. Now, the primary chamber is meant to pump blood to the main organs and large arteries. The secondary chamber is meant to distribute blood to the smaller veins and capillaries. Finally, the tertiary chamber is meant to ensure an even blood flow to the entire body. Do you have any further questions about his heart Doctor McCoy?" S'nell explained. She pointed to each region of the heart displayed on the diagnostic wrap as she spoke.

"Not right now. Let me prep for his treatment. I'll be back shortly." McCoy told S'nell.

He placed the diagnostic wrap beside Mr Black's bio bed then entered the adjacent surgical supply room. Then he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and put his hands up to his wrists into the sanitizing machine. McCoy remained still for the minute long cycle. Afterwards he put on some gloves then headed to the medicine cabinet. The diagnostic wrap had told him enough about Mr Black's internal anatomy that he knew which hyposprays he would need to treat him. He quickly assembled these on a tray. Then he returned to the surgical treatment room and set the tray of hyposprays down beside Mr Black's bio bed. McCoy turned his head to ask S'nell a question and realized she no longer stood on the other side of Mr Black's bio bed. He hadn't been gone that long, so where was she?

He quickly looked around the room and soon saw S'nell on the bio bed beside Mr Black. She lay flat on her back with her hands on her torso. He'd been so focused on Mr Black thus far that he hadn't even stopped to assess S'nell. But now he noticed how pale her blue skin was and how carefully and slowly S'nell was breathing. There was both blue and red blood on her jacket and pants but it was dried and so he hadn't paid any more attention to it. He grabbed the diagnostic wrap and hurried over to her side.

"Dammit woman, next time you're injured say something! I don't read minds you know." he snapped.

McCoy frowned as the diagnostic wrap showed the depth of the penetrating wounds over S'nell's torso, arms, back, and legs that had caused internal bleeding. The diagnostic wrap made it clear that the top layer of her skin had been completely healed but the tissue underneath was only partially healed. Although Mr Black's current condition was serious, he was stable at the moment due to his environmental suit. S'nell on the other hand couldn't afford to lose any more blood and needed treatment now. He called for a privacy screen on the bio bed then reached for clothing scissors and the protoplaster.

"Don't try to heal yourself the next time you're injured! You clearly didn't do a thorough job." he yelled at her as he set the protoplaser to the highest setting.

"Are you going to yell at me or heal me Doctor McCoy?" S'nell snapped.

"Oh, I can do both at once. Now unfasten that jacket, belt, and your pants S'nell." McCoy told her. Dammit, no one gave him attitude in this med bay, he thought. S'nell did as he'd ordered. He noticed that she gritted her teeth the entire time. She stiffened when he placed a hand under her shirt to cut it in order to treat a wound on her stomach.

"I'm a doctor, so the only time I touch women is in the line of duty." McCoy assured her. S'nell let out a long exhale and relaxed on hearing that. He got to work with the clothing scissors.

"So who did this to you?" McCoy wondered as he worked on her torso and arms.

"I didn't stop to exchange names with them Doctor McCoy." S'nell replied.

"That's not what I meant. Slowly roll over onto your stomach S'nell." McCoy requested once he was done healing the wounds on her torso and arms. S'nell did so and then McCoy treated the wounds on her back.

"Lift your hips S'nell." McCoy instructed. She did so and McCoy pulled her pants down to her ankles. Once he was done with healing her legs McCoy put the protoplaster and clothing scissors aside. Then he gave her a hypospray for the pain and another hypospray for the blood loss. Finally he ran the diagnostic wrap over her entire body. He was satisfied to see that her bleeding had now stopped entirely.

"Do you think you can stand S'nell?" he asked as she redressed then slowly sat up. McCoy carefully watched her as she rose from the bio bed and stood on the floor. S'nell took one hesitant step forward and would have ended up on the floor if he hadn't quickly stepped closer and wrapped both his arms firmly around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in return and she closed her eyes.

"Well, that was hasty. Sit down and rest before you try that again. I need to treat Mr Black and check on the other crew of the research station but I'll be back to check on you shortly." he assured S'nell.

McCoy closed his eyes against a sudden sensation of arousal as he became more aware of S'nell's warm, slim, and fit body pressed closely against him. She was shorter then him as the top of her head ended at his chin. Her antenna suddenly brushed along his jaw which caused McCoy to take a deep breath. Dammit man, it's completely unprofessional to consider any of your female patients attractive, never mind still be holding one of them in your arms all this time, he internally admonished himself. It was at that moment that S'nell became aware of how close they were standing. She abruptly let him go and stepped back. Her cheeks briefly flushed purple in embarrassment.

"My apologies Doctor McCoy. You're right, you have Mr Black and other patients to see to." S'nell said as she sat back down on the bio bed. McCoy nodded, disengaged the privacy screen around her bio bed, and then grabbed the diagnostic wrap. He swiftly went over to Mr Black's bio bed and placed a clean set of gloves, a hair net, and a face mask on. Come on man, focus on the treatment of Mr Black rather then S'nell, he told himself.

"So can I remove any portion of Mr Black's environmental suit? I'll need to access his muscles to use the hyposprays after all." he asked S'nell.

"I've adjusted the environmental controls around Mr Black's bio bed to replicate the conditions of his environmental suit. The suit is one piece except for the helmet and boots. Mr Black needs the helmet to breathe so take off both his boots instead which are attached at the ankle with a square button. Just be very mindful of the talons in his feet, as they are extremely sharp. When he regains consciousness it will likely be violent. In other words, Mr Black will involuntarily convulse and his talons will fully extend. You don't want any part of your body near his feet at that point. That's because the Xatari use their talons not only to grip surfaces but also to catch their prey and for defensive purposes. The talons are not venomous but they can cause severe blood loss." S'nell told him as McCoy set aside the boots then rearranged the hyposprays in the order he wished to inject them.

"Thanks for the warning. Anything with talons deserves a good deal of wariness and I'd like all my body parts to remain where they are at the moment. Anything else I should know before I start his treatment?" McCoy said as he adjusted the doses of the hyposprays.

"Once Mr Black has regained consciousness I will explain what has happened to him Doctor McCoy." S'nell insisted.

"Why? Does Mr Black not understand English?" McCoy asked.

"Mr Black understands English but he cannot speak it due to the different anatomical structure of his vocal cords. There is also the fact that the Xatari never address a stranger directly unless it is through a known intermediary party. So he will not make eye contact with you or acknowledge he has heard you speak. I have a universal translator which does understand the Xatari language. In other words, please let me do the talking on this occasion." S'nell explained.

"All right. I'm a doctor, not an linguist. Speaking of which, I need to begin this treatment of Mr Black sooner rather then later." McCoy responded.

"Of course. Proceed Doctor McCoy." S'nell replied.

With his hyposprays now prepared and laid out beside him, McCoy moved to inject Mr Black with a sedative to begin. Then he carefully and methodically worked on repairing the damage to the heart, the lungs, and the brainstem of Mr Black. Finally he did another head to foot scan of Mr Black with the diagnostic wrap. This time he was more satisfied with the vital signs on the display of the diagnostic wrap, as they were much closer to what S'nell had said was normal for an Xatari. The bio bed monitors beeped and he turned to look at the display. A moment later Mr Black convulsed violently, his eyes opened wide, and his long talons fully extended from his feet. McCoy swiftly held him down at the shoulders with both hands to prevent a second movement of his body.

"It it I, S'nell. You are safe and abroad a Starfleet ship. The enemy ship is gone but the research station has exploded." S'nell stated from the bio bed beside Mr Black. McCoy hadn't noticed that she had been watching the treatment all along as he'd been so focused on what he was doing. Mr Black responded with a series of what McCoy would call musical notes which varied in pitch and volume. While he was speaking S'nell looked down at a small rectangular device that was attached to her jacket collar, which displayed some kind of script that McCoy didn't understand. Mr Black turned to look at McCoy, who had removed his gloves, face mask and hair net by now. Then there were more of those musical noises that McCoy now realized must be the Xatari language.

"This is Doctor McCoy, the surgeon who treated you." S'nell continued. "How are you feeling Mr Black?" she added before McCoy could. Mr Black's reply was shorter this time. "Mr Black says that he is no longer in any pain and he wishes to thank you. He will rest now." S'nell translated. McCoy nodded and stepped back from Mr Black. He walked over to S'nell.

"If I can have your universal translator, I'll give it to the communications department. I'd like to be able to communicate with Mr Black directly and I know the communications department will want to understand the Xatari language as well." McCoy stated. Before S'nell could respond, McCoy heard some noise behind him and turned around to see that Mr Black was not on the bio bed any longer. He looked around the room frantically for a moment.

"Mr Black is on the ceiling Doctor McCoy." S'nell said. When he heard that McCoy turned around then looked up. Mr Black was indeed hanging upside down with all his talons fully embedded in the surface of the ceiling directly above his bio bed. Mr Black's wings were moving slowly on either side of his body. He looked like a large bat in that position, McCoy thought.

"What the hell? Get down from there and rest on the bio bed Mr Black." McCoy demanded. S'nell turned her head to look up at Mr Black.

"Upside down and hanging from the highest point is the body position Mr Black rests in when he is tired, just like all other Xatari. For your information Mr Black isn't his Xatari name. But he has told us his real name is unpronounceable for anyone who isn't an Xatari. So the crew of the research station have agreed to call him Mr Black as that's the colour of his plumage." S'nell explained.

"I see. As long as Mr Black is resting then he can stay on the ceiling for now. Thanks for your help S'nell. Now I really do need to treat other patients and you need to rest." he told her.

"Of course Doctor McCoy. Thank you for your treatment for both myself and Mr Black." S'nell said.

"Well, I was just doing my job. Don't leave the med bay until you've undergone a final examination and tell Mr Black the same S'nell." he stated. S'nell nodded then lay back down on the bio bed and closed her eyes. Satisfied that she would rest now, McCoy grabbed a diagnostic wrap then moved into the main section of the med bay. Nurse Dominique quickly directed him to treat the closest member of the research station. That turned out to be a female Tellarite who sat on a bio bed with a broken wrist.

If he was being honest, McCoy was perplexed by his physical reaction to S'nell as it had been some time since he'd experienced such a sudden sense of attraction to a woman. After his divorce in 2255, he'd had one romantic relationship during his time at the Academy which had ended badly after four months. A year later in 2258, all the cadets had been called out to investigate a distress call from Vulcan. That mission had soon turned into the destruction of Vulcan and the battle with Nero to make sure Earth did not share the same fate. Ever since then he'd been so focused on work and keeping an eye on Jim that he felt he had no time for women.

There had only been three exceptions since then that he could recall. The first was when he'd flirted with Doctor Marcus on that planetoid during the mission to apprehend Khan in order to get under Jim's skin. But she had completely ignored him and focused on the task at hand. Then that damned torpedo had nearly killed them both, which had put any other thoughts quickly out of his brain. After that he'd hadn't flirted with Doctor Marcus ever again and they'd developed a distant but amicable relationship. Well, it was amicable until he'd discovered she was pregnant with Jim's child in 2261. Carol and her son David were now back on Earth and he was still out here in space with Jim.

The second exception was Yeoman Tonia Barrows. They had get along very well at first. But soon McCoy had started feeling like he wanted to spend more time with her. By that point in the five year mission, one year in, he'd seen how badly a shipboard romance could turn out. That was especially true where there was a difference in rank between the couple like with himself and Yeoman Barrows. So he'd done his best to just keep things between them professional from then on. Two months after he had began to do so, Yeoman Barrows had asked for and received a transfer to Jupiter Station. He'd never heard from her again after she had left the ship a week later headed back to the Alpha Quadrant.

The third exception was Natira, the Fabrini high priestess he had married a month after the Enterprise A had left Yorktown. McCoy had been shocked to discover that he had xenopolycythemia in the routine medical exam that was supposed to clear him for duty on the Enterprise A. He'd felt that he had to tell Jim but continue to serve as the CMO of the Enterprise A as long as possible. McCoy could tell Jim had been torn about informing Starfleet Command but had reluctantly done so. Even so, McCoy had insisted he still had a year left to live and in that time he might find a cure if he continued to travel with the Enterprise. If he stayed on Yorktown there was no chance of that as there was no known cure.

When they had encountered the Fabrini one month later he'd been surprised to find himself falling hard for their leader, the beautiful Natira. How much of that feeling was caused by his own fear of imminent death he wasn't sure, but McCoy was pleased when she asked to marry him and so he had agreed to the instrument of obedience. McCoy hadn't wanted Jim or Spock to see him slowly dying so he'd also agreed to remain on the Yonada, the Fabrini multi generational spaceship. Then Spock had ensured that the Yonada wouldn't collide with the nearby heavily populated planet of Daran Five. Even better, Spock found the cure for xenopolycythemia in the computer banks of the Fabrini ship. McCoy had been painfully cured and then had said a poignant farewell to Natria. She had to continue leading her people and he had a duty as a doctor aboard the Enterprise A. Jim had promised him that the Enterprise would rendezvous with the Yonada in thirteen months. Well, that meeting was now five months away. Dammit, he wouldn't betray his wife simply because he was lonely. As he put thoughts of Natira and S'nell out of his head, McCoy refocused on his treatment of the Andorian man with a broken rib who sat on a bio bed in front of him.

Time passed as McCoy continued to work in the med bay. By the time he and his medical staff had finished their examination and treatment of the crew of the research station, they had healed seven individuals with broken bones, ten individuals with penetrating wounds, eight concussions, and eleven individuals with deep bruising. The rest of the crew members of the research station were unharmed and did not require any medical treatment. Given the sudden volume of patients, McCoy was glad to see that Nurse Dominique had paged for all of the medical officers to report for duty. There were also four other officers in the med bay that had the emergency medical assistant specification who also helped to move patients from the transporter room to the med bay and had assisted with several of the patients once they were there.

Once the medical treatment on the crew of the research station was completed, McCoy read and then approved Nurse Smith's schedule for a complete physical for every new arrival from the research station. Nurse Smith had been assisted by the Vulcan commanding officer of the research station, Commander V'tek, who according to Nurse Smith was even more stern then Spock. Finally McCoy headed for the bridge. After all, Jim probably wanted an update on the health of the crew of the research station by now. If he didn't then surely Spock would.

"Hello Doctor McCoy. How are the survivors of the research station doing?" asked Jim as McCoy entered the bridge.

"Well, all sixty of them should make a complete recovery given time. I'm sure Commander V'tek will be giving Scotty an earful about that transporter though, just as I did." McCoy answered.

"Did you say V'tek, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"You know this V'tek then?" wondered Jim.

"We have never met Captain, though I have heard of his work. I am aware that V'tek is a molecular chemist but nothing else. Though I fail to see why he would be displeased about the transporter. Was there a malfunction I was unaware of?" Spock responded.

"One of the crew on the base was from a species known as the Xatari. I can't go into medical details but apparently the transporter was responsible for his injuries." McCoy grimly explained.

"If there had been sufficient time I would have assisted Mr Scott with a recalibration of the bio filters in the buffer stream of the transporter. But as the explosion of the fusion reactor of the research station was imminent, it was more logical to transport as many crew members of the research station to safety instead." Spock's matter of fact tone angered McCoy. McCoy walked closer to Spock.

"Dammit man, do you mean to tell me you knew about the effects of the transporter on Xatari biology and deliberately put my patient's life in danger? How cold blooded are you? What if he'd died when Ensign Dennis had beamed him over here?" he snarled.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one Doctor. If you are interested in more biological information about the Xatari then I suggest you contact the Vulcan Science Academy. They were the ones to make first contact with the Xatari." Spock continued calmly.

"Why haven't you told me this before now, Spock?" asked Jim.

"You have not asked me before now about the Xatari Captain, so there was no need to discuss the matter." Spock said.

"M'Benga to McCoy. Doctor, we need you back in the med bay as soon as possible." came the voice of the assistant CMO over the bridge comm before Jim could reply.

"Understood. On my way M'Benga." replied McCoy. He gave a pointed glare to Spock as he left for the turbolift. Then McCoy took a deep breath. If Spock ever did something like this again, McCoy swore to himself that he was going to find some nasty hypospray and suddenly inject it into that green blooded neck of his. Contrary to what Jim thought, McCoy could administer a hypospray painlessly but whether or not he choose to do so completely depended on the patient in question.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

The formatting of this chapter is now fixed. Thanks for the reads, reviews, and follows so far.

 **Chapter Two**

All of the crew of the Omega Research Station had rested during the ship's night. S'nell couldn't speak for any of her colleagues but personally she was glad to be alive. She found her guest quarters on the Enterprise A to be spacious and comfortable. As she was the head exobiologist on the research station, S'nell had met with the other senior crew of the research station early the next morning after breakfast.

Other then herself, the senior crew of the research station were comprised of V'tek, Techan, Wammar, Natasha Krupin, Tevis, and Mr Black. Respectively, those individuals were the heads of command, engineering, security, chemistry, botany, and environmental science. There were four new additions around the table who had been asked by V'tek to replace their dead colleagues who had been part of the senior crew. These newly promoted individuals were Durdona Sarka, the head of communications, Graasin, the head of physics, Sean Finnegan, the head of geology, and Doctor Amita Bachchan, the head of medical.

Their discussion had lasted for some time as the entire group had talked about what and how much to tell Starfleet about yesterday's attack on the research station. Techan and Wammar were both skeptical that Captain Kirk could keep his mouth shut. S'nell agreed with them both which was rather rare in her experience. Techan was an excellent engineer but he was also a Tellarite. As a species Tellarites were known for arguing constantly but Techan took that trait even further by often sustaining an argument for hours if possible. On the other hand, Wammar was an Orion and he was well known among the crew of the station for being crafty and secretive. Those traits along with his physical strength made him a good fit for his position in security. But they also made S'nell very wary around Wammar. Their meeting had just concluded when the comm panel by the door beeped. V'tek rose to answer it. The communication turned out to be from Captain Kirk. He had asked for a meeting that afternoon after lunch between the senior staff of the Enterprise and the senior crew of the Omega Research Station. V'tek had agreed and so that was why all ten of them were now currently stood in a corridor as they waited for a turbolift.

V'tek, Techan, Wammar, Tevis, Finnegan, and Mr Black took the first turbolift, leaving herself, Sarka, Graasin, Bachchan, and Krupin to wait for the next one. As an Andorian, her hearing was excellent and so S'nell was the first to hear someone walk up to the group. It turned out to be a young Human man in a gold shirt and black pants.

"You're the senior crew from the Omega Research Station, are you not? I'm Ensign Pavel Chekov. Pleased to meet you all." he said. Although the young man had addressed the entire group, S'nell noticed he had been mainly looking at Krupin. S'nell smiled internally. Krupin's tall and statuesque figure along with her dark red hair tended to attract a great deal of male attention. S'nell knew she was married to Bachchan but the moment other men learned that was almost always amusing to watch. A moment later the group entered the turbolift, which proved to be a tight fit given there were six of them.

"So where are you from Miss Krupin? I mean, obviously you were living on the research station, but I meant on Earth." Ensign Chekov asked Krupin.

"I was born and raised in Russia Ensign Chekov. Oh, and I don't think miss applies anymore as I'm married. My wife Amita and I both decided to keep our maiden names as it cut down on the paperwork involved. After all, Andorians don't change their names when they get married, do they S'nell?" Krupin responded. Ensign Chekov's wide smile had dimmed as Krupin talked and he looked disappointed by the time she had finished talking.

"No we don't. Our name remains the same from birth to death regardless of marital status." S'nell stated.

"Considering how long a full Andorian name is, that makes a lot of sense." Sarka replied.

"Don't look so glum Ensign Chekov. Krupin speaks fluent Russian and likes the occasional glass of vodka. So I think you might just turn out to be friends." Bachchan said as they stepped out into the corridor.

"Perhaps. But for now we have a meeting to attend everyone." Krupin replied.

It was just a short walk further down the corridor before they reached their designated briefing room. Given the size of the group it was a large room. Everyone from the Enterprise and the research station quickly seated themselves in chairs, except for Mr Black who stood on top of a chair instead. Starting with Captain Kirk, everyone introduced themselves by their name and job title in a clockwise fashion around the table. Once that preliminary courtesy was done, V'tek cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"First and foremost, I wish to convey my gratitude to both Captain Kirk and his crew for their timely rescue effort. Without you many more lives would have been lost yesterday. Secondly, what you are about to see and hear is highly confidential. You will all keep it to yourselves or you will find yourselves in the New Zealand penal colony for the rest of your life." V'tek said.

"I don't respond well to threats Commander V'tek." Captain Kirk responded.

"That's not a threat. It's the inevitable outcome of what will happen if anyone talks Kirk. Or haven't you asked yourselves why the research station was in a dark nebula in the first place? We haven't been kept a secret from nearly everyone for years just for some hotshot womanizing kid to tell all to his Starfleet superiors on Earth." snapped Techan in his typical belligerent fashion.

"So then Starfleet doesn't know you're out here?" asked Lieutenant Uhura before Captain Kirk could reply.

"No. Most of us may be Federation citizens but none of us are a part of Starfleet and so are not bound by their rules." Tevis stated softly.

"In your distress call you mentioned you were a research station. Might I inquire as to the nature of your work?" asked Commander Spock.

"No, because it was all confidential. With the destruction of the base all materials and data on our research were also destroyed. However, there was a valuable project that S'nell was working on that was stolen." Krupin responded.

"So S'nell's research is why you were attacked. But who did it and how was it carried out?" Captain Kirk replied.

"Yesterday the shields were taken offline for routine maintenance for one hour by Techan. That is when the Klingons beamed into S'nell's lab and stole one of her projects. After we were informed of this our communications officer Ilic sent out a distress call. Then the Klingon bird of prey began to fire on the base. When it became clear our defences could not hold for much longer, the crew was ordered to the cargo bay because it was the one area on the Omega Research Station that had independent shielding. By the time V'tek had confirmed no one else would be entering the room and locked the door the fusion reactor was at critical levels. That negated the need for V'tek and I to initiate the auto destruct sequence to prevent the research station falling into enemy hands." Wammar explained.

"I wasn't too pleased to have two armed Klingons beam into my lab and disturb me from my research. But I knew someone would try and take it eventually. The Klingons came at me in a coordinated attack so I didn't notice they had beamed away the case until after I had defeated them both. There's a tracking device hidden in the bottom lining of the case, but I don't know if the long range sensors on this ship can detect it. Techan, can you recalibrate this ship's sensors to the frequency we previously discussed?" S'nell said.

"With Scott's permission to recalibrate the console that should be easy." Techan answered.

"Mr Scott, what did your analysis of the debris from the research station reveal? Can you confirm the weapons pattern was Klingon?" Captain Kirk wondered.

"The weapons pattern of the debris of the research station is definitely Klingon. Then there's the fact there was very little ion trail of the remaining ship. That's due to the warp engines of the bird of prey." Lieutenant Commander Scott spoke up. Mr Black made a sharp series of noises at that, his beak upraised. Wammar turned to look at him.

"We will let them know Mr Black. I can make no promises but I will do all in my power not to have that happen again. The Klingons will answer for the dead." he solemnly declared.

"What precisely are you referring to Mr Wammar?" asked Commander Spock.

"Our data files were lost in the explosion. But there is another source for the information about what the Klingons took. If we could use the computer console embedded in this table, Lieutenant Commander Scott?" V'tek asked. Scott nodded his permission so V'tek stood then gestured to Techan. Techan slid underneath the table with a small case.

"What is he doing under there?" wondered Lieutenant Commander Scott.

"I'm just doing a bit of rewiring, because I need to isolate the power in this console from the rest of your ship. Otherwise anyone will be able to trace the computer access to the database." replied Techan as he lay under the table.

"What sort of rewiring? Let me see." demanded Lieutenant Commander Scott as he rose and walked closer to Techan.

"I take it this database is a classified one then?" inquired Captain Kirk.

"Yes. Sometimes to find the information you need certain liberties must be taken. Particularly in the name of peace." Wammar said. A moment later the computer console went dark.

"What did you do? Get out of there now!" insisted Lieutenant Commander Scott.

"Once I finish removing the backup security wiring, your console will be as good as new. Actually it will be better given the bird's nest of wiring you clearly think is acceptable. Here I thought Starfleet ships were supposed to be technologically advanced. But you clearly haven't heard about the latest in wiring systems or installed them either. By the way, you don't need this secondary EPS relay coupling. It just slows your computer processing speed without actually working to divert any power surges." Techan replied as he packed up his case, a length of wire he had removed, and a power coupling. Then he crawled back out from under the table to stand. "The computer console will turn on again very soon, I assure you Scott." Techan concluded.

"It had better do so and give me that back!" snapped Lieutenant Commander Scott as he grabbed the wires and Starfleet power coupling from Techan's left hand. "I don't know about you laddie, but here on this ship you don't just remove Starfleet property without my say so! Every piece of this ship has a place and there's a reason this wiring and coupling belongs in a console not out of it." Lieutenant Commander Scott insisted. Before Techan could reply the console came back online by itself.

"What did I tell you Scott? It's all yours V'tek." Techan responded as he went to sit back down again.

"Before you proceed with accessing classified records Commander V'tek, I must know why such extraordinary measures are required." Commander Spock quickly asked. Lieutenant Commander Scott sat down at the table again but not without a dark glare in the direction of Techan first. S'nell saw Finnegan put a hand on Scott's arm and shake his head, as if to tell the engineer not to allow Techan to provoke him.

"Billions of lives are at stake Commander Spock. Now that they have taken S'nell's research, the Klingon Empire has a weapon of mass destruction. They have used this weapon before. That instance had a devastating effect on the Xatari race. If possible, we wish to prevent a similar catastrophic loss of life on another planet. That is why we have all agreed to share this information with you. Accessing classified records in order to do so is logical under such circumstances." V'tek replied.

"So the Klingons have a weapon of mass destruction that has already been tested on Mr Black's people? How does Starfleet not know about this?" demanded Captain Kirk into the silence of the room.

"When you say Starfleet, whom do you mean specifically Captain Kirk? Simply because no Captain of the fleet has been told about the Xatari attack does not mean Starfleet Intelligence is unaware of it. I would not be surprised in the slightest to learn that Section 31 also knows about the Xatari attack. As for other worlds, Vulcan Intelligence, Klingon Intelligence, and the Tellarite Intelligence Agency are certainly all aware of the full story behind the attack on the Xatari." Wammar explained.

"How were you aware of Section 31 Mr Wammar?" wondered Commander Spock.

"Oh, so they do definitely exist? Thank you for confirming that for me Commander Spock. I've suspected that Starfleet operates a black-ops counter intelligence division unaccountable to Starfleet Intelligence or anyone else ever since I read the Starfleet Charter. After all, someone needs to work behind the scenes in order to maintain the utopia that most Federation citizens enjoy. But that is hardly relevant here and now. V'tek, we should tell this crew the full story of the Xatari attack. That is, if we have your permission to proceed Captain Kirk?" Wammar said.

"Go ahead." Captain Kirk consented. V'tek nodded to Captain Kirk then slid the data disk into the open slot of the computer console. He pressed a few buttons and his hand print on the screen was accepted readily. Then V'tek pressed a few more buttons. Soon afterwards he retrieved the data disk and turned off the console.

"Techan, set up the projector." V'tek requested. The engineer nodded and placed a square black box on the table. With a few buttons pressed, it turned on and shone a square projection of white light onto the opposite wall.

"If I could have your attention, ladies and gentlemen." V'tek said. He slid the data disk into the projector as Techan asked the computer to dim the lights in the room to fifty percent brightness. The file that was shown on the wall displayed a graphic picture of S'nell work.

"A rock? How is a rock a weapon of mass destruction?" asked Lieutenant Sulu, who had remained quiet until this point. S'nell made her way to the display and then turned to face the group.

"This is not a rock Lieutenant Sulu. This image is of a silicon based life form called a Banar. There are only fifty thousand of them known to exist, at least as far as I am aware of. The Banar were first found by a Tellarite mining company on a class F planet in unaligned space forty years ago. It was quickly realized they were intelligent creatures. The Tellarites weren't interested in the scientific discovery of new life, only the mines. So they agreed to leave the Banar alone in return for the same courtesy.

However, that changed eleven years ago when the Klingons realized how extensive the pergium and uranium deposits on the home planet of the Banar really were. The Klingons fought an eleventh month war with the Tellarites over the possession of the planet. After winning a bloody victory they declared the mining colony an outpost of the Empire. The expression to the victor goes the spoils applied here and one of those were the Banar. After some experimentation the Klingons discovered that the blood of the Banar is very unique. With certain modifications the blood showed promise for several medical vaccines and antidotes. However, with other chemical processes the blood could also be used as a biological weapon." S'nell explained.

"If the home planet of the Banar was indeed the site of a war, then why was the Federation not informed of this conflict when the Tellarites are a member of the Federation?" asked Commander Spock.

"Starfleet approached our leaders on Tellar Prime and offered to help. But if we'd gotten the Federation involved then Starfleet would have entered into a proxy war with the Klingons. That's the last thing they wanted. Those were our mines and our citizens and therefore our responsibility to defend them." Graasia stated as S'nell sat back down in her chair. Mr Black turned to face Graasia and made a long series of sharp clicking noises.

"Why you overgrown bird! How dare you accuse-" Graasia began as she proceeded to argue with Mr Black. But Graasia stopped speaking when she saw the upraised hand and sharp look directed towards her from Wammar.

"Enough you two! What is past cannot be changed so it does no good to dwell on it. We have bigger concerns at the moment. V'tek, tell the Enterprise crew the rest." Wammar sharply insisted.

"Very well. One hundred and four years ago, the Vulcans first encountered the Xatari species. At the time, they lived on a peaceful and verdant planet just outside the border of Klingon space." V'tek began. He pressed a button on the projector and a picture of a blue and green planet in space appeared on the wall. Then he continued speaking. "Because of their limited technology in comparison to other races, the Klingons did not pay the Xatari too much attention and neither did the Vulcans.

However, that all changed forty years ago. As an additional research project by the Vulcan Science Academy was being undertaken, large deposits of magnesite were found deep under the surface of the Xatari home world. They were in such close proximity to the molten core of the planet that they had not been detected previously with the inferior scanning devices of the previous survey." V'tek pressed the projector button again and a geological cross section of the planet was shown. Then he continued to talk. "Unfortunately, the Vulcans were not the only ones to learn of this discovery. Seizing a strategic opportunity, the Klingons occupied the planet and declared it a part of the Empire. The Xatari endured thirty years of brutal occupation by the Klingons. Their population were used as forced labour or medical experimentation if they were not killed outright for disobedience to the Klingons.

Ten years ago the Xatari organized an uprising that saw the Klingons expelled from their home world. But before they were driven off catastrophe occurred. From space the Klingons used a biological weapon of mass destruction." V'tek pressed another projector button and what was once a green and blue planet became grey and brown very rapidly. "To be more specific, the weapon turned out to be a network of probes that each contained a nerve gas which had been modified from the blood of the Banar. The wide dispersion pattern of this gas into the atmosphere of the planet reduced the population of the Xatari from six billion to one million in ten minutes. That is why the Klingon bird of prey has stolen the Banar. If they use the modified blood on another populated world Captain Kirk, there is nothing we can do to stop them." V'tek concluded. Before anyone could respond V'tek turned off the projector and pocketed the data file. Then Techan turned the lights fully back on in the room. S'nell blinked in the sudden brightness for a moment.

"The Klingons won't get a chance to use this weapon again V'tek. We'll find them before that. Mr Black, I am very sorry about your people." Captain Kirk stated solemnly.

"Indeed. I grieve with thee." stated Commander Spock. Mr Black dipped his head and chirped in a long series of notes that almost seemed to resonate with sadness. There was silence for a moment as the members of Starfleet absorbed all they had been told.

"What about the Federation? Did they really stand by and do nothing about the Xatari because of the Prime Directive?" asked Ensign Chekov.

"Ensign Chekov, you're young so I'll excuse your naivety about the costs of non interference. Oh, the benefits are clear in that the Federation is a peaceful and prosperous society without poverty, crime, and war for the most part. But because the Federation has no desire to go to war with the Klingons, they have allowed the Empire to do as they please. The over confidence of the Tellarites were their downfall and that allowed the Klingons to kill billions of Xatari lives.

But the Xatari are not members of the Federation, so why should the Humans on Earth care about some distant event that doesn't affect their lives? If the Klingons strike again on a plant that doesn't belong to the Federation, nothing will be done to stop it because interference would not only violate the Prime Directive it would likely start a war with the Klingons. Pardon me if that's not what you wanted to hear Ensign Chekov. But I'm not a man who sugarcoats anything." Wammar declared.

"There is one final thing Captain Kirk. I would like to organize a memorial service for the members of the Omega Research Station who died in the Klingon attack yesterday. Do I have your permission to hold it for nineteen hundred hours tonight?" asked V'tek before anyone could respond to Wammar.

"Yes V'tek. You can use the observation deck if you wish." Captain Kirk replied.

"Thank you Captain. That is all I wished to say at this time." V'tek said. "Would it be an imposition if I also wished to attend the memorial service Commander V'tek?" asked Commander Spock as Techan packed up the projector.

"You are under no obligation to, but we would be honoured by your presence or that of any of your fellow officers. Now if you'll excuse us all Captain Kirk, we should return to our guest quarters." V'tek concluded.

"Of course. Until tonight V'tek." Captain Kirk replied. While the senior staff of the Enterprise remained in the briefing room, S'nell followed her colleagues back to the guest quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Due both to having family visit IRL and my own desire to have a more consistent schedule, from now on updates to this story will be posted only on Sundays. Thanks for your understanding.

 **Chapter Three**

McCoy disliked his grey dress uniform as the material was stiff, the collar always seemed to be too tight around his neck, and he wasn't fond of the hat. But Spock had insisted they wear dress uniforms to the memorial service tonight and Jim had agreed with him. When both Jim and Spock agreed McCoy knew that he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of arguing for anything different. Besides, wearing anything else would likely be inappropriate under the circumstances.

Goddamn weapons of mass destruction, he thought vehemently. In order to verify that this story about a Klingon attack on the Xatari was true, Jim had ordered Spock to access the classified records of Vulcan Intelligence after their meeting with the crew of the Omega Research Station. Spock had hacked into the records using that console that Techan had modified. To McCoy's dismay, the Vulcan Intelligence records had confirmed everything that Wammar, V'tek, and S'nell had told them. Well, except whether Starfleet Intelligence and Section 31 also knew about this Xatari attack. But they likely did even if they couldn't verify that. Even more damning, there had been more material about the attack from Xatari survivors who had come to Vulcan seeking aid after the disaster. McCoy could understand why Vulcan and the Federation would not wish to confront the Klingons about the Xatari attack. A weapon that could and had killed billions of lives was a powerful deterrent to war but it could also be used to provoke another conflict.

As McCoy walked into the observation deck from the turbolift, he noticed that most of the individuals present were from the research station. They were all dressed in various dark colored clothing. There was also a small group of Starfleet personnel here tonight, namely the senior staff and Nurse Dominique. All the Enterprise crew were in grey dress uniform. Most of the group from the base kept to their respective races and McCoy realized there were predominately Humans, Tellarites, and Andorians present. Commander V'tek and two others were apart from Spock the only Vulcans, while Wammar was the only Orion. Without any fuss V'tek stepped toward the front of the crowd.

"Crew assemble!" V'tek ordered loudly. The crowd quickly formed neat rows and stood to attention, as did the Enterprise crew in the back of the room a moment later. McCoy quickly followed their example where he stood beside Jim. "At ease everyone. Tonight, we gather to remember those who are no longer with us. I speak of those individuals who perished in the Klingon attack on Omega Research Station yesterday. Their names will be remembered and their memories will forever be a part of our souls. To begin, I ask Krupin to speak." V'tek stated.

As Krupin walked toward the front of the crowd, V'tek retreated to stand at the back of the crowd. McCoy noticed that Krupin wore a flowing ankle length black dress and black heels. Once at the front of the room, Krupin turned to face them all.

"Good evening. Space is full of the unknown and that is both dangerous and intriguing. All of us here tonight know the risks of operating in space. But none of us deserve to be unremembered if space is to be our final resting place. All of the following were known to one or all of you and I urge you to keep their memories alive in any way you can. Remember the dead, who are as follows: Mark Auden, molecular biologist, Brigitta Baar, nurse…" Krupin began solemnly reciting. McCoy bowed his head. Somehow the clear list of the dead was moving in its starkness. "Please stand at attention in silence for two minutes in memory of these men and women." Krupin requested once she had finished with a recitation of the names. There was silence on the observation deck. McCoy became aware of the deck platting beneath his feet, the background hum of the warp engines, and the view of the ship at warp out the windows. He swiftly looked away when he saw the warp field.

"Thank you. If I could ask T'nell and Vortik to now come to the front. They will sing you the Song of Surak. For those of you who don't know Vulcan, Techan has equipped a universal translator in this room." Krupin concluded.

Two Vulcans stepped forward where she had stood a moment ago. It was difficult to estimate Vulcan age, but one of the Vulcans was male and looked about forty to McCoy while the other was around the same age and female. Both were dressed in long brown robes and flat shoes. The male Vulcan waited for silence then tapped his right foot four times. An instant later the female Vulcan began singing. Her voice was a clear and rich alto. Then the male Vulcan joined in a moment later in a lower baritone. The first two verses were about the nuclear war that had nearly killed the Vulcan race in the forth century and how Surak had saved them all with logic and reason over violence. Then the third verse mentioned something about the sanctity of all life in all its diversity and how even one loss of life diminished the whole.

McCoy's eyes moved to Spock who stood beside Lieutenant Uhura. Lieutenant Uhura currently had her fingers touching Spock's palm. It wasn't the Human way of holding hands but it spoke volumes in a Vulcan way. That was because touching certain fingers between Vulcan mates was their version of kissing. I guess Spock and Uhura got back together at Yorktown while the Enterprise A was being built, McCoy realized. As for himself, he'd been rather busy with learning some new surgical techniques and filling in for a doctor that was away on paternity leave during those two months the Enterprise A had been under the final stages of construction at Yorktown.

The Vulcan song faded at the end which drew McCoy's attention to the front again. He joined in the polite applause of the crowd. T'nell and Vortik nodded their heads and then left the front of the room.

Next three Andorians came to the front. They consisted of S'nell, Tevis, and another male Andorian. The two men clutched metal staffs and wore loose pants and sleeveless tunics. S'nell wore a black ankle length robe. She carried a wooden upright drum that came up to her waist. All three of them were barefoot. S'nell placed the drum carefully down on the floor and the two Andorian men turned to each other and bowed. The crew of the base that were closest to the front backed away slightly leaving more space for the trio. S'nell cleared her throat and silence descended on the room.

"Good evening. For Andorians in centuries past, being a member of the Imperial Guard was a point of pride. When a member of that institution died, the Dance of the Warrior was performed in his or her memory before a part of them was returned to the ice of Andoria. Over time this dance has also been performed on Andoria to certain audiences to honour our history. In the Vulcan spirit of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, I wish to present it here on behalf of all who died yesterday." S'nell declared.

S'nell took a deep breath then shouted one word in a language McCoy didn't recognize. At that, the two men began circling each other. Their staffs followed the movement of their feet. A moment later the drumming began and the two Andorian men moved in rhythm to the beat. It was a strange combination of dancing and fighting. At first the movements were controlled and restrained but as the beat got faster so did the movements. There was a great deal of emotion in this dance comparison to the song of the Vulcans. But McCoy wasn't surprised. Although he hadn't met that many Andorians before, the ones he'd encountered had all been passionate and energetic.

The drum beat seemed to come to a climax and the movements of the men now were robust as it seemed definitely more like fighting. One of the Andorians was struck in the chest and fell down gracefully to the floor. McCoy was about to move to see if he was fine when Tevis lifted him and cradled him lightly. He spun for a long moment then placed the other Andorian on the floor and handed him back his staff. Tevis raised his staff and the drum stopped at the same time. The other Andorian rose from the floor and then the applause began. After the applause ended the Andorians all bowed once then walked away. V'tek and Mr Black stepped forward next.

"To conclude our evening, Mr Black will showcase the Dance of Grief followed by the Dance of Gratitude. For those who are unaware, dance is the preferred method of the Xatari to express emotion. Proceed Mr Black." V'tek said then he stepped back into the shadows.

A moment later the Xatari stepped forward. Mr Black bowed his head and spread his wings fully. His beak raised high and with one powerful movement of his wings the Xatari was airborne. He began to move around the air in spirals and circles. Although it was hard to tell the difference between his normal speech and what was coming out of Mr Black's beak now, there seemed to be more emotion in this combination of song and dance. The Xatari lyrics were at first sad and mournful. Some minutes later, a change in pitch caused McCoy to look up again. He had to strain his neck because of the height Mr Black was flying at near the ceiling. The melody now had more thankful and hopeful lyrics to accompany the movement of Mr Black through the air. With a few final twirls Mr Black landed in the front and hung his head in conclusion. The applause began with Lieutenant Uhura and spread though the deck, though it didn't last as long as it had for the Andorians. Mr Black gestured to the floor with his beak and left the front. V'tek stepped forward again.

"Thank you to everyone for participating and for attending. The memorial service is now ended. Good night to you all." V'tek concluded. With that, people began to move around the room and talk amongst themselves.

"If there was nothing else, I will bid you all good night." Spock said.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you all on the bridge tomorrow." Lieutenant Uhura stated. Nurse Dominique, Lieutenant Sulu, and Chekhov also went their separate ways after saying good night.

"What's the use of a memorial service without some food and drink? Though I certainly don't mean any offense to this service." Scotty wondered.

"Different things for different species, but personally I tend to agree. Still, you had to admit it was interesting." Jim replied.

"I suppose so. Well, I still have some updates to complete so I should be going." Scotty informed them.

"Don't feel that you have to hurry somewhere Scotty. Why don't you introduce yourselves to some of the crew members of the research station tonight? It might be a while before we can find a starbase or suitable planet to leave them considering we're in uncharted space." Jim urged the chief engineer.

"Aye, but the crew of the station don't seem inclined to mix that much. They mostly just stick to their own." observed Scotty.

"The same could be said for the Enterprise crew. Which reminds me... Bones, once the physicals of the research station crew are all done we should assign tasks to the members of the station that want to work with the crew. I don't want them near any vital ship systems. But if they want to run experiments under our supervision in the science labs, maybe Spock would sign off on it." Jim said.

"I'll talk to him about it." McCoy replied. Then he yawned. "Sorry Jim, but I think I'm going to call it an early night tonight." he concluded.

"Of course. Good night Bones." Jim stated.

"Good night Jim, Scotty." McCoy told his friends.

He could have used the turbolift that was inside the observation deck but due to the crowd it would likely be a long wait. Instead McCoy made his way through the crowd and out of the door of the observation deck into the corridor. It was only after he'd almost gotten to the other turbolift on the deck that he heard the noise. He stopped for a moment then realized it sounded like sobbing. Now concerned, McCoy traced the noise to a side corridor which ended in a hatch. The hatch was closed but the noise was definitely louder and coming from inside. McCoy knocked his knuckles onto the metal hatch.

"You all right in there? It's Doctor McCoy." he called. The sobbing cut off and the hatch slid open a moment later to reveal S'nell crouched inside the diagonal tube. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and her arms were around her legs. It was a tight fit for her, but then such places weren't designed for comfort but rather the maintenance of ship systems.

"Doctor McCoy. I would say I'm all right but that's not true at the moment." S'nell said. She wiped tears off her face as she spoke. McCoy felt a sense of empathy with S'nell as he'd lost fellow crew members on this mission. So perhaps he should try to comfort her even though he didn't consider himself skilled in that department, he thought. McCoy was well aware that his bedside manner was usually abrasive.

"I'm a doctor, not a therapist. But if you want to talk about it…" he offered.

"Sit down Doctor McCoy." she softly suggested.

"What, here?" McCoy said as he mentioned to the floor in front of the diagonal tube.

"At this hour and in this location we are likely to be undisturbed." she replied. He offered her a hand as she slowly maneuvered herself out of the diagonal tube. She took his hand then let go of him as she stood then refastened the hatch. McCoy sat down on the floor and S'nell sat down beside him a moment later.

"All those names tonight I recognized Doctor McCoy, because I have been working at the Omega Research Station for the last five years. It's become a home to me, just as I imagine the Enterprise A is to you and the crew of this ship. But there were two people who died whom I will especially miss. One was my friend M'eliki, an Andorian from the same clan and a geophysicist. The other individual was Yamal. He was not only a Caitain doctor on the research station, but we also worked closely together on many projects. His work mattered to him but Doctor Yamal valued his family even more. Now Yamal is dead and his son is left without him." S'nell softly stated. McCoy looked down at the floor before he spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about you S'nell? Do you have any family waiting for you on Andoria?" McCoy wondered.

"Family is very important to an Andorian. As for me, it's been some time since I've had any contact with my family." S'nell said.

"I see." McCoy replied, as he sensed that he'd hit a sore spot with that topic. S'nell yawned then covered it with her hand.

"My apologies, Doctor McCoy. It isn't even very late and yet I find myself tired. It has been an exhausting couple of days." she stated.

"I understand. Would you allow me to escort you to the door of the guest quarters?" he asked as he got up from the floor.

"In all my time spent among Humans, not one of them have offered to do such a thing. Do you not believe I will be able to see myself there unassisted?" S'nell wondered as she stood.

"Not at all. It's just a custom from where I am from on Earth, which is the state of Georgia. Any gentleman there would walk a lady back home in the evening." McCoy tried to explain as they walked toward the guest quarters.

"I am not a lady Doctor McCoy, I am an Andorian. On Andoria men and women have always been considered equal in every respect. All four genders are equal in Andorian society. So while the thought is appreciated there is no true need for your gesture of protection." S'nell insisted.

"Even so, the offer stands." he replied. She nodded. In the turbolift to the guest quarters she examined him closely.

"What is it S'nell?" McCoy asked after a long moment of her scrutiny.

"Was your gesture also a romantic overture? I am curious because there seem to be so many of those among Humans. Most of them are different according to the cultural background of the individual in question. Why do Humans feel the need to convey romantic attraction in a usually circuitous way?" S'nell asked as they stepped out of the turbolift.

"No, it wasn't a romantic gesture S'nell. I'm married, though my wife and I are separated by necessity not choice." McCoy said as they walked down the corridor.

"I see. Duties often mean that spouses spend more time apart then they would like. Your wife is a fortunate woman." S'nell replied.

"You really think that?" he asked in surprise as they stopped before the doors of the guest quarters.

"I cannot speak for others but I admire hard work and dedication in a man. Good night Doctor McCoy." S'nell softly answered.

Before he could respond to that, S'nell had turned and gone through the door of the guest quarters. McCoy blinked rapidly, not having expected that response in a million years. S'nell admired him? Stop thinking like a teenager with your first crush, McCoy warned himself as he turned to go to his own quarters. S'nell only said that because she was grieving and you were kind to her tonight.

As you said, you are married and that won't change. So let your physical attraction to S'nell die here and now. Otherwise this won't end well for anyone. By this point in his life, McCoy felt that he'd had experienced more then enough broken hearts and broken promises already. Dammit, he would not cheat on Natira emotionally or physically. True, neither of them had the instrument of obedience in them any longer and had agreed to go their separate ways because they had to. So technically speaking they were separated. But he still cared about Natira and knew that she felt the same way about him. There was no way in hell he'd hurt her if he could prevent it, McCoy thought as he entered his quarters and then got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Three days later, S'nell was eating lunch with V'tek in the guest quarters. It would not be long now before they met the Klingons as long range sensors had indicated the tracking device was nearby.

"The star charts of the Enterprise indicate that there is a T class planet ten light years ahead of this ship. It is likely that the Klingons will take advantage of the gaseous atmosphere of the planet in order to evade the Enterprise's sensors. I doubt Captain Kirk's ability to convince the Klingons to hand the Banar over to our control. If it comes to a fight we must use every advantage possible to us." V'tek said.

"Kirk to all crew. Yellow alert. V'tek and S'nell, come to the bridge immediately." came Captain Kirk's voice over the ship wide intercom before she could reply. V'tek and S'nell quickly hurried to a turbolift. They emerged onto the bridge a short time later. V'tek took a position behind Captain Kirk while S'nell stood on Captain Kirk's right side.

"Mr Sulu, what is the status of the Klingons?" demanded Captain Kirk.

"They have their weapons charged and locked on us." the pilot replied.

"Then let's not provoke them, Mr Sulu. Uhura, hail them. Spock, scan for the Banar." Captain Kirk ordered.

"No response." called Lieutenant Uhura.

"The Banar is present but their shields are raised." Commander Spock stated.

"If you would permit me, Ensign Chekov?" wondered V'tek as he motioned to the navigation console. The young Ensign nodded and rose from the chair. A moment later V'tek sat down at the console. Shortly afterwards a beam from the deflector hit the Klingon ship.

"Shields are now lowered. Transport complete." concluded Commander Spock a few moments later.

"All right then. Mr Sulu, set a course for-" Captain Kirk said. He was not able to finish his sentence as another voice interrupted him.

"No!" came the anguished cry of Ensign Chekov as two torpedoes were suddenly fired upon the Klingon bird of prey. The Klingon ship shock and then exploded a moment later. The Enterprise rocked at the impact but the shields held. There was silence for a moment on the bridge then Captain Kirk turned to V'tek who calmly stood from the navigator's chair.

"What the hell do you think you were doing V'tek? We had what we came for. The Klingons didn't need to die like that." Captain Kirk replied heatedly.

"It was only logical Captain. If I had not destroyed their ship, they would have set the self destruct themselves rather then allowing themselves to surrender to you or admit the dishonor of their failure. I gave the Klingons what they wished for: a warrior's death. Come S'nell. We should examine the Banar." V'tek explained. On her way off the bridge, S'nell caught Commander Spock's appraising expression on V'tek. V'tek turned to S'nell in the closed turbolift and pressed the hold button.

"Did my behavior on the bridge make you suspicious S'nell?" he asked mildly, though she sensed it was not an innocent inquiry.

"I don't know what you're talking about V'tek." she claimed.

"You value honesty too highly to make a good liar, unlike some of the duplicitous Andorians I've met. But you're also smart enough to keep quiet for everyone's sake." V'tek replied quietly.

"Yes I am." S'nell softly replied.

"Good. Now go analyze the Banar's blood for me." he demanded. Into the tense silence between them V'tek pressed the button to resume the turbolift. Before she could think of a reply the turbolift doors had opened. V'tek left her to make her own way to the transporter room where Krupin, Commander Spock, and Doctor McCoy were waiting. Both Krupin and Doctor McCoy were carrying a large case.

"What took you so long? I'm too busy simply to stand around waiting for you S'nell." Doctor McCoy snapped.

"Well, I am here now. Commander Spock, if you would take one side of the case and I'll take the other, we can move the Banar to the biology lab. Doctor McCoy, Krupin, you should take another turbolift and meet us there." S'nell said.

"That is logical given the superior Vulcan and Andorian strength in comparison to Humans and the large dimensions of this case." Commander Spock replied. Doctor McCoy and Krupin left the room in front of Commander Spock and S'nell, who carefully walked behind them. Once at the biology lab, S'nell gestured with her antenna for Doctor McCoy and Krupin to go first through the doors. She and Commander Spock carefully set the case of the Banar down besides a console.

"Commander Spock, where are the environmental suits?" S'nell asked. He gestured toward one end of the lab.

"Are those really necessary S'nell? I've always hated them." Doctor McCoy grumbled.

"They are Doctor McCoy. You see, the Banar have an system of scents they release as a defense mechanism in the form of gas when they sense an unfamiliar presence. Unless you wish to be killed by the gas you will wear one." S'nell explained. There was no more objection from any of them after that and they all quickly had an environmental suit on.

"How should we proceed S'nell?" inquired Spock after they had done a preliminary check of the environmental suit at Doctor McCoy's insistence.

"Yourself and Doctor McCoy will stand back while Krupin and I open the case and awaken the Banar. If you wish to take readings with a tricorder, do so. But under no circumstances are either of you to touch the Banar until I say so. Is that clear gentlemen?" S'nell stated. They both nodded.

Then S'nell approached the large two metre case. Krupin set up a isolated data console beside her then handed S'nell the three vials she needed. Once she had taken a step back S'nell combined half of all three compounds in the vials carefully on the front seam of the container. A thick green gas filled the room as S'nell closed the vials, set them down, and then opened the lid. Her hand print on the console turned it on with a quiet chirp. Finally S'nell carefully leaned forward and placed her other hand on top of the brown surface of the Banar.

Immediately S'nell's back arched and she cried out softly as the information transfer began. The Banar communicated through a series of low energy electrical impulses that would run through a Humanoid body. But the impulses traveled to the brain at a speed too fast for most Humanoids to comprehend. So the information would then pass from a Humanoid brain into a data console which had been programmed with a computer system that analyzed the impulses for patterns of energy. Those patterns were translated into specific hertz frequencies.

On the research station, S'nell had been working on testing the frequencies of the Banar to see what situations provoked specific frequencies. If she could find that out then she could begin to build a device where she could mimic the frequencies back to the Banar and hopefully establish two way communication for the first time. Once the Banar had finished sending her electrical impulses S'nell scanned through the frequencies that had been generated on the console. But there was nothing new there. S'nell closed her eyes and thought about what she could do next.

The Banar did not have vocal cords, so at first she had considered mental rather then verbal communication. But she had received no mental response or electrical impulses from the Banar when she had concentrated on specific thoughts while she touched the Banar in the past. S'nell knew that the mechanism behind the defense system of gas the Banar used against strangers was activated through direct physical touch. Specifically, the Banar could recognize the scent of skin so well that a Banar could distinguish not only between different species but different individuals within that species as well. She looked at her environmental suit for a long moment.

"It's your funeral S'nell." Krupin replied quietly as if she sensed what S'nell was thinking.

"I know direct touch of the Banar has killed both Tellarites and Klingons in the past. But I'm an Andorian so the Banar have no reason to distrust me. What's more, I'm not a stranger as I've been working with this particular Banar for some time." S'nell considered as she leaned forward over the Banar.

"Even so, I still think it's too risky. Haven't enough people died because of the Banar?" Krupin said.

"Are you truly going to hold an alien creature responsible for their own biology that they can't change? It's not the Banar's fault that their blood has been turned into a weapon of mass destruction. For all you know, they are horrified to have caused so much loss of life and would rather die then allow any of them to be used again in such a fashion. Or at least that's what I might consider if I was a Banar. To be frank Krupin, I share your concern. But it's the only way I haven't tried to communicate with the Banar yet. I wouldn't even consider it under normal circumstances but this is about more then just my life. The last thing the galaxy needs is for another attack on the scale of the Xatari catastrophe." S'nell said.

"I know none of this is the Banar's fault. Perhaps it is time for desperate measures. Well, on your own head be it." Krupin said.

"Once more into the breech then." declared S'nell. She took a deep breath then removed the left hand glove of the environmental suit and placed her right hand on the console. Before she could change her mind she gently touched the Banar with her now bare left hand.

S'nell didn't convulse this time but she could sense much more rapid frequency vibrations travel from her antenna into the console. It was beeping rapidly. Suddenly a pink gas enveloped her and her eyes widened as she began to feel drowsy. Should she fight this feeling or was this an attempt at communication? Unsure, S'nell swayed forward and fell into the case on top of the Banar. This close to the Banar she could sense what felt like the sound of a purr from the surface of the creature. She began to speak to the Banar in a low voice.

"We are now aboard a Starfleet ship which has destroyed the Klingon bird of prey you were on. You know the Klingons are not the only species who wish to use the blood of the Banar for destructive purposes. I cannot say for certain but I believe Starfleet would use the blood of the Banar for medical purposes. May I have your permission to take a sample of blood from you?" she said. A flap of skin on the back of the Banar moved aside revealing a circular hole the Banar used to excrete waste. S'nell blinked in surprise. Finally she had made significant progress! She slowly rose onto her knees and turned her head.

"Doctor McCoy, please come here." she called to him. He was swiftly by her side as was Commander Spock.

"What the hell were those convulsions S'nell?" McCoy barked as he ran a medical scanner over her. She quickly placed her left glove back on.

"Those convulsions are how the Banar communicates. I'm fine. The voltage was too low to do any permanent damage." S'nell explained.

"You're right. But you could have warned me. I thought you were having a seizure for a minute there. Your electrolyte levels are very depleted so drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest. I want to examine you more fully tomorrow morning." he insisted.

"Of course Doctor McCoy. Now, the Banar has allowed you to take a blood sample. Take only take half a litre of blood as more would seriously weaken the Banar. Use both hands to operate your container." S'nell said. Doctor McCoy nodded then held up the valve that performed the suction function. She took it from his hands.

"I will handle the valve Doctor McCoy. If you touch the Banar with your skin it will not recognize your scent so it will kill you." S'nell insisted.

"In that case it's all yours S'nell." he declared. Then he pressed a button on the container. S'nell carefully inserted the valve into the circular hole of the Banar. She pressed a button to turn the suction valve on. A moment later, brown blood steadily flowed into the biomass container.

"That's enough S'nell." Doctor McCoy replied a few moments later as he looked at the level. S'nell carefully removed the suction valve and sat back. She stroked the Banar one last time in thanks then reapplied the lock of the case again with the remaining blood and chemicals. Doctor McCoy was occupied in repacking the biomass container.

"Thank you for your assistance everyone. Unless there is anything further…" S'nell concluded as she grabbed the data console and stood.

"I should get this to the medical lab for analysis." Doctor McCoy stated and moved off to remove his environmental suit.

"I have an appointment with Wammar to improve my phaser accuracy." Krupin replied as she also took off her environmental suit.

Commander Spock and S'nell swiftly put away their own environmental suits and Commander Spock nodded to her before he also left. Now that the room was empty, S'nell knelt beside the case and attached a small grey device from her pants pocket to the side. She pressed two buttons simultaneously on the device then left the room. That was a plan B, as the Humans called it. S'nell only hoped she didn't need to implement it.

"Kirk to S'nell. There's someone here who wants to talk to you. Come to the bridge immediately." came Captain Kirk's voice through the comm panel in the room.

"Understood. On my way." she replied then ended the communication. A few moments later S'nell walked out onto the bridge to find the senior staff apart from Doctor McCoy there along with V'tek. On the view screen she recognized an Andorian whom she knew well. S'nell took a deep breath. Since he was involved in this matter things would be complicated.

"Hello S'nell. I do hope you've recovered from the explosion of the research station?" S'nell's relative addressed her in Andorii, the native language of Andoria. She replied in the same language rather then English.

"Both of us know you don't care about me Captain Tennar, so let's get to the point. You're here for the Banar. Oh, you no doubt think this will be for the good of the Andorian people. But having a weapon that no one else in the galaxy possesses would put the Andorian government at a considerable military advantage. It wouldn't only be a deterrent, it would also be a bargaining tool." S'nell answered as she walked closer to the view screen.

"You think so little of me, is that it? I wished to use the blood for medical purposes not military ones. Why would I want to start a war? Andoria is a valuable member of the Federation after all." Captain Tennar questioned.

"I might believe you but your superiors are a different story." S'nell proclaimed.

"I can't comment on that. Now, you will hand over the Banar to me and this crew or I will destroy everyone on that ship. This is your final warning." he commanded her.

"The Banar may not be Humanoid but they are intelligent enough to have the right to choose their own fate. My work will never be used for military or political gain. No one race, individual, organization, or government has the right to force me to do so." S'nell firmly declared. Captain Tennar leaned back and clapped slowly a few times before he spoke again.

"That's quite an impressive statement S'nell. I suppose it was foolish of me to think that for once your science could be used for something useful. But then you just had to go and get attached to a silicon life form. You've been around weak and charitable Humans for too long." he responded with disdain.

"Fire on the Enterprise A and Captain Kirk will return the favor. He might not want to start a war but he will defend himself and his crew. There is only one way to end this." she declared. Before Captain Tennar could respond, S'nell took out the other part of the device that she had attached to the case of the Banar and pressed the button firmly. She pocketed the device then swiftly shoved aside Ensign Chekov from his seat onto the floor.

"What are you-" Ensign Chekov managed to protest from the floor as she targeted and then fired a phaser onto the case which contained the Banar. That case now floated in space. The explosion of the case a few moments later was absorbed by the shields. Captain Tennar turned to his crew and spoke a few rapid orders.

"How dare you S'nell! I knew it was a mistake to pull strings to get you on that research station. You'll regret this." Captain Tennar snarled. Then the communication abruptly ended.

"The Andorians are going to warp Captain." replied Lieutenant Sulu.

It was her hearing which saved her life as S'nell heard V'tek reach out his hands for her neck. She ducked and swung her elbow back which impacted his stomach. V'tek grabbed her arm and she screamed as he twisted it out of its socket. S'nell stomped on his foot hard enough for V'tek to let go of her arm and long enough for her to spin and face him. V'tek moved his arm toward her chest and she grabbed his arm before it hit her with her good hand. She kicked hard on the back on both of V'tek's knees at the same time that she twisted hard enough to break his wrist. That move was enough to bring V'tek to the ground. He brought his feet up to kick her torso. As S'nell stepped aside to avoid the blow, she grabbed both of his ankles with one arm and then pulled up on them sharply. That pain caused V'tek to wince.

"I have no desire to be your enemy. So I'll let your superiors do the job of punishing you for your failure to retrieve the Banar." S'nell stated as she resumed talking in English.

"Security to the bridge immediately. Bring phasers set to stun." Commander Spock called over the intercom. While Commander Spock was saying this, S'nell swiftly kicked V'tek in the side of his torso by his heart. V'tek's hand around her ankle was released as he gasped in pain.

"Don't try that again or I'll injure you further." S'nell warned him.

"Why don't you just kill me like you did those Klingons who broke into your lab?" V'tek taunted her.

"Because I understand that there is nothing to be gained by exacting revenge for V'tek's death Romulan. Oh, I'm not pleased that you kidnapped, tortured, killed, then impersonated a colleague of mine. But that's all in a day's work for an intelligence agent of the Tal Shiar." S'nell steadily replied. Before anyone could respond to that, two security officers raced onto the bridge.

"Ensign Meadows, stun Commander V'tek then escort him to the brig. I want the highest level of security possible available on his detainment cell." Commander Spock ordered.

"Yes sir." declared the shorter security officer. A moment later S'nell felt V'tek sink into unconsciousness and she stepped back. S'nell watched with narrowed eyes as the two Human security officers took V'tek between them into the turbolift.

"S'nell, do you need assistance to get to the med bay?" asked Commander Spock.

"I-" was all S'nell managed to gasp before she felt herself fall to the floor as the pain from her shoulder finally overwhelmed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

McCoy was tense. Why had Jim called S'nell to the bridge? Was he actually negotiating for something? But the only thing that could be on the ship at the moment was the Banar… McCoy closed his eyes for a moment as he realized that the Klingons wouldn't be the only ones who would want to use the blood of the Banar. The Romulans, the Orion Syndicate, the Tholians, and Starfleet themselves would all want to have the Banar if the blood was as dangerous as those Vulcan Intelligence records had shown. Only further scientific tests would fully determine that.

Suddenly the doors of the turbolift hissed open and Spock hurried into the med bay as he carried an unconscious and bleeding S'nell. McCoy grabbed a medical scanner then hurried over to them.

"Put S'nell down here on this bio bed Spock. What happened to her?" he asked.

"I must rejoin the Captain so I cannot stay. But please inform me when S'nell has recovered Doctor." Spock replied. He laid S'nell on the bio bed then hurried out of the room. McCoy nodded then reached for a hypospray to give S'nell.

When he was focused on a patient, McCoy never knew just how much time would pass as he healed them. It could be a simple few minutes for a burn or a matter of hours if he had to perform surgery. He would get absorbed in the work and everything else would fade into the background. It was the same here. Some time later he had done all he could for S'nell. She now rested comfortably in the bio bed. He stepped back from her. Before he could update her medical file, both Jim and Spock swiftly entered the med bay.

"How is S'nell doing Doctor McCoy? Will she be all right?" asked Jim.

"Given at least a couple of days, S'nell should make a full recovery. I have her sedated right now so she can get some rest. Who attacked S'nell?" McCoy wanted to know.

"In 2262 on his way back to the Omega Research Station from taking personal leave on New Vulcan, Commander V'tek was captured, interrogated, and killed by the Romulans. Then a surgically altered Romulan Tal Shiar agent took Commander V'tek's place on the research station. That is the man who we know as Commander V'tek. I suspect that this intelligence agent, who has not given us any useful information, had orders to take the Banar back to Romulus. But before Commander V'tek's impostor could kidnap S'nell to facilitate that, Captain Tennar prevented him by his arrival. After Captain Tennar finished provoking her, S'nell beamed the Banar into space and killed the creature with phaser fire. In a rage the impostor attempted to kill S'nell because she was responsible for the failure of his mission. The loss of the Banar is regrettable. But if the blood proves to be as dangerous as the records of Vulcan Intelligence show that makes the blood an item that could precipitate another arms race." Spock summarized in his verbose manner.

"I'm a doctor not an intelligence agent, but I think I followed all of that. It would explain why V'tek had not seen anyone here in the med bay for a physical. But who is this Captain Tennar?" McCoy responded.

"That is unknown at this time Doctor. But S'nell appeared to have an antagonistic past history with him. I did notice that Captain Tennar commanded an Andorian battle cruiser that I was unfamiliar with the specifications of but which did have much more advanced weaponry then the ships of the Andorian Free Trade fleet." Spock replied.

"So is there anyone in the galaxy that doesn't want to get their hands on the blood of the Banar?" McCoy wondered.

"That's a good question Bones, and it's why I want you to analyze that blood as thoroughly as you can before we have to turn it over to Starfleet Medical. Get Spock to help you with that analysis. I should get back to the bridge." Jim said. With a final nod to both of them Jim left the med bay.

"Shall we Doctor?" asked Spock.

"Just give me a moment to check on S'nell's vitals and then I'll be right behind you." McCoy replied. Spock nodded and moved over to wait by the door. The vitals on the bio bed were unchanged but McCoy paused by S'nell's bedside regardless.

"If you're worried Doctor McCoy, I'll keep an eye on S'nell for you. If there's any change I'll let you know immediately." Nurse Dominique offered from a bio bed close by.

"I'm not worried. She'll be fine. But do let me know if that changes." he demanded.

Then McCoy hurried over to Spock. If he was going to be doing scientific analysis he had to put everything else out of his mind. As he and Spock both performed a full analysis of the blood of the Banar, McCoy discovered that the blood did indeed have some very promising properties for medicine. In fact, McCoy identified at least five different diseases he knew of that could be helped with the blood in the pipette he currently held. Now he more readily understood why so many different people wanted to get their hands on this substance. Starfleet Medical would have a field day with the amount of research this blood would create, he thought. Spock cleared his throat and McCoy turned to look at him.

"If you'll excuse me Doctor, it is now time for my dinner. I would invite you to join me but Lieutenant Uhura has requested a private meal. So I will wish you good night Doctor. We will continue this analysis at 0800 hours tomorrow. Doctor M'Benga can cover your shift in the med bay." Spock said.

"All right. I'll see you then Spock. I should probably eat something too. Good night." McCoy concluded.

After Spock left, McCoy carefully put everything away in the lab and then made his way to the mess hall. There he grabbed a meal and sat down. Somehow his fellow crew mates sensed he wasn't in the mood for conversation so no one approached him. McCoy finished his meal alone then went to his quarters.

"Are you sure about this Jim?" asked McCoy the next evening as he stood close to S'nell's bio bed. Jim and Spock stood on the opposite side of the bio bed.

"We need answers Bones." Jim insisted. McCoy nodded and gave S'nell a hypospray to wake her up from sleep. She gasped then blinked as she opened her eyes.

"Hello Doctor McCoy. What time is it?" S'nell said as she turned her head to look at him.

"It's 1700 hours the day after you were attacked. How does your injured shoulder feel?" he asked her as he put the hypospray aside.

"Much better." she stated. Then she moved her head to see Jim and Spock, who stood on the other side of the bio bed. "What do you want to know, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock?" she wondered.

"How long have you known that V'tek was a Romulan Tal Shiar agent S'nell?" Jim asked.

"I didn't know for certain that he was a Tal Shiar agent until V'tek destroyed the Klingon bird of prey with no remorse. Even though his explanation was logical, there was something in the tone of his voice that told me he'd enjoyed killing those Klingons. No Vulcan would ever relish in the thought of killing any life, even those of their enemy if they had one. But I remained quiet until he tried to kill me as I had no desire to provoke him. Killing an intelligence agent ensures that you will be dead shortly thereafter and I don't have a death wish." S'nell explained.

"So you fear the Tal Shiar? How is such an emotion logical?" asked Spock. S'nell raised both eyebrows at that.

"Permission to speak freely Commander Spock?" she asked.

"Please do so." Spock said.

"In my opinion, fear and paranoia are the only logical emotions to have in regards to any intelligence agency or operative. None of them can ever be trusted but that is especially true of the Tal Shiar. An intelligence agent will tell you nothing or only what they want you to know. The same will be true of the Romulan intelligence agent currently in your brig. I imagine you've questioned him by now but he hasn't said a thing. That won't change and he'll try to escape so that he doesn't have to face Federation justice or his superiors." S'nell responded.

"We won't let that happen." Jim assured her.

"So we're just going to let a Romulan spy sit in the brig until another Starfleet ship comes out here and takes him away to be tried and sent to a penal colony or detention facility? That could take a long time." McCoy observed.

"Indeed. It is possible that V'tek will attempt to end his own life much sooner then that." Spock replied.

"You could be right Spock. It's also possible that there is a Romulan warbird out there that has been keeping an eye on V'tek all this time. Spock, tell Mr Sulu to maintain constant sensors sweeps in case they do try and take V'tek back onto their ship. One more thing S'nell. How do you know Captain Tennar?" Jim said.

"Captain Tennar is my thavan. That's an Andorii word for my thaan father. But we're estranged Captain. Before that exchange on the bridge we hadn't had any contact with each other in years." S'nell stated briskly.

"Why?" asked Spock.

"That is a personal matter that has nothing to do with this mission Commander Spock. So I will not answer that question." S'nell snapped, her voice ice cold.

"So you are not aware if Captain Tennar is a member of the Andorian Intelligence Service?" Spock continued.

"If he is, he certainly wouldn't have told anyone. All I know is that Tennar spent a lot of time off Andoria when I was younger. Make of that what you will." S'nell curtly replied. Spock nodded once and rapidly left. S'nell looked at Jim.

"Was there anything else Captain Kirk?" she demanded.

"Did you really kill the Klingons that broke into your lab S'nell?" Jim wanted to know as he changed the subject. McCoy raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Yes Captain. It was self defense." claimed S'nell.

"Surely there were other means of subduing them without causing their deaths." Jim challenged her.

"This ship is named the Enterprise A, implying that the first ship named Enterprise was destroyed by a formidable threat. Tell me, when they boarded your ship and started to kill your crew did you simply stand by and allow them to do so? Or did you fight back as long as you could? My own life is not more important then anyone else, but my research on the Omega Research Station could not fall into enemy hands. There are some things in life worth defending with every last breath in your body." S'nell responded vehemently.

"Given the destructive power of the Banar's blood, maybe you're right in this case. I should get back to the bridge." Jim replied. Then he turned on his heel and left the med bay. S'nell turned her head to look at McCoy.

"Am I free to go Doctor McCoy?" she wondered.

"Just let me scan you one more time S'nell." McCoy replied as he reached for a diagnostic wrap. She kept her hands on her thighs as he ran the device down her entire body.

"Now can I return to the guest quarters?" S'nell asked after he had set the diagnostic wrap aside.

"You can go S'nell." stated McCoy.

"Good. Have a good evening Doctor McCoy." responded S'nell. She rapidly left the med bay. Well, S'nell certainly had no trouble speaking her mind around either Jim or Spock, McCoy thought. Pot meet kettle, McCoy realized a moment later with some chagrin as he turned his attention to updating S'nell's medical file.

Captain Kirk found S'nell in the observation deck a week later. The Romulan intelligence agent posing as V'tek had escaped on a shuttle a day after S'nell had talked to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock in the med bay. After a long chase the Enterprise had lost his trail around a class Y planet. S'nell had overheard that Commander Spock had been very reluctant to follow the shuttle into such a dangerous atmosphere and so had convinced Captain Kirk to let the Romulan go. S'nell suspected the Tal Shiar didn't ever tolerate failure and that the intelligence agent wouldn't live for long if they discovered what had happened. Given the ruthless methods of the Romulan intelligence agency it was only a matter of time before that happened.

But that was not the reason S'nell had requested a private meeting with the Captain of the Enterprise today. The reason S'nell wanted to speak to Captain Kirk concerned the uninhabited class M moon the Enterprise was currently in orbit of. Shortly after this moon had first been detected on long range sensors yesterday, Captain Kirk had spoken with the senior staff of the research station. When Captain Kirk had suggested that all the crew of the research station start a new colony on the moon and had offered them a few supplies from the Enterprise in order to do so they had all agreed to do so except for her. When Captain Kirk had asked S'nell why she didn't want to join the rest of her crew mates on the moon, she had been about to respond when he had been called back to the bridge. Before he had left the room Captain Kirk had told her they would talk tomorrow about her decision.

"So why don't you want to start a colony with your fellow crew on this moon S'nell?" asked Captain Kirk. Even absorbed in her own thoughts, S'nell had heard Captain Kirk enter the room and walk to stand beside her. She had waited for him to speak first.

"Captain Kirk, when I heard that I had been requested to work on top secret research at the Omega Research Station five years ago, I didn't even question why I had been asked to be a part of the crew. I'm not a genius but I thought the posting was because of my own merits as a scientist rather then being a ploy to spy on me. But recent events have shown me that anyone can take my work and use it to further their own agenda. It would be refreshing for my work to be about discovery and how science can be used to advance the cause of all life in the galaxy, rather then feeling like a pawn in the machinations of powerful and dangerous organizations.

But there is also another reason. After you left our meeting yesterday, Wammar made it known to me that he believed that it if I had not killed the Klingons who beamed into my lab, then it was likely the crew of the bird of prey would not have sought revenge by continuing the attack on the research station until it was destroyed. I cannot deny that he had a point. If the head of security blames me for the deaths of everyone who died in that attack, then I suspect he is not alone in that feeling. In which case, it would be best to go our separate ways. So that's why I have requested to join the crew of the Enterprise A rather then join the other members of the research station on the moon below." S'nell declared.

"You would leave everything behind to work on a starship?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Yes. Before you ask, my options for research on Andoria are limited in comparison to staying on the Enterprise A." S'nell explained.

"It's very uncommon to have a civilian serve on board a Starfleet ship. Are you sure you will be able to fit in with this crew?" Captain Kirk wondered.

"Captain, I am very willing to learn Starfleet regulations and any other essential skills for being on your ship. As long as you keep in mind that I'm a research scientist first and will likely never be as skilled in as many aspects of ship operations as the rest of this crew. I've already been given a full physical by Nurse Dominique and Doctor M'Benga gave me a full psychological examination. My biographical information and my non classified work projects can be accessed from the public records. You will of course want to consult with the rest of the senior staff about the matter. I will respect their final decision." S'nell replied.

"Spock has been short a member of the sciences division since Ensign Xu died in the line of duty. Do you have a scientific speciality S'nell?" asked Captain Kirk.

"I graduated with a Master of Biochemical Exobiology from the Andorian Institute and have done my primary research in that area ever since." she answered him.

"Then I'll look into your background and talk to the rest of the senior staff. I'll let you know my final decision by tomorrow morning S'nell. The Enterprise can't stay in orbit of this moon any longer then that." Captain Kirk concluded.

"I understand Captain Kirk." she responded. Captain Kirk nodded then walked out of the observation deck. S'nell remained in the room and looked out the windows as the ship orbited the moon below. Would she soon be a member of the Enterprise A crew? She hoped so, S'nell thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Stardate 2263.349

The mess hall at lunch during alpha shift was always crowded, thought McCoy as he stood beside Jim and they looked around the room for a free table. The only table that had any empty seats was at the back of the room where the lone occupant was S'nell. She was absentmindedly eating soup while hunched over a PADD with an earpiece in her right ear.

"Let's go say hello to our newest crew member Bones. I want to check on how she's doing." Jim said.

Before he could protest Jim had walked off. McCoy followed with a slight sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with S'nell. It was simply that McCoy never wanted to let her know that he found her attractive. At first, he'd thought the attraction was a fleeting one brought on by her proximity and his missing Natira. But much to his annoyance, McCoy had continued to think about S'nell after she had been allowed to stay on the Enterprise. So he thought it best to keep his distance from her. Or at least treat S'nell with the formality he would any other crew member he only saw in the med bay. Jim cleared his throat to get the attention of S'nell, as she seemed completely absorbed by her PADD. She looked up when she heard Jim clear his throat.

"Pause video and audio." she stated then laid the earpiece on top of her food tray. "Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy. Can I help either of you sir?" S'nell continued as she placed the PADD down beside her.

"No, we just wanted to sit with you S'nell. May we?" gestured Jim with a motion towards the table.

"It's a free ship. Go ahead." she replied then began to eat again. Jim sat down beside S'nell while McCoy took the seat opposite her.

"So what were you studying on that PADD S'nell?" asked Jim.

"I was examining the battle tactics during the Romulan War of 2156 to 2160. Specifically, the ambush of Denobula and its spaceport in 2158." S'nell explained. Jim picked up the PADD and looked at the screen for a long moment.

"As I recall, we won that battle but not without a lot of casualties. It was the main reason that Denobula didn't join the Earth Romulan War on the side of the Coalition of Planets." Jim replied.

"Yes, I understand that. But following the actual movements of the ships during the battle is challenging for me. You see, without ship to ship communication there was no main command. So trying to determine how and why we won each of these battles during the Romulan War is proving to be difficult for me." S'nell stated as she took the PADD from Jim and laid it down on the table again.

"If you need some tutoring on the subject, I did graduate at the top of my class at the Academy in battle tactics. Why don't you come by recreation room two at seventeen hundred hours tonight with that PADD and I'll walk you through all the battles of the Romulan War if you want S'nell." Jim offered. McCoy looked up from his sandwich sharply at that. Was Jim flirting with her? If so, why did McCoy feel the need to end this conversation now? S'nell narrowed her eyes at Jim.

"I would appreciate your insights Captain, but only if that is all you are offering." she stated firmly.

"Of course S'nell. Why did you think otherwise? Oh. No, I wasn't flirting with you. I don't have romantic relationships with any crew members of the Enterprise. Besides, and I say this with all due respect, you're really not my type S'nell." Jim replied. McCoy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Since when was an attractive woman no matter the species not Jim's type, McCoy wondered to himself. Not to mention the fact that being a member of the crew hadn't restrained Jim from having his flings with Nurse Chapel and Doctor Marcus, McCoy knew.

"With all due respect Captain Kirk, you aren't my type either. In which case I will gladly accept your assistance with battle tactics. My training and interest is in biochemistry and exobiology not warfare. Then again, you can hardly be good at everything in life." S'nell replied.

"Fair enough. I heard that you failed your first shuttle navigation test with Mr Sulu S'nell. Don't worry about that. After all, it took Bones two tries to pass that exam at the Academy." Jim replied. McCoy scowled at the reminder of that damned mandatory test but said nothing.

"I hope I can succeed with further study the next time, but at least Lieutenant Sulu was very understanding about it. Even if I do pass the test I will leave the navigation of a shuttlecraft to others if at all possible in the future." S'nell declared.

"Speaking of Mr Sulu, it's good to see that you're getting along with him very well. I've heard that you have fencing lessons with him once a week and you're working on a botany project with him at the moment as well." Jim replied.

"Indeed Captain. I'm always interested to learn new fighting techniques and so when Lieutenant Sulu offered to teach me how to fence with a sabre, I gladly accepted the offer. As for the botany project, I accepted because it was enjoyable to do scientific research again. Though botany is Lieutenant Sulu's passion not mine. I took a year of training in regards to plants during my studies at the Andorian Institute but my primary research focus is on vertebrates." S'nell responded.

"I see. So how is the rest of your studying going?" Jim wanted to know.

"Well, Ensign Melzadi has been very patient at teaching me stellar cartography, and I've enjoyed my hand to hand combat sessions with Lieutenant Umal a great deal. Commander Spock has been very through in his instruction on Starfleet history and regulations. Lieutenant Commander Giotto has been exhaustive in his teaching of how to handle a Starfleet phaser. Lieutenant Sarnai has been very patient with me during our emergency procedures class, and thankfully I was only nauseous the first time I experienced weightlessness. Learning first contact protocol with Lieutenant Uhura has been interesting. Were you aware that Tellarites don't have a phrase for you are right or correct in their native language? But instead the Tellarites do have forty phrases for how an individual is wrong, ranging from the polite to the extremely vulgar." S'nell responded.

"Well that explains a lot. I'll try not to get into an argument with a Tellarite from now on." mused Jim. McCoy had to roll his eyes at that because he knew that it was an empty promise. If there was one thing Jim was good at, it was pissing other people off and Tellarites were well known to be one of the most argumentative and insulting species in the galaxy.

"I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time around the med bay as well S'nell. How is the training with Nurse Dominique going?" Jim said as he changed the subject. McCoy tensed at that question.

"I believe that's going well. Learning some basic emergency medical procedures and how to use a med kit is useful, and it's been very intriguing to learn about the physiology and biology of the member races of the Federation. Many races I knew about but other races I'd only heard about briefly or not at all. I've also accepted Nurse Dominique's offer to go running regularly in order to meet the basic aerobic fitness requirement." S'nell said.

"You know, Bones and I go running regularly too S'nell. Why don't you and Nurse Dominique join us? The more the merrier." Jim offered.

"I'm not sure-" S'nell protested.

"Our schedules don't-" McCoy said at almost the same time. McCoy met S'nell's inquisitive eyes with a questioning look of his own. The silence between them stretched out until S'nell's eyes widened slightly and she looked away.

"Well, if that's all I should be going. I have a swimming lesson with Lieutenant Sarnai shortly and I have no desire to be late. Good day Captain, Doctor." S'nell concluded. She quickly left with the PADD, earpiece, and an empty tray. McCoy focused on eating his food and did not look as S'nell walked away.

He wondered what S'nell would look like in a Starfleet issue swimsuit. Like the wetsuits the swimsuits came to the ankles and the wrists. But they were different in that they didn't have engines at the bottom or a hood to be placed over your hair. The swimsuits came in three solid colours: the command gold, the operations red, and the science blue for both genders. The blue of the suit would probably blend with S'nell's blue skin and outline every single curve of her fit body. The suit might just be tight enough that it would almost seem as if she was wearing nothing at all. Then when S'nell got out of the swimming pool, the water from the pool would glisten off her skin, hair, and antenna. The water would drip down onto the pool deck from her shoulders, down her chest and torso, then finally her legs as she walked…

Enough of the daydream man, McCoy told himself. You are a mature, responsible adult and you will not let this attraction to S'nell interfere with your life. Good God, you're acting as if you've never been with a woman before. Has it been so long since you last slept with a woman that you are now coming up with fantasies? You are married to a wonderful and attractive woman. So if you're daydreaming about any woman it should be Natira, not some unattainable member of this crew. McCoy took a few deep breaths after which he hoped that no one would realize where his thoughts had drifted off to. But he failed to take into consideration how well Jim knew him.

"Earth to Bones. Paging Doctor McCoy. What has gotten into you today? There was no need to protest at S'nell and Nurse Dominique joining us on a run. It was just a friendly offer between crew members. Are the two of you avoiding each other for some reason?" Jim asked.

"I have to get back to the med bay and you need to get back to the bridge. I'll see you later Jim." McCoy responded and rose to leave. Jim was right behind him but neither of them spoke until they were in the corridor. Once there, Jim stopped him with an hand on his arm and McCoy reluctantly turned to face his friend.

"Look, I understand you don't get along well with everyone on board Bones. But if there is something the matter between you and S'nell, then it's my duty as the Captain to know about it. You didn't speak to S'nell more then once in that entire conversation in the mess hall. That's unusual because I know you have no trouble interrupting me or anyone else for that matter. Look, both Spock and I are trying hard to get S'nell to integrate into the crew which is why we've assigned her all this mandatory training. Did the two of you have a fight that I didn't hear about or something? Is that why you stared at each other in silence back there?" Jim insisted.

"Jim, I'm the chief medical officer of this ship but I'm not a friend to the entire crew. I have no problem with S'nell but I don't have the time to get to know her better. I'll leave that to everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do have to get back to the med bay." McCoy replied.

Then he turned around sharply and hurried away from Jim. McCoy wasn't prepared to tell Jim or anyone else the real reason he had no time for S'nell. God help him if or more likely when anyone actually figured out the reason he had avoided S'nell so far. Damn all women, he thought with annoyance. Most of the time they were more trouble then they were worth.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  
First, the idea that Andorians are mostly carnivores was inspired by the story 'For the Rest of Us' by Psicygni. So that author deserves the credit for that particular idea, not me. If you like Spock/Uhura or alien cultures, then I highly recommend reading that story. I have it on my Fanfiction profile under favourite stories.  
Second, thanks for the continued reviews and follows for this story. I'm glad that people are still reading (and hopefully enjoying) this story.

Chapter Seven

Stardate 2263.358

She had to get to know her crew mates better sooner or later, realized S'nell as she walked down the corridors of the Enterprise A. Tonight was the evening of the ship wide holiday that Humans called Christmas Day. As a result, Lieutenant Uhura had ordered S'nell to attend the evening party in one of the recreation rooms. When she'd asked the other woman why, Lieutenant Uhura had said that if S'nell wanted to truly belong to a crew then she should learn to spend more time away from her work and actually with her crew mates.

S'nell knew that Lieutenant Uhura was right. So that was why she had dressed in a knee length sleeveless green dress and black leggings with black ankle length boots. Then she had pulled back her shoulder length white hair into a brass clasp that was engraved with a picture of Andorian mountain peaks. S'nell pressed her purple lips together somewhat nervously before she entered the recreation room.

When she walked into the recreation room that was currently full with many members of the crew, there was a noticeable drop in conversation for a moment. Then the conversations in the room quickly resumed. From that alone, S'nell could tell that no one except Lieutenant Uhura expected her to be here. S'nell walked over to the food synthesizers and ordered a large glass of cold water. She grabbed it in her hand before she looked around the room. A moment later Lieutenant Uhura saw her and nodded slightly. Commander Spock stood beside Lieutenant Uhura and beside him stood Captain Kirk.

Doctor McCoy was beside Captain Kirk but he hadn't seen her yet. She noticed that Doctor McCoy was dressed casually in black pants and a dark red button up shirt open at the neck. This was the first time S'nell could recall where he was not wearing his uniform. In her opinion, his casual clothes fit him just as well as his uniform did. She noticed that Doctor McCoy sipped from a brown colored drink while the others also held drinks of their own. S'nell took a deep breath and then headed over to the four of them.

"Good evening Lieutenant Uhura, Commander Spock, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy. Do any of you mind if I join you?" S'nell wondered after she had moved to stand close to Lieutenant Uhura. Lieutenant Uhura smiled at her, Commander Spock raised an eyebrow in her direction, Captain Kirk gave her a surprised glance, while Doctor McCoy gripped his drink hard when he saw her.

"Why are you at this party S'nell? Did someone invite you?" Doctor McCoy snapped.

"I ordered her to be here Doctor McCoy, because I thought it was high time S'nell mingle more with the crew. Do you have a problem with that?" Lieutenant Uhura replied. His lips thinned and he looked away. Then he took another drink from his glass.

"Relax Bones. Inviting S'nell was a good idea Uhura. She should be able to have an enjoyable time off duty like the rest of us. S'nell, can I get you anything else other then that water?" Captain Kirk said.

"No thank you Captain. The last time I drank anything else at a social gathering, it ended badly. I have no desire to repeat that experience." S'nell responded to the offer.

"Sounds like there's a story there." Captain Kirk prodded.

"Indeed sir." S'nell replied then took a drink of her water.

"Please, when we are off duty it's Jim, or Kirk if you really want to be formal. Just don't call me sir, and only Captain when I'm on duty. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I was just curious." Captain Kirk stated.

"Let me guess. One of the male Human crew members of the Omega Research Station became drunk and flirted with you in an inappropriate manner. As a result you stormed out of the room." Lieutenant Uhura speculated.

"Not quite Lieutenant Uhura. To be specific, the Human man in question was a tall security officer so he must have thought he could easily handle me. I had overheard that he'd been dared to flirt with me by his friends, which did not put me in a responsive mood for his conversation. So when he stroked both my antenna I nearly broke both his wrists." S'nell snapped. Lieutenant Uhura gasped.

"Well, I don't blame you S'nell. Everyone should know that touching antenna is not something you ever do to an Andorian no matter the gender. Given how sensitive your antenna are and that Andorians are a very passionate people, it's not surprising that touching of your antenna is considered sexual assault under Andorian law except for medical purposes, during a Ushaan duel, or in private between a couple or a bondgroup. I'm surprised that you didn't beat him senseless." Lieutenant Uhura responded.

"I considered it Uhura. But then I would have been brought up on charges of assaulting a superior officer. Or he would have thought I wanted to have sex with him. I can't decide which would have been worse." S'nell declared.

"So how exactly did the custom of the Andorian female attacking the man to start an intimate relationship come about then?" asked Captain Kirk. At that question, Commander Spock raised an eyebrow and Doctor McCoy chocked on his drink. Captain Kirk and S'nell looked at him in concern but Doctor McCoy waved off their scrutiny with an upraised hand as he coughed.

"I'm fine, my drink just went down the wrong pipe. Dammit Jim, that's an inappropriate question to ask an Andorian woman." McCoy stated after he had stopped coughing. S'nell looked at Captain Kirk and held up a hand just as he opened his mouth to speak. He fell silent at that.

"Inappropriate or not, I will answer his question nonetheless. For the sake of both Andorian female genders, I feel obliged to make this matter clear. Now, you are likely aware of the violent tendencies of an Andorian Kirk. Those emotions are due to our biochemistry just as much as the harsh environment of Andoria that has shaped our culture. Like the Vulcans, Andorians have a period in our history when we nearly destroyed our society with civil war. After peace was restored on Andoria, our society sought ways to channel our passions into more productive activities then killing each other. A means to control our tempers that proved effective was by finding ways to increase our sensory input levels.

So what began as a way to tame violent emotion by seeking increased sensation between partners before sex evolved over time into a normal and encouraged custom among all unmarried Andorians. Fighting in the context of beginning an intimate relationship is not about inflicting pain but rather asserting dominance over the subsequent sex. If the woman wins the fight then she will take the lead that time and visa versa for the man. If the man the woman chooses as an intimate partner is not equally interested in intimacy with her, he will not fight back at all. In which case the woman will then choose another man as her intimate partner." S'nell explained.

Her words were directed to both the Captain and Doctor McCoy, though she did her best not to look at the latter. Ever since she had learned that he was married S'nell had done her best to forget about Doctor McCoy. She was not in the habit of dwelling on unattainable men or men in a romantic fashion at all very often. So why in Ghu's name had she continued to think about him after he had escorted her to the guest quarters the evening of the memorial service? It would be best for everyone if she could view Doctor McCoy as simply another crew member on this ship and ignore his attractive qualities. She mentally resolved to try to do so from then on.

"That makes a lot of sense. But you said this custom only applies to unmarried Andorians. Don't most Andorians get married quite young in arranged groups of four individuals, one of each gender?" asked Captain Kirk.

"Most Andorians do so Kirk but I decided not to. I liked and respected the other three Andorians that had been chosen for me but not enough to have children with them." S'nell replied.

"But it's the twenty third century. Surely that's optional nowadays." Kirk replied.

"For Humans perhaps. But the whole point of an Andorian marriage is children, Kirk. A bondgroup is chosen by genetic compatibility in order to improve the success rates of conception and children are considered more important then an individual's own desires. Socially, you are considered a failure to your bondgroup and your family if you marry but do not have children. That attitude is never openly expressed among Andorians as what happens in the bedroom is considered private. But it is a pervasive one given the Andorian struggle to maintain adequate population growth compared to other Federation worlds." S'nell elaborated.

"But don't you ever get lonely S'nell?" Lieutenant Uhura wondered.

"If you keep yourself busy enough, you have no time to feel lonely Lieutenant Uhura. Now if you'll excuse me, I should mingle as you so put it. Good night to you all." S'nell concluded.

Then she walked away before any of them could reply. Lieutenant Uhura's question had caught S'nell off guard so S'nell hadn't really considered her reply. Though she also considered it to be the truth, at least for the most part. Now was not the time to dwell on such matters, she thought. She was here tonight to see if she could actually enjoy herself socially with this crew. Before she could approach anyone else Lieutenant Sulu approached her.

"Hey S'nell. I didn't expect to see you here tonight. Are you having a good time?" he asked her. She noticed that he was drinking a yellow colored drink. She was just about to answer him when Ensign Chekov came up to the two of them with an open box of brown candy. He was wearing a red hat trimmed in white which S'nell suspected was a reference to the Human figure of Saint Nicholas.

"Merry Christmas. Would you two like a chocolate?" he asked and gestured to both of them with the box. While Sulu took a chocolate S'nell shook her head when Chekov moved the box in her direction.

"No thank you. Just for your information Ensign Chekov, chocolate is poisonous to Andorians. But I will ignore your gesture given your clear ignorance about that topic." S'nell declared.

"I- sorry, I had no idea. I won't do that again S'nell. I'd better be going…" he stated with haste. A moment later, Ensign Chekov quickly scurried away to another group of people.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Lieutenant Sulu as he frowned.

"What, instructing a young and naive Starfleet officer on how not to offend an Andorian? Given my presence here on this ship for the remainder of this mission I rather think it is. Oh don't worry Lieutenant Sulu. Ensign Chekov is unlikely to be a threat, though I would not like to say for certain. Trust first and you will be the first one to die. That is an Andorian saying from the seventeenth century that I have found to still have relevance today." S'nell stated.

"You're paranoid S'nell. Everyone on this ship can be trusted." affirmed Lieutenant Sulu.

"Why? Because they are your friends, or because they are Starfleet officers? If it is the first then you are biased. If it is the latter then you are naive. Everyone except a Vulcan is capable of duplicity, and a Vulcan can still omit information if there is a logical reason to do so." S'nell claimed.

"That's just your opinion." Lieutenant Sulu stated. "In any case, I'm surprised that an Andorian would be celebrating a Human holiday. Especially one that not everyone on Earth celebrates anymore." Lieutenant Sulu continued as he rapidly changed the subject.

"I am only here because Lieutenant Uhura ordered me to come. Ordinarily I do not observe any Human holidays. Though I have found they are an excellent time for solitary research in the lab." S'nell explained.

"So what holidays do you celebrate as an Andorian?" Lieutenant Sulu asked curiously.

"Andorians are pantheists, with a belief in twenty one different Andorian Gods and Goddesses and a day of celebration for each. Though I do not personally observe any of the twenty one religious days on Andoria. There are three secular Andorian holidays that I do observe, as do all Andorians. The first holiday is the birthday of Lor'Vela, a day which is celebrated in early February. Lor'Vela was the female Andorian who united all the clans in our first planet wide government and in so doing stopped the constant warfare that was raging in the seventieth century on Andoria. The second holiday is a celebration of the first heat wave of the year on Andoria. The first heat wave of the year, which is usually in early May, we meet with our entire clan to have a feast with storytelling, dancing, and music that lasts from sundown to sunrise the next morning. Finally, the last holiday in the beginning of December is a more solemn occasion. This day we spend in remembrance for those of our family or friends who are dead. During this day an Andorian goes without food and drink from sunrise to sundown, dresses in ceremonial clothes, and places food and drink on the graves of those we have lost in order to reconnect with the souls of those who are no longer with us." S'nell explained.

"I see. But that last holiday sounds pretty religious to me." Lieutenant Sulu protested.

"How so, Lieutenant Sulu? Andorians honoring and remembering their dead is not dissimilar in some ways to the Human Mexican tradition of the Day of the Dead, when Humans visit the graves of their loved ones with decorations, food, and drink. This day of remembrance is not officially sanctioned by the Andorian temples. But it is a folk tradition that dates back to even before the founding of widespread organized religion and so it has continued to this day." S'nell argued.

"I guess that makes some sense. But how can you believe in an afterlife when you're an award winning scientist?" Lieutenant Sulu said.

"I believe there is a possibility of an afterlife because we have not been given any scientific proof otherwise. But I will admit that I cannot say for certain. My scientific research will remain after I am gone as will the memories of those who have known me. If that is all that remains I will be content with that legacy. As for my awards themselves, they were destroyed in the explosion of the Omega Research Station. To be frank, accepting them was not nearly worth the tedious award ceremony I had to sit through for either one. You would think that at a gathering of some of the brightest scientific minds in the galaxy that they would want to exchange ideas. But they were more interested in discussing famous people, or what's worse, Federation politics. My tolerance for either subject is nearly non-existent." S'nell replied.

"So if you don't like mingling, what do you for fun other then fighting?" Lieutenant Sulu asked.

"I enjoy reading William Shakespeare, who is one of my favorite Human authors. Like many Andorians, I also enjoy listening to music. Human jazz and Andorian blues are particular favorite genres of mine. Speaking of music, I have often thought the traditional male sidearm of Andorians, the flabbjellah, is emblematic of the duality of Andorians. The flabbjellah functions as both a musical instrument and a weapon, which is not something you can say about any modern weapons." S'nell stated.

"Speaking of weapons, how many do you know how to use aside from the ushaan-tor S'nell?" Lieutenant Sulu wondered.

"I was taught how to handle an Andorian knife at the Omega Research Station but I have not carried one on my person since I came aboard. You are teaching me the sabre and Lieutenant Commander Giotto is teaching me how to use a Starfleet phaser. That would bring me to a total of four weapons I can handle with varying degrees of proficiency. I will admit that it has been an adjustment to walk around unarmed. But in the interest of maintaining regulations I am prepared to make the sacrifice." S'nell observed.

"Given your proficiency in hand to hand combat I think you don't even need another weapon." Lieutenant Sulu stated.

"Thank you for the compliment. But I have found that it never hurts to have a plan B." S'nell said.

"Fair enough. You know, I've noticed you mainly eat meat for food S'nell. Is that typical of Andorians?" Lieutenant Sulu stated.

"Yes. That is because the harsh climate of Andoria planet wide has ensured there are only limited grains, fruits, vegetables, legumes, and nuts that would grow successfully. So one of our main sources of food quickly became the Andorian bull, whose meat is still widely eaten today. But the bull does not produce milk in the sense of an Earth cow or goat, so Andorians do not tend to consume dairy products nearly as much as some Humans. With the exception of cabbage soup and tuber roots which became popular, Andorians use vegetables as food for the bulls. By the time technology had advanced to the point in providing assistance in growing a wider variety of food, the habit of being mostly carnivores was quite ingrained among Andorians. Do you have any dietary preferences Lieutenant Sulu?" S'nell explained.

"Well, I do like seafood in all forms. I grew up eating a lot of rice though I prefer noodles." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

"I see. Well, it has been a pleasure to talk to you tonight Lieutenant Sulu. But I imagine there are other people here you also wish to talk to. It is hardly polite to monopolize your attention. Good evening Lieutenant Sulu." S'nell concluded.

"It's been my pleasure S'nell. Good night." Lieutenant Sulu stated. He nodded then turned and walked away to another group of crew members.

S'nell looked down at her glass and pondered getting more water. But she really wasn't that thirsty. As she looked over the room and saw everyone else in conversation, S'nell decided that she could leave now if she wished. Lieutenant Uhura had only ordered her to come but she hadn't said how long she had to stay at the party. S'nell put her glass back in the matter recycler and then quickly walked around her crew mates to the door. She saw the door and was close by it when Lieutenant Riley stepped in front of her abruptly. S'nell managed to stop in time to avoid a collision with him but it was only by grabbing both his arms. He stumbled back at that.

"Excuse me sir." she replied. Both his arms wrapped around her waist. At that she stiffened and immediately let go of Lieutenant Riley. She peered closer to look at his face and then frowned.

"With all due respect sir, I believe you are drunk." she stated. Had the punch been spiked even against regulations, she wondered.

"Of course not. Look, mistletoe!" Lieutenant Riley stated. S'nell's eyes were drawn overhead where indeed there hang an innocuous looking bundle of the Human plant from the ceiling above the two of them.

"Mistletoe is a Human custom not an Andorian one. So I feel no need to abide by it. Please remove your arms from me Lieutenant Riley." S'nell told him.

"Ah come on, it's just a kiss. That never hurt anyone." Lieutenant Riley urged her.

"For a Human perhaps not, but some creatures do kill by ingestion of saliva. I could provide you with an example but I doubt you would be interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to leave now." S'nell insisted.

"So if you won't kiss me, is there anyone else on this ship you want to kiss instead?" Lieutenant Riley wondered. S'nell took a deep breath before she replied.

"Lieutenant Riley, that's none of your business. For the last time, stop touching me before I do something you will find extremely unpleasant. Unless you want this party to end for you with a trip to the med bay." S'nell snapped.

"I suggest you do as the lass says Lieutenant Riley. Or the two of us will have words that involve regulations about how to treat female officers." Lieutenant Commander Scott said.

"Yes sir." declared Lieutenant Riley. A moment later he hastily stepped away from her. S'nell nodded in the direction of the chief engineer in thanks and then hurried out the room.

As she walked back to her quarters, S'nell felt annoyed both at Lieutenant Riley and the fact that many of the senior staff had seen her in that position. S'nell could have easily gotten free of Lieutenant Riley's arms but her idea would have involved physical violence. She had quickly learned that Starfleet frowned on that much more so then among Andorian officers. But not only had Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor McCoy been standing beside the chief engineer, she was aware that a good portion of the room had also been paying attention to her conversation with Lieutenant Riley. Those who hadn't been paying attention would hear about it soon enough through ship's gossip. Grateful that Ensign Harper was not sleeping in their quarters that evening, S'nell swiftly got ready for bed and then lay down in her bed. Sleep was a long time in coming that night but S'nell did eventually fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Stardate 2264.21

Ever since the Christmas party McCoy had renewed his efforts to stay away from S'nell. But he couldn't help seeing S'nell in passing when she visited the med bay for her lessons with Nurse Dominique. On this particular day, he had stayed behind in his office to finish up some paperwork and so he didn't realize the two women were at the desk in the med bay until he left his office. McCoy wasn't intending to acknowledge them as he walked past but something that S'nell said made him stop suddenly.

"Of course, Rigelian and Vulcan neurology is not the only way in which the two species have similarities. Doctor McCoy proved in 2260 that you could change Rigelian blood into Vulcan blood, though not without significant internal damage." S'nell said.

"You read my research article in the Starfleet Medical Journal that year?" McCoy asked in surprise. She turned in her chair to look at him calmly.

"Yes Doctor McCoy. I found your article to be articulate and intriguing. In fact, I was so interested that I had the idea to pursue a research project to see if the reverse was possible." S'nell replied.

"You mean turning Vulcan blood into Rigelian blood? How did it go?" asked McCoy as he walked closer to the two women. The idea intrigued him.

"You know how reticent Vulcans are about volunteering their biological information Doctor McCoy. After the destruction of Vulcan that has been even more true. I'm afraid you'll have to ask Vulcan Intelligence if you can have access to my research from 2261 on the subject. They considered the paper highly classified though I argued it should be more widely available. But they cited security risks and so I decided it was better to have the research at all rather then enter into an argument I wouldn't likely win. If the emotions of an Andorian are wearisome to a Vulcan, then the logic of a Vulcan is sometimes just as much so to an Andorian." S'nell explained.

"Yeah, Vulcans can be annoying all right. But thanks for letting me know about your research S'nell. Good evening to you both." McCoy said. Then he left the med bay and headed to his quarters.

Thanks in large part to him being on the Enterprise during the destruction of Vulcan in 2258, McCoy was granted access to S'nell's paper fairly readily. He read the research article over the space of that evening and the next. With the aid of Vortik, who was a medical technician from the Omega Research Station, S'nell had successfully turned Vulcan blood into Rigelian blood via a machine in 2261. He'd thought his use of footnotes in his published work was extensive but S'nell and Vortik used even more references then he normally did. Fortunately the footnotes were as interesting as the main body of the research paper. After that, he'd been curious enough to read the research papers that had won S'nell the Prescott Medal and Warner Medal on subsequent evenings.

After what he had read of her research, McCoy wouldn't go so far as to say S'nell was brilliant. But she certainly was very smart, articulate, and one of the most comprehensive scientific researchers he'd ever read. He could now see why Spock had thought she would make a good addition to the sciences division of the Enterprise. He wondered if he had time to pursue a joint research project with her. Though a small voice in his head told McCoy that research wasn't the only thing he would like to do with S'nell… As if the mere thought of S'nell had made her appear, McCoy looked up when he heard S'nell's soft voice asking him if she could sit at his table in the mess hall. Normally he would eat lunch with Jim, Spock, or both men but today he was alone.

"Sit down." he said and she did so. He noticed that S'nell was wearing her workout clothes which consisted of a tight long sleeved shirt and ankle length leggings. The clothes displayed her slim yet toned figure very well. McCoy told himself to breathe normally. He wasn't a hormonal teenager dammit. S'nell was not his wife either.

"So, how goes the testing?" McCoy wondered. Spock had told him and Jim that he would be testing S'nell this week in everything she had been learning about being a member of Starfleet. If she passed all of the exams S'nell would be given the rank of Crewman third class and placed on the gamma shift crew rotation in the biology lab.

"I believe the first day of testing yesterday has gone as well as I had hoped for. My test on Starfleet history and regulations with Commander Spock was fairly straightforward, even though it will take me some time to remember all the rules you abide by on this ship. As for my shuttle test with Lieutenant Sulu, I'm grateful that I passed the exam at all." S'nell explained then began to eat her lunch of chicken and bread.

"Well, I still don't like piloting a shuttle but it's better then using the dammed transporter. So what are you being tested on today S'nell?" McCoy asked.

"Today is my combat readiness testing. This morning was the phaser proficiency exam. Given that I'd never fired a Starfleet phaser before I stepped onto the Enterprise, I will be quite content with receiving a satisfactory result. As an Andorian I'm not fond of energy weapons. As a doctor I believe you know why." she answered.

"I do." stated McCoy grimly. The reason many Andorians didn't like energy weapons was because Andorians had a much greater chance of dying from even a graze if the phaser was set on a high setting in comparison to a Human. He'd seen the grisly results of phaser fire on an Andorian before. McCoy really hoped he didn't have to treat S'nell for a phaser wound on this mission.

"This afternoon will be my hand to hand combat exam. Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock wants you to bring a med kit to oversee my bout with Lieutenant Umal in order to in his words, mitigate or treat potential injuries. The fight will be held in the gym in an hour." S'nell replied.

"What injures? Why are you even fighting Lieutenant Umal when Lieutenant Commander Giotto is the head of security on the Enterprise?" McCoy demanded.

"I hope the injuries are nothing serious, but Andorians are very determined and often skilled fighters. Lieutenant Commander Giotto is the best Human fighter on this ship, but Lieutenant Umal is the best non Human except for Commander Spock. So Lieutenant Umal is a better match for my skill level. As for how Lieutenant Commander Giotto knows that, it is from first hand experience. After my initial hand to hand combat assessment, Lieutenant Commander Giotto told me that he'd fought Andorians before and so he could tell I was holding back, to use his words. He told me that a real enemy wouldn't do so and so neither should I. Then he asked me to come back a few days later for a second assessment. On that occasion, I gave Lieutenant Commander Giotto a real fight and he ended up in the med bay." S'nell explained.

"Thanks for the warning S'nell. I'll review Lieutenant Commander Giotto's medical file after lunch." McCoy said.

"Do you find my aggression concerning, Doctor McCoy? I have learned to control that reaction much better then in my past but I will always be a passionate person. Why do something at all if you do not do it to the utmost of your ability? A Human colleague at the research station once told me that I was an all or nothing kind of woman and he was right." S'nell declared.

"I know that Andorians never fight without a reason and I also know that your passionate nature is something you really can't change. Besides, I can't really throw stones in that department considering I tend to be quite emotionally expressive for a Human." McCoy said wryly.

"Being emotional isn't always a bad thing Doctor McCoy…" S'nell said softly. Their eyes met and held and McCoy took a sharp inhale at S'nell's intent gaze. He wondered if he was the crew member she wanted to kiss. Because based on her reaction to Lieutenant Riley under that mistletoe, S'nell had been thinking of someone in particular. If she kissed him, would he return it? Or would he let himself push her away because of Natira? They continued to look at each other in silence for what felt like minutes to him. Uncomfortable with both his thoughts and her extended scrutiny, McCoy looked away at the floor.

"Well, I should get that med kit and then I'll meet you in the gym S'nell." he declared gruffly.

"Indeed. I will see you shortly Doctor McCoy." S'nell responded. He nodded and then left the mess hall.

Once McCoy was in his office in the med bay he locked the door then brought up Lieutenant Commander Giotto's medical file. For the head of security he had less visits to the med bay then McCoy had thought he might. Then again, Barry Giotto hadn't become a lieutenant commander in security by not being able to accurately assess danger. That experience had been very valuable to both Jim and McCoy so far on this five year mission.

He noticed that the treatment that had been done on Lieutenant Commander Giotto by Doctor M'Benga three and half months ago was fairly extensive. The worst injury was probably the two broken ribs but the broken knee wouldn't have been pleasant either. Then there was the deep bruising that had been over a third of Lieutenant Commander Giotto's body. That bruising was mostly concentrated in the chest, back, and arms, but there was some bruising on the legs as well. If this was what S'nell considered a real fight then no wonder Lieutenant Commander Giotto didn't seem eager to go back for more, he thought. McCoy noted with approval that Doctor M'Benga had given Lieutenant Commander Giotto three days off afterwards to recover. All or nothing was right, he thought. But at least now McCoy knew what he should put in a med kit.

An hour later McCoy stood beside Spock a few meters away from the hand to hand combat area in the gym. They were looking at a nine by nine meter area of padded flooring that was used both for sparring and annual assessment of hand to hand combat skills. S'nell was standing at one side of the padded area and her opponent the Caitian Lieutenant Umal stood at the other side of the area.

"This fight will be fought until one of you pins the other to the floor for a span of one minute. If that is not done in fifteen minutes, then the winner will be determined by who is the least injured after an assessment by Doctor McCoy. There will be absolutely no biting, eye gouging, broken bones, or pulling of tail, ears, or antenna. If there is an occurrence of any of those actions then the other individual will automatically win the fight. You may begin now Umal, S'nell." instructed Spock.

Spock had barely finished speaking when the two of them began to circle each other. Lieutenant Umal and S'nell made a movement toward each other at about the same time. McCoy remembered that due to their higher metabolism, Andorians would tire faster then a Human. So theoretically all Lieutenant Umal had to do to win this fight was to wear S'nell out. He knew that S'nell had the superior strength while Lieutenant Umal had the superior agility. McCoy could tell both by their expressions and movements that this wasn't some playful way to work off aggression. Both of them were intent on winning this fight.

Lieutenant Umal went down first, but he quickly sprang up again and took S'nell down this time with him. They grappled for a moment then were both on their feet again. Lieutenant Umal's arm hit S'nell's chest, but she was able to twist his arm enough to put him off balance and send him to the floor again. McCoy thought she had him pinned then but Lieutenant Umal used his legs to get free. They were soon standing again.

Then S'nell took Lieutenant Umal down by the legs and they flipped and turned for a long moment. This time S'nell was the one who thew Lieutenant Umal off with her arms and rose to stand first. He took longer but also rose. They seemed to come closer and grapple with their arms for a long moment. S'nell moved to the side to avoid a kick from Lieutenant Umal and then grabbed his waist. She twisted and then she was on top of Lieutenant Umal.

S'nell held him securely by the arms and legs. He tried to get free but her hands moved to hold him more firmly. At that, he seemed to briefly wince. McCoy wondered if S'nell was pulling Lieutenant Umal's fur, which he knew was even more sensitive to sensation then the skin of a Human. Lieutenant Umal's shoulders rose and in response S'nell shifted her body to completely pin Lieutenant Umal beneath her. The resulting position looked very intimate and McCoy wondered if S'nell noticed or was even aware of that. Before he could dwell on the thought for long Spock spoke beside him.

"Enough. The winner of this bout is S'nell. What is your assessment of S'nell's skill in hand to hand combat, Lieutenant Umal?" Spock asked. McCoy came closer and began to scan S'nell first as she was the one who was on her feet first. All she had were some bruises which would be easy enough to treat. Lieutenant Umal's bruises were more extensive but he'd seen worse. McCoy was just glad there wasn't anything worse.

"That was the best fight I've had in years sir. The combination of strength and being able to redirect my kicks and punches to her own advantage made S'nell a formidable opponent. S'nell, would you like to spar with me every week? No one else on this ship except for Commander Spock can give me as much of a challenge as you can in hand to hand combat." Lieutenant Umal said.

"I'd like that Lieutenant Umal. You are an excellent opponent yourself. Let me know what time works for you." S'nell replied. Then she turned to look at McCoy.

"What's the verdict Doctor McCoy? Are we going to need to go to the med bay for treatment?" she wondered.

"You just have some bruising, both of you, but I would prefer that environment. This is hardly a private setting." he decided. Both S'nell and Lieutenant Umal nodded and followed McCoy out to the turbolift.

In the turbolift McCoy looked at S'nell more closely. Her breathing was still fairly heavy and his eyes scanned up and down her body twice before he looked away again. Would he be able to touch her skin as a doctor or did he want to touch it as a man? McCoy wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. So he decided that he would treat Lieutenant Umal and S'nell would be seen to by Nurse Dominique. He had to remain objective about all his patients no matter how attractive they were. At that thought, McCoy suddenly remembered S'nell's body pressed up against him in the med bay. He inhaled sharply then exhaled for a long moment at that memory. Now was the time for him to think of something nasty, such as the custody battle over his daughter, or that nasty Orion sexually transmitted infection, or even what a Gorn bite could do to an arm, he told himself. By doing so McCoy managed to regain some control over his desire just as they entered the med bay from the turbolift.

"Nurse Dominique, can you see to S'nell? She just has some bruises but I think she might be more comfortable with a female nurse treating them. I'll see to Lieutenant Umal." he ordered. Nurse Dominique nodded and motioned S'nell to sit down on a bio bed. Meanwhile McCoy gestured to the Caitain to lie down on a bio bed which Lieutenant Umal did so gingerly.

"Can you take off your shirt Lieutenant Umal, or will that be too painful?" he asked.

"I think the latter Doctor." replied Lieutenant Umal. McCoy could tell by the tone of Lieutenant Umal's voice that the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was starting. McCoy called for a privacy screen around the bio bed and gave Lieutenant Umal a pain killer. Then he began to work on the bruises. He started on the arms and worked his way down Lieutenant Umal's body. Lieutenant Umal was silent which was a nice change from some of his more vocal patients. After a few minutes, McCoy laid the dermal regenerator aside and Lieutenant Umal rearranged his clothing.

"Thanks Doctor McCoy. Can I go now?" Lieutenant Umal asked.

"Yes, but take it easy for the next day or so." McCoy answered.

"Sure. Permission to speak freely sir?" Lieutenant Umal replied.

"Of course. I'm your doctor after all." McCoy replied.

"That's not what I meant. Now, I happen to think that I'm a pretty observant person. After all, that is part of being a security officer. So if I noticed you admiring S'nell like you were just now in the turbolift, then sooner or later so will someone else who might be less willing to remain quiet about such a personal matter. So I suggest you two resolve this situation one way or another soon." Lieutenant Umal quietly replied. Then he quickly walked away before McCoy could reply.

Dammit, thought McCoy. Had S'nell noticed him checking her out too? She had remained silent throughout the time in the turbolift, but McCoy knew it was a good possibility. How had it come to this point, McCoy asked himself as he updated Lieutenant Umal's medical file. What had started as physical attraction had become something more as he'd read her research, heard Lieutenant Sulu talk about their fencing, and especially seen S'nell fight today.

McCoy realized that he now respected S'nell as an intelligent and thorough scientist, an assertive woman, and an excellent fighter. If he was being honest with himself, his type had always been assertive, smart, and capable women. Those were all qualities that S'nell possessed in abundance. Then when you combined those qualities with S'nell's body which was fit and slim but with enough curves to catch his eye, McCoy knew that he didn't stand much of a chance of not falling for S'nell even more then he already had. He knew that he had a tendency to fall for women fast and hard, and S'nell was no exception to that pattern.

But just because you feel a certain way doesn't mean you have to act on those feelings, McCoy told himself. Don't start something between you that will probably end badly if his past romances were anything to go by. Then there was the fact he was a doctor and so his work would always be very important to him. He didn't have time for romance any day of the week. Last but certainly not least, he was married to Natira even though light years currently separated them.

So all things considered, McCoy had to ignore S'nell as much as was possible in the future. It was the only possible solution that wouldn't cause anyone to get hurt. McCoy knew that if he spent more time at work and less time in the gym, he would encounter S'nell less frequently. Perhaps it was also time to start going to the weekly poker night held at Mr Sulu's quarters or to spend more time with Jim regularly, he thought. If he was with other people, then he wouldn't be sitting in his quarters alone thinking about S'nell when he should have been reading the latest issue of a medical journal on his PADD. His mind now made up, McCoy decided to spend more time interacting with the rest of the crew from now on. He would start after his shift in med bay had ended that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Four days later, an hour before the end of alpha shift, Spock looked up from where he sat behind the desk of his office at the door chime. So did the Captain who stood beside him.

"Enter." he called. S'nell walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me at this time Commander Spock?" asked S'nell.

"Yes. Have a seat." he urged her. S'nell walked further inside the room and then sat somewhat nervously on the chair in front of his desk. Spock passed a PADD over to S'nell and she took it.

"Are these the results from my recent testing Commander Spock?" S'nell asked as she began to read the screen.

"Indeed. I am pleased to inform you that you have passed all the tests with either satisfactory or excellent marks. Please stand to attention S'nell." Spock stated. She placed the PADD down on the desk and did so.

"S'nellastina zh'Vecar, as executive officer of the USS Enterprise A, I now award you a provisional rank of Crewman third class with a title of exobiology specialist. You will be placed on gamma shift crew rotation in the biology lab starting in the next duty roster cycle. Congratulations. Computer, please note the date and time of this order." Spock declared.

"Acknowledged." the Enterprise computer noted.

"Thank you sir." S'nell replied with a smile. Spock was grateful that she didn't shake his hand, but noticed she turned around as the Captain walked closer. She did shake the Captain's outstretched hand.

"Welcome to the Enterprise family Crewman S'nell." he stated.

"Thank you Captain Kirk, Commander Spock. Will that be all?" she replied.

"Yes. Report to the quartermaster for your uniform clothing now. Dismissed Crewman S'nell." Spock stated. S'nell nodded and left the room. Before either himself or the Captain could say anything further, the communication panel beside the door of his office beeped.

"Kirk here." said the Captain before Spock could reach the communication panel.

"Captain, you wished to be told when we'd entered the standard orbit of that planet on long range sensors. We've just done that now." came the voice of Lieutenant Sulu.

"Understood. Spock and I will be on the bridge shortly. Kirk out." the Captain replied then ended the communication. He led the way out the door with Spock right behind him. Spock's office was only several corridors away from the bridge so it was not long before they arrived there and the Captain sat down in the command chair. Spock walked over to the science station.

"Spock, give me a preliminary report of the planet." the Captain ordered after a moment. Spock looked down at his sensors.

"The plant we are currently orbiting is K class. The closest star is a G type. The radiation clouds in the atmosphere over the whole planet effectively mask sensor readings of the surface. This same radiation would be extremely hazardous in the long term to an away team even with an environmental suit." he responded.

"In that case, it might be easier to take a shuttlecraft and fly over the surface to survey the planet. If there is any life, it will be under a pressure dome. Spock, assemble an away team and-"

The rest of the Captain's sentence was ended there by the golden light of a transporter beam that enveloped him. Spock was just about to speak when he too felt himself being transported away along with the entire bridge crew. Once he rematerialized Spock looked around rapidly. It seemed all of the Enterprise crew were now inside what looked to be a vast cavern lined on all sides with black rock. There was grey soil under his boots.

"Where are we?" the Captain asked from where he stood a meter away from Spock. Before Spock could respond a low pitched voice came through the room.

"Greetings to you all. Welcome to Denab. We mean you no harm and hope that your stay on this planet is pleasant. We detected your ship in orbit so we extended our hospitality to you. Who is the leader among you?" the voice said. Spock looked for a speaker system in the rock but could find no evidence of such a device.

"That would be me. Captain James Kirk." the Captain replied as he stepped forward. The light of a blue transporter filled Spock's vision for a long moment. The Captain instinctively stepped back.

A moment later, a two meter tall female purple skinned humanoid with a large head stepped closer to the Captain. She had three breasts and was wearing a loose ankle length robe in an orange colored cloth and orange shoes. Spock noticed she had no visible hair but did possess large dark green eyes.

"Welcome, James Kirk. I am known as Velixen. You and your crew are weary. Why do you not rest here for some time? Any recreational activity you wish can be provided to you and your crew. We aim to anticipate every and any desire you possess." she said as she stroked the Captain's face. The Captain smiled. Spock wondered if Velixin was emitting pheromones or if the Captain was just responding to a veiled innuendo.

"Well, we are explorers so lead on Velixen. All right everyone, follow me." the Captain ordered.

"Captain, I must object-" Spock protested and Velixen looked at him sharply.

"There is no objection." she stated firmly. Before Spock could respond he felt himself being hit in the back with an energy weapon. He collapsed to the ground a moment later. Before his eyes closed, Spock observed the crew follow Velixen and the Captain out of the cavern voluntarily.

"Commander Spock? Commander? Sir?" came a voice into his consciousness. Spock slowly sat up and realized that Crewman S'nell stood beside him. He mentally estimated it had been eight hours that he had been unconscious. But as with all injuries, the pain made it difficult to be precise down to the minute level.

Spock held up a hand. "I am unharmed Crewman S'nell. That energy weapon was set to stun." he informed her.

"Indeed sir. The others are just waking up." she replied. She gestured to where there were six other crew beside himself and Crewman S'nell nearby who were slowly siting up. They were Lieutenant Keenser, Ensign R'hon, Ensign Elisa, Ensign Madeline, Lieutenant Umal, Lieutenant Z'tok, Ensign Rila, Ensign Melzadi, and Ensign Grasia. The only thing they had in common was that they were all not Human, unlike the rest of the crew of the Enterprise A.

"Are you all unharmed?" he asked and they all nodded. Ensign Rila was among the first to stand. With an outstretched hand she confirmed to Spock that there was a forcefield in front of them.

"Sir, why were we not affected compared to the rest of the crew? Where have they been taken?" asked Ensign Madeline.

"The natives of Denab could have wanted our technology. The Enterprise A is an advanced ship, and other then the transporter and energy weapons we don't know the technological level of this species." Lieutenant Umal spoke.

"I would prefer not to speculate until we have more data on why we have been captured." Spock replied.

"I want food." Lieutenant Z'tok demanded. A moment later, several dishes of food and cups filled with water were transported to the corner of their cell.

"Interesting. So our captors are listening to us and responding to our desires. Will they tell us why we are here?" Ensign Rila wondered.

"The food and drink is safe for all of you to eat. As we stated earlier, we mean you no harm. You all objected, and so you were secured until we are finished. Once we have concluded our business, you will all be returned to your ship in orbit." a voice came into their cell.

"What about Captain Kirk and the rest of the crew? Where have you placed them?" asked Spock.

"They are all safe and happy. They have all accepted our hospitality, and will be well provided for while they remain on the planet." the voice insisted.

"I would prefer to speak to them to verify that myself." Spock replied.

"We cannot grant you that request. If there is anything else you desire please ask, and we will consider it." the voice continued.

"Can you provide me with a tricorder? As Captain Kirk explained, our ship is made up of explorers and I am curious about your world." Spock requested.

"That is not possible. Now I must go." the voice concluded.

"Well, that was the most polite captor I have ever encountered." Ensign Melzadi declared.

"Perhaps. If anyone is in need of refreshment, I suggest you avail yourself of it at this time as it is uncertain when we will be provided with more nourishment." Spock decided. The crew lined up in a neat row and Spock distributed the food and drink to everyone except Lieutenant Keenser, who had already eaten a small amount. When he returned to the Enterprise, he would be sure to talk to Lieutenant Commander Scott about appropriate discipline in a captivity situation in regards to Lieutenant Keenser, he thought.

"Crewman S'nell, what are the Starfleet regulations in the event of a captivity?" he asked her.

"Well, you are not supported to talk about how you plan to escape. I don't know if it's advisable to talk at all in this situation, given our captors have demonstrated they are listening to us." she replied.

"Indeed. Unless any of you have anything further to add, it would be advisable to be silent until we receive more information." Spock declared.

Some of his colleagues sat while other stood. Spock considered his situation. He was aware of the personnel files of everyone on board, but except for Ensign Madeline, Ensign Melzadi, Ensign Elisa, and Crewman S'nell, he had never personally interacted for an extended period of time with the other crewman. But having scientists, engineers, a maintenance officer, a command officer, a communications officer, and a security officer was an advantageous mixture of personnel. On the other hand, none of the officers save Lieutenant Keenser, Lieutenant Z'tok, and Lieutenant Umal had ever been on an away mission before and exposure to a difficult situation like captivity might prove problematic if it triggered memories of Altamid. But perhaps now would be an ideal time to come up with possible scenarios in order to affect their escape back to the Enterprise.

It had now been seventy two hours and thirty three minutes since their capture, and Spock observed that the evidence showed in different ways according to the crew member. Although they were all dirty and had significant body odor, nourishment and a bathroom had been provided for all of them and they had all taken advantage of such basic necessities. The ground had been uncomfortable for sleeping, but they all had various amounts of rest.

Lieutenant Umal had insisted they post a guard on a rotating eight hour basis to see if there was any physical sign of their captors, and Spock had agreed. Ensign Grasia and Lieutenant Keenser, the two engineers, had examined the cell thoroughly and then seemed to agree there was no evident way through the rock or the forcefield. Ensign R'hon, the maintenance officer, was the least energetic. So far he had spent his time sitting against the wall. The other crew had not talked at all. As for himself, Spock had attempted to rest as much as possible. With so many others in close proximity, personal meditation was impossible. But they had all been careful not to touch him, a fact for which he was grateful.

"Thank you for waiting. In gratitude for your cooperation, you will be returned unharmed to your ship now." came the voice. Before he could respond, Spock and the others disappeared in a transporter beam. They all rematerialized in the transporter room of the Enterprise. Spock was the first to rise to his feet, followed by Lieutenant Umal, then the others.

"Computer, what systems are operational?" asked Spock as she noted that the lighting level were at a normal level of brightness.

"Life support at 100% efficiency. Turbo lifts at 100% efficiency. Inertial dampeners at 99% efficiency. Deflector at 98% efficiency. Tractor beam at 97% efficiency. Environmental controls at 96% efficiency. Shields at 95% efficiency. Food synthesizers at 28% efficiency. All other primary and backup systems are not operational at this time." the computer informed him.

"How many individuals are present on the Enterprise?" Spock wanted to know.

"Nine individuals are on board the Enterprise, all located in the transporter room. In command order, they are Commander Spock-"

"Stop. Run a level three diagnostic of all systems and inform me when the results are complete." Spock interrupted the computer.

"Acknowledged." the computer concluded. Spock looked at the others.

"Ensign Grasia and Lieutenant Keenser, proceed to engineering and repair the engines and helm as fast as possible. Place the first priority on the helm, as it is imperative we maintain a standard orbit around Denab. Ensign Melzadi, proceed to the cartography lab and perform a full analysis of this region of space. Ensign Madeline, Crewman S'nell, Ensign R'hon, Ensign Rila, and Ensign Elisa, you will all proceed to do a ship wide inventory of all twenty six decks. You will walk through every room on every deck and make a note of all the contents in that room on the computer. Split up to maximize your efficiency with one individual being placed per deck. Once you are finished, check your list against the computer inventory. Normally I would not ask you to enter crew quarters, but in this case you are authorized to do so." Spock instructed them.

"Do you think we were robbed sir? Could the natives be scavengers?" asked Ensign R'hon with worry.

"I am uncertain at this time, but it is a possibility Ensign R'hon. Lieutenant Umal, Lieutenant Z'tok, you will accompany me to the bridge, where we will repair the sensors and communication systems. All of you will meet me with a status update in two hours in briefing room C. You have your orders. Dismissed." Spock concluded. They all nodded and quickly dispersed.

"Commander Spock, why did you ask me to accompany you? I only barely passed the Engineering classes at the Academy." Lieutenant Umal replied as they walked down the corridor.

"If that is the case, then you can still hand me tools. But I also asked for you to accompany me as the sensors are down. I am not certain if both the external and internal sensors are not operational." Spock answered.

"Meaning we could have intruders if they disabled the intruder alert system." Lieutenant Umal replied.

"Precisely. Be on our guard." responded Spock. There were no aliens when they arrived on the bridge, but the consoles that contained the sensors, communications, weapons, and navigational controls had been attacked by being smashed in quite vigorously.

"Computer, maintain a standard orbit of Denab. Divert power from other systems to do so if necessary. Then raise the shields." ordered Spock.

"Shields raised. Unable to comply on standard orbit." the computer told him. Spock finished his circuit of the room.

"We appear to be missing tools to repair the damage. Though the other consoles appear to be unaffected." Spock concluded after he had taken a walk around and looked in the location where a repair kit would normally be kept at on the bridge.

"So we are essentially drifting and flying blind. What do you suggest we do next, Commander Spock?" asked Lieutenant Z'tok.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

S'nell had looked at a computer layout of the Enterprise A soon after arriving on board and so she was aware there were twenty six decks of the ship. But without any crew, the corridors and rooms seemed more vast then usual as she walked and began to do an inventory. The first room S'nell walked into confirmed Ensign R'hon's theory that they had been robbed. But there wasn't time to focus on her emotions when she had a job to do. So she took a deep breath and began an inventory. Before now, she had never really realized how many different kinds of rooms the Enterprise had. Currently S'nell was on deck five.

Except for the engineering officers, whose crew quarters were on decks sixteen and seventeen, all other crew quarters were on decks four and five. While the senior staff and officers with lieutenant commander rank or above had larger single quarters, the rest of the crew had smaller shared quarters of four officers each. As for the common areas, the gymnasium was on deck nineteen, the bar was on deck six, while the galley and the mess hall were both on deck nine. The arboretum was on deck twenty while the observation deck was a room by itself at the very top of the ship with windows from the floor to the ceiling. The four recreation rooms were scattered throughout the ship on decks six, eight, fifteen, and nineteen.

The briefing rooms were scattered throughout the ship on decks one, six, nine, thirteen, and nineteen. They varied in size from small two person rooms to a large room that seated at least twenty people. The briefing rooms were left empty unless a meeting had been called by one of the senior staff or had been scheduled by a Yeoman. When it came to science, S'nell thought the laboratories on the Enterprise were well equipped for a spaceship. Each science department had its own lab, which varied in size and were located on decks ten, eleven, and twelve. Any alien artifacts were stored in the archive vault on deck thirteen. There was also a communications lab on deck thirteen, which according to Ensign Rila was much more comfortable to work in then the first Enterprise communications lab. Starfleet might be an organization of explorers, but S'nell understood the Enterprise would never have as many scientists on board as a science vessel, research station, or starbase.

The universe was a dangerous place and so there was also a need to defend themselves. Besides the external torpedo launchers and phaser banks of the Enterprise, there were also other rooms dedicated to the defense of the ship. The armoury and phaser practice range were both located on deck eleven. There was also the deflector room and auxiliary control, both located on deck twenty. The brig on deck ten had two individual detainment cells. Lieutenant Umal had mentioned to her that the two computer consoles in that room were not manned unless the cells were occupied.

As for other areas found on the Enterprise, deck seven comprised the med bay, a medical laboratory, and the offices of the chief medical officer, assistant chief medical officer and head nurse. S'nell was quite familiar with deck six, as that is where the transporter room, guest quarters, and officers mess were located. The shuttle bay was on deck twenty six and the cargo bay was on deck twenty five. Engineering as well as the office of the chief engineer comprised all of decks fourteen and fifteen. Finally, the bridge and the personal offices for the senior staff aside from the medical officers and chief engineer formed deck one.

S'nell mainly spent her time in the biology lab, the gym, the mess hall, or her quarters. Perhaps it was because S'nell had only been on this ship a short time or perhaps it was because of that fight with V'tek on the bridge, but most people went out of their way to avoid her. She didn't get along with one of her roommates, Ensign Harper, who worked in the physics lab. Fortunately, S'nell got along well enough with Ensign Elisa and Ensign Rila, who were her other roommates. As for friends, the crew members that S'nell considered herself closest to on this ship were Lieutenant Sulu and Nurse Dominique.

S'nell reminded herself that it had taken months at both of her previous postings to feel like she really fit in. As the lowest ranked crew member on the ship and the only one who had not attended Starfleet Academy, she knew that most people felt free to ignore her. But why should she care for personal advancement when scientific knowledge was much more compelling? All personal ambition got you was enemies. Sooner or later that ensured that you got a knife or phaser to your chest or back, S'nell mused. To a Human, that thought would sound paranoid. But it's not paranoid when it happened all the time, S'nell thought. Just because the Federation was at peace right now didn't mean people always got along.

She had only to look at the relationship between Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy for an example of that. S'nell knew there was a deep mutual respect between the two men, but their extensive differences ensured that they would never agree on almost anything. I wonder how much of their arguing is because they really disagree, or how much of it is habit by now. She'd seen the same pattern with other colleagues, who genuinely didn't like each other at first but then slowly learned how to work together.

Then S'nell frowned. Why was she even still thinking of Doctor McCoy? She'd never found a Human attractive before him. Perhaps it was the mixture of McCoy's intelligence and his compassion that had intrigued her. She also appreciated that like her, he spoke his mind. Then she remembered that McCoy had been very physically fit when he'd held her in the med bay. Had his arousal just been due to her proximity or was there more to it? No, Doctor McCoy was married and so his desire was just an involuntary Human male response to stimuli. If she removed the stimulus from his presence, namely herself, it would be better for both of them. Enough, S'nell admonished herself. She was now a member of this crew and she had orders to complete. She had to focus on that, nothing else. She took a deep breath then S'nell walked back to the turbolift. Then she proceeded to the next deck to continue the inventory.

Some time later S'nell found herself with the rest of the crew in briefing room C. There were no table or chairs in the room so they all stood in the middle of the room. Commander Spock cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Provide me with a status report on the ships inventory Ensign R'hon." Commander Spock ordered.

"I was right Commander Spock. We've been robbed, and this ship has been stripped bare. If the item wasn't connected to the power supply, the walls, the engines, or attached to the deck, a railing, or the ceiling, it's gone." Ensign R'hon replied despondently.

"Could you be more specific about what is missing Ensign R'hon?" Commander Spock inquired.

"The full list from all four of us after a complete survey of all twenty six decks comprises eighty thousand, seven hundred, and five items sir. But to summarize, we have no unsynthesized food, clothing, drinkable water, medicine, weapons, tools, shuttlecraft, emergency and mission supplies, personal items, and no furniture except for the beds, chairs, and desks in the crew quarters, the cabinets in the science labs, the cabinets and bio beds in the med bay, and the chairs behind the computer consoles and displays." Ensign R'hon replied. Spock raised an eyebrow at that extensive list.

"Was there anything else left on board?" Commander Spock asked.

"Sir, there was only the water in the swimming pool, the probes in the cargo bay, the plants in the arboretum and the botany lab and…" S'nell informed the Commander then paused before she could finish her sentence.

"Tell Commander Spock Crewman S'nell. After all, I doubt Commander Spock will be that surprised." Ensign Elisa urged S'nell.

"But it is quite clearly against regulations." S'nell protested.

"There must be a reason the natives of Denab left it when they were so through in removing everything else." Ensign Madeline insisted.

"If there is something you are omitting Crewman S'nell I wish to know. No matter how many regulations the item violates." Commander Spock ordered.

"It's the Human alcohol sir. Namely, the bourbon in Doctor McCoy's locker and the whisky close to Lieutenant Commander Scott's quarters. Doctor McCoy only had two bottles of alcohol but Lieutenant Commander Scott had a considerable supply of whisky. He hid it in the Jeffries tubes across from his quarters." S'nell supplied reluctantly.

"Maybe the natives of Denab aren't too fond of bourbon or whisky. They probably drink something else for the same effect." Ensign Melzadi suggested.

"Or perhaps Human alcohol is a toxin to them. Crewman S'nell and Ensign Elisa, begin a list of other potential biological toxins we could deploy against the natives of Denab," Commander Spock ordered.

"That will be very challenging without knowing more about their biology. I could end up killing them Commander Spock." S'nell observed.

"Your concern is noted Crewman S'nell. I too wish to avoid loss of life if possible but that may not be feasible in this situation. Ensign Grasia, what is the status of engineering?" Commander Spock replied.

"Sir, it's the computer consoles in engineering which are damaged, nothing else. The warp core and the impulse engine manifold remains intact. We could get the impulse and warp engines on line if I had tools to repair them." Ensign Grasia reported.

"Unfortunately that's the problem Ensign Grasia. When I checked the status of the synthesizers, I noticed that all of the synthesizers on the entire ship have been reprogrammed to only produce food and drink. We can't synthesize tools, clothes, medicine or anything else. Without tools I can't change the modifications. What's worse, we can't get the other ship systems up and running again without tools either." Lieutenant Z'tok explained.

"But we have some idea of where we are at least. The cartography lab has the computer backup of the long range sensors of this section of space stored there. I should be able to transfer the star chart onto the view screen of the bridge if I was able to divert power from the deflector." Ensign Melzadi responded.

"That would be useful Ensign Melzadi. For the time being we should all head to the medical bay. After showers in decontamination everyone must have a meal and then sleep for a minimum of eight hours in their quarters. After which time we will all meet on the bridge to discuss our next steps. You are all dismissed." Commander Spock concluded. S'nell headed out of the briefing room with the rest of the crew.

S'nell could tell they all were more alert and energized by that rest when they all filed onto the bridge eight hours later. With help from Ensign Grasia, Ensign Melzadi soon had the star chart on the view screen of the bridge. Then Ensign Meldazi and Commander Spock took a long look at the map.

"Sir, could we use one of the probes to get a sample of the atmosphere of Denab? It would help to understand what conditions the crew would be exposed to." Ensign Madeline suggested.

"Indeed. Launch a probe, Lieutenant Z'tok." Commander Spock ordered. Lieutenant Z'tok wandered over to the operations console which had remained undamaged and pressed a few buttons.

"Probe away sir. Receiving trajectory… It will enter the outer atmosphere in thirty seconds. Probe destroyed, though what weapon was used is unknown. I could use a tractor beam to take what remains of the probe to the cargo bay for analysis sir." Lieutenant Z'tok stated.

"Do so. Lieutenant Z'tok, Lieutenant Keenser, and Ensign Grasia, proceed to the cargo bay and perform an analysis of the debris as much as possible." Commander Spock stated. The three officers nodded and quickly headed off the bridge.

"So now we have no idea of what's in the atmosphere, only that the natives of Denab don't want us to know." Ensign Madeline complained.

"What if the atmosphere has nothing to do with the plans the natives of Denab have for the crew? They could be questioning them for information." Lieutenant Umal suggested.

"If that was the case, then why capture the whole crew? Not everyone on this ship has knowledge of classified or sensitive information. But what else could the natives of Denab want? Unless…" S'nell trailed off there as a very grisly possibility came to her mind.

"Please finish your sentence Crewman S'nell." urged Commander Spock.

"Commander Spock, there is a possibility that the natives of Denab consume blood for their food. Specifically, they could want to have the iron in the blood of the crew, something that is found in large quantities in a Human body. That would explain why they didn't want anything to do with the alien crew who all have different blood chemistry. The minor concentrations of minerals in a body could be received from diet and atmosphere, but the major concentrations can only be recycled within the circulatory system of the Human body." S'nell suggested.

"You could be right Crewman S'nell. Why select magnesium or potassium for example when there are only minute amounts present of those elements in the Human body?" Ensign Elisa agreed.

"As you know Ensign Elisa, transferrin is the protein that controls the level of iron in Human blood. Now, the Human body automatically replenishes the complete blood supply in three days. But if a small amount of blood was taken on a daily basis and replenished with water, the individual would not even notice, especially if they were sedated." S'nell continued with the possible scenario.

"Do we have any transferrin on board?" Ensign Madeline wondered.

"Lieutenant Sulu told me that Ensign Wong mentioned that the reason the plant with purple leaves in the botany lab is behind a force field is because it causes a painful itchy rash in Humans. I was curious as to why it would be there if that was the case. So I performed a chemical analysis on the leaves. It turned out the leaves are very high in transferrin. As an Andorian I could safely pick them and grind them down. However, we cannot use water as a liquid base for a mixture because the transferrin won't dissolve in pure water and the chlorine in the pool water will neutralize the protein." S'nell realized.

"In that case, why don't we use Lieutenant Commander Scott's supply of whisky? There should be enough there to give a small dose to each of the crew. It's not entirely water after all." suggested Ensign R'hon.

"That could work, but we shouldn't give the crew too much. After all, the high alcohol content might give them liver damage or vomiting." warned Ensign Elisa.

"It would not in controlled amounts Ensign Elisa." S'nell suggested. She turned to Commander Spock who had been silently listening. "What do you think of this idea, Commander Spock?" she asked.

"Although your suggestion is quite grim, there remains a possibility that it could be what the natives of Denab intend for the crew. Ensign Elisa, Crewman S'nell, and Ensign Madeline, prepare as much of this mixture as you can." Commander Spock ordered. All three of them nodded and headed to the botany lab.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:  
I am posting two chapters this week in order to finish this part of the story. Thank you for continuing to read the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven

Four hours later, S'nell stepped back from the cabinet in the botany lab as she placed the last dose of the mixture beside the other vials. They now had enough of this substance for the whole crew.

"We've been working without a break, Crewman S'nell, Ensign Madeline. What about a meal?" suggested Ensign Elisa.

"Good idea, Ensign Elisa." stated S'nell. The three of them had almost gotten to the turbolift when the ship heaved and tipped. That motion threw the three of them against the wall.

"Are you all right, Ensign Elisa, Ensign Madeline?" wondered S'nell as she gingerly stood back up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ensign Elisa said.

"So am I. What was that?" asked Ensign Madeline.

"I don't know, but let's head to the bridge." suggested S'nell.

S'nell, Ensign Madeline and Ensign Elisa quickly hurried inside the turbolift. They entered the bridge a short time later to find everyone present except for Lieutenant Z'tok, Lieutenant Keenser, and Ensign Grasia.

"I can't say for certain Commander Spock, but I think that was a solar flare from the star in orbit of Denab. The shields must have protected us from the radiation, but the force would have shifted the direction of the ships drift. Give me a moment to recalculate a new trajectory for the Enterprise." Ensign Melzadi said.

"Well, the ship is still in one piece so hopefully the emergency bulkheads managed to be activated." Lieutenant Umal stated. A few moments later, Lieutenant Z'tok, Lieutenant Keenser, and Ensign Grasia quickly entered the bridge. All three of them were soaked in water.

"Report Lieutenant Z'tok." Commander Spock demanded.

"Commander Spock, the engineering storage room has been flooded from the water treatment pipes bursting violently. The emergency bulkheads are now in place, sealing off all of decks fourteen and fifteen. The remaining water from the pipes has been emptied into the emergency holding tank until repairs can be undertaken. We've started the emergency fans to dry the area, which should have both decks fourteen and fifteen completely dry in about two hours." Lieutenant Z'tok informed Spock.

"I see. What about the warp drive and impulse engines Ensign Grasia?" Commander Spock demanded.

"The force of the solar flare broke open the doors of the warp core which automatically triggered the emergency shutdown routine. As for the impulse engines, the doors which house the driver coil assembly manifold were damaged in the solar flare, which caused the impulse engines to automatically shut down. The water from the pipes entered many of the computer consoles on decks fourteen and fifteen. Because of their exposed wiring, they shorted out and are now not functioning. In other words, we won't be going anywhere anytime soon under our own power Commander Spock." Ensign Grasia summarized.

"Commander Spock, I've now recalculated the drift trajectory of the Enterprise after that solar flare. The good news is that the solar flare pushed the ship far enough away from the orbit of the star and the orbit of Denab that the ship will not be caught in the gravity of either the star or the planet. As well, the Enterprise will not become part of the orbital resonance of this star system. The bad news is that I only have a backup sensor readout from the cartography lab for the next three days at most of the space around us. After that we will be adrift in completely uncharted space." Ensign Meldazi informed everyone.

"That's the last thing we need with all of the ship systems that are not operational right now." Lieutenant Z'tok observed.

"I agree." Lieutenant Umal said.

"We may not have much. But if we could find a way to initiate communications with the surface of Denab we still might be able to get the crew back on board." suggested S'nell.

"Clarify what you mean Crewman S'nell." insisted Commander Spock.

"Sir, the natives of Denab left this ship severally disabled in many systems, yet they did not seriously damage life support or the environmental controls. Even on the surface, they likely could have killed us with those energy weapons and they did not. To me, these actions imply that the natives of Denab value life in some capacity. I understand what I am about to say next violates the Prime Directive Commander Spock, but perhaps we could bargain for the lives of the crew by allowing the natives of Denab to keep the technology they have obtained from the ship." S'nell suggested.

"Regulations clearly state that no technology which could be used to advance a civilization of another race shall be left behind on the surface of an alien planet, Crewman S'nell." Commander Spock immediately responded.

"Yes, and that makes sense, particularly in pre-warp civilizations. But if the natives of Denab are already warp capable, then our technology may not be helping to further advance their civilization." Lieutenant Z'tok stated.

"Or maybe they've become warp capable in the first place by stealing from other societies and using their technology." Ensign Grasia suggested.

"Yes, but we can't say for sure. Unless…" Ensign Elisa stopped talking.

"Yes Ensign Elisa?" stated Lieutenant Umal.

"Crewman S'nell, we tested everyone's blood for biological and chemical toxins before their showers in decontamination which were all negative. But at the time, we didn't test the blood for evidence of hydrocarbons, plutonium, uranium, and other heavy metals that could indicate a level of industrial development. That could help us to pinpoint at least a rough estimate of how technologically advanced the natives of Denab are." Ensign Elisa suggested.

"Yes it could. Do we have your permission to proceed Commander Spock?" S'nell wondered.

"Yes. Do so now. We will all meet in briefing room B in two hours to discuss your findings." Commander Spock ordered.

"Aye sir. Come on Crewman S'nell." Ensign Elisa said. The two of them left the bridge to go to the med bay where the blood samples were.

Two hours later in briefing room B, Commander Spock turned to Ensign Elisa.

"Report Ensign Elisa. What level of technological development is the society of the natives of Denab currently at?" he asked.

"Sir, from a technology standpoint the society of the natives of Denab is developed to the level of the 2260s. We've found that the natives have photon torpedoes; one of those weapons are what destroyed the probe. Also, the natives have built numerous small warp powered shuttlecraft of tritanium, which is the same material the Enterprise shuttlecraft are built of."

"As for their settlements, the Denab natives have developed cities from the same metals found on current Earth buildings, over which they have large pressure domes. There are clear signs of modern communication equipment by what has been vaporized as garbage in the soil. The planet has extensive areas of heavy metal deposits, which the natives have moved over the pressure domes so that their cities can avoid detection from sensors. On the outskirts of these cities, we also found deposits of minerals that are only found in iron blooded Humanoid skeletons. This discovery likely confirms Crewman S'nell's idea that the natives of Denab are feeding off the iron in the blood of the crew." Ensign Elisa explained.

"So Starfleet technology would advance their culture, but not by much? Is that what you are saying, Ensign Elisa?" Lieutenant Umal asked for clarification.

"The difference is not measured in years, Lieutenant Umal. But rather by how long it would take the natives of Denab to come up with the technology on their own unaided by what they have taken from the ship." Commander Spock stated.

"Commander Spock, what if we could pinpoint where our supplies are being held with the deflector? Then we could build a series of IEDs from the probes and use the tractor beam to bring them down to the surface of the planet. After which we would detonate as much of our technology as possible. That might rattle the natives of Denab enough to beam back the crew to the ship without leaving a great deal of valuable technology behind on the surface. That way Starfleet technology would have a minimal influence on the natives of Denab while still giving us a chance to get the crew back." Lieutenant Umal proposed.

"But you may not be able to destroy all the technology, or at least you wouldn't be able to confirm you had without operational sensors." Lieutenant Z'tok protested.

"True, but mounting a rescue mission and having the native society attack the ship are both exceptions to the Prime Directive. That means we have some small latitude here Lieutenant Z'tok. What do you think Commander Spock?" Lieutenant Umal stated.

"Your proposal has merit Lieutenant Umal. Ensign Elisa, work with Ensign Madeline to come up with a gas that could be diverted from the environmental control systems and has explosive properties. Lieutenant Z'tok, Lieutenant Keenser, Ensign Gracia, and Lieutenant Umal, begin working on the probes to modify them enough so they would not be detected and could get close enough to the structure where the supplies are being held. We should focus the IED devices where our weapons and shuttlecraft are located, both to maximize the blast range and because those are the most dangerous of our supplies to fall into the hands of an alien culture. Ensign Melzadi, work with Lieutenant Z'tok to modify the deflector so we can scan the planet for Starfleet technology. Ensign Rila, Ensign R'hon and Crewman S'nell, explore how we can divert power from other systems other then life support in order to boost the power of both the deflector and the tractor beam. Crewman S'nell, how long would it take the natives to drain the blood supply of the crew completely?" Spock stated.

"I estimate it would take three or four days at most. Unfortunately, we don't know when that process began." S'nell answered him.

"I suspect it was not right away, as it would take time for the entire crew to lower their guard. They were promised recreational activities and if that was not provided in some form or another then some of the more suspicious crew may have realized what had happened sooner or later." Lieutenant Umal suggested.

"Even with the intense brain waves that ensured they gave no resistance whatsoever?" Ensign Madeline wondered.

"Yes. Because the brain waves of the Denab natives lead to feelings of pleasure and satisfaction, the brains of the crew will crave more intensity to feel the same sensations as time goes on. So the crew will eventually never want to leave the planet even as their bodies fade and die." S'nell explained.

"So if we leave the crew on the planet they will all certainly die." Ensign Rila stated.

"Unfortunately so. I suspect the natives of Denab will not keep the crew alive any longer then necessary. They seem to take everything they can and then lure their next ship and victims like the sirens in that Earth story called the Odyssey." Ensign Elisa replied.

"Permission to speak freely Commander Spock?" S'nell wondered.

"I welcome it Crewman S'nell." Spock answered.

"Sir, we may be out of time for the crew already. But it's ultimately your decision, Commander Spock. What is more valuable to you in this situation, not making an exception to the Prime Directive in this instance, or the chance to save the lives of eight hundred and ninety one people including your own girlfriend?" S'nell replied, trying to appeal both to the deep emotions she suspected he had toward Lieutenant Uhura and the Vulcan idea of the needs of the many. Commander Spock was silent for what felt like minutes to S'nell before he gave her an answer.

"We will all reconvene on the bridge tomorrow at 0800 hours. In the meantime you have your orders. You are all dismissed." Commander Spock concluded.

"Commander Spock, I've located where our supplies are being held with the deflector modifications. They are in two different warehouses on the outskirts of their main city. From the energy signatures of the warp engines on the shuttlecraft, I've been able to pinpoint their location. But I can't narrow down the location of any of our other equipment." Ensign Melzadi declared as she looked down at a console the next morning on the bridge.

"I see. Lieutenant Umal, have you prepared the improvised explosive devices?" Commander Spock asked.

"Yes, they are all ready and armed Commander. Shall I move them into position with the tractor beam?" Lieutenant Umal asked.

"Yes. Once they are on the roof of the warehouses as close as possible to the shuttlecraft, set the denotation to a time of thirty seconds. Then lower the shields." Commander Spock ordered.

"Understood." declared Lieutenant Umal and swiftly moved his paws over the tactical console. A few minutes later, he spoke again. "The improvised explosive devices are now in position. Initiating countdown. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… detonation. Shields now lowered." he concluded.

"Now we wait for a response." declared Lieutenant Z'tok.

"Indeed." replied Commander Spock. In order to boost power to the deflector and tractor beam, they had diverted all systems except life support. So currently they were weightless and the temperature was much colder then normal. Neither bothered S'nell, but she suspected that the others would soon find the environmental conditions problematic.

"Commander Spock, my antenna are detecting some sort of energy frequency coming from Denab, which is headed in the direction of the ship. It seems to be directed towards our cargo bay." S'nell stated as her antenna began moving and she closed her eyes to focus on the frequency.

"Ensign Elisa, Ensign R'hon, Ensign Madeline, and Crewman S'nell, head down to the cargo bay and investigate. If it is indeed the crew, revive the medical personnel first, followed by the most senior down to the least senior crew member. Once they are all revived, instruct the crew to all eat in shifts in the mess hall in order of last name. After that is concluded, I will call a meeting in briefing room H with the department heads and all of you in order to discuss the current status of the Enterprise." Spock ordered.

As a group, the four of them drifted over to the turbo lift and then to the botany lab. After they had retrieved her mixture they headed to the cargo bay. All of the rest of the crew were indeed present inside the vast room.

"Are they alive?" asked Ensign R'hon. It was a fair question given how still and pale they all looked. S'nell grabbed the nearest body, which was that of Ensign Chekov. She soon discovered that he had a slow pulse and his breathing was shallow. He was also unresponsive to her tapping his cheek but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"For now. I think it's likely they are sedated. Why don't we organize the crew by order of whom we are going to dose first?" S'nell replied. It took some doing to move their bodies given the lack of gravity but they were soon ready to begin.

Ensign Elisa revived Doctor McCoy and Ensign Madeline revived Doctor M'Benga. Both her and R'hon revived two of the nurses, Nurse Dominique and Nurse White respectively. All four of then waited after pouring the mixture down the throat of the crew member in question. For a moment nothing happened. Then all four of the medical officers gasped. They opened their eyes at about the same time.

"What the hell…" Doctor McCoy groaned.

"What happened?" Doctor M'Benga wanted to know.

"Where are we?" Nurse Dominique wondered.

"How long were we gone for?" asked Nurse White.

"You are in the cargo bay of the Enterprise and it's been five days since you were taken away by the natives of Denab. Ensign Madeline, can you go to the bridge and tell Commander Spock all the crew has been safely transported back on board and are in the process of being revived? Oh, and try and see if you can divert any power back to the environmental controls. I don't mind the lack of gravity, but the cold is another matter." Ensign R'hon said.

"Good idea. Here, take the rest of my doses Ensign R'hon." Ensign Madeline declared. She handed over her bag to him then slowly made her way out of the cargo bay.

"You protest too much about the cold Ensign R'hon. The temperature on this ship is currently five degrees Celsius, which I consider to be very pleasant." S'nell replied.

"You would, but then you're an Andorian not a Rigelian Crewman S'nell. Ensign R'hon, why didn't you just use the comm panel on the wall by the door to talk to Commander Spock?" asked Nurse Dominique.

"Because communications are down along with many other ship systems. Now if you'll excuse us Nurse Dominique, we have a lot of work to do to revive this crew." Ensign R'hon replied.

"You're not giving anything untested to this crew without further analysis. What exactly was in that foul tasting concoction?" Doctor McCoy demanded.

"Doctor McCoy, I've already run the mixture through a computer analysis. More importantly, it worked on all of you didn't it? Now please assist us with reviving the crew. Though I certainly can't order you around sir." S'nell insisted. Before he could respond, she had given some of the remedy to Nurse Banks and Ensign R'hon had given a dose to Nurse Chang. They both awakened in a similar fashion to the first four medical officers.

"Give me some of that Ensign R'hon. Why are you administering it in this fashion Crewman S'nell?" wondered Nurse Dominique as she accepted the extra bag of doses from Ensign R'hon. She handed some of the sealed cups to Doctor McCoy then Doctor M'Benga and finally Nurse White. Doctor M'Benga and Nurse White moved off to dose the senior staff.

"There were no hyposprays available." explained S'nell.

"What do you mean there were no hyposprays available?" exclaimed Doctor McCoy as he looked up after he gave Nurse Smith a dose of her mixture.

"You know, betting is against regulations. But if it wasn't, I'd give forty credits that Doctor McCoy will react badly when he sees the current state of the med bay." declared Ensign Elisa as she revived Nurse Lanh.

"I'd be willing to bet forty five credits that Lieutenant Commander Scott will react worse once he sees the emergency bulkheads on decks fourteen and fifteen." Ensign R'hon replied after he had dosed Nurse Mishra.

"I'd bet fifty credits that Captain Kirk won't put a formal reprimand in Commander Spock's personnel file for his bending the rules in his decision to rescue the crew." S'nell stated after she had dosed Nurse Sadik.

"So you were playing devil's advocate with that suggestion about leaving Starfleet technology behind on Denab, Crewman S'nell?" Ensign R'hon wondered as he dosed Doctor Zima.

"Of course I was. I would never advocate actually breaking the Prime Directive, as the ramifications would be disastrous. But I did want to see if there was any means of getting the crew back we hadn't considered yet. So I needed to get you all talking about whether Starfleet technology was more important then the lives of your crew mates. I don't have to like the rules of Starfleet personally, only work within them." S'nell explained as she dosed Nurse Leifsson.

"I see. I've known Commander Spock longer then you have Crewman S'nell. Before the destruction of Vulcan, Commander Spock would never have thought to break any Starfleet regulation or even consider making a exception to any of the rules. But Commander Spock is now not the same man he was in 2258." Ensign Elisa responded after she had dosed Lieutenant Sulu.

"Fair enough." said Crewman S'nell as she gave Captain Kirk a dose.

He swallowed the mixture then suddenly stopped breathing. The next moment S'nell remembered the emergency medical training that Nurse Dominique had shown her. She tipped Captain Kirk's head back with one hand and found a strong pulse in his neck. Then S'nell began to start mouth to mouth resuscitation. There was no time for panic, only time to count as she breathed air into Captain Kirk's lungs. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Kirk gasped and threw his head further back. She kept her hands on his neck and forehead as he panted. Then he blinked his eyes open and looked up at her.

"Crewman S'nell. I thought I said you weren't my type." he replied.

"Crewman S'nell just gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation, not a kiss you teenager. You probably had an allergic reaction to whatever concoction Crewman S'nell has been giving to the crew. So I think you owe the woman a thank you." Doctor McCoy grumbled as he looked at the pair from the other side of Captain Kirk. But she could also tell he was relieved his Captain and friend would probably be fine. S'nell suddenly realized she was still touching Captain Kirk and quickly removed her hands from him.

"I see. Thank you Crewman S'nell. Now, what in the world happened to this ship and this crew? Where is Spock?" wondered Kirk.

"Commander Spock is on the bridge Captain. Ensign Madeline has informed him of the crew's return. Speaking of the crew we still have many more people to revive, so if you'll excuse us Captain…" S'nell declared. Kirk waved a hand and S'nell took that as a sign to continue.

"Well, I should be getting to the bridge." Captain Kirk declared.

"Permission to speak freely Captain?" Ensign Elisa asked.

"Go ahead Ensign Elisa." Captain Kirk said.

"Sir, you and the rest of the Human crew nearly died on Denab. If the natives hadn't beamed you back when they did you would have. I'm not a doctor, but I don't think you are in any fit shape to be doing repairs. Eat with the rest of the crew, because I have the feeling you're going to need all the energy you can get over the next few days." Ensign Elisa suggested.

"I am very tired and I suppose a meal couldn't hurt." Captain Kirk grudgingly conceded.

"What do you mean the crew almost died Ensign Elisa? What exactly happened to this crew? Or to the ship for that matter?" demanded Doctor McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy, I'll wait until the briefing after the entire crew has eaten to explain, because it's a long story." Ensign Elisa responded. That was an understatement, S'nell thought. But now that they had all of the crew back on board S'nell hoped that they could continue with their mission.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

My apologies for the delay with posting this chapter. I had some computer issues with the Fanfiction site which now seem to be resolved. Thank you for your patience. I hope there will be no further delays with uploading this story in the future. If there are, then please be aware that this story is posted and updated weekly on Ao3 so you can also read it on that site.

Chapter Twelve

Stardate 2264.47

The crew had now been waiting for two weeks for help after the Denab mission, and McCoy was getting tired of the situation. The first thing that McCoy wanted was medical supplies but a pillow and blanket for his bed wasn't too far behind. What's worse, the Enterprise had missed a planned rendezvous with the Yonada. So his long awaited meeting with Natira would have to wait until after they had resolved this situation.

Then there was the fact that the crew were all stressed out. Not only did they all want to do repairs which they needed supplies for, they also wanted to continue on with this mission. In addition, there was the fact that the ship was still drifting in space due to not having working warp drive and impulse engines, which he knew frustrated all of the engineering department. They wouldn't starve to death at least. But if it was possible to die of a combination of frustration and boredom, McCoy knew he was a critical case. He took a look at Jim beside him in the command chair on the bridge and instantly realized he wasn't the only one.

Before he could think on the matter any further, the ship rocked slightly and McCoy shifted to the right to still remain standing. Jim straightened in the command chair.

"Report Lieutenant Sulu." Jim ordered.

"I can't say anything about what that was in the state these sensors are in." the pilot responded.

"We can't hail anyone can we Uhura?" clarified Jim.

"No Captain." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"Well, as long as they can help us I don't really care who this ship or being is right now." Jim responded. McCoy wasn't sure if he agreed completely with that but he would just have to wait and see. Their mysterious companion would show themselves soon enough, he thought.

An hour before beta shift started, McCoy was just thinking that he should get back to the med bay when Crewman S'nell walked onto the bridge. She was in uniform as usual and held a square device in her right hand. Crewman S'nell didn't look at anyone before she stopped in front of the command chair and cleared her throat.

"Yes Crewman S'nell? Can I help you?" Jim asked. She held up the device and Jim froze. They shared a long serious look before he nodded.

"Spock, S'nell, I need a private word with you both. Mr Sulu, you have the conn." Jim replied. The three of them walked off the bridge while Lieutenant Sulu rose from his station and then sat in the Captain's chair. Curious, McCoy turned to look at Lieutenant Sulu.

"Any idea what that's about?" McCoy asked.

"I have no idea Doctor. To be honest, some days I don't even want to know." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

"So, you like commanding a ship then Mr Sulu?" wondered McCoy.

"Not as much as piloting, but I wouldn't say no to being a Captain of my own ship one day. Why, does that thought intimidate you Doctor?" asked Lieutenant Sulu.

"I'm just glad I'm not your enemy Mr Sulu." replied McCoy, as he remembered when he had witnessed the young man facing off against Khan. There were certain people on this ship that he never wanted to piss off and Lieutenant Sulu was one of them. From what he'd seen and heard, Crewman S'nell was another.

More time passed and it was soon beta shift. While Lieutenant Sulu and the rest of the alpha bridge crew had been relieved, McCoy still stood on the bridge. Jim, Spock, and Crewman S'nell had not returned to the bridge and McCoy was getting worried. But he couldn't do much just standing there so he left the bridge. He'd nearly reached the turbo lift when he saw the closed and locked doors of the Captain's office. McCoy knew that Jim only used that space for paperwork and private conversations with crew members. But why would he have taken hours to have a private conversation with Spock and Crewman S'nell? Now even more curious, McCoy rang the door chime.

"Who is it?" called Jim.

"It's Doctor McCoy. Can I come in?" McCoy wondered. A moment later the doors unlocked and McCoy walked into the small office.

"What is happening Jim?" McCoy demanded once the doors closed behind him. There were PADDs stacked in neat piles on the desk, all of them with the screen facing down. Jim looked at the door rather then him.

"Computer, lock room AB 3, authorization Kirk 1579842." he ordered.

"Affirmative." the computer responded a moment later.

"Why is that necessary? Do you mind explaining things Jim?" McCoy questioned.

"Doctor McCoy, all I can tell you or any member of this crew is that Commander Spock and Crewman S'nell will return to this ship sometime tomorrow. By that time, we should have completed enough repairs to continue on this mission. I am ordering you not to question Commander Spock and Crewman S'nell about their experience on this away mission once they return. The same order will apply to every member of this crew. Do I make myself clear?" asked Jim. This response left McCoy so taken aback he didn't know how to respond for a long moment.

"What is so confidential about this mission? Because so far the only thing that's clear to me is that you're pulling rank. How dare you!" snapped McCoy.

"I can pull rank because I'm the Captain, not you. Now, I will be holding a department head meeting at 0800 hours tomorrow in briefing room G. I expect you there. Good night Bones." Jim replied.

"All right, I've had enough. You're clearly not yourself and so you're coming down to the med bay for an examination." McCoy replied.

"I'm fine. The only thing wrong is your questioning my orders. You're dismissed Lieutenant Commander McCoy." Jim replied firmly as he met McCoy's eyes.

After years of friendship, McCoy thought he knew Jim very well by now. The man in front of him was not the thrill seeking friend or the concerned Captain McCoy was used to seeing. This was the man who had faced down Khan in the brig without flinching. There was no arguing or reasoning with Jim when he was like this, McCoy knew. So reluctantly McCoy nodded and left the Captain's office.

When Jim Kirk goes silent and confidential it's always serious, McCoy thought. This was the only the second time on this five year mission he'd been ordered around in this fashion by Jim and McCoy didn't like it at all. The first time Jim had acted like this had been concerning Tarsus Four. The memory of that mission where Jim had almost died at the hands of Kodos's daughter still sent a chill down McCoy's spine. McCoy knew there was a imbalance of power due to the difference of rank between him and Jim. But because of their friendship it was one which Jim rarely used with him. There is more to this away mission then Jim was saying but he would never know the full story, he realized. But if either Spock or Crewman S'nell needed medical attention after their return then he'd perform any treatment himself. He couldn't do his job properly if he didn't know everything medical that happened on this ship. Oh, he would follow Jim's orders, but that didn't mean he would like it, McCoy decided.

Choices had consequences, thought S'nell as she sat in the detention cell. Destroying the Banar was bound to have more then some other decisions she had made in her life. Even so, she would not have changed her decision despite the fact it had led to where she was right now. Specifically, she now awaited her trial for violating Andorian national interests. In other words, she would be charged with treason. If she was convicted she would become a ya'melli, an outcast in Andorian society. Not that many Andorians would really care, she bitterly realized.

She would have been charged by the Andorian Intelligence Service in any case, but the Starfleet Charter had certainly made it easier, S'nell thought. Not many people other then Andorians knew that because the Andorians had been one of the founding members of the Federation the delegates in San Francisco had a lot of say. That was why those delegates had demanded that all Andorian citizens should be subject to questioning by any Andorian government agency regardless if the Andorian in question was a member of Starfleet or not. In return for this demand, the Andorians had agreed to always render full aid to Starfleet vessels whenever they encountered any. But what the Andorian Intelligence Service do during this show trial is not important compared to the Enterprise being able to continue on their mission, S'nell told herself.

When S'nell had approached Captain Kirk and Commander Spock with this likelihood months ago, they had both been adamant that they would not let her do this. Everyone knew this trial would be run by the Andorian Intelligence Service and that they considered the Federation code of justice to be an obstacle. When she argued that she did not wish for either vessel to shoot each other which might lead to a war, Commander Spock had agreed to accompany her on this mission because as chief science officer he would be required to testify about the destruction of the Banar.

But Commander Spock would not be acting as a lawyer, as Andorians had killed those who practiced that profession a thousand years before they joined the Federation. Every Andorian who got in trouble with the law since then was expected to defend themselves. Thankfully, capital punishment was outlawed and she didn't think they would send her to an Andorian detention facility. That would create far too much paperwork not to mention public attention. But there were other ways to punish her. S'nell had a defense, but she wondered if Commander Spock would think it was logical.

It had been some time since they had been separated after transporting aboard this ship. Commander Spock had been escorted out of the transporter room at phaser point while she had been cuffed and then taken away to this detainment cell. She could move her fingers but not her wrists. She didn't like the restraints but she could hardly object to wearing them. If she objected S'nell knew she would only suffer even more. Until the trial began the next day all she could do was wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning S'nell's trial began. The medium sized room they were in held a long U shaped table which faced a smaller central table with a witness stand right behind the central table. Herself and Spock along with several others sat around the U shaped table. When three Andorians came into the room and headed for the central table, S'nell stood along with the rest of the room then sat down when the three Andorians did. The Andorian man who sat behind the right side of the central table spoke into the silence of the large room.

"Computer, begin recording, secret security level. This hearing of the Andorian Intelligence Service is now in session. The three of us will be the judges for this hearing. I am Tennava, and my fellow judges are Sh'relli and Ta'malli. As per Andorian law, there will be no legal counsel for the defendant. All testimony given must be truthful, or there will be severe consequences for those who lie. Now, we require the defendant to step into the witness stand and place their right hand on the scanner in order to verify identity for the court. Keep your hand there on the scanner throughout your testimony to ensure truthfulness." he stated. S'nell stood and walked into the witness stand. She placed one hand on the railing and another on the screen attached to it.

"S'nellastina zh'Vecar, Federation Identification Number 01-36-9874, Crewman, USS Enterprise A." the feminine computer voice stated a moment later.

"S'nellastina zh'Vecar, you are hereby charged with the offense of violating Andorian national interests. How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?" the female Andorian in the middle of the centre table asked.

"Not guilty." S'nell declared decisively.

"You are entitled to an introductory statement to explain why destroying the Banar found on the Enterprise A does not constitute a charge of violating Andorian national interests. You have five minutes from this point to do so." Tennava stated.

"Very well. When I destroyed the Banar, I was thinking of Andorian interests by ensuring that no one else could acquire the blood of the Banar. If that happened, there would be an imbalance of power in the galaxy. Andorians are strong enough to defend ourselves against anyone. But if we had a weapon with the ability to engage in massive slaughter of other civilizations, it would likely provoke a war with the Klingons or Romulans so that they could obtain it. With either race, such a war would not stop until victory or surrender was in sight. Do you wish to start another war that would mean the death of millions simply to defend the Andorian Empire? Do you wish to disregard one hundred and two years of peace to advance an agenda of galactic domination, or do the advantages of Federation membership to Andoria mean nothing to you?" S'nell passionately declared.

"You lie. Starfleet still has the blood of the Banar and who is to say they will use it only for medical purposes? You of all Andorians have no reason to trust them." Ta'malli, who sat on the left side of the central spoke.

"You may be right that Starfleet Intelligence will use the blood of the Banar to make a weapon. But I have no way of knowing if they will do so." S'nell stated.

"The fact that you allowed Starfleet to take the blood of Banar in the first place implies that you trust they will use it for only medical purposes. Why do you trust them?" Sh'relli, the judge who sat in the centre of the table questioned.

"I trust no one without a good reason. Once I acquired the Banar, I wished to modify the RNA of the Banar to render the blood unsuitable to be used as a weapon. But if I did so, the blood would also be unsuitable for medical purposes. So I was thinking of other solutions, but had no time to implement them before the Klingon attack on the Omega Research Station." S'nell explained.

"Do you have any further remarks at this time, S'nellastina?" Tennava wanted to know.

"No." she curtly stated.

"Then you're dismissed. Sit down. I call the next witness to the stand. Come forth, General Kovack." Sh'relli stated.

As S'nell sat down and a large Klingon came to the witness stand, she became aware of Commander Spock's inquisitive gaze on her. She had not informed him or anyone on the Enterprise of her desire to perform genetic modifications to the Banar. But then she had no reason to trust Starfleet, as Ta'malli had said. Even now, S'nell was not sure if Starfleet could be trusted in this matter.

"Kovack, son of Mokai. Federation Identification Number 23-47-9081, General, Klingon Seventh Fleet." the computer stated once it had identified his palm print.

"Your statement begins now, General Kovack." Tennava told him.

"After we learned about the destruction of the Banar, Klingon Intelligence ordered that a ship should visit the home planet of the Banar. Once we arrived, we discovered that the Klingon mining facility on the surface had been destroyed and all the workers were dead. As for the Banar, they were also all dead. We were able to determine that the mining facility had been destroyed by a network of powerful bombs using electro plasma as the detonation device. The bombs were very sophisticated but of a design that we had never seen before. The Banar itself were killed by a poisonous gas that was only fatal to silicon based life. The poison was comprised of a chemical formula that was not known to us before then."

"The star system of the home world of the Banar is uninhabited apart from the mining colony. Our government only send ships to pick up the metals that are mined on a weekly basis. Otherwise all other races stay away from the planet, as they are aware it is under the protection of the Empire. So we wondered who was responsible for this attack."

"I suspect that Starfleet Intelligence is the most likely organization to do this. If they had an intelligence officer on the Enterprise A, they could have become alerted to the situation. Then Starfleet Intelligence would have destroyed the entire population of the Banar to prevent another race from using the Banar in a war. As for the Vulcans, they are pacifists so they would have no interest in developing the Banar into a weapon. When it comes to the Romulans, we have reason to suspect their Empire is still wary of going to war after Nero. While the Tellarites have motive to attack the colony, they do not have the technology to carry this out. No one else has knowledge about the Banar otherwise." Kovack explained.

"Why did you wish to acquire the Banar initially?" Tennava questioned.

"Our people have a saying: expand or die. The Banar are a double edged sword in that they are useful and dangerous at the same time. The Klingon Empire is vast, and the High Council ruled that we needed additional means to control the population of the Empire. We cannot have efficient rule if subjects get the mistaken idea that they can rule themselves. So by acting as a deterrent for civil unrest, the blood of the Banar is a weapon that ensures the safety and stability of the Klingon Empire. That is why the Omega Research Station was attacked to ensure that we were the only race to have control over the Banar." Kovack continued.

"Do you have any further remarks at this time, General Kovack?" S'relli asked.

"No." he said.

"Then you are dismissed. Sit down. I call the next witness, Subcommander T'veck." Ta'malli stated.

A moment later the door of the room opened, and an individual S'nell recognized walked inside flanked by two armed Andorian guards. S'nell looked at Spock in surprise. The man known as T'veck was the same man S'nell knew as V'tek, the Romulan spy who had tried to kill her. He looked slightly thinner and his wrists were also restrained like hers. It was now clear that the Andorians had found him after the Enterprise had left the orbit of that Y class planet he'd landed the shuttlecraft on. He stepped forward into the witness booth and placed his hand on the screen.

"T'veck, Federation Identification Number 14-30-6529, Subcommander, Tal Shiar." the voice of the computer informed the room.

"Begin, Subcommander T'veck." Tennava urged him. T'veck nodded.

"After Nero's destruction of Vulcan in 2258, the Romulan Senate ordered that all inhabitants on both Romulus and Remus should be evacuated to another star system so that we did not suffer the same fate as the Romulans of Nero's time. It has now been five years of resettlement and rebuilding elsewhere. There are many in the Senate who wished to expand our new borders once again. But the intelligence community is well aware that both the Federation and the Klingons have a desire for revenge. Although Nero was not affiliated with the Empire, I suspect that there are some in Starfleet who wish to exact revenge on the Romulan Empire for the loss of life at the Battle of Vulcan. In addition, the crew members of Nero's ship killed several Klingon guards at Rura Penthe during their escape from that detention facility."

"But of even more importance to the Klingon Empire, the Narada destroyed forty seven birds of prey along with their crews. It has taken some time for the Klingon shipyards to produce enough ships to replace this loss. As a result of possible attack from both Starfleet and the Klingons, the Tal Shiar decided that we should find a weapon that was strong enough to prevent the destruction of the Romulan Empire from all external threats. That is why I was asked to infiltrate the Omega Research Station with the objective being to acquire the Banar for the Romulan Empire." T'veck explained.

"I see. Did you intend to kill S'nellastina?" asked Sh'relli.

"No, because I needed to keep her alive for her blood. I just wanted her unconscious so I could take her off the Enterprise." T'veck said. S'nell was unsure whether to believe him.

"Do you have anything further to say, Subcommander T'veck?" Tennava asked. He shook his head.

"Then be seated. I call Commander Spock to the witness stand." declared Sh'relli. S'nell's superior officer rose to his feet and swiftly placed his hand on the screen.

"Spock, Federation Identification Number 04-17-9236, Commander, USS Enterprise A." the computer identified him.

"Speak now Commander Spock." he was urged by Tennava. Spock nodded tersely.

"The United Federation of Planets is a peaceful organization. As such, Starfleet only wants the blood of the Banar for medical purposes. We have no desire to provoke a war or to interfere in the conflicts of other races." Spock stated.

"What about the Federation citizen that attacked Kronos and killed many Klingons, and then crashed a highly advanced starship into San Francisco shortly afterwards?" asked Sh'relli.

"That was an isolated incident that has been dealt with." Spock curtly replied.

"Perhaps, but it shows that Starfleet still has plans to provoke war when it suits them. Starfleet is not as innocent as you appear. In reality, Starfleet is a wolf in sheep's clothing as Humans say, or an army of the stars as Andorians say. Now, do you have any more remarks Commander Spock?" Tennava said.

"No." he replied.

"Then you're dismissed. Sit down. I call the next witness, General Karn." Sh'relli stated. A large Klingon stepped forward to the witness stand and placed his right hand on the screen.

"Karn, son of Wolak. Federation Identification Number 89-20-5731, General, Klingon Intelligence." the computer stated.

"Please describe the role you played in this affair." Tennava stated.

"As General Kovack stated, it was decided that the Klingon Empire needed to acquire the Banar. We discovered there was a Banar on the Omega Research Station. It was decided it would be easier to acquire that specimen rather then take a specimen from the home world of the Banar. So I ordered another bird of prey to attack the Omega Research Station in order to acquire the Banar." Karn stated.

"Did you not suspect that the Enterprise A would follow and purse that ship?" Tennava stated.

"That was unexpected as I thought the communications from the research station had been cut off before the distress signal had been broadcast. If I had known that Starfleet would have poked their nose where it was not wanted, I would have ordered more then one bird of prey to attack the Omega Research Station." Karn said.

"Were you surprised when you learned the research station had been destroyed?" Sh'relli stated.

"Very much so. My orders to the Captain of that bird of prey were to acquire the Banar and then head back to Klingon space at the fastest speed. But upon reflection, it was not surprising that the members of the bird of prey would fight back if any of their crew had been killed." Karn snapped.

"Did you expect the Enterprise A to destroy the bird of prey?" asked Tennava.

"As soon as I heard that, I knew that something more must have happened on the Enterprise A. I am no friend of Starfleet, but they are not given to starting an unprovoked fight. Those warriors of the Empire died a warrior's death, so at least their families can be content with that. I have nothing further to add." Karn continued.

"Then sit down. I call the next witness, Admiral Pava." Sh'relli stated. Karn sat down and a middle aged Andorian came to the witness stand.

"Pava'yelli th'Thrane, Federation Identification Number 65-94-0432, Admiral, Andorian Intelligence Service." the computer stated.

"Explain to the court your role in this business." Ta'malli requested.

"When the Omega Research Station was being built, it was clear that there would be openings for dozens of Andorians on the crew. I ordered Captain Tennar, who is a family friend, to place S'nell on that station. I also ordered one of my operatives by the name of Me'kili to spy on S'nell for me. It worked quite well through the death of Me'kili was regrettable." Pava stated.

Upon hearing this, S'nell closed her eyes briefly. A part of her had wondered at Me'kili's friendship but she had come to gradually accept it. It was now clear that had been a mistake. This was just further proof that very few individuals can be trusted, she thought. Then her attention returned to Pava as he continued speaking.

"Once I learned that the Banar was on board the Enterprise A, I ordered Captain Tennar to retrieve the Banar for the Andorian Empire. Regrettably he failed." Pava stated.

"Captain Tennar is prohibited by testifying in this court because of his family connection to the defendant. Could you explain why you picked him among all the Captains working for the Andorian Intelligence Service?" Tennava demanded.

"I wanted to unsettle S'nell into making a mistake. Having to face her long estranged father would be likely to do that. I underestimated her determination not to turn the Banar over to her own people when she had no reason to trust Starfleet. Unfortunately I also underestimated how far Captain Tennar was willing to go to acquire the Banar." Pava declared.

"Do you have anything further to add?" Ta'malli said.

"No." Pava concluded.

"Then you will return to your seat. I call the next witness, Lieutenant Sh'eman." Pava took his seat again as a younger Andorian walked to the witness stand.

"Sh'emantelli ch'Zorcarii, Federation Identification Number 60-14-3592, Lieutenant, ASF Relarii." the computer identified him.

S'nell suspected that the ASF in front of the ship's name stood for Andorian Space Fleet. It would make sense that the Andorian Intelligence Service would have a shipyards of their own in order to build their ships in secret, she realized. In comparison, S'nell knew that the initials ATF on an Andorian ship were used by the Andorian Free Trade fleet. Their ships were usually older overhauled freighters that didn't stray far from the established shipping lanes or their predetermined destinations unless they needed repairs or were under the protective escort of a warship.

"Please explain your role in this." demanded Tennava.

"I work as one of the navigators on the Relarii, which is the ship that Captain Tennar commands. As a result I happened to be on the bridge during the communication Captain Tennar had with S'nellastina." he stated.

"Then describe for this court what happened during that conversation." Ta'malli insisted.

"Captain Tennar requested that S'nellastina turn over the Banar to our custody or he would open fire on the Enterprise A. S'nellastina was insistent that she would not turn over the Banar. Captain Tennar gave her a final warning. Then S'nellastina beamed the creature into space and shot at it with phaser fire. Captain Tennar was furious when our scans revealed the Banar was now dead. We could have attacked the Enterprise A but we were instead given the order to set a course away from the Enterprise A at maximum warp." Sh'eman stated.

"If you had opened fire on the Enterprise A do you think you would have won the fight?" asked Tennava.

"We would have put up a good fight without a doubt. But those weren't my orders and so I can't comment further on that matter." Sh'eman said.

"Would you have wanted to start a war with Starfleet?" asked Sh'relli.

"Not at all. That would be disastrous for both sides if you ask me. I'm not fond of Humans personally. But they have been our allies and friends for over one hundred years and it would be detrimental to Andoria if that changed." Sh'eman declared.

"Do you have anything further to add?" Tennava asked.

"No." Sh'eman stated.

"Then sit down. We will now have a one hour recess to consider judgment on S'nellastina zh'Vecar. Everyone will remain in this room while we enter deliberations. Computer, pause recording." Tennava said. He and the other two judges rose and the three of them left the room.

Once they had left S'nell yawned. The force field in her detention cell had been set to a frequency that had interfered in her rest. In other words, the hertz level had ensured that she got no rest last night. In addition, she had not been fed since arriving on the ship. Perhaps the Andorian Intelligence Service thought that sleep deprivation and withholding meals meant their prisoners would be more likely to testify fully in order to receive those benefits, she thought. Then again, this trial had been swifter then she had anticipated. Depending on where the Enterprise A was they would likely be returning in a few hours to the ship.

S'nell brought her hands up to scratch her nose and was reminded of the tight metal handcuffs around her wrists. Well, she had always been aware of them but after a while she had grown used to them. Though she would be glad to get out of them as she was sure that she would have marks on her wrists under her uniform shirt. She just hoped that Doctor McCoy would not notice her wrists when she returned to the ship. As Captain Kirk had ordered Doctor McCoy along with the rest of the crew not to question herself or Commander Spock about this away mission, perhaps she could avoid a medical exam when she returned to the Enterprise A.

Finally the Andorian judges returned and sat down again which brought her attention back to the situation.

"Computer, resume recording. This court is now in session again. The judges have deliberated and come to a verdict. We ask that S'nellastina step forward to the witness stand." Tennava stated. She rose and did so.

"It is the judgement of this court that as of this date, Stardate 2264.48, S'nellastina zh'Vecar is to be declared a ya'melli, an outcast to the Andorian people. As a result S'nellastina cannot visit, contact, work, reside, or purchase property and goods on Andoria or any other world or starbase in Andorian controlled space. In addition, S'nellastina is prohibited from having any contact of any kind with any member of her family and clan for the rest of her life. Any Andorian who associates with S'nellastina in any manner will also be given the status of ya'melli. S'nellastina will no longer be eligible for any form of assistance from the Andodrian government, as her citizenship as an Andorian is hereby revoked for the rest of her life. S'nellastina's status as a Federation citizen remains as it is not the desire of this court to leave her completely stateless. Finally, upon her death S'nellastina will be cremated then buried in the Grave of the Unknown on Andoria. All records of her existence will be purged from Andorian documentation at that time. S'nellastina zh'Vecar, do you submit to all aspects of the verdict of this court?" Tennava declared.

"Yes. I give my word to submit to your entire judgement." S'nell stated firmly.

"Then our judgement of you is at an end. We have two final judgements. T'veck is to be executed immediately, while S'nellastina and Commander Spock will be escorted off this ship. This court is now concluded. Computer, end recording and file under trials in the latest numerical sequence." Sh'relli stated.

"Wait, you can't-" protested T'veck. Before he could finish his sentence, both guards stepped away from him. A moment later the guard on the right shot T'veck with a plasma riffle. T'veck disintegrated a moment later, which caused Commander Spock to raise an eyebrow at the sight.

"On the contrary. You're all dismissed." Tennava said. The three judges left the room first then were followed by the other witness. Finally two guards escorted S'nell and Spock to the shuttle bay. She wasn't that surprised to find the Enterprise shuttle that T'veck had stolen in front of them.

"Get inside. If we see you again S'nellastina, consider what happened to T'veck a warning of what will happen to you." stated one of the guards. She nodded and then held up her hands. He quickly unlocked her handcuffs and removed them. Spock quickly boarded the shuttle and she swiftly followed him. They were rapidly off the Andorian ship which went into warp shortly after the shuttle had cleared the shield barrier.

"Setting a course back to the Enterprise A." said Commander Spock as he sat behind the helm console. S'nell had opted to sit behind the tactical console. "Estimated time of arrival is two hours, seven minutes and three seconds." he concluded. S'nell nodded.

"I see. Commander Spock, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" S'nell requested. He tersely nodded. She was shortly seated again. Then she turned to look at the one food replicator of the shuttle.

"Do you mind if I have something to eat Commander Spock? Oh, and would you like something as well?" asked S'nell. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I do not require nourishment at this time, but you may order a meal if you require it." he stated. S'nell ordered a sandwich then eat it rapidly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the first bite.

"I take it you were not fed on the Andorian ship?" Commander Spock stated. S'nell shook her head in the negative and then continued to eat.

"I see. If you also require medical assistance, there is a med kit on the right hand wall beside the engineering console." Commander Spock informed her.

S'nell recycled the plate she was holding then walked toward the med kit and laid it down on top of the engineering console. Fortunately the med kit contained a dermal regenerator which she used on both her wrists. Then she returned the dermal regenerator to the med kit and pulled her uniform shirt down over the newly healed skin. She replaced the med kit on the wall then sat back down again and took a glance at the display in front of her. Nothing had changed so she fell into silence. It was probably about twenty minutes later that S'nell spoke again. In the intervening time, she had become aware that Commander Spock had from time to time looked at her then glanced back at his console without saying anything.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" she requested.

"Proceed." Commander Spock replied.

"If you have something to say to me please do so. While I can understand the value of patience, I dislike being kept waiting without a reason." S'nell assured him.

"If you say so Crewman S'nell. I was curious about two matters. First, you do not seem overly surprised by the verdict of the court. Will you not miss your home world and your family? Also, I was curious as to why the judges felt you had an anti Starfleet bias to the extent you had misgivings about trusting the individuals of a Starfleet crew." Commander Spock stated.

S'nell sighed. Most times she appreciated the bluntness of Vulcans but sometimes she thought they could be more tactful. Then again, the same could be said of her own speech. So perhaps she should not complain overly much about how Commander Spock spoke, she thought.

"To be honest, I will miss my home and my family somewhat. But ever since I rejected the idea of marriage and children my family and I have become estranged. I had no contact with them during my time at the Omega Research Station and have had only had one contact with them since my time on the Enterprise A. As a result, I suspect it will easier then you assume to accommodate their absence in my life. As for my reason for not trusting Starfleet, I can't answer that question. The reason itself deals with a classified matter that is none of your concern." S'nell curtly replied.

"I presume you are referring to the potential fate of your brother..." Commander Spock began. He stopped speaking when she looked at him sharply.

"Never mention my brother again. The fact that you know anything about his possible fate means that you have accessed classified Starfleet Intelligence records that you may or may not have the security clearance for. I understand that you need to know my past to determine if I am a security risk aboard the ship. But that does not mean you can discover information that has no relevance whatsoever to my duties. Do I make myself clear? Sir." S'nell snapped.

"Very much so Crewman S'nell. I would not have done so if it was not an operational necessity. You should be aware that I have told no one else about your brother and have no plans to ever do so." Commander Spock said.

"Good. Now, what is our new ETA to the Enterprise A?" S'nell wanted to know.

"One hour, seventeen minutes, and four seconds. Crewman S'nell, once we return to the ship I am relieving you of duty for this coming gamma shift so that you may get some rest. I have observed that the most mistakes made in the science department labs were either when personnel were tired or distracted. As first officer on this ship, I believe you are not fit for duty at the moment." Commander Spock told her.

"Perhaps you are right. I will rest tonight and resume my duties the following gamma shift Commander Spock." S'nell conceded.

"I concur." was all Commander Spock said to that.

They both remained silent until they were hailed by the Enterprise A and were instructed to land inside the shuttle bay. They landed and then waited to depart the shuttle until the hanger pressure was normal. S'nell was relieved that there was no one there to see them exit the shuttle bay. Then she quickly walked to her quarters. Perhaps it was her grim expression but no member of the crew talked to her on the way there to her relief.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:  
First, this will be the last chapter of this story that I will post in 2017. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all. I will post more chapters of this story on Sundays beginning in the first full week of January.  
 **Second, this is a warning that there is explicit language and references to non consensual sexual activity in the next five chapters. If you do not wish to read such material, then please resume reading this story again at chapter nineteen. If you are comfortable with such material, then continue reading.**

Chapter Fourteen

Stardate 2264.112

Spock sat down at the desk in his quarters then pressed a button on the computer console in front of him.

"Computer, begin log entry. First Officer's log. Stardate 2264.112. The Enterprise A has now left the orbit of the Nemar Colony, a recently established alien outpost. The colonists were suffering a plague, so Doctor McCoy, Nurse Chang, and Nurse Dominique beamed down to the surface to offer medical assistance. They were able to come up with a cure and administer it to the colonists, who were very grateful. This assistance has ensured the colonists will talk to their main government in a neighbouring star system in order to enter diplomatic talks with the Federation. While the beam out of Nurse Chang and Nurse Dominique back to the ship was routine, a category seven ion storm in orbit of the M class moon disrupted the transporter before Doctor McCoy could return to the ship. Once repairs were completed, Doctor McCoy returned to the ship and we left orbit. As a precaution, Doctor McCoy has placed himself in decontamination after noticing he had one of the main symptoms of the plague. This is likely due to the cautious nature of the Doctor, though it is logical to ensure that no illness will be spread among the crew. End log entry." Spock spoke.

Now done with his log entry, Spock pressed the button on the computer console again. He had just stood up in preparation to go to the mess hall for dinner when the comm panel on the wall of his quarters beeped. He walked over then pressed the button on the panel.

"Commander Spock here." he said.

"This is Crewman S'nell. Sir, can you come to my quarters immediately, alone?" Crewman S'nell said in a hesitant tone.

"Why Crewman S'nell?" he demanded.

"With all due respect, I would prefer not to say that over the comm channel. I'll explain once you arrive at my quarters." she replied in a halting tone.

"Understood Crewman S'nell. Spock out." he concluded the communication. Given her uncharacteristic tone of voice, Spock hurriedly walked through the corridors and soon found himself in front of Crewman S'nell's quarters where he pressed the door chime.

"Is that you Commander Spock?" came the soft voice of Crewman S'nell.

"Indeed Crewman S'nell." Spock confirmed.

"Then come just inside the door, but don't come any closer please." Crewman S'nell insisted.

"I will not Crewman S'nell." he assured her.

Spock quickly entered the room just far enough that the doors closed behind him. Then he stopped abruptly in surprise over the scene in front of him. Crewman S'nell sat on her bed and looked down at the floor. She wore the Starfleet regulation sleepwear of black ankle length pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Her appearance was far from regulation however, with mused hair, a deeply bruised right eye, and a dried blood stain on her shirt that began just below her shoulder blades and ran down her back.

"Commander Spock, there is a Starfleet regulation about intimate assault is there not?" Crewman S'nell softly inquired into the silence of the room.

"Indeed there is. Can you confirm verbally that is what has occurred recently to you Crewman S'nell?" Spock clarified.

"Yes. Permission to speak freely sir." Crewman S'nell insisted.

"Granted." Spock readily replied. Crewman S'nell took a deep breath before she continued.

"Sir, I found myself attracted to Doctor McCoy since shortly after I arrived on this ship. After he told me that he was married, I felt it best to view him as simply another crew member. But just now when Doctor McCoy came to my quarters, he kissed and touched me. I was taken aback by this. But he would not listen to my verbal request to stop. That is why I injured Doctor McCoy to get him to do so. Then he injured me in return and left." Crewman S'nell took a deep breath before she continued. "Those are the grounds for why at this time, I wish to formally file a complaint against Doctor Leonard McCoy, rank of Lieutenant Commander, for intimate assault Commander Spock." Spock raised an eyebrow at such an accusation, despite the fact that Crewman S'nell was known for her honesty.

"So noted Crewman S'nell. Do you require medical assistance at this time?" he asked.

"Yes I do. In this case, I would prefer that you call a female medical officer if that is possible." Crewman S'nell replied.

"I will endeavor to do so Crewman S'nell." Spock replied, then walked over to the comm panel by the door.

"Commander Spock to med bay." he paged.

"Nurse Dominique here. How can I help you Commander?" came the voice of the head nurse.

"Were you not off duty when you returned to the ship, Nurse Dominique?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I also had a great deal of paperwork to catch up on. I planned to go off duty once that was completed." Nurse Dominique explained.

"I see. Nurse Dominique, are you alone?" he asked.

"One moment." she stated. The comm ended, then resumed shortly afterwards. "Dominique here. Now I'm alone. What is this concerning Commander?" Nurse Dominique continued.

"Nurse Dominique, under medical regulation 89276 you are required to attend to the individual in question on site. Please proceed to Crewman S'nell's quarters as soon as possible." he stated.

"Uh- right. I'll be there shortly. Dominique out." came the shocked voice of the head nurse. Commander Spock ended the comm. To his recollection, this was the first time such a medical regulation had been used on this five year mission. That would explain the shock of Nurse Dominique at having to perform such an examination.

The nurse took four point seven minutes to arrive at Crewman S'nell's quarters, which indicated to Spock that she was taking more time then necessary. Once Nurse Dominique entered the quarters, he motioned her aside.

"Nurse Dominique, can you be impartial in this matter given your personal friendship with Crewman S'nell?" he asked.

"Permission to speak freely sir." Nurse Dominique stated.

"Very well." he stated.

"I'm a nurse first and a friend second. Since this exam must be done, I think Crewman S'nell would prefer me to do what is necessary rather then a complete stranger." Nurse Dominique insisted.

"Very well. Please proceed. I will be outside these quarters until you have finished and then I do have further questions for you Nurse Dominique." Spock responded.

"Of course sir." Nurse Dominique stated then walked over to Crewman S'nell.

Spock swiftly exited the quarters to give them privacy. He glanced down the corridor in both directions to ensure there were no passing crew before he used a communication panel down the corridor to call a security officer with a phaser set to stun to Crewman S'nell's quarters. Spock then noticed the Jeffries tube down the corridor, which would have provided Doctor McCoy with a means of escape. He walked closer to the tube and realized that Doctor McCoy could have climbed up the ladder even with injuries.

But why would this intimate assault have happened in the first place? Such an attack was deeply uncharacteristic of the Doctor. From everything that Spock had seen and heard, Doctor McCoy always treated women with respect. Prior to this incident, Spock had thought that the Doctor would be the last individual on this ship that would be violent around a woman. Though Spock had seen Doctor McCoy drink alcohol before, he'd never seen the man drunk. Even when he did drink alcohol, Doctor McCoy became more brooding but not violent with alcohol consumption. But perhaps that changed with the level of alcohol consumption or perhaps this incident was about something else. Spock began to think back to the interactions between Doctor McCoy and Crewman S'nell since she had arrived on board.

Shortly before the Denab mission, the Captain had asked Spock how S'nell was doing with making friends among the crew. After he had informed the Captain that to his knowledge Crewman S'nell only ever eat her meals alone, with Lieutenant Sulu, or with Nurse Dominique, the Captain had taken the time to eat a meal during beta shift with her. As Doctor McCoy often eat his dinner with the Captain, he was present at this meal as well. Spock had observed with curiosity how Doctor McCoy had mostly ignored Crewman S'nell and let the Captain interact with her with the notable exception when they had looked at each other for a period of seventy two seconds. After that occasion, while he did not go out of his way to interact with her, Doctor McCoy was more cordial if the two of them did meet in passing.

Spock had observed that Doctor McCoy had been gruff upon greeting Crewman S'nell at the Christmas party, but Spock had been more occupied with her interaction with Lieutenant Uhura at the time. He did not happen to notice Doctor McCoy again until the unfortunate incident later in the party with Lieutenant Riley, Crewman S'nell, and that hanging bundle of mistletoe. While Spock had not been pleased with Lieutenant Riley's behaviour toward Crewman S'nell, he had left the matter to Lieutenant Commander Scott to deal with first as Lieutenant Riley worked directly under his command. The matter had resolved itself with Crewman S'nell swiftly leaving the room and Lieutenant Riley quickly heading over to the food synthesizers. Lieutenant Commander Scott had apologized to both himself and the Captain about Lieutenant Riley's behavior.

While most of his attention had been on that conversation, Spock had not neglected to notice the dark glare that Doctor McCoy had given to Lieutenant Riley for a long moment before he sighed and looked away, then looked down at his glass and finished the drink in his hand. While he was certainly no expert on Human facial expressions, Spock suspected that Doctor McCoy had felt more then just annoyance toward Lieutenant Riley for touching Crewman S'nell unexpectedly, he had also felt anger. For some reason that anger had quickly changed to resignation.

Shortly afterwards, Doctor McCoy had left the party without informing anyone else, not even the Captain. When the Captain had asked him about his early departure the next morning at breakfast, Doctor McCoy had told him that he needed to get a decent night's sleep once in a while considering everything that went on board the Enterprise. As the Captain had not inquired further, Spock had not done so either and merely attributed that answer to the fact that Doctor McCoy had never been at his peak performance in the mornings.

As he continued to consider the matter of Doctor McCoy and Crewman S'nell, Spock now realized that the most marked difference in Doctor McCoy's behavior toward Crewman S'nell had happened shortly after Doctor McCoy had witnessed Crewman S'nell's hand to hand combat fitness assessment with himself and Lieutenant Umal. After that time, Doctor McCoy had stopped attending his weekly basketball games in the gym during beta shift which he had regularly attended before then. Beta shift was the time period Crewman S'nell was in the gym three times a week between her sparing with Lieutenant Umal, her fencing with Lieutenant Sulu, and her runs with Nurse Dominique. While Doctor McCoy still had a weekly run with the Captain, the time had changed to one of the three days when Crewman S'nell was not present in the gym during beta shift in comparison to before when the run had occurred when Crewman S'nell was in the gym.

In addition to that, Doctor McCoy had been interacting with the senior staff a great deal more during beta shift over the last three months then he had previously. For example, the Doctor was often observing his three dimensional chess games with the Captain in the recreation room, he was now attending the weekly poker night in Lieutenant Sulu's quarters which he had never done before, and he was currently working on a botany project with Ensign Wong in the botany lab in regards to medicinal plants when he'd had never displayed an interest in that subject before.

Meanwhile, Crewman S'nell avoided the mess hall during the first two hours of beta shift which was the time period McCoy would most often eat his evening meal there. Before her hand to hand combat assessment, Crewman S'nell had often eat with Lieutenant Sulu or Nurse Dominique in the mess hall at the same time as Doctor McCoy.

There was also the matter of the classified work project that Spock had ordered Crewman S'nell and Ensign Elisa to work on shortly after the Denab mission. While Ensign Elisa had only worked on the project two times a week, Crewman S'nell worked on the project during beta shift three times a week. Perhaps Crewman S'nell was using this work project as an excuse to stay away from Doctor McCoy, because there was no logical reason for Crewman S'nell to work so assiduously on this project otherwise as he had not yet set a specified deadline for completion.

About the same time period, Crewman S'nell had also begun to attend the weekly meetings of the native languages club that Lieutenant Uhura organized. That meeting was intended for the non Human crew members and the Human crew members who did not speak English as a first language to have an opportunity to converse in their native tongue. That was an activity Crewman S'nell had never engaged in before three months ago.

So Spock could surmise that either Doctor McCoy had suddenly become lonely and wished for more companionship, or that he was actively avoiding Crewman S'nell because of a physical attraction to her that he could not pursue due to his marriage to Natira. Meanwhile, Crewman S'nell was avoiding social contact with Doctor McCoy as much as possible due to the fact that she wished to respect his marriage to Natira. The long hours she spent during gamma and often beta shift working in the biology lab was time she would not be spending thinking about or interacting with Doctor McCoy.

Though Spock had never considered the idea of a mutual romantic interest between Doctor McCoy and Crewman S'nell before now, they were both passionate, forthright, and intelligent individuals. So they had more in common between them then Spock had first considered. There was also the fact they both had an interest in science and could be considered aesthetically pleasing for an Human male and Andorian zehn respectively. In conclusion their attraction was somewhat logical if completely ill timed.

But even thought Spock cared for Doctor McCoy as a friend and respected Crewman S'nell's keen scientific mind, he was not going to intervene in this case. Even though he was the executive officer of this ship, Spock did not consider it his duty to interfere in personnel matters unless they affected efficient ship operations or violated regulations. Speaking of regulations, perhaps it was time to inquire if the examination of Crewman S'nell by Nurse Dominique was completed. With that intent, Spock walked back to the door of Crewman S'nell's quarters and pressed the door chime.

"Nurse Dominique, may I enter these quarters again?" Spock inquired.

"Yes sir." Nurse Dominique answered. Spock entered the room again. He noticed that Crewman S'nell was now dressed in her duty uniform of the science blue female shirt, black pants, and shin length boots. She also seemed somewhat more composed.

"When was the last time Doctor McCoy was acting normally Nurse Dominique?" asked Spock.

"On the surface of the planet, Doctor McCoy was his usual self. He was tired because we'd all been working long hours but he didn't seem any more irritable then usual." Nurse Dominique replied as she packed up her medical supplies.

"Was there anything unusual when you transported back to the ship Nurse Dominique?" Spock wanted to know.

"No, it felt normal. Do you think the transporter caused this? Lieutenant Commander Scott fixed it didn't he?" Nurse Dominique asked.

"At this time the transporter is only one possibility." Spock answered.

"I see. Crewman S'nell, if you want to talk about this incident in confidence you know where to find me." Nurse Dominique offered.

"Thank you for the offer Nurse Dominique. I will consider it." Crewman S'nell responded.

"Thank you Nurse Dominique. You are dismissed." Spock replied. She turned to leave the quarters just as the door chime sounded.

"Come in." Spock ordered. Nurse Dominique left just as Lieutenant Hendorff entered the room.

"You wanted a security guard to these quarters Commander Spock?" he stated.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hendorff." Spock began. He waited until the door had fully closed behind the Lieutenant before he continued speaking. "At no time and under no circumstances is anyone save myself to enter these quarters until you receive a direct order from me otherwise. Until further notice Ensign Harper, Ensign Elisa, and Ensign Rila will have to find alternate accommodation in the guest quarters. I will see to that matter myself shortly. If they have questions concerning that, they should contact me. If Crewman S'nell requests anything, ask another security officer to fetch it for her but do not leave to do so yourself. Crewman S'nell is to stay in these quarters under constant guard until I order otherwise. If you need to be relieved of duty for any reason, you will comm another security officer to take your place and wait until they arrive before leaving. If the next security officer in the rotation is late for their duty shift, you will comm them to discover the reason why but you will not leave your post until your relief has arrived. All security officers are not to discuss with anyone the reason for these orders. The security officer to relieve you in gamma shift will be Ensign Young. If a guard is required beyond that, then I will order Lieutenant Commander Giotto to draw up a schedule for guard rotation. Are these orders all clear to you?" Spock ordered.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Hendorff replied.

"Then take your post outside the door, Lieutenant Hendorff." Spock ordered. The security officer did so.

"Crewman S'nell, you are relieved of duty while this investigation is ongoing. Do you require anything further at this time?" Spock wanted to know.

"With all due respect, I'd like to be left alone now Commander Spock." insisted Crewman S'nell.

"Very well. Please pack up Ensign Harper, Ensign Rila, and Ensign Elisa's uniforms and personal toiletries. I will return shortly for those items." Spock replied and then left her quarters. "Computer, lock room DG 17, authorization Spock 98765134." he ordered once the doors of Crewman S'nell's quarters had closed behind him. The computer beeped in acknowledgment a moment later. Then Spock walked down the corridor to a small maintenance room. He entered the room and locked the door before he asked the computer the current location of Doctor McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy is in the medical bay decontamination room. Doctor McCoy is in deck 8, section C." the computer informed him.

"Run a level two diagnostic on internal sensors." demanded Spock. How was it possible that Doctor McCoy could be in two locations at the same time, he wondered. A few minutes later, the computer gave a short beep.

"Diagnostic complete. Internal sensors functioning at optimal levels." the computer told him.

"Then what is the current location of Doctor McCoy?" asked Spock again.

"Doctor McCoy is in the medical bay decontamination room. Doctor McCoy is in deck 8, section D." the computer stated. Curious, thought Spock. If it was not a computer error, then there was a remote possibility there were two copies of Doctor McCoy onboard the ship at the moment. He walked closer to and then pressed the comm panel on the right side of the doors.

"Commander Spock to Lieutenant Umal and Doctor M'Benga, respond." he called.

"Umal here." responded the voice of Lieutenant Commander Giotto's second in command almost immediately.

"M'Benga here." came the voice of the assistant CMO a moment later.

"Lieutenant Umal, I require you to meet me at the med bay as soon as possible. You will need to bring a phaser set to stun. Doctor M'Benga, I also require you in the med bay as soon as possible." Spock replied.

"May I ask why?" M'Benga declared.

"I will explain once we all are present in the med bay. I will meet you both there shortly. Spock out." Spock replied. Before either of the others could reply, he ended that comm and opened another comm channel.

"Commander Spock to Captain Kirk." he stated.

"Kirk here." came the voice of the Captain several moments later.

"Are you alone Captain?" Spock asked.

"Give me a minute." the Captain replied. A moment later Spock heard the sound of a door that opened and closed before the Captain resumed speaking. "Now I'm alone. Go on Spock." Kirk stated. Spock could tell that he was very curious about the need for privacy.

"Captain, could I request you to proceed to deck 8 section D and ascertain the current condition of Doctor McCoy?" Spock insisted.

"Bones is in decontamination right now. So he wouldn't be wandering around deck 8. Are you sure that's not a computer error Spock?" asked Kirk.

"I have ascertained that the computer is not in error. Furthermore, I have reason to believe Doctor McCoy is not currently fit for duty. Under the circumstances, I would advise you to bring a security officer and phasers set to stun." Spock stated.

"Surely it can't be that bad…" Kirk declared.

"I cannot explain further without violating the privacy of a certain crew member." Spock insisted.

"I see. Kirk out." he declared. Spock ended the comm and then made his way towards the med bay.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Thanks for the new follows for this story.

Chapter Fifteen

"Decontamination cycle now complete." the computer informed McCoy. Upon hearing that, McCoy stood up carefully. His legs were a little unsteady after sitting down for so long.

"I'm letting you out now, Doctor McCoy. Stand back from the door." came the voice of Nurse White though the comm panel. McCoy stepped back from the door and waited for it to open. Once he had walked into the main area of the med bay, he stopped short. Of all the sights McCoy had expected to see when he was released from decontamination, the grim face of Spock and the serious faces of Lieutenant Umal and Doctor M'Benga were not on his list. He also didn't expect to see that Lieutenant Umal was armed with a phaser on his belt.

"Doctor McCoy, please follow us to the bio beds." ordered Spock.

"All right Spock. What's with the security officer? Why is Lieutenant Umal armed?" McCoy asked in surprise.

"Doctor M'Benga, test Doctor McCoy for alcohol levels and fully examine him to determine any recent injury since his return from the moon eight hours ago. That's an order." Spock demanded as he ignored his questions.

"Yes sir. McCoy, sit here." Doctor M'Benga motioned to a bio bed and McCoy sat down on the bio bed.

"Computer, activate privacy screen on bio bed four." called Doctor M'Benga. A few moments later the two of them were shut off from the rest of the med bay. Doctor M'Benga called up McCoy's medical file on the bio bed screen above McCoy's head. "Now, I see that Nurse White treated you for exhaustion after you returned from the Nemar Colony eight hours ago, McCoy. Are you still experiencing fatigue, drowsiness, difficulty in concentration, or lack of energy?" Doctor M'Benga asked.

"No, because I feel asleep in decontamination. It was unprofessional of me but we'd all been working hard." McCoy replied.

"As a fellow doctor I understand. Now, hold out your arm for a blood sample." Doctor M'Benga said. McCoy did so. Doctor M'Benga efficiently took a vial of his blood. There was a blood analysis machine near the end of the bio bed, where M'Benga placed the vial for analysis and then pressed a few controls. Then Doctor M'Benga picked up a medical scanner and turned back to McCoy. He ran it slowly over McCoy's entire body for a few moments then set it aside.

"Next, take off your tunic." Doctor M'Benga ordered him. McCoy did so, placing it beside him on the bed. Doctor M'Benga set McCoy's tunic aside. "Lie back on the bed." Doctor M'Benga continued as he put on gloves from the cabinet beside the bed. McCoy reluctantly did so. As a doctor he understood the need for more hands on examination, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being on the receiving end of it. But at least Doctor M'Benga's hands were not cold and his touch was light.

"Now, turn over onto your stomach." Doctor M'Benga instructed him a few moments later. McCoy turned and did so. Doctor M'Benga started at his waist and worked his way up his back. McCoy didn't react to Doctor M'Benga hands.

"Take your pants off, McCoy." Doctor M'Benga ordered. McCoy merely nodded, and his pants were swiftly sitting beside his tunic with a little assistance from both of them. Doctor M'Benga examined the back of his legs first before he asked McCoy to turn over onto his back again. Then Doctor M'Benga examined the front of his legs.

"So, are you done with my examination?" McCoy asked. He saw no need for Doctor M'Benga to take off his underwear and thankfully his assistant CMO did not do so.

"Not just yet, but you can put your pants and tunic back on. Once you have done so, sit up on the bio bed please." Doctor M'Benga handed McCoy his clothes and waited until he was back in the medical uniform.

"Now, follow the movement of my finger with both eyes. But this time, don't roll your eyes at me first." Doctor M'Benga instructed him. McCoy sighed but did as he had been asked. "Good. Now pronounce the phrase she sells seashells by the seashore. One time slowly, then three times rapidly." Doctor M'Benga continued. McCoy did so, and made sure to enunciate. After all, it wasn't that hard if he concentrated.

"Anything else Doctor M'Benga?" McCoy wanted to know.

"One more thing. Rub your chest while you also tap your knee at the same time." Doctor M'Benga instructed him.

"Are you kidding me?" McCoy wondered.

"Don't interrupt me during an examination, McCoy. You wouldn't stand for it Doctor, and neither will I." Doctor M'Benga stated.

By the expression on his face and tone of his voice, McCoy knew his assistant CMO was serious. They'd rarely had any professional disagreements as Doctor M'Benga had proven himself to be a talented diagnostician with a calm and composed bedside manner even in an emergency. But Doctor M'Benga was right that neither of them liked being interrupted by a patient trying to protest about a necessary medical procedure. So if only to avoid future professional problems, McCoy did as the assistant CMO asked. He found it sounded easy but did require a great deal of hand eye coordination.

"All right McCoy, you can stop now." Doctor M'Benga stated after a couple of minutes. The blood analysis machine beeped. Doctor M'Benga examined the controls, then also ran a medical scanner over the vial of McCoy's blood as he held it in his hand.

"Everything is clean then?" asked McCoy. Doctor M'Benga nodded then set aside the blood sample. He called for the privacy screen to be removed from the bio bed and then turned to face Spock and Lieutenant Umal who both stood a few feet away.

"Commander Spock, I have now finished my examination of Doctor McCoy. There's no evidence of any injury since he returned from the planet and no evidence of recent healing anywhere on his body. As for the alcohol, I could not smell alcohol on his breath and there are no physical signs of intoxication. In addition, the blood alcohol level is zero in Doctor McCoy's current blood sample." Doctor M'Benga concluded.

"Spock, if this exam is some elaborate joke by the Captain, tell Jim that I don't appreciate him wasting my time." McCoy stated firmly.

"This medical examination was necessary. A complaint that you have violated regulations has been issued, Doctor McCoy. While the investigation is ongoing, you will comply with all of my orders." Spock crisply stated.

"What regulations?" wondered McCoy.

"In order to protect the privacy of the crew member, I cannot answer that question. Now, will you consent to come voluntarily to the brig Doctor McCoy?" Spock stated.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong Spock." McCoy protested.

"You do not remember what happened after you transported back to the ship?" Spock asked.

"Sure I do. I felt a little dizzy because of the transporter, so Ensign Henderson escorted me to the turbolift from the transporter room. Then I came straight here where Nurse White examined me. He said it only seemed like exhaustion. But as dizziness was one of the first signs of the plague on the planet's surface, I locked myself into decontamination as a precaution. I stayed there for the full eight hour cycle, until Nurse White released me when you arrived." McCoy explained. Why did he have to tell Spock this, he wondered. Nurse White would have informed Jim who would have told Spock in turn.

"Can you verify this, Nurse White?" Spock asked.

"Yes Commander Spock. I examined Doctor McCoy, and I was in the med bay the entire time supervising the decontamination. I also informed the Captain of Doctor McCoy's presence in decontamination shortly after the cycle began. The computer will also verify that neither myself or Doctor McCoy left the med bay before the cycle was complete just before you entered." Nurse White stated from where he stood just beside Spock.

"Indeed Nurse White. Doctor McCoy, while I ascertain the veracity of this version of events you will be detained. Lieutenant Umal, escort Doctor McCoy to the brig." Spock ordered.

"Now wait just a minute. I've been patient but I want some answers. You don't have to take my arm. I can walk by myself Lieutenant Umal." McCoy demanded.

"It's procedure sir." Lieutenant Umal replied as they both walked to the turbolift. He took McCoy's arm in his left paw while his right paw held the phaser.

"Sure it is. Is it just me, or did Commander Spock wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" McCoy wanted to know. The sight of him being escorted through the corridors by Lieutenant Commander Giotto's second in command who was also armed was something McCoy was sure would be the next thing on the ship wide grape vine. News travelled fast on this ship but gossip travelled even faster.

"I don't know about that sir." Lieutenant Umal responded.

"So then what were your orders?" McCoy wondered.

"To meet Commander Spock at the entrance to the decontamination room with a phaser set to stun, then to escort you to the brig once a medical examination had been done. I don't know anything further sir." Lieutenant Umal replied.

"Would you stop calling me sir? I'm a doctor first and an officer second. Leave the sir to Commander Spock." McCoy replied as they entered the brig.

"Yes Doctor McCoy." Lieutenant Umal said as he let go of McCoy in order to work the controls on the computer console that faced the detention cell. The forcefield turned off.

"Step inside the cell Doctor McCoy." Lieutenant Umal ordered. McCoy did so and the forcefield was reestablished by Lieutenant Umal a moment later.

"Now, before I report to Commander Spock can I get you anything Doctor McCoy?" Lieutenant Umal offered.

"I wouldn't say no to a meal. Something healthy if possible." McCoy replied.

"Very well, I will bring you food as soon as possible." Lieutenant Umal informed him. He then ordered two security officers to report to the brig as soon as possible. Then Lieutenant Umal remained in the brig. He just stood there watching McCoy. There was something in the look of Umal's steady and feline like eyes that unnerved McCoy, and so he sat down on the bench that doubled as a bed and turned to look at the wall of the cell. The two security officers showed up a few minutes later and both sat down behind their computer consoles.

"Hello Ensign Matthews, Ensign Pandev. You will both continue to remain at this post to monitor Doctor McCoy until the next duty shift, which is gamma shift. If you require relief at any time and for any reason, you will call another security officer and wait until they have arrived before you leave this post. Before you leave at the end of beta shift, call Ensign Kita and Ensign Benson down to the brig for gamma shift. You will not leave the brig until they have relieved you. If the detention of Doctor McCoy is still necessary by alpha shift tomorrow, then I will draw up a duty roster. Are these orders clear?" Lieutenant Umal ordered. They both nodded. "In that case, carry on both of you." Lieutenant Umal concluded. Without another word Lieutenant Umal left the brig.

"Ensign Matthews, Ensign Pandev, I don't suppose either of you know why I'm in here?" McCoy asked. Neither of the security officers responded, which didn't surprise him. McCoy sighed and hoped that Lieutenant Umal would quickly return with his food. What the hell was going on, he wondered.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:  
First, I would be remiss without mentioning that some dialogue in this chapter is taken from the first rebooted Star Trek movie (2009) and therefore does not belong to me.  
Second, I am using the name of Pamela for McCoy's ex-wife in my work. That is being done in order to differentiate her from the prime timeline counterpart of McCoy's ex-wife who is named Jocelyn.

Chapter Sixteen

My grandmother Violet once called alcohol the devil's own mixture and I'm beginning to agree with her, thought McCoy as he crawled through the Jeffries tubes. Alcohol had been a comfort to him in the past, but it was also the whole damn reason he was now in space in the first place. As he continued to crawl through the narrow space, McCoy's mind went back to the memory of what had happened right after his divorce and how he came to be in Starfleet.

The moment after he'd sighed the PADD that contained his divorce papers and then handed it to the lawyer on the other side of the desk, McCoy had quickly stood up. Then he'd picked up his duffel bag, which contained his credit chit and ID, a few changes of clothes, a med kit, a flask of bourbon, and a few toiletries. Without a look back at Pamela seated beside him, McCoy had left the building. McCoy hadn't wanted to stay in Atlanta a moment longer, so he'd immediately gone to Frankfort Kentucky on a shuttle and stayed there for a week with a fellow doctor he'd worked with on a research project at the hospital a year ago.

At the end of that week, which McCoy had largely spent drinking, watching films, and reading medical journals, his fellow doctor had recommended a place to stay in Colorado Springs with a friend of his. But McCoy hadn't wanted to impose on a stranger. Instead McCoy had spent most of the last of his credits to rent a hover car and had then driven to the last place anyone would think to look for him: Riverside Iowa. The town was mostly known for having a Starfleet shipyards nearby. Anyone who knew McCoy was well aware of what he thought about space, so he figured the cornfields of rural Iowa were the best place for him to lay low for a while.

After he'd returned the hover car in Riverside, McCoy had found a bar in town and started drinking. McCoy had considered drinking until he couldn't remember his name, but he didn't have a hangover hypo in his med kit or the credits for that. Instead he'd taken his time to savour only two high quality drinks of bourbon then left the bar.

After that, McCoy had found what looked like a halfway respectable motel and had used up the last of his credits to pay for one night there. He'd figured he'd try and find some work in Riverside in the morning. For one night, this motel room would work. He wasn't pleased with the stains on the walls or the sheets of the bed, but at least he could remove the second and promptly did. On closer examination, the mattress wasn't that clean either. Considering the state of the walls, the floor wasn't bound to be any cleaner. That just left the stiff chair in front of the desk. McCoy had just sat down in the chair and closed his eyes when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and opened his eyes again.

"Who is it?" he called. Though in reality he was glad for the interruption, because that chair had been uncomfortable as hell.

"Mr McCoy, you said you were a doctor when you checked in. Was that a medical doctor or some other kind?" asked a voice he recognized as the hotel receptionist.

"The first. Just let me get my med kit." McCoy said with resignation. McCoy's med kit was filled with tools that he'd purchased over the years with his own credits. McCoy always packed it anywhere he went, much to Pamela's annoyance. But right now his ex wife was the last thing on his mind when he had patients to treat. He opened the door of his room and without a word followed the receptionist to another door down the hall. She knocked firmly on the door.

"I found a doctor for you, Mr Pike. He's one of the guests at the motel." she called.

"Send him in then." came a firm and authoritative voice. She pressed a card to a computer panel beside the door then turned the door open. McCoy nodded in thanks, then quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him. Inside, there was a man in a black Starfleet uniform with hair that was just beginning to go grey at the temples. He stood and faced the door. On the bed, two on either side, sat four young men in what McCoy recognized as red Starfleet cadet uniforms. Given their faces, their hands and how they were holding their chests, it only took one long glance for McCoy to realize what had happened. He scowled and hurried over. Then he placed his med kit down on the nightstand beside the bed and took out his medical scanner. McCoy ran the scanner over the cadet closest to him, the most burly of the four.

"The whole lot of you are idiotic kids! Do you know how many people I've had to heal after a bar fight? Too many, that's for damn sure. These fights always seem to start one of two ways. Either you drink so much you throw up on someone else who then punches you." The first cadet had a broken cheekbone and major bruising on his body. McCoy moved to scan the cadet sitting beside him.

Then he continued talking. "The other way bar fights start is when you spy a pretty woman at the other edge of the room and decide to chat her up. Either she refuses your advances and starts fighting you herself, or someone else steps in and objects to your hitting on his woman. Or perhaps you were the one to step in to defend a woman this time, given the state of your knuckles. Dammit man, were you trying to knock your opponent into unconsciousness or do you enjoy broken bones and blood?" McCoy took a breath and walked over to the other side of the bed to examine the third cadet who was holding his stomach.

He scowled at what his scanner showed and resumed talking. "Don't move man. The reason you're in so much pain is because you have a broken arm and a broken rib. Breathe shallowly and I'll get to you in a moment." McCoy grumbled. Then his eyebrow rose at his scan of the forth cadet. "The next time someone thinks it's a good idea to smash a bottle of alcohol against the back of your skull, duck quicker. Now you have a major concussion and I'll have to spend some time picking glass out of your head and neck. You have the worst injuries, so I'll going to be treating you first. Then the cadet with the broken arm and rib. Then it will be the turn of the cadet with the broken knuckles. Finally, I'll treat the cadet who has his cheekbone broken. Now, none of you talk unless I ask you a question." McCoy instructed them. He next reached for a scanner tube and began working on the cadet with the head injuries.

McCoy found that the precision and concentration of the work soothed him. Or perhaps it was the two drinks that had made him more relaxed. Still, he did his best to keep his hands steady as glass was a dangerous thing. He finally finished with the protoplaser and then gave the concussed cadet a hypospray.

"Look at me kid. You got someone to stay with tonight?" he wondered.

"Yeah, my friend Cadet Wong." the cadet said.

"Good. Tell this Wong man that you're not to fall asleep at any time during the night. Stay awake until the morning. Otherwise, Wong will have to haul your ass into the med bay at Starfleet Academy, and I don't think you would want that. I suspect your officer Pike over there wants this whole treatment kept off the books, so don't go messing up my work you hear?" McCoy said as he put the scanner tube away and reached for a osteogenic stimulator.

"Understood Doctor." the concussed cadet said. McCoy nodded, then moved onto the cadet with the broken rib and arm.

"Put both hands by your side. Now, this is going to hurt like hell. But my grandfather always said a little suffering is good for the soul. Given that he was also a doctor, he knew what he was talking about." McCoy replied as he unfastened the red jacket of the cadet uniform and pulled the black shirt the cadet was wearing underneath up to his armpits. Without any further warning, he began to run the stimulator over the broken rib. The cadet whimpered and McCoy glared at him.

"You should be grateful you only have a broken arm and rib. If you'd fractured either bone, I wouldn't be able to heal you here. I'd need a bio bed instead and I'm afraid I don't have one handy at the moment. Don't smile. That wasn't a joke kid. I never joke about medical treatment. Now, give me your injured arm next." McCoy paused to roll up the sleeve of the black shirt and then turned to heal the arm before he continued talking. "I'll give you something for those bruises on your arm too, but I need to heal your bones first. Don't fidget. Not all medical treatment is as painless as giving someone a hypospray you know. It takes a hell of a lot more time to mend injuries then to dish them out. When you all become security officers, I hope you remember that." McCoy said. He finished with the osteogenic stimulator then reached for the dermal regenerator. He adjusted the setting then applied the regenerator to the first major bruise. He had to repeat that process two more times. Finally he gave the cadet a hypospray.

"You might feel fine now, but I want you to take it easy for at least the next three days. Bones take longer to mend then muscle, so don't push yourself. You feel any shortness of breath at any time in the next few days, go to a doctor. Is that clear?" McCoy demanded. The cadet nodded after he finished pulling his shirt and sleeve down. McCoy grabbed the protoplaser and osteogenic stimulator again, then rounded the bed to treat the cadet with the broken knuckles.

"Hold out your injured hand. Now, flex your fingers as fully as you can." he ordered and looked at the cadet's injured hand closely. As he'd expected, the fingers in the injured hand had only begun to curl slightly before the cadet gasped and stopped moving his fingers.

"The pain you're feeling right now is why you should never repeatedly punch someone in the face. Now, give me your injured hand." McCoy said. He began his treatment with the osteogenic stimulator on the knuckle of the thumb and then moved to the next knuckle. It was slow and complex work, and he was glad the cadet hadn't fidgeted like the one with the broken rib. Then he took up the protoplaser and healed the muscle and flesh around the knuckles. As with the other two cadets, he gave the third cadet a pain relief hypospray.

"Now, it will take about a week for your full manual dexterity to come back in your injured hand. Use your other hand as much as possible until then and don't do anything that requires fine motor skills in your injured hand. Is that clear?" McCoy told him.

"Yes Doctor. Thank you." the cadet said.

"Don't thank me kid. I was just doing my damn job." McCoy replied, then moved closer to the cadet with the broken cheekbone.

"Now, you will close your eyes and hold your face still until I have stopped touching it. I'll heal your cheekbone first then move onto your bruises next." McCoy said. Without any further warning, he took the chin of the burly cadet in his hand and begun to work on the cheekbone.

McCoy took a deep breath as he concentrated on keeping his hands steady. He'd never liked facial injuries. The bones and flesh of the face were some of the most delicate and easily injured. He'd grown tired of all the black eyes and broken jaws he'd had to fix over the years in the hospital and seeing a similar injury again didn't improve his mood. McCoy turned off the osteogenic stimulator, then reached for the cadet's jacket to unfasten it. Then he pulled up the black shirt to the cadet's armpits, ignoring the hiss of pain on the way. His eyebrow rose at the number of bruises on the torso. He scowled as he turned on the dermal regenerator and began to work.

"Good God man, did you get into a bar fight or stomped on by an Andorian bull? It looks more like the later to me. Not that I'm going to ask who attacked you. As far as I'm concerned, what happens in a bar should stay in a bar. A man's bartender is more then his friend, he's also his confidant. Or at least the good ones are. Though if your bartender is Bolian, I suggest you find another bar. I'd always heard Bolians were outspoken, but never realized how much until that bar in Tokyo. If the sake hadn't been so good, I would have left after the first drink just so I didn't have to listen to his opinions any longer. Hold still. This will go faster if I don't have to move your body." said McCoy.

McCoy wasn't usually this talkative with his patients, but he tended to ramble when he had something to drink. He'd also never performed medical treatment when he'd had anything to drink beforehand, no matter what the hospital in Atlanta had claimed. He scowled at that thought and quickly finished his work with the dermal regenerator.

"I'm done with you." was all he said to the cadet. The cadet nodded at him and then pulled down his shirt as McCoy put away all his medical tools and closed his med kit. Then he turned to look at Pike, who still stood calmly looking at them.

"They're all fine, Mr Pike. Just make sure they get a good night's rest and a healthy breakfast tomorrow." McCoy said.

"I see. Cadets, stand to attention." Pike called. They quickly rose from the bed and did so. "Now, these are your orders. You will all report to the Riverside Shipyards immediately and will not stop on your way there. Once you have arrived at the Shipyards, you will stay overnight there and then board the first shuttle that leaves for Starfleet Academy tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. Once on the Academy campus, you will all return to your dormitories immediately and will not leave them unless you have class. Under no circumstances will any of you talk to anyone about where you have been at any point tonight. Then all of you will report to my office at 1300 hours tomorrow where we will discuss further disciplinary measures. Is that clear?" Pike demanded. Pike must be a Captain, thought McCoy. A more junior ranked officer in Starfleet would not had the same air of firm and serious authority that Pike possessed as naturally as breathing.

"Yes sir." said all four of the cadets nearly simultaneously.

"Dismissed." Pike concluded. All four cadets rapidly left the room. Pike waited until the door had closed behind the last one and then he turned to look at McCoy for a long moment. He felt slightly nervous under the intense scrutiny so McCoy scowled at the older man.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"You know, Starfleet could use a good doctor like you." said Pike.

"Are you kidding me? You must be out of your mind to suggest me joining Starfleet." replied McCoy.

"Why is that?" wondered Pike.

"Because I have aviophobia, which is the fear of dying in things that fly. Any shuttlecraft is nothing but a flying death trap waiting to happen, and don't even get me started on those spaceships Starfleet chooses to fly around in. Those are even worse. If anything goes wrong with the engines, we explode. An unknown spatial anomaly could tear through the decks and kill us all. A poisonous gas from a nebula could enter the environmental control system and we'd all die. Then there are the hostile unknown aliens and creatures who would like nothing better then to kill us all. Oh, and there are also all the parasites and viruses that can kill a crew that haven't even been discovered yet. So no, I'm not joining Starfleet. You have the wrong man." McCoy insisted.

"So then I'm not talking to Leonard Horatio McCoy? You're not the man who according to my friend Doctor Philip Boyce has the best comprehension of comparative exobiology he's ever seen in a Human doctor? Or perhaps you're going to claim you weren't the man who saved the life of Emory Dax the summer before you began your medical studies at the University of Mississippi?" Pike wondered.

"How the hell do you know all that? Wait, you know Doctor Boyce?" asked McCoy. Even a doctor like him that knew next to nothing about Starfleet had heard about Doctor Philip Boyce, who was one of the doctors at Starfleet Command in San Francisco. Though for McCoy, it was only through Doctor Boyce's well articulated research papers rather then personally like Pike clearly did.

"Yes I know Doctor Boyce very well. In fact, he was the one that suggested I should find you to see if you would be interested in joining Starfleet." Pike said.

"Really? Doctor Boyce wants me to work for Starfleet? Well, tell Doctor Boyce that I'm very flattered but the answer is still no." replied McCoy. He moved toward the door, and Pike stepped in front of him. That caused McCoy to stop as well and glare at him.

"What is the alternative Doctor McCoy? Right now, you are out of work, recently divorced, and unless I'm mistaken have been drinking tonight before you arrived to treat those four cadets. Do you truly want to find a job here in Riverside or somewhere else on Earth and then drink yourself to death as you brood about all you've recently lost? Or would you like to try something different and use your skills to make a difference? You're a grown man Doctor McCoy, and so you can make your own choices about what you want to do with your life. If you do choose to sign on with Starfleet, I suspect you could finish the program at Starfleet Medical in three years rather then the usual four given that you are already a doctor. So if you're interested, the next shuttle for Starfleet Academy leaves at 0800 hours tomorrow morning from Riverside Shipyards. Do you know where that is?" Pike questioned.

McCoy wanted to glare at Pike for his bluntness in regards to his personal situation. But if he did so, that would prove to Pike that he'd hit a deep and still raw nerve with his words. He'd be dammed if he was going to give a stranger the satisfaction of that…

"Yeah, I drove past Riverside Shipyards on my way here." McCoy replied.

"I see. Two more things. One, you were correct that I do not wish you to discuss your medical treatment of these cadets. Young men are often reckless idiots but that doesn't mean they can't change with time and experience. Two, I will personally be flying that shuttlecraft to Starfleet Academy tomorrow morning and I've never crashed a shuttlecraft yet in all my time in Starfleet. Now, thank you for the treatment of those cadets and I hope to see you again Doctor McCoy." Pike concluded.

Then Pike turned and walked out of the room. McCoy grabbed his med kit then walked back to his own room. To his major annoyance, McCoy couldn't just brush Pike's words aside once he was back in his own room. It didn't help that he couldn't sleep on that hard motel chair either.

Where the hell could he go from here, he wondered. Pamela got everything in the divorce including the one thing he'd really wanted, namely face to face access to their daughter Joanna. His sister Donna wasn't speaking to him since the bitter fight they had soon after their father's funeral earlier that year. As for his mother Eleanora, he hadn't spoken to her since the first night he'd spent in Frankfort after the divorce was finalized. When he'd refused to come stay with her in Georgia, they'd had a major fight. But he wouldn't run back home like a lost puppy. The same was true of his extended family, who would just gossip and meddle and make his life a living hell by doing so. So there was nothing left for him here on Earth.

But could he really go out into space, where he'd likely be dead within the year? That is, if Starfleet Academy didn't throw him out for insubordination first, since it seemed like a quasi military organization with those ranks and uniforms. Not to mention the yes sir, no sir, standing at attention sir horseshit. Was that really him? McCoy couldn't decide what to do, so he'd stayed up all night pacing and thinking and worrying. He'd also drunk some more bourbon from that flask. Given it had been the last of his alcohol he hadn't drunk it all though.

In the end McCoy had shown up at Riverside Shipyards the next morning wearing the same clothing he'd had on the day before as he had nothing else that was cleaner. He took a deep breath upon seeing the shuttle then quickly entered it. It was only a few minutes before they were scheduled to leave and the shuttle was almost full. McCoy quickly put his duffel bag with the rest of the luggage and then walked past the Starfleet cadets in their uniforms. He headed for the bathroom. After all, it was the only place on the shuttlecraft that had no windows. He'd just gotten comfortable on the floor beside the toilet when the door opened. McCoy looked up.

"Sir, we're ready to take off now. You need to return to your seat." a woman in a Starfleet black uniform told him.

"What's wrong with the bathroom? Why can't I sit here?" McCoy insisted.

"I think you might need a doctor." the Starfleet officer stated as she walked closer to him.

"I'm fine and I don't need a doctor." McCoy insisted as he stood. But there was no way in hell he was going to sit down where he could see out a shuttlecraft window.

"Then return to your seat now or I will escort you to one." the female officer said firmly. He glared at her but she didn't back down. She looked him in the eyes even though he was taller then her. Their stand-off ended when she took his arm firmly and began to move them both closer to the bathroom door. Her grip was firm and McCoy found his feet moving despite himself.

"I told you I don't need a doctor, dammit! I am a doctor!" McCoy protested as she pulled him out of the bathroom and into the main seating area of the shuttle.

"You need to get back to your seat." the Starfleet officer insisted as she continued to move him toward a row of shuttle seats.

"I had one in the bathroom with no windows!" McCoy continued to protest.

"You need to get back to your seat now." she continued to insist, still not letting go of his arm. Perhaps the Starfleet officer didn't understand why he was being so resistant, McCoy realized. After all, many people had no problem with flying in a shuttlecraft. She finally let go of his arm and stopped in front of him.

"I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies!" McCoy explained. He hoped for some understanding or sympathy from her. But McCoy had clearly exasperated the Starfleet officer by now given her response to that.

"Sir, for your own safety sit down or else I'll make you sit down." she snapped. Given how she'd manhandled him out of the bathroom, McCoy knew she was very capable of doing so. He didn't want to hurt her or be hurt in return. He was a doctor after all.

"Fine." he'd grudgingly conceded. He took a quick look around and found the only open seat left in the shuttlecraft was right in front of him. Reluctantly McCoy sat down.

"Thank you." the Starfleet officer replied briskly and then walked away swiftly. McCoy reached for the shoulder strap and buckled himself into the seat.

"This is Captain Pike. Are we clear for takeoff?" came a voice into the shuttle a moment later. Captain Pike had better be as good of a pilot as he'd claimed yesterday, McCoy thought. A few moments later he could hear the noise of the engines start. McCoy took a deep breath but that did nothing to calm the turmoil in his stomach. So he'd turned to the kid on his right. He was in civilian clothes, the only other one on the shuttle to not be wearing a Starfleet red cadet uniform.

"I might throw up on you." McCoy warned him.

"I think these things are pretty safe." the young man replied. That reply had immediately set McCoy to telling the kid exactly how unsafe shuttlecraft could be.

So began his friendship with Jim Kirk, McCoy thought. He'd followed Jim to Starfleet Academy, then three years later he'd used the Starfleet medical code to bring the man who was now his best friend onto the Enterprise when they'd received the distress call from Vulcan. He'd followed Jim in his mission to stop Khan and against his better judgement had accepted the position of the CMO on the five year mission.

But why should he have to follow Jim Kirk around all of the time, McCoy thought. As Pike had once said, McCoy was his own man and it was about time he do things for himself for a change. He wasn't Jim's babysitter, goddammit! Resentment at the fact that Jim never really seemed to appreciate all that McCoy had done for him continued to grow in his mind as McCoy continued to crawl through the Jeffries tubes. From the beginning when they'd stepped off that shuttle and were directed where to get uniforms and fill out paperwork by Captain Pike, Jim had been as much of a friend as a limpet. Neither of them had an assigned room when they arrived so they'd been automatically assigned a dorm room together as they were both Human men.

McCoy had soon learned that Jim Kirk was trouble with a capital T. When he wasn't getting into bar fights, which McCoy had to try and stop and then later heal the injuries from, Jim was bedding so many women McCoy lost count. After such encounters, one of three things seemed to happen. First, Jim got an sexually transmitted infection McCoy had to treat during which time he'd learned far more then he ever wanted to know about the sexual preferences of the kid. Second, the rejected women would come to McCoy and cry about Jim leaving her in the dust. As his ex wife had proven, McCoy didn't handle crying women well. Or the woman would track Jim down herself and fight with him in order to teach him a lesson for rejecting her after only one night together. Then McCoy would have two patients to treat. That's why he'd made a point to stay well away from any woman Jim had been involved with at the Academy.

There was also the fact that Jim was always trying to prove how smart he was. His class results showed that, and McCoy had always silently resented that he had to study his ass off while Jim never seemed to have to work at anything. But you didn't learn pathology and anatomy by being lazy, and McCoy knew that lives both alien and Human would soon be resting in his hands. He'd accepted that responsibility when he became a doctor in 2253 and taken the Hippocratic Oath. Perhaps his profession had made him more prone to be serious, rather then adopt Jim's more carefree attitude.

He should have been paying more attention to the ladder he was climbing down then his thoughts about Jim, because the next moment McCoy's foot slipped as he missed the rung. McCoy shifted his weight to get back on the ladder. But that only ensured his other foot fell off the ladder. Why was he so uncoordinated right now? Oh, it could be the bourbon he'd drunk earlier. He'd been saving that for his birthday. But on second thought, it had been so long since he'd drunk real Kentucky bourbon that McCoy had decided he'd waited long enough to indulge himself. It had been smooth going down his throat and so McCoy had continued drinking until it was all gone.

With the liquid courage in his veins, he'd then visited Crewman S'nell's quarters. He was glad she was alone because what he'd wanted to do with her was private. But to his surprise, she'd asked him to stop touching her after he'd kissed her. Hadn't she said she admired him soon after they had first met? Besides, she was here and Natira was not. So he hadn't stopped touching her and then she'd gotten violent. That had provoked him in turn so he'd hurt her before he left her quarters. Then he'd found the closest horizontal tube in the corridor and climbed up the ladder, which is how he'd ended up here in the Jeffries tubes. The scenery in here wasn't bad. It sure as hell was better then looking out a window at space.

By now his arms were tired from hanging onto the ladder. So McCoy made one last uncoordinated attempt to get his feet back on the ladder. But instead his hands slipped and he fell. Oh no, was all he had time to think before he hit the deck two levels below him. He could tell the moment he landed that his ankle was broken. McCoy sat back on the deck in pain as his eyes watered.

"Goddammit!" he yelled loudly. A moment later a hatch opened on the right side of the small access junction he was now in. Jim crawled out first with a security officer behind him. Both had a phaser in their belt. Why was that necessary, McCoy wondered. Why couldn't Jim just leave him alone for once?

"Doctor McCoy? Are you all right?" Jim asked.

"Sir?" inquired the security officer when he didn't answer Jim right away. McCoy gave Jim a dark glare and began to talk.

"Since when do you care about my well being Jim? Right now, I don't want to talk to you or your security officer. You know, if the ex wife hadn't taken the whole planet in the divorce I never would have needed to come out to space in the first place. This place is going to kill me one day, I just know it. Or you'll do the job first."

"Have I ever told you how tired I am of looking after your sorry ass Jim? Not only do you have an entire catalogue of allergic reactions, but you're also the most reckless person I've met. Oh, and that's not to mention all the women you sleep with. It's a damned miracle you only have one child and haven't died of some sexually transmitted infection by now."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a cheating reckless womanizer who is only in that Captain's chair right now because you managed to save Earth from Nero. That's why you went and got yourself killed when Khan attacked the ship; you were trying to make people think that you weren't a one trick pony. You tried to prove yourself worthy of command by dying for your crew, but you're not George Kirk and you never will be. I should have let you stay dead to teach you that sometimes there are no win scenarios. That life doesn't work like your fantasy that you fulfilled at the Academy by seducing Cadet Galia to hand over the computer codes for the Kobayashi Maru so that you could cheat on that test to win it. You might be an adult in age, but you damn sure don't act like it most days. Sometimes I don't even know why the hell I became your friend." McCoy snarled.

"Well, you're not acting like Doctor McCoy at the moment. Stun him Ensign Meadows. That's an order." Jim replied.

"Yes sir." the security officer said. McCoy opened his mouth to protest then felt the phaser hit him in the chest the next second. He promptly slumped into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:  
 **This is a warning that this chapter contains strong language and references to adult sexuality and minor character death. If you do not wish to read such material, then please resume reading this story again with chapter nineteen. Otherwise, please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen

McCoy turned to the entrance of the brig when he saw an unusual sight. Jim and Ensign Meadows carried a man who looked like an exact duplicate of him between them. Spock walked behind them and watched them as they did so.

"What is going on? Am I seeing double for some reason Spock?" McCoy wondered.

"No, but this sight does confirm the theory that I have postulated with Lieutenant Commander Scott's assistance. It is now clear that the damage to the angular confinement beam of the transporter during the ion storm ensured that the transporter created a duplicate of you when you beamed back from the planet, Doctor McCoy. It would appear that one copy received all the positive traits of your personality, while your duplicate received all the negative traits instead." Spock explained as Jim and Ensign Meadows laid the duplicate McCoy down on the floor of the other detention cell. As far as McCoy could tell, the only difference between them was that he was wearing a medical uniform while his duplicate was wearing his duty uniform.

"I knew there was a good reason not to trust the transporter! Oh, and I never did like metaphysical philosophy either. So, when will the other me wake up?" McCoy replied.

"Once the effect of the stun setting of the phaser has worn off Doctor McCoy." replied Ensign Meadows. That answer was hardly reassuring, thought McCoy.

"I have decided to place both you and your duplicate in the brig until we can discover a way to resolve this issue Doctor McCoy." replied Jim as he and Ensign Meadows left the other cell. A moment later, Ensign Pandev had reactivated the force field of the other cell.

"Now if you'll excuse us Doctor McCoy, we must confer with Lieutenant Commander Scott. Ensign Pandev, comm Doctor M'Benga to the brig to treat the duplicate of Doctor McCoy." Spock concluded.

Ensign Pandev nodded and Spock, Jim, and Ensign Meadows left the brig. McCoy noticed that Jim hadn't looked at him in the eyes at all during the entire time he was in the brig, and had used his full title rather then calling him Bones. That was also not a good sign. A few minutes later, Doctor M'Benga arrived at the brig with a med kit. He stopped and took a long look at McCoy, who raised an eyebrow in response, and then McCoy's duplicate who was lying on his back in the other cell.

"Interesting." was all Doctor M'Benga said before he retrieved a medical scanner from his med kit, which he then ran over McCoy's duplicate.

"Ensign Matthews, please lower the forcefield around this cell so I can treat this patient." Doctor M'Benga requested. Ensign Matthews did so. Doctor M'Benga stepped inside the cell, then Ensign Matthews reestablished the forcefield again.

Doctor M'Benga walked over to his duplicate and knelt on his left side. He placed the med kit down on the ground, then removed the left boot and sock from his duplicate's foot. Even from here, McCoy could tell the ankle was broken. Doctor M'Benga quickly began working on the ankle with an osteogenic stimulator. Once he had finished that, Doctor M'Benga put that tool back in the med kit, then pulled out a dermal regenerator.

Doctor M'Benga pulled of his duplicate's right boot and sock, and then used the dermal regenerator on the large and deep bruise over the top of his duplicate's foot. He turned the tool off, then pulled up his duplicate's shirt slowly. Doctor M'Benga then used the tool on a large round area on his duplicate's lower torso. Then he lowered his duplicate's shirt and set the dermal regenerator aside beside him. When he reached to undo his duplicate's pants, McCoy couldn't watch the treatment silently any longer.

"Hey! Is that really necessary, M'Benga? Here where others can see you?" McCoy asked as he looked at Ensign Matthews and Ensign Pandev nervously.

"With all due respect Doctor McCoy, this is my patient and not yours. So I will decide the necessary treatment. I would have preferred the privacy of the med bay, but that is not possible in this situation. Please do not interrupt me again." Doctor M'Benga responded as he lifted his duplicate's hips and then slowly moved his pants down to his ankles. McCoy raised both eyebrows at the now exposed legs of his duplicate. It looked like he'd been repeatedly kicked by a foot in both legs, though the bruising was more extensive below the knee. How had his duplicate gotten his foot stepped on, kicked in the legs and torso and broken his ankle since he returned from the colony? What in the world had his other self been up to?

Once Doctor M'Benga finished with the dermal regenerator, he set the tool aside and redressed McCoy's duplicate. McCoy thought that would be the end of it, but then Doctor M'Benga took out a hypospray. He adjusted the dosage for a moment then put the hypospray into his duplicate's neck before he placed it back in the med kit. Doctor M'Benga then picked up the scanner again and ran it over his duplicate.

Now that he thought about it, Spock had mentioned something in the med bay about alcohol levels, so the hypo could have been a remedy to treat a hangover. But where would McCoy have gotten real alcohol on this ship? Sure, he'd used his medical override code on Chekov's locker once to mark or perhaps commiserate Jim's birthday right before they had reached Starbase Yorktown. Chekov hadn't found out, but that had only been because the ship was destroyed during the Altamid mission. Even so, McCoy had decided afterwards that it would probably be best not to get between a Russian and their alcohol supply again. The same could be said of a Scotsman.

As Ensign R'hon had predicted, Scotty had employed a wide variety of curses in the briefing after Denab when he'd learned they had no working engines and that his entire supply of thirty year old whisky had been used to treat the crew. He'd settled down after Spock had pointed out that neither situation could be changed for the time being and that if it wasn't for his breech of regulation, they would not even be having this conversation as all the crew would be dead. Scotty hadn't said much more in the meeting, but the glare he'd given Crewman S'nell was as icy as the mountains in wintertime. After that McCoy hadn't even considered taking any of Scotty's whisky. But then McCoy remembered the bottle of bourbon he'd had in his locker. He'd been saving it for his next birthday but perhaps his duplicate had drunken it now?

Before he could think on the matter any further, Doctor M'Benga closed up his med kit and stood up again. The forcefield was lowered and then raised again behind him. Then Doctor M'Benga left the brig without another word or look to anyone. McCoy took a seat on the bench of his cell and sighed. By the time Ensign Kita and Ensign Benson entered the brig in order to relieve Ensign Matthews and Ensign Pandev, McCoy couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Ensign Kita, Ensign Benson, do either of you know why no one else has come to the brig after Doctor M'Benga left? Since it's now gamma shift, that means that I've been here in this cell for hours. I don't want to stay here all night in this cell. I'm a doctor, and I have better things to do." McCoy snapped, as he was tired of waiting for a solution. The security officers ignored him as Ensign Kita and Ensign Benson sat down behind their consoles, while Ensign Matthews and Ensign Pandev quickly left the brig.

"That's your answer to everything isn't it, Doctor McCoy? But in reality, you're nothing Leonard Horatio McCoy. You're not a son anymore after you injected the hypospray that killed your father David. You're not a friend anymore after what you said to Jim just now in the Jeffries tubes. You're not a husband anymore after Pamela left you for another man because you were too busy with work and trying to cure David. You're not a father anymore because you barely know Joanna after all these years with only video calls and letters. You've not an uncle considering you've never even met your nephew and niece in person. All they are to you are simply Donna and Fred's children. Oh, and right now you're not fit to be a doctor after you drank an entire bottle of bourbon this afternoon. So to summarize, you're a miserable failure of a human being." his duplicate spoke as he slowly and carefully stood up in the other cell.

"Shut up now." McCoy warned him. The last thing McCoy needed right now was to have an argument with another version of himself, he thought.

"No I won't. You see, you've been running from what I represent ever since your divorce. You even went all the way out into space, the place you hate the most, to avoid the fact that deep down you're a lonely and bitter man who really does have nothing but his bones. That's the only thing that won't leave you sooner or later and you have to accept that. I'm you and so you know I'm telling the truth." his duplicate claimed.

"That's not true anymore. I have the crew of this ship, I have Jim, and I have Natira." McCoy stated firmly.

"Would this be the same crew that you've offended with your gruff and sarcastic bedside manner because you think they're all idiots who have too many hormones, not enough survival instincts, and no common sense? You don't let anyone really close, even your best friend Jim Kirk. If you had he would know about the circumstances around David McCoy's death."

"As for that Fabrini wife of yours, it's clear that you both care more for duty then each other. You told yourself your separation was necessary because your duty compelled it. But you can't hold duty, you can't take it out on a date, and you damn sure can't fuck duty like you did with Natira the last time you met. But then I suppose a long distance marriage is the only one you can sustain over the long term. If a woman spends too much time with you, then they'll discover that you are nothing but a grumpy, stubborn, pessimistic, cynical workaholic who doesn't have enough time or patience for them. Then they will end the relationship like all the women you've been involved with have done sooner or later. You have a pattern of pissing women off, and I don't think there's a single one in the galaxy you're capable of having a romantic relationship with for the long term. But speaking of women, you like Crewman S'nell a great deal. Well, why not? She's very attractive for an Andorian." his duplicate stated.

"What did you do to Crewman S'nell!" McCoy roared as he sprang up from where he'd been sitting and approached the forcefield. The other McCoy smirked widely.

"Only what you've wanted to do for months. I kissed and touched her. After all, you've dreamed about her at night then woken up in the morning with an erection that had to be dealt with on several occasions since S'nell arrived onboard. But women never make things easy. So unfortunately S'nell got a little violent at how aggressive I was and fought back. As a result I left and took a stroll through the Jeffries tubes where Jim and his security officer found me. Oh, now you want to hit me. I can tell. But just be warned that I'll hit back harder. I can put you in the med bay in no time at all." his duplicate replied to McCoy's growing horror, embarrassment, and anger.

"I'll throw you out an airlock if you say another word, you son of a bitch. Then you'll die in thirteen seconds." he shouted.

"But wouldn't that violate your Hippocratic Oath? Oh, that's right. You're willing to violate that promise if it serves your purpose. Because just between the two of us, reviving Jim Kirk after he had died of radiation poisoning using a blood serum from an unconscious Augment was playing God and you know it. But you just couldn't handle life without your precious best friend by your side. Have you ever asked yourself how that treatment was swept under the rug? I can't say for certain of course, but I suspect Doctor Boyce had something to do with that. But if the Starfleet Surgeon General ever learned the truth of the matter, you would get stripped of your medical license and so would Doctor Boyce for covering it up. Oh well, at least if that happened it would leave you free to pursue your childhood dream of becoming a professional basketball player. Though on second thought, you're much too old for that now. So you'd probably turn into a wandering drunk instead, like you did after your divorce." his duplicate replied.

"Do not respond to that Doctor McCoy." came the calm voice of Spock. Suddenly McCoy's duplicate gasped and collapsed to the floor.

"You, what have you done to me! I've always known you wanted to have command of the med bay, M'Benga. Fine. It will be all yours soon and good riddance." his duplicate snapped as he pointed at Doctor M'Benga who stood beside Spock. McCoy did not feel that good either and decided to lie back on the bench.

"What is happening Spock?" McCoy asked.

"Half a man cannot live Doctor McCoy. You must become one being again or both of you will die." Spock said.

"Well, then let us both die. Spock, when you told me you cared about me you didn't really mean it. You were delirious from massive blood loss at the time and thought we were both going to die on Altamid!" declared McCoy as he sat up fast from the bench. The cell seemed to spin around him as he did so which caused him to hold his head between his hands.

"I was seriously injured at the time but I was also being truthful. I too have two sides of my nature: the Human and the Vulcan. Both are at war with the other but I am not fully myself without either of them. You may not like your duplicate but you do need him. Or would you deprive this ship of its chief medical officer and a valuable crew member because you are unable to accept every aspect of who you truly are?" Spock said.

"Fine. This won't be pleasant so let's get it over with." McCoy conceded.

"Well, I'm not coming. You can't make me." his duplicate claimed.

"On the contrary. Ensign Kita, deactivate this forcefield." Spock ordered. A moment later, Spock was standing in front of McCoy's duplicate. His duplicate tired to punch him, but slumped down a moment later when Spock applied the Vulcan nerve pinch to his shoulder. Doctor M'Benga turned to his cell.

"Can you walk, Doctor McCoy?" he asked.

"If I have some help, I think so." McCoy replied. The forcefield around his cell disappeared and then Doctor M'Benga entered. His assistant CMO helped him to stand and then they gradually moved out of the brig. Spock carried his duplicate in his arms.

"We're going to the transporter room then?" asked McCoy.

"Yes." Spock confirmed.

As they walked through the ship, the four of them certainly received their fair share of double takes or raised eyebrows. But at least no one on the crew said anything. Once they got there McCoy was relieved to see Scotty was behind the transporter console. If he had to trust his molecules to anyone on this ship, the chief engineer was better then a transporter technician. Spock lay his duplicate down on the transporter pad and Doctor M'Benga helped McCoy into a siting position before he left the pad.

"So, I'll be using a transporter trace to restore you to yourself Doctor. Are you ready?" Scotty said.

"Yeah." McCoy replied. Then he took a deep breath and waited for the transporter beam. This transport was different then the usual one. This time it felt like all his molecules were being mixed together in a blender. It was much worse then even the transporter on the Franklin had been. It also seemed to last for a lot longer then a usual transport. Finally he rematerialized.

"Dammit, I really hate the transporter." McCoy said. Then he promptly passed out onto the transporter pad.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:  
 **This is a warning that this chapter contains a discussion of non consensual sexual activity and explicit references to both adult and alien sexuality. Please do not read this chapter if you find such material offensive and instead resume reading this story with chapter nineteen. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen

Stardate 2264.143

McCoy looked up from his PADD at the sound of the door chime.

"Come in." he called.

As Crewman S'nell walked inside the door of his quarters, McCoy felt himself drop the PADD onto the floor in surprise. She was the last person on the ship he ever expected would want to speak to him alone. Almost all of the crew had accepted his personal apologies for the actions of his transporter duplicate but not her. Instead Crewman S'nell had gone out of her way to avoid him and given him the silent treatment. As he did not want to risk any confrontation with her, McCoy had gladly given her space.

"Can I help you Crewman S'nell?" McCoy asked as he tried to summon all his professionalism.

"Permission to speak freely Doctor McCoy?" Crewman S'nell stated stiffly as she stood at attention and stared at his wall.

"Of course Crewman S'nell." McCoy replied.

"Sir, I do not want you to touch me or talk to me at all unless I do so first. I am here tonight because I want to see if enough time has passed that I can now be in your presence for an extended period of time without wanting to leave the room. Please sit on one side of the couch and I will sit on the other. Then choose a film for us to watch Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell demanded.

"All right." McCoy replied. He choose a documentary because he wanted to stay focused on the film, and not the stiff and still body of Crewman S'nell who sat beside him. Her other demands of silence and not touching seemed reasonable under the circumstances. McCoy kept his attention on the film. But in the back of his mind he expected Crewman S'nell to leave at any time. So he was very surprised when the film ended and she was still there.

"That was an interesting film Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell spoke into the tense silence between them after he had turned off the computer console they had used to watch the film.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Crewman S'nell, do you regret coming tonight?" he asked. There was a part of McCoy that wanted to know and yet another part of him that really didn't want her to answer. There were times that Crewman S'nell's blunt honesty were a mixed blessing and this was one of them.

"Doctor McCoy, I don't regret coming here tonight because this conversation is long overdue." Crewman S'nell said. Then she paused. That reaction put McCoy on guard.

"What? Was there something else about that experience with my transporter duplicate in your quarters that you didn't tell Nurse Dominique?" he asked carefully.

"I divulged all my injuries to Nurse Dominique and they are fully healed. I have also received counseling from Doctor M'Benga about your transporter duplicate at Commander Spock's orders. But there was a certain action that your duplicate performed that unsettled me a great deal more even then the unexpected and aggressive nature of his actions. How much of your behavior while you were duplicated do you remember Doctor McCoy?" Crewman S'nell replied.

"When I became one person again I passed out and was taken to the med bay. Once I regained consciousness, I remembered everything that had happened. To be honest, it almost made me throw up because there was a part of me that recognized the other McCoy as who I was after the divorce but before I joined Starfleet. Some of what my duplicate talked about, especially my father David, are wounds that will never fully heal. But his remarks about you are why I threatened to throw my duplicate out an airlock. I viewed the security video of what my duplicate did to you during my first counseling session, but I want to hear your perspective on the event too Crewman S'nell." McCoy stated.

"Very well. But first, you should understand that the other Doctor McCoy wasn't completely you. Everyone has their dark side." Crewman S'nell assured him.

"Don't change the subject." McCoy insisted. He had waited this long for an explanation from Crewman S'nell of his duplicate's actions between them, so a few more moments wouldn't do any harm. But he was not prepared for what Crewman S'nell said next. She rose and walked away from him then paused for a long moment before she launched into an explanation that saw her look at the wall the entire time.

"Doctor McCoy, when your duplicate entered my quarters I was deeply asleep and the lights were out. I heard someone come in but they were quiet, and so I thought it was one of my roommates at first. I only recognized who it was after your duplicate was at my bedside. I swiftly got up from the bed and asked him what he was doing there. Without any warning, your duplicate pulled me close and kissed me. I could smell alcohol on his breath and that along with how urgent he was unsettled me. Once he stopped kissing me I told your duplicate not to touch me again. He said that he had waited long enough to have me which was when I knew for certain that you were not yourself."

"That is why I punched your duplicate in the chest to get him to stop before things went further. Your duplicate swore at that and then came closer. So I stepped on his foot and he gave me a black eye. Then I stumbled back. A moment later, he grabbed both my arms and turned me around to face away from him. I kicked him on both legs to let go of me when he pulled me close with one arm and with the other arm pulled up my shirt. Then he suddenly bit me on the back. The shock and pain of that bite rendered me stunned. Your duplicate was quick to leave out the door before I could regain my senses. Doctor McCoy, what your duplicate did to me was no tame love bite. He performed what is known on Andoria as the S'chan adiel van-jar. That left me shocked because that Andorian mating ritual has been banned in the Federation since 2161." Crewman S'nell stated as she recounted what had happened between them.

"Dammit, Crewman S'nell! You're describing sexual assault. I've seen enough victims of that to know, and don't you claim otherwise. Why the hell did you drop the charges against me? I should be in the brig after what my duplicate did to you!" McCoy cried loudly as he quickly stood up and walked as far away as possible from her. He placed his head in his hands and tried to breathe deeply. What kind of man was he to hurt a woman in that manner? He'd broken the Hippocratic Oath and that was unacceptable for a doctor. Was he truly nothing but a miserable failure like his duplicate had claimed?

"Doctor McCoy, look at me." insisted the soft voice of Crewman S'nell. He reluctantly raised his shocked eyes to look at her grim face. Once he had, she continued slowly, "Doctor McCoy, I dropped the assault charges because Doctor M'Benga showed me the video of the two of you in the brig. From that, it was clear to me that you were not yourself at any point after you returned from the colony. Not only had your duplicate been drunk, he also had no empathy. He only had a desire to hurt everyone in any way he could. That duplicate was a side of yourself that you never wanted to know existed. But his traits are a part of who you are whether or not you want to admit it. That's why it's taken me this long to decide if I can accept all of your personality Doctor McCoy. I've realized that all of us have the potential for violence and lust. What matters is how we control those emotions and desires." Crewman S'nell concluded.

"That's very similar to what Doctor M'Benga said in one of my counseling sessions with him." McCoy reluctantly admitted.

"Well then, you should listen to Doctor M'Benga because he's a smart man. Now, I wasn't finished with my explanation. Have you ever heard of the S'chan adiel van-jar before Doctor McCoy?" Crewman S'nell said.

"No. I don't speak Andorii, so you'll have to explain what that phrase means. You said this Andorian mating ritual with a name I can't pronounce had been banned in the Federation since the year it was founded. If that's the case, then why doesn't Starfleet Medical know about it? I would have remembered that at the Academy." McCoy asked as he turned around to look at Crewman S'nell more closely.

"Although Andorians have been forthcoming with Starfleet Medical about our mating rituals, S'chan adiel van-jar is not discussed among non Andorians unless it is absolutely necessary because aliens would consider it a barbaric and violent ritual. After being banned in the Federation and any further occurrences being punished by lifetime imprisonment, there was even less need to talk about it. The number of individuals who practiced the S'chan adiel van-jar became non existent practically overnight after the Federation ban. Even so, every Andorian knows about the S'chan adiel van-jar as it is still something that is mentioned to ensure it never occurs between partners. Doctor McCoy, you have a right to know as a doctor. But promise me you will tell no one about this mating ritual under any circumstances. Otherwise I will say nothing further about the S'chan adiel van-jar." Crewman S'nell answered.

"Crewman S'nell, I promise I will not discuss this banned mating ritual with anyone. But it has something to do with biting doesn't it? By the tone of your voice that was the most unsettling action my duplicate performed. Is this banned Andorian ritual the reason that Andorians never bite anywhere in the bedroom?" McCoy replied. S'nell paused for another long moment before she answered.

"Yes it is Doctor McCoy. As a doctor, you know that Andorian women possess a nerve cluster named the gelanni that serves as a very sensitive erogenous zone just below our shoulder blades on our back. When this area was bitten during sex deeply enough to bleed copiously and all the blood was then swallowed by another, the S'chan adiel van-jar was invoked. There is no exact English translation, but essentially it is a declaration of intent to remain with your current partner or partners for a lifetime without the need for a wedding ceremony. As a result of this level of commitment, written and verbal consent between both or all parties was always ensured prior to the S'chan adiel van-jar being performed. To do so otherwise was a serious offense punishable by lifetime imprisonment."

"While there were no harmful side effects in this exchange of blood amongst Andorians, the same could not be said in relationships with aliens. After the death of a Denobulan man who had performed this ritual with an Andorian woman six months after the forming of the Federation, the Federation implemented a complete ban of the S'chan adiel van-jar in order to prevent any further deaths." Crewman S'nell explained.

"My God! So it's not enough that I assaulted you, you're also saying that by biting you and drinking your blood on a major erogenous zone I also married you? No wonder you haven't wanted to talk to me for a month Crewman S'nell. Why the hell are you still in my quarters?" McCoy declared in horror.

"No Doctor McCoy, you did not marry me as no consent was given and you were unaware it was anything more then a deep bite. You know that Andorians never allow biting in the bedroom but nothing more, because that is all Andorians have told Starfleet Medical. Fortunately my blood has not proven fatal to you." Crewman S'nell replied firmly.

"I'm so sorry Crewman S'nell. If you never want to speak with me ever again, I'll understand. I'll do my best to stay away from you in the future by assigning your medical care to Doctor M'Benga as your primary physician from now on. In the morning, I'll talk to Commander Spock about putting a reprimand in my personnel file for conduct unbecoming an officer over this incident. Good night Crewman S'nell." McCoy responded. Crewman S'nell turned to look at him for a long moment before she spoke.

"I see. When it comes to your patients you'll do whatever it takes to make them better Doctor McCoy. It's not just your job, it's also because you're a compassionate man. But didn't it occur to you that I might want to see if we can move past this incident? So please stop with your guilt and self hatred over something you weren't even responsible for in the first place. You didn't ask to be duplicated into two personalities by the transporter!" Crewman S'nell had started speaking quietly, but by the end of her response she was yelling and both of her antenna were laid back against her skull. McCoy had never seen her so worked up before.

"You don't understand how serious this is Crewman S'nell! This isn't just some petty disagreement, my duplicate hurt you deeply. I should be in a detainment cell for life after what my duplicate did to you. You can't trust me anymore and don't tell yourself otherwise." McCoy responded angrily as he turned to face her.

"Who said that I trust you Doctor McCoy? At the moment I certainly do not. It will take some time before that changes, if it ever does. But your duplicate was only part of the Leonard McCoy I know. If I thought that you were completely like your duplicate, then I would never have dropped the assault charges or came here tonight. You would be sitting in that brig right now and you could stay there until you died. But even though it took me some time, I've been able to separate the man who assaulted me and your other self. So why can't you do the same? Is it easier for you to leave me alone rather then face what your duplicate did to me?" Crewman S'nell replied passionately.

"You said yourself that violence and lust are a part of my personality. Look at the havoc those emotions wrecked between us with my duplicate Crewman S'nell. How can you accept such flaws in me and still want to know me?" McCoy demanded.

"I can accept your flaws because none of us are perfect Doctor McCoy. I also know that I can handle your violence and lust at any time as I stopped your duplicate before foreplay became sex." Crewman S'nell responded firmly. Crewman S'nell took a deep breath, then her voice began to be more adamant as she continued talking. "So, do you really want me to leave now and have us ignore each other for the rest of this mission Doctor McCoy? Or do you want to see if there is anything left between us? Do you want to run away from me just like you ran away after your divorce? Are you such a coward that you refuse to talk about or work on your problems and instead just shut everyone out? I would like to have a civil relationship with you if possible. But if you just want to have nothing to do with me, then I will leave right now and never speak to you again for the rest of my life!" McCoy almost felt like he should step back at the vehemence now in Crewman's S'nell's voice and manner.

"I- uh…" was all McCoy could think to reply. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor for several minutes in an effort to gather his thoughts. Finally McCoy looked up to see Crewman S'nell with both hands on her hips as she waited for his response.

"You're right that I ran after my divorce Crewman S'nell, and I've been running from you too. When you told me you admired me I didn't really know how to respond. As time went on, I slowly realized that I found you attractive as well, which greatly unsettled me. That's because I'm married, which I believe is for life. I'm not about to become like my ex wife Pamela who cheated on me repeatedly. I can't do that to Natira, my wife."

"So I avoided you Crewman S'nell, for the sake of all three of us. I realized after the Christmas party that you'd accepted my situation and so I felt relieved that you would never know how attractive I found you. Rest assured, I would never have acted on those feelings if I was fully myself."

"After all you've said, I can see that you're serious about trying to fix things between us. I want to do that as well if it's possible. But it has to be on your terms and your timing Crewman S'nell. From now on I promise I won't touch you again unless I have to in a medical emergency. Otherwise you have my permission to throw me across the room and send me to the med bay." McCoy stated firmly as he decided that being honest was the least that she deserved to hear under the circumstances. Crewman S'nell seemed to relax slightly at that and then nodded.

"I appreciate you saying that Doctor McCoy. Your loyalty to your wife is commendable and I will respect that." Crewman S'nell stated.

"Glad to hear it." McCoy replied. Crewman S'nell took a deep breath, then walked closer to him.

"I don't fear you, Doctor McCoy. But until I feel that I can trust you again, I only want to meet in a public place where there are others present." Crewman S'nell told him.

"Fair enough. Have a good night Crewman S'nell." McCoy stated.

"Likewise Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell replied.

Then she left his quarters without another word. A moment later, McCoy felt nauseous and raced to the toilet just in time. He clutched the bowl hard as he threw up. Once he felt assured that his stomach was now empty, he sat back against the wall. After everything Crewman S'nell had just told him he didn't think he was going to be getting any sleep tonight.

Suddenly, the old mantra of one of his favorite professors at Ole Miss came back to him. Doctor Tenali had always said the three basic steps for any doctor or nurse was to first analyze, then diagnose, then finally treat. As he thought of Crewman S'nell as a patient and what she had told him tonight as a medical confidence, McCoy felt some of the anger, shock, and self hatred drain from him.

So, Crewman S'nell had been kissed and then received a deep bite on her upper back and a bruised eye from his duplicate. Fortunately S'nell had stopped his duplicate before it had gone much further. By any definition however McCoy knew that the experience had still been sexual assault. McCoy also knew Nurse Dominique had healed Crewman S'nell physically. He was confident that her treatment had been thorough. He was also glad that Doctor M'Benga had talked with Crewman S'nell to address the emotional ramifications of his duplicate's actions, just as Doctor M'Benga had done with McCoy in separate counseling sessions over the last month.

He knew that Andorian woman would start an intimate relationship by physically fighting with the man they had chosen as their partner. Was that why Crewman S'nell had seemed to be more unsettled by the bite in comparison to the sudden and rough foreplay? He wasn't sure. All McCoy knew was that he'd never liked violence in or out of the bedroom. That was the reason he found this incident so shocking. The discovery that there was a part of him that just took what he wanted without asking first chilled him. Fortunately Crewman S'nell had proven that she could and did stop him, which had been a relief.

Despite the difficult subject matter, McCoy was also relieved that Crewman S'nell had talked to him at all. Tonight had proven that Crewman S'nell was prepared to work through issues with him. Even if she had waited to do so and in so doing had proven that she was a master of the silent treatment when she was angry enough. McCoy suspected that it wasn't just her desire to be honest with him that had brought Crewman S'nell to his door tonight. He knew that it was also her determination not to allow the issue of his transporter duplicate to be left unresolved between them any longer. They did have to work together on this mission after all. If they could be civil enough to work productively together for the rest of this mission then he would be satisfied with that.

He would also have a final discussion with Doctor M'Benga about the events of tonight. But for now he needed rest. Whether it was because of the late hour or the emotional conversation he'd just had, McCoy felt himself fall asleep soon after he had laid down in his bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Stardate 2264.233

S'nell wasn't quite sure why Commander Spock had ordered her to accompany him and Ensign Wong on this scientific survey of the P class planet the Enterprise was currently in orbit of. Perhaps it was because all members of the crew required a certain amount of time spent off the ship on away missions. As for Ensign Wong, his presence on this away mission could be explained as he was a botanist and scans had shown abundant plant life beneath the thick layer of ice that covered ninety five percent of this planet's surface. She adjusted the arctic gear she wore as the turbolift doors opened. S'nell entered the turbolift to see Ensign Wong, who was also wearing arctic gear and carried a tricorder and sample kit.

"Crewman S'nell. Are you looking forward to this away mission?" Ensign Wong asked.

"Hello Ensign Wong. I'm looking forward to the cold, but not the transporter. I've never liked them in comparison to shuttlecraft." S'nell stated.

"Why do you prefer shuttles? No offence, but from what I've heard from Mr Sulu you certainly aren't a good pilot." Ensign Wong replied.

"There was no offence taken Ensign Wong. But you've flown a shuttle more then I have, and so you are aware there are backup systems and contingencies that can be taken in the case of an accident or a malfunction. With a transporter, if it malfunctions you're dead. I don't imagine that's a pleasant way to die either." S'nell responded.

"With all due respect that sounds rather paranoid. There's been no reported fatalities in transporter use. Isn't that right Lieutenant Kyle?" Ensign Wong asked as they entered the transporter room to find Commander Spock waiting for them. He too was wearing arctic survival clothes.

"None that I know of Crewman S'nell." said the transporter technician.

"Simply because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't. Any piece of technology that has the power to rearrange matter at the atomic level can kill, accidentally or otherwise." Crewman S'nell stated as the three of them took their places on the transporter pad.

"You sound like Doctor McCoy. He's never liked the transporter either." Ensign Wong replied.

"That would be a mild term for the Doctor's feelings about that particular technology. Energize Lieutenant Kyle." ordered Commander Spock.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Kyle said. A moment later, S'nell felt the effect of the transporter. A short time later they appeared on the cold and wind swept surface. She took a deep breath in and almost smiled.

"Isn't the cold bracing, Ensign Wong?" S'nell wondered. The Enterprise was always too warm for her personally.

"That's not what I'd call it, Crewman S'nell." replied Ensign Wong as he took readings from his tricorder. "The temperature is minus twenty degrees Celsius without the wind!" he continued.

"Then I suggest we begin walking. The tricorder indicates plant life five kilometres below the surface three kilometres ahead of us." Commander Spock said.

The three of them began to walk, the two men alternating between looking at their surroundings and their tricorders. Meanwhile S'nell pushed back the hood of her jacket and enjoyed the cold. Like all Andorians the cold got her blood pumping, which was a sensation she hadn't felt in years. The unbroken ice brought back memories of Andoria, and she had to take a deep breath to wish them away. Now was not the time for homesickness when she had a mission to complete. They had walked in silence for some time when S'nell became aware the ice underneath them had thinned out considerably.

"Commander, Ensign, watch-" was all she was able to say before the ice cracked under Commander Spock's feet. It was a fissure that ran out from both sides of his feet swiftly. Ensign Wong placed a hand on Commander Spock's shoulder and S'nell spread her legs wide to balance her weight but it was too late. Before she could do anything further, the three of them had fallen down the hole. It was narrow and so S'nell found herself rolling down the ice. She placed her hands in front of her face to protect herself. She hit the bottom with a jarring impact. S'nell heard Ensign Wong curse when he hit the bottom. There was silence between the there of them for a long moment.

"Are either of you harmed?" asked Commander Spock. He cradled one of his wrists and she could see green blood flowing from the injury. S'nell wasn't a doctor but his injury looked painful to her. Ensign Wong clutched his left ankle. S'nell blinked then became aware she was bleeding from her head above her right ear. Her head pounded as if it was the inside of a drum, she thought. She placed a hand on her wound.

"Just my ankle sir. But I don't think I should try to walk unless I have to." Ensign Wong said with a grimace as he looked at his swollen ankle.

"Indeed. How are you faring, Crewman S'nell?" asked Commander Spock.

"I've had worse. Head wounds always bleed a lot. Speaking of which, we should stop this bleeding. May I suggest using my sleeves for my forehead and your wrist, Commander Spock? I don't mind the cold as much as either of you." S'nell suggested.

Commander Spock nodded. S'nell unzipped her jacket then reached for the right sleeve of her uniform shirt. With a hard yank it ripped at the shoulder seam. She did the same to her left sleeve then zipped up her jacket again. Commander Spock came closer and tied one of the sleeves tightly around her head while she applied the other sleeve tightly to his wrist. As they lacked a med kit, there was little else they could do for the moment.

"Shouldn't we contact the ship?" asked Ensign Wong.

"An excellent suggestion." Commander Spock replied. He reached for the communicator in his belt, only to have it fall into pieces in his hand. "Is your communicator working Ensign Wong, Crewman S'nell?" Commander Spock replied. Unfortunately, both her communicator and Ensign Wong's communicator were both broken. Given none of them were engineers, it was likely they could not fix them.

"At least the tricorder is still working." said Ensign Wong after giving it a hard tap. He aimed the device above them and then sighed.

"What is it Ensign Wong?" Commander Spock wanted to know.

"Sir, this reading says the surface is five kilometres above us. With our injuries and without equipment we won't be able to climb out of here ourselves. What's worse, the temperature has dropped ten degrees and the wind has increased by a speed of thirty knots per hour. It seems like a storm is coming." Ensign Wong explained.

"There is indeed a storm due over this location Ensign Wong. So we should move to escape the majority of the effects if we wish to retain our body heat. Crewman S'nell, can you stand? I will assist Ensign Wong." Commandeer Spock said. S'nell didn't nod but did get up slowly. Even when she stood slowly her head spun.

"We can't go far Commander Spock." she warned him.

"Indeed not. Follow me." said Commander Spock. He carried Ensign Wong in his arms.

"Don't worry Ensign Wong, I won't mention this incident to Ensign Henderson." teased S'nell. Like the rest of the ship, she was aware the two men were dating. While both men were professional on duty, the opposite was true otherwise.

"Thanks. But I really can't walk you know." Ensign Wong protested.

"I've injured my ankle before, so I know some of what you are going through Ensign Wong." Crewman S'nell assured him as she walked behind the men.

"How often do you injure yourself Crewman S'nell? From what Sulu has said, you beat Lieutenant Umal about sixty percent of the time during your sparing matches." Ensign Wong said.

"It's just bruises with Lieutenant Umal. He is an excellent fighter. But I didn't know Lieutenant Sulu watched my sparing so much." Crewman S'nell stated.

"Oh, he talks about it often when we are in the arboretum or botany lab. I'd almost think he's scared of you." Ensign Wong stated. S'nell sighed.

"There is no need for Lieutenant Sulu to be scared of me. As he is well aware, he is much better at fencing then I am. I've also seen his hand to hand combat scores, which are impressive for a Human. As for phaser scores, they are higher then mine. So when it comes down to it, Lieutenant Sulu could hurt me if he wished to do so." S'nell explained.

"He wouldn't though. Sulu thinks of you as his friend." Ensign Wong claimed.

"I must admit to some fondness for Lieutenant Sulu myself, Ensign Wong. He is pleasant company to be around." S'nell admitted.

"Yeah he is. I've known Sulu since the Academy you know. We were roommates there. Other then getting married and having a daughter, Sulu hasn't changed much. He still loves botany, piloting, and the thrill of a good fight." Ensign Wong reflected as Commander Spock put him down against a wall of ice. Commander Spock sat down on Ensign Wong's right side, and S'nell took a seat slowly on Ensign Wong's left side.

"He may have changed more then you have realized. Serious relationships tend to do that to most people." reflected S'nell.

"You have a point, but not when it comes to Sulu. But I know that Ben was aware of Sulu's desire for adrenaline when he married him, and Demora loves the fact that one of her dads is a pilot in Starfleet." Ensign Wong stated.

"What does Ben Sulu do?" asked S'nell. She might have asked the question of Lieutenant Sulu before, but at the moment she couldn't remember.

"Ben is a botanist. That's how they met in fact. Sulu was attending a guest lecture that Ben was giving at the Academy in his first year. He was impressed, so Sulu asked him out for a drink afterwards. They got on very well and have been together ever since." Ensign Wong replied.

"Right. I knew that…" S'nell replied then yawned.

"Don't fall asleep Crewman S'nell. Not with a head wound." Ensign Wong warned her.

"So keep me awake by talking Ensign Wong." S'nell requested.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Ensign Wong wanted to know.

"If I don't want to answer, then change the subject." was all she could think to say.

"You're quite a private person aren't you Crewman S'nell?" he reflected.

"That is because I prefer to focus on the present. Focus on what can be changed rather then what cannot, as the Andorian philosopher Th'rellis ch'Yellan once said." S'nell reflected.

"But do you ever let your guard down?" wondered Ensign Wong.

"Why would I do that Ensign Wong?" S'nell asked.

"Never mind. I mind as well be talking to that wall of ice over there." he stated.

"I can assure you it will not reply unlike myself." S'nell stated. Ensign Wong smiled.

"Well, look at that. You do have a sense of humour after all." he stated.

"There's no need to sound so surprised. I may like to spend time by myself, but that doesn't mean I spend all my time alone." S'nell said.

"Yeah, you spar with Umal, fence with Sulu, go for runs with Dominique, and work with other science officers during gamma shift. But do you ever actually talk with anyone while exercising or discuss anything other then work?" asked Ensign Wong.

"Why would I discuss anything with people I have very little in common with?" S'nell protested.

"How do you know that?" Ensign Wong wanted to know.

"Why waste time cultivating friendships with individuals you can not relate to because of different backgrounds?" responded S'nell.

"Is that an Andorian thing, to never trust anyone else?" wondered Ensign Wong.

"I would not say I trust no one. But it is prudent to be cautious when it comes to trust. Trust can be broken by anyone, and the more you trust the more likely you are to be disappointed when someone lets you down." S'nell stated.

"You mean the fewer people you let into your life, the less likely they are to hurt you?" summarized Ensign Wong.

"I had not considered it quite like that, but you are correct Ensign Wong. Commander Spock, how long do you think it will be before a rescue team finds us?" S'nell changed the subject as she was uncomfortable with the topic of Ensign Wong's conversation.

"We are expected to contact the ship in two point five minutes and I estimate it will be another five minutes beyond that before a rescue party beams down to the surface. The storm will slow their progress so it will be another thirty minutes before they find us. Tell me Crewman S'nell. Does this planet remind you of Rigel Ten, where you were stationed for some time before joining the crew of the Omega Research Station?" Commander Spock said.

If only to try to keep her mind off her pounding head, S'nell answered the Commander. Soon they entered into a discussion of her work on that colony which also happened to be a P class planet. She knew that Commander Spock was well aware of her previous work, but she was grateful to have something to focus on beside her injury. Ensign Wong asked the occasional question and the time passed tolerably enough.

Suddenly there was a sound in the distance and S'nell raised her head from her knees. Her antenna twitched as she sensed movement approaching them.

"Three people are walking this way." she told Commander Spock who looked in her direction. Ensign Wong turned to scan behind them with the tricorder.

"Three Human life signs sir. I hope it's the rescue party." Ensign Wong said with relief.

"That would be logical." Commander Spock replied. A few moments later, Captain Kirk appeared with Lieutenant Sulu and Nurse Dominique behind him.

"I thought you might run into trouble. Are you all right?" asked Kirk.

"Why must Humans ask so many rhetorical questions? I mean, not at the moment Captain." S'nell replied. Nurse Dominique knelt down beside S'nell and scanned her.

"Captain, Crewman S'nell has a severe concussion. She has to get back to the ship as soon as possible. Not to mention the injuries of Commander Spock and Ensign Wong." Nurse Dominique replied. Nurse Dominique assisted S'nell to stand. S'nell rested her head on Nurse Dominique's shoulder as one of her arms went around Nurse Dominique's waist. The nurse put an arm around her shoulder. Lieutenant Sulu assisted Ensign Wong to stand. Once Commander Spock had stood up without any assistance, Captain Kirk opened his communicator.

"Lieutenant Kyle, beam the six of us up now." he requested.

"Energizing." Lieutenant Kyle stated. After they rematerialized, it took considerable effort for S'nell to remain on her feet.

"You're a comfortable pillow. Good night Nurse Dominique." S'nell stated and closed her eyes once her head was on the shoulder of Nurse Dominique.

"No Crewman S'nell. Don't fall asleep." Nurse Dominique urged her as she tapped her cheek firmly. That sensation caused S'nell to open her eyes again.

"Come on, Crewman S'nell. Commander Spock, Ensign Wong, follow us to the med bay." Nurse Dominique ordered the group.

"Very well. I will consent to medical treatment Nurse Dominique." Commander Spock stated as they slowly made their way out of the transporter room. Captain Kirk headed the other way in the corridor while the five of them slowly made their way to the med bay.

As they entered the med bay, Nurse White looked up from the desk where he'd been studying a PADD. He swiftly stood and helped Ensign Wong to a bio bed. After Ensign Wong had sat down with Nurse White's help, Lieutenant Sulu briefly squeezed the shoulder of his friend then quickly left the med bay. Meanwhile Commander Spock had sat down on another bio bed and was being seen to by Nurse Chang. Nurse Dominique assisted her to lie down on a bio bed then reached for a hypospray. A moment after the medicine entered her muscles S'nell felt herself relaxing and closed her eyes.

It was the end of alpha shift the next day before Doctor McCoy released her from the med bay. S'nell thought he was being over cautious in keeping her so long when she felt much better but she had no desire to argue with the CMO. After the conversation about the actions of his transporter duplicate, they now acknowledged each other in passing if they saw each other in the corridors or the turbolift. But they had barely spoken beyond that.

Perhaps Ensign Wong is right. I haven't been reaching out socially to the crew of this ship and there is a considerable time left on this mission before we return to Earth, S'nell thought. Why didn't she begin with seeing if she could strike up an amicable conversation with Doctor McCoy? They were both intelligent and forthright people with an appreciation for science so they had some common ground already. Besides, it was time to show Commander Spock that she could get along with Doctor McCoy if it was necessary for this mission. Their avoidance of each other couldn't last forever.

S'nell took a deep breath and glanced down at her PADD before she entered recreation room three. The computer had told her Doctor McCoy was in this room. That was likely because it was the only recreation room on the ship without a window. The conversation in the room seemed to stop then resumed quickly as she strode to the corner of the room where Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were playing a game of three dimensional chess. Doctor McCoy was watching them but he turned his head to see her when she stopped in front of their table.

"May I sit here Doctor McCoy?" S'nell asked as she gestured to the other chair around the table.

"I suppose so Crewman S'nell." Doctor McCoy stated. That wasn't the warmest welcome she could have received but she also knew that if he really objected to her presence he would have told her so. S'nell became aware of Captain Kirk's eyes on her.

"Continue playing, Captain, Commander. I have no desire to interrupt your game. Doctor McCoy, may I ask why you are watching Captain Kirk and Commander Spock play three dimensional chess?" S'nell wondered as she placed her PADD in front of her on the table before she sat down.

"Because I find it interesting. I don't play many games myself but if I do, pool and cards are what I like. What's on your PADD?" Doctor McCoy said.

"I'm rereading Macbeth by William Shakespeare at the moment. What kind of literature do you like to read Doctor McCoy?" she wondered as she turned to face him more fully. The Captain and Commander continued playing chess beside them.

"William Faulkner and Ernest Hemingway are two of my favourite authors." Doctor McCoy told her.

"I see. I've never read either, but perhaps I will if I can find the time." S'nell said.

Before McCoy could respond, Ensign Harper and Lieutenant Umal walked into the recreation room. Ensign Harper had her hand on Lieutenant Umal's arm as they sat down together on one of the couches. S'nell looked away and her lips thinned.

"What Crewman S'nell?" Doctor McCoy wondered at her reaction.

"It is simply that Caitians are very public in their romantic affections, unlike Andorians." S'nell said dismissively.

"How so?" Doctor McCoy wondered.

"When lovers or a bondgroup touch antenna it is always in private, because that action is considered an Andorian kiss. When it comes to emotional displays, Andorians tend to be controlled in public and expressive in private." S'nell explained.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"On Andoria, there has been a rigid system of etiquette in place since the time of Lor'Vela in the seventeenth century. It is the twenty third century now, but I see no need to change that system." S'nell stated.

"So is Lor'Vela like the Andorian version of Surak?" Doctor McCoy wondered.

"There are some similarities Doctor. Though I find it distasteful that Lor'Vela had to kill her own mother in order to ensure lasting peace on Andoria." Commander Spock said mildly.

"Commander Spock, that was necessary in order for Lor'Vela to become the clan head. She would not have been listened to otherwise. During the seventeenth century on Andoria, clan heads wielded a great deal of military power. After peace across Andoria was restored, that military power was exchanged for a social one when the Council of Clans was formed. Though the ceremonial role of the clan head has remained the same over the centuries since then." S'nell explained.

"So what kind of Andorian ceremonies are these clan heads in charge of?" Doctor McCoy wondered.

"All rituals and ceremonies in the life of an Andorian from birth to death are witnessed by the clan head. So are the three main secular holidays on Andoria." S'nell stated.

"I see. But how are these clan heads chosen?" he asked.

"After the current clan head dies, the position of clan head is inherited by the eldest of the next generation in the clan regardless of gender. The only exception would be in cases where the Andorian in question is ya'melli, the Andorii word for an outcast." S'nell said.

"So what's the criteria for becoming an Andorian outcast?" he wanted to know.

"There are five conditions under which an Andorian can become an outcast to their own people. The first is treason, the second is rape, the third is premeditated murder, the fourth is terrorism, and the fifth is violating Andorian national interests. I've always though that these crimes are punished harshly because they are a reminder of the civil war in the seventeenth century when such actions were commonplace."

"Unfortunately, our violent tendencies did not stop once Andorians encountered other alien races. The overall history of Andorian encounters with other races has been that of suspicion and warfare. Before the founding of the Federation, Andorians were at war or conflict with the Vulcans, Tellarites, and the Romulans at one time or another. We were reluctant allies with the Humans, but that does not mean we always got along with them. We are at peace now. Even so, Andorians do not tend to have intimate relationships with other species." S'nell explained.

"Why not? What would happen if an Andorian does fall in love with a non Andorian?" Doctor McCoy replied.

"Then they would keep the relationship secret or pay the consequences." S'nell stated.

"What consequences?" Doctor McCoy demanded.

"Shortly after the forming of the Federation, the Council of Clans passed an edict that all Andorian citizens would be expelled from their family and clan if evidence of an interspecies sexual relationship was discovered. Essentially, the Andorian in question would be socially isolated for life. This was done to encourage the formation of Andorian bondgroups over all other relationships. As Andorians cannot have children with other races, intimate relationships with non Andorians were considered a waste of time. As well, some clan heads feared that Andorian culture and tradition would become even more diluted if there was widespread alien influence. While Federation technology and medicine was widely welcomed and adopted on Andoria, the cultural norms of alien races were much more resisted by Andorians."

"For example, many Humans are not comfortable with being involved with multiple intimate partners for the long term, which I found strange at first. Polyamorous relationships are more complex, but they can be just as satisfying as a relationship with only one intimate partner in my opinion. One reason for this is that tasks are divided more equally according to competence rather then gender. The individual who cooks for example is the one best suited to the task regardless of gender. My charan Sennar, my chan father, was the best cook in the immediate family so most of the meals were left to his attention. The Human idea that the woman is the weaker and more submissive partner with tasks that she must do simply because of her gender is a concept I find very alien and unsettling. Though I understand that is how you were raised Doctor McCoy." S'nell stated in a long explanation.

"Well, one wife at a time was more then enough for me. As for how I was raised, I see nothing wrong with showing a woman a little consideration. Though goodness knows you don't need my protection Crewman S'nell and there are a lot of female crew members on this ship that don't need a man's protection either. I don't want to stereotype any woman, because they're just as capable as a man to do anything they want. It was just drilled into me growing up to put the lady first." Doctor McCoy responded.

"While it was reinforced in my upbringing that I should treat all beings with equality no matter the gender." S'nell stated.

"I see. Speaking of your home, did that ice cube of a planet the three of you were injured on remind you of Andoria?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Yes it did, even if the colour of the daytime sky was not the same as Andoria. There are times I miss Andoria but then I imagine many people here miss Earth." S'nell mused.

"Most of the time I don't think about it, but there are a few things I miss about Georgia. Have you ever been to Earth Crewman S'nell?" Doctor McCoy wondered.

"I travelled once to Earth when I was thirty. I went to Brazil to tour what remained of the rainforest." S'nell explained.

"Have you done any other travelling to other worlds?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Yes. I have also visited Tellar Prime, Vulcan, Kronos, Denobula, Delta Four, K'norm and Rigel Five." S'nell stated.

"Why did you do so much travelling?" he wanted to know.

"Part of that travelling was done for my education and the rest was recreational. But as I did so, I discovered that my shreya Talin, my shen mother, was right. She always told us that it was important to make up our own minds about other species rather then being influenced solely by what others had to say." S'nell said.

"What is it like to have four parents?" he asked.

"It's complicated." was her terse reply. She could have elaborated but she had no desire to do so.

"I bet. Were your birthday parties large?" Doctor McCoy wondered.

"Andorians do not celebrate birthdays as Humans do. Everyone gets older, but there is no need to mark the occasion of your birth simply to draw attention to the fact that you are one year closer to death." S'nell replied dismissively.

"Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it. What about romantic anniversaries?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Celebrating the duration of a romantic partnership seems like a sign of insecurity to me. If everyone has committed to being in a long term intimate relationship, then why do you need to constantly seek reassurance that will remain unchanged? Though the prospect of spending a longer time alone with a partner does have a certain appeal." S'nell replied.

"What about short term relationships? Do Andorians have one night stands or affairs?" he wondered.

"While some Andorians do so, I personally have never engaged in that behaviour. Of course, short term bio-chemical reactions to sexual stimulus are a legitimate way to reproduce for many species so there is no shame in that behaviour. According to the research I've read on the subject, in some species a short term mating season is often even more effective in producing offspring then a longer term intimate relationship." S'nell stated placidly.

"Well, you're certainly frank about sex." he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an exobiologist Doctor McCoy. So why should I be embarrassed about sexual relations when that act is a biological necessity for all species that are not asexual? I'm not Human, so why should I adopt your tendency to shroud sexual behaviour in euphemism, metaphor, and allusion? The Human term sleeping together is a perfect example of that." S'nell replied calmly.

"What's so unclear about that phrase?" he wanted to know.

"With all due respect, I would prefer not to answer that question when my commanding officer, who happens to be half Vulcan can overhear us. Sexuality is not a subject Vulcans are comfortable discussing and I imagine I have caused Commander Spock enough discomfort with what he has overheard on this topic already. You have my apologies for that oversight Commander Spock. I did not think a Human doctor and a man who has reportedly slept with many women would be uncomfortable with this subject. But I can understand why you would be. So I will say nothing further on the matter." S'nell replied.

"Checkmate Captain, and your apology is accepted Crewman S'nell. Good evening to you all." Commander Spock replied. Then he rose and walked away.

"Well, I think I'm going to stretch my legs before I try and tackle some paperwork." Captain Kirk said.

"Good idea. After all, you don't want to get on the bad side of Yeoman Rand Jim." Doctor McCoy stated.

"Oh I know. I don't want to get another curt message from Starfleet Administration about how backlogged my paperwork is either. Good night Bones, Crewman S'nell." Kirk replied.

"Good night Jim." Doctor McCoy said.

"Good night Kirk. I suppose a Captain's work is never done Doctor McCoy?" S'nell stated as the Captain walked out of the recreation room.

"Something like that. My work usually don't take a break either. But just maybe I'll go the whole of beta shift without-" he began, but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Med bay to McCoy." came a voice from the comm panel by the door.

"Dammit! Excuse me Crewman S'nell." stated Doctor McCoy. He swiftly rose and hurried over to the comm panel.

"McCoy here." he continued in a slightly calmer voice.

"Doctor McCoy, it's Nurse Banks. You wanted an update on Ensign Dennis. He's developed complications and Doctor M'Benga is in surgery with him now. Do you want further information?" the nurse said.

"Doctor M'Benga knows what he's doing, but I expect a full report on Ensign Dennis when I start alpha shift. Make sure you call me if you need help or we get more patients." McCoy ordered.

"Understood sir. Banks out." she stated. Doctor McCoy ended the communication then returned to sit beside S'nell again.

"I never should have said anything. It's just typical that I can't even have an entire shift off without something going on around here that needs my attention." he complained.

"Was that not typical of your time as a doctor on Earth?" S'nell wondered.

"Not always. Yes, the medical staff had some long days. But we also had a lot more specialists then the ship and an dedicated medical administration staff as well. Half of being a doctor is treating patients and the other half is paperwork. The first I can handle, but the second I'd rather delegate." Doctor McCoy explained.

"So that's why Nurse Dominique-" said S'nell, but she stopped before she could finish that sentence.

"What?" demanded Doctor McCoy.

"Nothing, just something she said on one of her runs. But it was spoken in confidence so I will not repeat it." replied S'nell. She realized that although Nurse Dominique often talked during their runs she had yet to do the same. Perhaps that should change. A loss of concentration during fencing or sparring could lose her the fight, which is why she had remained silent when sparring with Lieutenant Umal or fencing with Lieutenant Sulu. But the same could not be said of her runs with Nurse Dominique.

"If Nurse Dominique was complaining about how much time she spends updating patient files, that is one of her main responsibilities as head nurse you know." Doctor McCoy replied.

"I can't confirm or deny what she said. Nurse Dominique is a friend and I do not have many of those on this ship." S'nell responded.

"You know, that could be because you rarely talk to most of the crew socially Crewman S'nell." Doctor McCoy replied.

"With all due respect that is my choice to make. Now, I will wish you a good evening Doctor McCoy." stated S'nell as she was suddenly tired of the conversation. She stood and Doctor McCoy looked at her.

"Thanks for the talk Crewman S'nell. You know, I think this is the longest conversation the two of us have had since you've arrived on the ship." he observed.

"Yes I believe so. If you wish to have further conversations with me, feel free to do so when we are not on duty Doctor McCoy." she replied. She surprised herself with that offer but Doctor McCoy was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"I might just take you up on that offer Crewman S'nell." he said.

"I look forward to it Doctor McCoy." S'nell replied.

Without another word she turned and left the recreation room with her PADD under one arm. Were her and Doctor McCoy friends now? No, they did not know each other well enough for that description to be accurate. But it was progress that they could have an amicable conversation that lasted that long. She was aware that aside from Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy was not known to have long conversations with anyone else on board this ship.

Was she starting to relax around him again after the actions of his transporter duplicate? It was hard to say. The two of them had not been alone in that recreation room after all. Would she relax if the two of them found themselves alone for an extended period of time? I suppose only time will tell on that front, she thought. If she could work productively with Doctor McCoy for the rest of this mission, S'nell would be satisfied with that.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:  
Thanks for the new follows and favs.

Chapter Twenty

Stardate 2264.323

"Captain, I'm receiving a distress call from the planet below." Lieutenant Uhura replied as they entered the standard orbit of an M class planet.

"Let's hear it Uhura." Jim said as he stood straighter in his command chair. Beside him McCoy stood a little straighter too. Med bay was relatively quiet and so he was on the bridge again. He knew Jim didn't mind him being there and no one else had ever questioned his presence either.

"To any passing ships, we require immediate assistance. Please respond. I repeat, we require immediate assistance. Please respond." came the firm voice of a man over the comm channel.

"All right Lieutenant, hail them." Jim replied. At Uhura's nod a moment later, Jim continued speaking, "This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise A. We have received your distress call. What is the nature of your problem?"

There was a crackle of light and then the view screen came on to display a dusty and small room with shelves on either side. A Human man in his late forties in a beige jumpsuit stood behind a computer console. There was a tall Human woman at the back of the room bent over a table. But due to the dim lighting of the room McCoy couldn't make out her features or what she was doing. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hello Captain Kirk. I'm Rex Harvey. I'm glad it was Starfleet that answered our distress call." he spoke. Then he turned away from them for a moment. "Doctor, could you explain the situation to Captain Kirk? You're the environmental systems chief, after all. I need to get back to rationing." he continued. The woman didn't respond to Harvey but did stop what she was doing.

"Are your food supplies sufficient Mr Harvey?" Spock asked. Harvey turned back to the screen.

"No. We have one day of rations left for everyone on this colony and that's all." Harvey replied.

"Then we'll beam you down some rations immediately." offered Jim.

"I'd appreciate that Captain, but that's not the main problem. I'll let the doctor explain further." Harvey stated.

Before Captain Kirk could respond, Harvey had hurried away to the back table. He pointed at the screen then down at the table. The woman stepped aside. Harvey continued what she had been doing and began to mutter to himself. The woman straightened and then turned and walked closer to the view screen. McCoy paled from where he stood beside Jim. Even though it had been years since he'd last seen Elizabeth, he recognized her tall and slim figure and blonde hair as soon as she had stepped into more of the light. She wore the Starfleet survival uniform in a science blue.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Doctor Dehner?" McCoy snapped before Jim could say anything. Her lips thinned.

"I see you're still as cold as ice in whisky, Doctor McCoy." Doctor Dehner curtly replied. She took a deep breath and then turned to look at Jim before she continued speaking. "Captain Kirk, Starfleet ordered me out here to survey new potential worlds for farming colonies. I soon saw that though the soil on this planet is ideal, not all environmental conditions are so favorable. That is why there is a weather control network of satellites in orbit. Without their continued operation, the climate pattern of regular wind storms will destroy the crops. That is what has now happened, which has led to major food shortages in the colony at the moment."

"Even if I do get more seeds to replant for the next cycle of growth, it will take months before they will provide enough food to feed all five hundred colonists here. You can only accelerate plant growth to a certain degree Captain, unless you also wish to sacrifice nutritional value. Captain Kirk, this colony was designed to not just be self sustaining but also act as an outpost for passing ships to update their food stores. We have the land, equipment, and people to plant more crops, but this crisis must be addressed first. What aid can you provide the Cenvor Colony with, Captain Kirk?" Doctor Dehner said.

While Doctor Dehner's tone of voice had been snappish with him, during her explanation of the situation on the colony her tone of voice had quickly shifted to what McCoy knew was her usual manner of somber intelligence and controlled emotion when she addressed Jim. Doctor Dehner hadn't looked at him once after that first initial remark and McCoy tried to do the same. As he looked anywhere but at the view screen, McCoy idly wondered why the ship designers thought that the color of white was the best color for the walls, consoles, and ceilings of the Enterprise in contract to the darker floors.

"How many weather satellites are we talking about here, Doctor Dehner?" Jim asked.

"Ten of them are in orbit Captain Kirk, and they began to malfunction beginning a week ago. I have engineers working on them currently but I'm sure they'd appreciate some extra help. If you could also send down some medical personnel to check on the colonists that would be appreciated. We only have two doctors and two nurses here and they have all been rather busy given the current situation." Doctor Dehner requested.

"I understand Doctor Dehner. I'll transport some rations, seeds, two engineers and a doctor down to the planet in an hour." Jim told her.

"Thank you Captain Kirk. I'm sending you transporter coordinates now. Was there anything else sir?" Doctor Dehner said.

"I am curious as to why you would compare Doctor McCoy to ice in a drink…" replied Jim. McCoy glared at his friend. That argument was not something he wanted to ever talk about with Jim.

"With all due respect Captain Kirk, my private life is none of your business. Cenvor colony out." Doctor Dehner responded. The transmission ended abruptly with a view of Doctor Dehner's controlled face.

"Spock, you have the conn. Doctor McCoy, might I have a private word?" Jim stated. When he used that tone of firm command, he was Captain Kirk not Jim. So McCoy felt he had to obey him.

"Fine." McCoy replied then followed Jim off the bridge. They walked in silence until they came to a small two person briefing room. Once the doors closed behind them both Jim turned to him.

"Sit down." Jim said. Unsure about whether this was an order or not, McCoy did so. Jim took the other chair.

"Now, it is clear to me that there is personal antagonism between yourself and Doctor Dehner. If I assign you to this mission, will that continue or will you be able to remain professional?" asked Jim.

"Jim, I have three patients in med bay right now so I'm busy. Send Doctor M'Benga instead. Frankly, I have no desire to have any further contact with Doctor Dehner." McCoy insisted.

"Given her reaction to seeing you, I suspect she feels the same way about you Bones. This just confirms to me that you were the reason Doctor Dehner refused to transfer onto the Enterprise before the five year mission." Jim replied.

"I didn't know about the transfer. How did you know?" McCoy wondered.

"As Captain, I get final approval of all personnel after Spock does the initial duty roster. So when I saw Doctor Dehner's name had been withdrawn from the transfer list an hour after she had been informed of her assignment to the Enterprise, I was curious as to the reason as starship postings are highly sought after. Then I remembered that Doctor Dehner was that Elizabeth woman that you cursed for a week after you broke up with each other in the second year of the Academy." Jim responded.

"Look, I admit it's been awkward as hell to see Doctor Dehner again and it's clear that she feels the same way. That's why I would prefer not to be involved in this away mission." McCoy responded.

"All right, I will send Doctor M'Benga in your place. I will do my best to keep the two of you apart. But if there is a reason for you to interact, I expect you to remain professional at all times. Is that clear Doctor McCoy?" Jim replied.

"As glass. May I go now? As I mentioned, I do have patients in the med bay." McCoy said.

"Then I'll see you later Bones." Jim stated.

McCoy nodded and gratefully left. He hadn't been lying to Jim when he said he had patients, but he may have omitted to mention how much they needed his personal supervision. Still, he would find something to do. One of the truths they hadn't mentioned at the University of Mississippi about being a doctor but that he'd discovered rather quickly was that if there wasn't a patient to check on there was paperwork to fill out.

Of all the paperwork McCoy had to do on this ship, the messages that he had to read that were for his eyes only as the CMO were what he usually found to be the most tedious, McCoy thought as he peered at the computer console in his office. His mind wandered away from the message on the screen from Starfleet Medical about a new drug to treat Tellarite urinary infection as he remembered Doctor Elizabeth Dehner and how everything between them had gone wrong in the end.

He and Doctor Dehner had met during McCoy's second year at the Academy. By then, he had been working regular shifts at the Starfleet Academy hospital. One day, he'd been just about to leave when his patient had suddenly took a turn for the worse. Despite everything he and the nurses had done, the death of this patient had been sudden. After that, McCoy hadn't been in the mood to go back to the dorm or any of the bars close to the Academy where he might run into a fellow cadet. So McCoy had decided to go to the furthest bar away from the Academy hospital where no one would know him and have a few drinks before going back to the Academy.

He remembered that he'd just finished his first drink and was about to order another when the bartender put a refill in front of him and said that it was courtesy of the tall blonde in the corner that had been eyeing him since he came in. He'd been surprised and intrigued and so he'd lifted the drink and looked around at the room more closely. When he had fully turned around on his seat, he had found the tall blonde woman the bartender mentioned standing beside his chair. She'd cleared her throat, introduced herself as Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, and then sat down beside him. The two of them had started talking. By the end of that conversation, he had been interested enough in Doctor Dehner to agree to a dinner with her for the next week.

From the start of their relationship, Doctor Dehner had made it clear to him that her work was important to her. It soon was clear to McCoy that Doctor Dehner's work was so important to her that she only wanted to see him on prearranged dates and for him to never interrupt or bother her when she was working. When they had first started dating, McCoy had been so busy with classes, working at the Academy hospital, and keeping track of Jim that only seeing Doctor Dehner once a week was fine. But eventually McCoy had begun to wonder if Doctor Dehner didn't want to make the relationship too serious because she was already in love with her work. McCoy hadn't confronted Doctor Dehner about that subject at first.

But things between him and Doctor Dehner had changed during the two month long summer break at the Academy between his second and third year of classes. Doctor Dehner hadn't told him any of her plans for the break, so without asking her McCoy had booked a vacation in Alaska for the two of them as a surprise. He'd spent a lot of credits on the vacation and he'd been really looking forward to spending an entire week alone with her. But then Doctor Dehner had told him she couldn't go on the vacation with him because she had already booked a trip to an environmental sciences conference on Rigel Four for the same week.

When he had learned that, McCoy had lost his temper. The two of them had got in a major fight about how they both wanted different things. The argument had gotten very nasty and bitter before they had mutually agreed to break up. Afterwards he had stormed out and gotten drunk that night. They had not spoken again until he'd seen her on the view screen of the bridge earlier that day. As for the vacation to Alaska, McCoy had gone with Jim instead because he damn well wasn't going to lose the credits he'd already spent on it.

The comm panel on the wall suddenly beeped, which was a sound that distracted McCoy from any more reminiscing about his past with Doctor Dehner. He rose and walked over the panel then pressed the button to open the comm channel.

"McCoy here." he said.

"McCoy, this is M'Benga. I've done an initial diagnosis of the colonists on the planet. Most of them will be fine with increased vitamin supplements and a revised meal plan. But there are eleven colonists who would benefit from treatment on the Enterprise. The equipment down here is pretty basic and so there's only so much the medical officers on the colony can do for them. If we transport them to the Enterprise, will you and the nurses work out a treatment for them?" Doctor M'Benga stated.

"How long will these treatments last? I hate to say it Doctor M'Benga, but my first priority is the health of this crew." McCoy answered.

"I know. Seven of the eleven patients are on new drugs that just need to be monitored more closely for the next few days then the nurses have time for at the moment. The other four require surgery that should be done sooner rather then later. None of their medical conditions are life threatening in the short term but they will be in the long term if surgery is not performed. Look, it would be a goodwill gesture more then anything else, McCoy." Doctor M'Benga explained.

"All right. Transport the patients in two groups with the worst first, and we'll treat them. I'll meet them with some nurses in the transporter room shortly." McCoy agreed.

"Thanks McCoy. I'll keep you updated on our progress down here. M'Benga out." the assistant CMO concluded.

McCoy ended the communication and then grabbed a med kit. He walked out into the main area of the med bay, where he ordered Nurse Dominique to get some more nurses into the med bay. Nurse White and Nurse Chang would accompany him to the transporter room. Once they all had a med kit and an anti gravity stretcher, the three of them quickly made their way to the transporter room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

S'nell decided to only move enough for the turbolift doors to close behind her as she walked into the med bay. From the moment she had been woken from her bed in her quarters all the way down to the med bay, S'nell had walked with both hands on the walls of the ship. She suspected that if she tried to walk unassisted then she would be likely to fall down. S'nell noticed that all the bio beds were full except one. She realized the patients must be the colonists from the surface of the planet they were in orbit of, as none of them wore Starfleet uniforms.

She could hear the door of the med bay that opened onto the corridor open behind her. Doctor McCoy turned his head from looking at a patient to see who had entered the med bay and promptly frowned. Nurse Chang, Nurse White, and Nurse Dominique, along with Nurse Banks and Nurse Sadik, were all treating a patient and so hadn't noticed S'nell yet. Captain Kirk was accompanied by a tall and slim blonde haired woman in her late thirties. Physically speaking, striking was perhaps a better description for her then beautiful.

"Captain Kirk. Doctor Denher. May I ask what you are both doing in my med bay when neither of you are injured?" came the stern voice of Doctor McCoy. The blonde haired woman straightened instantly at his voice.

"I am here to check on the colonists. Please stay out of my way Doctor McCoy and I'll stay out of yours." she insisted coldly. S'nell noticed she took pains not to look at Doctor McCoy.

"Fine by me Doctor Dehner." Doctor McCoy replied, He did not establish any eye contact with her either.

"Elizabeth. It's good to see you." came the voice of a black skinned Human man from the first bio bed on the left side of the room. Doctor Dehner's face softened slightly.

"If you'll excuse me, Captain, Doctor. Hello Carl, how are you feeling?" Doctor Dehner asked as she approached the bio bed. She touched his arm and Carl brought his other hand over the top of hers as they talked quietly and briefly. Doctor Dehner gave him a small smile which he returned. Then she walked away and paused by the next colonist. Doctor Dehner greeted that woman by name as well. Captain Kirk looked on the scene with interest while Doctor McCoy was nowhere to be seen. Had he retreated to his office?

"Crewman S'nell. What can I help you with today?" Nurse Chang greeted her. S'nell turned her face slowly from looking at Doctor Dehner to meet the face of the nurse. She blinked rapidly at the pain that caused to her head.

"I have a severe headache and numb antenna caused by an engineering tool operating at a frequency that was not regulation." S'nell explained to Nurse Chang as he moved a medical scanner over her.

"I see." Nurse Chang replied as he put the medical scanner in the pocket of his medical coat. "Let me help you to a bio bed, as your balance is likely off. Put your arm around my shoulder and I'll put an arm around your waist. Now, take very small steps." he instructed her. They walked slowly and carefully to the closest available bio bed. He helped her to sit down on it. S'nell gripped the edge for stability as her eyes watered.

"Computer, activate privacy screen on bio bed one." Nurse Chang replied. A moment later they were cut off from the rest of the med bay. "One moment, I'll give you a hypospray for that headache." Nurse Chang continued. Then he was back a moment later with one prepared. He pulled her hair aside and put the hypospray in her neck. S'nell sighed in relief a moment later. Nurse Chang fidgeted slightly before he reached for a small jar in the cabinet beside the bio bed.

"I'm only asking this because I'm a nurse, but I do have some cream that should help with the numbness in your antenna. May I massage your antenna Crewman S'nell?" Nurse Chang said. S'nell took a deep breath.

"You may do so but one at a time only." S'nell instructed him. Nurse Chang put the cream down on the bio bed and then turned to get gloves.

"Now, right or left antenna?" Nurse Chang replied as he held up one gloved hand with cream on his fingers.

"Left first I think." S'nell declared and then slowly tipped her head forward. Nurse Chang put one hand on the back of her skull and with his other hand began to move his fingers gently but firmly into her left antenna starting at the base.

S'nell wondered why Doctor McCoy had been so tense and gruff around Doctor Dehner earlier. He hadn't needed an introduction to her which meant he and Doctor Dehner had met before. Doctor Dehner had also been tense. Both of them had seemed relieved when that colonist had distracted Doctor Dehner. It seemed as if they had not wanted to see each other again and were very glad to stop talking to each other. Was it possible that Doctor McCoy and Doctor Dehner were ex lovers? If they had been in a romantic relationship that ended badly after his divorce but before the five year mission of the Enterprise that would explain why they wished to have nothing to do with each other now.

S'nell liked to think that she had put all of her past, including her past relationships behind her. But she suspected that Doctor McCoy was the kind of man who would analyze the past and would assume that the present would turn out to be the same. Before she could think about Doctor McCoy further, S'nell was interrupted by Nurse Chang when he stepped away from her slightly and cleared his throat.

"I'm done. Does that feel better Crewman S'nell?" he asked. S'nell moved her antenna slowly in every direction, first one at a time then both simultaneously.

"Much better, Nurse Chang. There is no more pain." she answered.

"Good. Hold out our arm please." Nurse Chang demanded.

"Why?" S'nell wondered even as she did so.

"Because I'd like to take a sample of your skin so that I can manufacture a cream specific to you that should deaden the vibrations of normal ship functions with a wider range of frequencies. You will have to rub it thoroughly into the entire surface of both of your antenna on a daily basis in the morning. The preparation will likely take some time so I will let you know when I have completed it." Nurse Chang explained.

"That would be very appreciated Nurse Chang." S'nell said. She remained still while he took the skin sample and set it aside. "Now if there's nothing else, I need to speak to Lieutenant Commander Scott about the need for him to keep the tools of his engineering staff properly calibrated." S'nell concluded.

"Of course. Do you require assistance to get back to the turbolift, Crewman S'nell?" Nurse Chang wondered.

"Yes I do." S'nell replied.

"All right. Computer, deactivate privacy screen on bio bed one. Now, place your arms around my shoulders and then I'll place both my arms around your waist. Then move forward slightly and step down off the bio bed one leg at a time. After that I'll assist you to the turbolift." Nurse Chang replied.

"Very well." S'nell said, and placed both arms firmly around Nurse Chang's shoulders. His arms around her waist were also firm. She moved her hips slowly toward the edge of the bio bed. Carefully, she laid first one leg on the ground then the other leg a moment later. She turned her head slightly to the side which caused her to stumble forward. The momentum of her body was such that she was only aware the two of them would end up on the floor when Nurse Chang stumbled and she fell on top of him. He gasped and she winced as her head hit his torso. She slowly raised her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right Nurse Chang?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just winded. How about you Crewman S'nell?" he replied.

"I'm also fine. Just give me a moment." she answered.

"Do you two need a hand, or is the floor really that interesting?" asked Nurse Dominique from where she stood beside them.

"The first, Nurse Dominique. But be careful, as my balance might still be off." S'nell said then carefully held out an arm to Nurse Dominique. The nurse placed S'nell's arm around her back, then she crouched down to wrap her other arm around S'nell's waist.

"On one you rise to your knees, while on two you rise to your feet. Clear, Crewman S'nell?" Nurse Dominique said.

"Yes." S'nell replied.

"One." Nurse Dominique said. S'nell carefully rose to her knees. Nurse Chang sat up and crawled back on his arms to move his body away from her.

"Two." said Nurse Dominique. A moment later S'nell stood on both feet. She stayed still for a long moment as did Nurse Dominique.

"Only move when you feel you can walk in a straight line Crewman S'nell. Once you reach the turbolift, use the walls of the turbolift to keep your balance. Do the same with the walls of the ship once you are out in the corridor." Nurse Dominique instructed her as Nurse Chang stood.

"I will. That's how I got to the med bay after all." S'nell replied.

"How did you know you needed to increase your sensory input levels to offset your loss of balance?" asked Nurse Chang.

"This is not the first time my antenna have been numbed by engineering tools or other unusual frequencies. Though it is the most severe case so far…" S'nell explained.

"Well, engineers think they know everything about frequencies but they are not an expert in comparison to an Andorian." Nurse Dominique replied.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Nurse Dominique." S'nell said. She took a deep breath. "Now, we should start walking before people begin wondering why we are holding each other so long." S'nell continued.

"I'm flattered Crewman S'nell, but you are well aware that I'm happily married to a man on Earth." Nurse Dominique lightly replied.

"I know that Nurse Dominique, but Human gossip doesn't rely on facts. All right, small steps first I think." S'nell responded. She carefully looked up and not at her feet. Nurse Dominique firmly guided her to slowly walk in a large circle, then paused again as they now faced the turbolift.

"Are you still feeling all right Crewman S'nell?" Nurse Dominique inquired.

"Yes. Let's continue Nurse Dominique." S'nell said after she paused for a long moment. The two women carefully and slowly walked the short distance to the turbolift. Regularly it would not have taken much time at all. But right now, S'nell could feel every step under her feet as well as the lean body of Nurse Dominique beside her.

"So Nurse Dominique, we'll have to reschedule our run tonight for another day as I'm not sure how I will be feeling in beta shift." S'nell stated.

"That's understandable. Are you free tomorrow during beta shift Crewman S'nell?" Nurse Dominique wondered.

"I have my fencing with Lieutenant Sulu that evening, but I can do the day afterwards if that works for you." S"nell answered.

"I don't have plans that evening. So we could have a run at 1700 hours, if that works for you Crewman S'nell? That's an hour after shift change so the running track shouldn't be that crowded." Nurse Dominique said.

"That sounds good. I will see you then Nurse Dominique." S'nell concluded as the turbolift doors opened.

"Yes. Now, are you sure you don't need me to help you inside the turbolift Crewman S'nell?" Nurse Dominique offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine. Do you happen to know where Lieutenant Commander Scott's office is?" S'nell replied as she slowly let go of Nurse Dominique and the nurse did the same.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott's office is on deck fifteen. But I've heard that he doesn't spend a lot of time in there that often." Nurse Dominique stated.

"Well, I have a feeling Lieutenant Commander Scott is going to want to talk to me privately for this conversation. Until later, Nurse Dominique." S'nell concluded as she stepped inside the turbolift and away from her friend.

It was only two steps to the wall and then she turned the handle strongly after the doors were shut. S'nell took several deep breaths as the turbolift descended. Clearly, the personnel of the engineering department on the Enterprise were unaware of just how sensitive Andorian antenna were to frequencies and vibrations. But they would soon find out… Then again, she hardly wanted to be written up for insubordination by a superior officer. Even though Lieutenant Commander Scott could have a temper himself at times if what she had overheard was accurate.

She just hoped that his curiosity about why she was talking to him at all would be more then his indignation over the engineer that had sent her to the med bay. S'nell hadn't talked to Lieutenant Commander Scott since the incident with his whisky during the Denab mission and he hadn't approached her either. Then again, there was no reason for either of them to do so. Scientists and engineers on the ship rarely spoke unless they had duties to complete together or they were friends and neither could be said of herself and Lieutenant Commander Scott.

As the turbolift doors opened, S'nell took a deep breath before she exited the turbolift. Once she had done so, S'nell closed her eyes for a long moment and tried just to focus on the warp core which was the loudest vibration she could sense under her feet and through her antenna. A cough a few moments later caused her to open her eyes and look around. When she did not see anyone at her eye level, she looked down and then saw Lieutenant Keenser looking at her curiously. He gestured with his hand and she followed him. S'nell kept her eyes on his back as he slowly led her further away from the sound and vibrations of the engines and towards a door. The doorplate read chief engineer office along with the room number. She nodded in thanks at the short Lieutenant as he pressed a hand on the control panel beside the door then motioned her through it.

S'nell stepped through the doors into the office of the chief engineer. Three walls of the room had various computer consoles of different shapes on them and there was a small desk and two chairs. There was a PADD on top of the desk but otherwise the desk was empty. The room certainly didn't feel like anyone spent a lot of time in it. But then S'nell supposed a chief engineer would be around the ship fixing things rather then doing paperwork. Then again, there were likely reports to be filed about how and why things broke down. No matter what department it is on the ship, there is paperwork involved, S'nell thought. Starfleet is a bureaucracy like any other, which meant decisions were slow, paperwork was copious, and rules were generally strict, she mused. S'nell did not have long to wait before Lieutenant Commander Scott walked into the room. He entered the room and then stopped short at the sight of her.

"So Crewman S'nell, what brings you down to engineering? I mean, what can I help you with?" Lieutenant Commander Scott said. S'nell took a deep breath as he walked around to face her.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, I understand that you and your engineering officers need to do repairs at any time in any area of the ship. You can't be expected to know about Andorian physiology if you've never worked with an Andorian before." S'nell said.

"Right. But I still don't see why that brings you to my office Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Commander Scott replied.

"Sir, the antenna of an Andorian are very sensitive to energy frequencies and vibration. That means that I can tell if an engineering tool is not operating at a Starfleet regulation frequency nearly instantly if I am within one hundred meters of the device or frequency. The engineer who was operating an isolinear spanner in the Jeffries tubes fifty meters down the corridor from my quarters on deck four an hour ago was not using the regulation frequency of one hundred hertz. In fact, the tool was operating at eighty nine hertz. As a result I developed a severe headache and numb antenna. To put such a medical condition in a way you might better understand, I was stumbling around as if I had drunken too much at a football match as my balance was impaired and I could barely move my head without it throbbing in pain. The nurse in the med bay was able to treat me and is coming up with a longer term solution to ensure this does not happen again. But the latter will likely take some time." S'nell explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that lassie. Tell you what. After lunch today, I'll call a department meeting and ensure that from now on, all my engineers always check their tools for the regulation frequency before they begin working no matter where they are or what time it is on the ship. I don't want to be sending you down to the med bay again." Lieutenant Commander Scott offered.

"Thank you very much Lieutenant Commander Scott." S'nell stated.

"So, if you could tell the difference between an isolinear spanner that's operating at eighty nine hertz and another operating at one hundred hertz, does that mean you can sense other differences in vibrations on this ship as well Crewman S'nell?" Lieutenant Commander Scott wondered.

"Most of the time you and your officers keep all the vibrations on this ship at a constant frequency, which means I have learned to tune them out. But a variation of even two hertz higher and lower then usual is noticeable to me. Less then that I can't tell. I'm an Andorian not a tricorder. So please use the later if you wish to calibrate a tool precisely." S'nell responded.

"I'll keep that in mind. So is this the first time this frequency variation of my tools has happened since you arrived on board the Enterprise?" Lieutenant Commander Scott asked.

"No, but it is the first time I have sought medical treatment for a frequency variation." S'nell clarified.

"So then why didn't you say anything earlier if my engineering tools weren't calibrated to the regulation frequency?" Lieutenant Commander Scott wanted to know.

"I assumed that you knew your tools were imprecise, Lieutenant Commander Scott." S'nell replied mildly.

"I do allow some minor variation in frequency with my tools, but with you on this ship that will end now Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Commander Scott proclaimed.

"Glad to hear it sir." S'nell replied.

"Before you go, could you give me a little demonstration of just how precise your antenna are Crewman S'nell? Otherwise some of my engineers might not believe it during the meeting." Lieutenant Commander Scott wondered.

"Very well. Pick two engineering frequencies within one hundred meters of this office, and I will tell you the hertz level to three decimal places and how far they are off Starfleet regulation frequencies." S'nell replied.

"How would you know the latter Crewman S'nell?" Lieutenant Commander Scott asked.

"Because I studied all of the Starfleet regulation frequencies of a Constitution class vessel shortly after I arrived on board. Now, please pick two frequencies Lieutenant Commander Scott." S'nell urged him.

"The warp core and the impulse engines should do the trick Crewman S'nell." he replied. S'nell nodded then closed her eyes for a long moment. She took a deep breath. A moment later she felt the vibration of the warp core through her feet and then she sensed it a moment later in her antenna as well.

"The current resonance frequency of the warp core of this ship is 39,000.571 hertz, which is 3.426 hertz higher then regulation." S'nell said. She paused for another long moment to focus on the impulse engines before she continued speaking. "Meanwhile, the current resonance frequency of the impulse engines is 34,759.286 hertz, which is 4.892 hertz lower then regulation. Does that satisfy your curiosity about my ability to detect frequencies on this ship Lieutenant Commander Scott?" S'nell said. Then she opened her eyes to see that the chief engineer had his mouth wide open. His eyes blinked at her for a long moment before he responded.

"Just give me a moment to confirm those numbers Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Commander Scott replied then he moved over to speak into a comm panel on the wall.

"Scott to engine room." he said.

"Ensign Grasia here. What can I help you with sir?" came a voice into the office.

"I was just wanting to know the current resonance frequency of both the warp core and the impulse engines." Lieutenant Commander Scott ordered her.

"One moment. The warp core is currently operating at a resonance frequency of 39,000.571 hertz, while the impulse engines are currently operating at a resonance frequency of 34,759.286 hertz. Do you wish me to run a diagnostic on either system Lieutenant Commander Scott?" Ensign Grasia informed them.

"No that's fine. Carry on Grasia. Scott out." the chief engineer said and then ended the communication.

"Well, that's very impressive lassie. I don't suppose you would consider a transfer to engineering would you?" Lieutenant Commander Scott wondered.

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I am quite content in the biology lab. Now, may I be dismissed?" S'nell replied.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and you're dismissed Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Commander Scott responded.

"Very well. Good day Lieutenant Commander Scott." S'nell declared.

"Same to you Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Commander Scott declared. S'nell slowly went back to her quarters to see if she could get some more sleep before she had to resume her duties on gamma shift that night.

The next morning in the mess hall, Nurse Dominique sat at S'nell's table when she was eating breakfast.

"Morning S'nell. Are you feeling any better?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yes. Isn't that dish you are eating quite spicy?" S'nell wondered as she gestured towards Nurse Dominique's meal.

"Yes, but I like heat in my food and my weather S'nell." the nurse stated.

"Speaking of heat, what is the climate of France like?" S'nell wondered.

"That depends on where you are in the country. But where I was born in Nice, the summer is hot and sunny, while the winter is cool and sometimes rainy. Does it ever get warm on Andoria?" wondered Dominique.

"In the summer, we have heat waves of a few days or even a week where the temperature does go slightly above zero degrees Celsius. But the rest of the time the temperature is much colder." S'nell explained.

"What is it like to live underground all the time? That's where you have your cities on Andoria right?" Nurse Dominique wondered.

"Yes. The ice carvers were the first ones to navigate the planet. They found the caverns underneath the ground that became our first settlements. With time, the vast network of underground tunnels that link all our cities were created. Because of the geothermal energy we use, there is no temperature variation inside our buildings and tunnels no matter the time of day or year. For defensive reasons, there is only one entrance and one exit from each city and they are at two separate locations. Every building in a city is linked together. We don't have wide open spaces like some other alien races do." S'nell told her friend.

"So what do you want to do if you want to be alone?" Nurse Dominique asked.

"Find a storage closet or a similar room for a brief time. Or at least that is what I did as a child." S'nell admitted.

"What about going onto the surface of Andoria?" Nurse Dominique wanted to know.

"The Above Ground Patrol has unlimited access to the surface of Andoria, but all other Andorians require verbal permission from the head of their clan before venturing to the surface. I was sixteen before I did so, and I'll never forget my first sight of that purple sky… So, do you have any other questions about Andoria?" S'nell said.

"What are the Aenar like? I understand they're very reclusive, so much so they only have contact with diplomats. But all the medical information from Starfleet we have about them is that the Aenar are blind, strong telepaths, and biologically compatible with Andorians. They have white skin but I don't know why." the other woman wondered.

"There are very few Andorians with Aenar heritage, but the only trace of it is in the colour of their skin. The telepathy and blindness are not inherited traits in the case of children between an Andorian and a Aenar. It's my understanding that the current population of the Aenar is very small, so it's unknown how much longer they will be able to survive as a sub species. I've never met one in person and I don't know anyone that has. That is all I know on the subject." S'nell explained.

"I see." Nurse Dominique stated.

"May I ask why you do not like your middle name Michelle?" S'nell wondered as she changed the subject.

"Well, it's better then Horatio which is Doctor McCoy's middle name. But Laure wasn't what I would have chosen for a middle name. That's why I use my middle initial just like Doctor McCoy." Nurse Dominique admitted.

"I've often wondered at the Human tradition of naming a child after a long dead relative. Why put that kind of pressure on an infant?" S'nell asked.

"So Andorians don't do that then?" Nurse Dominique clarified.

"No. Our full names are comprised of four parts. First, there is the shortened personal name, in my case S'nell. The astina is a common suffix for female Andorians of the zehn gender, and that makes a full personal name. The zh is an abbreviation for the gender of zehn, which is the less androgynous of the two female genders. Vecar is the name of my clan, which remains the same throughout an Andorian's life. No Andorian changes their name upon marriage but children take the clan name of their zhavey after birth. The clan name of the zhavey is taken because the zhen is the one who gives birth to the child. Is that similar to why Human women give their children their father's last name, in order to denote who the man is?" S'nell replied.

"Not all Human women do that anymore, particularly if they are single mothers. I'm curious S'nell. Are all Andorians as blunt as you?" Nurse Dominique changed the subject.

"We can lie and some Andorians do so, but honesty as much as possible is considered the ideal in our culture. That's why being forthright and direct is common among Andorians." S'nell explained.

"What about tact? You have to take the feelings of the other person into account as well." Nurse Dominique told her.

"In certain circumstances, I suppose you have a point. But that is not what a Human would say is one of my strong suits. I will leave the comforting to others better suited to it." S'nell admitted.

"Yes, I had noticed that. So, what are three things you like and three things you dislike S'nell?" Nurse Dominique wondered.

"I like doing scientific research, listening to Human jazz or Andorian blues music, and sparring with a skilled partner. As for dislikes, they would be gossip, incompetence, and xenophobia. I think some members of the Federation think Andorians are just like Klingons, even after having over one hundred years of exposure to Andorian culture as members of the Federation. What about you, Nurse Dominique?" asked S'nell.

"Well, I like making a difference in the health of someone, drinking red wine, or watching a romantic movie. I don't like nosy people, being interrupted, or surprises. As for Andorians being like Klingons, you are both from a militaristic culture so you have that in common right?" Nurse Dominique responded.

"We do. But the Klingons have based their entire culture around war, while Andorians also highly value the arts, music in particular. We also have a long tradition of hand craftsmanship with many goods. As much as engineers might protest otherwise, I've always thought there was a higher quality to a hand crafted object. Rather then just punching a request into a machine, someone had taken the time to create it and that makes the object even more valuable to me. I suppose it's similar to the question of whether synthesized food tastes better then the food grown on a planet. Personally, I will always choose the later if I can." S'nell stated.

"Me too, and don't even get me started on synthehol compared to real alcohol. Oh, I understand the health risks to having real alcohol on a starship. But the alternative tastes awful." Nurse Dominique said.

"I will take your word on that matter. I'm curious. Why did you choose to become a nurse?" S'nell questioned.

"I had a good friend from high school that became sick of an incurable disease. I wanted to make sure that no one else would die like that. So I didn't see any other alternative for a career. Why did you become an exobiologist S'nell?" Nurse Dominique explained.

"I never thought I would become a scientist, but that changed after a trip to Tellar Prime when I was sixteen. A group of us went for a walk through an area of protected forest, which was so exotic to me. Before then I'd never seen anything other then ice and snow, and I had so many questions about the forest. After that, I've always had a fascination with alien creatures." S'nell explained.

"So what was your most rewarding professional experience?" wondered Nurse Dominique.

"In 2257, with the help of two medical researchers I managed to find an effective means to control the population of an insect that was spreading disease among Denobulans. Normally I wouldn't be involved in disease control, but as I was the one who had first discovered the insect on Denobula a few months prior to the outbreak I was asked to assist them." S'nell told her.

"Right, that research paper and your vaccine later won the three of you the Warner Medal of Scientific Achievement in Biochemistry for 2257." stated Nurse Dominique.

"You've read my research?" asked S'nell, surprised.

"Well, to be honest I've only read three of your articles. The first was the one about turning Rigelian blood into Vulcan blood, the second article was the one that won you the Prescott Medal, and the final article was the one that earned you the Walker Medal." Nurse Dominique informed her.

"I see. What did you think?" she asked. Before Nurse Dominique could reply, the ship lurched hard to the right then a loud masculine voice came into the mess hall.

"This ship has entered our territory without authorization. You will stand down all weapons and prepare to be boarded for inspection. If you lock weapons upon us, we will respond with lethal force. Thank you for your cooperation." the voice ominously stated.

"This is Captain Kirk to the crew of the Enterprise. Yellow alert!" he ordered. A moment later the white light of the room turned to a yellow one. S'nell exchanged a final look with Nurse Dominique before they both hurriedly left the mess hall to their duty stations along with everyone else.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:  
The Starfleet orders that I reference in this chapter are below if you wish to read them. The full orders are as follows:  
Directive 010: Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve nonmilitary resolution must be made.  
Order 2: All attempts to resolve a situation peacefully must be made before the taking of an intelligent life.  
Regulation 121: At the discretion of the chief medical officer, officers who are emotionally compromised, inhabited by an alien life form, or are otherwise deemed to be incapable of rational judgement are relieved of duty.

Chapter Twenty Two

Stardate 2264.340

Something felt different to her. But what was it, wondered S'nell. Both of S'nell's antenna suddenly began to twitch rapidly as she looked out into space through the window of recreation room two. A moment later, S'nell's eyes widened and she dropped the PADD she had previously been reading to the floor. Then she raced to the communication panel by the door and pressed the button to open a comm channel to the bridge.

"S'nell to bridge. Shut down the deflector and all engines, go to yellow alert, and brace for impact now!" she barked. The urgency in her voice must have convinced the beta shift bridge crew not to question her.

"Yellow alert. All hands brace for impact!" warned the voice of Lieutenant Darwin, the navigation officer, over the ship wide comm channel a moment later. Lieutenant Darwin had barely stopped speaking when the Enterprise rocked violently, which caused several officers in the recreation room to fall to the ground. S'nell turned to look out the window.

"I can sense their pain, their anger, their death." she brokenly intoned. She was vaguely aware that tears were running down her face at the intensity of those emotions.

"So those rocks in the asteroid belt we are flying through are actually living creatures, and they're communicating with you Crewman S'nell?" asked Lieutenant Bartlett, who was in current command of the bridge. Before she could respond, the ship rocked a second time, even more severely then the first. S'nell fell to the ground this time and closed her eyes. Then she heard voices in her mind.

"Do you consent to speaking on our behalf to this crew, the being known as S'nell?" asked an authoritative female voice. S'nell mentally agreed. A moment later her whole body jerked in a convulsion and she gasped sharply.

"Rodgers, shut down the deflector and all engines, Hannity, hail them on all frequencies and let them know our peaceful intentions, Yates, bring the ship to a full stop, and S'nell, report to the bridge now. Bartlett out." Lieutenant Bartlett ordered. S'nell heard his voice in the background of her consciousness.

After a long moment, S'nell opened her eyes and slowly stood. There was another less violent movement of the ship a moment later. S'nell sensed that it was the creatures who had moved away from the Enterprise, but only far enough to completely enclose the ship. S'nell looked out the window to see what looked like grey rock to everyone else, but which she could now sense was an intelligent life form.

"Am I talking to the representative of your species, the creatures who look like rocks? What is your name?" Lieutenant Uhura asked S'nell as she stood from a couch.

"Uhura, you are addressing the body of the being you know as S'nell and the mind of Bi-chan-tis, the senior female speaker of the We-laan-chav, the species who appear as rocks to your ship. Who is your leader here?" S'nell demanded. In contrast to her normal soft voice, S'nell's voice now carried powerfully across the room.

"I am." Captain Kirk assured her as he stood up from the floor.

"You? The We-laan-chav do not recognize a man to lead. Uhura is senior, a woman, and already communicates to others as task, so she will act as female senior speaker for the nine hundred life forms on this ship. She may consult with others, but the final decisions will be hers alone, as is the duty and responsibility of the one you call leader. Do you consent to being the senior female speaker of this ship, Uhura?" S'nell responded.

"Yes I do. May I consult with others, as you put it?" Lieutenant Uhura replied. S'nell sensed both her confidence and unease in equal measure. Those emotions, along with the earlier ones she had sensed, confirmed to her that the We-laan-chav were powerful empaths.

"Agreed. We will follow and observe." S'nell declared. She followed Lieutenant Uhura out of the recreation room as did Commander Spock and Captain Kirk. In the turbolift to the bridge, S'nell could sense the curiosity but also trepidation of Lieutenant Uhura.

"Uhura, you have encountered many different life forms before have you not? Why does another make you so anxious?" S'nell asked.

"It's probably because you've taken control of the mind of Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"The body of the one you know as S'nell was also afraid at first, but she agreed to act as senior female speaker for the We-laan-chav because she knew communication between our two species was the best chance to prevent more death. Now she is more curious and thinking like scientist, which is her task." S'nell responded. Lieutenant Uhura nodded as the turbolift opened.

S'nell observed the beta bridge commander Lieutenant Bartlett as he sat in the command chair. He turned toward them when he heard their footsteps as they walked closer to the command chair. The rest of the beta shift bridge crew were at their duty stations. A few officers looked at the group, but not everyone.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Crewman S'nell. Are you all right? Why are you on the bridge Lieutenant Uhura?" asked Lieutenant Bartlett.

"Everyone, may I introduce the representative of the We-laan-chav, the species that attacked the ship. The We-laan-chav do not recognize the authority of men to lead, and so Bi-chan-tis asked me to speak on behalf of all the crew. Do I have your permission to take temporary command Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Bartlett?" explained Lieutenant Uhura.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant Uhura." stated Kirk. S'nell sensed his curiosity mixed with anger in equal measure.

"Fine by me, Lieutenant Uhura. I'm not half the communicator you are." replied Lieutenant Bartlett. He seemed relieved to see Uhura.

"Crewman S'nell, I must contact Doctor McCoy. With his medical confirmation, you will be relieved of duty under Regulation 121." Commander Spock replied.

"Permission to speak freely, Spock?" S'nell asked.

"Denied, Crewman S'nell." Commander Spock replied.

"Let her speak Spock. We need an explanation for what is going on." Captain Kirk insisted.

"Spock, this ship has now violated Starfleet Order 2. Do you also wish to violate Directive 010?" S'nell challenged Commander Spock.

"The Enterprise A is a ship of peaceful exploration, and we have done the We-laan-chav no harm. So for what reason did you attack us?" responded Commander Spock.

"This ship attacked first with your vibrations. You caused us pain and death, so we attacked in return. We must protect the next generation at all costs." S'nell declared passionately.

"So that is why you stopped attacking this ship when the deflector and all engines were shut down. Those specific energy vibrations were killing your young. I'm sorry, we did not know you were intelligent life." Ensign Rogers spoke up from the engineering station.

"That is because your sensors are not calibrated correctly, Rogers. There is still much vibration on your ship, but not powerful enough to cause any more death." she explained. S'nell closed her eyes as she sensed the strong emotion of Bi-chan-tis. "Bi-chan-tis could sense the life of the young ending as they broke apart in space. One hundred of them dead, and another three hundred now in great pain. You must help us heal them while time remains." S'nell insisted.

"How?" asked Lieutenant Uhura. S'nell opened her eyes.

"The being you call S'nell and the being you call McCoy will go. Outfit these bodies with environmental suits and provide medicine. Transport us to coordinates 091-mark-348. McCoy and S'nell will heal the We-laan-chav, and then you may retrieve them both. Then once your ship leaves our space, the We-laan-chav will leave your ship in peace and return the body you know of as S'nell to you." S'nell demanded.

"Why Crewman S'nell and Doctor McCoy?" Lieutenant Uhura wanted to know.

"Your vocal speech is basic and limited. But the being you call S'nell sensed our communication through her antenna. She translates to speech you understand. McCoy is most senior healer on this ship. So the others have agreed that McCoy is permitted to touch all We-laan-chav in this situation. No other healer will be allowed to. If you do not help us, the We-laan-chav will attack again, and your ship-" S'nell stopped talking as both of her antenna twitched rapidly. S'nell grabbed a PADD that was on top of a nearby console and closed her eyes. After a moment, S'nell could sense the PADD fill with frequencies and sensor data. With a sigh, S'nell tipped her head back and opened her eyes. Then she handed the PADD to a curious Commander Spock.

"Spock, first page is frequency of vibrations which are harmful to We-laan-chav, and instructions on how to modify vibrations of all engines and deflector of your ship. Second page is sensor data for your ship to register our presence as intelligent life, and third page is the hertz frequencies the We-laan-chav use for communication. The others have agreed to plan of healing, but the young are fading. Three more have already died. We must hurry." S'nell explained.

"What do you think, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"Well, I don't think the Enterprise could withstand another attack from the We-laan-chav without both more injuries to the crew and damage to the ship. Healing their injured would be helpful both to prevent another attack and for diplomatic reasons." Captain Kirk replied.

"I concur Captain. These frequencies that are harmful to the We-laan-chav were the exact settings of the warp drive, the impulse engines, and the deflector before they were shut down. That does provide a logical reason for why they attacked us." Commander Spock responded as he looked up from the PADD.

"Very well, we will help you Bi-chan-tis." Lieutenant Uhura said.

"Good. Then let us proceed to med bay to inform McCoy." S'nell replied.

"Bones is going to love this…" muttered Captain Kirk.

"The being you know as S'nell is well aware of McCoy's feelings on space, but will keep him calm and focused. Do you wish to observe the treatment Kirk?" asked S'nell.

"Is that possible? I mean, where are those transporter coordinates you specified?" Captain Kirk asked.

"They are on the edge of this ship's sensor range. Due to the biological nature of the We-laan-chav, we can only communicate with your ship via the environmental suits and you will not be able to respond to transmission. The material of the environmental suit will allow you to maintain a transporter lock on both of us at all times." S'nell explained.

"I see. Go on then." Captain Kirk ordered.

"You are used to leading Kirk. But that is not the way of the We-laan-chav. Give Bi-chan-tis another direct order, and you will not be obeyed or listened to further. Come Uhura." S'nell barked and then turned on her heel to leave the bridge. Lieutenant Uhura sighed and looked back on a chagrined Captain Kirk as they entered the turbolift.

"You are amused Uhura?" S'nell asked.

"Well, I didn't plan on taking command today, but out here things happen that I never could have predicted in the Academy. As for Captain Kirk, he'll get over having his male ego stepped on. I think he understands that under the circumstances we all have to make allowances for the sake of both the crew and the We-laan-chav." Lieutenant Uhura responded.

"Good. How much will McCoy protest? Swift action is required." S'nell said.

"Leave that to me. But if you could provide Doctor McCoy with information on the biology and physiology of the We-laan-chav, that would make things go more quickly." Lieutenant Uhura explained.

"Hand me a PADD upon entering the med bay, then explain the situation to McCoy. Do not allow any one to scan or touch me, as the energy field around my body may react negatively to such a sudden interaction." S'nell replied.

"What energy field Bi-chan-tis?" Lieutenant Uhura asked, and S'nell could sense her concern.

"The energy field was created when the body you know as S'nell was chosen as speaker and is an essential part of every We-laan-chav. Modifications to accommodate a carbon based life form were necessary. But any unexpected vibrations or sensations may cause the body you know as S'nell to react violently if they cause her pain." S'nell explained.

"I understand. Though I think most of them will realize you are not yourself at the moment quite quickly." Lieutenant Uhura said ruefully.

"Why would you say that Uhura?" S'nell wondered.

"Your eyes are now a silver color rather then your usual purple color and your voice is much louder and powerful. The We-laan-chav way of speaking is also more authoritative and abrupt then Crewman S'nell's. You also carry yourself differently, as if you have an even greater deal of confidence and responsibility." Lieutenant Uhura explained.

"The body you know as S'nell was unaware of the silver eyes. The other differences are not unfamiliar to Bi-chen-tis as she has been leader for decades and so is used to being obeyed. The questions that the life forms on this ship demand are understandable but the objections are not." S'nell declared.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Before Lieutenant Uhura could respond to that remark, they walked into the med bay from the turbolift. There were twelve patients in different states of lying or sitting on bio beds. Doctor M'Benga was discussing something with Lieutenant Keenser, while Doctor McCoy seemed to be doing the same with Ensign D'elani. Nurse White was sitting at the desk with a PADD in front of him. Nurse Dominique picked up a medical scanner and began to walk towards them. She had barely taken a step toward them when S'nell gasped.

"Stop Dominique! Put medical scanner down on floor, and then step back as far as possible. Bi-chan-tis will properly calibrate scanner to readings of the We-laan-chav, or the device will continue to cause us pain." S'nell ordered sharply. She winced and tried to breathe deeply as she looked at the floor.

"Crewman S'nell, what's going on?" asked Nurse Dominique even as she did as S'nell had asked. S'nell sensed deep concern from her. Lieutenant Uhura whistled sharply and loudly and everyone in the med bay paused and turned to look at her.

"No one is to touch or scan Crewman S'nell, and you should all probably close your eyes. Once she is finished I'd like a word with Doctor McCoy. Go ahead Bi-chan-tis." Lieutenant Uhura declared.

"What the hell…" was all Doctor McCoy had a chance to say before S'nell took a deep breath and stretched out both her hands toward the medical scanner. S'nell took a step back then concentrated harder. A moment later a blue light enveloped the device and it began to beep rapidly. S'nell closed her eyes and focused on the proper vibration frequency. The scanner shut off for a long moment then resumed power a few moments later. But it now glowed with the same blue light that had first hit it. S'nell sighed deeply then returned her hands to their sides.

"Your scanner is imprecise, but will suffice for task ahead. Uhura, hand me PADD then inform McCoy of his task." S'nell spoke into the shocked silence of the med bay.

Lieutenant Uhura handed her Nurse White's PADD. Then S'nell was aware of her walking over to a concerned and confused Doctor McCoy.

S'nell barely had time to take a deep breath before her antenna began to move again. But instead of frequencies and sensor information, this time she received biological images in her mind. S'nell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if it was because there was more data this time or if she had been better prepared, but now S'nell felt a vibration pass through her antenna then down into the PADD. The vibrations were at a higher hertz level then a human could sense and were in the upper range of what an Andorian could detect as a frequency. The images finally ended and S'nell opened her eyes with a deep sigh.

"You want me to do what?" came the incredulous voice of Doctor McCoy as S'nell walked closer to the two of them.

"This PADD is information you require for healing McCoy. Read carefully then we proceed." S'nell said. S'nell handed the PADD to a startled Doctor McCoy, who jumped at her voice then turned and looked her over slowly. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

S'nell gestured urgently towards the PADD she held out towards him. She wanted him to focus not on his emotions but his intelligence as a doctor. Doctor McCoy swiftly took the PADD from her and read it thoroughly. One of his eyebrows climbed higher as he continued slowly through the images. The other eyebrow joined the first a moment later then slowly a look of thoughtful contemplation took over his face. After a few minutes he finished looking through the images. S'nell had noticed almost immediately that the We-laan-chav were extremophiles, which is how they could live in the harsh environment of outer space.

"You can help the We-laan-chav McCoy?" S'nell asked.

"I think I can. Let me get medicine." Doctor McCoy stated. Then Doctor McCoy turned and firmly grabbed a canister of helium, another canister of nitrogen, the altered medical scanner, the PADD, a communicator, a blood sample vial, and an portable ultraviolet light, all of which he placed carefully in a large case. He also grabbed what looked to S'nell like a cylinder that would lay flat and reflect light off its surface.

"All right. Follow me to the environmental suits." Doctor McCoy stated. He went first and S'nell walked close behind him. She could sense Doctor McCoy's strong unease and anger, and he turned to look at her intently once they were inside the turbolift.

"Listen, I think it's bad enough that you decided to possess Crewman S'nell because as an Andorian only she can sense the vibrations you use as language with her antenna. But now I also have to beam off the ship to treat more of your species so that you don't attack us again. Crewman S'nell should be relieved of duty right now, not accompanying me off the ship. How do I know she will be the same when you leave her body?" he demanded vehemently.

"The being you know as S'nell has only been touched in her brain in order to communicate with this crew. As We-laan-chav, the carbon based life form you know as S'nell feels uncomfortable to use as speaker. Bi-chan-tis cannot survive for more then a day in this body without nourishment of helium." S'nell tried to explain.

"But any ingestion of pure helium would kill Crewman S'nell!" Doctor McCoy exclaimed in shock.

"Then we must finish task well before then McCoy." S'nell declared.

"Oh, I intend to. Come on." he grimly stated as the turbolift stopped and they headed out into the corridor. They soon entered the room where the environmental suits were stored. Both of them were quiet as they put on an environmental suit. Doctor McCoy insisted on doing a quick check of both their environmental suits which would give them twelve hours of oxygen. Then they walked in silence to the transporter room.

"You have coordinates?" S'nell asked as they both stepped onto the transporter pad. Ensign Dennis nodded at them from where he sat behind the transporter console.

"Ready to go." Ensign Dennis said.

"Then energize." S'nell responded. A moment later they were gone. They rematerialized on what seemed to be grey rock, but which S'nell could sense was actually one of the We-laan-chav. She could sense the energy field of his body underneath them through her feet.

"Activate communication with ship." S'nell ordered after Doctor McCoy had laid his medical supplies down. They both did so by pressing the communication control panel on the right wrist of the environmental suit. Then Doctor McCoy gasped as he looked around.

"Goddammit! You didn't tell me I'd actually be in space when I needed to perform this treatment." Doctor McCoy cried in alarm. Before Doctor McCoy could say more S'nell grabbed his arm firmly and closed her eyes. She sent emotions of calmness, reassurance, and confidence toward Doctor McCoy. At the same time S'nell spoke slowly to Doctor McCoy.

"You once told the being you know as S'nell that you would not refuse treatment to any being if you knew how to cure them. Prove that to the We-laan-chav and you will have earned our trust. Space is simply a different environment then your ship. While you and your crew as a carbon based life form use metal and oxygen and vibrations to send you through space and feed off dead animal or plant matter for food, the We-laan-chav as extremophiles use the energy of solar flares to propel them, use vibrations and emotions to communicate, and feed off the helium emitted by B type stars. Both the crew on your ship and the We-laan-chav are intelligent life, and the competent and compassionate healer you are knows that. Think of this environment as simply a larger waiting room then normal. You have the space training, you have the confidence in your medical treatment, and you have the compassion. That is all that is required of you in this moment Doctor McCoy. Now shall Bi-chan-tis send for your first patient of the day?" she stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Give me a moment to set up." Doctor McCoy replied. He took a deep breath and she released his arm as she sensed he was now much more calm and focused. S'nell stepped aside as Doctor McCoy placed the metal cylinder down and attached it to the body of the We-laan-chav. He next set up the ultraviolet light on the top of the canister and directed the light so that it shone out into space. He pulled out a large canister of helium, then placed this on one side of the cylinder. The nitrogen canister went on the other side.

"McCoy, you administer medicine and Bi-chan-tis will call and monitor the We-laan-chav." S'nell told him.

"This treatment must be absorbed as low pressure gas through your exoskeleton until it reaches the bloodstream, right?" Doctor McCoy clarified as he adjusted the release valves of the canisters, one with each hand.

"Yes." S'nell replied.

"All right. Call the weakest first to the strongest last." Doctor McCoy instructed her.

S'nell picked up the medical scanner then closed her eyes again for another long moment. Slowly one of the We-laan-chav that was about a quarter of the size of the ones that had attacked the ship came closer then hovered a few feet away from Doctor McCoy. S'nell placed a hand on top of the We-laan-chav and then ran the scanner over the body of the young We-laan-chav intently.

"Bi-chan-tis will tell you when there is no more pain. Proceed McCoy." S'nell instructed. Doctor McCoy turned on both canisters. When the combined gases hit the We-laan-chev, S'nell could sense that the creature emitted a buzzing vibration immediately. But that slowly turned into a rumbling vibration. After several minutes, the We-laan-chav seemed to let out what sounded like a long hiss to S'nell. She consulted her scanner and the emotions of Bi-chan-tis for a long moment.

"She has no more pain McCoy. Next patient?" S'nell urged him. He pressed a few controls on both canisters then nodded. They worked efficiently in this manner and S'nell lost track of the time as the We-laan-chav kept coming one by one. After the first two had been healed, there seemed to what resembled a line forming and S'nell found she did not have to call them. Finally they had treated the last one.

"May I take a blood sample of this creature before he or she leaves?" asked Doctor McCoy. S'nell closed her eyes and then nodded after a moment.

"He will permit it." S'nell replied. She ran the scanner slowly over his body, then guided Doctor McCoy's hands to the bottom of the We-laan-chav. She sent the male a wave of reassurance and then he moved a small portion of his exoskeleton aside.

"Quickly take blood through opening." S'nell urged Doctor McCoy and he did so with a blood sample vial. S'nell noticed the blood was as black as the space they were in. After Doctor McCoy had removed his hands and the vial, the exoskeleton quickly rolled back into place on the We-laan-chav.

"We are now all healed. The We-laan-chav give you much thanks McCoy." S'nell replied as the last We-laan-chav moved away to rejoin the others. Doctor McCoy nodded as he packed away his medical equipment.

"Tell them they are very welcome. That's a treatment I won't soon forget. Now can we please return to the ship?" he asked as he stood beside her again with his repacked case and the canister.

"Yes, return us both there." S'nell replied.

"Gladly. McCoy to Enterprise, two to beam up." Doctor McCoy spoke with relief into the communicator on his environmental suit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

A few moments later, they had both returned to the transporter room on the Enterprise.

"We will proceed to bridge, McCoy. The others wish to convey a message to your ship." S'nell stated once they rematerialized.

"All right." Doctor McCoy replied. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Uhura stood in a group in front of the view screen when Doctor McCoy and S'nell entered the bridge. The rest of the beta bridge crew were at their duty stations.

"Are you all right Doctor McCoy, Crewman S'nell? You were out in space for hours." Captain Kirk wanted to know. S'nell removed the helmet of the environmental suit and so did Doctor McCoy with a sigh.

"I still think space is full of disease and danger, but I suppose it can also have moments of wonder and peace. Though the next time I have to treat a space dwelling life form in their natural environment, could you give me some warning first? I nearly had a panic attack before Crewman S'nell, or whoever she is right now, was able to calm me down." Doctor McCoy responded once his helmet was off.

"The being you know as S'nell did not inform you of this before hand McCoy, because she knew it would give you even more anxiety. But by focusing on your intelligence and competence as a healer, all your fear about an environment you consider dangerous and ominous was able to be removed by the empathic abilities of Bi-chan-tis." S'nell explained.

"Are all the We-laan-chav empaths?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"Yes. As the body you know as S'nell has no such ability, it has taken time to adjust to the powerful emotions of most on board this ship. Now, hand me a PADD McCoy." S'n'ell replied. Doctor McCoy sighed, but did so after Ensign Froman, the tactical officer, handed him one.

When her antennae began to move this time, S'nell saw space charts and scientific information about the nearby type B star. When the information had stopped several moments later, S'nell concentrated intently again for what felt like minutes. Slowly, she felt first one then the other We-laan-chav gradually move away enough to allow the Enterprise to fly free. After she had opened her eyes again, S'nell became aware that Doctor McCoy had been taking a reading of her with the altered medical scanner during this time and was still studying the data intently.

"Lieutenant Uhura, the We-laan-chav have moved away enough for us to navigate freely now." Lieutenant Yates, the helm officer, informed the bridge.

"This is map of territory of We-laan-chav Yates." S'nell said, and handed the PADD to the helm officer before she turned to look at Kirk. "Kirk, the We-laan-chav thank this crew for your help and feel regret if our attack on your ship caused your crew pain. Anger is strong emotion and often used without thought first. If there are other ships like yours, inform them all it is the desire of the We-laan-chav to be left completely alone in future. Now, pilot your ship past our space and then the one you know as S'nell will be returned to you." S'nell continued speaking.

"Lieutenant Yates, do you have the coordinates?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"I do. I'm inputting them into the computer now." Lieutenant Yates replied as she looked at the PADD in one of her hands.

"Ensign Rogers, are the engine vibration modifications complete?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"Just a few more minutes Lieutenant Uhura. These energy equations are quite complex." Ensign Rogers said from under his console as he handled some engineering tool that S'nell didn't recognize.

"Lieutenant Uhura, while we are waiting do you mind if I take this environmental suit fully off and put my medical supplies away? I will be back on the bridge as soon as possible after that." McCoy wanted to know.

"Go ahead Doctor McCoy." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"The being you know as S'nell will remove her environmental suit as well, and you will return them both now McCoy." S'nell added. Doctor McCoy simply nodded, likely used to the We-laan-chav way of speech not to mention being ordered around by her. As S'nell took her environmental suit fully off, she breathed much more deeply. She had never spent so much time in one before and her muscles were stiff as a result. S'nell observed Doctor McCoy rubbing his neck in discomfort as well.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I'm receiving a communication from the med bay. Do you wish me to answer it?" Lieutenant Hannity asked from where she sat behind the communications console.

"Yes Lieutenant Hannity. I'll take it at your console." Lieutenant Uhura stated. Lieutenant Hannity pressed a few buttons and then stepped back.

"Med Bay, please report." Lieutenant Uhura requested. Most of the bridge crew turned toward the communication.

"Hello Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor M'Benga here. I just wanted to give you an updated status report." the assistant CMO said.

"How are the patients in med bay Doctor M'Benga?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Fortunately, all the patients in the med bay are now in a stable condition. But unfortunately whatever Bi-chan-tis did to that medical scanner also gradually drained the power from all of the bio beds. How is Crewman S'nell?" Doctor M'Benga said.

"The being you know as S'nell wishes for food and rest but can still concentrate." S'nell replied.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I've finished the engine vibration modifications but I can only give you one quarter impulse for now. We need to fully repair the nacelles before I can give you any more speed." Ensign Rogers replied as he crawled out from underneath the engineering console to sit back down in his chair.

"Understood Ensign Rogers. Doctor M'Benga, comm the medical technician currently on duty to come to the med bay." Lieutenant Uhura suggested.

"I'll do that. M'Benga out." the assistant CMO said. A moment later, the communication with Doctor M'Benga ended. Then Lieutenant Uhura turned to look at Lieutenant Yates sitting at the helm console.

"Lieutenant Yates, plot a course out of the We-laan-chav territory at one quarter impulse." Lieutenant Uhura stated. Lieutenant Yates quickly proceeded to do as Lieutenant Uhura had ordered. After a long moment S'nell turned to look at Doctor McCoy.

"The We-laan-chav number thirty thousand, six hundred, and twelve beings McCoy. We cannot live elsewhere because we need the stellar winds and helium of this B-type star for survival and they only extend a certain distance." S'nell replied.

"I see. Wait a minute. Are you also reading my thoughts as well as my emotions?" Doctor McCoy asked and S'nell could sense his panic and fear at the idea.

"No, but Bi-chan-tis anticipated your question because she sensed your curiosity about the We-laan-chav. Spock mentioned this is ship of exploration?" S'nell remarked.

"Indeed it is Bi-chan-tis." replied Commander Spock.

"You have space left to explore but we do not. However, the We-laan-chav wish this ship well on your journey. You may be a carbon based life form but the We-laan-chav no longer believe you are as primitive as you first seemed to us." S'nell responded.

Doctor McCoy said nothing at that statement. Commander Spock merely nodded at S'nell. Captain Kirk had an intent look on his face and S'nell sensed both his curiosity and concern as she turned to look at him. All this time since Doctor McCoy and S'nell had returned to the bridge, Captain Kirk had walked around the room. Captain Kirk had stopped to talk to a crew member or to look at a console briefly then he had quickly moved on again.

"Kirk, do you have issue with Uhura leading ship?" S'nell wondered.

"No, Lieutenant Uhura is quite competent. I just wondered why you had selected her to speak as a representative for the ship. Is it her gender, senior position, or both?" Captain Kirk said.

"Both Kirk. With We-laan-chav, females order and men follow. That is because only females can transmit frequencies understood by other intelligent life and so are chosen as speaker. Neither gender is superior to the other but they both have different roles to perform. Observing the gender dynamics of your crew has been interesting as contrast." S'nell replied.

"So are the females of your species the only ones who transmit vibrations as communication to other life forms?" asked Doctor McCoy.

"Yes McCoy. The men are not born with ability to transmit vibrations to other life, but can still sense and receive vibrations and emotions of the other We-laan-chav. The We-laan-chav thought your ship was a man with vibrations but without empathy at first, and no being such as that have the We-laan-chav ever encountered before. It was not until Bi-chan-tis sensed the vibrations of the being you know as S'nell that we realized she could act as senior female speaker to initiate communication with this crew." S'nell replied.

"But this ship is not a living being." Ensign Jones, the science officer, responded.

"The We-laan-chav think of intelligent life as anything that can sense or send vibrations. Your crew as carbon based life forms did not register as intelligent life to us except for the being you know as S'nell. Now we understand that your ship creates vibrations as a means of transport through space for your crew, just as the We-laan-chav use stellar winds of nearby star for locomotion. You carbon based life forms use vibrations for movement and energy, while the We-laan-chav use vibrations for communication Jones." S'nell tried to draw a comparison.

"I see. I've noticed the We-laan-chav never use any personal pronouns. You do not refer to yourself in the first person either Bi-chan-tis. Why is that?" Lieutenant Hannity wondered.

"The role of Bi-chan-tis requires that she sense, filter, and respond to all the emotions and vibrations of the We-laan-chav continuously. After decades at task no further desire for differentiation between her being and the other We-laan-chav exists. The name of Bi-chan-tis was chosen as a title to use both to differentiate as senior female speaker among the We-laan-chav and as leader when in communication with other intelligent life forms. But no particular We-laan-chav has what you would call a personal name Hannity." S'nell responded.

"So then if you don't use names, how do you differentiate amongst your population? Oh, and how old are you if you've been performing the task of the Bi-chan-tis for decades?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"Each of the We-laan-chav has energy field around body that varies slightly in the measurement you know as hertz, so that measurement is used to tell one apart from the other. That is how the being you know as S'nell was able to sense that we are not rocks, which have different vibration frequency. As well, the emotions of the We-laan-chav are slightly different with each being. So with time, you learn which beings have more of a tendency to a particular emotion. But the We-laan-chav consider the whole to be greater and more powerful then the one. We attacked your ship as multiple beings, we speak to you now as multiple beings, and the energy and information transfers the being you know as S'nell has displayed to you was done by all the others we have previously mentioned."

"As for the age of Bi-chan-tis, the We-laan-chav do not have the same time measuring system as the carbon based life forms on this ship do. The We-laan-chav measure time in the rotation cycles of the nearby B type star that provides us with life. Each full rotation cycle is approximate to fourteen days in your calendar." S'nell paused and closed her eyes for a long moment, and the mathematical equivalent soon formed in her mind. "In your terms Uhura, Bi-chan-tis has assumed the task of senior female speaker for fifty years, and her total age is ninety two years." S'nell explained as she opened her eyes. She could sense the surprise from the entire bridge crew at that but it was strongest in Doctor McCoy.

"You're ninety two? Then how long is the normal lifespan of the We-laan-chav?" asked Doctor McCoy.

"Barring serious injury, the We-laan-chav will live to no less then four hundred of your years and no more then five hundred McCoy." S'nell replied.

"That's incredible. Bi-chan-tis, you mentioned earlier that the We-laan-chav prefer to act as a group. So how many others of the We-laan-chav are speaking to me right now?" Lieutenant Uhura asked. S'nell could sense her amazement.

"Uhura, there are three hundred other female speakers among the We-laan-chav, but they are all junior. They advise and counsel the one senior female speaker who has title of Bi-chan-tis and so makes final decisions for all We-laan-chav. Because the being you know as S'nell only has one voice, all their three hundred and one individual vibrations and emotions have been sent to her antenna and processed via her brain into what you hear as the voice of one We-laan-chav, namely Bi-chan-tis." S'nell explained.

"So Crewman S'nell can't speak for herself at the moment? Is that what you're saying?" snapped Doctor McCoy. She turned to look at him when she sensed his worry, concern, and frustration. S'nell walked closer to Doctor McCoy. Then she closed her eyes for a long moment until the alien voices had receded to the background in her mind. As she opened her now purple eyes and met Doctor McCoy's hazel eyes, S'nell placed both her hands on his wrists and sent Doctor McCoy a feeling of reassurance.

"Permission to speak freely Doctor McCoy?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Doctor McCoy, it's still me, Crewman S'nellastina zh'Vecar. My personality and memories are unchanged. The We-laan-chav will not harm me as they need me to talk on their behalf to this crew. You once told me that you find alien possession goddamn creepy and unnerving as hell. I know that you have a desire to always be in control Doctor McCoy, but that is not possible in this situation. Do you respect and trust my judgement as a scientist and a person or do you consider yourself the only one who has the ability to properly assess a situation? Because if it is the later then you do not consider us equals. If that is the case, to adapt a phrase from Lieutenant Sulu, I will kick your ass once I am fully myself again for that." S'nell said to Doctor McCoy.

"Crewman S'nell, I do respect your judgement both as a scientist and a person. We are both equals. But please don't kick my ass or any other body part. I'm a doctor, not a fighter. Now you should let go of me. We're both on duty and I think we've given this ship far too much to talk about already." Doctor McCoy responded. S'nell could sense his relief, sincerity, and chagrin in equal measure.

"Indeed Doctor McCoy." S'nell replied. She sent him a feeling of deep affection mingled with intense desire as her hands slowly let go of his wrists and trailed down his open hands. He took a long inhale then exhale at her touch. S'nell sensed his surprise mingled with embarrassment and passionate desire. A moment later, she swiftly turned and walked away from Doctor McCoy.

After she stopped, S'nell closed her eyes and tipped her head back. As S'nell did so she sensed the other voices of the We-laan-chav return. After a long moment S'nell straightened and turned back to the view screen to look at it with silver eyes. Bi-chan-tis was now firmly in control again, S'nell realized. All throughout their conversation S'nell could sense Captain Kirk's bemusement when she had touched Doctor McCoy. All of the bridge crew felt the same way except for Commander Spock, who was mildly irritated at the brief lapse in professionalism between herself and Doctor McCoy.

"Fascinating." stated Commander Spock, who had been listening and watching all of this with his usual intent manner.

As an exobiologist S'nell had to agree. Even as extremophiles, the We-laan-chav were certainly unique in her professional experience. As they continued to fly past the We-laan-chav, S'nell could sense both the curiosity and the wonder of most of the bridge crew. Most of them were silent as they looked at their consoles or the view screen. She couldn't be certain how long they had been flying past the territory of the We-laan-chav, but it seemed to S'nell to be a long time. Perhaps that was because they were only moving at one quarter impulse.

"Lieutenant Uhura, we are now outside the coordinates of We-laan-chav space." Lieutenant Yates finally declared.

"Full stop Lieutenant Yates. Ensign Washburn, can you rig up a series of warning buoys to ensure other ships leave this area of space alone?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"Yes. With your permission, I would like to consult with Ensign Rogers on that." the operations officer replied.

"Go ahead, Ensign Washburn." Uhura said. Ensign Washburn left his console and walked over to Ensign Rogers.

"Yates, only use modified engines and deflector until you reach what you call a L class planet ten light years beyond our territory. The We-laan-chav cannot sense anything in space at a distance beyond that. Your deflector and engines will not be painful to the We-laan-chav if they are masked by the atmosphere of the planet when you restore full power." S'nell instructed the helm officer.

At Lieutenant Yates's surprised look, S'nell sighed and grabbed the PADD that was on top of the navigation console. A moment later S'nell's antennae moved very rapidly, this time with mathematical equations and a modified map. S'nell finally sighed then handed the PADD to Lieutenant Yates.

"How did you-this is extraordinary! I had no idea there was even three decimal places after these numbers." Lieutenant Yates enthused as she looked at the information.

"The We-laan-chav aim to be precise as possible at all times. Will the resumption of full power to this ship be possible in an atmosphere?" S'nell wanted to know.

"Using these calculations, I can make some further modifications. Resuming warp power will be risky because these modifications are just under maximum safety tolerances for the ship, but it should still work." Lieutenant Yates concluded after she had looked at the PADD for a long moment.

"Do you require further information?" S'nell asked.

"No, this will do." conceded Lieutenant Yates.

"Very well." S'nell said.

"With your permission Lieutenant Uhura, I would like to work with Lieutenant Commander Scott on this." Lieutenant Yates replied. Lieutenant Uhura nodded and the helm officer left the bridge. Lieutenant Bartlett took Lieutenant Yates's place behind the helm console and Captain Kirk sat down in the command chair.

"Lieutenant Uhura, can I put these environmental suits and medical supplies away and check on the status of that treatment for Crewman S'nell?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Go ahead McCoy." Lieutenant Uhura responded. Doctor McCoy grabbed both environmental suits and S'nell grabbed the medical supplies. They both headed off the bridge. Doctor McCoy walked towards the turbolift and S'nell walked through the doors into the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

When she entered the med bay S'nell saw Ensign Piers, one of the medical technicians. He stood just inside the med bay as he talked about the bio beds with Nurse Dominique. The two of them examined a bio bed closely.

"Dominique, I have supplies to return." called S'nell.

"Put them on the desk." Nurse Dominique said absently then turned back to Ensign Piers. S'nell did so. Doctor M'Benga grabbed the modified scanner from the med kit which S'nelll had also placed on the desk. S'nell could sense that he was the most calm being in the room at the moment.

"Bi-chan-tis, you objected earlier to my use of this medical scanner. Was that because of the energy vibrations?" the assistant CMO asked.

"Yes. The medical scanner was painful earlier but now calibrated properly for your use." S'nell replied.

"All right." Doctor M'Benga replied. Then Doctor M'Benga waved the medical scanner carefully over S'nell who stood as close as possible for the reading.

"I'll have to give you some strong hyposprays. They won't be pleasant Crewman S'nell." he warned her.

"Medicine rarely is, Doctor M'Benga." came the voice of Doctor McCoy as he entered the med bay.

"So Nurse Dominique, how are your patients doing?" Doctor McCoy asked as he came closer.

"Let's talk in your office about that Doctor McCoy." stated Nurse Dominique. He nodded.

S'nell moved away to stand near the wall as Doctor McCoy and Nurse Dominique entered his office to talk privately while Doctor M'Benga walked over to a supply cabinet with the medical scanner. A moment after the door of the office had closed behind Doctor McCoy and Nurse Dominique, S'nell sensed Ensign Piers finish restoring power to the last bio bed in the room. Then Ensign Piers turned to look at her closely with a mixture of curiosity and disdain. S'nell walked closer to the medical technician.

"What is your objection to the being you know of as S'nell, Piers?" she demanded.

"I've respected you ever since you saved the crew's life on Denab, Crewman S'nell. But that doesn't mean I think you should be aboard this ship." Ensign Piers replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You object to the qualifications of the being you know as S'nell?" S'nell asked.

"Yes I do. Everyone else on this ship went to the Academy. Many of us have now also spent years in Starfleet. But S'nell simply decided that she wanted to stay on board. Four months later Commander Spock let her become a Crewman third class. What did she do to get accepted by Commander Spock so quickly? I've been on this ship since the five year mission started and Commander Spock still barely remembers my name." Ensign Piers responded.

"The being you know as S'nell is the lowest ranked crew member on this ship but commands respect from Spock for her actions in regards to Denab and her research work since. As for the We-laan-chav, the senior speaker is necessary to be the final voice of guidance and decision. But all other We-laan-chav are equal beings and all females can become speakers if they complete the training." S'nell explained.

"Then why won't you let men do anything? I heard about you and Lieutenant Uhura on the bridge earlier. Both of you ordered everyone around like you were the Captain." Ensign Piers scoffed.

"It is the We-laan-chav way Piers." S'nell told him.

"I have to answer to Lieutenant Uhura, Nurse Dominique, or Doctor M'Benga, but I don't have to answer to you Crewman S'nell." Ensign Piers claimed. S'nell moved silently to face Ensign Piers who had placed both his hands on his hips. She could sense his arrogance and that seemed to be the final straw.

"You have insulted both Bi-chan-tis and the being known as S'nell long enough. Piers, your emotions and speech are unacceptable to the We-laan-chav. Leave this room now before we injure you." S'nell warned him. She found herself clenching her fists and felt on the edge of rage.

"You're an excellent fighter but I'm not scared of you Crewman S'nell." Ensign Piers boasted.

"The We-laan-chav all agreed not to kill any of this crew when we appointed the being you know as S'nell as speaker to this ship. But we had no such agreement about causing pain." snapped S'nell.

Before Ensign Piers could respond to that, S'nell quickly raised both her hands toward him. A vibration ran out from them that pinned Ensign Piers to the ground where he stood. He cried out in shock. S'nell quickly narrowed her eyes and changed the vibration to one that would cause Ensign Piers pain as she began to walk around him. S'nell could sense the energy field around her body increase in frequency as she did so.

"Bi-chan-tis has sensed your emotions Piers. You resent fact that the We-laan-chav attack your ship even though such action was done because the We-laan-chav had to protect our young. You feel that your ship should have fired your energy weapons upon us in return and so ended life of thousands more of the We-laan-chav! Do you wish to wage war on a species that only wishes to be left alone in peace? Because if that is true, Bi-chan-tis will call all the We-laan-chav to attack here now. This time we will not stop at shutting down your deflector and engines. We will not stop the attack until all vibration on this ship is at an end and there is nothing left in space but the dead bodies of this crew and components of your ship. Is that how you wish your life and the lives of all this crew to end Piers? Because this space is our territory and we will defend it from all who wish us harm if we must!" S'nell loudly snarled in fury. Ensign Piers's fear became terror at that idea and S'nell could tell everyone else in the room felt the same way.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" cried Nurse Banks as she raced up to them with a med kit but stopped a few feet away. S'nell didn't look at the nurse.

"Banks, this crew hurt the We-laan-chav first. Now answer me Piers! Who are you to say that the carbon based life forms on this ship are superior to the We-laan-chav? What authority do you have to decide our fate? You are no one Piers. Say it now." S'nell growled, enraged.

"I am no one." Ensign Piers managed to gasp.

"Good. Now sleep Piers." S'nell concluded.

She closed her eyes and lowered her hands abruptly. Ensign Piers fell to the floor with a thump as he was rendered unconscious. S'nell was vaguely aware that Nurse Banks was kneeling over Ensign Piers with a medical scanner but she was more focused on breathing. S'nell's hands were on her knees and her head was bowed. S'nell had only felt such intense rage once before in her entire life and she kept her eyes closed in an attempt to restore some sense of calm.

"What did you do to Ensign Piers? Why the hell was that necessary?" Nurse Banks demanded with anger and concern in her voice as she examined Ensign Piers.

"He insulted both the We-laan-chav and the being you know as S'nell. Piers is still alive and will recover in time." S'nell managed to answer with ragged breath. Before Nurse Banks could respond, the communication console near the door beeped. S'nell opened her eyes and slowly moved to answer it.

"Yes Uhura?" she asked as she opened communications with the bridge.

"We detected vibrations in the vicinity of med bay. What happened? Is everyone all right?" Lieutenant Uhura wanted to know.

"Yes Uhura. But Piers offered insults that were unacceptable and so he was punished. Why you have a being as a member of your crew that cares more for Human life then the lives of alien species is beyond the comprehension of Bi-chan-tis or the being you know of as S'nell." S'nell responded.

"What do you mean by punishment?" Lieutenant Uhura demanded.

"Piers will suffer no lasting damage though Bi-chan-tis is uncertain as to when he will awaken. Uhura, how many more buoys remain to deploy?" S'nell stated.

"Can you answer that Ensign Washburn?" Lieutenant Uhura asked of the operations officer.

"That's the last buoy away now Lieutenant Uhura." he said. Then Ensign Washburn paused for a few minutes. "Last buoy now in position." he confirmed.

"Then proceed with the connection." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"Connecting network now." Ensign Washburn responded. A moment later the ship trembled slightly and S'nell sensed Nurse Banks look towards the console.

"Lieutenant Yates, do you think you can keep the ship steady? I got a patient to treat here…" Nurse Banks demanded.

"It was a minor vibration compared to the others, Nurse Banks." Lieutenant Yates assured her.

"I still think they should install better inertial dampeners and seat belts on this ship." Nurse Banks complained.

"Uhura, do you have any final words of parting to extend to the We-laan-chav? As female senior speaker of this ship you have this honour." S'nell asked her and straightened.

"Thank you. It has been most interesting to met you Bi-chan-tis, and your species the We-laan-chav. Let us hope that we can continue to work to improve communication so that a misunderstanding of this nature does not occur again." Lieutenant Uhura declared.

"That is something all We-laan-chav can agree on. Farewell Uhura, and thank you for acting as the senior female speaker of this ship. You are an exemplary communicator." S'nell concluded and ended the communication. She turned back towards the med bay.

"Doctor M'Benga, have you finished the treatment for Crewman S'nell? I've done all I can for Ensign Piers at the moment." Nurse Banks wanted to know. S'nell carefully walked closer.

"In that case, put Ensign Piers down on a bio bed and I'll get the hyposprays for Crewman S'nell." Doctor M'Benga replied.

Nurse Banks nodded, then picked up the unconscious Ensign Piers and placed him on a bio bed. Into the strained quiet of the room S'nell stopped and looked at Nurse Banks. As Nurse Banks stepped back from adjusting the bio bed controls over Ensign Piers, their eyes met. There was definite apprehension and anger mixed with deep concern directed at her. Doctor M'Benga cleared his throat and she turned to look at him.

"Crewman S'nell, if you could come over here and lie down on this bio bed." Doctor M'Benga instructed her. He led her to the bio bed furthest away from Ensign Piers. S'nell quickly lay back on the bio bed.

"Computer, privacy screen on bio bed twelve. Unfortunately, I must insist on full restraints under the circumstances Crewman S'nell." Doctor M'Benga said. She nodded, then spread her legs wide and stretched out her arms on either side of her head. After she had done so, Doctor M'Benga fastened her wrists and ankles to the bio bed along with a wide restraint around her waist.

"Ready when you are Crewman S'nell." Doctor M'Benga stated a moment later with a hypospray in his hand.

"Very well. Bi-chan-tis will now return the one you call S'nell to her own body." S'nell replied.

The first convulsion was so violent S'nell would have fallen off the bio bed if it had not been for the restraints. She sensed a vibration travel through her body into the bio bed and onto the floor. Then she felt the first hypospray in her neck as a numbing sensation. Doctor M'Benga reached for the second hypospray. S'nell felt herself going limp for a moment before her hands suddenly dug deep into her palms in a second convulsion. The third hypospray caused her to arch her back and cry out. S'nell felt as if the restraints were the only things keeping her lying down as her metabolism became closer to the fast pace of a healthy Andorian. Doctor M'Benga quickly put the final hypospray in her neck. A moment later S'nell tipped her head forward and vomited blood and her recent stomach contents all over her shirt. She took several deep breaths as Doctor M'Begna ran the re-calibrated scanner over her slowly.

"How are you feeling Crewman S'nell?" Doctor M'Benga asked.

"Unpleasant is an understatement, Doctor M'Benga. But I can feel that Bi-chan-tis has now left my mind." S'nell responded. The only thoughts and emotions in her mind were now her own, she realized with a sense of relief as she closed her eyes for a long moment.

"Are my eyes now purple again?" S'nell added a moment later as she looked up at Doctor M'Benga.

"Yes they are. But I still need to verify that you are fully yourself, which means the restraints will have to stay on for the moment." Doctor M'Benga stated. S'nell nodded. She felt completely exhausted. A moment later she felt herself fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:

This chapter marks the half way point of this story. Thanks to everyone for reading this far and a special thanks to everyone who has left me a review, followed me, or made me a fav. If you have time, please continue to let me know what you think of this story. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Chapter Twenty Six

"Good morning Doctor McCoy. Here's the gamma shift report." said Nurse Sadik when McCoy walked into the med bay six minutes before the start of alpha shift the next morning. McCoy took the PADD and read through it carefully. He was pleased to see that of the fourteen patients they had yesterday, they only had two remaining right now. Ensign D'elani was scheduled to be released as soon as possible, but Crewman S'nell hadn't woken up yet. Her vital signs looked like she was still peacefully resting, which is more then McCoy could say for the night he'd just spent in his quarters.

"Doctor McCoy, might I have a private word?" Nurse Sadik asked. McCoy signed the PADD and then put it aside on the desk.

"After you Nurse Sadik." he stated as he gestured to his office. The nurse followed McCoy into his office but chose to stand rather then take a seat. McCoy crossed his arms and turned to look at the other man.

"Nurse Sadik, whatever you're going to say just do so. You know that when I started this mission that I told all of the medical officers and technicians that they can speak freely with me when they want." McCoy insisted. He'd thought that was only fair given how much he did the same with all of them.

"If you insist Doctor McCoy. It's clear that you didn't get much sleep at all last night and that yesterday you were reluctant to leave Crewman S'nell to the care of any other medical officers even though you were no longer on duty. In other words, you're emotionally compromised when it comes to Crewman S'nell's medical care. So I suggest that you leave the patient care to the nurses during this shift and focus on paperwork Doctor McCoy. Goodness knows we have enough of that and I know that Commander Spock will want a mission report from you about the We-laan-chav as well." Nurse Sadik stated.

"I'm the CMO of this ship, not you Nurse Sadik. So I should be treating patients, not stuck doing supply requests which the nurses can handle quite well." McCoy snapped.

"Yes, all the nurses are well versed in paperwork but we can also monitor two patients. If there is a patient or an emergency that requires your assistance, a nurse will inform you immediately. Otherwise you should be doing paperwork. Oh, and don't think of asking for a second opinion from any of the other nurses, Doctor M'Benga, or Doctor Zima. We've all decided this was the best idea until Crewman S'nell has been cleared for duty again by Doctor M'Benga." Nurse Sadik declared.

"You all went over my head? But- I mean, I should put you all on report for that. I'm in charge in this med bay, not any of you. This med bay isn't run by majority rule you know." McCoy snapped, very irate at their insubordination.

"You are in charge Doctor McCoy, and all the medical officers and technicians know it. This was not meant as an insubordinate act, but rather out of concern for Crewman S'nell's medical well being. Do you not trust that Doctor M'Benga, Doctor Zima, and the nurses will see to that adequately?" Nurse Sadik replied.

"No, you all know what you're doing or you wouldn't be on the Enterprise at all. Fine. I'll agree to paperwork for this shift if a nurse gives me updates every two hours on Crewman S'nell's condition and if someone comms me if there is an emergency or patient you can't handle Nurse Sadik." McCoy conceded reluctantly.

"Agreed. Have a good shift Doctor McCoy." Nurse Sadik responded then swiftly left the office. McCoy sighed and went to sit behind the desk. He pulled up the supply request lists on his computer console and begun to work. Hopefully the dullness of the task would distract him from thinking about Crewman S'nell… A moment after he'd pulled up the paperwork on his computer console, the door chime of his office went.

"Come in." McCoy replied. A moment later, Nurse Dominique entered with a PADD under one arm.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss about the gamma shift report Doctor McCoy?" Nurse Dominique sated.

"Do a final examination of Ensign D'elini and then if she is fine release her for light duty for the next week. Otherwise, leave me to my paperwork unless there's an emergency, you have a sudden rush of patients, or Crewman S'nell wakes up." McCoy ordered.

"Understood Doctor McCoy. If you'll excuse me…" Nurse Dominique stated. Then she walked out of his office. Without any further interruptions, McCoy was able to do all his paperwork and had begun on a mission report about the We-laan-chav for Spock when he next heard the door chime in his office.

"Come in, nurse." McCoy called. Crewman S'nell still hadn't woken and he was beginning to get concerned. If she wasn't awake by the start of alpha shift tomorrow he would request that she be given a hypospray to wake her up.

"It's not a nurse, it's Captain Kirk. Can I have a private word Doctor McCoy?" came the voice of the one man he really didn't want to talk to right now.

"Come in. Just give me a minute…" replied McCoy as he finished typing up his sentence on the PADD. He turned the PADD face down as Jim entered the office and walked closer.

"Is that your mission report about the We-laan-chav?" Jim replied as he reached for the PADD. McCoy scowled at him and placed a hand over the PADD.

"Yeah it is but I'm not done it yet. You'll read it soon enough. Now, what brings you to my office? You're not actually sick or hurt are you?" McCoy replied as he crossed his arms and sat back in his office chair. A quick glance at his body revealed that Jim looked normal.

"I'm fine. But I'm not sure if I can say the same about you. You are aware it's now an hour into beta shift right? When was the last time you eat?" Jim said.

"I had a sandwich about 1300 hours and it's not your job to monitor my health. I'm a grown adult who can do that just fine." McCoy replied firmly.

"The bags under your eyes tell me otherwise. Tell me, how long have you been dating Crewman S'nell Doctor McCoy?" Jim responded.

"We're not dating, we are just fellow crew members." McCoy stated firmly.

"If that's the case, then how does Crewman S'nell know you so well?" Jim stated with surprise.

"It's called conversation, which is something that you tend to skip in your interactions with women. I am sorry for that lapse of professionalism on the bridge though. It won't happen again for either of us." McCoy assured him.

"Given I saw Uhura and Spock kiss each other on the lips in the transporter room, being a witness to Crewman S'nell touch your wrists and hands when she wasn't fully herself is hardly as much of a lapse in professionalism. But you were concerned about her wellbeing and Crewman S'nell was able to sense that. Did she touch you for any other reason though?" Jim said.

"Dammit Jim, that's none of your business." McCoy snapped.

"Yes it is. After all, I'm not just your Captain. I'm also your best friend. Crewman S'nell finds you attractive and you feel the same way about her. I first suspected that was the case at the Christmas party when Lieutenant Riley tried to kiss her under the mistletoe. But I knew for certain that you found Crewman S'nell attractive when you stopped going to the gym at the same time as her. But I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't want me interfering." Jim declared. McCoy got up and walked around the desk closer to Jim.

"It's not that simple. Don't you remember that I'm married Jim? You might have forgotten Natira, but I have not. I cannot just end that relationship simply because I find a fellow crew member attractive. Crewman S'nell agrees and has said she will respect my marriage. So there is and never will be anything romantic between us as long as Natira is in the picture."

"But it's been pointed out to me that I'm not that objective when it comes to Crewman S'nell's medical care anymore. So from now on, if Crewman S'nell needs medical care I'm leaving that to the rest of the medical officers unless I am the only one available. If Crewman S'nell does need to be of relieved of duty under Regulation 121, I'm leaving that decision to Doctor M'Benga." McCoy protested.

"All right. Now, I think it's high time we go to the mess hall for some dinner. Once we're done then you can return to brooding over Crewman S'nell's bio bed." Jim answered.

"Fine, but I don't brood Jim." McCoy insisted as they headed to the mess hall.

"Sure you do Bones. In fact, if there was a class for brooders you'd get top marks." Jim claimed.

"Well, if there was a class for recklessness you'd get top marks Jim." McCoy countered.

"Hey, I'm better then I used to be. Or at least I usually ask either Spock or a security guard along now when I can. That's just as well considering so many of our away missions never go according to plan…" Jim said.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that? You've come back from away missions with torn clothing or injuries or both so often I've made it a habit to meet you at the transporter room every time." McCoy responded.

"Your lack of faith deeply wounds me Bones. Here I just thought you were glad to see me again." Jim teased him.

"I'm glad when I don't have to perform a post away mission check up on you or the rest of the away team. I have enough work as it is dealing with the rest of this crew." McCoy insisted.

As they sat down and began to eat dinner, Jim changed the subject to the repairs that needed to be done on the ship. McCoy was glad for the distraction even if he wasn't an engineer so a lot of the technical conversation went over his head.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Hello Crewman S'nell. It's about time you woke up. You've been sleeping for an entire day." McCoy stated as he saw Crewman S'nell turn her head to look at him where he stood beside her bio bed. Doctor M'Benga had told McCoy five minutes ago that Crewman S'nell was awake and so McCoy had hurried to her bio bed. This close to gamma shift the med bay was quiet. Crewman S'nell was the only patient there.

"Well, I did have an alien species possess my mind for hours. So I think I'm entitled to some rest after that experience Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell replied.

"You have a point. What's the verdict, Doctor M'Benga?" McCoy asked as the assistant CMO ran the modified medical scanner over Crewman S'nell and then checked the bio bed monitor.

"Doctor M'Benga, I need..." was all Crewman S'nell managed to get out before a bucket appeared right in front of her mouth. A moment later Crewman S'nell threw up violently into the bucket several times. Doctor M'Benga patiently waited until she was done then laid the bucket aside. Crewman S'nell sank back with a moan and rubbed the base of both of her antenna. Doctor M'Benga gave her a hypospray for the nausea a moment later.

"My antenna were in the frequency range of a normal Andorian before, but that is nothing compared to now Doctor M'Benga. Before, the antenna cream numbed all normal ship vibrations. But now that range of frequencies has expanded and I can sense more vibrations. That sensation is overwhelming at the moment. This will take some getting used to." Crewman S'nell explained as she allowed her hands to fall to her sides.

"I'll have to do some further testing later. But for now I'll take another skin sample to see if it's possible to increase the strength of your antenna cream." Doctor M'Benga replied. He rolled up her sleeve to take a skin sample.

"Wait a minute, do you mean every vibration? Do you still have an energy field around you?" asked McCoy in concern.

"No, Crewman S'nell does not have an energy field around her body any longer." Doctor M'Benga clarified as he set the skin sample aside.

"Before this experience, I could sense frequencies in the range of ten to forty thousand hertz which is quite normal for an Andorian. Now…" S'nell paused and closed her eyes. "I can sense frequencies in the range of five to sixty thousand hertz." Crewman S'nell concluded after a long moment. McCoy shared a surprised look with Doctor M'Benga, who remained calm except for an intent look of concentration at the information.

"What about empathy?" McCoy asked. "Here, take my hand. What can you sense?" McCoy demanded as he leaned forward. Crewman S'nell took his outstretched hand and closed her eyes.

"Your hand is sweaty Doctor McCoy. I suspect you haven't gotten much sleep since I've been resting. But I can tell that due to your crumpled uniform, the fatigue around your eyes and the fact that you are beginning to grow more facial hair then normal. But as for feelings, I have no idea." Crewman S'nell declared then opened her eyes. McCoy internally sighed in relief and let go of her hand. That didn't sound like empathy, but just close observation of his current state.

"I didn't detect anything in your brain activity that would indicate empathic ability when you were holding Doctor McCoy's hand, Crewman S'nell. But again, I'll have to run some further tests in conjunction with vibration testing." Doctor M'Benga stated.

"All right Doctor M'Benga. Is there anything else?" Crewman S'nell asked.

"My prescription for you right now Crewman S'nell, is to rub your current antenna cream over the base of both of your antenna every hour. I will ask a nurse to leave the jar beside your bio bed. That should keep the increased vibrations under control. But if you display weakness, headaches, dizziness, fatigue, or nausea again then I want you to tell one of the medical staff immediately. You will stay here in the med bay on bed rest for the next three days in case there are side effects from this alien possession in your bloodstream. After that, you can go back on light duty once I've performed some further testing." the assistant CMO concluded as he took a blood sample from her.

"Very well Doctor M'Benga." Crewman S'nell replied.

"I'll be back in a few moments with the results of the blood test Crewman S'nell." Doctor M'Benga replied. Then he left to the other side of the med bay. McCoy knew that wasn't necessary but he was grateful for the small amount of privacy it gave to him and S'nell.

"Are you all right Doctor McCoy? This experience with the We-laan-chav was not easy on you at times." Crewman S'nell asked. McCoy turned to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, you can say that again Crewman S'nell." McCoy stated ruefully.

"Doctor McCoy, I want to apologize for touching you on the bridge earlier. That was unprofessional and inappropriate, and I can assure you that it will never happen again. By now the entire ship will be talking about the two of us. Are you not embarrassed about that?" Crewman S'nell replied with chagrin.

"You weren't yourself at the time Crewman S'nell. Besides, neither of us have anything to be ashamed about. So the crew can just keep their mouths shut or I'll give them all numb tongue." McCoy responded.

"I believe the only reason I touched you in public was because Bi-chan-tis considered us potential mates. So for her our touching was nothing to be ashamed of. When you expressed unease about the voices in my mind, she wished to assure you that I would soon be myself again." Crewman S'nell considered.

"So were those feelings of affection and desire you sent me when we touched from you, or from the alien that controlled you at the time?" he asked softly.

"Those emotions were fully from me. While Bi-chan-tis respected your medical abilities she thought of you in a platonic fashion. But I cannot say the same about my own emotions toward you Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell quietly admitted.

"Neither can I about what I feel towards you. If things were different…" McCoy responded, but he trailed off there when he realized that he couldn't promise S'nell anything.

"My apologies for the interruption. Might I have a word Crewman S'nell?" Spock replied before McCoy could respond. Crewman S'nell turned her head to look at him. McCoy turned to glare at Spock who he had not heard walk up to them.

"Dammit Spock, could you come back later? I'm trying to have a private conversation here." McCoy said with heat.

"It's all right Doctor McCoy. What can I help you with sir?" Crewman S'nell replied.

"Crewman S'nell, I have come to discuss the matter of Ensign Henry Piers with you. I have viewed the footage of the attack in the med bay and talked with everyone who witnessed said attack. I have also talked with Ensign Piers once he awoke." Spock replied. McCoy winced at that. Doctor M'Benga had told him what had happened between Ensign Piers and Crewman S'nell in private after Crewman S'nell had fallen asleep.

"Is Ensign Piers all right? Was there any permanent damage?" asked Crewman S'nell with concern.

"Ensign Piers informed me that a full physical had been performed when he awoke two hours later and that when it had returned back normally he had been given a day of rest before he resumed his duties. Upon further questioning of Ensign Piers he did reluctantly admit to me that the emotions you sensed in him around the We-laan-chav were correct. He did wish to kill more of the creatures when the ship was enclosed as he felt there was no other option for escape before Bi-chan-tis released this vessel."

"Ensign Piers assumed that because the We-laan-chav were powerful and struck us first that we should automatically open fire without questioning their intentions further. But his words toward you in the med bay did nearly endanger the ship when we had come to a peaceful accord with the We-laan-chav. For this reason and his disregard for adhering to first contact situations, I have placed a formal reprimand in his personnel file for wishing to violate directive 010 and ordered Ensign Piers to submit a detailed research paper to me on the proper methods of handling first contact with an apparently hostile species. I have also ordered Ensign Piers to be confined to his quarters for the next week."

"As for Ensign Piers's issues surrounding your qualifications, I have reason to believe that stems from an incident in his past that I am not at liberty to discuss with you. But I will say that since your actions in regards to the crew on Denab, you have proven that you are a valuable member of this crew Crewman S'nell. I do have one more question in regards to this matter. When you attacked Ensign Piers, could you in any way control your actions?" Spock said. McCoy waited anxiously for Crewman S'nell's answer.

"I attacked Ensign Piers both because of my own anger and that of Bi-chan-tis. Though her anger was much stronger then my own. Had it not been for Nurse Banks's intervention that distracted me, I would have hurt Ensign Piers even further in my combined rage. In fact, I wanted to do so even though I believe it would not have gone so far as the death of Ensign Piers. I am deeply sorry for that Commander Spock, and will accept any disciplinary action you deem appropriate." Crewman S'nell softly replied.

McCoy looked at S'nell in shock. Crewman S'nell had stopped her attack on Ensign Piers even when possessed by a powerful alien life form? Well then, he was glad that Nurse Banks had said something for both the sake of Ensign Piers and Crewman S'nell.

"I am not the one you should be directing your apology to Crewman S'nell. As for disciplinary action, you will be confined to your quarters for the next week after your release from the med bay." Spock responded.

"I understand sir. I also think it might be a good idea for both myself and Ensign Piers to have some space until cooler heads prevail." Crewman S'nell insisted.

"Indeed. Perhaps it would be wise if for the time being you stay away as far as possible from Ensign Piers, Crewman S'nell." Spock said. McCoy privately agreed.

"I intend to sir. I don't go out of my way to make enemies despite my passionate and sometimes violent nature Commander Spock." Crewman S'nell assured him.

"I am well aware of that. Now, I expect a complete report on the We-laan-chav mission by the beginning of gamma shift tomorrow Crewman S'nell." Spock replied.

"Of course Commander Spock. Was there anything else?" Crewman S'nell wanted to know.

"Not at this time. I will wish you a good night Crewman S'nell, Doctor." Spock replied and turned to leave.

"Spock shouldn't have asked for a mission report right away. You're supposed to be resting, Crewman S'nell." McCoy insisted once Spock had left the med bay.

"Since you will be working here Doctor McCoy, I don't think I'll get much of that." Crewman S'nell stated lightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" McCoy asked indignantly.

"Doctor McCoy, when you are not voicing your many and varied opinions then you are eating your food with a fork raised as you talk between bites or lecturing a patient for being an idiot again. There are several words I could think,of to describe you, but quiet is not one of them." Crewman S'nell responded.

"If you say so. Well, it's getting late so I should be getting some rest and so should you. I'll see you tomorrow Crewman S'nell." McCoy responded.

"Until then Doctor McCoy." replied Crewman S'nell. McCoy reluctantly headed to his quarters. Perhaps it was his exhaustion that allowed him to fall asleep after he'd only removed his boots. Whatever the reason, McCoy had the deepest sleep he'd had in days that night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Stardate 2265.22

Goddamn storms of all kinds! thought McCoy viciously as the shuttle rocked in the turbulent atmosphere of the M class planetoid.

"Keep her steady Doctor McCoy!" ordered Lieutenant Sulu beside him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" barked McCoy to the pilot. A flashing green light lit up on the computer console in front of him. That's not good, thought McCoy frantically as he realized they were going far too fast for a smooth landing.

"All hands, brace for impact!" McCoy warned. The shuttle shook and shuddered as everyone grabbed something to hold onto. They were all strapped into their seats, but even so they were moving rapidly along the ground until the shuttle came to a sudden and violent stop. McCoy took a deep breath, then took a look around at the rest of the away team who all seemed momentarily breathless but not seriously injured.

"Warning, two minutes to life support failure. Warp plasma leak detected in right nacelle." the computer informed them.

"Is everyone all right?" McCoy asked. They all nodded quickly and unbuckled themselves from their seats. "Good. Lieutenant Sulu, grab the rations and emergency beacon, Ensign Piers, the water filtration kit and sleeping bags, Ensign R'hon, a phaser, emergency light, and the med kit, Crewman S'nell, the waste disposal unit and your case, and I'll grab the survival tents. Leave the rest. Hurry!" McCoy briskly ordered.

They all scrambled to grab what he had ordered them to. Then after Lieutenant Sulu had opened the shuttle door, they all broke into a run as fast as they could away from the shuttle. McCoy suspected that the damage from the torn nacelle would develop into a fire. If or rather when that reached the warp core, the results wouldn't be pretty. He only hoped they were all far enough away by now that the blast range- suddenly the heat of the shuttle explosion hit his back, and he felt himself being hurled through the air as the explosion hit everyone in the group. Everyone else fell around him, and they all cried out at the impact of the hard ground. There was a long moment before anyone spoke.

"Scotty won't be happy about that shuttle." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

"Never mind Lieutenant Commander Scott. I think I broke my elbow during that explosion!" Ensign Piers cried.

"Is everyone else all right?" McCoy asked as he slowly rose. As everyone stood and nodded, McCoy turned to the Rigelian. "All right Ensign R'hon, hand me that med kit and I'll see what can be done about Ensign Piers's elbow." McCoy demanded. Ensign R'hon handed the med kit over and McCoy noticed it was still quite warm from the ambient heat of the explosion.

"Will it hurt Doctor McCoy?" Ensign Piers asked as McCoy knelt beside him and opened the kit. He pulled out the diagnostic wrap.

"Probably." McCoy answered honestly for once. Whenever he said it wouldn't the patient inevitably complained that his treatment had hurt. Ensign Piers hissed as McCoy slowly rolled up his sleeve to just above his injured elbow.

"Tell me where it hurts." McCoy asked before running the diagnostic wrap over Ensign Piers. Even with such a brief examination, McCoy could tell the damage to the muscle was deep and the elbow was indeed broken.

"My entire elbow hurts…" Ensign Piers groaned. McCoy applied a pain relief hypospray into Ensign Piers's neck.

"Hey!" Ensign Piers snarled and jerked away a moment later. McCoy grabbed Ensign Piers's wrist firmly.

"Hold still Ensign Piers. You'll feel a burning sensation shortly." McCoy told him. He then pulled out the protoplaster and the osteogenic stimulator. Now he was glad that he'd taken the time to put them both in the med kit before this away mission, as neither of them were standard medical tools for the med kit. But McCoy had quickly learned to pack as many medical tools in a med kit as he could considering that the circumstances on many away missions were often unpredictable and dangerous.

"Lieutenant Sulu, this broken elbow will take twenty minutes to fully heal. Take Crewman S'nell, the tricorder, and the phaser with you and scout the surrounding area for a good location to set up the tents. It would preferable to be close to drinkable water and edible food." McCoy ordered as he worked on Ensign Pier's elbow with the osteogenic stimulator.

"Of course Lieutenant Commander McCoy. Come on Crewman S'nell." replied Lieutenant Sulu.

"You carry the phaser Lieutenant Sulu." Crewman S'nell responded as they began to walk away.

"Why Crewman S'nell? You're probably a better shot with it given all the time at the phaser practice range you put in when you first came aboard." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

They were too far away by now for McCoy to hear Crewman S'nell's answer to that. Fortunately Ensign Piers remained still while McCoy worked on his elbow. Behind him, McCoy was aware of Ensign R'hon making a neat pile of their supplies except for Crewman S'nell's case which remained untouched. As he worked on healing Ensign Piers's elbow, McCoy reflected on how he had come to be on this away mission in the first place.

Earlier that day, he had been called to a briefing room by Spock. He'd arrived in the room to find Spock, Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Piers, Ensign R'hon, and Crewman S'nell who all sat around the table. Warily he'd sat down in the last chair around the table. Spock cleared his throat at that.

"Now that we are all assembled, let me explain the away mission." Spock began, then pressed the computer console in front of him. An image of a M class planetoid appeared on the screen of the computer console. "Currently, the Enterprise is five light years away from this planetoid. After some consultation with the Captain, I have decided to assemble an away team. You have all been chosen to head out in a shuttlecraft, where you will take turns in completing one full orbit around the planetoid. After that is complete, one of you will land on the planetoid. You will all exit the shuttle and use the supplies within in order to survive on the surface before you return to the Enterprise in seventy two hours. With the exception of Lieutenant Sulu, you have all been selected because you have the lowest shuttle aptitude rating and the lowest survival skills rating on this ship, and it is imperative that you improve on both these essential skills." Spock explained.

"So you want me to lead a refresher course in piloting and survival tactics, Commander Spock?" Lieutenant Sulu had clarified.

"No Lieutenant Sulu. Doctor McCoy will be in command of the away mission." Spock ordered. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Now wait just a minute! Why are you putting me in command of this away mission Spock?" McCoy protested.

"Doctor McCoy, you are the only officer with a rank of lieutenant commander or above on this ship that has not commanded an away mission thus far." Spock stated.

"What do you mean Spock? I've led plenty of away missions so far during this five year mission." McCoy stated.

"Allow me to clarify Doctor. While you have indeed led away missions off the Enterprise before, to this date they were all medical missions with you in command as the most senior medical officer on this ship. But according to operational regulation 34761, all Starfleet officers with a rank of lieutenant commander or above must lead an away mission that is not in their field of expertise at least once a year in order to ensure they understand and can assist with all aspects of ship operations if necessary during an emergency. Captain Kirk has thus far neglected to do so with you on this five year mission, likely due to your deep personal friendship. But if such an away mission is not undertaken between now and when the Enterprise returns to Earth, then I will note as such in your personnel file. Such an action will result in a hearing with consequences that could range from having a formal reprimand in your personnel file to being reduced in rank to a Lieutenant, which is the minimum rank required for the chief medical officer of a starship. I would be very hesitant to do so however. Given your shuttle aptitude rating and your ranking in your survival skills class at the Academy, I have determined this particular away mission would be an ideal way to improve both those essential skills and meet the requirement of operational regulation 34761. Thus, I am now ordering you to lead this away mission. Is that clear, Lieutenant Commander McCoy?" Spock explained.

"Crystal, Commander Spock." McCoy curtly replied.

"I see. Please remember that you must contact the bridge at least once every twenty four hours as per away mission regulations Doctor." Spock told him.

"I know that Spock." he'd snapped. The briefing had ended shortly afterwards. Then McCoy had changed into his flight suit uniform and headed to the shuttle bay. He'd backed a bag with a few essentials, but it wouldn't be of any help right now. Before he could think about anything else, he saw the figures of Crewman S'nell and Lieutenant Sulu as they returned to the group.

"I do have some sense of self preservation Lieutenant Sulu. In other words, if I can't win a fight I run or hide." came the voice of Crewman S'nell as she and Lieutenant Sulu walked back to the three of them.

"So what are the Humanoid species that you wouldn't want to fight, Crewman S'nell?" Lieutenant Sulu wondered as the pair walked closer.

"Lieutenant Sulu, I would never under any circumstances fight with a Gorn as they could easily chew your arm off. I'd never anger a Nausicaan either. They are surly, large, and strong, which makes a fight with one very ill advised if you value your life." Crewman S'nell advised him decisively. As he remembered his treatment of Jim after he'd fought with a Gorn, McCoy mentally agreed about that. He'd never met a Nausicaan personally, but he'd heard the same things about them as what Crewman S'nell had said.

"How is Ensign Piers's elbow, Lieutenant Commander McCoy?" Lieutenant Sulu said.

"I'm done for now." McCoy replied as he placed the protoplaster and osteogenic stimulator back in the med kit. Ensign Piers pulled his sleeve down again.

"Thanks Doctor. Now can we go set up camp?" Ensign Piers replied.

"Sure, but no heavy lifting with that arm for at least a week Ensign Piers. Just because you feel healed doesn't mean you shouldn't let the bone and muscles rest." McCoy advised Ensign Piers.

"Lead on, Lieutenant Sulu." added McCoy after he grabbed the survival tents.

The others also took the items he had asked them to grab from the shuttlecraft and the group began to walk. It seemed like they had been walking for a long time with nothing but rocks and grass when they turned a corner and saw a small gully below with grass and a stream. Granted, the water was yellow and so was the grass. So the water would need to be filtered to be drinkable. Then again, they were on a planetoid so they didn't have that many options unless they wanted to walk for even longer. McCoy looked at the sky above him which was beginning to look more orange but also much dimmer in his opinion. This location would do for now, he decided.

"All right, let's stop here everyone. Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign R'hon, set up the tents far enough away from the stream we won't get water under them. Ensign Piers, please set up the waste disposal unit at least five hundred metres away from this site. Then start a fire with some rocks and the phaser and begin to heat our rations. One package per person only. Crewman S'nell, might I have a private word?" McCoy ordered.

"Yes sir." they replied. Or they nodded in the case of Ensign Piers. Crewman S'nell left her case then followed McCoy. He walked about fifty metres away, which was far enough to have some privacy but still close enough that he could see the others. Crewman S'nell was right behind him and he turned to face her.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" she asked mildly.

"Yes Crewman S'nell. Just what is in that case of yours?" McCoy wondered.

"With all due respect sir, the only time I am allowed to discuss the contents is if a life threatening illness develops on this away mission that you are unable to treat Lieutenant Commander McCoy. Given your skill as a doctor I find that highly unlikely. However, if that does occur and I am made aware of the condition then I will be able to tell you in the strictest medical confidence if any of the contents of that case can be used to save the crew member's life." Crewman S'nell stated decisively.

"Why are you being so secretive about this case Crewman S'nell? It's not as if your research is classified anymore. We've talked about several of your research projects." McCoy replied.

"Yes we have and you are right that most of my work is no longer confidential. However that case is Lieutenant Commander McCoy. You understand confidentiality when it comes to your work, so why do you question it in regards to my own?" Crewman S'nell declared.

"Spock asked you to develop that case after Denab didn't he? It's meant as a portable testing kit for planetary toxins isn't it?" McCoy realized.

"Will that be all sir?" she wondered.

"Would you please quit calling me Lieutenant Commander McCoy, Crewman S'nell? Oh, and don't call me sir either." McCoy snapped.

"Why does your rank bother you? Are you not used to being in command?" Crewman S'nell asked.

"I'm used to being in charge in a medical capacity, but not in any other mission. I'm a doctor not a command officer." McCoy replied.

"Doctor McCoy, on this mission you are both. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to ask Lieutenant Sulu which side of the tent he would prefer to sleep on." Crewman S'nell told him.

"All right, you can sleep with Mr Sulu and I'll sleep with Ensign Piers and Ensign R'hon. Now let's go and eat some rations before they taste any worse from losing their heat." McCoy responded. They began to walk back to the others who by now had assembled the tents and placed the waste disposal unit five hundred meters away. The other men were all sitting around a pile of phaser heated rocks that glowed red.

"Though I am not overly fond of Starfleet emergency rations, I have had worse things to eat." Crewman S'nell replied.

"What?" wondered McCoy. He couldn't think of anything worse to eat off the top of his head.

"Have you ever tasted gagh? In my opinion, the dish is only a Klingon delicacy for the reason that no other race in the galaxy would want to eat it." Crewman S'nell stated firmly.

"That dish consists of live worms right? When would you ever have eaten such a thing?" he asked curiously.

"When I was twenty nine years old, I visited Kronos on leave because a colleague claimed that the Klingons were the alien race most like Andorians. There are some things about that trip I remember fondly, but the food is not one of them." Crewman S'nell explained as they sat down beside the three men. Lieutenant Sulu handed them both ration packages.

"Now that everyone is here, can we eat Lieutenant Commander McCoy?" Ensign Piers demanded.

"Oh, you were all waiting for the two of us Ensign Piers? How considerate of you. Don't let me keep you waiting any longer…" McCoy replied at the medical technician's impatience.

"So Crewman S'nell, how much scientific training do you have?" Ensign R'hon quickly asked before Ensign Piers could respond to McCoy.

"Ensign R'hon, unlike Humans Andorians do not call an individual who has completed their advanced education a Doctor. They are instead referred to as a Master in their chosen field. That title is the same for all Andorians who attend either the Andorian Academy or the Andorian Institute for a period of twelve years. As for myself, I am a Master in the field of Biochemical Exobiology with a focus on research." Crewman S'nell explained then began to eat her rations.

"So how is Andorian exobiology different from Starfleet exobiology?" wondered McCoy, very interested.

"I do not know what they teach at Starfleet Academy about exobiology Doctor McCoy, so I can't answer that question. However, the Andorian Institute has three main concentrations of exobiology: comparative, bio-chemical, and bio-mechanical. These are all twelve year programs that are further divided into research or teaching concentrations. The research stream spends more time on lab methods while the teaching stream spends more time on education methods. After completing your eduction, the researchers tend to work in labs or star bases, while the teachers remain either at the Institute or teach elsewhere." Crewman S'nell explained and then took another bite of her rations pack.

"You never told me you had twelve years of post secondary education, Crewman S'nell." Ensign Piers responded.

"Permission to speak freely Ensign Piers?" wondered Crewman S'nell.

"Go ahead." said Ensign Piers.

"Why do you think Commander Spock let me stay on the ship in the first place Ensign Piers? Did you think it was solely because he was short a Starfleet officer in the sciences division due to the death of said officer? Or were you not aware that there was no one else on the ship who had my eight years of experience as an exobiologist and who also had training in biochemistry?" Crewman S'nell questioned sharply.

"But you are a crewman!" Ensign Piers protested.

"What's so wrong with that? A crewman doesn't have to be less skilled then someone who attended the Academy. Personally, I think Crewman S'nell has proven that she's a valuable member of the crew by now." Lieutenant Sulu replied in Crewman S'nell's defence. McCoy privately agreed.

"It's not Crewman S'nell's work qualifications that worry me." declared Ensign Piers.

"I have also been trained thoroughly on emergency procedures Ensign Piers. Even so, accidents and attacks happen. That's just part of the danger of operating in space." Crewman S'nell replied.

"What do you know about that Crewman S'nell? Have you ever lost someone you cared about because they didn't know the right procedures?" Ensign Piers cried suddenly.

"I think it's time to change the subject, Ensign Piers…" McCoy quickly replied. But neither Ensign Piers or Crewman S'nell paid him any attention.

"No Ensign Piers, but I have lost someone I loved as the result of a work accident." Crewman S'nell softly replied. Then she sighed and promptly changed the subject.

"Look Ensign Piers, I owe you an apology about attacking you while I was under the influence of Bi-chan-tis. It was not only her anger, but my own at your remarks that caused that. I should have said something earlier, but that amount of rage- no, fury is a better word- terrified me and I was ashamed of my actions afterwards. Ensign Piers, we may never see eye to eye. But do you think it would be possible to be civil with each other if it's necessary?" Crewman S'nell continued.

"For the sake of this away mission I think I can manage that. After all, we are both professionals. Just try to stay as far away as possible from me in the future Crewman S'nell." Ensign Piers conceded as he met her gaze.

"I have already promised Commander Spock that I would do so and I give you my word to do so now as well. May we come to a truce Ensign Piers?" Crewman S'nell asked.

"I can agree to that provided we never talk about this again Crewman S'nell." Ensign Piers firmly said.

"Gladly Ensign Piers." Crewman S'nell responded.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't kill each other Ensign Piers, Crewman S'nell. I can use all the pain killers I have left in the med kit." McCoy stated with relief.

"Doctor McCoy, has anyone ever told you that your sense of humour is drier then a cactus in Arizona?" Ensign Piers stated.

"No. Is that where you're from Ensign Piers?" McCoy wondered.

"Yes it is. There's nothing like the conditions of a desert to give you a clear night sky." Ensign Piers reminisced fondly.

"Speaking of the night will it be dark soon?" Ensign R'hon asked.

"Probably. Crewman S'nell, would you care to share a tent with me?" Lieutenant Sulu asked.

"I would be happy to Lieutenant Sulu. When you fight with someone, you take their measure and find either an enemy or a friend. That's an Andorian saying, and by now I think you know which of them I regard you as Lieutenant Sulu." Crewman S'nell agreed.

"Likewise Crewman S'nell. Good night everyone." Lieutenant Sulu replied. Crewman S'nell rose and nodded at the group before she grabbed her case and followed Lieutenant Sulu. The two of them walked away to the first tent. Lieutenant Sulu gestured for her to go in first, then followed Crewman S'nell inside. He closed the tent flap behind him.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night as well gentlemen." McCoy stated and walked to the other nearby tent.

"After you, Lieutenant Commander McCoy." Ensign R'hon offered as he also arrived at the tent.

"While you two stand around I'm going to sleep. Good night." Ensign Piers replied. McCoy and Ensign R'hon stepped aside quickly as Ensign Piers entered the tent.

"At least I have manners!" exclaimed McCoy and Ensign R'hon simultaneously. Then they looked at each other for a long moment.

"Sorry about that, Lieutenant Commander McCoy. There is a good reason Ensign Piers is the least liked member of the crew. Though please don't tell Commander Spock that I said that." Ensign R'hon said.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to understand why Ensign Piers isn't popular Ensign R'hon. But I won't mention that to Spock." McCoy responded.

"Doctor McCoy, have you ever been exposed to Rigelian sweat?" Ensign R'hon asked.

"Sure I have. It smells like fruit, almost like overripe pineapple. Oh right, Rigelians secrete all your sweat when you sleep instead of all the time like a Human." McCoy remembered.

"Yes. The cumulative smell is not agreeable to many Humans. I can only apologize in advance if I make you nauseous." Ensign R'hon stated nervously.

"That's happened before?" McCoy asked.

"Yes. I believe it was the reason I had three different roommates in my first semester at the Academy. Though to their credit, none of them gave that as their reason to transfer rooms. Now if that will be all Lieutenant Commander McCoy, I will say good night." Ensign R'hon stated and entered the tent.

"Good night Ensign R'hon." McCoy replied as he entered the tent behind Ensign R'hon to find Ensign Piers on the right side of the tent. Ensign R'hon was on the left side of the tent.

McCoy closed the tent flap then settled down into a sleeping bag right at the front of the tent. It hardly seemed that this had only been the first day of the away mission. It was just typical that something would go seriously wrong, McCoy thought. McCoy gave a deep sigh as he moved to find a comfortable position in the sleeping bag then closed his eyes and tired to get to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Coffee could usually cheer him up in the morning except when it tasted this bad, McCoy thought as he swallowed the coffee on hand the next morning. Still, the so called coffee washed down the taste of the rations well enough and it was hot. The five of them had just finished their breakfast. McCoy wondered what exactly they should be doing besides set up the emergency beacon to contact the ship. He did not have fond memories of his survival skills class at the Academy. But Spock had said that skill set had to be taught on this away mission. He was about to move to place the empty cup of coffee beside the others when the urgent voice of Lieutenant Sulu stopped him.

"Freeze McCoy." he yelled. McCoy instinctively did as he said. A moment later, McCoy felt something brush against his ankle. His eyes widened as the creature moved  
toward Crewman S'nell and revealed itself as a long and wide yellow snake. The colour of the snake was the same as the soil so he hadn't seen it. Given the size of the fangs, a bite would have been painful at best and fatal at worse for him as he hadn't packed any anti venom in the med kit. Suddenly the snake hissed and lunged at the same moment Lieutenant Sulu fired the phaser. The next moment the snake fell to the ground, stunned by the phaser.

"Everyone watch where you step from now on." Lieutenant Sulu warned them all as he lowered the phaser. McCoy exchanged a grateful nod with Lieutenant Sulu. The younger man returned his nod. Crewman S'nell now knelt next to the snake with thick elbow length gloves on. It appeared that she was extracting a sample of what he thought was its venom.

"Lieutenant Sulu, how did you know this snake was venomous?" wondered Ensign R'hon.

"I didn't, but given the fangs it was a likely possibility." responded Lieutenant Sulu.

"If you'll excuse me, I should remove this creature before it wakes up." Crewman S'nell stated as she set the samples back in her sample kit then carefully grabbed the snake  
in both hands. McCoy watched Crewman S'nell as she climbed to the top of the hill overlooking the gully. Then she grabbed the snake by the tail and spun it around by her side before she flung it through the air away from her. McCoy hoped that when it woke up it would stay well away from them all. Crewman S'nell quickly returned to them then began to make a note of the samples on her test tubes with a black marker from the sample kit.

"Ensign R'hon, will you hand me the tricorder?" Ensign Piers requested as he knelt beside the emergency beacon which he was in the process of setting up between the two tents. Ensign R'hon did so. Ensign Piers scanned the emergency beacon first then the surface of the planet.

"Dammit Ensign Sanderson!" Ensign Piers cursed.

"Let me guess. The heavy metal content of the rocks and soil of this planetoid will make it impossible to use that emergency beacon to communicate with the Enterprise. Our communicators can't be used either as the shuttle is now destroyed." Ensign R'hon stated as Ensign Piers stood.

"Unfortunately so. How did you know that Ensign R'hon?" Ensign Piers asked.

"Because it's now clear that when Ensign Sanderson put this emergency beacon on the shuttle, he failed to consider the effect of the soil or rocks of this planetoid on the communications equipment. I would have thought that Ensign Sanderson would have read my report about the flaws of this emergency beacon. If he had done so, then he would have known that this model has a proven tendency to fail when the concentration of heavy metals in the rocks or soil are at a certain level. As a result Ensign Sanderson would have instead chosen the older emergency beacon for this away mission which does not have such an issue. Honestly, just because a piece of technology is new does not mean it is an improvement on the old technology. That is often the case, but not always." Ensign R'hon stated.

"Why didn't you pack this communication beacon yourself Ensign R'hon?" wondered Lieutenant Sulu.

"There's a roster of maintenance staff that packs and checks the equipment for all away missions that require a shuttlecraft unless the commanding officer requests the officers to pack their own equipment. That's operational regulation 561." Ensign R'hon explained. How was he supposed to know that, McCoy thought.

"Speaking of heavy metals, they will seep into the ground water. But that can be filtered though the kit well enough. Ensign R'hon, set up the water filtration kit. Ensign Piers, get a sample of water from the stream to check if it's working." replied McCoy. Ensign R'hon set up the water filtration kit and Ensign Piers went to the stream to grab a sample to  
test. McCoy thought the device worked until the green light on the display turned into a red light then the computer panel on the front of the kit went dark.

"So that is bouf too? It seems Starfleet technology is not being that durable at the moment." Crewman S'nell replied.

"What does bouf mean?" asked Lieutenant Sulu.

"That's an Andorii word for something that does not work or is not functional." Crewman S'nell explained.

"I don't suppose you have any spare batteries for the water filtration kit to make it work, Ensign R'hon." Ensign Piers wondered.

"The batteries were in the shuttle so they are destroyed by now. Before you ask, there is no emergency back up crate of clean water in the shuttle because regulations say it would take up too much room." Ensign R'hon explained.

"So we have no clean water?" realized McCoy. That was a real danger. Food was less important then water when it came to their survival.

"I have a partial solution. Excuse me for a moment." declared Crewman S'nell and went back into her tent with the sample kit. A moment later she came out with a sheet, a bunch of four bananas, and a mortar and pestle. She placed the sheet on the ground, then sat down and placed the mortar, pestle, and fruit in front of her.

"Does anyone want any bananas? I just need the peel, not the fruit." she stated.

"I'll have one. It seems that accelerated growth you were experimenting with in the botany lab worked then. These look the same as real bananas from Earth." replied Lieutenant Sulu as he held one up to the light.

"On a molecular level they are. So theoretically they should taste similar." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Wait a minute. Just let me scan that before you eat it, Lieutenant Sulu." warned McCoy and went to get the medical tricorder. He grabbed the fruit from Lieutenant Sulu's hand and scanned it.

"Well, it's a regular banana all right. Go ahead and eat it if you want Lieutenant Sulu." McCoy replied as he gave the fruit back to the pilot. Lieutenant Sulu peeled the banana and begin to eat it.

"How does it taste Lieutenant Sulu?" asked Ensign R'hon.

"Wonderful. I'd almost forgotten what a real banana tasted like and they've always been one of my favourite fruits." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

"In that case, can I have one Crewman S'nell?" asked Ensign Piers. She nodded and handed him a banana. The other two bananas she peeled, set aside, then placed the peels into the mortar and pestle.

"Where did you get a mortar and pestle anyway Crewman S'nell? That equipment hasn't been used in centuries." wondered McCoy as he observed Crewman S'nell grind down the peels inside the mortar.

"I obtained this equipment because I've found it is easier to ensure a more uniform texture using a mortar and pestle compared to more modern methods. Now, these banana peels will filter out sixty percent of the heavy metals from the water but no more. Doctor McCoy, I don't suppose you have a hypospray that would be useful to treat the effects of excess heavy metal absorption on Humanoids?" Crewman S'nell stated.

"No I don't. But I don't have a large enough med kit for all of the possible contingencies on an away mission." McCoy grumbled. While he knew about the heavy metal content of the soil of this planetoid, which had been mentioned in the mission briefing, McCoy hadn't thought it would be an issue until now, he privately admitted.

"If you ever decide not to be a doctor, you could instead write a book called A Million Ways the Universe is Trying to Kill You and live off the credits." Crewman S'nell suggested.

"Now you're talking. But it would have to be at least a trillion to be even close to being comprehensive." McCoy replied. Lieutenant Sulu handed his peel to Crewman S'nell and she added it to the mortar.

"Doctor McCoy, permission to speak freely?" wondered Lieutenant Sulu. McCoy nodded.

"With all due respect sir, do you ever stop complaining?" wondered Lieutenant Sulu.

"I'm not a fatalist Lieutenant Sulu." McCoy protested.

"What about screaming dammit Jim if I die here my eulogy better mention that it was your fault when we had to run away from that large gorilla like creature on Senvax Four?" asked Lieutenant Sulu as Ensign Piers handed his peel to Crewman S'nell.

"Or how about you're lucky to still have that leg attached to your body, now shut up and let me heal you before you bleed to death." stated Ensign Piers.

"Or if you don't repair this right now, then the next ship that attacks us will blow up this section of the hull and everyone in this area will all die from being exposed to space before the emergency forcefield activates." Ensign R'hon added.

"Ensign Piers, if you can get another sample of water then I will show you how to use these banana peels to filter the water." replied Crewman S'nell as she looked up from her mortar and pestle. McCoy folded his arms over his chest then sighed. Two more days of this would probably feel like an eternity, he thought.

When he woke up the next morning and walked out of the tent, McCoy found both Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Piers lying down on their sides on the ground by the phaser heated fire. Both men clutched their stomachs. McCoy grabbed the med kit and hurried over to them. He scanned them and found severe stomachache and nausea for both men.

"So when did these symptoms start?" McCoy asked as he prepared a hypospray.

"This morning." Lieutenant Sulu replied. He winced slightly as McCoy gave him a hypospray. McCoy gave the same hypospray to Ensign Piers a moment later.

"Ensign R'hon, may I look at your tricorder readings of the fruit the others ate last night?" Crewman S'nell stated after she had finished eating her rations.

"What! You two eat fruit that hadn't been scanned beforehand? Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed McCoy. Usually Lieutenant Sulu had more sense then that, though he didn't know Ensign Piers enough to say the same about him.

"When I scanned the bush beforehand, there were no harmful toxins in the plant, the fruit, or the soil it was planted in. I wouldn't have given the fruit to Ensign Piers or Lieutenant Sulu otherwise." Ensign R'hon said. He handed over the tricorder to Crewman S'nell and she studied it intently for a long moment before she spoke.

"If this tricorder is calibrated properly, then you are right Ensign R'hon. But did you also perform the plant toxin test of the fruit, the leaves, the stems, and the roots of the plant as well as the nearby water and the soil before you served it to the others?" Crewman S'nell said. McCoy wondered that too.

"I was sick with bronchitis when they were teaching that test, which is why I failed it at the Academy." Ensign R'hon sheepishly admitted. Crewman S'nell's head came up sharply from the tricorder readings to look intently at Ensign R'hon at that.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Crewman S'nell asked. Ensign R'hon nodded.

"If Starfleet Academy is designed to prepare you to explore a dangerous and uncharted environment, then they could at least have tried to ensure you retained enough knowledge to prevent you from killing yourself or others before they placed you on a starship. I'm going to file a formal protest with Starfleet Science about their failure to have rigorous teaching methods around this test once we return to the Enterprise. Now Ensign R'hon, you'd better show me where this plant was so I can take some samples and do a proper analysis like you should have done in the first place." Crewman S'nell stated with heat.

"Take a phaser too." added Lieutenant Sulu.

"Good idea Lieutenant Sulu." Ensign R'hon replied. He nervously took the weapon from Lieutenant Sulu. Crewman S'nell briefly went into the tent she shared with Lieutenant Sulu. A few moments later she emerged with the sample kit.

"Do we have your permission to leave now, Doctor McCoy?" Crewman S'nell asked.

"Go ahead you two." McCoy replied.

"Right then. Gentlemen, we will both return soon." Crewman S'nell assured the trio.

"How soon is that Crewman S'nell?" McCoy wondered.

"If we do not return in an hour then start to worry Doctor McCoy. That is, more then you usually do. Until later gentleman." Crewman S'nell replied. She nodded at the group in general and then turned to leave. Ensign R'hon walked a step behind her.

"You know, I think Crewman S'nell is starting to sound more like you every day Doctor McCoy." Lieutenant Sulu replied lightly after a moment.

"Crewman S'nell is right about proper testing of plants Lieutenant Sulu. If you or Ensign Piers die on this planetoid because of Ensign R'hon's stupidity then I won't be happy." McCoy grumbled.

"Neither will I Doctor McCoy. Relying on only a tricorder reading was a mistake that I can only hope Ensign R'hon never repeats." Ensign Piers responded.

"Oh, we've gotten through worse Doctor McCoy, Ensign Piers. We'll be fine." reassured Lieutenant Sulu.

"Why do you always stay so optimistic Lieutenant Sulu?" McCoy wanted to know.

"I could ask why you always see the negative Doctor McCoy?" Lieutenant Sulu asked.

"I'm a realist not a pessimist Mr Sulu. Some day we will all die. I'd just like to prolong that time as long as possible." McCoy replied.

"Same here. May I ask you a personal question Lieutenant Commander McCoy?" Lieutenant Sulu wondered.

"As long as you understand I might not answer it, Mr Sulu." McCoy warily replied. But he could not have mentally prepared himself for Lieutenant Sulu's question.

"Do you ever miss your daughter? I know I miss Demora a lot. She's turning five this year. I wish I could be there for her birthday party, but she's got used to me not being there in person. Oh well, I always knew that serving in Starfleet would involve some sacrifices." Lieutenant Sulu said.

"How do you know I have a daughter?" wondered McCoy. He'd told Jim that but to his recollection he'd never mentioned that to anyone else.

"The Captain told me about it at the Christmas party the first year of our mission. Oh sorry, do you not want to talk about it? I'll shut up then." Lieutenant Sulu hastily replied.

"Joanna isn't a secret, but I don't tend to talk about her much. She's turning sixteen this year, and God knows how she'll react when the Enterprise returns to Earth at the end of this mission. Now I have my own question, Lieutenant Sulu. Why did you join Starfleet if you knew it would separate you from your family so much?" McCoy replied.

"Because Starfleet offered me a combination of the danger and exhilaration of piloting with the thrill of the discovery of science. If I hadn't chosen to be a pilot, I would have been a botanist like Ben. Botany is precise just like fencing and piloting, which is why I like it." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

"So how good is Crewman S'nell getting at fencing then? She practices with you every week doesn't she?" Ensign Piers wondered.

"Well, Crewman S'nell is starting to be quite good. Though it will take a few more years before she will be able to beat me. So Ensign Piers, why did you join Starfleet?" Lieutenant Sulu responded.

"My parents haul cargo in the Alpha Quadrant, but I didn't want to join the family business. So when I turned eighteen I booked passage back to Earth and enrolled at the Academy. If I was going to be living in space, I'd rather it be on a Starfleet ship then an old freighter." Ensign Piers stated. Lieutenant Sulu nodded. The three of them fell into silence.

He wasn't sure how much longer it was when McCoy saw Crewman S'nell and Ensign R'hon approached the trio of them. After all, McCoy admitted to himself that he wasn't that adept at being able to tell the time from the sunlight. Though Lieutenant Sulu probably knew how to do that.

"Hello gentlemen. You have my apologies for being somewhat later then we anticipated. We ran into some aggressive native wildlife." Crewman S'nell stated and held up what looked like a moderately sized flying squirrel but with large sharp teeth. Her other hand held the sample kit. Ensign R'hon walked beside her. One of his hands held the phaser, but McCoy noticed that his other wrist had one sleeve of his ripped uniform jacket tied tightly around it. There was dried blood around all of his wrist.

"Why did you have to bring that thing back here Crewman S'nell?" Ensign R'hon wondered.

"Because I wanted to examine the creature before it recovered Ensign R'hon." explained Crewman S'nell.

"It's not dead?" asked McCoy apprehensively.

"No, just stunned for the moment Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell replied as she laid the creature on the ground then put down her sample kit. Then she began to examine the creature after she placed on a set of gloves.

"Sit down beside me Ensign R'hon and I'll see to that wrist." McCoy ordered. Ensign Piers handed McCoy the med kit which he acknowledged with a nod.

"Ensign R'hon you have my apologies. I thought Rigelians didn't sweat during the day." Crewman S'nell said with a distracted air as she took a skin sample of the squirrel like creature.

"We usually sweat only when we sleep, but when we are extremely frightened we can do so during the day. So there hasn't been a lot of studies done on the interaction of Humanoid sweat with animals then?" Ensign R'hon replied.

"Not when it comes to Rigelians Ensign R'hon." McCoy stated as he finished taking off the torn sleeve gently. That action caused the wound to reopen which made green blood trickle down Ensign R'hon's hand. McCoy quickly applied pressure to Ensign R'hon's wrist with the sleeve until the bleeding had stopped again.

"Ensign R'hon, perhaps if you had just stayed still long enough for me to shoot the creature then it would never have bitten you because it was licking your hand fairly calmly." Crewman S'nell claimed as she took a saliva sample.

"Maybe, but that changed after your first shot nearly took my foot off Crewman S'nell." Ensign R'hon snapped.

"I had hoped to startle the creature into running away. I don't like to injure life unless they ask for a fight first Ensign R'hon." Crewman S'nell declared as she took a blood sample next. Ensign R'hon gritted his teeth as McCoy disinfected his wound. Once he was done cleaning the bite, McCoy grabbed the protoplaster and moved it slowly over Ensign R'hon's wrist.

"So Ensign R'hon, why did you join Starfleet?" asked Lieutenant Sulu. As a distraction from pain, McCoy could think of worse questions. Him asking Spock what his favourite colour was on Altamid hadn't been that successful as a distraction after all…

"I thought that with all the different species at Starfleet they might accept a diversity of candidates. I've always liked creating and fixing things as well as cataloging, so ship maintenance seemed a great fit for me. No one thinks about the people that have to purge the matter recyclers, or who create and maintain the specialized clothing for away missions, or who ensure all our supplies are up to date. But I like to be behind the scenes, a cog in a wheel to use a Human expression." Ensign R'hon explained.

"Is that what you were doing during our captivity on Denab Ensign R'hon? You were mentally listing all the things that could go wrong with the ship?" asked Crewman S'nell as she took another sample. She held the creature with one hand as she did so.

"Yes, it kept my mind distracted from the smells. The sense of smell of a Rigelian is extremely acute. The fruit I gave to the others just smelt similar to my skin which doesn't have any harmful side effects with Humans." Ensign R'hon replied.

"I see. As for your remark about smells Ensign R'hon, everyone that was in that detention cell stank by the time we were returned to the Enterprise. Once Commander Spock had dismissed us three hours after our return to the ship, that water shower in decontamination was one of the nicest I've ever had. Lieutenant Sulu, could you hand me the tricorder?" Crewman S'nell asked as she put away the sample kit to one side and stood.

"Me too Crewman S'nell. I wanted to stay in that shower for much longer then ten minutes." Ensign R'hon replied.

"I'm finished with sealing your wound Ensign R'hon. I'm going to give you a pain killer." McCoy said. He adjusted the dosage for a Rigelian and then put it into Ensign's R'hon's neck.

"Thank you Doctor McCoy. Is that creature about to wake up Crewman S'nell?" Ensign R'hon wanted to know.

"I'd say so, based on its vital signs." Crewman S'nell stated.

A moment later, the squirrel like creature gave a high pitched screech as it awoke on its back. Crewman S'nell shifted back rapidly but she still kept the tricorder close to the creature. The winged squirrel like creature rolled over to its front and then stood up on all four paws. With a final screech the creature began to run away up to the top of the gully. It gave a final push of its muscles and was airborne over the side. McCoy hoped it wouldn't be back just like that earlier snake.

"Interesting." stated Crewman S'nell as she looked at the tricorder reading for a long moment. McCoy used his medical scanner to evaluate Ensign R'hon while Crewman S'nell knelt in front of the Ensign. After a full scan, McCoy gave Ensign R'hon another hypospray for the blood loss.

"May I take a skin sample from your other arm Ensign R'hon?" asked Crewman S'nell.

"If you think it would be useful Crewman S'nell." Ensign R'hon replied as he extended his uninjured arm.

"It could very well be." replied Crewman S'nell as she rolled up his sleeve and then gently took a skin sample.

"So Ensign R'hon, how long did you and Crewman S'nell spend in captivity on Denab?" asked Ensign Piers.

"Ensign Piers, if you haven't read the mission report then I'm not going to share it with you. All of us had our hands full dealing with one crisis after another on that mission." Ensign R'hon replied sternly.

"Yes we did. Now, may I have your help as I perform more testing Doctor McCoy?" Crewman S'nell asked.

"Of course Crewman S'nell. I want Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Piers to feel better as soon as possible." McCoy stated.

"We will be five hundred meters away, which will keep me in hearing distance of you. Please let us know when you have dinner prepared. Until then gentlemen." Crewman S'nell concluded. She grabbed the sample kit while McCoy took the tricorder. She retrieved her case from Lieutenant Sulu's tent. McCoy followed behind Crewman S'nell as she walked to the stream. Crewman S'nell took a sample of water from the stream and then took a sample of the nearby soil. Crewman S'nell handed both samples to him then continued walking away from the group. Once they were some distance away, she set down her case and opened it.

"So do you have any ideas about what is causing this sickness?" wondered McCoy.

"I'll need to test Ensign R'hon's skin sample first. While I am doing that, why don't you test for common toxins?" she stated. McCoy nodded in agreement and proceeded to do so.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for the additional favs and follows for this story.

Chapter Thirty

McCoy's last clear memory before he went to sleep that night was his decision to sleep in the same tent as Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Piers so he could monitor them more closely. That meant that Crewman S'nell and Ensign R'hon shared the other tent.

That night, McCoy couldn't get any rest. Sometime during the night, he developed a case of both fever and chills, being first too hot then too cold to get any rest. He wondered how he had gotten sick when he hadn't eaten that fruit. But any thinking was hard at the moment when he felt like he couldn't string a coherent thought together. He had a vague memory of Crewman S'nell taking a blood sample from him, then leaving the tent.

Given the tossing and turning of Ensign Piers and Lieutenant Sulu, neither of them were getting much rest either. Given the brightness of the sun outside the tent, he thought it had to at least be morning by the time Crewman S'nell returned to the tent carrying three cups. She headed over to Ensign Piers first and knelt beside him.

"Here. Drink this all, preferably quickly." Crewman S'nell ordered as she held out a cup filled with some white liquid.

"What is it?" asked Ensign Piers weakly.

"It's medicine, and I don't imagine it will taste good. But as this mixture won't be effective via a hypospray you'll have to swallow it. You'll also need a second dose, as this dose will only be about sixty percent effective." Crewman S'nell explained.

"Has anyone told you that you have even less bedside manner then Doctor McCoy and he's not known for it?" Ensign Piers asked. McCoy would have protested but he silently agreed with Ensign Piers about that.

"I'm an exobiologist, not a medical officer. So I don't need a bedside manner. Now drink this please Ensign Piers." Crewman S'nell responded. Ensign Piers sighed then did drink down the entire substance rapidly.

"That's vile!" he exclaimed loudly after he swallowed. That exclamation woke up Lieutenant Sulu who had still been sleeping fitfully.

"You should be feeling better in about twenty minutes. Now if you'l excuse me…" responded Crewman S'nell and then rose to walk over to Lieutenant Sulu.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" declared Lieutenant Sulu resignedly. She handed him another cup and he swiftly drank it down.

"That was disguising." Lieutenant Sulu stated after he had swallowed it all.

"Well at least you liked the banana." she responded then left his side. Crewman S'nell knelt next to McCoy.

"Here you go." Crewman S'nell said as she held up the last cup.

"No. I'm not drinking that until you tell me what it is." insisted McCoy.

"The three of you have sulphur poisoning. I know it's rare, but it happened slowly because of the only partly filtered water. The fruit that Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Piers eat greatly accelerated the process. As for the ingredients in my mixtures, I'm not in the habit of telling anyone what they are. Otherwise the medicine might be refused when it is needed." Crewman S'nell told him.

"I could order you." he responded.

When Crewman S'nell heard that she raised both her eyebrows and antenna and stared him down. He returned her stare for a long moment. Then he sighed and looked away first. McCoy had to admit that her previous treatment for the crew after Denab had been crude but very effective. So he had no reason to think this would be any different. Grudgingly he took the cup from her hand.

"Cheers." he muttered sarcastically.

Then he swallowed the white substance as fast as he could. Vile was accurate, he thought afterwards. Crewman S'nell nodded and then she left the tent. It only took a few minutes for the side affects of the mixture, namely dizziness and an urgent need to use the waste disposal unit to kick in. Once he had stumbled there and relieved his bladder McCoy did feel much better. That didn't mean he liked having to repeat the experience four hours later with a second dose. In the meantime, they had all eaten rations again. McCoy had just come back from the waste disposal unit a second time when he felt like he could begin to think more clearly.

"Ensign R'hon, once we return to the Enterprise I will personally teach you the plant toxin test until you learn it properly. I have no desire to have to go through all of this again." McCoy ordered.

"I don't want to cause this incident to happen again. So I'll gladly learn this test from you Doctor McCoy." agreed Ensign R'hon.

"I'm going to make sure that you demonstrate this plant toxin test to both myself and Commander Spock after you feel comfortable about the knowledge. In addition, I will recommend that you not be sent on any away missions until you can perform the plant toxin test to both the satisfaction of myself and Commander Spock Ensign R'hon." McCoy added.

"Very well Doctor McCoy." Ensign R'hon stated.

"Lieutenant Sulu, can you hand me the phaser? I suppose I should get going with the hunting." Crewman S'nell said.

"We aren't out of rations until tomorrow Crewman S'nell, so there's no rush. But if Captain Kirk and the others don't come for us by breakfast tomorrow, then you can go ahead and hunt those squirrel creatures if their meat is edible. I'm not eating snake." McCoy stated.

"That squirrel like creature is indeed edible for all of us. As for the snake, I'm not about to shoot a venomous creature. If I miss then I will become dinner instead." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Out of curiosity, did you discover how venomous that snake was?" McCoy wondered.

"One bite of venom from that particular snake would be fatal in about seventy seconds. The victim would die from the muscle paralysis of their lungs and heart, which I imagine is not a pleasant way to die." Crewman S'nell replied.

"In my experience there are very few pleasant ways to die." muttered McCoy darkly. She nodded and then fell silent.

The next morning, McCoy thought he would let Crewman S'nell go on a hunting trip because he was quite hungry and he knew the others were as well. Alien squirrel meat was by no means his first choice of a meal but it should be safe if it was cooked long enough. Besides, they could all use the protein.

Suddenly Crewman S'nell stiffened, then turned to look at Lieutenant Sulu and held up three fingers. He nodded and went to grab the phaser while Crewman S'nell grabbed the emergency light. Then the two of them slowly and very quietly began to walk east. They had nearly gone out of sight of the three of them when McCoy heard loud voices.

"Hey!" came the startled voice of Jim.

"Oh, that's bright!" came the voice of a red shirted officer. McCoy couldn't tell from this distance, but he thought the voice sounded like Ensign Meadows.

"Stand down Lieutenant Sulu, Crewman S'nell." came the calm voice of Spock.

"Good to see you too, Captain, Commander, Ensign." replied Lieutenant Sulu as he lowered the phaser. Crewman S'nell turned off the emergency light as the group began to walk toward the three of them.

"Did you have a relaxing camping trip Doctor McCoy?" asked Jim once they had reached the trio.

"Frankly that's not the phrase that springs to mind. All right everyone, disassemble this camp and then follow the Captain to their shuttlecraft." McCoy ordered.

Lieutenant Sulu went to pack up the tents and sleeping bags, while Crewman S'nell moved to pick up the sample kit and her case. Ensign Piers grabbed the emergency beacon and the med kit. Ensign R'hon discarded the now fully used ration packs into the phaser heated fire, then moved to retrieve the waste disposal unit.

"Is there something the matter with your own shuttlecraft, Lieutenant Commander McCoy?" Spock wanted to know.

"I crashed landed it in a storm. I'm a doctor not a pilot, as you know full well given our experiences with that death trap of a ship I flew during the Altamid mission. What's left of our shuttle is somewhere over there…" McCoy snapped and pointed to the left as he grabbed the tricorder.

"I see. When there had been no contact from you in three days, Lieutenant Commander McCoy, the Captain insisted on coming here himself." Spock replied.

"Commander Spock, we couldn't use the communicator as it had been destroyed in the crash or the emergency beacon due to the heavy metals in the soil. You'll have to ask Ensign Sanderson for more details about that." Ensign Piers replied as he held the emergency beacon in one hand and the med kit with the other.

"Is everyone feeling all right?" Jim wondered.

"We should be fine. Though I do want both Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Piers to come to the med bay for a physical as soon as possible. That's an order gentlemen. Since I have to endure a physical you two aren't getting out of one either." McCoy ordered.

"Yes sir." came the reply from Lieutenant Sulu as he held the sleeping bags and the water filtration kit.

"If you insist Doctor McCoy." came the more reluctant answer from Ensign Piers.

"Your crude remedies may work Crewman S'nell, but they also taste awful." McCoy complained as he grabbed the survival tents.

"I apologize for not having any sweeteners on hand. But did you not say yourself that medicine is unpleasant, Doctor McCoy?" Crewman S'nell replied.

"Yeah I did. Now, does everyone have everything I asked them to bring from the shuttle?" McCoy asked as he stood with the tents.

"Yes sir." the rest of the group all declared.

"Good. Then let's got off this goddamn planetoid. After you Jim." McCoy replied. Jim and Ensign Meadows led the way with Spock not being too far behind. Lieutenant Sulu took up the rear of the group with the phaser in his pocket.

"Crewman S'nell, what remedy is the Doctor referring to?" asked Spock.

"Commander Spock, I didn't plan to have to act as a nurse again. But I was left with little choice in the matter when equipment malfunction led to Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, and Ensign Piers falling ill. I cannot violate medical confidentiality by saying anything further on the matter." Crewman S'nell replied.

Fitting them all inside the shuttle made for one crowded shuttle ride. Even so, Jim smoothly took off. It didn't take them long to find the crashed shuttle and Jim applied the tractor beam to take what remained of the vessel back to the Enterprise for repairs. Or given the extent of the damage, it would more likely act as spare parts for other shuttlecraft, he realized.

"Crap Bones, you don't do anything half way do you?" said Jim mildly as they came out of the atmosphere and headed toward the Enterprise.

"Jim, since you, Spock, and Sulu are off the ship, who is in command right now?" McCoy wondered.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott is in current command of the Enterprise. If you recall Doctor, the two of you do share the same rank." Spock answered.

"Yes, but Scotty's an engineer." protested McCoy.

"True, but Scotty also expressed a desire to gain more command experience. So he was the best choice." Jim replied.

"As long as you don't think I want to be in that command chair Jim. I prefer my med bay to gallivanting around planets like the rest of the crew. Please never ask or order me to be in command of an away mission again. The same goes for you Spock." McCoy insisted firmly.

"I thought you'd say that Bones. But I didn't want to see you demoted to a Lieutenant after all you've done for this crew and for me." Jim replied.

"Captain Kirk, may I ask you why you often refer to Doctor McCoy as Bones? It cannot be because he is a doctor, as you do not refer to Doctor M'Benga in this manner." Crewman S'nell wondered.

"The nickname of Bones is not because Doctor McCoy is a surgeon. That nickname is because when we first met on the shuttle to Starfleet Academy, Doctor McCoy told me that his ex wife had taken the whole damn planet in the divorce and all he had left were his bones." Jim explained. McCoy tried not to sigh at the memory of that point in his life.

"Why do Humans feel the need to make nicknames in the first place? There is nothing wrong with referring to an individual by their title or full name if there is a need for formality or even their first name if you are very familiar with them. But creating terms of endearment strikes me as unnecessary." Ensign R'hon declared.

"I agree completely Ensign R'hon. Personally, I cannot stand either terms of endearment or nicknames. The first is because Humans in romantic relationship uses names for their partners that are inaccurate such as sweetheart, honey, or sugar, are infantile such as baby, doll, or girlfriend, or are far too private such as dear or darling. As for nicknames, I dislike them because the few times I have overheard them spoken by Humans in reference to me they were insulting. As I recall, the most common were the radio transceiver with legs, that ice cold stuck up, and the savage blue blood." Crewman S'nell replied.

"I hope none of those Humans were on the Enterprise Crewman S'nell." stated Jim.

"No Captain." Crewman S'nell assured him.

"Good, because I won't stand for that kind of xenophobic language about any of my crew no matter the species. I know Spock and Bones feel the same way." Jim insisted. Both Spock and McCoy nodded in agreement.

"Glad to hear it gentleman." responded Crewman S'nell.

"So, I'm curious Crewman S'nell. If you didn't like Klingon food, what did you like about that trip to Kronos?" Lieutenant Sulu wondered.

"The bat'leth practice range was quite enjoyable Lieutenant Sulu. Thought I prefer a more compact weapon to be honest." answered Crewman S'nell.

"Is that because a phaser or a knife is easier to conceal?" asked Lieutenant Sulu.

"Precisely Lieutenant Sulu." responded Crewman S'nell.

"What about an ushaan-tor? You never seem to see Andorians carrying them around." Jim wondered.

"That is because they are locked away when not being used Captain. Though only infants and toddlers are unfamiliar with the use of the ushaan-tor, as all Andorians are taught in the use of one beginning at the age of five." Crewman S'nell explained.

"So you're telling me that you were trained with a deadly weapon as a child Crewman S'nell?" asked McCoy. Well, that explained a few things, he thought.

"All Andorian children are Doctor McCoy. A ushaan-tor is not simply a weapon, it is also a tool used in ice mining so you grow up seeing them often. What did you grow up with as a child Doctor McCoy? Did you play with anatomical games and chemistry sets?" Crewman S'nell said.

"Actually, I wanted to be a pro basketball player growing up. So I was always shooting hoops when I wasn't studying. The experiments and dissections came much later in university." McCoy replied.

"Ah yes, you did mention to me that you enjoy the weekly game of basketball in the gym on the Enterprise when you can Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell replied.

"You can come by and watch a game if you want Crewman S'nell." McCoy offered.

"No thank you. How much longer before we reach the Enterprise Lieutenant Sulu?" Crewman S'nell wanted to know. Lieutenant Sulu checked his console.

"We'll be there in another ten minutes Crewman S'nell." he told her.

"Good because I feel another long water shower coming on." Ensign R'hon replied.

"That was exactly my idea Ensign R'hon." Crewman S'nell agreed.

"Lieutenant Sulu, would you rate this away mission as a success?" asked Spock.

"In what sense Commander Spock? If you mean piloting, it was only a partial one. As for survival that was somewhat more successful. But that was mainly due to Crewman S'nell's presence rather then any of us Commander Spock." Lieutenant Sulu responded.

"I see. I expect a full mission report from all of you by tomorrow at the end of beta shift." Spock ordered. There were nods and yes sirs around the cabin at that. Crewman S'nell yawned and McCoy saw it.

"Are you tired Crewman S'nell?" McCoy asked.

"Somewhat Doctor McCoy. I did stay up all night working on a cure for the three of you." she responded.

"Did Ensign R'hon not help you?" McCoy asked in surprise.

"No. I thought it was more important that he sleep considering that he couldn't understand what I was doing." Crewman S'nell replied.

"How considerate of you. Thank you by the way. I know I didn't say that earlier but I was rather preoccupied." McCoy said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Sulu replied.

"You've helped me out twice now Crewman S'nell. Why?" Ensign Piers wanted to know

"Ensign Piers, no matter our differences you're still a member of this crew. So I'll do my best to do all I can for you." Crewman S'nell replied calmly.

"Fair enough Crewman S'nell." Ensign Piers replied.

"It would appear that you have been mending relationships with more then Ensign Harper recently Crewman S'nell." remarked Spock.

"Permission to speak freely Commander Spock?" Crewman S'nell asked.

"Go ahead Crewman S'nell." he replied.

"Ensign Piers and I have agreed to work together in a civil manner if it is necessary. But we would both prefer to avoid each other as much as possible in the future. As for Ensign Harper, it simply took a great deal of time to find common ground between us but we can be civil if necessary." Crewman S'nell said.

"So, I suspect you know a great deal about Ensign Harper's relationship with Lieutenant Umal, Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Sulu said.

"Yes. But with all due respect sir, I won't go into any details about that." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Do you normally overhear a great deal of private matters Crewman S'nell?" Ensign R'hon wondered.

"Given that the mess hall is a petri dish for gossip on the ship, I overhear far too much for my personal taste Ensign R'hon. But I'll respect the various crew members privacy by not going into any details. All of that gossip, small talk, and idle chatter doesn't interest me in any case." Crewman S'nell responded.

"Glad to hear it Crewman S'nell." came the crisp voice of Spock.

"Commander Spock, you know I'm the last person on the ship to talk about private matters unless it is absolutely necessary. I'll leave that to other crew members. I don't think I need to mention names on that front." Crewman S'nell replied.

"You do not Crewman S'nell. I share your distaste for the Human need to spread rumours and false information as if they were verifiable facts." Spock replied.

"Gossip is just a part of Human nature. Humans gossip, Vulcans meditate, Andorians fight, and Rigelians play musical instruments in order to relax." Crewman S'nell replied.

"How did you know that about Rigelians Crewman S'nell?" asked Ensign R'hon.

"I've worked with Rigelians before Ensign R'hon." Crewman S'nell replied.

"You find fighting relaxing Crewman S'nell? Isn't it usually the opposite?" Jim asked.

"At first, the adrenaline does seem overwhelming because it takes me a moment or so to assesses my opponent. But then you stop thinking and simply remember how to move. Andorians do not have the physical stamina of Humans in a fight and so we prefer to hit quickly and efficiently. Why use six movements when you can render your opponent unconscious in four moves? That is particularly the case with multiple opponents." Crewman S'nell replied.

"You can render someone unconscious in four moves Crewman S'nell?" asked Ensign R'hon.

"I have done so before Ensign R'hon. Whether I would be able to so again would largely depend on my opponent's skill level and their species. Klingons, Vulcans, Orion men, and Romulans are all formidable opponents but Humans tend to be less skilled." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Hey, I resent that." Lieutenant Sulu spoke up.

"Lieutenant Sulu, I did not mean that about you in particular. After Lieutenant Commander Giotto you are the Human who is most skilled in hand to hand combat on the Enterprise." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Then who is the best hand to hand fighter among the alien crew? It's Spock, Lieutenant Umal, and you, isn't it?" asked Jim.

"Yes Captain." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Then remind me never to pick a fight with either Lieutenant Umal or you Crewman S'nell." Jim replied. McCoy internally winced at that, as he suddenly remembered how Spock had almost killed Jim after the Battle of Vulcan when Jim had picked a fight with him.

"This is Lieutenant Sulu to Enterprise, do we have clearance to land?" Lieutenant Sulu said over the comm channel before anyone could reply.

"One moment sir." came the firm voice of Ensign Baker into the shuttle. They waited until the shuttle bay doors fully opened.

"Go ahead Lieutenant Sulu and welcome back." Ensign Baker continued.

"Thank you Ensign Baker." Sulu replied.

Lieutenant Sulu landed both the intact shuttle and the damaged one a few moments later. The shuttle bay doors shut firmly behind them. A few minutes later, Ensign Baker spoke again.

"Lieutenant Sulu, hanger pressure is now normal. Do any of you require immediate medical assistance?" Ensign Baker asked.

"I'm escorting Ensign Piers and Lieutenant Sulu to the med bay myself, Ensign Baker." replied McCoy.

A moment later, McCoy opened the shuttle door and then gestured for Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Piers to walk beside him off the shuttle and to the med bay. Let's get this physical over with, he thought.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: FYI, this next story line has background Spock/Uhura.

Chapter Thirty One

Stardate 2265.29

"Ow! Stop that Bones!" cried Jim as McCoy suddenly plunged a nutrient hypo into his neck from behind him as Jim sat in the command chair on the bridge.

"Well, that's what you get for skipping lunch Jim. I can't have the Captain of this ship missing meals when you're supposed to be setting an example to this crew." McCoy replied as he pocketed the hypospray. Jim gave him an angry glare but that look had ceased to intimidate McCoy a long time ago.

"Captain, I thought you might want to know that we are now approaching a trinary star system with an M class moon." Lieutenant Sulu said.

"In that case, full stop Mr Sulu. Spock, give me a preliminary scientific report of the star system." Jim replied as he sat forward in his chair.

"The star system ahead is indeed a trinary one Captain. There are two O type stars in a close orbit around their center of gravity, while the third G type star is at an orbital distance of two light years away. The M class moon is in orbit around the G type star. The orbital resonance of the star system is at a ratio of 1:2:4:6. The atmosphere of the moon is a breathable mixture of oxygen and nitrogen and the temperature ranges between thirty degrees Celsius to five degrees Celsius. Land forms on the surface consist of eighty percent mountains, fifteen percent lakes, and five percent desert. The sensors indicate there is abundant plant and animal life in the mountains, but the desert region has more sparse vegetation and fewer animals." Spock summarized. Well, that was Spock's version of a summary at any rate, McCoy thought.

"Thanks Spock. Mr Sulu, put us in a standard orbit around that M class moon. What do you think Bones? Are you up for some more exploration?" Jim replied.

"Jim, I was just off the ship a week ago. That away mission didn't exactly go according to plan." McCoy grumbled.

"Doctor, since this five year mission began the percentage of the away missions that have followed the mission parameters precisely comprise only ten point two percent of all away missions. So there is every reason to expect an exploration of this M class moon will hold surprises. But that is the nature of space exploration, is it not?" Spock replied.

"Only ten percent Spock? Let's try and get that number a little higher in future away missions. Ensign Chekov, are we in transporter range of the surface?" Jim asked.

"Yes Captain." Ensign Chekov replied. McCoy had called him a kid when they had first met and in many ways he was. But none of them were children any longer after the events with Nero, Khan, and the five year mission so far.

"If you wish me to assemble an away team Captain, might I suggest myself, Ensign Slater, Ensign Meadows, and Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock suggested.

"You've mentioned before that Ensign Slater is a good biologist, and I agree that having Ensign Meadows along for security is a good precaution. But do you think we need a linguist along on a scientific mission?" asked Jim.

"Where there is animal life, there exists the possibility of intelligence. If we do find creatures on the M class moon that have the facility of verbal communication, then a linguist of Lieutenant Uhura's extensive skill set will be vastly superior to simply having a universal translator. Though I would recommend that device be taken to the surface as well in this instance." Spock replied.

"Well, if you do encounter intelligent life, I'd better come along to make sure no one gets hurt." McCoy said.

"Very well Doctor. Please wait a moment for Lieutenant Uhura to call for relief to our bridge stations. Then follow Lieutenant Uhura and myself to briefing room B, where I will instruct the away team on the mission parameters. Lieutenant Uhura, in addition to calling us both to be relieved, please also call for both Ensign Slater and Ensign Meadows to meet us in briefing room B as soon as possible." Spock ordered.

"Yes sir." she stated and then did so. McCoy waited until both Spock and Lieutenant Uhura had been relieved by other officers, then headed to briefing room B with the two of them. This briefing room was on the same deck as the bridge so they walked out the doors of the bridge rather then use the turbolift.

After the mission briefing, McCoy headed to the med bay to pack a med kit and also retrieve a communicator. Then he headed for the transporter room. McCoy took a deep breath as he entered the room to see Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater, and Ensign Meadows. They all stood on the transporter pad. Ensign Dennis sat behind the transporter console.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's get this show on the road shall we?" McCoy said.

"I would hardly call an away mission a show Doctor, but yes we should proceed. Energize." Spock ordered.

A few moments later McCoy found himself near the edge of what looked like a large desert with high rocky mountains in the distance. The air was cool but not cold. Ensign Slater and Spock both reached for their tricorders while Ensign Meadows walked around them slowly. He kept one hand near his phaser. Spock scanned what looked like a flowering cactus. There was a six inch long green skinned lizard that was hanging onto the cactus about two inches from the inside of the flower. It seemed to just be patiently waiting. A few moments later, McCoy discovered why. A fly had barely landed on the flower when the long tongue of the lizard grabbed it and sucked it into its mouth.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but continued walking further into the desert a moment later. Ensign Slater was behind him while Lieutenant Uhura was walking beside him with himself. Ensign Meadows took up the rear. Spock was headed towards the mountains, which he had said were about two kilometers away. The sand was rather hot but not so much that it burned his feet.

"Look Commander Spock." said Lieutenant Uhura quietly as she pointed to the west. McCoy turned his head to see an antelope like creature on its hind legs eating the leaves off some kind of tree.

"Doesn't that look like the gerenuk of Earth?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"The creature in front of us does share many similarities with the gerenuk." Spock replied as he looked at his tricorder.

"Do you remember the sunrise on our second morning on that trip in the United States of Africa when we saw a herd of them in the distance?" asked Lieutenant Uhura softly as she came to stand beside Spock. Spock looked down at her. She looked up at him and their gazes locked for a long moment. If that was their form of flirting, McCoy didn't want to know about it so he looked away. That was why he was able to see the concerned face of Ensign Slater as he peered intently down at his tricorder.

"Something wrong Ensign Slater?" McCoy asked.

"We need to get to the mountains now. Ensign Meadows, stun it when the creature emerges from the sand." Ensign Slater stated quickly. Those two sentences were enough reason for McCoy to start running as did Ensign Meadows who pulled out his phaser. Lieutenant Uhura, Spock, and Ensign Slater were just behind himself and Ensign Meadows.

"Might I inquire at the cause of your alarm, Ensign Meadows?" asked Spock as calmly as if he wasn't jogging.

"Given the size-" was all Ensign Meadows was able to get out before McCoy felt a rumbling beneath his feet. He didn't stop but instead ran even faster until he heard a scream. A moment later, he heard Ensign Meadows fire a phaser twice over his shoulder. Then the sand around him trembled as something large and heavy tumbled to the ground behind him.

"Doctor, Lieutenant Uhura requires your immediate assistance." Spock said. McCoy quickly turned around at that. He took one look at the scene in front of him then sprinted toward Spock. Spock stood beside some long and large worm like creature that had Lieutenant Uhura's legs from the knees down inside its large mouth. Clearly this was the creature that Ensign Meadows had stunned. As McCoy dropped to his knees beside Lieutenant Uhura, he could see her blood quickly pooling on the sand. He knew that he needed to be quick.

"Spock, hold open the mouth of this creature while Ensign Slater and Ensign Meadows pull Lieutenant Uhura out. Lieutenant Uhura, if you can move do it then. All right gentleman, get into position and move when I say." McCoy said as he quickly prepared a protoplaser. A moment later the three men were in position.

"Now!" urged McCoy. His idea worked to get Lieutenant Uhura free from the creature, which is what McCoy had hoped for. As soon as her legs were fully exposed, McCoy knelt down beside Lieutenant Uhura.

"Sorry Lieutenant Uhura, but this is going to hurt like hell." he warned her before he began to use the protoplaser on the first jagged tear on her back thigh. Lieutenant Uhura cried out and Spock took her hand and closed his eyes. McCoy worked as quickly as he could, but the wounds were deep and he didn't want to run the risk of them reopening or being infected. Once he was done with the protoplaser, he took up the spray applicator and loaded the strongest pain relief and anti infection cream he had.

"This will feel cool. Tell me when there's no more pain." he instructed her before he gently applied the cream to her wounds. The first time, Lieutenant Uhura inhaled sharply, but then her breathing evened out to be more steady as the pain relief kicked in. He finished with the last wound by her ankle then put away the spray applicator and grabbed the diagnostic wrap and a hypospray. He gave her a hypospray for the blood loss then examined her legs with the diagnostic wrap. Fortunately there was no more internal bleeding. But he knew her legs would be very sore and weak for some time. He placed away the diagnostic wrap and closed up the med kit.

"Now, I wouldn't recommend you walk at all. But since that is not practical, use Spock as a crutch. I don't think he'll mind and he's strong enough to carry you if it comes to that. Now let's head to the mountains before this monstrosity wakes up." McCoy said.

Spock helped Lieutenant Uhura to stand on her own two feet. She swayed a little on her feet and Spock held her firmly around the waist while one of her arms went around his shoulders. McCoy and Ensign Slater walked in front with Spock and Lieutenant Uhura behind them. Ensign Meadows took up the rear and looked around anxiously. His phaser was clutched tightly in his right hand. They moved as quickly as they could but it still felt like some time before they left the desert behind and moved into the mountains. The trail they found was just wide enough for two of them to walk comfortably. The path suddenly ended, but that was not made McCoy stop abruptly.

About two meters in front of McCoy were two Humanoid creatures that were watching two shorter Humanoid creatures play in the water of a shallow lake. The two taller creatures were both about a meter and a half in height. McCoy couldn't tell the full height of the two shorter creatures in the water. The creatures were humanoid in the sense of having an oval head, a powerful neck and shoulders, long and muscular arms, and a narrow torso that ended in very thick legs. The creatures reminded McCoy of a mountain goat because they were covered all over in thick grey fur, which was the same shade as the rocks and soil of the mountains. He noticed they had a tail that came to their middle of their legs which they would flick back and forth at different speeds. They had a short snout with black eyes and nose. Their pointed teeth McCoy hoped was for eating only plant life. The resemblance to a goat was further enchanted by their cloven hoofs at the end of their legs and the two wide and long horns on their head between their pointed ears, which at the moment were turned towards the water. Their hands had a thick grey shell, were very broad in the palm, and there were six short fingers on each one. Finally, they wore a black cloth belt around their waist with four filled pouches.

Ensign Slater had his tricorder out and was scanning the creatures. After a long moment, he stepped nearer to them. That got an immediate reaction from both of the two taller creatures on the water's edge. They made a loud grunting noise and then stepped apart. The two smaller creatures ran out of the water and stood in between the two larger ones. Nearly simultaneously the larger creatures both turned their heads, bared their teeth, lowered their horns, and spread their arms and legs wide around the smaller creatures as they turned to look at the Enterprise group. Ensign Meadows raised his phaser at this.

"Wait Ensign Meadows. What if this threatening posture is an attempt to look bigger in order to intimate us so that we don't attack them? Look at the very protective way they are standing around the smaller creatures. The smaller ones could be their young." Ensign Slater said as he lowered his tricorder and looked at the creatures.

"That is one logical possibility." replied Spock. At that, one of the taller creatures started speaking in clipped and short sounds. There were pauses between each sound and then the creature stopped.

"Ensign Meadows, lower your phaser. Ensign Slater, take the universal translator and attempt to discern if this is communication. Remember to follow the protocol." Spock replied. When Ensign Slater pulled the universal translator from Lieutenant Uhura's belt, he got a response of more clipped sounds in a faster pattern from the second tall creature. After a long moment of silence Ensign Slater turned the device on which produced yet more noise. He paused for another long moment then Ensign Slater moved the device to rest in the palm of his hand and waited. Now both creatures began to make those clipped sounds.

In his opinion there were two main downsides of the universal translator, McCoy thought. The first was that it could be mistaken for a weapon, which had happened on more then one occasion on this five year mission. The first time that happened six months into the five year mission, the away team had ran away in time to only have two members of the away team with minor injuries. The second time it occurred two years into the five year mission, the away team had to fight their way back to the shuttle instead. In that case everyone on the away mission had been seriously injured. One Ensign had died several hours later after McCoy's surgery on the ship had failed.

After that away mission, Jim had implemented a new protocol on all away missions in regards to the universal translator. The crew member was not to use a universal translator until the alien species spoke first. Then they were to clearly hold the device in clear sight of the alien at all times and to pause before turning it on. When there was no beam of plasma or energy that came out from the translator the alien would sooner or later understand this tool was not a threat. Since then there had not been any more deaths due to mistranslation and the amount of injuries also went down, much to McCoy's relief.

His second complaint with the universal translator was in evidence now. Both of the larger creatures had stopped barring their teeth or pointing their horns at them but were both still talking in unintelligible short sounds. The speed with which the universal translator worked varied widely based on the complexity of the language and whether it was known to the Federation. If the language was simple or it was from a Federation world they would be waiting a minute or so before the translation kicked in. Otherwise it was longer. Most languages could be translated in no sooner then twenty minutes.

Though there had been one notable exception so far on this mission with a race known as the Gellvar. There the universal translator had taken almost a full hour before it had made out even one word of what the Gellvar had been saying. Ever since that away mission McCoy had learned to not interrupt Lieutenant Uhura or whoever was holding the universal translator before the translation was done.

"Ensign Meadows, holster your phaser." ordered Spock as the creatures kept making noise that McCoy was now convinced was language. Ensign Meadows did so and the creature that was facing them gestured toward Ensign Meadows in what looked like a nod. Then the creature stated talking again. But this time the sounds were more drawn out. McCoy hoped that putting away the phaser would mean they wouldn't get attacked. Suddenly the universal translator gave a loud beep. Before any of their group could speak, they heard the voice of the creatures speak in English.

"Can we return to the city now?" came a voice from between the legs of the two tall creatures.

"Yes. Go back to Number One. Tell the guards that the aliens we have prepared for are so far peaceful. Four of them are the same species, but the one with pointed ears is a different species." replied the tallest creature that was facing them. How the hell do they know that about Spock, and what did they mean they had been preparing for their arrival, McCoy thought. Judging by Spock's raised eyebrow, he was also wondering the same thing.

Before either of them could ask questions, Lieutenant Uhura suddenly swayed then fainted. Spock reacted fast enough to catch her and set her down gently down on the ground. The four creatures hurried over to them and McCoy knelt beside Lieutenant Uhura. Then he reached for his med kit.

"No. Your medical tools are useless in this case unless you have magnesium oxide healer." the taller creature addressed McCoy.

"Wait a minute. You think she was poisoned?" McCoy stated.

"I recognize the sand worm bite. If we were in our city we would use more advanced methods. But here we have only one solution. I will have to use the old way." he (or at least McCoy assumed it was a he) replied.

"You know how dangerous that is." protested the other tall creature.

"Yes, but who among us has not seen enough death in our recent past? If we can establish peaceful ties with other aliens, then the risk is worth it. Now take the children and return to the city. This is not a sight for them to see." he replied. The other creature nodded then swiftly guided the two smaller creatures to the bank of rock. They all began to climb up the steep rock face without any problem at all. Unbelievable, McCoy thought as he observed them.

"Elevate her leg, then I will cut open her leg." the alien told McCoy once the other there alien creatures were out of sight. McCoy quickly did as he asked. Then the alien pulled out a foldable knife from his pouch that he extended to its full length of two inches.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that?" asked McCoy.

"This procedure is called the mixing of the two bloods. Monitor our temperature and if it falls below fifteen degrees Celsius, then slap my knee hard. Now I must begin while there is still time." the creature said. He cut open a portion of his left arm which caused white blood to stream down his arm. Then he sliced a slightly deeper cut right above Lieutenant Uhura's right knee. He set aside the knife before he leaned down and began to suck on the wound on Lieutenant Uhura's leg. A few moments later, the white blood on his arm turned to a blue liquid that oozed out of his arm.

McCoy grabbed his diagnostic wrap and began to monitor them both. It was soon clear that the creature was sucking out the poison from Lieutenant Uhara's bloodstream with his mouth. That poison was mixing with his own saliva, which neutralized certain chemicals which were fatal in Humans. Then the resulting blue liquid was being expelled out his arm. He kept up the suction as the blue liquid began to pool on the ground. McCoy wasn't sure how long he kept up the suction for but it seemed like minutes. Finally he raised his mouth from Lieutenant Uhura. Then he turned to the side and vomited twice before he sat back.

"Her blood is now fully purged. Use your protoplaser on its highest setting for both of us healer." he weakly stated as he put the knife back into his pouch. McCoy nodded. Once he had healed first Lieutenant Uhura and then the alien, McCoy scanned them both one final time with the diagnostic wrap. Lieutenant Uhura's vitals was nearly normal for her except for very low blood sugar. McCoy had no idea if what he saw on the screen for the alien was anywhere close to what passed for normal in this species. Quite amazed, McCoy decided to save his questions for later and closed up his med kit after he placed the diagnostic wrap back inside it.

"My father was right. Iron based blood tastes vile." the alien creature said as he slowly stood. He had barely stood when Lieutenant Uhura stirred. McCoy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Lieutenant Uhura. How are you feeling?" he asked. She rolled over and then stood. From what he could tell she now seemed much steadier on her feet.

"I'm really hungry but otherwise I feel fine. Oh!" Lieutenant Uhura replied with wide eyes as she turned to look around her and saw the alien creature. "Pardon me for seeming rude, but who are you and how did you get here?" she asked.

"Temporary memory loss is another symptom of the poison. Your companion will remember all by the next time of light. Come, we should make haste to the city before the rock snakes emerge. I am uncertain if their bite is fatal for you, but I would not choose to risk the possibility." the alien replied. Then he began to walk away from them.

"I'm not going anywhere without a name, um…" responded McCoy. He wasn't about to walk into an alien city that easily either.

"Forgive me for not having time for a greeting ceremony, but time drives us all. The shortened form of my name is Ve'naatis, and my species are called the Altaxi. Now please follow me." he replied.

"I suggest we do as he says." replied Spock. McCoy sighed, but he had no desire to encounter these rock snakes. One unknown alien creature with a poisonous bite was more then enough for him to handle, never mind two.

"Once you enter our city, your technology apart from the translation device and medical kit will be set aside and will be returned to you when you leave if you prove to be peaceful visitors. Otherwise all your technology will be destroyed. If you disagree, you may leave this moon now in peace. Do you understand and consent to these terms?" Ve'naatis stated.

"We do. All of us." said Spock. Ve'naatis nodded and led them to a path that ran east of the lake. Spock and Lieutenant Uhura followed behind him. McCoy noticed that Lieutenant Uhura had no trouble keeping up his fast pace. Behind the two of them walked McCoy and Ensign Slater with Ensign Meadows taking up the rear. The path was steeper then the climb to the lake which is probably why it was a few minutes before anyone spoke again.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favs for this story.

Chapter Thirty Two

"May I ask you a question Ve'naatis?" wondered Spock as they kept walking up the narrow path.

"Any of you may now ask me any question you may like, but I cannot guarantee that I will be able to answer them all. As Be'variris once said, knowledge is power but not all power is wise." Ve'naatis said.

"You mentioned that our group consisted of two alien races. I would be most interested to hear about any other alien races the Altaxi have encountered." Spock said.

"Your group are the tenth and eleventh intelligent alien species the Altaxi have encountered thus far in our history. We will tell you of our history of contact with previous aliens at the welcoming ceremony. But to do so before the welcoming ceremony cannot be done, as you are still considered strangers to the Altaxi until the end of that ceremony." Ve'naatis said.

"So what does this welcoming ceremony consist of?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"The welcoming ceremony is a ceremony where any aliens to this moon are given food and drink. During the meal, the aliens explain why they have come to this place and also explain their history and ceremonies. In return we will tell them more about Altaxi history and ceremonies after the meal. There is next a time for questioning among us where each alien is allowed two questions they may ask the Altaxi. In return, any of the Altaxi present may ask two questions of the aliens. The ceremony concludes with either a drink that acts as a sedative or one that acts as a stimulant so that the aliens can adjust to the cycle of time in the city they are in. If you do not wish to join us in the welcoming ceremony which will begin shorty after we reach to the city and will last until you awaken around the next time of light, then you are free to leave this moon in peace now. If you do however, be aware you will not be welcome back on this moon ever again. Those who slight any of our ceremonies do not truly care for an Altaxi. Do you understand and agree to these terms?" Ve'naatis said.

"I understand these terms. But I can only agree to this welcoming ceremony on two conditions. The first is that Doctor McCoy is able to scan everything that goes into our mouth to make sure it is safe for our biology. The second is that I am able to contact my most senior leader on our spaceship to gain his approval to stay until your next time of light. We have rules about remaining in contact with our spaceship over a certain time period. If that is not done, then others from my spaceship will come to this moon to search for us." Lieutenant Uhura said.

"I see. The leaders will be disappointed not to meet your head leader, but will understand that he has other duties. Your demands are reasonable Lieutenant Uhura, and so we grant them both." Ve'naatis said.

"I'm glad to hear that. May I be permitted to use my communication device to talk to my head leader now? He may grant us more time with the Altaxi if I explain to him how important ceremony is your people." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"You are a communicator on your ship?" asked Ve'naatis.

"Yes. In fact, I'm the head communicator on the Enterprise." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"In that case, we will permit you to carry your communication device into our city if you agree that you are the only one of your group who has such a device. The Altaxi are a peaceful people and we do not wish to provoke violence in your group by not ensuring you have communication with your spaceship when it is necessary. Do you agree to and understand these terms Lieutenant Uhura?" asked Ve'naatis.

"I do." Lieutenant Uhura agreed.

"Then you may use your communication device to contact your head leader now." Ve'naatis said. Lieutenant Uhura nodded. Then she reached for the communicator on her belt and flipped it open. She held it to her mouth a moment later.

"Uhura to Enterprise, please come in." she began.

"Hey Lieutenant Uhura, nice to hear from you. It's been four hours since we beamed you all to the surface of the moon. I would have thought Spock and Ensign Slater would have catalogued all the plants and animals down there by now. Is everyone all right?" Jim said.

"We are all fine, Captain Kirk. But there's been a change to our mission plan. You see, we meet some intelligent Humanoids in the mountains. They are known as the Altaxi and have proven to be peaceful so far. But they are also a very formal and ceremonial people. Right now, they have requested, no make that urged us to stay here until their next time of light for a ceremony they call the welcoming ceremony. They say if we don't stay for that entire ceremony then we will no longer be welcome on this moon." Lieutenant Uhura explained.

"What exactly does this welcoming ceremony entail? Oh, and how long is this time of light?" Kirk asked.

"Lieutenant Uhara, may I be permitted to talk to Captain Kirk?" wondered Ve'naatis.

"If you wish, Ve'naatis." replied Lieutenant Uhura, then handed over the communicator.

"Greetings, Captain Kirk. I shudder at not having time for formalities, but time drives us all. You may address me as Ve'naatis. The Altaxi welcoming ceremony consists of shared food and drink in which the aliens to our city and the Altaxi share both a meal and information about the other. After which time, the group is then given a means to acclimate to the specific time of light or time of dark of their location. Without undergoing the welcoming ceremony, all aliens are treated as strangers by the Altaxi and therefore seen as potential threats to us. The time measurement the Altaxi call the time of light is from planetary sunrise to planetary sunset on this moon. With the tools on your spaceship, I am certain you can calculate how long that lasts in your equivalent time measurement. Would you permit us to host your group until the next time of light, Captain Kirk?" Ve'naatis stated.

"Thanks for the information and that welcoming ceremony sounds fine to me. Ensign Chekov, perform the time equivalent calculations to our hours now because I'd like to know how long our away team is going to be on the surface of this moon." Jim said.

"One moment sir. From the away team's current location, planetary sunset will be in one hour. Then the night will last ten hours before the next sunrise. The next day will then last twenty hours before the next sunset." Ensign Chekov informed them.

"I see. Ve'caantis, I'll allow our away team to stay on the planet until they wake up shortly after your sunrise." Jim conceded.

"Thank you Captain Kirk." Ve'caatis concluded.

"Before you go Ve'naatis, do you happen to know anything about this ship that has been matching our course and speed since an hour after our away team beamed down to the surface of the moon? They haven't been aggressive so far, but they also haven't reacted to either our scans or our hails." Jim wondered.

"They are not aggressive, but they will not respond to you until after your crew has returned to your spaceship. That is all I can say about the spaceship at this time." Ve'naatis replied. Then he handed the communicator back to Lieutenant Uhura.

"All right Captain, I'll contact the Enterprise again after planetary sunrise here. Uhura out." she replied. She closed the device then returned the communicator to her belt. The group was silent for a long moment as they continued to walk. McCoy thought it was time to change the subject.

"So, what do you do? I mean, what is your profession?" McCoy asked.

"I cannot tell you that before the welcoming ceremony, Doctor McCoy. The head of each of the professions in Altaxi society in our city will be there at the welcoming ceremony." Ve'naatis explained.

"So how many of these ceremonies do you have in Altaxi society?" Lieutenant Uhura wanted to know.

"Each of the ceremonies of Altaxi society will be explained to you at the welcoming ceremony. For now, I will only tell you there are fifteen different ceremonies that are performed in Altaxi society." Ve'naatis explained.

"Wow. Here I thought Vulcans were formal." replied McCoy.

"So how did the formality of Altaxi culture come about then?" wondered Ensign Slater.

"As Be'variris once said, the life of an Altaxi is comprised of three things: instinct, which we inherited, ceremony, which we created, and reason, which we discovered." Ve'naatis said.

"I take it this Altaxi was a philosopher then?" wondered Ensign Meadows.

"Indeed he was. From the time of Be'variris's death in the Time of Enlightenment until the present, his writings and sayings have been passed down to every generation of Altaxi." Ve'naatis said.

"You mentioned a time of enlightenment just now. Is that a period in your past history?" asked Ensign Meadows.

"Yes. All the time periods in Altaxi history will be explained to you at the welcoming ceremony." Ve'naatis said.

"I get this feeling this welcoming ceremony is going to be a long one." McCoy replied.

"The welcoming ceremony is not the longest ceremony in Altaxi society. But neither is it the shortest either Doctor McCoy." replied Ve'naatis.

"So who oversees these ceremonies in Altaxi society?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"In Altaxi society, ceremonies are divided into formal and informal ceremonies. It is the two male genders, those individuals whose name ends with the suffix tis and ris, who oversee all the formal ceremonies in Altaxi society. All the informal ceremonies are performed by all three Altaxi genders." Ve'naatis replied.

"So you're male then. Is this third Altaxi gender female?" wondered Ensign Slater.

"Yes. All those individuals whose name ends with the suffix dis are female. The mating ceremony of the Altaxi will be explained to you at the welcoming ceremony. Though we never discuss explicit details about the mating itself with anyone who is not a healer. Even then, such information is considered private between an Altaxi and their healer. Doctor McCoy, if you remain on this moon the healers you will meet with during the next time of light can explain our biological information to you." Ve'naatis replied.

"Why can't you?" McCoy wondered.

"An Altaxi does not share any biological information with a stranger. I only permitted you to scan me to prove that your crew member and myself had been fully healed. If you violate the privacy between a healer and an Altaxi by revealing the details of your medical scanning device to any others who are not healers, then I can assure you will be severally punished." Ve'naatis explained.

"I won't reveal the details of my medical scan to anyone who is not a doctor. Part of being a doctor is keeping such biological information private." McCoy replied.

"I am gratified to hear that Doctor McCoy. Our healers have a similar code of privacy." Ve'naatis said.

"Do you base your system of time measurements on the rotation cycle of this moon around the G type star that acts as your sun in this star system?" asked Spock as he changed the subject.

"Yes, the Altaxi system of time is based entirely on the natural functions of this moon and the star that orbits it. So one rotation cycle, which is the largest time measurement the Altaxi use, refers to the full length of time it takes for this moon to orbit the G type star that serves as our sun. After that, time is measured in smaller increments. What Altaxi call the time of light, lasts from planetary sunrise to planetary sundown. The time of dark lasts from planetary sundown to the next planetary sunrise."

"We further divide both the time of light and the time of dark into smaller increments. What the Altaxi call one section of time compromises the time from when the sun has just risen to when it is at its highest point in the sky. Or alternatively from the time of planetary sunset until such point as when the time of dark is at its midway point on the way to the next planetary sunrise. Exactly half of this section of time, or the time from planetary sunrise until the sun is halfway to its midpoint in the sky, is called a segment of time."

"There are four such segments of time during one whole time of light and one whole time of dark, called the first, second, third and forth segment of light or dark respectively. So if I said I wished to meet during the second segment of light, it would mean you could expect a meeting at any time from when the sun has risen a quarter of the way into the sky until the time it has risen halfway into the sky. If I wished to speak with you during the first segment of dark, it would mean our conversation could take place at anytime from planetary sunset until the time of dark was at its quarter way point of duration to the next time of light. I am not an astronomer, so I cannot go into the specific details of what equivalent units of time this would be for your group. Especially as I am given to understand such units of time are different for each species depending on their star systems." Ve'naatis replied.

"I see." Spock said.

McCoy could practically see him working out the time calculations to years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds in his head as Spock mentally converted the Altaxi time measurement system to a Human one. He knew that Spock could talk, make mental calculations, and respond to conversation at the same time because he'd seen him do that many times before.

"We must make haste. The sun is on the horizon, and it will only be a short time before the rock snakes awaken from their rest." said Ve'naatis suddenly. He quickly increased his stride to a faster pace. The rest of the group was forced to go faster to keep up with him.

"Might I inquire as to the reason around your unease about the creatures you call rock snakes?" asked Spock.

"Their venom and saliva is not poisonous. Or at least not to an Altaxi. But their skin can give you very painful burns and their jaws are strong enough to cause deep bites. They are called rock snakes because they live inside the rock of the mountains. Though their habitat is only in the first five kilometres of the rock from the surface downward." Ve'naatis explained.

"When you say inside the rock, do you mean that in a literal sense?" asked Ensign Slater.

"The Altaxi never use figures of speech in our language. When I say rock snakes live inside the rock, what I mean is that they are born in caves or caverns in the mountains. But they are capable of burrowing through rock using their head and the heat of their bodies. This allows them to travel great distances to catch their prey, which is the Altaxi mouse. If you do not get between them and their prey they will ignore you. But if you are in their way then they will burn or bite you as they will see you an obstacle in the way of their prey. Given that a rock snake can swallow a mouse whole, I would not care to test if the same is true of an Altaxi hand or fingers." Ve'naatis explained.

They rounded a sharp corner in the path. Spock put his hand on the rock beside him to balance himself. A moment later he stopped suddenly then looked up. Before McCoy could ask him why Spock had stopped the reason became clear. The rock about ten feet above their heads suddenly burst wide open as a creature emerged. The rodent like creature that had been sitting on a small ledge was no match for the pointed snout and sharp fangs that engulfed it. The creature emerged more fully from the rock as its rodent meal slowly worked it's way down its sinuous and muscular grey body.

So that was a rock snake, thought McCoy. After the snake had consumed its meal, the snake paused and turned its large grey eyes on them. It flicked out a long forked grey tongue into the air as it moved its head between Ve'naatis in the front of the group to Ensign Meadows in the back. Then the rock snake turned its body and slithered down the hole in the rock it had created. Ensign Meadows put away his phaser at that, which had been in his hand from shorty after the snake emerged from the rock.

"Fascinating." observed Spock.

"Dangerous." countered McCoy.

"This isn't the time for a disagreement you two. Can we get inside this Altaxi city before another one of these rock snakes comes to join the first?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

McCoy noticed that her voice didn't quite have the steadiness it usually did. Ve'naatis simply nodded and turned to move rapidly down the path. Everyone followed fast behind him. It was only two more corners before the path ended in a sheer rock face. There were two Altaxi carrying plasma rifles who turned to face them. Given the way they were holding the rifles, McCoy suspected they knew how to use them quite well.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"So these are the aliens the child mentioned earlier." the Altaxi on the right said. Meanwhile the Altaxi on the left slung his plasma rifle into a holder on the torso, then rapidly began to climb up the rock. Whatever gender it was, the Altaxi was as agile as a Degebian mountain goat, McCoy thought.

The Altaxi stopped at about a distance of fifteen feet above them and perched on a narrow ledge. With one hand, some planet life that looked like white lichen was quickly moved aside. Then a large rock was removed and placed in a crevice beside what McCoy now saw was a computer panel. The Altaxi moved its fingers over the panel. A moment later, it spit into the bottom section of the panel. Then the Altaxi turned its head and brought its right eye very close to the panel. It paused for a moment, then replaced the rock and plant over the control panel. One moment later, a square portion of the rock shimmered and revealed a thick metal door.

Instead of carefully climbing down the rock to them, the Altaxi turned both hooves, bent both legs, and jumped down from the ledge right in front of the door. The Altaxi landed on both hooves with outstretched arms. Then a moment later it turned and led the group through the door.

"Showoff." grumbled the Altaxi who was holding the plasma weapon as they entered through the door.

"I may be able to jump further then you in ledge jumping, but you are still the more experienced guard between the two of us." said the other Altaxi as Ve'naatis entered first and the door closed behind the entire group a few moments later. Then the Altaxi who had jumped off the ledge moved to a computer panel beside the door.

McCoy looked around and saw that they were surrounded on all sides by a tunnel of grey rock. The light from above and on both sides of the tunnel were provided by square lamps that were filled with some viscous yellow substance inside them that slowly moved and emitted a weak light as they did so.

"Is there a problem with the technology?" came the voice of Ve'naatis.

Spock had just stated to move forward. But when he heard that he stopped and didn't move any further. Oh right, maybe there's a forcefield ahead of us, McCoy realized. Though he couldn't see evidence of one at the moment.

"No. Now activated." the Altaxi by the control panel said.

A moment later, the grey rock all around them shimmered and was replaced by dark grey metal. Yellow artificial lighting was activated a moment later in a wide strip along both walls, the ceiling, and both edges of the floor. McCoy blinked his eyes at the sudden increase in brightness.

"Interesting." spoke Spock.

Before anyone could respond, the guard by the control panel spoke. But instead of being in English, it was in the same series of short noises before the universal translator had kicked in. Ve'naatis said something then nodded to both guards. Then he gestured for the Enterprise group to follow him down the corridor. Well, it couldn't technically be called a corridor considering it only ended in another round metal door, McCoy thought. Ve'naatis placed his hand on the control panel beside the door, then spoke into the panel. The panel made a chirping noise and then the door opened. He gestured again for the entire group of him to follow him inside the room.

Spock's eyebrow rose at the sight. Just inside the door stood a Altaxi with a plasma rifle who looked at them all closely as they entered. The curved walls of the room that were not facing the door had four levels of shelves embedded in the wall. Every shelf was covered with technology. The technology was carefully placed into slots on the racking. None of it touched each other. None of the technology McCoy recognized, but then he was a doctor not an engineer. Ve'naatis had moved over to the back of the room when they entered. He looked at the third level of racking then reached for a grey case.

"Do not touch anything on the racking. That's an order." said Spock. They all nodded. Touching alien technology was never a good idea, thought McCoy. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see Ve'naatis standing there with an outstretched hand. The Altaxi pointed to his med kit then to his open hand.

"Why do you need my med kit?" he wondered.

"If you'll recall Doctor, Ve'naatis had said that he would allow the use of the universal translator, Lieutenant Uhura's communicator, and your med kit inside this city. Perhaps he wishes to place a device on the universal translator, the communicator, and your medical tools that will counteract the effect of this technology dampening field." Spock said.

Ve'naatis nodded in Spock's direction, then gestured for the med kit again. This time McCoy gave it to him. Then he approached Lieutenant Uhura and held out his other hand. She placed the universal translator in it. Ve'naatis gestured again, and this time Lieutenant Uhura handed over her communicator. Then Ve'naatis walked to a table by the end of the room.

He placed their technology down on the table, then reached for a grey case which was in the right hand corner of the table. He opened up the case to reveal several small round grey pieces of technology in slots inside. He picked up a large square black device from the wall in front of him then turned back to the table. Then Ve'naatis held the square device over the universal translator before he pulled both sides of the square device apart. A yellow light shone into the room from the device as it gave a holographic display of the internal components of the universal translator. Ve'naatis ran this scanner over the universal translator twice then closed his scanner and picked up the translator. He placed one of the small round grey devices on the bottom of the translator. Then he pressed a small circular button at the bottom of the device and the translator gave one short beep. Then he pressed a control on the translator for several moments. Finally he scanned the translator again then held it up.

"Does your translation device work?" he asked. Lieutenant Uhura nodded.

"Now it does. May I have that back please?" she requested.

He nodded and then handed to her. She took it gratefully and returned the device to her belt. Ve'naatis scanned Lieutenant Uhura's communicator. Then he held it up to his ear and turned the dial. He nodded and then moved to place another one of those grey round devices on the back. Finally he pressed a button on the communicator then handed it back to her.

"That communicator will no longer transmit your position to your spaceship in orbit. But you will still be able to use your communicator to talk to your ship. Do you understand Lieutenant Uhura?" Ve'naantis stated.

"Yes." was all Lieutenant Uhura said. Then she returned the communicator to her belt. Ve'naatis turned to him.

"Doctor McCoy, please sort your medical tools between the ones that require a power supply and those who do not. I will only need to use our tools on the first." Ve'naatis explained. McCoy nodded and opened the med kit.

The only pieces of medical equipment in the kit that did not require power were the hypospray and the spray applicator. So McCoy left those in the med kit and removed everything else. He placed the medical scanner, the reader tube, the diagnostic wrap, the protoplaster, and the osteogenic stimulator all down on the table. Ve'naatis looked at the equipment for a long moment before he grabbed the scanning device. Ve'naatis began with scanning the medical scanner before he placed another one of those small devices on the back. Then he turned the medical scanner toward McCoy and ran it over his body.

"Well, I'm no healer, but this device says you are male and have iron based blood. More then that I can't understand." he declared.

McCoy held out his hand for the medical scanner. Once it was in his hand, he waved the device over Ensign Meadows to confirm that it was working normally. The vital signs for Ensign Meadows were reading as normal for a Human male of his age, height, and weight, so McCoy returned the medical scanner to the med kit. Ve'naatis next worked on the reader tube then the protoplaster. Once he'd attached those grey devices to them, McCoy tested both tools and found them functional before he returned them both to his med kit. Ve'naatis now studied the diagnostic wrap closely. He opened it and scanning it with his device, then closed it and scanned it again before he placed a grey device on the bottom. He cleared his throat.

"Your last medical tool is working if you wish to test it Doctor McCoy. Now, allow me to place this tool away and then I will explain what will happen to the rest of your technology." Ve'naatis said.

McCoy grabbed the diagnostic wrap, then turned to test it on Spock. Spock's vitals were normal for him. Satisfied that he now had a working med kit, McCoy returned the diagnostic wrap to the med kit then closed it. By now, Ve'naatis had returned to face them. He gestured toward a deep square grey chest in the middle of the room.

"Your technology aside from Doctor McCoy's medical kit, Lieutenant Uhura's communication device, and your translation device will be given to me. Then the technology will all be placed inside this chest by me. Do not attempt to retrieve the items on your own as it will be impossible for you to do so. I will not explain any of this technology to you as you are still strangers among us. I will begin with Commander Spock's communicator and scanning device. Then I will take Doctor McCoy's communicator. Ensign Slater's scanning device and communicator will follow. Finally, I will take Ensign Meadows's energy weapon and communication device. Once all that technology is secure, we will proceed to the welcoming ceremony. Do you still wish to stay and learn about the Altaxi with only the technology you will leave this room with? If you do not, say so now. This is the last chance for you to leave this moon in peace. Do you understand and consent to these demands?" Ve'naatis said.

"Yes we do." Spock replied.

Then Spock handed over his communicator. Ve'naatis opened the chest, which revealed a basin full of what looked like blue plasma. He dropped the communicator inside the basin. Instead of sinking to the bottom, the communicator remained in place once it was fully immersed in the plasma. Their other technology was also dropped into the plasma. Then Ve'nattis closed the case, which made a loud beeping noise. After that, Ve'naatis led them to a smaller grey door beside the main entrance of the room. He pressed his palm against a computer panel and the door opened to what looked like a turbolift with grey walls. There was yellow lighting on the top and in a strip all along the side, as well as a grey railing that went all around the turbolift. Ve'naatis took hold of the railing once the doors had closed behind them all.

"You should hold onto the railing firmly with both hands as the acceleration is quite swift." Ve'naatis advised them.

McCoy instantly did so as did Spock, Ensign Slater, and Lieutenant Uhura.

"Voice print and palm print recognized. Requested destination?" said a masculine computer voice a moment later.

"Central meeting room." Ve'naatis said.

"Acknowledged." the computer voice said. A moment later, the turbolift swiftly began to move downward. At that sensation Ensign Meadows also grabbed the railing. While he couldn't feel the acceleration, McCoy got the sense that this turbolift was faster then the ones on the Enterprise. He gripped the railing firmly and wondered how far down they would be going. Was this Altaxi city all underground? He had no reason to think otherwise at the moment.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I will be busy this weekend so I am posting today instead of Sunday. Subsequent chapters will return to the regular schedule.

Chapter Thirty Four

Shortly after the five year mission had begun, McCoy had realized that he often was not that fond of alien food and drink. Give him good Southern cooking any day of the week and he would be fine with that. But the Altaxi food and drink that he and the away team had consumed at this welcoming ceremony as they sat in the central meeting room hadn't been that bad, he mused. After they had all eaten and drank, Spock had introduced the away team to the Altaxi around the table. Then he had told the Altaxi an abbreviated version of Earth's history, Vulcan's history, and the history of the Federation and who Starfleet was. Now it was the Altaxi's time to speak. Ve'naatis cleared his throat and everyone around the table turned to look at him.

"Thank you for sharing your history and ceremony with us, group from the Enterprise A. This place is the city known as Altaxi One officially or Number One in a less formal form. The other nine Altaxi cities also follow a numbering pattern up to our number ten. This has nothing to do with their importance but is rather a reference to the location of the city on the moon's surface. To explain how we came up with the ten mapping quadrants that divide this moon into ten sections is to explain a story of the major social and biological evolution of the Altaxi."

"The biological ancestors of the Altaxi are a species known as the antari. They are four legged intelligent creatures that roam the mountains in search of their preferred food, a plant known as the kavas root. They have no vocal cords or voice box which is why they communicate instead through gestures of their body. This period in our history is known as the Time of Beginning."

"There is debate among historians, biologists, philosophers, and communicators about the exact number of rotation cycles between the Time of Beginning to the next time period in our history, known as the Time of Awakening. What is agreed upon are the events that began the Time of Awakening. As the population of the antari expanded into every area of the mountain ranges, they were forced to began to move down to the lower heights of the mountains in order to seek more of the kavas root which had been depleted at higher heights."

"When they reached the Great Desert, the antari from the mountains encountered a sub species of antari who had evolved to live in the desert by eating the lizards that roam there. Because of the harsh conditions, this desert subspecies had evolved larger ears, sharper teeth, vocal cords, and a voice box. They were also faster runners to avoid being burned by the heat of the desert sand or getting eaten by the bevoor. The mountain antari and the desert antari mated together for two hundred and forty thousand rotation cycles."

"By the end of this time, the genetic mixing of the two subspecies had produced only one species of antari who had a larger brain, sharper teeth, large ears, vocal cords and a voice box. They lived in both the desert and the mountains of this moon and could camouflage their fur to either environment. The antari could also now both understand and speak using verbal communication not only body gestures. Our verbal language developed shortly afterwards. This genetic evolution of verbal communication rapidly swept through the succeeding generations of the antari population. After another six hundred rotation cycles, all antari could use both verbal speech and body movements as communication. It was considered best to put aside the less precise body movements in favour of only verbal communication. As a result, we choose the change the name of our species from antari to the Altaxi in order to distinguish us from our genetic ancestors who did not have verbal communication. This name change marked the end of the Time of Awakening."

"Six hundred rotation cycles after we became known as the Altaxi, our people first developed written communication. That moment begun the time period in our history known as the Time of Enlightenment. With the widespread use of written communication, our society flourished. All the ceremonies in Altaxi society we practice today were developed during that time except for the welcoming ceremony, which is a more recent ceremony. As well, the Time of Enlightenment was the time we began to formally educate our children who prior to this had simply learned by the example of their families. It was also a golden age for our philosophers. All our professions evolved and developed as our tools gradually became more sophisticated."

"The Time of Enlightenment is also the time when the entire moon was mapped on the surface and under the ground. After such a laborious task was complete, the moon was divided into ten quadrants. As our population increased, the Altaxi begin to see the advantages of concentrated settlements of people rather then the small scattered groups of biological families we had lived in up to that point. It was decided to use the quadrant mapping system to determine the best locations for such settlements, which became the precursor to our cities. In all, ten settlements were built and numbered according to which quadrant of the moon they were located in. There was an Altaxi settlement built in each quadrant except for number three, which is the Altaxi quadrant that compromises the middle of the Great Desert."

"All Altaxi value family highly, and so we prefer to live with our entire extended family. The Altaxi define extended family to mean any biological relative that could be traced back to you as an individual up to but not any more then the thirtieth biological connection. From this idea of extended families all living together in one location came the basis for our legislative system. This system is called the Council of Families and was founded only two rotation cycles after our first settlements. The Council of Families was formed by the oldest females of each extended family. Anyone who sits on the council became known as a legislator. They passed on this responsibility during the old age ceremony to the next eldest female in their extended family. She had the right of refusal if she did not wish to change professions. But such refusal is rare, because it is considered a great honour to preside over the laws that govern the Altaxi people. This Time of Enlightenment lasted for there hundred thousand rotation cycles."

"The Time of Enlightenment was ended by our biology. You see, as the Altaxi evolved socially, we also evolved physically. We moved from having four feet to instead developing bi-pedal locomotion and hands with fingers. Our brains expanded to handle the more complex social structure of our society. The fur on our bodies became two layers of fur rather then the previous three, though we retained the ability to change the colour of our fur based on our location on the moon. We also grew taller and wider in an attempt to intimidate dangerous creatures, namely the rock snakes in the mountains and the bevoor in the desert. Both are capable of killing an Altaxi, particularly the bevoor. At this time, the Altaxi were still living a subsistence existence. Resources on the surface of the moon were scare in comparison to what lay underground. Because of all these factors, it was decided to move our settlements from the surface of the moon to completely underground dwellings. This time period is known as the Time of Transition and lasted six hundred rotation cycles."

"The next time period in our history is known as the Time of Technology. Now that we were hidden from the bevoor and the rock snake, our attention could turn to building our cities. Minerals and metals were found that provided heat and energy and metal alloys were created and used to build cities in the desert and mountains. All our food production was also moved underground to our cities. A system of tunnels and transport cars that link all of our ten cities were built to encourage trade and mixing of the population among the Altaxi. Revolutions in all of the professions were made, as we could now dedicate more time to our work then before when we had been living on the surface of the moon."

"Over the rotation cycles, there were a group of Altaxi that requested to build space ships to explore the space beyond this moon. The leaders agreed, as it was felt this moon was well known and more knowledge of the universe around us would be beneficial. It was decided upon that we would build two warp capable ships, which would explore the universe around this star system to a distance of five hundred light years. These two ships leaving our moon marked the end of the time of Technology and the beginning of the Time of Exploration."

"Before I begin relating that time period of Altaxi history to you, we will have a brief period of rest to see to any of your needs and our own. If any of you wish to talk amongst yourselves, you may do so now. If any of you would like more food and drink, feel free to ask the head attendant who will fetch what you desire. If you need to use the bathroom facilities, they are located on the back wall through the only door. I will ring this bell to signal when the Welcoming Ceremony will continue. Proceed." Ve'naatis finally concluded. Then he gestured toward a small bell in front of him on the table.

McCoy rose as did Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Slater. All three of them headed toward the small door. They entered the Altaxi bathroom and paused. It was a small square room with what looked like four toilets against one wall and four black devices against another wall that had an opening large enough to stick both hands inside the device. But that was all there was in the room.

"Why are there no cubicles or toilet paper?" McCoy wondered.

"Clearly the Altaxi don't think going to the bathroom is a private activity." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"What are these devices for?" wondered Ensign Slater replied as he walked closer to the other wall.

"I wouldn't…" warned McCoy. Ensign Slater didn't touch them as he'd feared. Instead Ensign Slater chose to wave a hand over the top of one device instead. A moment later, the inside began to glow with a white light. In fact, the white light looked remarkably similar to the light of the sterilization machines that McCoy used on his hands before he would put on gloves and perform a surgery in the med bay.

"It could be some kind of sanitation device for after you are done with the toilet. Still, I can't say for certain." McCoy replied. A moment later the door opened and Ve'naatis entered.

"Is there a problem? You seem to be taking much longer then I would assume is required for the function of this room." he wondered.

"Well, there's two things actually. First, what are these devices for? Secondly, Humans tend to go the bathroom individually where no one else can see and our bathrooms are divided by gender. So Lieutenant Uhura will go alone, and then Ensign Slater and I will use the bathroom when she is finished." McCoy explained.

"So Lieutenant Uhura is female? That explains some things, but also generates questions as well. You may proceed to use the washroom in the order you have requested. As for these devices, they are sanitization machines to clean our hands once you have finished using the toilet. Just allow me to adjust the setting for your softer skin." Ve'naatis said. Then he pressed a button that was on the front of the device. The white light turned to a yellow one after a moment.

"There, that light should no longer penetrate anything but the surface of your skin." he concluded.

"I'm not a big fan of the word should at any time. May I test this myself?" asked McCoy.

"You are as protective of the others in your group as a man over his child, but you may proceed Doctor McCoy." Ve'naatis said. Gingerly, McCoy waved his hand over the device to turn it on again. Then he stuck just the tip of his finger inside. When it didn't hurt, he stuck more of his hand inside and waited. There was still no pain and as Ve'naatis had said the beam of light did not go under the skin. He withdrew his hand a moment later and looked at it closely. There had been a great deal of grey dust on his hand from their hike to this city which was now all gone.

"Well, the device is fine and it certainly cleans hands well. Lieutenant Uhura, ladies first. Ensign Slater and I will be waiting just outside the door. Just don't take too long huh?" McCoy said.

"Unlike some women, I never take a long time in the bathroom." she replied. McCoy raised an eyebrow at that statement but departed the room with Ensign Slater and Ve'naatis. The door closed behind the three men.

"Intriguing." said Ve'naatis.

"In what way?" asked Ensign Slater.

"Your gender dynamics are quite unique. I am uncertain if this is because of your alien nature or because you only have two genders as Humans and Vulcans. But I will not ask any more questions on that subject." Ve'naatis said.

"Speaking of gender dynamics, you compared me to a man protecting his child. I'm just wondering if I was supposed to be insulted or complimented." McCoy said.

"In Altaxi society, saying that an individual is as protective as a man over their child is a great compliment I assure you, Doctor McCoy. You will understand more of why that is so once the mating ceremony is discussed later in the Welcoming Ceremony." Ve'naaris explained.

"I see. Thank you then." McCoy said.

"All yours gentleman." said Lieutenant Uhura from behind them. McCoy turned suddenly.

"Give a man a little warning next time, won't you? You're clearly taking lessons on sneaking up from behind people silently from Spock, Lieutenant Uhura." McCoy said.

"Now if you'll excuse Ensign Slater and I…" McCoy concluded and entered the bathroom with the other officer.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I'm posting today instead of Sunday due to a family issue which means that I will not be available to post for the immediate future. I'll try to keep up with my update schedule on Sundays, but I can't make any promises right now.

Chapter Thirty Five

It was only a short time later when both the Altaxi and the Enterprise crew were seated at the table again. Ve'naatis cleared his throat and then rang the bell. Silence quickly fell in the room. Then Ve'naatis began to speak again.

"Now, I will resume the story of Altaxi history from where I concluded it. When we sent out space ships to explore other star system, we also realized these other races would likewise be curious about us and might come to this moon. To welcome the alien races we would likely encounter, the welcoming ceremony we are now participating in was created one rotation cycle after the space ships had left this moon."

"I am no astronomer, but I will tell you what I know of the other alien races the Altaxi have encountered thus far in our history. If any of you have further questions about these races or the Altaxi, you may ask them of the biologists, chemists, healers, fixers, leaders, and communicators during the time of questioning. Computer, turn display mode on, then display exploration contact one through eleven. Authorization Ve'naatis 35781." Ve'naatis said.

"Acknowledged and verified." came the same masculine computer voice as in the turbo lift.

"Enterprise A group, if you could turn your chairs around these holographic images will help to better explain what I will now tell you. Computer, display full exploration graphic of Scaani." Ve'naatis continued.

McCoy turned his chair to see a holographic imager embedded on the floor in front of him. The device now displayed an image of a large two metre tall red snake. Well, it looked like a snake except for the larger triangular head and the fact it had two narrow appendages high on its body and another two thicker appendages lower on its body that both ended in six short fingers. Lieutenant Uhura shifted in her chair slightly. Ve'nnatis cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"My apologies if the image unsettles you, Lieutenant Uhura. You are not the first alien or the first Altaxi to find the appearance of the Scaani unsettling. It is true they are descended from the snakes of their planet, but the Scaani have now evolved into an intelligent but suspicious race. The Scaani were the first alien race the Altaxi encountered. Given our experience with rock snakes, we were uncertain if we could trust them at first. But we soon found they had the same doubts about us."

"The Scaani are largely a race of miners, as they have a rich supply of tritanium and titanium on their planet. They refine these metals and then sell them to many other races. Never lie to a Scaani, because they remember and record every word you say. If you tell them an untruth, they will detain you until you admit why you have been less then truthful."

"If you make a trade agreement with them but then fail to uphold any of the conditions down to the smallest detail or break the trade contract, then they will kill you and the entire group who negotiated with them. Violating a trade contract in any detail is the one occasion in which murder is considered acceptable in Scaani society and so the Scaani perpetrator of such a crime will not be punished. However, the Scanni tend to be skilled negotiators and so can be reasoned with if you are both patient and prepared to make concessions. When the Altaxi say someone is as suspicious as a Scanni, it is not a compliment unless you are a guard. Computer, display full exploration graphic of the Beloon." Ve'naatis said.

The holographic image shifted from a snake like creature to a wolf like one. In contrast to the Scaani, this creature had clearly defined arms that ended in large paws with claws and was bipedal with similar clawed feet. The fur of its body was white all over, but it had retained the head and jaw structure as well as the teeth, ears and tail of a wolf. Ve'naaris began to speak again after he had paused for a drink from the cup in front of him.

"This alien race is known as the Beloon. They are descended from wolves that once roamed their moon. Because their moon is a P class one, the Beloon evolved both thick fur and the ability to eat both plants and animals in order to survive. They largely live under the surface of the planet except when they come out at night to hunt their carnivorous prey. They are an intelligent and cunning people who enjoy word play. The Altaxi term as sly as a Baloon is a common one."

"When the Altaxi first encountered the Beloon three hundred and thirty rotation cycles ago, we learned they had only just discovered impulse drive to power transports around their world. But the Beloon were not more technologically advanced at that point in their history. One of the principles our ships agreed upon before undertaking this exploration of other star systems was not to interfere in the technological development or civil war of any alien race we encountered, as we did not wish to disturb the balance of power in any star system. As a result, we left the Beloon alone at their own technological level without sharing any of our own technology. The Altaxi have since learned the Beloon have developed space ships with warp drive on their own very recently. Now, onto the next alien race the Altaxi encountered. Computer, display full exploration graphic of the Cireeni." Ve'naatis continued.

Well I'll be damned, a Humanoid mermaid, was McCoy's first thought at the image of these Cireeni. The alien had a rounded head and ears with hair on the top, a long neck with what looked like gills on both sides, and a narrow torso with long arms that ended in hands with four narrow fingers. From the torso down, there was a long, muscular, and large fish like tail with scales that were the same colour as the rest of its body. There were two images of the Cirenni now displayed. In the image of the right, the Cirenni had large breasts on its torso and longer hair, and was also slightly shorter then its companion. In contrast, the Cirenni on the left had no breasts, but a wider torso and tail and much shorter hair. McCoy wondered if they were two separate genders.

"The image on the right of the display is the male Cireeni and the image on the left of the display is the female Cireeni. Unlike the Altaxi, they only have these two genders in their society. The Cireeni are descended from large fish, as their planet is covered in ninety eight percent water with only two percent land mass of grasslands. The Cerenni cannot survive for longer then five minutes outside of the water without an environmental suit. Even then, they never walk onto the land."

"They are a peaceful people who highly value all the arts, in particular painting, music, and dance. If you encounter them, they will first ask you to sing or dance for them before they will speak with you further. They also craft jewellery and clothing which they sell widely. The Cireeni have developed cities of the metallic alloy known as tetraburnium under their oceans. All the rooms and corridors of their cities have water in them. They only eat fish and sea weed and sell what they do not eat of these foods to other worlds."

"A Cireeni opera is considered a pivotal part of their culture, and the song and dance routines in such a performance are very lyrical and pleasant to both see and hear. I should warn you however that the opera performance is extremely long, performed over one full Altaxi time of night, or what your space ship said was ten hours for your time measurement system. It is considered the height of rudeness to talk or to leave the performance at any time except for the intermission. If you do so, the Cireeni will detain you and then add you to the list of individuals they bar from the planet. So if you do not have a deep appreciation for music and dance, or a great deal of patience then do not accept their offer to perform an opera for you. It is not an offence to decline, though you are thought very odd for doing so."

"As for technology, when the Altaxi encountered the Cireeni three hundred rotation cycles ago, they told us they had developed warp drive but preferred to stay on their own home world instead. They explained this was because they were not yet capable of building space ships where they could swim freely inside their interior, and they had no desire to wear an environmental suit all the time that would constantly restrict their movement. That is all I have to say about the Cireeni. Computer, display full exploration graphic of the Delin." Ve'naatis continued speaking.

The creature in front of them had clear cat like features, with a long tail, rounded and large ears on the top of its large head, thick green fur, and a strong narrow jaw with sharp looking teeth. It was bipedal and large, seeming to be at least three metres in height. These Delin also had thick arms and legs that ended in paws with retractable claws and a massive chest and back with a short neck. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the Delin do look rather intimidating don't they Doctor McCoy? That is because the Delins are descended from a large predatory cat like creature on their world. The green fur is used as camouflage as the M class moon they inhabit is almost exclusively grasslands. They still like to hunt their own food, which is a larger version of the gellari with shorter legs. Perhaps because of this history of predation, the Delins are both smart, patient, and cunning. When they are not hunting for food, they spend their time growing or preparing it. They have become well known as cooks, both with natural food and with food that is manufactured in a lab. Food is highly valued as a sign of security in their culture. To not offer a Delin food and drink that has been grown not synthesized or to refuse an offered Delin meal of food and drink when you first meet is deeply offensive to them."

"When the Altaxi first discovered the Delin people there hundred rotation cycles ago, they had not yet developed either impulse engines or warp drive. That fact coupled with their fearsome appearance means the Delin were left alone by the Altaxi for some time after our initial contact. Now, to the next alien species the Altaxi have encountered. Computer, display full exploration graphic of the Ve'acouch." Ve'naatis stated.

Well, if a kangaroo learned to walk upright then that's probably what it would look like, was McCoy's first thought of these next aliens. The marsupial resemblance was further enhanced in his mind by the short brown fur, two pouches of skin in the front of their body, large rounded ears, a thick tail, a narrow snout, and short arms that ended in claw like hands with four fingers on each one. In contrast, their feet were broad, large and flat with no claws.

"Now, the Ve'acouch are descended from the marsupial species on their planet. As the land of the M class planet is almost exclusively desert, they will be active at night but rest during the intense heat of the day. They feed largely on shrubs as well as flowering cactus. They enjoy humour, and in fact place that quality so highly in their culture that they will request you to tell a joke when they first meet you. The Ve'acouch live on the surface in large structures of reinforced fabric and metal, which are light but strong enough to protect against the frequent stand storms. They are nomadic, as they follow the movement of the plants as the summer and winter seasons alternate. During the winter, they dig a deep cave in the sand and remain dormant to conserve energy as their food is scare during this time. They only emerge onto the surface when there is abundant plant life during the summer months."

"When the Altaxi first encountered the Ve'accouch two hundred and fifty rotation cycles ago, we at first dismissed them as intelligent but primitive as they did not have the same level of technology as the Altaxi at that time. However, we were surprised when they not only recognized all our technology but also knew how to both use and repair it. They told us they have a fascination and skill with tools of all kinds, but as a species prefer to live a more simplistic life. They would rather other races come to them rather then venturing out into the galaxy themselves."

"As a result of this skill with technology, many other races now come to the home world of the Ve'accouch if they require repairs. They have built a large shipyards underground to accommodate them. If you do make contact with the Ve'asccouch, after asking to hear a joke from you they will then ask to tour your spaceship. If you refuse or do not show or explain them every room on it, they will think you are hiding something or are hostile and will drive you off their planet. Now for the sixth alien species the Altaxi have encountered. Computer, display the full exploration graphic of the Ursinoid." Ve'naatis said.

McCoy had never told anyone except Jim, but he'd never been particularly fond of bears. That was because of a childhood trip to the Rocky Mountains of Colorado where him and his sister Donna had spotted a bear in the distance on a hike. The bear hadn't approached them, but it did raise up on its hind legs and look at them for what felt like minutes before making a grunting noise and shuffling away. Ever since he'd been wary of anything that looked like a bear, and these Ursinoids sure looked like they were descended from bears. It wasn't just the wide and broad body that was almost three metres in height and covered in brown fur. This alien also had sharp retractable claws on both their four fingered hands and broad feet, not to mention the strong snout with large fangs. McCoy mentally added these Ursinoids to the list of aliens he wouldn't want to encounter in a dark alley at night on any world.

"You are not the first alien or Altaxi to find the Ursinoids intimidating, Doctor McCoy. They are an intelligent but a very surly race. However, all races in this area of space put up with their brooding temperament because the Ursinoids also happen to have an extensive amount of dilithium on their world. They largely spend their time in mining this resource and selling it to others. Just as with the Scaani, ensure you keep any trade contract you establish with them to the last detail or they will kill you and all your negotiating party. Those Ursinoids who are not miners are largely guards who protect their settlements. These guards have plasma weapons that only have one setting, specifically kill. So do not provoke one under any circumstances. They have two genders, and the females are just as large and fierce as their males. As surly as an Ursinoid is a major insult. Do not speak it in their hearing unless you want to fight with them. That would be a fight I suspect you would lose, as they can ran much faster then their large build would suggest."

Ve'naaris cleared his throat and then took another drink from the cup in front of him before he continued talking. Damn, and he thought Jim could go on at length when he was drunk or trying to be diplomatic, thought McCoy. But that was nothing compared to Ve'naatis.

"Computer, display the full exploration graphic of the Kanar." Ve'naaris requested.

The large body of the Ursiniod was replaced by an image of what looked liked a bipedal lizard to McCoy. It was about a metre in height with yellow scales all over its body. The hands and feet were both small and had five digits. The tail was narrow and trailed to the floor. The back looked like it had some kind of spiny projections that extended from the bottom of the tail until the head. As for the head, it had a flat top with a large mouth and small ears on both sides. In comparison to the ears, the eyes were large. It didn't look all that threatening, but McCoy had learned quickly in Starfleet that size was no measure of how fierce or dangerous an alien or creature was.

"These aliens are known as the Kanar. They are descended from the lizards that populate the extensive arid woodlands of their planet. When they are not climbing trees, they are often sunning themselves on rocks. The Kanar are telepaths, but they consider it a crime to enter someone else's mind without their permission. Instead, they prefer to observe an individual closely for some time before they speak. So if you find one looking at you intently do not take offence to such an action. The Kanar told us they use this period of observation to wait and see who is a threat to them. As the Kanar say, enemies reveal themselves soon enough while friends take time to discover."

"Their underground cities are built of monotanium. The Kanar have also built a space station of their own and called it Star Station one three six. That space station is four hundred light years from this moon. Star Station one three six is the only starbase from this moon to the Maphin star system nine hundred light years away. Speaking of the Maphin, I will tell you more about then. That is, what I can, as they are an extremely reclusive race. Computer, display exploration graphic of the Maphin." Ve'naatis said.

The alien that appeared next reminded McCoy of a dolphin, which was a creature he'd always liked. These Maphin had a curved head with a blow hole, a streamlined body with a dorsal fin and two flippers on either side of its body that ended in short hands with four long fingers. They did not have legs, but instead of a tail fin they had large webbed feet. They were completely blue in colour with what looked like sharp teeth in their large and pointed mouth. He wondered how much time they spent out of the water, or if they were like the Cireeni and never came out of the water at all?

"When the Altaxi first encountered the Maphin, we found their world consisted of ninety five percent water and five percent land mass. There was no structures on the land, and so we scanned under the water. We found extensive linked structures built of tritanium, victurium and tetraburnium. Using that combination of metal alloys to build structures is to my knowledge unique to the Maphin."

"They contacted us and wondered why we disturbing them. When we told them we were exploring the wider galaxy around us, they replied they preferred to focus on the inner self. They spend their lives in philosophical and spiritual reflection and let other races deal with the material concerns of the galaxy. They also explained they have developed a great deal of technology, which is another reason they prefer to remain in seclusion, as they put it. We left them to their solitude, and it was some time before we had contact with the Maphin again. The Maphin were the last alien race we encountered during the Time of Technology, and then both Altaxi ships were sent back to this moon so the Altaxi could process this knowledge before we decided if we wished to venture even further into the galaxy with a more advanced spaceship. But outside circumstances soon decided that for us. Before I begin the telling of the next period of Altaxi history, we will take another short break. I will ring the bell as before when the welcoming ceremony is ready to resume." Ve'naatis concluded and rose. Many of the Altaxi also did so and some chose to walk around the room. McCoy turned to Spock.

"Well, I suspect the Altaxi have never heard of the phrase don't stand on ceremony huh?" McCoy asked.

"I suspect not Doctor. Even though the Altaxi are extremely verbose, I have found what they have related to us thus far to be most interesting." Spock replied.

"Me too. Sure, they have a tendency to go on at length but at least it hasn't been boring." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"Yeah, I'm certainly not falling asleep so far. Even though the sun has probably set by now on this moon." Ensign Slater said.

"Ensign Slater, if you are tired and wondering how much longer the welcoming ceremony will last, I can tell you there is only two more periods in our history to relate. Then we will explain our ceremonies, after which there will be the time of questioning. We will give you all a sedative to ensure you have pleasant rest, then will escort you to your quarters where you will remain until the next time of light."

"Speaking of which, I have arranged for your entire group to be in one room for your rest. There are privacy screens between each bed of course. Or if you would prefer to be more secluded I can arrange for each of you to have smaller individual rooms. The Altaxi could even provide a couples room for Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura if they wished to be alone. Oh, my apologies if I spoke out of turn. I did not mean to offend either of you." Ve'naatis hastily concluded at the raised eyebrow of Spock and surprised face of Lieutenant Uhura.

"I'm not offended and neither is Commander Spock, but we are both surprised how you knew we were a romantic couple when we haven't told you." Lieutenant Uhura said.

"You may ask that question during the time of questioning if you wish, and I will answer it then Lieutenant Uhura. Before then, I cannot reveal the biological information of the Altaxi to a stranger. Speaking of the ceremony, we should resume." Ve'naatis said and swiftly went back to the table.

McCoy sat back in his chair. He was very curious as to how Ve'naatis knew Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were a couple. They hadn't even touched each other since the Altaxi had seen them other then briefly on the hand while they were waiting to enter that door into the city. McCoy suspected that was because Lieutenant Uhura was slightly apprehensive around snakes and Spock would have wanted to soothe her after the appearance of that rock snake. But that touch had been very brief and fleeting. McCoy would not have even noticed it himself if he hadn't happened to turn his head away from that Altaxi climbing that rock face. Before he could think on the matter any further, Ve'naatis rang the bell, everyone took their seats, and silence fell on the room again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

"The next chapter of Altaxi history is a grim one, and is known as the Galactic War. It began thus. One rotation cycle after our space ships had returned to this moon we received reports of an alien race that had attacked both the Scaani and Ursinoid shipyards and destroyed them. At the time, the Scaani or the Ursionoids did not have a name for these creatures, but said they were smart, focused, and easily prone to violence. We later learned this alien race was called the Ra'veni. Computer, display galactic war graphic one through four. Authorization Ve'naatis 35781." Ve'naatis said.

"Confirmed. Next authorization required." the computer stated.

"Computer, display galactic war graphic one through four. Authorization Ce'melltis 26014." said the Altaxi who had been introduced as the head leader of this city.

"Confirmed. Next authorization required." the computer intoned.

"Computer, display galactic war graphic one through four. Authorization We'loonris 19563. Begin with graphic one." said the Altaxi who had been introduced as the head guard of the city.

"Confirmed and verified." the computer acknowledged.

The next moment, the holographic imager displayed a picture that sent a chill down McCoy's spine. This creature in front of them was clearly descended from some species of giant spider. The creature had nine legs, three on each side of its thorax and three in the back of its thorax. The legs and the thorax were long, muscular, and completely covered in a thick black exoskeleton. The triangular head was large and had two rows of compound eyes, with three eyes on each side of the head. There were two narrow slots below those eyes that could have been ears. There was no nose to speak of, and the mouth was large, with a strong jaw and fangs that looked like they could easily tear a limb off. Just like the Ursinoids, McCoy mentally added this creature to the list of aliens he didn't want to find on his way back from a bar late at night on any world.

"These are the Ra'veni. Shortly after the Scaani and Ursinoid shipyards had been destroyed, the leaders of the Altaxi, Scaani, Beloon, Cireeni, Delin, Ve'acouch, Ursinoid, and Kanar peoples held an urgent meeting to discuss what to do with this threat. Any alien race that was strong enough to successfully attack both the Scaani and Urisonid fleetyards must be an advanced one, and we knew that none of us alone could defeat them. Not all wanted to risk open war however."

"So as a compromise, it was decided that crew from all of the above mentioned worlds would use the recently returned Altaxi ships to seek out the Ra'veni and see if any negotiation or reasoning with them was possible. The Altaxi sent one ship to the Scanni home world and the other to the Ursinoid home world. The crews of both ships were rapidly killed by the Ra'veni, and the two ships themselves were taken away to a then unknown location. With the loss of one thousand lives came the clear knowledge the only thing the Ra'veni cared for was advanced technology and not intelligent life."

"As a result, the Altaxi, Scaani, Beloon, Cireeni, Delin, Ve'couch, Ursinoid and Kanar formed a military alliance to prevent the Ra'veni from coming to our home worlds. That effort was ultimately unsuccessful. We approached the Maphin to ask them to join us in this alliance but they declined. They told us that only the weak were conquered and they were not weak. So the Maphin did not fear the Ra'veni or need the assistance of any of our races to fight them." Ve'naaris paused and then took a drink from the glass the attendant had refilled during the break. Then he resumed talking in a solemn tone of voice.

"The war that followed against the Ra'veni was devastating to all members of the military alliance. The Ursinoids soon discovered that although energy weapons were useless against the Ra'veni at any setting, plasma weapons were much more effective. However, a Ra'veni's saliva and venom was quickly discovered to be corrosive enough to kill very fast. The later could be expelled from their mouth to a distance of ten feet at their targets. Our healers and biologists did their best to develop an anti venom, but were unsuccessful until the very last stages of the war."

"The Ra'veni kept their attacks solely on our starships at first. There were massive casualties on our side, and very few on theirs until we began to use photon torpedoes with a higher explosive yield and ablative hull plating on our ships. Then the tide of the battle began to turn. But it was not enough. By forty two rotation cycles into the war, our entire starship fleet was destroyed at the cost of many lives."

"With the shipyards on Ve'acouch being deemed too insecure to build new ships from, the alliance needed a different place from which to rebuild our forces. One rotation cycle later, that place finally became operational, the Kanar space station designated as one three six. Computer, display war graphic two."

The image displayed was that of a large metallic cylinder with eight long arms attached to it that stretched out into space. There were rotating gun platforms where the arms began, as well as at the top and bottom of the cylinder. In addition, there looked like phaser banks at periodic intervals on all sides of the cylinder and on all eight arms.

"Kanar Star Station one three six will certainly not win any awards for aesthetics, but the station proved to be a formidable fighting force. That was partly because of the three layers of the hull. The first was tritianium thick enough to block all sensor probes. The second layer was victurium thick enough to block all transporters. The third layer was monotanium. The star base used the most advanced shielding and hull plating we had at the time. As for weapons, the gun platforms on the top and bottom of the cylinder and the arms had high yield photon torpedoes. There were phaser banks on every level of the station, as well as on each of the arms."

"The Ra'veni immediately tried to take control of this station with all of their fleet. For five rotation cycles, they mounted a continuous assault on the star station. The star station suffered heavy damage but was never breached. It also proved to destroy about half of the Ra'veni fleet. So the Ra'veni next decided to attack the one race they had so far completely left alone, that of the Maphin. Computer, display war graphic number three." The images that were displayed now changed. One the right was a pristine network of thick metallic interconnected tunnels and rooms underwater. The left showed those tunnels and rooms nearly destroyed.

"The image on your right is the capital city of Maphin, also named Maphin, which was taken before the attack. The image on your left is after the attack was concluded. At first, the Ra'veni had no success at breaking through the thick hull of the Maphin cities. But this only encouraged the Ra'veni to continue trying as they were certain this meant there was advanced technology there."

"For thirty six rotation cycles, the Ra'veni continually assaulted Maphin with all of their fleet. Some members of the alliance wanted to assist the Maphin, but we had our own wounded to deal with. The Ursisoids made the point that if the Maphin did not think they needed our assistance, then why should we give it to them? So the alliance did nothing to assist the Maphin until the Ra'veni had left their world, with only a quarter of their fleet still intact but with no Maphin technology."

"However, when the alliance came to the Maphin home world after the Ra'veni fleet had left to see how they had fared in the attack, we found them to be an unexpected ally. While the Maphin had not suffered very many deaths during this assault, they were outraged that a foreign power would try and take their technology for themselves. That is because they told us the Maphin hold technology itself to be almost sacred for the advancements it had produced in their society. So the Maphin agreed to join our military alliance to prevent another attack on their home world. This turned out to be the turning point for our eventual victory."

"But although the Ra'veni had lost a good part of their fleet on both the assault on Star Station one three six and Maphin, they were not so willing to stop fighting. They simply changed their tactics. With the new space ships still under construction at Star Station one three six, the Ra'veni decided to turn their attention to the home planets of the military alliance worlds. By now, each world of the alliance had a standing military force, comprised of the guards of all worlds and new recruits from every race we had managed to train. If you were old enough to be considered an adult on your world, then you were old enough to be considered a guard. Computer display war graphic four." Ve'naatis continued. McCoy instantly recognized a shipyards. Or at least that's what he thought the image was.

"But before I begin a discussion of such events, I will inform you about the whole reason for the war in the first place. One rotation cycle before the attack on the Maphin ended, the Altaxi finally discovered the fate of the first two spaceships that had attempted to negotiate with the Ra'veni. Our guards had tracked the Ra'veni to a moon thousands of light years away, where they discovered a technology processing facility, as the Ra'veni called it. Essentially, it was a scrapyards where every piece of the ship down to the hull plating was taken carefully apart and then sold to their buyers. We could have investigated further into who those buyers were, but we knew they would not give any of our technology back. Those who are not willing to ask where their merchandise comes from never do. The Altaxi and other member worlds in the alliance did not wish to start a war on two fronts, one to defend our home worlds, and the other to retrieve our technology."

"So it was decided our priority should be to defend our civilian population. But while we anticipated the Ra'veni would go for the most advanced technology first, then move onto all the other technology, there was one aspect we failed to consider. Namely, how ruthlessness a Ra'veni could be. On the spaceships, the Ra'veni had killed the entire crew quickly and efficiently before taking what remained of the ship away by tractor beam. The ground war that followed was very different. It took the Ra'veni twenty four rotation cycles to defeat the military forces of the alliance worlds. They did not care for prisoners as they considered surrender a sign of weakness. If you surrendered, they immediately killed you. So anyone who fought the Ra'veni knew the fight would only end with them dead or the Ra'veni dead first."

"Once our military forces were defeated, the Ra'veni turned their attention to our cities. They fired upon us with a constant barrage of phaser fire to start, which would weaken the structure of our cities. Then the ground forces would move into the cities. The Ra'veni focused their troop fire on four groups of individuals. They were guards, who had weapons against them, fixers, who had access to technology and who were quite willing to defend it, healers, both because they too had technology and because the Ra'veni considered the sick and dying as weak and therefore a target, and the children, because they had no desire for the next generation to wage war upon them. In all, these four groups of society on all alliance worlds lost between ten and thirty percent of their population during this first wave of assaults, which lasted for twelve continuous rotation cycles."

"After that, the Ra'veni took one rotation cycle to pull back their military forces. All of the alliance member worlds feared this meant they were preparing for a final assault. The Maphin had been horrified at such massive loss of life, both their own and others, as they hold life to be sacred just as much as technology. So the Maphin agreed to do what they could to protect the remaining population of the alliance. Their world had suffered the least. So all children were sheltered on the Maphin home world as well as the healers and their patients. All remaining fixers relocated to Star Station one three six in order to finalize the construction of the war fleet. We wished to fight the Ra'veni both in space and on the ground, in the hope their forces would be spread so thin that victory was possible."

"The final battle was a victory for our side. The Urisoids say that in a war, neither side truly wins. It is only one side who either surrenders or completely destroys the other. We knew the Ra'veni would not accept or offer any surrender. So we felt that destroying their capacity to make war itself was our only option. At massive loss of life, the alliance was able to destroy all Ra'veni spaceships and defeat their ground forces. All Ra'veni survivors were sent to a long term Kanar detention facility on a K class moon fifty light years from Star Station one three six. At that point, there were only one thousand Ra'veni still alive. Two rotation cycles after they arrived, the Ra'veni killed the Kanar guards and escaped the detention facility. But no life can survive for long on the surface of a K class planet without an environmental suit, and so they all died before they could reach a Kanar spaceship located outside the pressure dome. According to the Kanar no escape attempts from that detention facility after that incident have been made. Thus ends the time of the Galactic War."

"One rotation cycle later begins the time we are currently in, the Time of Simplicity. It was then decided to hold a meeting of all of the leaders of the alliance on Devin. It was agreed that what had begun as a military alliance would also become an economic, technological, and cultural one. We would exchange information, technology, and peoples in an effort both to better understand each other and ensure that peace would remain in this sector of space. The name for the organization we chose was the Planetary Alliance. The members were the Altaxi, the Scaani, the Beloon, the Cireeni, the Delin, the Ve'acouch,, the Ursionoid, the Kanar, and the Maphin."

"Some races, such as the Scaani and the Ursionoid wished to rebuild as soon as possible with as much technology as possible in order to prevent another attack. Others, such as the Altaxi and the Ve'acouch wished to retain a more simplistic culture, though not one that excluded technology entirely. So the Maphin came up with a compromise. All technology of each member world was made available freely in order to rebuilt our cities and feed our populations. Each race would take what technology they wished and leave what they did not care for."

"It took the Altaxi some time to decide what technology to take. Before this time, the Altaxi had always been a peaceful people. The Galactic War was the first war our race had participated in. So it was decided we would take technology that was either useful or beneficial. We primarily focused on technology that would hide our cities from orbit in case other aliens attacked again. We also equipped all our guards with plasma weapons. It was also decided that medical equipment as well as devices and areas used to create and to grow food was beneficial. Fortunately the Ra'veni had left our herd animals and agricultural fields alone, so we still had that means of food production as well. Astronomical, biological, chemical, and geological laboratories and equipment were also retained. Scanning and communication devices were also kept, though they are not worn by the Altaxi unless there is a professional reason to do so."

"After the war, no Altaxi wished to use transporter technology because that is how the Ra'veni troops had arrived on our world. So instead we focused on reinforcing our transport system inside our cities and the tunnel system that connects our cities with faster passenger tubes. We also built a fleet of impulse powered shuttle cars which are used for above surface transport and to dock with any spaceships in orbit. Warp capable ships were built so that the Altaxi could continue to visit other Alliance worlds and join the Planetary Alliance defence fleet of spaceships. Wider galactic exploration beyond the territory of Planetary Alliance space is not a priority for the Altaxi at this time. Thus ends our current history. We will take another short break before De'avintis will begin a discussion of Altaxi ceremonies. I will ring the bell to resume the Welcoming Ceremony." Ve'anntis concluded and then rose.

"Well, that explains why the Altaxi were so suspicious of our technology and us when we arrived." Ensign Meadows said.

"It sure does. I hate war of any kind." Ensign Slater said.

"I agree. These Ra'veni sound especially vicious. I can understand attacking a guard or an engineer given this war was fought over technology. But what kind of monster targets children and doctors? That is just hideous and barbaric." McCoy said.

"Yes it is. But did anyone else notice that Ve'anntis said this war with the Ra'veni wasn't over, only that it ended? If there's no truce, then how the Altaxi be sure that there won't be a war starting again?" wondered Lieutenant Uhura.

"Lieutenant Uhura, to this day the Planetary Alliance maintains guard posts on every member world and several fleets of ships on patrol throughout Planetary Alliance space to monitor for Ra'veni or other unidentified ships. That is how we were able to detect your spaceship approaching this moon and make preparations for a potential visit before you arrived. Believe me when I say that if any Ra'veni ships or individuals were discovered they would be immediately destroyed. None of the Planetary Alliance members wish to break the peace that we have enjoyed for the last twelve rotation cycles since the final battle with the Ra'veni. But there are some enemies that never give up fighting, both because it is in their biological nature and because they know no other life. That is the very essence of who a Ra'veni is. Have you never met another alien species who will not surrender and will fight until they are victorious or are all dead?" Ve'naatis said.

"Well, when you put it like that Ve'naatis these Ra'veni do seem to have some things in common with the Klingons. The Federation has been at war with them from time to time since we were founded." Lieutenant Uhura conceded.

"So then you understand that sometimes there cannot be peace, only an end to open war. All of us hope the Ra'veni never return, but we cannot afford to neglect the possibility that they will do so. Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the washroom facilities." Ve'naatis said.

Before McCoy could think of a response to that, Ve'naatis had sat down and run the bell again. The Altaxi welcoming ceremony is not the longest one my ass, McCoy thought. But at least the chairs in this room were very comfortable, he concluded.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

The Altaxi who had been introduced as De'avintis cleared his throat once everyone had sat down.

"Greetings to both my fellow Altaxi and to the Enterprise A crew. I am De'vainitis, and I serve as master of ceremonies for this city. That means I organize all ceremonies except for the informal ceremonies which I do not keep track of. I or one of my associates attend all formal ceremonies that occur in this city."

"To begin a discussion of formal ceremonies in the life of an Altaxi, let us start when a new Altaxi enters the world. Once the mother is informed of her child's birth, she and one my associates attend the father in a private area of sickbay. The father and mother will announce the child's family name and gender verbally after which time that information is entered into our public records in the computer. Until the child's coming of age ceremony, he or she does not have a given name only a family name and a gender. Choosing that given name for him or herself from the approved list of names during the coming of age ceremony signifies that the child is now an adult. Until this time, the Altaxi is addressed as my son or my daughter if you are the parents of the child and simply child if you are not."

"The next major ceremony that a child learns is the greeting ceremony. This greeting ceremony must be performed with all of the members of the child's family before it is done with any acquaintances of the parents or family. It is also important the child understands the ceremony for themselves. This is why the greeting ceremony is not taught until the child enters formal education at the age of thirty six rotation cycles. Before this time, they are raised by the child's father alone in the family home and no visitors are allowed unless the child's father requests it."

"Once the child enters larger public life when he or she starts formal education, this greeting ceremony is then repeated with each new acquaintance before any other conversation is done. Addressing someone without this ceremony is considered a major source of rudeness in Altaxi culture. If you persist in an informal mode of conversation they will walk away. So if you do agree to participate in a tour of Number One then keep this in mind. The Altaxi may come across as rude but it is merely that we do not address others informally until the formalities have been done first. Any subsequent conversations after the greeting ceremony has been performed can be as informal or formal as you wish."

"The next major ceremony an Altaxi will experience is the mating ceremony at one hundred and twenty rotation cycles. This marks the first time an Altaxi, both male and female, is sexually mature. The female will undergo a series of biological changes that makes her fertile and those changes in return will trigger biological changes in half the male population. You see, the ris males only produce female children while the tis males only produce male children. After this first mating season the female will have a mating season every five years. Those males who are not raising a child at the time and who are the right gender attend, both from this city and from every other city on this planet. This inviting of large numbers of representatives from all families to the mating ceremony is to encourage the widest possible mixing of the Altaxi population. As a result the number of males who attend a mating ceremony is quite often in the hundreds of thousands for each mating. A full mating chamber can hold up to one million males."

"To begin this mating ceremony, the female will put on a covering cloth over her genitals which is the only time an Altaxi male or female wears any clothes. She will then be attended by both a tis male and a ris male, one in front of her and one behind her. Both males carry staff with bells on both ends. The female will walk through every level of the city from the top to the bottom with her attendants making noise with the staffs to clear the way for her to the mating chamber. This is to alert all males in the city of her availability. They will follow her to the mating chamber if they are the right individuals."

"If you hear a mating party approaching it is considered required to stop what you are doing and bow your head with your hands facing palm up, like so." De'vainitis stopped talking then stood up and paused to demonstrate this stance. Then he,continued talking after he had sat back down.

"Look at the floor until the mating party is past and then you may resume your activities. This gesture is done as a mark of respect for the Altaxi female who creates all life. If the female is a prominent one then other females will line the corridor to witness the mating party pass."

"Once the mating party has entered the mating chamber they proceed to the front where the mating display chair is. Before she sits down in the chair the female removes her covering cloth and hands it to her ris attendant. Then the tis attendant will shake his staff. The rut begins once the female has sat down. Two by two each of the males will come to the front. The female will watch throughout."

"The rut as it is called is meant to symbolize strength. The two males use their bodies to display who is strongest by butting foreheads, interlocking horns, stamping hooves, and grappling with their hands, arms and legs until one male falls onto the floor onto his back. Once his back touches the floor whether or not he gets up again, that male is eliminated from mating with the female. The next pair of males then goes into rut and so on. This rut continues until there are only two males who have not been defeated by anyone else. The male that wins the final rut is the one who mates with the female. Once the rut is over the ris attendant shake his staff once. Then the female and winning male retreat to a private room to complete the mating. They will not emerge from this room for the time period of three times of light and three times of dark. Food and washroom facilities are provided for them. They are left alone in complete privacy to conceive the next generation of Altaxi."

"As you can imagine with this many males the mating ceremony takes considerable time. Often other females enjoy observing the males from the observation room above the mating chamber in order to assess their own potential future mates. That is why the mating ceremony is the longest in all of Altaxi society."

"A pregnancy from the mating ceremony will result in about eighty percent of matings. The male carries the child to term after being impregnated by the female and then the man will give birth five rotation cycles later. From that point on the males are primarily responsible for raising the child until the coming of age ceremony."

"The only time a male does not look after his child is during times of dormancy for the ris or tis, when the child will be supervised by the female. The father will not mate with any female until his child has undergone the coming of age ceremony. After that ceremony the male again enters the pool of available males for the next time of mating. It is common for tis males to have eight to ten children in their lifetime while ris males typically have half that number. This results in males being twice as numerous as females in Altaxi society."

"The next major ceremony for an Altaxi is that of the coming of age ceremony. Once an Altaxi has undergone their first mating ceremony they are now considered an adult. This coming of age ceremony is where the individual Altaxi not only choose their first name for themselves but they declare the profession they choose to go into."

"Formal education to enter this chosen profession is then undertaken for the next twenty four rotation cycles. An apprenticeship under a senior member of this profession is then undertaken for a further thirty six rotation cycles. After both these periods are done the profession ceremony is held to mark the entry into the working life of the Altaxi. From that day forward he or she is considered equal with all other workers in that profession regardless of experience, age, or gender."

"Females dominate the following professions: weavers, merchants, astronomers, healers, cooks, teachers, communicators, and judges. Females are the only legislators, those who sit on the Council of Families. All females are welcome if they choose to join other male dominated professions. The male dominated professions are as follows: biologist, chemist, geologist, guard, leader, artist, historian, philosopher, harvester, miner, and fixer. As with females men can enter all female dominated professions except for being a legislator. These are all the professions in Altaxi society."

"The next formal ceremony is that of the old age ceremony. This is undertaken not to mark the end of an Altaxi's working life as an Altaxi will work in their profession until death. Rather it is to mark the end of an Altaxi's reproductive life when they are no longer able to have children. Typically this occurs approximately six hundred rotation cycles from the time of their first mating season. It is also an opportunity to celebrate the younger generation who will go on after you are dead."

"The next formal ceremony in Altaxi society is that of the departure and return ceremony. This is a formal name for the ceremony that happens when an Altaxi dies which is typically at four hundred rotation cycles after the old age ceremony. After the body has been embalmed to prevent decay and encased in a plain wood box it is escorted by the head of the family from the bottom of the city to the top. All members of that family in order from the closest biological connection to the least of the biological connection of that family will follow behind the deceased. If you see a funeral procession then raise your head to the ceiling and place your hands fully extended with your palms facing down, like so." De'vainitis again stood up and paused to demonstrate, then took a long drink from the cup in front of him before he sat down and continued talking.

"Continue looking at the ceiling until the funeral procession has passed then you may resume your former activities. This gesture is done as a sign of respect for the Altaxi who is now deceased."

"Once they reach the area of remembrance the entire family of the individual is joined by a representative of all of the other families as well as the head of the profession the deceased worked in. The head of the deceased family and well as the head of the profession will give a short speech about the life of the deceased Altaxi. After that, any other in attendance may come to the front and share a brief recollection of the deceased. This time of sharing lasts no more then one segment of time. Then the head of the profession and any member of the family that does not have a biological connection to the deceased of less then three connections will leave the room."

"Next comes the return ceremony immediately following. The deceased is carried outside the city to a burning place which is usually located only a short distance away from the city. A pyre of wood is made and the deceased is put on the top of it. Then the whole structure is set alight after being doused in a special liquid that dampens smell. While the deceased and wood is burning the family are meant to take time to reflect on the fact that we all come from the earth and we are all destined to return to the earth. The Altaxi do not have a belief in the afterlife or any God but we do believe strongly in the cycle of life to death. By that I mean that Altaxi believe each being in the universe is here for only a finite amount of time and so it is best to make use of your life to do good in the world around you. Though that legacy can come in many forms."

"Once the deceased and the pyre have finished burning, what remains of the deceased are gathered and placed in what is known as a memorial box which is made of a long lasting metal that will not tarnish or stain with time. The boxes are carved with the full name of the individual, his or her profession, the rotation cycle of birth, and the rotation cycle of death. For the heads of Families the family crest is also placed on the box. These boxes are then taken black to the top of the city where they are placed in a vault of remembrance. Each family has their own vault. This action concludes the departure and return ceremony."

"All family members are expected to return for at least one segment of time every six rotation cycles with their children to tell them the stories of the families members who died before the children were born. In this way family history is passed down to the next generation. Such a time is called the remembrance ceremony and lasts for one segment of time. That is the last of the formal ceremonies in Altaxi society." De'avintis concluded then took another drink before he resumed talking.

"Now, the informal ceremonies in Altaxi ceremonies are not strictly ceremonies but compromise of formal greetings in certain social situations. The arrival ceremony, the parting ceremony, the reunion ceremony, the dormancy ceremony, and the tea ceremony are all informal ceremonies which can be undertaken by any Altaxi."

"The arrival ceremony is done when an Altaxi enters another Altaxi city for the first time. They will speak as follows: I am a stranger here but I come in peace. May I be welcomed into this place? to which the guard will reply: You come in peace and so you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

"The parting ceremony is done when two Altaxis who are either close family members such as parents and children or close friends leave the other for a period that will last at least seven times of light. The departing Altaxi will say: I leave in peace. Wish me a good journey. To which the other Altaxi replies: I see you leave in peace and good journey to you."

"The reunion ceremony is performed when two Altaxi who are close, both in bonds of biology or friendship have not seen each other for a period of at least one rotation cycle. The returning Altaxi says: I have been gone for some time. Do you still welcome me to this place? To which the other Altaxi will say: You have indeed been gone for some time. That is why I welcome you back warmly to this place."

"The dormancy ceremony is the same for all three genders. You see, the Altaxi are active eighty percent of the time and rest the remaining twenty percent of the time. Unlike other aliens this period of rest is done all at once and at different times for each of the three genders. This is to ensure at least two genders are always active. The dormancy lasts for one rotation cycle. The Altaxi in question begins their cycle of dormancy by telling the healer: I am weary and I need to rest now to restore myself. To which the healer will reply: Rest and I will watch over you until you are restored. Once the dormancy period is over, the healer will say: You have rested for a full rotation cycle. Do you feel fully restored? To which the Altaxi will reply: I am now fully restored. You have my thanks for your care during this time."

"Finally, the tea ceremony is performed when a meeting is called in a work environment or when friends and family wish to engage in social conversation in each other's private dwellings. A pot of tea made with kavas root is prepared then poured into a cup in front of each of the participants. The leader of the group in a work environment or the individual who wishes to speak first to begin a social conversation will lift their glass and say: Just as this root nourished our ancestors may the drink of this root nourish us now. Then all present drink the entire cup. After that has been done the individual who spoke will speak again as follows: We are now all nourished. Conversation may begin."

"Then the topic you wish to discuss will begin to be spoken about. The tea ceremony is the last of the informal Altaxi ceremonies. It is now time for the Enterprise group to ask two questions of any of the Altaxi after which time the Altaxi will ask two questions of the Enterprise group. We will proceed in order of seniority. Commander Spock, you will speak first, followed by Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater, then finally Ensign Meadows. We will address our questions to you in the same order. You may begin Commander Spock and thank you for your patience." De'veintis concluded.

"No thanks are required De'veinitis. Your explanation of Altaxi ceremony was quite thorough and interesting. My first question is as follows and it is directed to Ve'naatis. How did you know that Lieutenant Uhura and I were a romantic couple?" Spock asked. The Altaxi in question cleared his throat.

"You see Commander Spock, the nose of an Altaxi is extremely sensitive when it comes to blood chemistry and hormone levels. The first was likely evolutionary so we could be able to smell the approach of the rock snakes and bevoor, who are both iron blooded. That would assist us to stay away from those predators. That is how we were able to tell you had copper based blood that smelled like the gellari while the rest of the Enterprise A group had iron based blood that smelled like the bevoor. But we could not reveal that to strangers until the welcoming ceremony."

"As for being able to detect current hormone levels that is due to our mating drive. The hormone levels in a male begins to rise two times of light before the mating ceremony of an available female and will peak during his time of rut. Then hormone levels go down sharply after the mating ceremony and reach their lowest point right before dormancy. After dormancy hormone levels rapidly rise again to a certain level that remains unchanged until the next mating season. We could smell such recent mating hormones on both yourself and Lieutenant Uhura which confused us until she revealed that she was female. She is not an Altaxi and so would be free to mate whenever she wished to. If she was your long term mate that would explain your instinctive protective consideration toward her." Ve'naatis explained. Spock nodded curtly. McCoy noticed a brief green flush to his ears and wondered if he was blushing at the frankness of this explanation.

Well, I never thought I'd see the day an alien made Spock blush about his sex life, thought McCoy. But he knew that both Spock and Lieutenant Uhura valued their privacy so he wouldn't mention this in the mission report.

"I see. My second question is as follows and is directed to your leader Ce'melltis. Vulcans do not require rest as often as Humans but we do require periods of mediation when we can be alone and centre our thoughts. Is there any place in this city that might be suitable for such an action?" Spock wondered after he had paused to take a deep breath.

"Let me think for a moment Commander Spock. Number One ends in an area that overlooks a large cavern which we call the Great Chasm. There is an observation room there with windows on one wall that extend from the bottom of the room to the top of the ceiling of the room. The room is only used for private conversation. I could see to it that a guard could be placed outside the door to ensure privacy for as long as you wish."

"Speaking of rooms I was hoping that I could lead you and your entire group on a tour of Number One tomorrow after the second meal. It would be my pleasure to show you all of this city. The time between the first meal of the day and the second meal would be spent in meetings with each of your respective counterparts where you might ask as many questions as you wished as well as being able to observe their work. That would mean Doctor McCoy would meet with our healers, Lieutenant Uhura with our communicators, yourself with our astronomers, Ensign Slater with our biologists, and Ensign Meadows with our guards." Ce'melltis offered.

"I too would enjoy such a meeting and a tour of this city. We must confirm that we will be able to say longer then planetary sunrise with our leader Captain Kirk." Spock replied.

"Then I await his decision. Doctor McCoy, it is your turn to ask questions now." Ve'naatis said.

"Finally! I mean, thank you for your hospitality so far. I do have two questions. My first was more of a request actually. I'd like to be able to scan one of the Altaxi females with one of my medical tools called a diagnostic wrap." McCoy said. He tried to moderate his tone at Lieutenant Uhura's sharp glare. Dammit, he was a doctor not a diplomat, he thought.

"Greetings Doctor McCoy. My name is Te'relldis and I am the head healer of this city. I will consent to your scan. Where would you wish me to stand?" came the voice of an Altaxi from the end of the U shaped table where they had all been sitting.

"Just stand at the end of the table there and give me a few moments. This won't hurt at all." McCoy said as he grabbed the diagnostic wrap and then walked over to the female Altaxi. She stood still while he opened the wrap and began to run it over her. Te'relldis's body was wider then the male Altaxi in the room and her horns were more narrow and curled into her head in comparison to the longer and wider horns that jutted out from the male's head. As he'd expected the broad hands and cloven feet all had a hard shell completely around them with inner traction pads. That shell was thick enough over the traction pads that no sweat or other body fluid would transfer to anyone by touch.

When he had scanned Ve'naatis McCoy hadn't expected to find that the Altaxi had inner eyelids like a Vulcan. Another surprise was that the Altaxi skin under two layers of fur was only porous around the external bladder under the tail and a circular closed ring of muscle between the hips that led to the internal reproductive system. But while there was a vagina, uterus, and fallopian tube inside Ve'naatis's body, there was no evidence of breasts or nipples to feed a newborn. His blood was magnesium based which McCoy had never seen before in any Humanoid life form. What's more the testosterone levels in the blood were the highest he'd ever seen. The breathing and heart rate also seemed quite rapid given the Altaxi's slow metabolic rate.

The final surprise was that Ve'naatis had a redundant organ system with every single internal organ except those of the reproductive and excretion systems being fully formed twice. He'd read that Klingons had something similar but it wasn't to the same extent as with these Altaxi. Perhaps these extra organs were used during this time of dormancy. If one system of organs was functional even during a period of rest then if there was a need to awaken suddenly for an emergency the body would be able to awaken quickly. But he'd need to watch an Altaxi during this period of dormancy to be certain of that theory.

As for Te'relldis, she had the same magnesium based blood, inner eyelids, and redundant organ system as Ve'naatis. Her body temperature was a few degrees cooler then Ve'naatis. Te'relldis's metabolic rate, heart rate, and breathing rate were all a quarter slower then Ve'naatis. Her estrogen levels were half of the testosterone levels of Ve'naatis but still higher then any other estrogen levels he'd seen in an alien female. Like the male Altaxi she did not have breasts or nipples to feed children with. Unlike the male Altaxi Te'relldis did have an internal penis between her hips that was currently completely covered by two flaps of muscle on either side. So the males clearly were the ones to give birth but what did they feed their infants with if they didn't use breast milk? Could their infants eat solid food immediately after birth? Before he could think on Altaxi biology any further Te'relldis cleared her throat.

"Are you finished with the medical scan Doctor McCoy? You also have one more question." Te'relldis stated.

"Yeah, I'm finished with the scan. Thanks." McCoy said as he closed the diagnostic wrap. "I did have another question for you. Is there any really nasty diseases the Altaxi suffer from, particularly ones that will not interact well with iron based or copper based blood?" McCoy continued. He wanted to know this now rather then find out for himself later once they returned to the Enterprise.

"Doctor McCoy, Altaxi bodies are quite hardy. As a result we die of old age more then any other disease that is native to the Altaxi. The most dangerous disease among the Planetary Alliance is known as Kanar flu. In a Kanar, these symptoms are fever, nausea, coughing, diarrhoea, and vomiting."

"However, if a non Kanar gets the infection though physically touching a sick Kanar then the flu quickly mutates into a deadly pneumonia for the alien. The healers and biologists in the Planetary Alliance have been able to come up with a vaccine for Kanar flu which is effective for the Kanar. But we still have not come up with a cure for Kanar flu in a non Kanar given the wide variety of blood types in the Planetary Alliance. If you're interested in more about the Kanar flu or anything else medical then we can discuss that in our meeting tomorrow Doctor McCoy." Te'relldis explained.

"I'd like that Healer Te'relldis." McCoy said. Then he moved to sit down again.

"Lieutenant Uhura did you have any questions for the Altaxi?" said Ve'naatis once McCoy had sat down and put away the diagnostic wrap in his med kit.

"Yes I do. First you said that the only time the Altaxi wear clothing is for the female in public on the way to the mating ceremony. But why don't you wear clothing any other time?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"Greetings Lieutenant Uhura. I am Ge'pooldis and I am the head weaver of this city. I will answer your question. Ever since building our settlements underground the Altaxi have kept our cities at a constant temperature of fifteen degrees Celsius. This temperature is considered warm enough to keep our bodies through our fur comfortable without being too hot. But we do not need clothing to feel warm or protect us from the elements even outside our cities. The belt that is worn by all genders outside of our city is not considered clothing but rather functional storage space."

"Our weavers make various clothes out of silk worms to sell to other races. But Altaxi no matter the gender do not wear clothing because all our reproductive system is internal except during the mating season. The mating season is the only time you will see an Altaxi female wear a cloth covering between her torso and her legs to cover her now external genitals. She wears this cloth covering during her walk to the mating chamber to emphasize the shape and size of her genitals which aside from her hormones also tell a male she is currently virile. This covering is only worn in public on her way to the mating chamber and is removed before she sits down in the mating display chair which signals she is now ready to begin watching the rut. The cloth covering is not worn again by the female until her next mating season." the female Altaxi answered. It figured, McCoy thought. Every species wanted to display themselves to their best advantage one way or another for their mates and he supposed this female walk during the mating season of the Altaxi fit into that category.

"I see. You also mentioned that the child at the coming of age ceremony chooses their own name from a list of names. How long is the list and how did this custom come about?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"Greetings Lieutenant Uhura. My name is Ye'loondis and I am the head communicator of this city. I will answer your question. Even with formal education our children are not considered to be a productive member of Altaxi society until they have attended a mating ceremony. That is because the Altaxi value family highly and fathers are protective and caring over their children. This is not only because the fathers become deeply attached to their children but also because they wish to pass their genes onto future generations. Once they have attended a mating ceremony an Altaxi is deemed mature enough to choose a name that suits them. But I am drifting off your first question like a lost stamell. Please excuse me."

"The list of Altaxi first names was created when our written language was formed. Shortly afterwards it became clear that only having a family name and gender would not sufficiently differentiate one Altaxi from another Altaxi. So as we came up with words to describe the world around us the Altaxi also chose an eventual list of one hundred thousand names that any Altaxi could choose to call themselves by as a personal name. Some names are professions, others are plants, animals, or places, while others are characteristics like strength or beauty. The Altaxi in question is allowed to choose the name they personally feel best describes their whole self unfiltered by the options of family or any others. That is why a chosen name among the Altaxi is never shortened or altered in any way unless they do so themselves because to do so by others would disrespect the individual who has chosen it. The shortened form of the name of an Altaxi compromises a direct combination of their chosen name and gender without the family name in between. As an adult you are considered both capable and responsible for all the choices you make. After your first mating ceremony your chosen name is your first choice as an adult Altaxi. Now I believe it was Ensign Slater's turn to ask his questions." Ye'loondis said.

"Do the Altaxi ever have multiple births and if so what does that do to the gender balance among the population?" Ensign Slater asked.

"Greetings Ensign Slater. I am De'peelris the head biologist of this city. I will answer your question. Biologically, neither the ris or tis males are able to give birth to multiple children at one time. I cannot get into the specifics of why as I am not a healer and such details are only discussed among healers and their patients in private. But I will answer your question about the order of births that occur in Altaxi society. The first time a female enters the mating season she will only attract tis males who will only give birth to ris children. The next mating season the female will only attract ris males who will only give birth to dis children. For the third mating season the female will only attract tis males who this time will only give birth to tis males."

"This order of which male gender the female attracts and which gender the male gives birth to in each mating season remains the same throughout her reproductive life. Thus are the genders balanced in Altaxi society. Myself, along with other healers and biologists have noticed that since the Galactic war half of the females will mate with a ris male instead of a tis male for their fourth mating season. I suspect that after the massive loss of life during the war this is a biological effort to produce more female children so that more of the remaining males who have survived the war will give birth in future. However I will not go into more details about such a subject with you in public. Now please ask your second question." De'peelris stated.

"I see. You've mentioned a bevoor from time to time as a carnivore who lives in the desert. I was wondering if you have a image of them so that I can decided what range to study this creature at." Slater said. Better you then me Ensign Slater, thought McCoy.

"Ensign Slater the bevoor should always be studied at as long as a range as possible. The image will explain why. Computer, access biological creature data bevoor image. Authorization De'peelris 39075." he stated.

"Confirmed and verified." the computer replied.

A moment later McCoy had to hold in a shudder at the image on the screen. This bevoor was a massive bear that was easily four metres in height from its paws to the top of its broad head. There were retractable claws on all four feet and massive fangs in a powerful snout. But it also seemed to have very cunning eyes to go with the yellow fur which he could tell was shorter then that of the Altaxi but was the same shade as the sand of the desert.

"As you can see for yourself Ensign Slater, the bevoor is not a creature to underestimate. They only consume the gellari. But if you get in the way of their hunt then the bevoor will readily kill you instead. The speed and sharp horns of the more mature gellari will offer it some protection as will its hooves. As a result the bevoor will target the younger gellari instead."

"We have set up observation posts in the mountains and desert some distance away from our cities to observe the bevoor, the gellari, the sand worm, and the rock snake in their natural habitat. But a biologist will rarely venture outside the protection of the observation post. We always make sure if we do take any creature inside the post for closer study to tranquillize and stand guard over the creature at all times. When doing so we all have energy weapons that are capable of stunning a bevoor and rock snake in one shot in case the creature wakes up faster then we had anticipated. We made an effort for these observation posts to blend into the landscape, but the bevoor, sand worm, gellari, and rock snakes are aware of their existence. The forcefield around the post has kept them away, as an bevoor, gellari, sand worm, and rock snake will learn from their previous experiences very well. Now I believe it is the turn of Ensign Meadows to ask any questions he might have." De'peelris concluded.

"Thanks. When you were naming these other aliens races a lot of the metals or metal alloys you named are what the Federation uses to make starships with. Did the Altaxi acquire these materials from the Maphin who you say are the most technologically advanced race in the Planetary Alliance?" Ensign Meadows asked.

"Greetings Ensign Meadows. I am Me'liilris the chief fixer of this city and so I will answer your question. The metals that were used to rebuild Altaxi after the Galactic War came from the Maphin. This was both because they were the least affected world among us in terms of loss of life and technology but also because the Maphin are the only source of victurium and trititanium in the Planetary Alliance. The Altaxi and the Ve'acouch decided to use those materials to rebuilt our cities and shipyard respectively in order to fool any aliens into thinking there was not any technology on either of our worlds. If the aliens were curious we knew the lack of sensor data might lure them onto the surface. Once there we could better determine if the alien was simply curious about us as a people or like the Ra'veni were only interested in our technology and wished to kill us for it. What is your second question?" Me'liilris said.

"It's for the head guard of this city actually. You said the Ra'veni didn't respond to energy weapons but instead you used plasma weapons in the Galactic War. Why was this?" Ensign Meadow wanted to know.

"Greetings Ensign Meadows. My name is We'loonris and I am the head guard of this city. I will answer your question. The Ra'veni feed on energy as a source of food. As a result even on the highest setting of an energy weapon the exoskeleton of the Ra'veni will simply absorb the energy rather then having it disintegrate cells. As you have likely noticed the only two softs spots on a Ra'veni to target were the mouth and eyes. The mouth was dangerous because of the fangs, saliva, and venom. So it was decided to go for the eyes which proved very effective. Now I believe that ends the time of the Enterprise questioning. We will take a short break before the Altaxi will get a chance to ask questions of the Enterprise in return. I can tell you are all weary so I will only say that it is likely not all of us will ask you questions. Those who do will only ask you two questions. Ve'naatis let us have a break now." We'loonris said.

"Agreed We'loonris. As before I will ring the bell to conclude the Welcoming Ceremony." Ve'naatis said. Ensign Meadows and Spock headed for the washroom. McCoy considered telling Spock about the lack of privacy and toilet paper but Spock was out of earshot by the time he considered it.

"So maybe Spock shouldn't have asked that question about us." Lieutenant Uhura said.

"Well, I must admit that I was curious too. Though I don't need to know the details of what the two of you do when you're alone unless it's medically necessary." McCoy said.

"Good because I'm not going to ever tell you." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"Right." McCoy replied.

Spock and Ensign Meadows sat down and a moment later Ve'naatis rang the bell again for the ceremony to continue.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Greetings to the Enterprise group. I am Fe'relltis, the head astronomer of this city. I would like to ask Commander Spock if he would be willing to meet with me sometime tomorrow for a discussion of the differences between this solar system and all the others he has seen." Fe'relltis said.

"Greetings Fe'relltis. It would be most agreeable to have a discussion about such a topic when there is a suitable moment." Spock replied.

"Thank you Commander Spock. I have no further questions of the Enterprise group at this time." Fe'relltis said.

"Greetings to the Enterprise group. I am Un'peewdis, the head cook of this city. My question is for Doctor McCoy. You asked what food the Altaxi eat earlier during the meal. Now I would be most curious to know what food both Humans and Vulcans eat." a stout Altaxi said.

"Hello. Well, Vulcans are strictly vegetarians which means they don't eat any animals. Humans are omnivores, which means we eat all the food that was here today such as meat, grains, and vegetables. We also also eat fruit, fish, nuts, and legumes in a wide variety. There are some food and drink that is poisonous to us. But if we get into a discussion of that then we'll be here all night." McCoy answered.

"Thank you Doctor McCoy. I have no further questions of the Enterprise group at this time." Un'peewdis said. The head biologist De'peelris spoke next.

"Greetings to you all. I have a question to ask of Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Slater. As you have no doubt noticed this room contains a holographic imager. That device can also be changed to a holographic scanner. If you would be willing then I would like to take a holographic scan of first Commander Spock, then both Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Slater to add to our exploration files. This scan would only be used in Welcoming Ceremonies such as this and among senior figures on the Planetary Alliance Council so that we could identify your race. The scan does not reveal any internal anatomy as it is only a surface scan. You are free to decline this request if you so wish. In which case we will simply tell any subsequent aliens we encounter only the name of your race and that you were a very reclusive people." De'peelris said.

"Provided I am able to examine your holographic device more closely then I will consent to this scan. Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater, do either of you have any objections to this scan?" Spock said.

"No Commander Spock." said Lieutenant Uhura.

"No sir." said Ensign Slater.

"Thank you. Then if Commander Spock would like to follow me to the control panel for the holographic device on this wall…" said De'peelris as he stood and gestured to a panel on the wall that faced the U shaped table they sat at. Spock rose and followed him. Then McCoy heard the two men enter into a discussion that had something to do with Ph levels of skin and frequencies of light and blood chemistry that he didn't fully understand. But he couldn't deny this piece of Altaxi holographic technology was impressive. The Federation didn't have anything with this amount of image resolution aside from his diagnostic wrap. With a final nod Spock walked over to the imager and stood in the middle of the round embedded device on the floor.

"Are you ready to proceed Commander Spock? Nod your head if you are." De'peelris said. Spock closed his mouth and nodded but he kept his eyes open.

"Computer change holographic device from image to scan mode. Then proceed to scan the living being on the pad. Authorization De'peelris 39075." the head Altaxi biologist said.

"Acknowledged and verified." replied the computer. A moment later there were yellow lights around the edge of the device. Before now the lights around the edge of the device had been white. Then a yellow wave of light that looked like the sanitation devices in the washroom waved over Spock twice. First from his toes to his head and then down again from his head to his feet. Then the wave of light disappeared.

"The scan is now complete Commander Spock. You may step aside from the device now. Computer file most recent scan under new exploration file with the heading alien race Vulcan. Standby for next scan." De'peelris said.

"Acknowledged. Now standing by." the computer replied as Spock resumed his seat beside McCoy.

"Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater, if I could ask you to stand on the pad next? Keep your mouth closed at all times though your eyes can remain open. Stand apart facing away from each other and do not touch each other. Nod when you are ready for me to proceed with the scan." De'peelris instructed them. They both did as he requested. The beam of light acted in a similar fashion as the first scan which hadn't taken much time at all.

"The scan is now complete Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater. You may step aside from the device now. Computer file most recent scan under new exploration file with the heading alien race Human. Label the image on the right female and the image on the left male. Then switch to standby mode." De'peelris said.

"Acknowledged and confirmed." the computer said. A moment later the yellow light around the edge of the device shut off. De'peelris sat down before he started talking again.

"Thank you to Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Slater. I have no further questions of the Enterprise group at this time." De'peelris said.

Te'relldis cleared her throat.

"I have a question for Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock? Would it be possible to take a blood sample from both of you? The blood would only be analyzed by the healers of the Planetary Alliance Medical Exchange for the purpose of research. Your blood would also be kept under constant armed guard as is customary since the Galactic War. You are under no obligation to provide a blood sample if you do not desire to do so." Te'relldis requested.

"Well, the Altaxi have proven to be peaceful so far so why not? What do you think Spock?" McCoy said.

"I will consent to this action Te'relldis." Spock agreed.

"Thank you." she said and picked up the black kit that had sat in front of her on the table the entire time. She walked over to them and stopped in front of Doctor McCoy before she opened the kit. It contained two blood sample vials and what looked like a scanning device. Te'relldis held one of the blood sample vials up then handed it to McCoy.

"Uh, I can't take my own blood you know." he said.

"Of course not. But I was thinking it would be easier for you to take the blood of Commander Spock and then hand it to me. As a touch telepath he would be much more accustomed to your emotions then my own." Te'relldis explained.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." McCoy said and took the vial from her outstretched hand.

Then he turned to Spock who was already rolling up his sleeve to his elbow. McCoy kept one hand on the table while he used the other hand to draw the blood from Spock's arm. He preferred to hold the arm of any individual he was drawing a blood sample from but Spock had quickly protested at that because of his touch telepathy. As he did not want to get inside Spock's head either, McCoy had decided on this alternative where Spock would lay his arm flat on the bio bed or a flat surface if he needed blood to be taken by anyone when he was conscious. McCoy quickly finished filing the vial with Spock's blood and then handed the vial back to Te'relldis. She looked at the green blood for a long moment before she placed it back in the kit then took out the second blood sample vial. McCoy quickly rolled up his own sleeve to his elbow.

"Ready Doctor McCoy?" Te'relldis asked as she placed one hand on his arm and the vial close to the crook of his elbow. He nodded. The draw of blood was painless as usual but he didn't watch the vial fill with his blood. Blood samples were as routine as hyposprays for him and alien ones weren't that much different then Human ones. A few moments later he saw Te'relldis finish filing the vial. Then he pulled his sleeve down as she looked at his red blood for a long moment. She put that back in the kit then closed it up.

"Thank you very much Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock. I have no further questions of the Enterprise group at this time." she concluded, then grabbed her kit and went to sit back down.

"Do any of this group have any further questions for the Enterprise group?" asked Ve'naatis once Te'relldis was seated. There was a long moment of silence then Ve'naatis nodded. "In that case the Welcoming Ceremony will conclude with a drink to assist the Enterprise group to rest before the next time of light. Head attendant if you could place the tray in front of Doctor McCoy please." he said.

An Altaxi who had spent the ceremony after they had finished eating standing near the wall came forward to a table against the right wall and picked up a stone tray. There was a large jug with five smaller cups beside it. The Altaxi placed it before McCoy. As the attendant walked away McCoy pulled out his medical scanner. I'm probably just being cautious, he thought as he waved it over the jug of liquid once. Then his scanner beeped and he turned the display more fully toward him. Wanting to confirm his results he slowly ran the medical scanner over the drink again. I damn well hope this medical scanner is malfunctioning or this is very bad, he thought.

"Is there something the matter with the drink Doctor McCoy?" asked Ve'naatis.

"This drink is poisonous to all five of us. I thought you said the Altaxi were a peaceful people. Were you just lying to us?" McCoy snapped.

There was stunned silence in the room for a long moment. All the Altaxi shrank back in horror at what he'd just said. Well, all of them except for four Altaxi who exchanged a deeply grim look with each other. Those four seemed to be the only ones who knew this might happen. The expressions on the face of the other Altaxi told him they knew nothing.

"You all have my deepest apologies Enterprise A group. An explanation will be forthcoming. But this discussion must be held in private. Do you understand and accept these terms?" asked We'loonris.

"Yes, just get on with it already." McCoy snapped as he handed the medical scanner to Spock. Spock quickly took the device and looked at it himself before scanning it over the drink.

"Computer activate Beta Protocol. Authorization We'loonris 19563." said the head guard.

"Authorization confirmed and accepted. Next authorization required." the computer responded.

"Computer activate Beta Protocol. Authorization Te'relldis 38504." stated the healer firmly.

"Authorization confirmed and accepted. Next authorization required." the computer intoned.

"Computer activate Beta Protocol. Authorization Ce'melltis 26014." said the head leader.

"Acknowledged and confirmed. Recipients of communication?" the computer requested.

"All the head leaders and all the head guards of Number Two, Number Three, Number Four, Number Five, Number Six, Number Seven, Number Eight, Number Nine and Number Ten. Contact the Altaxi representative of the Planetary Alliance Council on a grey level secure channel. Contact Captain Kirk of the Enterprise A on a grey level secure channel." Ce'melltis ordered.

"Acknowledged. Now initiating Beta Protocol." the computer confirmed. McCoy heard the hiss of the metal doors locking. A moment later the grey holographic imager was lit up with a blue light. A moment after that a holographic projection of an Altaxi appeared onto the device and stepped off. The projection was followed a moment later by another Altaxi who both went to stand together close to the wall on the right side of the table. More holographic projections of Altaxi appeared from the holographic device until there was eighteen Altaxi in total who were all standing against the wall. How were projections of light able to move around freely in the room, McCoy wondered.

"Interesting." said Spock who looked equally intrigued. Before McCoy could reply a communications panel on the left wall of the room flashed blue and an image of an Altaxi appeared on the screen. Ce'melltis rose and then bowed at the waist to the other Altaxi.

"You have my apologies for disturbing you lady. But your insight into this matter would be appreciated." Ce'melltis said. The female Altaxi looked into the room for a long moment and then her eyes widened.

"By my horns! Are all the aliens in good health?" she asked.

"Yes they are. I see you understand the situation fully. I've always admired that keen mind of yours lady." Ce'melltis said.

"Don't flatter me outside of the mating season Ce'melltis! Simply because we have a child together doesn't mean you can act like a seductive Cireeni. I won't stand for that from any male outside that time. Now has the leader of their group on the spaceship in orbit been informed or do you wish me to do so?" she asked.

"He has been informed and should be…" Ce'melltis said, but stopped himself when the other communication panel beside the first one flashed blue for a long moment. A moment later the screen showed Jim who sat behind the desk in his office with a security officer who stood behind him.

"Hello? If anyone can hear me, I'm Captain James Kirk and this is Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Who am I speaking to?" Jim asked.

"Greetings Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Giotto. I am Ce'melltis, the head leader of this city where your group arrived. We have contacted you and others to inform them of the current situation. Before I allow my head guard to explain the situation more fully, I can assure you that due to Doctor McCoy's vigilance your group is all safe and unharmed." Ce'melltis said.

"Is that true Doctor McCoy? You and the rest of the away team aren't feeling hungry for some peach cobbler?" Jim asked.

That phrase was a code to verify that him and the rest of the away mission team were all right after an alien had told Jim so. Jim had implemented it after Spock had suggested that not all aliens would be entirely forthcoming with them as he put it. That had proven to be an understatement so far on this five year mission.

"Neither myself or anyone else on the away team are feeling any hunger for peach cobbler at the moment Captain Kirk. I suggest you and Lieutenant Commander Giotto just listen to to the Altaxi before you speak." McCoy told him.

"I'll do that Doctor McCoy." Jim replied neutrally. But McCoy could hear the relief in his voice at the response. We'loonris cleared his throat. Everyone in the room and on the screens turned to look at the Altaxi.

"Greetings to you all. I am We'loonris, the head guard of Altaxi City One. For the sake of the aliens present here I will explain the regrettable events that have recently occurred among our nine worlds. Twelve rotation cycles ago the Planetary Alliance, of which Altaxi is a member, ended a devastating war with an alien species known as the Ra'veni. Millions of lives on each of our nine worlds had been lost and our advanced technology had been virtually eliminated. After all of this death and destruction the forces that had fought in the war determined to forge bonds of peace among them. Thus was the Planetary Alliance formed one rotation cycle after the war had concluded."

"Three rotation cycles after the formation of the Planetary Alliance some of our head leaders and head guards on this moon became aware that there were a very small group among the Altaxi that did not share the ideas of the Planetary Alliance about welcoming aliens. This Altaxi group is known as the Restorers. Instead of working together in peace with other alien races to rebuild and restore our worlds this group believes that the Altaxi should be returned to a time before we met aliens as they believe that our society was a better place at that time. They have looked to an imaginary perfection in our past in what they claim will be an better attempt then the Planetary Alliance to forge a future for us."

"The actions and words of the Restorers have been monitored by all our head leaders and head guards. But we have not let anyone else become aware of this group because of the discord they could spread through all of Altaxi society. You see, the Altaxi believe that having an idea itself is not a crime but acting on certain ideas definitely is. Before now the Restorers did not violate any Altaxi law and so we could not act against them. But now that they have attempted to poison the entire Enterprise group we can act against them all. I will begin with suggestions for punishment against the Restorers from Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Then I will request suggestions for punishment from the Altaxi, beginning with the Altaxi representative on the Planetary Alliance Council. Our esteemed legislator will speak next then our head judge. Finally the head leader of Altaxi One will speak and will offer an opportunity for the other head leader and guards now present in this room to speak. We will find a consensus among us for action as is the Altaxi way. You may begin speaking now, Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Commander Giotto." We'loonris stated.

"Thank you We'loonris. Spock, can you confirm Doctor McCoy's results?" Jim stated seriously.

"I can confirm the drink in front of us is poisonous to us all. Though given the glare Doctor McCoy is now giving me I am uncertain why you needed to question his medical expertise in the manner." Spock replied. McCoy sighed and looked away.

"I'd never doubt your medical expertise, Doctor McCoy. After all, the first thing I learned about you was that you were a doctor dammit. But you know that Starfleet requires a second opinion in such cases. Ce'melltis, the Federation treats murder and attempted murder as a serious crime. There is a thorough investigation after which a fair trial is held. If the accused is found guilty, which is never assumed, they are sentenced to spend the rest of their life in a secure detention facility. The Federation outlawed death for this crime on any of your member worlds. So if this group you call the Restorers is responsible then I want them found and punished. But I'm not comfortable with execution and neither is any member of my away team. What is the usual Altaxi way to punish this crime?" Jim stated.

"Greetings to you all. My name is Ne'maadis. I serve as the Altaxi representative on the Planetary Alliance Council. I also retain a ceremonial seat on the Council of Families. Captain Kirk, despite tonight's evidence to the contrary I can assure you that the Altaxi people are a peaceful race. Before now there has only been one murder in all our recorded history. Once the victim had been killed the murderer took it upon himself to act in the same manner and accepted responsibly for his actions. In other words he killed himself."

"You see, to quote one of our philosophers, ideas generate choice, choice generates action, action generates consequences, and consequences generate responsibility. That is the basis for the Altaxi legal system Captain Kirk. Every Altaxi who breaks the law receives the same thing done to them in return in order to understand the point of view of the victim. For example, if I was to steal a piece of bread from the kitchen then I would also have an item of the same value taken from me. It would be returned once I understand and accepted responsibility for my actions. In this case that would mean the individual responsible for creating this poison would drink it themselves. Knowing that I suspect this vile mixture is not fatal to an Altaxi but only to your group."

"As for the Planetary Alliance, we created a legal charter that guaranteed a right to a fair trial, no self incrimination, and a impartial investigation into all crimes committed against a member of the Planetary Alliance. We have also outlawed death for any crimes. So I would prefer this thrice cursed individual or group who is responsible to be put on trial and locked away for life in a detention facility. The Kanar operate one that could serve our purposes very well."

"However I highly doubt the Restorers would recognize the authority of the Planetary Alliance in this matter. They consider any Altaxi who is affiliated with the Planetary Alliance to care only for aliens. So they would not recognize the legal authority of the Planetary Alliance charter. I know they would not recognize the legal authority of your alien United Federation of Planets even though your group are members of that organization." Ne'maadis took a deep breath and paused before she continued speaking.

"Given that the Restorers wish to return to the ways of the Altaxi before we met aliens then that leaves only one possibility in my opinion. If this Restorer happens to be a member of my family then I will take full responsibility for their actions. I intend to call for a ceremony of compromise to be held during the next time of light at the gathering place in Quadrant Number Three after one segment of time has passed after planetary sunrise. What do my fellow Altaxi have to say about this matter?" Ne'maadis said.

The Altaxi had quite a lot to say as McCoy quickly found out. There was a brief period of stunned silence in the room then overlapping voices as all of the Altaxi spoke at once. They were speaking so fast the universal translator couldn't make it all out. But from what he could hear they didn't agree with whatever this ceremony was.

Suddenly Ce'melltis pounded both his hands on the table and let out a loud sharp whistle. The noise in the room suddenly faded.

"Thank you. I believe when Ne'maadis asked for our suggestions she meant one at a time. So as head leader of this city I will give my opinion first. If you differ in opinion you may say so one at a time. If you agree then remain silent. In that manner we will know how many of us agree with such extraordinary measures to be taken against another Altaxi." Ce'melltis said.

Lieutenant Uhura cleared her throat. "Pardon me for interrupting Ce'melltis. But I would be most eager to understand what this ceremony of compromise is and why it has not been described to us in this welcoming ceremony." she said.

"Of course Lieutenant Uhura. De'vainitis will explain as head of ceremonies for this city." Ce'melltis said. De'vainitis expelled air sharply through his nostrils and then turned to face both the group and the open comm channels on the wall behind them.

"Greetings. I am De'vainitis, the master of ceremonies for Altaxi City One. Lieutenant Uhura, I did not explain the ceremony of compromise to you because it is not something that has been practised since the Council of Families was founded during the Time of Enlightenment. You see, the Council of Families is not only our only legislative body for the Altaxi. They also work in council with our judges to be a dispute resolution mechanism for any two or more Altaxi who has a grievance. If it is a criminal matter under Altaxi law it is handed entirely by the judges. Otherwise the Council decides what is to be done in the dispute and their word is binding under Altaxi law. The Council's power in this manner is one of the main reasons that this moon has remained at peace."

"But before the Council of Families was founded the ceremony of compromise served a similar function. The parties that had a dispute against each other would come before the heads of both or all of their families and an impartial judge. This judge was deemed impartial by not knowing anyone involved in the case, not being a member of either family, and by having at least one hundred rotation cycles of experience serving as a judge. Both or all sides would first drink a cup of kavas root tea to reaffirm that despite their differences they could agree they were Altaxi."

"Then the ceremony would move to the first stage which was that of explanation. Each party in turn would explain their grievance with each other and why in as much or as little detail as they wished over no longer then one section of time. After that the ceremony would then proceed to the second stage which was that of questioning. Any individuals who had direct knowledge of the dispute would come forward and give evidence as to why the dispute had started and how they had seen the dispute continue to the point that it had been reported to a judge or the head of one of the families. This questioning would last no more then two sections of time."

"Finally the ceremony of compromise would conclude with the impartial judge giving their verdict on to resolve this dispute. Their word was considered binding and legal. It could not be changed only followed. If either of the parties in question choose to reject it however then the head of the family of the party in question would pass judgement on him or her. That judgement was considered final and legally binding."

"If the Altaxi still did not agree with the judgement of their head of family then they were expelled from our cities and told they could never be seen among us again. This was because the Altaxi had refused two opportunities to accept responsibility for their actions, refused to show any willingness to compromise, and showed complete disrespect for not only a legal representative but the oldest member of their extended family. These combined social offences meant they were not recognized as welcome among us. These Altaxi wandered through the desert and mountains for the rest of their lives. Sadly not all survived for a long period of time."

"The ceremony of compromise was ended not by the creation of the Council of Families but by the first and only murder of an Altaxi that Ne'maadis alluded to. One rotation cycle after our first settlements were formed the last ceremony of compromise was held. This ceremony was abruptly stopped when it quickly became clear that one of the disputed parties had poisoned the kavas root tea. Before we could seek medical aid for the victim he was dead. All Altaxi present were horrified and demanded that the other Altaxi take responsibility for his actions. Not wishing to be expelled to the desert or mountains where a slow death was likely the murderer instead chose to drink the rest of the victim's tea and kill himself. After that no ceremony of compromise has ever been performed since. Though the ceremony of compromise is still legally binding under Altaxi law unless I'm mistaken. That is all I wish to say about the ceremony of compromise." De'vaintis said. The Altaxi seated to his right cleared his throat.

"Greetings. I am Se'lisdis, the head judge of this city. De'vaintis is correct that the ceremony of compromise is still legally binding. That is a clerical oversight but it does give us a chance to root out the entire group of Restorers. As the Enterprise group was on Altaxi when this crime occurred then our legal jurisdiction applies and not that of the Federation. In any case the Restorers will not recognize your legal code as it is an alien one. But if they are punished in the ceremony of compromise then all Altaxi will accept that judgement as valid. The most likely punishment is that the Restorers will be sent to Kanar Detention Facility Three where they will be sterilized and then held in a detention cell for the remainder of their lives. Does that punishment for this serious crime meet with your approval Captain Kirk? I would not wish to offend the Federation or cause trouble with your superiors." Se'lissdis said.

"Lifelong detention for attempted murder sounds appropriate. But why sterilization?" Jim replied.

"One item on the Planetary Alliance legal charter was that if any member of a Planetary Alliance world tried to inflict lethal violence or in fact did inflict lethal violence on another member of the Planetary Alliance or any other alien race then they will be sterilized before they were detained for life so that their ideas about violence did not spread to another generation. It was an attempt to prevent any more death after the cataclysm of the Galactic War. Until today this clause has not been tested as there was no need for it. I can only hope that it will be respected by the Restorers." Se'lissdis stated.

"Might I make a suggestion?" came the voice of Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Ce'melltis nodded.

"The Federation is committed not to interfere in the interplanetary affairs of the alien worlds we encounter. So would it not be more appropriate for the Enterprise crew to stay on the surface of the planet for now until there is a large gathering of Altaxi? If you revealed that the Enterprise group were still alive during such an occasion then the Restorers would act then and there. In that case you would have a reason to arrest them all rather then just whoever is responsible for this attempted poisoning. Then you can eliminate the entire group at once and have a Federation trial." Lieutenant Commander Giotto proposed.

"No, that is not an option here Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Altaxi are not given to congregating in large groups. You cannot interrupt a mating ceremony as the males are very aggressive and will harm anyone who is not an Altaxi, But I agree with your suggestion of hiding away the Enterprise crew until the ceremony of compromise can be arranged. We can announce this ceremony as soon as possible in all our cities. Both the fact that this ceremony has not been held in our recent past and the presence of the Enterprise crew will ensure that all of the Restorers will be there to witness the ceremony. We will call forth the one who made this poison and the others will share the punishment after the leader has been dealt with. Thus will justice be served and peace restored among us again. This is my final decision. If you agree then say aye. Those who disagree will remain silent." Ce'melltis stated. All the Altaxi in the room said aye as did every member of the away team, Jim, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, and Ne'maddis.

"Then it is decided. Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, Ne'maadis, we will meet you at Quadrant Three at the specified time during the next time of light. I trust you can find your own way there, Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Commander Giotto?" Ce'melltis stated.

"Spock, do you have any idea where exactly this Quadrant Three is?" Jim asked.

"From what the Altaxi have told us, Quadrant Three is the middle of the desert of this moon. If you monitor our bio signs then you can land a shuttlecraft nearby and walk from there." Spock replied.

"Why can't I just beam down?" Jim asked. Ne'maadis and all the Altaxi in the room inhaled sharply at that question. Several of them also closed their eyes and looked away to the floor for a long moment.

"Jim, don't you dare. Use a shuttlecraft dammit. I'll explain more once we're alone but just trust me on this." McCoy quickly replied. Witnessing a transporter would bring back painful memories from this Galactic War, he realized. That was the last thing McCoy wanted to do.

"All right Doctor McCoy. Lieutenant Commander Giotto and I will see all of you tomorrow. Kirk out." he replied. A moment later his screen went black. Ne'mmadis nodded to them all and then her screen went black too. All the holographic Altaxi formed a line. One after the other disappeared after they had stepped onto the holographic imager. All the Altaxi in the room except for the head guard made for the turbolift. We'loonris approached their group.

"I will escort you all to a room to rest now. It is a different one then the previous one prepared for you. Someone will come with necessities before the next segment of night but not through the door. If you hear three knocks then it is this individual. They will stay with you during the time of night and then guide you to Quadrant Three during the next time of light. Do you understand?" he stated.

They all nodded. We'loonris waited for all the other Altaxi to leave the room before their group got onto the turbolift, which quickly moved sideways and made several turns before it headed downwards. McCoy had no idea where they were going and he hoped that these damned Restorers didn't either. If any of these Restorers tired to harm any of this away team again then he'd have a nasty hypospray waiting for them. He knew enough about Altaxi biology by now to come up with something to render one of them unconscious for hours if he needed to, McCoy grimly thought.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

The door that closed behind We'loonris didn't sound like anything much but left McCoy with a feeling of being enclosed. The room they were in was pretty spartan, with yellow metal walls and floor, lighting on the ceiling, and a row of beds against both the left side and the right side of the room. There were thick green curtains around each bed, which must be what the Altaxi had meant by privacy screens. McCoy could only hope they were soundproofed but he doubted it.

"Ensign Meadows, you will remain on guard for four hours. Then Ensign Slater will take your place with the phaser. Remain alert. As for everyone else, I suggest we use these beds and get some rest while we can." Spock ordered.

A moment later they all walked away to separate beds. While the bed was comfortable McCoy just couldn't seem to get to sleep. Perhaps it was because he was still wound up from the attempted poisoning or perhaps it was the colder air of the room. One of the Altaxi had said their cities were kept at a constant temperature, which he immediately noticed was colder then the Enterprise. Crewman S'nell would like this cooler temperature, he thought. Dammit, stop thinking about her, was his next thought.

He'd just started to relax when there were two loud knocks from the wall opposite the door. Ensign Meadows was the first one there with a phaser pointed at the wall and Spock was right behind him. The rest of them were right behind Spock. Several moments later a portion of the wall seemed to open and the head of an Altaxi cautiously poked through. McCoy recognized the Altaxi as one of the smaller children they had seen earlier today by the lake.

"Ensign Meadows, holster your phaser." ordered Spock as he clearly recognized the child as well. Once Ensign Meadows had done so the Altaxi moved through the hole and stepped onto the floor. They turned and pressed a hand to the wall which closed up the wall. McCoy noticed they carried a large and heavy sack on their back and also had a belt around their waist with a handheld plasma weapon. The Altaxi turned back to them.

"Greetings. I am the child of Ce'melltis and Ne'maadis. You must be the aliens. I arrived here through the underground tunnels. As for this plasma weapon, I do know how to use it. You see, all children who could walk during the war were taught how to shoot one in case we got separated from the rest of the group. We do not use them anymore expect in target practice or if we are venturing out into the desert to protect against the sand worm and bevoor." the Altaxi said calmly. There was something in the Altaxi's matter of fact manner and tone of voice that made McCoy believe every word. My God, no child should have to learn to shoot a lethal weapon to defend themselves or others, he thought.

"Greetings child. I am Commander Spock, and this is Ensign Meadows, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Slater." Spock said as he gestured to each of them in turn. "May I ask how old you are?" he continued.

"I am forty eight rotation cycles old. I do not know how old that would be in your own time measurements." the child replied.

"That would be equivalent to eight years in our time measurement child." replied Spock.

"What the blazes? Are the Altaxi out of their collective minds?" cried out McCoy. He trusted that he and the rest of the away team could handle themselves but he didn't want to have to look after a child either. The Altaxi's eyes narrowed at that.

"It was because I am a child that I was unnoticed, Doctor McCoy. I would not have been able to take the supplies you needed and your technology without being detected otherwise. Or do you also need a demonstration of my marksmanship to believe that I will be able to help you? Because I have killed several Ra'veni before and so I would have very little hesitation in protecting you if necessary in the desert." the child replied slowly but steadily.

He could see the resemblance to Ne'maadis in the child's eyes while the ears looked like Ce'melltis now that he looked closer. Both of the child's parents had seemed quite formidable. McCoy thought this kid might just grow up to be as tough as them. All the children on Altaxi had probably seen things in this recent war that would give him nightmares. Besides, what were their other options?

"I suppose if you can sneak around and fetch things unnoticed, not to mention crawl though that tunnel then you can look after yourself all right kid." McCoy conceded.

"Address the Altaxi as child Doctor McCoy, or were you not listening earlier?" questioned Lieutenant Uhura.

"My mother says males rarely listen even when they should." the child said. Lieutenant Uhura laughed at that and the Altaxi smiled. Well, it was more of a baring of the teeth in fact. But it wasn't as aggressive as when the adult Altaxi had done so earlier.

"Well, that entirely depends on the male in question child." Lieutenant Uhura lightly responded.

"Don't you two gang up on me now, you hear?" McCoy demanded as he pointed to the Altaxi child then Lieutenant Uhura. The child titled its head forward slightly.

"What is this gang you speak of?" the child wondered.

"That is a metaphor for a group of people, in other words two or more individuals together." Lieutenant Uhura explained. The child sighed.

"Why do aliens not speak what they mean? Communication would be much clearer that way." the child stated firmly.

"When you say that, you remind me of a fellow crew member on my ship. Her name is S'nellastina, and she's an alien called an Andorian. She doesn't like or understand many figures of speech either." Lieutenant Uhura replied. That was an understatement, McCoy thought. Though Crewman S'nell understood some Human figures of speech many expressions left her confused.

"What does an Andorian look like?" the Altaxi child asked with interest.

"Well, Andorians are about as tall as any of us. Their bodies are slim but very strong, almost as strong as Commander Spock in fact. They have blue skin, white or yellow hair, and antenna on top of their heads." Lieutenant Uhura described.

"What does an antenna look like?" the child wanted to know.

"Let me show you." Lieutenant Uhura said. She came closer to the child then crouched down in front of the Altaxi. Then Lieutenant Uhura placed both hands behind her head and raised both of her index fingers over her hair. At that, the Altaxi child gave a low whistle. He wasn't sure if that meant the child was happy or not. But the sound certainly didn't seem aggressive.

"That just looks silly." the child stated.

"Oh I can assure you that the antenna on an Andorian are not silly at all. They use their antenna to sense the world around them so they can tell the temperature of a room, anyone moving in it, or even the frequency of energy around them. They help in balance too and they can be very expressive. Antenna can point up, or down, or to the side, or forward, and an Andorian can move them both or just one at a time." Lieutenant Uhura said as she demonstrated the motions she was describing with her fingers. "But you should never touch any antenna because that will anger an Andorian, and they are all trained fighters." she concluded.

"Can I meet this S'nellastina? She sounds interesting." asked the child.

"I'm afraid not child. But I'll be sure to tell her about you. She'll be interested in you too I'm sure, because it's her job to study alien lifeforms." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"That's what I want to do when I am older. Surely not all of the aliens out there will want to kill us like the Ra'veni did. You all seem friendly so far. Speaking of which, I have your technology. I cannot give it back to you until after the ceremony of compromise. But before we venture into the desert, you will need to wear protection against the sun as you do not have desert skins as we do. Let me give that to you now." the Altaxi child said then gently lowered the sack onto the floor. There was some kind of fastening which opened the bag at the touch of a hand, then the child reached inside and pulled out five long tan robes with hoods and yellow glasses with thick lenses. These items were laid on a bed. "You will need to wear the robe and glasses at all times in the desert or the sun will burn your skin and eyes. I also have food and drink to eat for our journey." she concluded.

"We will change into these robes and glasses before we depart child. But how are we to get to Quadrant Three during the next time of light?" Spock said as he examined the glasses closely.

"We cannot use a shuttle car, as those are too closely monitored, are not large enough to fit all of us, and I do not know how to pilot one. So instead we will be riding the horvleek to Quadrant Three. In order to avoid being seen, we must use the underground tunnels which connect this room to the horvleek pens. Then we will lead the horvleek out of the city, I will change into my desert skin, we will all mount the horvleek, then we will ride to the meeting place for the ceremony of compromise." the child explained.

"What do these horvleek look like?" Ensign Slater asked.

"The horvleek are almost two meters tall and have four legs. You ride on the hump on their back with a blanket and saddle. Before we had shuttle cars, the horvleek were used as transport for people and light goods as well as for their milk and meat. They are no longer used for transporting goods, but they still milked while they are alive and eaten for their meat after they die. Now the horvleek are mainly used for racing around tracks built in the desert. Many males find watching that activity to be entertaining, my mother told me. All children are still taught how to ride one, but not all of them are good at such a task. I am not the best horvleek rider in my class but I am not the worst." the child explained to Ensign Slater. Great, a ride through the desert on the back of some alien creature. That was just what he wanted, thought McCoy sarcastically.

Well, if a horse and camel had offspring together then that's what this horvleek creature would look like, McCoy decided upon seeing the creatures for himself several hours later after they had all crawled through a long, narrow, and dusty tunnel. The four legged horvleek was about two meters high, with a broad back, thick legs and a muzzle that was slightly wider then a horse with large yellow eyes, which happened to be the same colour as their skin. Their powerful looking legs ended in the feet of a camel. The horvleek also had the tail and ears of a camel. Unlike any camels McCoy had ever seen before though, there was a four sided hump with a flat top on its back and also a large udder near the back legs.

"We are riding that creature?" confirmed Ensign Meadows with some hesitation.

"Yes. Now once we enter the pen, you will all stand in a line and wait without speaking. You see, the horvleek chooses the rider not the other way around. So let one of the creatures come to you. Remain still while they sniff and then lick your open and outstretched palm before you touch the horvleek to accept being its rider." the Altaxi child explained.

"Why is that?" wondered Lieutenant Uhura as they walked closer to the pen where there had to be about fifty of these horvleek. They seemed fairly calm at the moment, but McCoy knew that could change with animals nearly instantly.

"If someone was riding on your back, wouldn't you want some say about who that was?" the child answered.

"Damn right I would. Not that anyone would be doing that in the first place." McCoy muttered.

He fell silent as the child pressed a panel on the pen which unlocked the gate. The child stepped inside and waited for all of them to follow before the gate was closed behind them all. Then the Altaxi stood and waited. All of them fell in line beside the child a moment later. At first none of the horvleek noticed them. Then one gave what sounded like a snort and walked over to the Altaxi child. After a short lick of the palm, the child raised a hand and stroked down the side of the neck of the animal. Another horvleek came to Spock next who repeated the action of the Altaxi child. One by one they all acquired a horvleek to ride in this manner.

"Remain here while I fetch riding gear." the child said, and then stepped away from the horvleek to go to a large container on one side of the pen.

"I wish I had my tricorder to examine this creature more closely." mused Ensign Slater as he looked at the horvleek in front of him closely. Spock was doing the same with the creature in front of him. No doubt he was committing all he could to memory so he could recreate it later for the mission report, thought McCoy. So far the animals in front of them had remained rather placid aside from the occasional stomping of their feet or snorting sound from their muzzles.

"I will attach the blankets and saddles myself as you will do it wrong. Commander Spock, can you hold these saddles please?" the child said. They now stood beside Spock. A moment later Spock took the saddles into his arms. McCoy watched as the child first wrapped a thick blanket all the way around each horvleek over the hump then fastened the blanket tightly at the bottom of the creature. Well, at least we have some more padding, thought McCoy.

The close fitting robe he and the others were wearing over their uniforms was thick though he didn't find himself sweating in it. The robe was about two metres long with two large pockets on either side. While it wasn't too long or wide for him or Spock, the robe was massive on Lieutenant Uhura who had to use some pins the child had given her to make it fit around her body. Ensign Slater and Ensign Meadows had done the same with the end of their robes as they were both taller then Lieutenant Uhura but not as tall as him and Spock. Once the blankets were all on the horvleek, the Altaxi child placed a saddle with stirrups on the top of the hump which fasted at the bottom of the horvleek.

"Why do you only use a blanket and saddle on the horvleek but nothing else to control the animal?" asked Ensign Slater as the Altaxi finished putting the saddle on the last creature.

"That is because the Altaxi have no desire to completely control the horvleek to our will. They are tamed for our use but that does not mean their intelligence should be less respected. The Altaxi rider does not usually control the movement of the horvleek unless they are racing. If you tell them where you wish to go and at what speed, they will follow the most direct route there at that speed as long as they have been there before at least once. Fortunately for you, all of this group has been to our final destination. If you must control the horvleek because it becomes suddenly distracted or frightened then you can steer with your hands and knees. Don't ever pull on the mane because that is painful for the animal. But you can grip the sides of the horvleek lightly for balance on either side of the neck if you need to." the child explained.

"These horvleek don't have names do they?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"No, because they are not Altaxi and we are the only ones who can name ourselves on this moon. Though perhaps the horvleek have names for themselves the Altaxi are not aware of because we are not a horleek. The name of the speeds a horvleek moves at are slow then moderate then finally fast. Do you understand?" the child told them all. All of them nodded.

"Then place a hand on your horvleek and we shall continue to the desert. You may mount your horvleek there while I take on my desert skin and you put on your glasses. Then we will all journey to the meeting place in Quadrant Three which is many lengths of travel from this place." the child concluded.

The child placed a hand on the horvleek in front of it and the animal walked calmly alongside the child to the gate. Spock was the next to follow with a hand on the neck of his creature. His horvleek also walked calmly beside him. When he saw that McCoy placed a hand on the neck of his horvleek and followed the others out of the pen. The child closed the gate of the pen behind them then turned left. They walked through a tunnel for a brief time before they came to a door.

"Put on your glasses while I don my desert skin." the child stated. As he did not want to risk sun exposure in what he was sure would be the punishing heat of the daytime Altaxi desert McCoy quickly did so. He heard the door open and then the brightness from the sun hit his eyes. It was almost like wearing old fashioned sunglasses he thought. He could see clearly but everything looked yellow.

Even the Altaxi child looked yellow and he peered a little closer at that. Yes, the child did now have yellow fur and the fur looked to be much shorter then the grey fur he'd seen on the other Altaxi. The child was not wearing glasses like the rest of them. But if the child's retractable eyelids functioned like a Vulcan then there was no need for protective glasses. The child led them out into the desert a short distance then stopped.

"Now mount your horvleek by placing one foot in the stirrup and one hand on the horn of the saddle then throwing your other leg to the other side of the animal before you sit fully back in the saddle." the child instructed them. A brief moment later the child demonstrated how to do so. Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were able to mount the horvleek on the first try. Ensign Slater and Ensign Meadows were able to get on top of their horvleek on the second try. On the third time McCoy tried it his horvleek gave a snort and shied away from him. As a result his hands slipped and he fell onto his back onto the sand.

"Are you unharmed Doctor?" Spock enquired as he rose and brushed sand off his robe.

"I'm fine. Dammit, I'm a doctor not a camel rider. Not that this animal is strictly speaking a camel." McCoy replied as he looked at his horvleek more cautiously now.

"The horvleek are tractable if you remain calm Doctor." stated Spock.

"Well, I've never been known for being calm except during surgery." admitted McCoy.

"I am well aware of that Doctor." Spock replied.

"For God's sake. Could the two of you stop your usual bickering? We have work to do." Lieutenant Uhura demanded.

"Yes Lieutenant Uhura." stated Spock quickly.

"Yes ma'am." McCoy agreed.

"Don't ever call me ma'am again Doctor McCoy. I'm not your grandmother." Lieutenant Uhura said tartly.

"For which I thank God. Heaven never met a sweeter soul then Violet McCoy." McCoy replied sarcastically. While he had loved her as a child growing up in Georgia, even he had to admit that Violet did have quite a sassy mouth on her.

"You're being sarcastic again aren't you Doctor McCoy?" Ensign Slater said.

"When am I not Ensign Slater? Never mind, don't answer that rhetorical question." McCoy replied. The Altaxi child sighed then dismounted its horvleek and walked over to McCoy.

"If you are quite done talking amongst yourselves, we do have a long distance to travel. Doctor McCoy, I will calm your horvleek for you. The one who has chosen you is the most spirited female in that herd. Though she will listen to reason with a gentle touch. But if you remain agitated so will she." the child said then laid both hands on the creature's neck and stroked it.

"Well, trust the most disagreeable female to pick me." McCoy stated.

"I would have thought you had some prior experience of that before Starfleet, Doctor McCoy." stated Ensign Slater.

"Ensign Slater, I'm not talking about my ex wife here and now. In fact, I'm not mentioning that woman to you at all." snapped McCoy. Dammit, he wasn't going to let his divorce be a subject for gossip on the ship. The crew had plenty enough to gossip about with bringing his personal life into the picture, he thought.

"Your previous mate left you Doctor McCoy? I am sorry to hear that." the child said as she kept stroking the much more calm horvleek.

"So was I at the time but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Now can I try to get on this creature again?" McCoy replied.

"Yes. I will hold her while you do so." the child said. This time he was able to mount without any difficultly. The Altaxi child stroked the neck of his horvleek one final time then quickly remounted.

"May we proceed now with myself in the lead?" the child asked.

"Please do so child." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"Meeting place in Quadrant Three. Moderate." the child called out loudly.

A moment later all of the horvleek began to move. McCoy kept both his hands and knees gripping the horvleek tightly as he was wary in case the creature decided to move suddenly. But now that they were in motion all the horvleek seemed much calmer. As for the hump, it was uncomfortable to sit on because his legs were spread very wide over that body part. He wondered if the hump carried water so that this horvleek could travel over long distances without stopping. In his experience deserts didn't have many places to get water. He was curious as to what the horvleek would eat for food too.

"So when do you expect us to get to this ceremony?" asked Ensign Meadows.

"We will reach the place for the ceremony on the fourth segment of light." the child answered.

"Isn't that hours away?" asked Lieutenant Uhura. McCoy internally groaned at that hearing that. His ass would be needing some pain relief once they got back to the Enterprise if that was the case.

"Yes. That is why the robes and glasses are required. While many aliens can survive for short period of time in the desert without sun protection, longer term exposure does require them. Not all aliens have evolved to adapt to a hot desert climate." the child explained.

Hot was right, thought McCoy. But although it was hotter then a Georgia summer, it wasn't humid at all and his sweat seemed to be all absorbed by this robe. He could feel the sweat on his body but it was being absorbed by the robe. The only parts of his body that were sweaty were his hands, the part of his face that was not under the robe and his feet below his ankles. This fabric must have some pretty interesting qualities, he thought. I bet the quartermaster on the Enterprise would love to take a look at this robe, he guessed.

It sure was more comfortable then that last robe he'd worn on an away mission. Then again, in that case he'd been running away from natives intent on killing him and Jim with their spears while this experience was much more sedate. They weren't moving slowly but there was a predicable rhythm of the creature underneath him. As a result McCoy found himself getting used to the horvleek's motion as time went on. Some time later McCoy was about to ask if they had plans to stop for breakfast when the child guided them under an underlying overhang of rock and dismounted.

"Dismount. We will rest now for a brief meal. If your bladder is full then press both hands against the rock behind you which will reveal a bathroom. It is only large enough for one person at a time." the child explained.

To demonstrate the child pressed both hands against the rock behind them and a door slid open. Ensign Slater was the first to dismount. The door of the bathroom slid shut behind him. The others were soon off their own horvleek, who all wandered off to three nearby trees that antelope like creature had been eating earlier. A moment later they began to eat the leaves.

"How will they know when we need to ride them again?" wondered Ensign Meadows as he watched the six animals eat.

"I will call them back with a whistle they are trained to respond to. Now I have some dried meat, bread, vegetables, and also some horvleek milk. What would you all like?" the child asked.

"Give it all to me and I'll distribute it." McCoy stated. The child nodded and handed the food and drink to him. A moment later Ensign Slater returned from the bathroom and Lieutenant Uhura took his place inside the small bathroom. McCoy handed the vegetables and some of the bread and milk to Spock, while the rest of the bread, the milk, and all of the meat he divided up among the rest of them. The milk he'd been provided with tasted fresh and McCoy wondered when it was milked.

"I milked that myself right before I came to you, Doctor McCoy." the Altaxi child said.

"Yeah it tastes fresh. But when did you learn to milk a horvleek?" McCoy asked after he took a swallow of the rich tasting and thick milk. The child swallowed some bread before answering.

"I learned how to milk a horvleek in the war. When the Ra'veni first fired upon our cities during the invasion of this moon, all who were not a guard were ordered to live out in the open desert. You see, the Ra'veni did not like the heat of the sand and so did not go onto it unless they had no other choice. So we were safe there. We did not return to the cities until the guards were defeated and we were forced to defend the cities ourselves." the child explained solemnly.

"Why not simply let the Ra'veni take everything and be safe out here in the desert then?" Ensign Meadows asked.

"We would have been safer but with absolutely no technology. We cannot return to the ways of our ancestors. Progress only is forward. Speaking of forward we must continue our journey. Are you all prepared to do so?" the child said. They nodded. The child gave a loud whistle and all the horvleek trotted over to them a moment later. They mounted again. This time McCoy was able to get onto the saddle on his first try. The Altaxi child glanced at them to see them all mounted.

"Let us continue. Same destination. Fast." the child stated. This pace was noticeably faster and McCoy gripped the horvleek tightly with his knees and hands at first. But soon he got used to the increased speed. He glanced over at Lieutenant Uhura who had a slight smile on her face.

"I'd race- Hey!" McCoy said. At the word race his horvleek's ears had pricked up and she had dashed even faster past the other animals until he was nearly past the Altaxi child in front of the group. He gripped the creature more tightly but she didn't slow down.

"Slower speed." the child barked firmly as he moved out in front of the group a moment later. At first McCoy thought the child was talking to him. But when his horvleek slowed enough to fall into pace beside the child's own horvleek, McCoy realized that his creature had been who the child had been speaking to. He breathed a sigh of relief as the horvleek didn't dash ahead of the group again.

"As you now know, the hearing of a horvleek is very responsive to their rider. For many rotation cycles now they have been trained and bred to compete against other horvleek. So they will respond to the command for more speed when prompted to do so by the word you just said to Lieutenant Uhura. I must lead or you may get lost. Your group should not be left alone in the desert." the child told him.

"All right." he told the child. Then McCoy fell silent. If he wasn't currently riding swiftly through an alien desert on an alien creature, McCoy might have enjoyed the heat of the sun. The Enterprise was never this warm, he thought as they continued riding to the Altaxi meeting place.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

McCoy wasn't sure how much longer it was until they crested a large sand dune then began to move down the other side. As they did so, he surveyed the scene in front of him. There was a large alien ship with a smaller alien ship to the left of it. To the right of the larger ship was an Enterprise shuttle. There were twenty Altaxi he didn't recognize who stood in front of the large ship. Four large aliens he identified as Ursinoids stood around the group. They all carried plasma rifles. One Ursinoid stood on each side of the group, who McCoy realized must be the Restorers who had tried to poison them. As they moved closer, he could see a row of fifteen Altaxi and then two Human figures who he recognized as Jim and Lieutenant Commander Giotto who stood at the end of the row. They all faced the Restorers. Lieutenant Commander Giotto was armed with a phaser rifle.

"Stop. We will dismount then approach the leader of this ceremony. Remain silent unless spoken to." the Altaxi child said. The horvleek creatures did stop a moment later. They all dismounted and followed the child. The child headed for the middle of the group. As they walked closer McCoy recognized Ne'maadis, the Altaxi representative for the Planetary Alliance. Like all of the Altaxi, Ne'maadis's fur was now a yellow colour. She wore a belt that contained a hand held plasma weapon like her child.

The child bowed to her and Ne'maadis bowed back. Then Ne'maadis pointed to where Jim and Lieutenant Commander Giotto stood. The away team all walked in that direction. The Altaxi child stood beside Lieutenant Commander Giotto and then Spock fell into place to stand beside the child. Once they were all arranged in a row beside Spock, Ne'maadis cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Greetings to you all. I am Ne'maadis, the Altaxi representative on the Planetary Alliance. I greet you all in peace. But peace is not why we have all gathered here today. There are some among us who have disturbed the peace of Altaxi. They must now give an account for such a violation of our laws. Thus does the ceremony of compromise begin. Bring forth the kavas root tea attendant." she called. A shorter Altaxi to her right brought forth a small table and a tray with a jug and two cups. The table was set down in the sand and the tea was poured into two cups. Then the Altaxi stepped away from the table and retreated back to the row of Altaxi. Ne'maadis stepped forward to the table and raised one glass of tea.

"I greet you all with my full name which is Ne'maa-reloon-dis. Now I call forth the Altaxi who was responsible for the attempted poisoning of the crew of the Enterprise A during the last time of day. Step forward now and be judged." she declared. There was silence for a long moment. McCoy wasn't sure if anyone would do so. Then the crowd of Restorers parted which left one Altaxi who stood alone. The Altaxi raised their chin and then walked forward firmly before they stopped and raised the other cup of tea.

"I greet you Ne'maa-reloon-dis with my full name which is Ce'vaar-reloon-ris. Whatever our differences we are both Altaxi." the other Altaxi said.

"On that much we can agree Ce'vaarris. We will both drink to that." Ne'maadis said. She drank the entire cup of tea down as did he. Then they both placed the now empty cups on the table. "Attendant clear away this tea." called Ne'maadis. The earlier Altaxi quickly picked up the entire table and then walked back to the row of Altaxi.

"Now that we have agreed on something in common it is time for you to tell us what we do not agree on. State your grievance against this group from the Enterprise A. Why was it necessary to poison them all?" Ne'maadis demanded.

"It was necessary to poison the group from this alien ship because they were aliens. Have we not all seen for ourselves that aliens have brought death and destruction not only to our cities but to all the worlds of the Planetary Alliance? That is all they are good for!" Ce'vaarris urgently declared.

"This group is not the Ra'veni." protested Ne'maadis.

"They are still aliens." stated Ce'vaarris.

"This group from the Enterprise A have proven they are not the Ra'veni who came to this system only to plunder and kill. Not all aliens have violent intentions." Ne'maadis said.

"Then why did one of them come with an energy weapon to this moon?"  
questioned Ce'vaarris. News travels fast, thought McCoy. Though he did wonder how that information got to the Restorers…

"That weapon was brought as a precaution in case of wild creatures on this surface. You are aware of the sand worm, bevoor, and rock snake of this moon I take it?" Ne'maadis replied.

"Of course I am aware of them. Every Altaxi has seen or heard of them." Ce'vaarris dismissively stated.

"You may be aware of the dangers of Altaxi but no alien is. So it is not prudent to use caution when exploring other worlds? The Altaxi did the same during our Time of Exploration." Ne'maadis stated.

"Yes, and look how that time period in our history ended. Nine worlds in ruins, millions dead, and an entire fleet of spaceships destroyed or sold as nothing but scarp parts!" Ce'vaarris snapped. That response caused Ne'maadis to straighten and her voice got louder in response.

"Do not lecture me about the death toll of the Galactic War! I know better then most how many lives were lost: sixteen and a half million Altaxi lives, thirty million Scaani lives, twenty million Baloon lives, ten million Cireeni lives, forty million Delin lives, twenty five million Ve'acouch lives, fifty million Ursinoid lives, nine million Kanar lives, and six million Maphin lives. The spaceship fleet itself lost a million more lives. After all that death and destruction how can you or any other citizen of the Planetary Alliance have a thirst for more? Have we not all seen enough what devastation comes when violence, fear, and hatred of another begins to take root just as the kavas root implants itself in soil?" she yelled out. McCoy inhaled sharply. My God, with that level of death no wonder the Altaxi and probably every sentient race in this section of space is afraid of aliens, he realized. Especially since our away mission was the first one to arrive on this moon after this devastating war. Though that did not excuse the behaviour of this Ce'vaaris by any means.

"You cannot compare me to those thrice cursed Ra'veni! I am not the monster they were." protested Ce'vaarris as he also stood up straighter.

"No you are not Ce'vaarris. But you cannot see past your hatred and fear of what the Ra'veni did to you, can you? None of the Restorers can. You all live in a constant state of fear that the next alien race we encounter will be the same as them. But has the Planetary Alliance not taught you that there is unity in diversity and that together we are stronger then we are apart? Have you not learned that not all races wish to kill us for their own purposes, or are you so rock brained that you cannot see past your own grief over what you have lost?" questioned Ne'maadis passionately.

"They are aliens therefore they cannot be trusted." Ce'vaarris stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see that I cannot reason with you any further. So it is time to move onto the next portion of this ceremony. I call forward Doctor McCoy to testify as to the contents of the drink the Enterprise A group nearly drunk. Come stand beside me Doctor McCoy. Tell me, were the contents of the beverage lethal to your group?" Ne'maadis said. It took him a moment to walk beside her. McCoy did his best not to glare at Ce'vaarris and barely managed it.

"Yes. It was a slow acting poison so it would have taken until your next time of light for us to die." he answered her question.

"Did you know of this plot beforehand Doctor McCoy?" Ne'maadis wondered.

"I sure didn't otherwise I would have tracked down this bastard and his entire goddamn group myself." spoke McCoy as he looked Ce'vaarris right in the eyes at that. The Altaxi returned his gaze without flinching.

"Can you find any justification for the murder of others Doctor McCoy?" Ne'maadis asked.

"Not unless it's in self defence and even then I prefer the stun setting of a phaser. I'm a doctor, so I heal life not kill it." he stated.

"Thank you Doctor McCoy. You may return to your group. I call forward Captain Kirk, the head leader of this group. Come stand beside me Captain Kirk." commanded Ne'maadis. A moment later Jim stood beside her.

"Tell me Captain Kirk, what is the mission of Starfleet, the organization to which your spaceship Enterprise A belongs?" inquired Ne'maadis.

"Starfleet exists to seek out new life and new civilizations. We're explorers." explained Jim. Jim and Lieutenant Commander Giotto were not wearing their usual uniforms. Instead they wore the black shirt, pants, boots and grey hooded robe that were used for away missions in desert environments along with glasses that looked similar to his own.

"In any place in your founding documents of Starfleet does it call for using violence against those life forms and civilizations you encounter?" Ne'maadis inquired.

"Not at all. You see, like your Planetary Alliance, Starfleet was founded after a major war with an alien race known as the Romulans. After the war had been won we saw a need for peace and unity among us. So we have done our best to uphold that peace and unity in our missions of exploration by holding to a policy of non interference with all the alien races we encounter." Jim explained.

"Is it standard procedure for at least one individual on your away mission teams to carry a weapon?" was Ne'maadis's next question.

"While we do not carry weapons on every away mission, if we decide to do so that decision is taken to defend the away team from any potential hazards like violent creatures or individuals who would wish us harm." Jim replied.

"Can you find any justification for the murder of others Captain Kirk?" she asked.

"I told an individual once that I would prefer to die saving lives rather then live with taking them. That is a principle I try to uphold in my career as a officer of Starfleet." Jim responded.

"I see. Thank you Captain Kirk. You may return to your group now. I call forward Commander Spock, the leader of the group who visited this moon. Come stand beside me Commander Spock. Commander Spock, what your position is on the Enterprise A?" Ne'maadis asked. A moment later Spock stood beside her.

"I serve as the first officer under Captain Kirk and the head science officer." Spock answered.

"Would this poison have been as lethal to you as the others in your group?" Ne'maadis wondered.

"Yes. Doctor McCoy informs me it would have been even faster in my case due to my hybrid biology." Spock replied.

"What do you mean when you say hybrid biology?" asked Ne'maadis.

"I mean that my father is Vulcan and my mother was Human, which are two different alien races." Spock explained. There was a sharp intake of breath among all the Altaxi at that then silence fell again. Perhaps they hadn't met many hybrid aliens or even thought that was a possibility, thought McCoy.

"Would you consider this unique heritage to be an example of what alien races can accomplish when they work together and learn to trust one another?" Ne'maadis stated with a long look at Ce'vaarris who looked at Spock with disgust.

"You could phrase it in such a fashion. My parents would never have met if Vulcan had not established diplomatic ties with Earth." Spock replied.

"Do you often encounter danger when your group or another from the Enterprise A visit an alien world?" Ne'maadis wanted to know.

"The probability of that occurring is sixty three point five percent." Spock replied. McCoy saw Jim's eyebrows rise at that number. McCoy couldn't really disagree with Spock on that point, which was rare in his experience.

"Can you find justification for the murder of others Commander Spock?" she asked.

"I am a pacifist which means I value all life. As a result I make every attempt to subdue a creature instead of killing it unless I have no other option to save my life or the lives of others." Spock replied.

"Thank you Commander Spock. I call Lieutenant Uhura to talk next. She is the head communicator on the Enterprise A. Come stand beside me." Ne'maadis ordered.

Ne'maadis then questioned Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater, then Ensign Meadows. After that, she turned to question Ve'naatis, then the other Altaxi that had met them by the lake, a male by the name of Re'veeytis. Then Ne'maadis questioned both of the Altaxi children who the away team had encountered. Finally she questioned both Ce'melltiss then We'loonris.

"Thank you We'loonris. You may return to your group now. Thus ends the time of individual questioning. I now ask if the head leaders and head guards of Number Two through Number Ten have a collective statement to make about the events you have heard about today? Now is your chance to speak." Ne'maadis concluded. A large Altaxi cleared their throat and then stepped forward.

"On behalf off all of the head leaders and head guards of Number Two to Number Ten, I condemn all of the Reformers for this violent and unjustified action. I declare that none of them are welcome in our cities." the Altaxi stated then stepped back to join the row of Altaxi. McCoy had assumed he that would be sweating as he stood in the sun and listened but so far he didn't feel the heat yet. He took a glance at the rest of the away team, Jim, and Lieutenant Commander Giotto. As far as he could tell they didn't show any signs of heatstroke. His attention was brought back to the ceremony by Ne'maadis clearing her throat.

"Thank you for that statement. Thus ends the time of questioning. The time of punishment is now at hand. I ask the head judge from Altaxi Number One to step forward and inform Ce'vaarris of his punishment." she stated. Se'lissdis stepped forward beside Ne'maadis.

"You all know the story of what happened the last time an Altaxi took the life of another Altaxi. So I will not repeat that sad part of our history here. But I will quote one of our philosophers. The lack of knowledge about the other turned to mistrust of the other. That mistrust turned to fear then that fear turned to hatred. Then the hatred turned to violence and violence turned to death. That philosopher was talking about the Galactic War but it could also describe what has happened to the Reformers. They were once upstanding members of Altaxi society. But they could not see past their grief of what they had lost during the Galactic War. Instead of directing their efforts into rebuilding a world where war was not an option they instead allowed their hatred of the alien to consume them until that hatred and fear found an outlet in their attempted poisoning of the group from the Enterprise A."

"For this violation of Altaxi law, hear my punishment. All members of the Restorers now present here are to be escorted to Kanar detention facility three. There they will be sterilized and will remain in that place for the rest of their natural lives. In the unlikely event that any of the Restorers manage to escape from Kanar detention facility three, that prisoner or group will be excluded from all worlds of the Planetary Alliance and not allowed any assistance whatsoever. In addition they will be tracked down and then will be turned over to the guards of Ursinoid detention facility two where you will be detained for life. Do you understand this judgement of you and your entire group Ce'vaarris?" Se'lissdis stated.

"Yes I understand it. But by my horns, I will not submit to this judgement and neither will the others. I will not go to the humanoid soup bowl to be sterilized and put away like a criminal and neither will the others." Ce'vaarris responded defiantly. There was another collective intake of breath among all the Altaxi. So I guess they aren't used to people defying them, thought McCoy. Or at least not their leadership at any rate.

"Then you do not submit to the judgement of an impartial Altaxi?" Se'lissdis asked.

"Why should I?" wondered Ce'vaaris.

"Then you will submit to the judgement of a partial Altaxi Ce'vaarris. I turn your punishment over to Ne'maadis. As the head of your Family it is both her responsibility and her right to punish you. Choose wisely Ne'maadis and accept her judgement Ce'vaarris. Whatever her decision is it will be binding under Altaxi law." Se'lissdis concluded and then stepped back to rejoin the row of Altaxi. For the first time in the ceremony Ce'vaarris looked slightly uneasy as Ne'maadis approached him again. She stopped in front of the other Altaxi.

"Ce'vaarris you know that all Altaxi have the power of choice. It is the bedrock of our society. You have chosen not to go to Detention Facility Three or to have any of your fellow Restorers be sent there. So be it. But now it is time for me to choose how I will judge your actions. You may not consider yourself a criminal but you are under Altaxi law, Federation law, and the legal charter of the Planetary Alliance. Do you still deny any responsibility for your actions toward the group from the Enterprise A?" Ne'maadis stated.

"I made the poison knowing it would kill them. I'm a chemist by profession and so I made sure of it. But what of it? Why should the death of a few aliens bother any of the Altaxi or any member of the Planetary Alliance?" Ce'vaarris questioned.

This time every Altaxi present erupted in conversation. There was so much talk that the universal translator couldn't keep up with them. McCoy turned his head when he saw Spock's raised eyebrow to witness the Altaxi child who had led them here hold Spock's right leg tightly. Even more amazingly Spock had a hand on the shoulder of the child. The child looked up at Spock for a long moment then nodded before they let go of him and stood back beside Spock. McCoy's eyebrow was as incredulous as Jim's expression because he knew that as a touch telepath Spock didn't touch anyone lightly. But before McCoy could react to Spock and the Altaxi child's moment together, his attention was brought back to the ceremony by a loud voice.

"Silence! I call all here present to silence!" yelled Ne'maaris with an impressive yell. The crowd fell silent nearly instantly as they all turned back to her.

"To answer your question Ce'vaarris any death of an alien could trigger a war with them! You also cannot seriously believe myself or any other member of the Planetary Alliance would wish any of us to fight amongst ourselves between those who believe we should fear aliens and those who do not believe that idea. I want no more violence of any sort toward any member of the Planetary Alliance or any alien. But it is clear you and your group feel differently. For the last time do you deny that you have committed a crime?" Ne'maadis stated somewhat more quietly but with no less passion then her yell.

"Any alien is not better then a creature that doesn't understand speech like a rock snake. I will not wander the mountains and desert of this moon for the rest of my life simply because some other Altaxi who cares more for aliens then her own race says so." Ce'vaaris snapped.

"Very well. Given the nature of your crimes, that your ideas about fearing aliens would only spread if I allowed you and the other Reformers to go free, and that you are a member of my Family, I have now decided to pass judgement upon you. Here and now in the presence of witnesses, I declare you, Ce'vaar-reloon-ris, to be not one of the Altaxi race. Do you have any final words to say?" Ne'maadis stated.

"I'm not a traitor. I was simply trying to protect our people from another war like we had with the Ra'veni. That can never happen again." Ce'vaarris stated decisively.

"You have one last opportunity to leave this moon in peace Ce'vaarris." replied Ne'maadis.

"Where exactly would I go? I won't be welcomed among any member worlds of the Planetary Alliance now. None of us will. Do you expect me to wander the galaxy for the rest of my life? I think not. I'd rather shoot myself dead with your plasma weapon then suffer that fate." Ce'vaaris stated. McCoy raised an eyebrow at that answer.

"So you have chosen the path of death rather then the path of life?" Ne'maadis said quietly.

"Yes I have chosen death Ne'maadis." was his firm answer.

"Very well. I respect your choice. I am deeply sorry it has come to this Ce'vaaris." she said.

"Likewise Ne'maadis." he stated then held his hand out. She handed him the plasma weapon on her belt and he held it to his head. McCoy's eyes widened. Ce'vaaris really wasn't going to pull the trigger was he? The next moment Ce'vaaris did so. The plasma discharge from the weapon was strong enough that in a moment afterwards all that was left of him was bones and blood in a pool on the desert floor. McCoy had to look away at that sight. When he looked back at Ne'maadis she remained still as she looked at what remained of Ce'vaaris. Then she took a deep breath and retrieved her plasma weapon before she turned to the group of other Restorers who were still being guarded.

"Do any of the others of your group choose to receive the same fate as Ce'vaaris or do you all submit to the punishment of the impartial judge? Speak now." she demanded.

"I will submit." all nineteen of the Restorers stated nearly simultaneously.

"Good. Guards, escort them all to Kanar Detention Holding Facility Three where they will be sterilized and remain for the rest of their natural lives." declared Ne'maadis.

"Follow me." one of the Ursinoid guards stated. The guards escorted all of the Restorers to the large ship. McCoy watched with satisfaction as the Restorers and the guards all boarded the ship then the hatch closed. A moment later the ship lifted its landing gear from the sand then rose away into the sky. Once they had done so Ne'maadis returned her plasma weapon to her belt.

"I have some final words with which to conclude the ceremony of compromise. The motto of the Planetary Alliance is divided we fall, united we stand. The events of today have proven that violence, hatred, mistrust, and fear of aliens have no place among the Altaxi or any other member world of the Planetary Alliance. From this time on let this be the last blood of any member of the Planetary Alliance that is split on this moon or any of our other worlds over the issue of whether alien races are accepted among us. Let us pledge that we will be welcoming to those who come to our world until and unless they inflict violence against us."

"I do not speak for all of the Planetary Alliance only the Altaxi. But I personally find today's events a very sad chapter in our history. It is my hope that such an crime never occurs again throughout the Planetary Alliance. Let today's punishment serve as an example to all Altaxi and all member worlds of the Planetary Alliance of how little we tolerate hatred, intolerance, and violence that is inflicted from any other motive save self defence of yourself and others. If there are others among you like the Restorers that wish to change the society around you into what it once was before the Galactic War, then use your energies to build and heal what we have lost rather then beget more violence. No society or organization is perfect. But if something is worth killing for then it is also worth fighting for."

"As for what remains of the now deceased Altaxi that will remain here in the desert so that he too can rejoin the earth. There will be no departure and return ceremony for him but I will allow his story to be told during the remembrance ceremony as a warning to all young Altaxi not to take the same path he and his group have chosen. He has no children so there will be no legacy left of him in that manner."

"In regards to the Enterprise A group, as a ceremonial representative on the Council of Families and as the Altaxi representative on the Planetary Alliance Council, I deeply apologize to all of you over the actions that have been perpetrated toward your crew. Starfleet may no longer wish to have anything to do with the Altaxi after these events. In which case you may leave this moon in peace once your technology has been returned to you. But Captain Kirk, it is also my hope that one day the Planetary Alliance will join your United Federation of Planets as it appears that we have much in common. But today will not be that day. That concludes the ceremony of compromise. I hope there is never another cause in all our history to perform it again. You are all free to go in peace as I depart this place in peace." concluded Ne'maadis.

The leaders and guards all nodded to her then headed to the smaller alien ship McCoy had seen earlier. They swiftly boarded the ship and flew away in the direction of the east. Ne'maadis walked closer to Jim and Lieutenant Commander Giotto who now stood by the rest of the away team. Jim cleared his throat as Ne'maadis stopped and looked at him.

"Captain Kirk, are you satisfied with our Altaxi justice? More importantly will your Federation superiors be satisfied with what has happened here today?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure if satisfied is the right word. But I agree that justice was served here today. I hope you know that I don't hold any ill will toward you or the rest of the Altaxi Ne'maadis. I'm just glad that everyone on the away team is all right. Perhaps the Planetary Alliance will join the Federation one day. While it is clear that today won't be that day, could I convince you to accept a diplomatic delegation from the Federation the next time Starfleet is in Planetary Alliance space? We'd like to forge further peaceful ties with the Altaxi if we can." Jim said.

"I would like that too Captain Kirk. I will discuss your proposal with the other members of the Planetary Alliance Council. I suspect after today they will agree to it. My daughter come here." Ne'maadis said. She waited for the Altaxi child who had escorted them to come closer to her before she continued to speak. "Explain to me exactly why your father thought it would be a good idea for you to travel alone with five aliens he had barely met across the Great Desert for an entire section of time? I presume he was the one who asked you to guide the Enterprise A group here?" she demanded.

"He said that if he left the city alone it would alert the Reformers. But I could sneak away quietly. I've done it before when I have snuck into the kitchens." the child admitted.

"Have you? Then why has your father not told me of such times? That will be discussed later. Do you have any final words of parting for the aliens? If so speak now. Return them their technology as well. You know we are not permitted to study it." Ne'maadis instructed her.

"All right. Commander Spock, here is all of your group's technology back." Ne'maadis's child said, then handed Spock a bag from inside the sack she had carried all the way here. "Do you have a farewell greeting among Vulcans?" the child continued.

"Indeed. Live long and prosper, daughter of Ce'melltis and De'naadis." Spock said and held his hand up in the Vulcan salute. A moment later Spock gave the bag of their technology to Ensign Meadows after pulling out a tricorder and communicator.

"Thank you. I wish you the same Commander Spock." the child replied. Then the child turned to Lieutenant Uhura.

"Lieutenant Uhura, do Humans have a farewell greeting?" the child asked.

"We have many different farewell greetings. For myself I will say goodbye and that it was a pleasure to meet you child." Lieutenant Uhura answered.

"It was very nice to meet you and all the other Enterprise A group too, Lieutenant Uhura. Do any of the rest of you wish to give me a farewell greeting?" the child concluded.

"Well, it was nice to meet you too and thanks for sneaking us out of the city. Though I'd really rather not ride on one of those horvleek creatures ever again…" McCoy said.

"If you ever do come back to this moon then I'll teach you how to ride a horvleek properly Doctor McCoy." the child offered. Jim looked at him with a raised eyebrow at that and Lieutenant Uhura smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks kid." McCoy responded. Oh right, I was supported to say child wasn't I, he remembered when Lieutenant Uhura sharply looked at him. But in some ways the Altaxi standing before them was no longer a child any longer. Not after what she had undoubtedly seen during this war with the Ra'veni.

"Come my daughter. We should leave with the others. I bid you all farewell, Enterprise A group. I wish you a safe journey in your travels." De'naatis said. Then she took her daughter's arm and swiftly led her over to the other Altaxi. They all smoothly mounted the horvleek creatures and then rode away at a fast pace. Once they were out of sight Jim turned around. They all followed him to the nearby Enterprise shuttle.

"Well Spock, I think we can file this away mission under one which did not fit into away mission parameters." McCoy declared.

"Indeed Doctor. But we are all unharmed and have made contact with a largely peaceful alien race. In addition we now have information about other alien races in this section of space." Spock replied.

"Oh, so that's a bevoor up close." said Ensign Slater as one of the creatures slowly approached the group. It stopped about five meters away from them and stood up on its hind legs before it moved its large fanged snout in their direction.

"I'm guessing this is a predator then." Jim said warily.

"Ensign Meadows, if you could stun the creature immediately." stated Spock before Jim could continue speaking. The security officer quickly did so and they continued toward the shuttlecraft.

All of them moved faster now and were more wary. But fortunately they didn't encounter another one of those bevoor creatures and the trip back to the Enterprise was swift. Once they landed in the shuttle bay McCoy insisted that he run a full physical on Lieutenant Uhura in the med bay. But although she could do with a good nights sleep nothing else seemed wrong with her. So McCoy cleared Lieutenant Uhura for regular duty.

Then he headed to his quarters. McCoy intended to fully complete his mission report. But instead he found himself falling asleep midway through the document. As a result he set the PADD aside and stumbled over to his bed. McCoy was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't wake up until just before alpha shift the next day.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The next day, McCoy sat behind his office desk while he discussed a current patient with Nurse Dominique. Suddenly something unusual happened. With no warning a green beam of light appeared in the room and began to move toward them.

"What is…" was all McCoy managed to say before the felt the beam of light scan through him then go through the rest of the room which included Nurse Dominique. After the beam had left the room he looked at his head nurse closely. She appeared startled but not shaken.

"Are you all right Nurse Dominique?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I felt a little queasy when that beam hit me but that's going away now. How about you Doctor McCoy?" Nurse Dominique replied as she smoothed down her white uniform.

"Yeah, my innards felt like they had danced a very fast tango when that beam hit me. But that's fading away now." he said. He stopped talking when he saw the comm panel by the door lit up. McCoy walked over then pressed the button to respond.

"McCoy here." he replied.

"Doctor McCoy please come to the bridge. Your presence is requested." Jim replied.

"Understood. On my way." McCoy responded then he ended the communication. He swiftly left the med bay for the bridge. Perhaps they had a better explanation for what that beam of light had been. He walked onto the bridge and stopped at his usual place to the left side of the command chair.

"Captain, the alien ship is hailing us again." Lieutenant Uhura said. On the view screen McCoy saw a large spherical ship with a smooth hull except for multiple oval indentations in several places. The ship didn't seem as big as the Enterprise but it wasn't small either.

"On screen Lieutenant Uhura." demanded Jim. A moment later they saw the interior of the ship. There was a small room with a Scaani behind a computer console who looked up at them.

"Greetings crew of the Enterprise A. Who am I addressing?" the alien asked.

"You're talking to Captain James Kirk. I don't appreciate you scanning my ship and my crew without giving me advance warning." Jim replied.

"My name is Sch'leeni, the Scaani representative of the Planetary Alliance. Unfortunately the scan was a necessary precaution Captain Kirk. I assure you we mean you no harm. We have not contacted your ship to have an argument with you but to instead offer the crew members who visited Altaxi an apology for recent events. As a mean of furthering diplomatic ties between our two communities, I wish to offer you and the crew who visited Altaxi a chance to tour this ship. This vessel was specifically built to house all member worlds of the Planetary Alliance and is the first of its kind. I am certain you would find such a tour intriguing and all the members of the council have been eager to meet you all since we watched the ceremony of compromise yesterday. You would have to take a shuttlecraft to this vessel as our only transporter is for cargo. Would you be interested in such an offer?" was the response from the Scaani.

"Can you give us a moment to consider your request?" Jim asked. The Scanni nodded and the screen went blank.

"Do you think it's a trap Jim?" asked McCoy.

"No but I don't really know enough about the rest of the members of the Planetary Alliance to say for certain. I'm wary after the experience of the away team on Altaxi though. So if we do go then everyone should be wearing phasers set to stun."Jim replied.

"Captain may I make an observation?" asked Lieutenant Sulu.

"Go ahead Mr Sulu." stated Jim.

"Sir, this Planetary Alliance ship has been following us since shortly after the away team beamed down to Altaxi. In all that time they haven't done anything more threatening then scan us. Yet we know from our scans of their ship that they have photon torpedoes that are just as strong as the ones on the Enterprise. If they had wanted to attack us, don't you think they would have done so by now? Or perhaps they were waiting and observing to see what we would do after the away mission ended. They could have feared retribution for the actions taken toward the away team. But now that we haven't done so they have invited us over for a tour. So yes, use caution, but I'd tour that ship if I were you Captain." Lieutenant Sulu stated.

"Lieutenant Sulu does have a point Captain. When the Altaxi child held my leg during the ceremony of compromise because she was frightened, I could sense that she wished us no harm and indeed didn't want us to die. The xenophobic and violent actions of the Restorers made logical sense to them but I do not feel those ideas are a widely accepted or tolerated view among the Altaxi or any other member world in the Planetary Alliance. If they had wished us harm the Altaxi could have attacked the Enterprise or ordered one of the guards to use a plasma weapon on any of the away team. Instead they assisted Doctor McCoy in saving the life of Lieutenant Uhura after they had very little acquaintance with us in order to forge ties with the away team. Given their hostile experiences with the Ra'veni this level of trust does indicate there is very little underlying hostility for alien races in the Planetary Alliance. So while phasers set to stun would be prudent I recommend taking this tour of the ship." Spock said.

"What do you think Lieutenant Uhura? Bones?" Jim asked.

"I agree with Commander Spock." stated Lieutenant Uhura.

"As uncomfortable as it is for me to say so in this case I'd have to agree with Spock." McCoy replied.

"But the Altaxi tried to kill you and the rest of the away team! How can you just dismiss that?" insisted Jim. McCoy sighed and rested a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"You can bet your last credit that I'm not forgetting that at all. That's why I think phasers are a good idea. But I don't think the Altaxi as a species in general bear us any ill will. Or the other members of the Planetary Alliance for that matter, since they have been watching us since the Enterprise arrived and haven't attacked us yet. So let's go on this tour shall we?" McCoy responded.

"All right. Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel again." Jim replied as he sat back in his chair. A moment later the visage of Sch'leeni appeared.

"Well Captain Kirk, what is your answer?" the Scaani asked.

"We accept your tour and thank you for the offer. Prepare your ship for our arrival shortly." Jim said.

"I will alert the shuttle bay. The ambassadors will all be present to meet you aside from the Cireeni and the Maphin. They both asked to send you their regards but they are engaged in other matters. The Cireeni representative is due to give birth very shortly and the Maphin representative is observing a religious day. But the rest of us look forward to your arrival. Sch'leeni out." the Scaani stated. Then the alien ended the communication.

"All right. Lieutenant Uhura, comm Ensign Slater and Ensign Meadows to meet us at the shuttle bay. Mr Sulu you have the conn." Jim replied.

Lieutenant Uhura called for the biologist and security officer to meet them at the shuttle bay. Then the four of them stopped by the armoury to get phasers. McCoy walked to the med bay to get a med kit as well before they all met again in the shuttle bay. Jim handed him a communicator in the shuttle. McCoy clipped the communicator to his belt along with the phaser then strapped himself into the seat of the shuttle.

McCoy was glad he didn't have to wear the flight suit uniform on this ship tour. He hadn't liked that one piece uniform ever since that incident with Doctor Marcus and the torpedo that almost killed them both. The last time he wore the flight suit uniform it was when he was leading that away mission on the M class planetoid where he'd nearly been killed by a snake. It had been a good thing Crewman S'nell had been there as well, he thought. Then he pushed that thought aside.

Dammit, why couldn't he stop thinking about Crewman S'nell, he wondered. Although they were still cordial if they met in passing, McCoy had not gone out of his way to talk to her since their shared away mission on that M class planetoid. The less he saw of Crewman S'nell, the less he would think about her. Well that was the theory but it wasn't working out all that well at the moment in practice, he thought.

His thoughts about Crewman S'nell ground to a halt as they flew through space and McCoy tried to focus on the computer console in front of him to avoid looking out at space. His fears of space had lessened slightly over the years in Starfleet but he still didn't like shuttles and suspected he never would. But Jim was a good pilot and so they were swiftly inside the shuttle bay of the Planetary Alliance ship.

"Hanger pressure now normal. It is safe to depart the shuttle." Spock informed them all a few moments later. They all headed out of the shuttle with Jim in the lead. Jim stopped when he saw a row of aliens who stood in the corridor outside the shuttle bay, which McCoy realized must be the members of the Planetary Alliance Council. Sch'leeni was the first one in the line to see them and nodded in Jim's direction. Jim nodded back.

"Greetings Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Slater, and Ensign Meadows. As you know my name is Sch'leeni. Allow me to introduce the members of the Planetary Alliance Council. Given your unknown alien biologies and the power of Kanar telepathy it would be best not to use any physical forms of greeting. To begin I believe you have all met Ne'maadis, the Altaxi representative." he stated. Ne'maadis bowed to them all from the waist and Jim nodded back.

Then they all moved down the row. "Next allow me to introduce Bevaar, the Beloon representative." The wolf like creature crossed both arms across its broad chest then lowered the arms after Jim nodded.

They moved onto the next alien. "This is Gevar, the Delin representative." Sch'leeni stated. The cat like creature extended both of its arms forward at the elbow and raised its tail straight up.

Jim nodded again at that and their group moved on. "This is Ph'leer, the Ve'acouch representative." Sch'lenni continued. At hearing that the marsupial like creature gave a loud thump of its tail once against the deck. Jim nodded and they continued down the row.

Sch'leeni lowered his eyes toward the next alien. "This is Yempool, the Kanar representative." he continued. The short lizard like creature extended both arms straight up into the air then lowered them again at Jim's nod.

"Finally, allow me to introduce Sher-lovi, the Ursinoid representative." Sch'leeni concluded. The bear like creature lifted its head and moved its paws behind its back. Jim nodded.

"If you will all follow me I have a meal prepared for you. You may use your scanning device on the food and drink beforehand, Doctor McCoy." Gevar stated.

"Let us follow him to the visitors dining area. We all know what happens we are late for one of his meals or even worse refuse one." stated Ne'maadis with a glance at Sher-lovi. The entire group began to walk down the corridor with the aliens in front of the Enterprise crew.

"You know I don't eat leaves. My food must be alive at first before I kill it. This ship does not have space for my usual prey but I have grown to like the fish that Gevar serves." Sher-lovi replied.

"I miss the thrill of a good hunt too. There's nothing like sinking your teeth into the flesh of a young ankelli. The only thing I don't like about the hunt is cleaning my fur afterwards. It takes a long time to properly groom myself again after that." Gevar stated.

"Oh, I know a few things about how long it takes to groom yourself Gevar. I know the sonic showers get you clean but you do not smell as nice afterwards as the water showers and using grooming products. Speaking of which, Lieutenant Uhura, would you be offended if I asked you what product you use to clean your hair?" Sher-lovi asked. Before Lieutenant Uhura could reply Ne'maadis snorted.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about alien beauty products Sher-lovi? Or have you forgotten what happened last time?" Ne'maadis said.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I have no desire to go see Doctor Y'barro again. On a good day the Doctor is surlier then my husband during mating season." Sher-lovi replied in a growl.

"Not another word about that Sher-lovi or you'll have to contribute credits to the disallowed conversational topics pool. Anything sexual about all of us counts as you well know." Bevaar stated. "Besides I believe that topic also embarrasses the aliens." the Beloon added.

"Yes, and what is worse it that they still haven't told me a joke yet. How rude!" said Ph'leer.

"You have my apologies. I will tell you a riddle now. What kind of coat is wet when you put it on?" Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"I presume you mean a coat of paint do you not? Well, that was a nice attempt but it will take more then that to make me laugh." Ph'leer responded.

"All right, let me try one more. What is easy to get into but hard to get out of?" Lieutenant Uhura asked.

"I am not certain. What?" wondered Ph'leer.

"Trouble." she replied. McCoy smiled at that as did Jim. As for Pe'laar he let loose some form of a wheezing sound and clapped his paws together.

"Uh, he liked the joke right?" wondered Jim.

"Yes Captain Kirk. I did like that joke. Trouble indeed. Thank you for sharing it with me Lieutenant Uhura." Ph'leer replied.

"You're very welcome." she responded. Ne'maadis cleared her throat as they stopped before a door.

"The meal is within. It will be served by Crewman Y'temell and eaten in silence. Then we will continue with the tour. Is that clear?" she stated.

They all nodded and then entered the room. The room had a large circular table in the centre with about twenty chairs around it. There was a cabinet on the left side of the room with food and drink on the top of it. A Scaani grabbed four of the dishes on the cabinet then slithered over to the table and set them down as they all began to take a seat. Once all the dishes were on the table McCoy took his time to examine each one. Fortunately nothing was harmful. He set his medical scanner aside then nodded at Jim. Then McCoy pushed the vegetable dishes in Spock's direction who acknowledged that with a nod.

The Scanni Crewman Y'temell served them all by pointing to a dish then the plate in front of them. By this fashion they were all served except for Sher-lovi. She had no plate in front of her and McCoy soon found out why. Once they all had full plates Crewman Y'temell returned to the cabinet then brought back a small tank with three live fish in it. They were coloured green and were each about half a metre long. Spock raised an eyebrow as this tank was placed in front of Sher-lovi and the top was removed.

"You may all begin consuming the meal." Ne'maadis said. A moment later they all began to do so. In his opinion the meal was very flavourful and was prepared well. McCoy could tell the ingredients were not out of a food synthesizer. A wet slapping sound made McCoy look at Sher-lovi then immediately look away again. She now had one of the fish between both paws and was eating the head of it. It wasn't that messy but it was clear she relished the food. One of the best things Humans ever did was find a way to stop slaughtering animals for food, McCoy thought. That solved a lot of problems. Even if synthesized food often tasted horrible in comparison to what was now known as real food. They had just finished the meal when Yempool gasped then closed his eyes for a long moment.

"It has begun. In two hours this ship will welcome new life. Doctor McCoy, Ensign Slater, Commander Spock, if you wish to join the other witnesses for the birth of the new female Cireeni then you are welcome to provided you can sing, whistle, or hum until the infant is born. You see, the Cireeni dislike silence at this time. They think it is a bad omen so instead the new life is sung to in order to welcome the infant to the outside world. After the infant is born it will greet all present with a song before the parents and the infant retreat in order to bond more closely over the infant's first meal. If that sounds like something you would be interested in then please follow me. The others can go on the tour of the ship in the meantime." Yempool stated then opened his eyes.

"Well, I'd sure like to see that." Ensign Slater stated.

"It does sound interesting." agreed Spock.

"I'm a surgeon, not an obstetrician. But I won't get a chance like this again. Let's go." McCoy stated.

"Meet us at the shuttle bay in two hours gentlemen." Jim said.

"We will do so. Follow me gentlemen." said Yempool. They followed the Kanar out of the room and down the corridor into a turbolift. "Aquatic deck three." Yempool ordered the turbolift once the doors closed. They moved downward swiftly. McCoy placed a hand on the wall for balance.

"Aquatic deck three?" wondered Spock.

"Yes. There are six decks on this ship that are primarily aquatic in order to accommodate the Maphin and Cireeni crew members who require a liquid environment to survive. They rarely leave those decks unless it is an emergency or they are wearing an environmental suit. There are small viewing rooms on each deck where the other members of the crew can interact with the Maphin and Cireeni crew." Yempool explained.

"May I use my diagnostic wrap to monitor the delivery?" asked McCoy.

"In the spirit of cooperation you may do so provided you do not share it except with other healers, Doctor McCoy." Yempool conceded.

"I would never do so." McCoy replied. Then he grabbed his diagnostic wrap from his med kit.

"Once this door opens you must begin singing, humming, or whistling. It can be in any language you like but the more melodic the better." Yempool stated.

A moment later the turbolift door opened. Yempool stepped out first and began to whistle in a low and melodic tone. Ensign Slater choose to hum as did Commander Spock. Not sure what else would be appropriate McCoy choose a lullaby he had sung to Joanna as a child. As they entered the viewing room he noticed that there were about ten other individuals there who were all singing, humming, or whistling.

One of the aliens, a Beloon, nodded at Yempool and gestured to the front of the room where there was a large window. Beyond the window was a circular room full of green coloured water. There were three Cireeni in it. The female Cireeni was lying on her back and panted as a large fetus moved beneath her tail. A male Cireeni was beside her on the right hand side of her body. He held the hand of the female and sang in a rich and clear tone. McCoy thought that was likely the father. On the left side of the female's body another male Cireeni held the other hand of the pregnant female. In his other hand was some kind of scanning device which he slowly moved over the body of the Cireeni in labour as he also sang. That must be the doctor, McCoy realized.

Of all the medical things he had ever seen so far on this five year mission, a female alien giving birth to a child in water while surrounded by others who were singing, humming, or whistling was not one of them before now. McCoy raised his diagnostic wrap to the window as he continued to sing. The process of the delivery looked to be straightforward and it didn't seem to be very painful for the mother either. He knew that Deltans didn't find childbirth difficult but on the contrary experienced a great deal of pleasure in it. McCoy wondered if it was the same thing here. The Cireeni that held the scanning device moved the hand that had held the hand of the pregnant Cirenni to instead stroke over the uterus which was positioned toward the end of the tail. A moment later, a hole in the tail opened up and the pregnant Cireeni's heart rate and breathing rate began to speed up. McCoy continued to watch as the hole in the tail got wider in preparation for the birth and the witnesses present continued to sing, hum, or whistle. As he continued to sing and look at the diagnostic wrap then the pregnant Cireeni, McCoy didn't really notice the time passing. He did notice that this pregnancy progressed far more rapidly then he'd ever seen before in another female. But the body of the Cireeni seemed to adapt well to the rapid pace of the delivery if her vital signs were any indication. So this was likely normal for her species.

McCoy suddenly remembered Joanna's birth which had taken five hours for Pamela. Pamela was in no pain from the delivery but he could tell she was relieved to have it over with by the end. He knew after that Pamela would never agree to have another child again. It's ironic that I was the one that wanted a child more then Pamela and yet Pamela was the one who mostly raised Joanna, he thought. First it had been work that kept him away from Joanna then it had been the terms of the custody arrangement. But McCoy vowed to himself that once he got back to Earth he would try and repair what he could of his now distant relationship with Joanna. He knew it wouldn't be easy but it would be worth it. He pushed that thought away to focus on the delivery and also to think of another song to sing that would be appropriate for a baby.

It was nearly two hours after they had first entered the room when the pregnant Cireeni gave a loud cry. A moment later the head of the baby Cireeni emerged into the water. The pregnant Cireeni gave a second loud cry and the rest of the body of the infant emerged into the water. Once that happened everyone in the room fell silent. The doctor scanned the female Cireeni from her head to the end of her tail then did the same with the infant. Then he brushed the body of the baby methodically down with one hand. That action removed the orange blood that had covered the baby when it had emerged from the uterus of the mother.

Once the doctor had removed his hand the infant swam with ease toward the window. Then she looked at everyone present in the room who were all looking at her. The baby was about a quarter of the size of the adult Cireeni and already had hair on her head. The infant opened her arms and began to sing a melody that was clear, melodic, and higher pitched then the adult Cireeni had been. As she sang McCoy passed the diagnostic wrap over the infant. The song seemed to last a long time. Once her song was over the infant swam back to her parents.

The male Cireeni on the right hand side of the new mother removed a portion of the fabric on his chest which revealed a pair of large breasts. The child swam closer to him and then began to vigorously suckle the nipple of his right breast as it held the breast between both hands. The male held her firmly in his arms and looked down at her tenderly as she consumed her first meal of breast milk while the mother placed a hand on the male's shoulder and another hand on the head of the infant. McCoy recognized the look of the male Cireeni who fed the infant as a similar one he'd given to Joanna when she'd first been placed in his arms. That confirmed his suspicion that this male Cireeni was the baby's father.

At that sight everyone turned and began to leave the room. As he left the room McCoy could see the doctor Cireeni rapidly swim away from the new parents. Yempool took a turbolift with the three of them back to the shuttle bay. None of them spoke during the short ride. McCoy packed away the diagnostic wrap and adjusted his med kit at his side as they entered the shuttle bay. Jim and the rest of the away team now stood by the side of the shuttle.

"Before you leave this ship Captain Kirk, would you permit this ship to provide an escort to the Enterprise A through Planetary Alliance space? If we can be of use to you with establishing first contact with other members of the Planetary Alliance then we are more then willing to do so. We would also be interested in touring the Enterprise A in return." said Yempool.

"Well, it only seems fair that we return the favour by offering you a tour of the Enterprise. We will also gladly accept this escort and any further information about the members of the Planetary Alliance you wish to share with us Yempool." Jim replied.

"I am glad to hear that Captain Kirk. Now may you go in peace." Yempool stated. Then he turned and walked away out of the shuttle bay. Once the door had closed behind him they all filed onto the shuttle and strapped into their seats. The doors of the shuttle bay opened a moment later and they began their journey back to the Enterprise.

"I'm no engineer but that Planetary Alliance ship is quite impressive. I imagine Scotty would like to examine the engine deck." stated Jim.

"Their communications equipment is very advanced and so are the science labs. In fact all the technology they showed us seemed quite advanced. What did you three think of that Cireeni birth you witnessed?" Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"I thought it was very unique." stated Ensign Slater.

"Yeah, that Cireeni birth was quite something." stated McCoy. That wasn't an experience he was bound to forget anytime soon or at least he hoped not. He made a mental note to tell Joanna about the delivery as she'd expressed an interest in becoming a nurse in their last video communication.

"Indeed Doctor. Witnessing the Cireeni birth was quite fascinating." Spock answered.

"If you don't mind me asking what was that song you sung to the baby Spock?" McCoy wondered.

"I choose to sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child." Spock stated. McCoy raised an eyebrow at that because he had trouble seeing Spock as a child even after he had met Sarek.

"I choose a lullaby I used to sing to my daughter when she couldn't fall asleep. I suppose our parents are always with us in one way or another." McCoy said as he glanced at Jim.

McCoy knew that Jim's relationship with his mother could best be described as strained. Even after years of friendship Jim rarely mentioned Winona Kirk. So McCoy had learned to tread lightly around that topic. McCoy had once joked that he was Mr Sensitive which wasn't usually the case. But when it came to anything to do with George or Winona Kirk, McCoy tried his best to be sensitive as he knew Jim rarely discussed either of them.

"Our ETA to the Enterprise is seven minutes. So Lieutenant Uhura do you have any more jokes for us before then?" Jim changed the subject quickly as McCoy had suspected he would.

"None that I can think off right now Captain." Lieutenant Uhura responded.

"Not even a joke about the colour of my hair? Did you know that people with blonde coloured hair were once considered more dumb then people with a different shade of hair? There were a whole category of blonde jokes." Jim stated.

"Captain, I think we've established you're much more then a dumb farm hick by now." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"Wow you just complimented me. Spock, make a note of this in the ship's log. It doesn't happen every day after all." was Jim's response as he smiled at her. Lieutenant Uhura shook her head and chuckled. McCoy rolled his eyes at Jim's reply.

"I must admit that Human humour still eludes me at times." Spock said.

"Don't feel bad about that Commander Spock. My fiancee always said that I never had a sense of humour and she had a point." Ensign Meadows stated ruefully.

"I never knew you were engaged Ensign Meadows." Ensign Slater said.

"That's because I'm not anymore. Ensign Underwood died on the USS Farragut during the Battle of Vulcan. I know that was years ago but… At any rate I don't talk about Lisa much except with my fellow friends from the Enterprise. They all have someone they knew who died in that battle so they understand. It's not the same as what you lost Commander Spock so perhaps I shouldn't make the comparison at all. You have my apologies for speaking too freely sir. I didn't mean to open old wounds." Ensign Meadows solemnly answered.

"Any loss of life is a traumatic memory Ensign Meadows. While the scale of the loss is not the same you are correct that many individuals did loose an individual they cared about during the Battle of Vulcan. All who died that day will never be truly forgotten as long we continue to keep them alive in our memories." Spock stated firmly.

"I'll agree to that." stated McCoy solemnly.

"You've agreed with Spock twice in one day now Bones. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Jim wondered.

"With all due respect shut up Jim." he snapped. Spock could and did make sense a lot of the time but McCoy just didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, I'm your Captain. I should have you written up for insubordination for saying that." Jim protested mildly.

"If every incident of Doctor McCoy's verbal insubordination was written up then I suspect Yeoman Rand would not have time to complete the other required paperwork she must do. I would hesitate to increase her already considerable workload." Spock replied.

"Hey, are you saying I'm unorganized Spock?" Jim asked.

"Your skill in that area of starship operations have improved considerably over the course of the mission thus far. But I meant that the Doctor is known to be insubordinate on a regular basis so it is inefficient to note every incident down in his personnel file. Instead a label of sustained inappropriate language is more accurate." Spock replied.

"Hey, I don't swear or insult people all the time Spock." protested McCoy.

"So then you did not call me a green blooded hobgoblin on our second encounter Doctor?" Spock replied. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you- damn sensitive Vulcan hearing…" McCoy muttered as he realized he must have been overheard by Spock on the bridge. He made a mental note to insult Spock more quietly in the future.

"Doctor, I was not insulted because your comparison was inaccurate. I learned later that was often typical of some portion of your metaphor laden speech." Spock answered.

"Captain, the Enterprise is hailing us." Lieutenant Uhura stated before McCoy could respond.

"Then let's hear it Lieutenant Uhura." responded Jim.

"Shuttlecraft seven, this is the Enterprise. You are clear for landing in the shuttle bay. Do any of you require medical assistance?" came the voice of Ensign Baker, one of the engineers on the ship who often supervised away missions. The last question wasn't strictly speaking regulation. But everyone manning the shuttle bay during an away mission had asked it after McCoy had ordered them in the aftermath of a serious incident with a poisoned arrow embedded in the leg of Ensign Young seven months into the five year mission.

"Negative on the medical attention Ensign Baker." replied JIm.

"Understood. Baker out." he replied. A moment later the shuttle bay doors opened and they landed shortly afterwards. They waited until hanger pressure had been restored then all got out of the shuttle and headed out of the shuttle bay. McCoy headed to the med bay to check if there were any new patients that needed his attention. If not then he had a mission report to complete.

After these back to back away missions McCoy wanted to spend some uninterrupted time in the med bay. There was no way he planned on turning on Jim, who wanted to leave the ship for every away mission. He probably would have succeeded in doing so most of the time if it wasn't for Spock who often chose other crew members for away missions.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Stardate 2265.108

Today was the day before the Enterprise A was due to leave Kanar Star Station one three six. The crew of the Enterprise had spent the last three weeks in resupplying the ship and enjoying shore leave for all personnel on a rotating basis on the alien space station. As for McCoy, he'd found that the gardens had been quite pleasant to walk through and the mezzanine level that served as a marketplace had a wide variety of shops and restaurants. He'd also spent an enjoyable evening with Jim and Scotty drinking at a bar that had a vast array of good quality alcoholic drinks.

Now McCoy sat in his office and reviewed patient files on the computer to make sure they were all up to date before he sent the latest crew report to Starfleet Medical. It was standard procedure to scan everyone upon their return to the ship after shore leave before they were cleared for duty again. Most of the crew had checked out fine.

But as with every shore leave, there had been the inevitable physical fights at a bar and several hangovers from potent alien alcohol. McCoy made a mental note to stay well away from Ursinoid brandy in the future, as he had discovered through his scans that drink had nearly as much potency as Romulan ale. Then there had been several members of the crew who had slept with an unknown alien and hadn't received medical clearance beforehand. Fortunately only two of them had required treatment for an STI. What had taken more time to treat were the ten officers who had received food poisoning from their exotic alien meal because they hadn't thought before they eat at a restaurant no Human had ever dined at before.

It was nothing he and the other medical officers couldn't handle, but it was merely a reminder of just how young this crew was and how foolish they could get when they were off duty. Hell, sometimes even on duty if he considered all the combined injuries of the engineering and security officers on this mission so far, McCoy thought. But he couldn't deny the brief time away from their duties had done wonders for the crew's mental health and morale. The door chime interrupted his thoughts on the crew of the Enterprise.

"Doctor McCoy, are you alone?" came the voice of Lieutenant Umal through the door.

"Yeah I'm alone. Come in Lieutenant Umal." McCoy replied as he closed a patient file on the computer console. Then he looked up to find Crewman S'nell enter the office beside Lieutenant Umal. He had no idea why Crewman S'nell was here or why she currently wore the medical dress for female nurses.

"Computer, seal room GH 2 under a level six lockdown, authorization Umal 9834571." ordered Lieutenant Umal once both him and Crewman S'nell had entered the room and the office door had closed behind them.

"Acknowledged." the computer replied. A moment later the door locked, the soundproofing kicked in, the window tinted to black, and McCoy saw the entire computer console on his desk lose all power.

"What the hell Lieutenant Umal? Why is that level of security necessary?" McCoy demanded as he quickly got up from his desk and came closer to the pair of them. McCoy knew that a security level six lockdown was only used for serious criminal investigations and he looked at them both in worry. Lieutenant Umal seemed himself, but Crewman S'nell now stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She looked past him at the wall.

"Crewman S'nell, are you comfortable with giving a formal statement about the events of the past half hour at this time to both myself and Doctor McCoy? It will be recorded by the computer." Lieutenant Umal asked Crewman S'nell.

"Permission to speak freely Lieutenant Umal." Crewman S'nell replied softly.

"Granted Crewman S'nell." declared Lieutenant Umal.

"As the chief medical officer of this ship, Doctor McCoy has a right to know the events of the past half an hour. Under regulations, so do you for this investigation Lieutenant Umal. But I would like my formal protest noted and logged sir. I am not in the habit of discussing my past. But I now find myself having to recount events that I had hoped to never discuss with anyone ever again." Crewman S'nell firmly replied.

What past events, wondered McCoy. He'd rarely discussed that topic with her and he knew that Crewman S'nell hadn't talked about her past with Nurse Dominique or Lieutenant Sulu either.

"Your protest is noted Crewman S'nell. Now please start at the beginning." Lieutenant Umal replied.

"What happened in the last half hour Crewman S'nell?" asked McCoy gently as he walked closer to her. Crewman S'nell took a deep breath then turned to look at him.

"Doctor McCoy, you've read my medical file and my psychological assessment as well. So what do you recall about N'elini and the events surrounding his death?" Crewman S'nell softly said.

McCoy was surprised at her reply. They'd never discussed this topic in detail but that was because he knew the experience had to have been very painful for Crewman S'nell.

"I know that you and N'elini were colleagues on Rigel Ten, and that due to the trauma of N'elini's sudden death you became very depressed. You received counselling and medication for the matter for three months afterwards on the Omega Research Station. I don't know any more then that because you haven't mentioned more to either Doctor M'Benga or myself." McCoy summarized gently and carefully.

"You are correct Doctor McCoy. However, that is not the whole story." Crewman S'nell stated. She took a deep breath before she continued talking.

"As you know, Rigel Ten is a trading complex. But there are a small group of scientists on the colony who are there to study the plant and animal life of the planet. At the time I was there, the ten scientists were all Andorians except for one Rigelian, namely N'elini. N'elini was a chemist and several of his experiments were dangerous enough to be kept behind a level ten force field in the chemistry lab. Over the years of working together on Rigel Ten the two of us became very close. Andorians believe that there are four kinds of love: the physical, the emotional, the intellectual, and the spiritual. N'elini and I shared the emotional and intellectual kind of love but not the physical kind."

"Because all of the science labs on the colony had not been upgraded in five years, in 2258 the maintenance department of the colony submitted a request to spend more credits on upgrading all of the aging laboratory systems. But that request was denied by B'enam, the Rigelian chief administrator of the colony. He said that he didn't have unlimited credits to spend, which was true. B'enam told maintenance that the upgrades to the lab systems would have to wait for the next year's budget. Given that attitude, I suppose it was only a matter of time before there was a serious malfunction."

"One day in the evening while N'elini was alone in the chemistry lab, the force field on one of his experiments failed. N'elini only had time to call for an emergency lockdown to ensure the gas would not leave the room before he died." Crewman S'nell stated then she looked down at the floor for a long moment and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Crewman S'nell continued to study the floor before she started talking again a moment later.

"After the investigation into N'elini's death had revealed this information, I challenged B'enam to a Ushaan duel in order to avenge the loss of the man I loved. However, the laws of Rigel Ten prohibited Ushaan duels to be fought for any reason. Rigelians, like many other races, consider the Ushaan too violent to be allowed. The Human governor of the colony Mr Orlov thought B'enam and I should instead talk about the matter, as if that idea had any appeal to me."

"I believe B'enam felt somewhat responsible for N'elini's death, as he agreed to the Ushaan duel on the conditions that a doctor would be present and it would be held in secret. Doctor Holub from the colony agreed to attend our clandestine fight. I am ashamed to admit it, but I gave B'enam severe injuries in the duel. As a result of B'enam requiring medical treatment by Doctor Holub, Mr Olav realized that we had fought the Ushaan duel in defiance of Rigel Ten law."

"At the hearing into the duel after B'enam's release from the sickbay, Mr Orlov told us what our punishment would be. Given the previous unblemished records of all three of us, Mr Olav told us this entire regrettable incident would be made classified in all our personnel files. Mr Olav did not hold Doctor Holub personally responsible for these events, and in fact thanked him for treating B'enam. As for B'enam, he was not held criminally responsible. Under Rigel Ten law, the Andorian who issues the Ushaan duel is fully responsible but not their duelling partner unless both parties die. In which case, no charges are laid and compensation is paid to both of the families of the dead individuals."

"In my case, Mr Olav informed me that he wished to punish me to the full extent of Rigel Ten law, which for this violation entailed spending the rest of my life in a secure detention facility on Rigel Six. However, Mr Olav did not have the final say in this matter. The Constitution of the Federation has granted twelve guarantees to the rights of its citizens. As I am an Andorian, I am also a Federation citizen. As Rigel Ten was a member of the Federation as of 2257, this Constitution now also applied to the laws of Rigel Ten. So while Mr Olav could have punished me under Rigel Ten law, to do so would have meant protests by both the Andorian government and the Federation for detaining one of their citizens without a full trail. Given the Federation was vital to the funding of the Rigel Colony, Mr Olav could not afford to antagonize them. So he decided against this measure."

"However, Mr Olav said that he could not let all three of us get away with no punishment for our actions. So Doctor Holub, B'enam and I all had our work contracts on Rigel Ten terminated. We were barred from ever setting foot on Rigel Ten again for the rest of our lives. Then we were told to pack up our belongings. After we had done so we would be escorted to the shuttle bay of the colony. As a final courtesy, we would all be flown off the colony to a destination of our choosing. I went to Andoria, Doctor Holub went to Earth, and B'enam went to Rigel Five. A week after my arrival on Andoria, I was asked to report to the newly completed Omega Research Station. I left Andoria a day later."

"Once I arrived on the Omega Research Station, I received counselling and medication for three months in regards to these events. After that treatment was done, I tried to put this experience behind me. It took me a long time before I could do so. As for why I did not tell you more Doctor McCoy, it is because I have never discussed the matter since with anyone in detail. I was aware you knew the bare facts, but that you would also keep it private because the confidentiality of this crew's medical and psychological history is something you would never violate." Crewman S'nell explained. McCoy took a moment to absorb her story before he responded.

"I see. I do take patient confidentiality extremely seriously Crewman S'nell. I also don't make a habit of discussing traumatic events like this unless it's necessary. So why are you bringing all of this up now?" McCoy wondered.

"Doctor McCoy, before I continue I would ask you to remember that you are a doctor who takes the Hippocratic Oath seriously. To use a Human expression, do not fly off the handle. What I am about to say will make you furious and horrified. But B'enam will face justice and your confrontation with him will just make matters worse." Crewman S'nell insisted as she finally looked up to meet his concerned eyes. At that response McCoy was able to put all the puzzle pieces together in his mind. His right eyebrow rose.

"B'enam tried to kill you just now didn't he? That's why Lieutenant Umal is here, because he came to your quarters when B'enam fired a phaser at you. Why the hell did you let him do that Crewman S'nell? You could have easily disarmed B'enam before then!" McCoy realized.

"Doctor McCoy, when this attack occurred I was asleep in my quarters. That is usually how I spend the rest of alpha shift after eating a meal at the end of gamma shift. When the door opened, I knew it wasn't any of the crew because they would have used the door chime. I stood up quickly to face the intruder and instantly recognized B'enam. We talked briefly, then he fired one shot with the phaser which I evaded. As you said Doctor McCoy, I could have disarmed him before then. But I needed B'enam to fire in order for the computer to alert security. After that one shot were taken I disarmed B'enam and rendered him unconscious. Shortly afterwards, Lieutenant Umal and two fellow security officers showed up at my quarters. They stunned B'enam and took him into custody. Then Lieutenant Umal escorted me here to the med bay to be examined by Nurse Chang as per regulations. That's why I had to change into this nurse's uniform so that my clothes could be subject to analysis." Crewman S'nell explained.

"I am curious as to why you did not run into the corridor to make it easier to fight B'enam Crewman S'nell." replied Lieutenant Umal. Crewman S'nell turned to look at Lieutenant Umal.

"Lieutenant Umal, I had no desire to jeopardize the life of any other crew member by going out into the corridor. After all, I was the only one on this ship B'enam wanted dead and both of us knew that." Crewman S'nell replied seriously. McCoy's blood ran cold at that reply.

"Benam's phaser was set to kill Crewman S'nell?" clarified Lieutenant Umal.

"I believe an examination of the weapon will prove that it was indeed on that setting, though I cannot say for certain. Do you have any further questions Lieutenant Umal?" she asked.

"Just one Crewman S'nell. When we arrived at your quarters, you had his phaser pointed at B'enam's head. Did you at any time have any intention of pulling the trigger?" he asked. Crewman S'nell looked at Lieutenant Umal for a long moment. McCoy waited nervously for her answer.

"If I am being honest, I thought about it. B'enam had indirectly killed the man I loved. But there is a difference between killing in self defence and calculated murder. If I had pulled that trigger when B'enam was unable to fight back, it would have been the latter not the former. I've killed in self defence when I have had to. But I have no intention of ever becoming a cold blooded murderer. Whatever you think of me, please believe that much Lieutenant Umal. Now, is that a satisfactory statement Lieutenant Umal?" Crewman S'nell said.

"Yes. Thank you for your candour on this matter Crewman S'nell. As per regulations, I will inform Lieutenant Commander Giotto, Commander Spock, and Captain Kirk about these events as soon as possible. Once you wish to leave this office, a security officer will escort you back to your quarters. From now until the end of B'enam's trial, you will be under constant armed guard at all times. That's a direct order Crewman S'nell, so don't even think about protesting that you can defend yourself and so don't need the guard. I will be standing right outside this office until Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, and your armed guard arrives here. Is that clear Crewman S'nell?" Lieutenant Umal informed her.

"Understood sir." Crewman S'nell replied. Lieutenant Umal nodded to both Crewman S'nell and McCoy then left the two of them alone. The door locked shut behind him a moment later and McCoy turned to Crewman S'nell. She spoke before he could.

"It scares you, doesn't it Doctor McCoy? Not my biochemical tendencies toward aggression as an Andorian, but my violence itself. You see, my violence is the real reason I never let anyone close after N'elini's death. Doctor McCoy, if I had died today…" Crewman S'nell trailed off there. A moment later, McCoy placed his hands on her shoulders. Her hands were just as firm around his arms a moment later.

"Crewman S'nell, I don't want you to die either." McCoy told her. Crewman S'nell trembled slightly so McCoy moved his hands to her back as he tried to give her comfort. He wasn't the comforting type, but as a doctor he could tell the adrenaline that had kept Crewman S'nell going this far had now turned into shock. Crewman S'nell was the first to pull back slightly after several minutes when her trembling had stopped and her breathing was more regular, but it was only enough to look in his eyes. He suddenly felt tenderness towards Crewman S'nell, despite how unprofessional and inappropriate such an emotion was. Dammit, why did he want to comfort her further right now when he should not do so, he asked himself.

"I'm glad that you have the third highest hand to hand combat rating on this ship Crewman S'nell. Even so, if you die of anything other then old age then I'm going to be extremely angry with you." McCoy warned her rather then embracing her.

"The same applies to you Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell replied sternly. Then she sighed before she continued speaking. "I told you once that everyone has a dark side. This is mine. Once B'enam's trial is over, Captain Kirk will probably leave me at Kanar Star Station one three six and then continue with this mission. After all, I'm only a Federation civilian and I have no place in Starfleet." she concluded.

"Now you listen to me, S'nellastina zh'Vecar! You're staying right here on this ship because it's where you belong. I don't blame you for this attempted murder, or for issuing that Ushaan duel to B'enam that started all of this." McCoy insisted.

"Don't say that! Don't forgive my actions when you don't even know the full extent of them. You'll see just how savage and violent I can be at this trial soon enough. Now, may I be dismissed Doctor McCoy? I expect Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, and my armed guard are waiting on the other side of the door with Lieutenant Umal by now." Crewman S'nell responded.

"Fine. We'll talk more later Crewman S'nell." McCoy replied as he let her go then walked with her to the door.

Once the door of the office opened, McCoy saw that Jim and Spock were standing just outside his office door along with Lieutenant Umal, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, and Lieutenant Hendorff. Crewman S'nell walked off with Lieutenant Hendorff at her side without a word to anyone. McCoy waited until Crewman S'nell and Lieutenant Hendorff had left the med bay before he gestured for the four other officers to enter his office.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

The next morning found McCoy, Spock, Jim, Doctor M'Benga, Lieutenant Umal, and Crewman S'nell in the transporter room. Lieutenant Umal was armed with a phaser, unlike the rest of them. All of them were in grey dress uniform except for Crewman S'nell, who was in a brown dress uniform without a hat. McCoy remembered that brown dress uniforms were for non commissioned officers in Starfleet while commissioned officers wore grey dress uniforms except for flag officers who had a different dress uniform. Once all six of them were on the transporter pad, Jim turned to look at the transporter technician who sat behind the console.

"Transport us to Kanar Space Station one three six, Ensign Dennis. If anyone asks why we are there then tell them we have an important meeting and are not to be disturbed unless it's a red alert. Is that clear?" Jim ordered.

"Yes sir. Energizing now." Ensign Dennis stated. A moment later they beamed off the Enterprise and onto the Kanar space station.

"When they rematerialized McCoy blinked his eyes in order to adjust from the bright white lights of the Enterprise to the dimmer green lights of the Kanar space station. There was a Kanar he'd never met behind the transporter console, as well as two other unfamiliar Kanar and an armed Ursinoid who all faced the transporter pad. The Kanar closest to them stepped closer once they had walked off the transporter pad.

"Hello. To those who do not know me, I'm Head Administrator Yelaris. I command Kanar Space Station one three six. This is my second in command, Assistant Administrator Mecali." he said then gestured toward the Kanar standing beside him. The other Kanar nodded politely to the group.

"This is my head of security, Shel-vovi." Yelaris continued. The Ursinoid nodded curtly.

"Now if you'll all follow me." he concluded. Then he turned and the group from the Enterprise followed the three of them out of the transporter room.

"So where are we going?" asked Lieutenant Umal as they walked down the wide corridor of the space station.

"To the trial room. The personal turbolifts are too small to accommodate our whole group and we would be noticed if we used the cargo turbolifts. So we will use the stairs instead." Shel-vovi explained as they entered through a door. In front of them were a set of stairs.

"Why was the construction of such structures necessary?" wondered Spock.

"They were built as a means of evacuation to the shuttle bay in case of turbolift failure. Hey, careful with my fur you two!" Shel-vovi said as he bent down and the two Kanar jumped onto his arms then moved to grab his shoulders with their claws. He carefully rose then began to lead them down the stairs. "You would think that because the Kanar designed this space station that they would have built the stairs to a height that suited them." he concluded. McCoy noticed that while the steps were a bit of a reach to step down they weren't that far off from a Human staircase.

"But the Kanar were the shortest member race in the Alliance. So that meant if we had built this place to our specifications, none of the other member races would have been able to move around this space station. The Ursinoids are the tallest member race in the Alliance and so we thought we should build to your specifications. That way we would accommodate all our member worlds and other aliens who were between our size and yours." said Mecali.

"Even though it did mean we had to ride on your back as jumping down all these steps is too tiring for longer then one level." added Yelaris.

"So how far down is this trial room?" wondered Jim.

"Fifteen levels. Don't worry Doctors, I'm fine as Ursinoids are used to carrying a great deal of weight. Before we mined dilthium we mined other metals with carts we pushed ourselves. It's much easier to mine dilithium, not to mention much healthier." Shel-vovi stated.

"Hey, I'm not heavy. I'm only twenty kilograms. It's Yelaris that is thirty kilograms. Probably from all that recaii he eats." declared Mecali.

"That's not fair. You know how good recaii tastes. It's only too bad that it's laden with fat. That's why I've decided to cut back to only one serving a week." stated Yelaris.

"Was that on the recommendation of Doctor Vedcaris or because of your wife?" wondered Mecali.

"The later. I love her dearly, but by my tail, Zalmi can be intimating when she's angry. It takes all my effort to block her emotions and then she gets even madder at me for not being able to pay attention to her words. Women. We can't live with or without them, I suppose." Yelaris responded.

"Yes, females can be irresistible at times. That's why I have children after all." replied Shel-vovi.

"It's only seven more months until your reunion ceremony with your eldest son. Are you excited to see him again?" wondered Mecali.

"Yes but also nervous. I hope he has turned into a good adult, but only time will tell in that regard." Shel-vovi replied.

"So do the Ursinoid men not raise their own young?" wondered Doctor M'Benga.

"No. We see the child shortly after it is born so he or she knows who we are. Then once the child is weaned from the mother, their care is given over to the nursery and the mother returns to her occupation. In the nursery then the school, the child is nurtured and taught everything they have to know about being an Ursinoid from those trained to do so. Once the child reaches the age of twenty, they engage in their first hunt. If it is successful, they may then reunite with their mother and father. If not, they are given additional training until the hunt is successful. A Ursinoid is not considered an adult until he or she has killed their first live vejari, the large herbivore creatures that are native to my world. Once that has been done then a great feast is held to welcome the new adult to the wider community. They announce which profession they wish to undertake and will now participate in the next mating season as well. I am aware that is not the way of all aliens, but it is the Ursinoid way." Shel-vovi explained.

"Interesting. So do male and female Ursinoids not live together?" wondered Spock.

"A male will share quarters with a female constantly if they are married. Otherwise, we only see females at work or during the mating season once every two years. There is no other reason to interact with them otherwise and they feel the same way about us." Shel-vovi stated.

"But what if two of you fall in love?" wondered Jim.

"Then we will live together for a time of six months and get to know each other as well as we can. If after that time period we still wish to remain together, we get married. If not we part ways with each other." Shel-vovi stated.

"Surely it can't be that easy." stated McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy, I have five children from five different mothers. While I have rarely spoken to any of them since our mating, I can still sense qualities of the mothers in our offspring. But that does not mean I miss a particular female so much I wish to only be with her for my entire life. Perhaps that will change in the future. But for now, I have duties to perform. While I am at work I cannot think about anything else. To do so would mean that I am not protecting everyone on this station to my utmost ability, which is my responsibility. Do not question my responsibility any further Doctor McCoy, or that of an Ursinoid unless you wish to anger us. That would not be advisable." Shel-vovi growled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you and I'm not looking for a fight. I'm sure you're great at your job." McCoy hastily stated as he remembered that the Altaxi were right about the Ursinoids being a surly race. He damn sure didn't want to pick a fight with an alien that could probably kill him with a claw across his neck if he wanted to.

Shel-vovi sighed. "I should not offended by your remark Doctor McCoy. Aliens think differently and so act differently then us. It is the way of things. But you are right that I am good at my job. Now, hop off you two. We are at the correct level." Shel-vovi stated. He stopped and the two Kanar skillfully jumped to the ground then dusted their skin off.

"Follow me all of you." stated Yelaris. Then they walked through another door down another corridor. They didn't stop until a set of large doors at the very end of the corridor. Then Yelaris pressed his hand against a control panel low on the door, followed by Melcari. Shel-vovi did the same but had to crouch down to do so. The door unlocked and they filled into a room that had a U shaped table around a chair beside a computer console. A few feet in front of the chair was a square table with three seats in front of it and a video screen behind it. There was a small door beside the video screen.

McCoy only hoped this trial wouldn't take a long time, he thought as they all entered the room.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

"Computer level seven lockdown of this room, authorization Yelaris Geyloon." stated Yelaris as he took the right seat behind the square table.

"Acknowledged. Next authorization?" stated the feminine computer voice.

"Computer level seven lockdown of this room, authorization Mecali Fecarii." stated Mecali as he sat down beside Yelaris.

"Acknowledged. Next authorization?" the computer asked.

"Computer level seven lockdown of this room, authorization Shel-vovi Xentall." stated Shel-vovi as he took the seat beside Mecali.

"Acknowledged and verified. Level seven lockdown initiated." the computer sated. The doors hissed closed, the light dimmed slightly on the ceiling, and the computer console beside the chair lit up.

"Please be seated everyone." Yelaris said and gestured toward the chairs around the U shaped table. The group from the Enterprise all sat down at that table. Then Yelaris cleared his throat and rung a small bell with a mallet that sat on the table in front of him. That caused a clear and loud sound to reverberate through the room.

"Bring in the prisoner." he called out.

A small door beside the video screen opened and out walked B'enam. He had shackles around both his wrists and ankles and two Ursinoids flanked him, with one of their paws on his arm and the other paw near a phaser in their belt. It was the same kind of phaser that Shel-vovi was wearing. They stopped beside the table of judges. B'enam was certainly well guarded but that didn't stop the brief surge of anger McCoy felt at this man who had attacked Crewman S'nell.

"Computer begin recording. This judicial hearing is now in session. We are gathered here to examine the circumstances around the attack on S'nellastina zh'Vecar carried out on Stardate 2265.108 by B'enam, an administrative officer on Kanar Star Station one three six. As the attack was carried out on the USS Enterprise A, their officers who have knowledge of this incident or can speak to the character of the defendant are present to testify. Commander Spock has agreed to act as legal counsel for the defendant as is her right under Federation law. B'enam has been offered and refused any legal counsel from this Star Station, so he will represent himself. S'nellastina zh'Vecar, do you consent to the three of us to act as judges as we are the three most senior officers on this station?" Yelaris said.

"I do." Crewman S'nell replied from where she was sat beside Spock.

"B'enam, do you consent to the three of us to act as judges?" Yelaris asked.

"I do." he grudgingly replied.

"For the record, B'enam is now formally charged with the attempted murder of S'nellastina zh'Vecar. Do you plead guilty or not guilty to this crime?" Mecali wondered.

"Guilty as charged sir." replied B'enam. McCoy raised both his eyebrows at that answer. The two Kanar didn't have eyebrows but they seemed momentarily surprised as well.

"Your plea has been noted prisoner. But it still remains the job of this hearing to examine the circumstances surrounding the attempted murder of S'nellastina zh'Vecar. To that end, I call Commander Spock to the judge's table and S'nellastina zh'Vecar to the witness chair. Once seated, place your right hand on the computer console so that the computer can verify your identity." Mecali stated.

Spock walked toward the judges and laid the case he had carried from the Enterprise down in front of them while Crewman S'nell made her way to the chair and sat down in it. Then she pulled her skirt down her legs for a moment. She was clearly not used to wearing such a piece of clothing, McCoy thought. As Spock turned to face her, Crewman S'nell took a deep breath and laid her right hand on top of the computer console.

"S'nellastina zh'Vecar, Federation Identification Number 01-36-9874. Current work assignment Crewman, specification exobiology specialist, USS Enterprise A. Has been awarded the Prescott Medal of Scientific Excellence in Exobiology and the Warner Medal of Scientific Achievement in Biochemistry." the computer intoned.

"Leave your hand on the console to ensure truthfulness. Commander Spock, you may begin your questioning of the defendant now. I understand she is allowed an opening statement under Federation law but that right is not recognized under Kanar law. As this hearing is held on a Kanar run star station, we will abide with the wishes of the Federation only when it does not conflict with our own laws which take precedence for this hearing. Proceed." Yelaris said.

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. Instead he walked somewhat closer to Crewman S'nell. He stopped before he was close enough to touch her.

"At the time of N'elini's death how long had you known him for?" Spock asked.

"For nearly five years." Crewman S'nell replied.

"How long of that time were you romantically involved for?" was his next question.

"Almost two of those years. Our relationship became romantic in 2256." Crewman S'nell answered.

"Expound by what you mean when you state you had a romantic relationship with N'elini." Spock stated.

"We had a deep intellectual and emotional connection that could be labelled as love. There was no physical or sexual form of love however." Crewman S'nell replied.

"Were the other crew members on Rigel Ten aware of your relationship?" Spock next asked.

"They were aware we were close, but I don't think they knew how close until his death. Neither of us talked about our relationship in public and no one asked for details about it. Even if they had we would not have told them anything. Privacy about our personal lives is a value we both shared." Crewman S'nell said.

"Were your respective families aware of your relationship? If so, did they approve or disapprove of it?" Spock wanted to know.

"Both our families were aware of our relationship. His family had no objection to it after N'elini made it known he would still marry a Rigelian woman in the future. As for my family, they tolerated our relationship but did not approve of it. As my aunt said at the time, they were all well aware that I had chosen not to marry. So my preference for the company of an alien man in comparison to an Andorian bondgroup was not something they found surprising." Crewman S'nell stated.

"The duty roster on the evening that N'elini was killed showed that no one was scheduled to be in the chemistry lab for another hour before the night shift arrived to take up their duties. Do you know why N'elini was in the chemistry lab that evening?" Spock inquired. S'nell took a deep breath before she responded.

"N'elini and I had an argument that evening after our duty shifts. I wished him to spend more time with me while he protested that he was under a tight deadline to finish his current work project and so wouldn't have time until after that was done. Before you ask, I had no idea what his current work project when he died was. While we often discussed our work, we did not always do so depending on the nature of the project. If he didn't talk about it, I knew it was because it was either too technical for me to understand or it was classified. The same was true of my work. Our argument became heated and he stormed out of the room. I was not aware that N'elini had gone to the lab until I was called to the sickbay three hours later and asked to formally identify his body. If we had never argued then he would probably still be alive…" Crewman S'nell stated as she looked down at the floor.

"I see. That brings me to the first piece of evidence, the log of Doctor Marek Holub of the Rigel Ten colony. I have chosen three log entries that are relevant to this case, and will enter this recording into evidence now." Spock replied as he handed a data disk from his case and gave the item to Crewman S'nell.

"Let us all listen to this evidence. Insert the data disk into the slot on the console beside you and it will automatically play the recordings." Yelaris instructed her. Crewman S'nell nodded then did so. A moment later an unfamiliar male voice filled the room.

"Computer begin recording. Medical log, Stardate 2258.275. Doctor Marek Holub recording. I've just finished the autopsy of N'elini, a Rigelian chemist on this colony who died two hours ago. The death certificate has been sent to the Rigel Five Medical Records Office and the autopsy report has been submitted to the Federation Medical Records Office. It falls to Mr Olav, the governor of this colony, to inform N'elini's family of his fate. The cause of death was the inhalation of a combination of highly corrosive gases. His death was quick but very painful."

"The individual who did the formal verification of the body was S'nellastina zh'Vecar, an Andorian who was close to N'elini. If I'd known beforehand how close they were then I would have asked someone else to do it. I knew they spent a great deal of time together but neither of them talked about their relationship. Given how private both of them were, no one wanted to ask questions of either of them about that topic. I know their relationship wasn't sexual because Rigelians and Andorians are not compatible in that manner. But intellectually I've rarely met two people who were on the same wavelength so much of the time. It wasn't just that they wrote research papers and conducted experiments together, but there were even times when they would say the exact same thing at the same time. Clearly they were emotionally close too, because S'nellastina began to cry when she saw his body. She could barely verify his identity for the computer as her voice was so uneven. Once she had, she raced out of sickbay as if she was running in a marathon. In public she's not the type to show her emotions, but in private I suspect that's not the case. That is why I am concerned about her mental health at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I should go check on that right now. Computer end log." he stated. There was a brief pause, then the voice of Doctor Holub resumed.

"Addendum to previous medical log, same Stardate. When I arrived at S'nellastina's quarters, I wasn't surprised to find them locked. I used my medical override and entered her quarters to find them trashed. Except for a mosaic of tiles on the wall that she once told me had been made by one of her fathers, everything that could be thrown had been. So the room was an absolute mess. S'nellastina was in the middle of the room lying on the floor sobbing. When I knelt down beside her and took her into my arms, she pushed me away at first but I kept holding her. She eventually sank into my arms and neither us said anything until she was calmer. I didn't mention her violent outburst, but I did tell her that she was now relieved of duty and that she would be attending counselling with Nurse Miller for the foreseeable future. She simply nodded and I left her alone. If S'nellastina does develop depression it can be treated. But for now I prefer to wait and see if that treatment is necessary. There will be an investigation into N'elini's death of course. I just hope that S'nellastina does not go and do something rash once the verdict of that investigation is known. Andorians are rather known for being passionate after all, and S'nellastina is certainly no exception to that. Computer end log." he stated. There was another pause before the Doctor's voice began speaking again.

"Computer begin recording. Personal log, Stardate 22558.283. Doctor Marek Holub reporting. Well, they say all good things come to an end. I think that's what about to happen to my time as a doctor on Rigel Ten. Last night, I agreed to supervise a Ushaan duel against B'enam and S'nellastina with the full knowledge that what I was doing was against Rigel Ten law. But after the verdict of accidental negligence was passed in the investigation yesterday, which made N'elini's death officially an accident, I could tell from S'nellastina's face that verdict didn't satisfy her. So later that evening she called both myself and B'enam to her quarters then declared the Ushaan duel against him. We met a short time later in an out of the way underground section of the colony for the duel itself. I could have protested but I could tell S'nellastina wouldn't listen to me."

"I brought a med kit and just watched and hoped they didn't inflict too much damage on each other. She told me this duel would be fought to incapacitation not death, which did make me slightly less uneasy. I say slightly less uneasy, because it became immediately evident that while S'nellastina knew exactly what she was doing in the duel, B'enam had no idea."

"Andorians unlike Humans don't see red when they feel anger as they can remain rational despite that emotion. It was clear that was what happened here. S'nell could have given B'enam a serious injury to the internal organs or arteries that could have meant he would have bled out before I could get him back to the sickbay for a blood transfusion. But she didn't. Instead she went for deep flesh wounds that would bleed quite a lot and which would have been very painful but not lethal. It was evident that S'nellastina wanted to hurt hum as she had been hurt but she didn't want to kill B'enam. His blood loss is what eventually ended the duel when B'enam collapsed. I quickly managed to get him back to the sickbay and set up a blood transfusion. That's where I discovered he had grade two blood loss. In other words it was serious but nothing I couldn't treat. With a few days rest B'enam will be fine. I could have omitted that treatment from his medical file but that would be a serious breech of medical ethics. So I stated that B'enam had been healed of multiple severe lacerations, which medically was what B'enam's injuries were. I just didn't add they had been caused by an ushaan-tor. As for S'nellastina she didn't have a scratch on her at all. Though she was very tired by the end of the duel and so went back to her quarters to sleep. If anyone noticed the blood on her clothes they didn't say anything to me about it."

"As the governor of the colony, Mr Olav has access to all of the video surveillance in case of an emergency. Every area of this colony other then the bathrooms, the offices of the head medical officer and governor, as well as the individual bio beds when a privacy screen has been called for is under constant video surveillance. That means he could easily figure out what had happened. He must have suspected this might happen and so watched the duel because Mr Olav came down to the sickbay early this morning and told me that I was relieved of duty pending an investigation into last night's activities. So there will be a hearing tomorrow and I will probably have my work contract here terminated and be sent back to Earth."

"At least my father will be happy about my return to Earth. He never wanted me to head off planet in the first place. I just hope my sister will stop with setting me up on blind dates. I swear, if I have to hear her say, just one more girl Marek, I swear this will be the last one, I'm going to feel inclined to shout at her. I haven't had the heart yet to tell her or the rest of my family that not only am I old enough to find my own romantic partners, I also happen to be bisexual. Maybe once I return to Earth, I'll find the time for that conversation. I'll miss some of my colleagues here, I must admit. But as long as I can continue to be a doctor that's what matters to me in the end. Computer end log." the voice of Doctor Holub concluded. Crewman S'nell took out the data disk and handed it to Spock who placed it back into the case then turned to face her again.

"S'nell, was Doctor Holub correct in what happened at the hearing?" Spock asked her.

"Yes. All three of us had our work contracts terminated and then were escorted off the colony. We were also bared from Rigel Ten for life." she answered.

"I see. Under such circumstances the rage and hatred that B'enam showed you yesterday makes sense to him. I wish to enter in a further piece of evidence. This is a video recording of the fight yesterday between S'nell and B'enam that ended when Lieutenant Umal and his security team came to her quarters." he stated. Spock handed her another data disk.

"We shall review this evidence. Insert the data disk into the console." Yelaris told her. S'nell took a deep breath then did so. The lights in the room dimmed even more then the video began to play on the view screen behind the judges. They turned in their chairs to see it. At first all McCoy could see was Crewman S'nell as she slept in her bed. She wore the Starfleet regulation sleepwear but no socks. That didn't last long before the door opened and B'enam steeped into the room. Crewman S'nell opened her eyes then rapidly rose out of bed and faced him.

"Humans have a saying that you can't run from your past. I suppose that may be true." she stated.

"I didn't come here to talk. You know why I'm here. You ruined my life S'nellastina." B'enam snapped as he took out an alien phaser from his jacket then pointed it at her.

"You ruined my life as well. So we are even. Don't do this B'enam. You'll just end up in a detention cell for life." Crewman S'nell said as she approached him.

"I haven't had much of a life since I left Rigel Ten. So I wouldn't be losing anything by being in a detention cell. But I want you to feel just as much fear as I did during that duel before I kill you. Goodbye S'nellastina." he declared.

The next instant he fired the phaser at her heart. She ducked and evaded the beam which went over her shoulder. In the next moment she had grabbed the phaser and threw it on the ground. Then the two of them began to circle each other for a moment before the kicks and punches began to be thrown. Crewman S'nell didn't hold back but it was clear that B'enam wasn't doing so either. He was a decent fighter and got in several hits to her body that made McCoy wince. But Crewman S'nell was better. It wasn't long before she had him pinned to the floor with the phaser resting against his temple.

"If you move then I will kill you." she snapped. Before B'enam could reply the door opened and Lieutenant Umal, Ensign Pandev, and Ensign Kita rushed in. They all carried phasers.

"Put the weapon down Crewman S'nell." ordered Lieutenant Umal.

"I will if you stun him and take him into custody for attempted murder." she replied as she still held the phaser to B'enam. A moment later Lieutenant Umal shot B'enam. He went still under Crewman S'nell. She stood and handed the alien phaser to Lieutenant Umal, while Ensign Kita and Ensign Pandev took B'enam out of the room between them.

"Under security regulations you'l have to come to the med bay to be examined. Your clothes will have be surrendered so they can be examined for analysis. You will also have to recount what led to this incident to both myself and Doctor McCoy. That's an order Crewman S'nell." Lieutenant Umal stated.

"Yes sir." she replied quietly. The two of them left the room. The video ended a moment later. The lights brightened to their full brightness. McCoy could see Crewman S'nell now looked at the floor. Spock came and retrieved the data disk from the console then returned it to his case and closed it.

"That concludes the first section of this hearing. There will now be a one hour recess before we reconvene in this room. Shel-vovi, escort the Enterprise group to the nearest eating area. Guards, ensure the prisoner has his midday meal. You are all dismissed for the moment. Computer end recording." Yelaris said. Then he rang the bell in front of him again with the mallet.

Shel-vovi gestured for the Enterprise group to follow him as he left the room. They were all silent as he led them to a mess hall with a bank of food synthesizers on both walls and about twenty square tables with four chairs around each of them. There were about ten aliens seated in the room but none of them paid the group any attention.

Jim pulled two tables together then all of them lined up to get something from the food synthesizer. He couldn't understand the Kanar language, but McCoy choose something that looked like a protein and a carbohydrate and some clear drink that he was glad to discover was water. They all sat down and began to eat their meal in silence which was uncanny for McCoy to see. Usually Jim would never stop talking, or Spock would make a comment he wanted to respond to. But it seemed no one was talkative at the moment.

McCoy had no idea what anyone else was thinking, but his thoughts were about what Doctor Holub had said about the Ushaan duel that Crewman S'nell had fought against B'enam. He knew that Crewman S'nell had been trained in the use of that particular weapon from childhood. So if she wanted to kill B'enam then she could have. But instead this duel was fought to hurt B'enam as much as possible without killing him. B'enam knew that he would have to fight to incapacitation, but clearly he underestimated both her skill and her rage. Grade two blood loss was serious as Doctor Holub had said.

If he was being honest with himself, McCoy was horrified at Crewman S'nell's violence but he was also saddened by her grief. Crewman S'nell had lost the man she loved in a tragic accident and then she also lost her job for the duel. No wonder she was willing to accept a posting somewhere far away from everything else. She was running away like he had done after his divorce by joining Starfleet, McCoy realized.

He remembered that Crewman S'nell had told him once she had been called an all or nothing kind of woman. He now believed that to be true. It seemed as if anything that an Andorian did they gave one hundred percent to. They cared deeply or not at all. That violent destruction of her room would not have been done unless Crewman S'nell had felt deep love for N'elini and also deep grief and rage over his death. But where does the line between avenging a loss and hurting another to gain some satisfaction for that end, he wondered.

McCoy realized that before today he had never really come to terms with the fact that Crewman S'nell would always be more aggressive and violent then he was. But even in her rage with B'enam she was able to show compassion by not killing him both during this duel and yesterday when he attacked her. She did the same with V'tek on the bridge and Ensign Piers with that alien life form and they had both provoked her a great deal. Could he live with her violent nature as a doctor and as her friend? Were they even friends by now or merely still crew mates? Was he hiding things from her like the death of his father because he thought that she would change her mind about knowing him if she knew the worst? Perhaps that's why she did the same when it came to N'elini.

Crewman S'nell knew that her violence scared him. But that violence was also a part of who she was. If McCoy did not accept that then he would not fully accept her as an Andorian, which was something that would never change. Could Crewman S'nell move on from losing a connection like N'elini? Admit it McCoy, you don't let go of anyone or anything easily either, he told himself.

When it came down to it McCoy knew that Crewman S'nell's violence was not as severe or bloodthirsty as a Klingon or Romulan, who showed no mercy and gloried in killing. There was always a reason for her violence, first with B'enam, then with V'tek, then with Ensign Piers. McCoy didn't believe that Crewman S'nell was capable of wilful murder, though her admission of having killed in self defence hadn't surprised him. But he had promised to first do not harm. So could he accept even some violence as a doctor? But McCoy was also a Starfleet officer. He had quickly realized early on that in order to prevent the loss of more life sometimes killing was necessary as a last resort.

McCoy also admitted to himself that he could understand what it meant to lose someone he had loved. He still remembered vividly what he had felt when he had first thought Jim was dead and he'd sank into that chair behind the desk in the med bay. Before he had realized that the tribble was the key to saving Kirk because of Khan's blood, McCoy hadn't been so shaken since he had learned that he wouldn't be getting any custody of Joanna aside from video calls and letters. So he can understand wanting to inflict violence in revenge for someone's death even if that wasn't something he felt comfortable doing himself.

When Khan had been returned to the Enterprise after Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were through with him, McCoy could immediately tell that Khan had received a severe beating by Spock and had been stunned several times by Uhura. He hadn't healed him but merely set up the blood transfusion so he could create a blood serum to treat Jim. But McCoy knew the severity of Khan's injuries weren't solely due to Khan being a super human. His injures were also because of the anger from both Spock and Lieutenant Uhura toward Khan. So perhaps he and Crewman S'nell had more in common then he had first thought.

Before he could think much more on the matter McCoy noticed they were all done with their meal. Shel-vovi rose and they walked back to the trial room. They all sat down again and were silent until the judges along with B'enam and his guards entered the room once again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"Computer resume recording. This judicial hearing will resume with the testimony of the officers of the Enterprise A who will be asked questions by Commander Spock. The prisoner will then be questioned. After that time the judges will call for a short recess to consider judgement. Then the hearing will reconvene to hear our judgement on the prisoner which will conclude proceedings in regards to this hearing. Commander Spock, please call your first witness." Yelaris stated.

Spock nodded and rose to walk closer to the witness stand.

"I call my first witness, Doctor McCoy to the stand." stated Spock. Well, mind as well get this over with, McCoy thought as he sat down and placed his hand on the computer console.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, Federation Identification Number 32-91-0275. Current work assignment chief medical officer, Lieutenant Commander, USS Enterprise A. Has been awarded a special commendation from Starfleet Medical." the computer intoned.

"Doctor, how long have you known S'nellastina zh'Vecar for?" asked Spock.

"Since she came aboard the Enterprise A in 2263." he replied.

"How would you describe your relationship with Crewman S'nell?" Spock wondered.

"Well, I don't work with Crewman S'nell that much but I do respect her work a great deal." McCoy responded.

"Current vital signs indicate you are being less then fully truthful." stated the computer console. McCoy raised an eyebrow at that as did Spock.

"If you could expound on your previous statement Doctor." said Spock. McCoy sighed.

"Fine. I'm attracted to Crewman S'nell and it's mutual. But I also happen to be married so nothing more will come of our feelings for each other. Next question?" McCoy snapped.

"Is that why you have turned over Crewman S'nell's medical care to Doctor M'Benga?" wondered Spock.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Before you did so what was your medical opinion of Crewman S'nell's mental health?" wondered Spock.

"It was fine. I had no cause for concern about that." he stated.

"Do you believe that Crewman S'nell's actions against B'enam were justified? I speak of both the Ushaan duel and the attack yesterday." Spock continued.

"Well, when it comes to the attack yesterday then Crewman S'nell's actions were completely justified. She has a right to defend herself same as anyone else. When it comes to the Ushaan duel, I understand that is an important Andorian tradition. It's not my place to judge the traditions of an alien culture. Crewman S'nell didn't kill B'enam when she could have either time and I am grateful for that. As a doctor I don't like to see the loss of any life." McCoy explained.

"I have no further questions of you, Doctor McCoy. Thank you. I call my next witness, Captain Kirk." replied Spock.

McCoy rose and nodded at Jim as he passed him. After McCoy had sat down again Crewman S'nell looked at him then nodded. He didn't have time to dwell on that gesture as the computer spoke after Jim laid his hand on the console.

"James Tiberius Kirk, Federation Identification Number 74-19-0583. Current work assignment Captain, USS Enterprise A. Has been awarded the Copernicus Medal by Starfleet Command." the computer intoned.

"Captain, why did you allow S'nellastina zh'Vecar to serve as a crew member on the Enterprise A?" asked Spock.

"I did so after I reviewed her personal records and also consulted with my entire senior staff. We concluded that it would be beneficial to the sciences division to allow her to stay and serve aboard the ship." Jim said.

"Have you ever regretted that decision?" Spock wondered.

"No. Crewman S'nell has been a valuable crew member." Jim answered.

"Do you consider Crewman S'nell's actions yesterday and during the Ushaan duel to be justified?" Spock asked.

"Yes, in both cases. I'm not someone to advocate revenge but the duel wasn't not about revenge. It was seeking a resolution to a tragedy using Andorian tradition. As for the attack yesterday, I agree with Doctor McCoy that anyone has a right to defend themselves. The fact that Crewman S'nell didn't kill B'enam either time says all you need to know about her character." Jim replied.

"I have no further questions for you. Thank you. I call my next witness, Doctor M'Benga." stated Spock.

Jim left the witness stand and the assistant CMO sat down in it next. He placed his hand on the computer console.

"Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga, Federation Identification Number 67-89-1304. Current work assignment assistant chief medical officer, Lieutenant, USS Enterprise A." the computer stated.

"Doctor M'Benga, you performed the initial psychological evaluation of Crewman S'nell. Without divulging confidential medical details, did you believe her to be mentally stable at that time?" Spock said.

"Yes I did." Doctor M'Benga replied.

"Has your opinion of your mental health changed since then?" Spock asked.

"No." Doctor M'Benga replied.

"What did you think of Doctor McCoy's decision to turn over over the medical care of Crewman S'nell to the other medical staff and to make yourself her primary care physician?" Spock said.

"Once I explained why, he came to see to that it was the only ethical decision to make. That was no more then what I expected of Doctor McCoy as a physician and as the CMO of the Enterprise." Doctor M'Benga responded.

McCoy had protested to Nurse Sadik at the time but that was because he hadn't been expecting that decision. But he'd quickly realized it was the best thing to do for Crewman S'nell's medical care. He was too emotionally close to her to make the life and death decisions that medical treatment sometimes demanded. Hell, his steady hands probably wouldn't remain that way if he had to use a medical tool to heal her body in any way given his attraction to Crewman S'nell.

"So do you respect Doctor McCoy as a physician and your superior officer?" Spock wanted to know.

"Yes on both counts." Doctor M'Benga stated.

"Do you consider Crewman S'nell's actions yesterday and during the Ushaan duel justified, Doctor?" inquired Spock.

"Yesterday, I did consider Crewman S'nell's actions justified. As for the Ushaan duel, it's not my place to judge an alien cultural tradition. I don't like to see any loss of life and fortunately that was prevented here. From what I've seen of Crewman S'nell I'm not surprised. She always has a reason for her violence and that was the case in both the instances you mention." Doctor M'Benga replied after a moment.

"I have no further questions for you. Thank you. I call the final witness to the stand, Lieutenant Umal." stated Spock.

The Caitain rose and then sat down in the witness chair. He shifted his weight slightly to allow more room for his tail before he placed a paw on the computer console.

"Umal, Federation Identification Number 41-92-0836. Current work assignment security officer, Lieutenant, USS Enterprise A." the computer stated.

"How long have you known Crewman S'nell, Lieutenant Umal?" wondered Spock.

"Since shortly after the decision was made for her to stay on the Enterprise A in 2263. I was assigned to teach Crewman S'nell hand to hand combat. After that class was passed I was so impressed with her skills in that department that I began to spar with her on a weekly basis." Lieutenant Umal stated.

"So would you consider yourself friends with Crewman S'nell after all this time?" wondered Spock.

"Not precisely. I've noticed that Crewman S'nell is a very private person. She doesn't let a lot of people close to her. We don't know each other well though we both enjoy our time sparring together." Lieutenant Umal stated.

"In your professional opinion as a senior security officer on the Enterprise A, do you consider Crewman S'nell to be a security risk on the ship?" Spock asked.

"Not at all." he stated.

"Do you know the opinion of Lieutenant Commander Giotto, the head of security on the Enterprise A on that matter?" Spock wondered.

"No sir. He's never spoken about it to me. But I do know Lieutenant Commander Giotto well enough to know that he would have mentioned such a concern to the senior staff if he felt it was an issue." Lieutenant Umal responded.

"You and two other security officers were the ones to respond to the attack yesterday in Crewman S'nell's quarters were you not?" Spock confirmed.

"Yes. Myself, Ensign Pandev, and Ensign Kita were the ones to respond when we learned from the computer that there had been reported phaser fire in her quarters." Lieutenant Umal replied.

"Were you concerned about Crewman S'nell's safety?" wondered Spock.

"Quite frankly I was not. That's because I know Crewman S'nell's combat skills well enough to gauge that she could handle nearly anyone that attacked her." Lieutenant Umal said.

"At any time were you concerned that Crewman S'nell would kill B'enam?" Spock asked.

"I've fought with Crewman S'nell enough times to tell when she is holding back from continuing to fight because she doesn't want to hurt someone even more. I could tell that was the case here. She asked us to stun B'enam not only because she wanted him taken into custody but because she didn't want to pull the trigger on that phaser. Crewman S'nell admitted she had momentarily considered killing B'enam but had decided against it. I could see that debate raging in her mind when I arrived at her quarters which is why I was the one to immediately stun B'enam. After that, the two Ensigns took him to the brig before he was turned over to the custody of the security officers on this station." Lieutenant Umal explained.

"Did you test the setting of the phaser that B'enam used to attack Crewman S'nell?" wondered Spock.

"We did. The phaser was set to kill just as Crewman S'nell had thought it would be." Lieutenant Umal stated. McCoy closed his eyes briefly when he heard that.

"If you had been slower in your response, how do you believe the fight would have ended?" Spock wondered.

"I don't like speculation Commander Spock. But I think it would have ended with B'enam being knocked into unconsciousness while Crewman S'nell kept the phaser on him until we arrived." Lieutenant Umal stated.

"Do you consider Crewman S'nell's actions both yesterday and during her Ushaan duel with B'enam to be justified?" asked Spock.

"Yes on both counts. I prefer to use reason before physical violence, but not every life form or being we encounter is wiling to listen to reason." Lieutenant Umal stated.

"I have no further questions for you at this time. Thank you. Sit back down Lieutenant Umal." Spock stated. He headed back to the table and did so.

"Thus concludes the period of witness questioning. Please sit down Commander Spock. Now I call the prisoner to the witness chair. Place your hand on the computer console, after which time you will be questioned by myself." Yelaris stated.

B'enam came and sat down on the witness chair as Spock resumed his seat at their table. B'enam's guards remained on either side of him. Then B'enam placed one hand on the computer console.

"B'enam. Federation Identification Number J-57-09436. Current work assignment administration department, Kanar Space Station one three six." the computer stated.

"B'enam, do you understand all of the witness testimony?" wondered Yelaris.

"Yes." replied B'enam.

"Do you wish to refute any of it?" Yelaris asked.

"I will not deny that I boarded the Enterprise A with the express intention of killing S'nellastina zh'Vecar. But you need to know why. Yelaris, you know me well enough to know that I've fulfilled all my duties here faithfully and I'm grateful to have the opportunity to work here on this station. But this job is nothing compared to the job I had on Rigel Ten. I had power and importance there. I made a difference in the lives of the two thousand colonists on that planet. Here I just make sure paperwork is filed on time and no one really cares much if that is done correctly."

"Was I responsible for N'elini's death? Perhaps is the best answer I've been able to decide on. Would that forcefield have failed some other time and killed someone else? I don't know. I knew the systems in the laboratories on Rigel Ten were aging, but the colony did not have unlimited funds. While other things can be replicated, credits are not one of them and we had to use those to purchase both equipment and labour. The Federation never let us go over budget unless it was an emergency and they didn't consider older equipment to be an emergency. After the investigation I learned that they upgraded the equipment in all the science labs from their own budget out of a concern for the future health and safety of the scientists."

"After my expulsion from Rigel Ten no one in the Rigel system wanted to hire me. So I had to book passage out that system. I spent years working where I could. Eventually I came out here where you hired me. But I never forgot what had happened on Rigel Ten."

"So when I checked the passenger manifest of the Enterprise A, as I do with all incoming ships to this station, and discovered S'nellastina was aboard I felt this was my chance to act. I had long since hid away a phaser in my quarters. When Captain Kirk offered a tour of the Enterprise A to anyone on the station in return for the shore leave and resupply we had given to his ship, I seized the opportunity to be a part of that group. It didn't take too long to sneak away from the group and find S'nell's quarters. I'd found a schematic of the Enterprise A on the public records so I knew where the crew quarters were located. I didn't know she'd be sleeping but that was the only time that I would have been able to catch her off guard. Though that didn't last long. You saw the rest." B'enam said.

"What would the death of S'nellastina have meant to you?" Yelaris questioned.

"It would have meant that I could have my life back. Finally I could be free of feeling guilt over causing the death of someone who should not have died. You weren't at that duel, Yelaris. I only survived because she wanted me to live. If Doctor Holub hadn't been there, a part of me wondered if she wouldn't have fought me to the death instead. I wondered if S'nellastina really wanted me to die just as N'elini had. I didn't read the autopsy report but I know his death was painful. I'm sure that wasn't a pretty sight."

"Then in her quarters when she told she would kill me if I moved, I knew that she meant it. Suddenly the door opened and the security forces arrived and stunned me a moment later. So yes, S'nellastina held herself back from killing me. But not because she had any hesitation about doing so if that was necessary. I think the reason that she didn't kill me was because she didn't want to become like me, a man who she considers a murderer. Well, I am shaped by circumstances just as you are S'nellastina. There is no going back from that. I'll accept my judgement today but don't think that I'm ever going to thank you for your decision to let me live. If they send me to the humanoid soup bowl then that really will be worse then death. You should have killed me when you had the chance S'nellastina. I have nothing further to say." B'enam said.

"Thus concludes my questioning of the prisoner. Guards, take him away for the moment. The judges will retreat to a private location to confer about the judgement of this hearing. We will all reconvene here in one hour. Computer end recording." Yelaris replied.

The Ursinoid guards took B'enam out of the room and then the three judges also left the room.

"Crewman S'nell, are you all right?" wondered Spock. She raised her eyes from where they had been fixed on the surface of the table during B'enam's testimony.

"I'm fine, Commander Spock. What B'enam said just now was an attempt to provoke me. I've learned there is nothing to be gained in a violent response to such statements." she softly replied.

"Whatever the course of this verdict, I believe you would be helped by Vulcan medication techniques Crewman S'nell. One hour a week in my quarters should suffice to begin teaching you. Though I am certain you will never achieve emotional mastery." Spock said.

"Was that an order Commander Spock?" she wondered.

"Yes Crewman S'nell. I will inform you of a time that we are both free once we return to the Enterprise." Spock said.

"So you still wish me to serve as a crew member aboard the Enterprise A?" Crewman S'nell wondered as she looked at him.

"Why would you suspect otherwise Crewman S'nell? I did not offer you a position on this crew lightly and it would take a great deal more then recent events to change my mind about your suitability to serve aboard the Enterprise. You are not perfect but that is an ideal that no one is able to reach." Spock replied.

"I don't know Spock. I'm pretty wonderful myself." Jim remarked lightly.

"Permission to speak freely Captain?" Crewman S'nell wondered.

"Go ahead." Jim said.

"Out of curiosity was your ego this inflated before you and the crew of the Enterprise saved the Earth from Nero or did that event cause you to brag even more?" asked Crewman S'nell.

"Well, that mission certainly didn't help to deflate his ego. Jim had reporters and women galore around him after the news go out and even more after that medal ceremony." McCoy grumbled.

"What can I say Bones? Some women find me irresistible. Not Crewman S'nell of course, but that's all right." Jim responded.

"I was relieved to hear that you were not interested in me romantically Captain. Could that be because I could break any bone in your body if I so choose?" she wondered.

"Yeah, that was the biggest reason why. Then when I realized you liked Bones, that was the other reason I left you alone. I want Bones to be happy in all ways. But he hasn't had good luck when it comes to women so far on this mission." Jim replied.

"Stop right there Jim. I'm no Casanova like you but I haven't done that badly for myself." defended McCoy.

"Well, let's see. First there was Doctor Marcus, who you flirted with to annoy me but who still choose to be with me. Then there was Nancy Crater, an old flame of yours who turned out to be dead and who had been replaced by a creature who nearly killed the entire away team three months into our mission. After that there was Yeoman Barrows, who transferred off the ship fourteen months into our mission. I knew you two liked each other. But clearly she grew tired of you not actually doing anything other then flirting and wanted to get on with her career elsewhere. Finally we have Natira. You married each other but had to leave each other behind because of duty. Now because you and Crewman S'nell are both such moral people, the two of you can't get together because you still consider yourself married to Natira and don't want to hurt her feelings. In conclusion, stick to being a doctor rather then a lover Bones." Jim said.

"That's what I always tell you Jim. I'm a doctor, not whatever else you need me to be for a mission." McCoy replied.

"Whatever you say Bones." Jim stated.

The group of them fell silent after that. McCoy looked at the table then glanced at Crewman S'nell. She didn't seem relaxed but then she didn't seem that anxious either. Surely B'enam would be punished severely for yesterday, McCoy thought. His excuse for what he had done made sense to him but not to McCoy. B'enam had the chance to put back his life together after Rigel Ten and instead had spent his time planning and wanting to get some form of revenge on Crewman S'nell for his situation. He wasn't a villain on the scale of Khan or Krall, but B'enam certainly was not an innocent victim either. He'd wanted her dead by his own admission and that made him dangerous in McCoy's mind.

Almost an hour after they had left, the three judges, B'enam, and his two guards came back into the room. The three judges sat down again and B'enam stood beside his two guards. Yelaris rang that bell again with the mallet and everyone in the Enterprise group turned to look at the three judges.

"Computer resume recording. After a recess to consider judgement, the three of us have agreed on a verdict for this hearing. It is our decision that B'enam's actions yesterday toward S'nellastina zh'Vecar deserve serious punishment. Given the evidence presented and his own guilty plea, we feel we have but one choice left to us. B'enam, as of this date, Stardate 2265.109, you are hereby sentenced to be detained in Kanar detention facility three for the rest of your natural life. Once there, you will be sterilized then placed in a detention cell alongside your fellow prisoners. Guards, escort him to the ship currently in docking bay seven now. As for S'nellastina zh'Vecar, she is free to return to the Enterprise A. This incident will be made classified in station records in order to preserve the privacy of all parties involved. This judicial hearing is concluded. Computer end recording and then file under legal hearings in the next available numerical sequence. Then end level seven lockdown." Yelaris concluded.

"Acknowledged." the computer replied. B'enam was let away from the room via the door beside the view screen.

"Follow me everyone. I will escort you all to the transporter room where you will be returned to your ship. Captain Kirk, I trust your docking schedule has remained unchanged?" Yelaris said as he approached the group.

"Yes, the Enterprise A will still leave the station after beta shift tonight, or 2400 hours." Jim replied.

Yelaris nodded. In contrast to the walk there they were all silent on the journey through the corridors and the stairs back to an empty transporter room. The six of them arranged themselves on the Kanar transporter pad. Then Shel-vovi took up a stance behind the transporter console.

"Despite today's events it was a pleasure to host the Enterprise A and your crew, Captain Kirk. If Starfleet is ever in this area of space again, any of their ships are welcome to stop by Kanar Space Station one three six again." Yelaris said.

"Thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to pass that on to my superiors. We are grateful for your hospitality despite the events of the last two days." Jim replied.

"Indeed. Now Shel-vovi, transport us back to the Enterprise A." Spock requested.

"Of course. Good journey to your crew." Shel-vovi said. He beamed them away to the Enterprise before any of them could reply.

Lieutenant Kyle was in the transporter room when they arrived but he didn't say anything when they appeared. Instead he simply gave the group a nod as they walked off and dispersed into the corridor. McCoy went to his quarters. He should probably take a look at the medical logs for beta and gamma shift but that could wait until he was back on duty in the med bay tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to get out of this dress uniform and relax for a few hours before he got some sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Stardate 2265.161

Pavel Chekov did not consider himself to be a man who was easily intimidated. He hadn't been intimated by Nero, Khan, or Krall after all. When he'd first met Crewman S'nell she had seemed intelligent and focused but not frightening. But then she'd shoved him out of his chair on the bridge with ease. As he'd watched the fight between her and V'tek from the vantage point of being first on the floor then as he scrambled to get out of their way, he'd been glad she hadn't been as rough with him.

His next interaction with Crewman S'nell had been at the Christmas party when she'd told him that chocolate was poisonous for Andorians. He didn't think she felt that he was trying to poison her. But there had been a brief flash of annoyance in her eyes as he held out the box of chocolates, as if he was the last person she wanted to see. That was what had made him quickly walk away to another group of people. He knew Mr Sulu was friends with her or at least friendly with her, but he couldn't see the same thing happening with him and Crewman S'nell. At best he could be cordial around her.

So when the turbolift doors opened shortly before alpha shift and he saw Crewman S'nell standing alone inside the turbolift, Chekov only hesitated for a brief instant before he stepped inside. He grasped the handle of the control panel once the doors had closed behind him and turned it until the light lit up. Then he took a drink from the mug of tea in his right hand. The turbolift glided into motion in the next instant while the two of them remained quiet. Suddenly the low background noise of the turbolift halted as they stopped suddenly. The motion knocked him and his tea to the floor and pressed Crewman S'nell to the side of the turbolift. She offered a hand up to him and Chekov took it as he stood. Then he walked over to the control panel which now blinked with a light that signalled an incoming comm.

"Chekov here. What just happened?" Chekov asked after he pressed the button to receive the comm.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Are you two all right in there?" came the voice of the chief engineer into the turbolift.

"Crewman S'nell and I are fine Mr Scott. The only thing wrong it that I have now spilled my tea on another shirt." Chekov realized as he looked down at his now stained yellow uniform shirt.

"At least your shirt is not torn like the Captain after an away mission." replied Mr Scott.

"When can you get us out of here?" wondered Chekov.

"That might take a while Chekov. I'll update you as soon as I can. Scott out." was the answer. The communication ended a moment later. Chekov turned to look at Crewman S'nell.

"So what have you been up to in the biology lab lately Crewman S'nell?" he asked. Chekov mostly disliked silences but he'd learned when it was time to be quiet. Being stuck together beside a virtual stranger in a turbolift was not one of those times.

"Most recently, I was performing a sequencing on the DNA of the fish we discovered on the last away mission. But something tells me you are not terribly interested in that. May I ask you a personal question Ensign Chekov?" Crewman S'nell replied.

"I suppose so Crewman S'nell." Chekov warily answered.

"How did you get accepted into Starfleet Academy so young?" she asked.

"I was a child genius. It was lonely. But since I have been on the Enterprise they are now my family." he responded.

"I see." was all she said to that.

"May I make a personal observation Crewman S'nell?" he wondered.

"Yes." she stated.

"I know that Andorians value honesty highly. But have you never lied to anyone?" he asked her. Her right antenna twitched in his direction before she answered him..

"When it was necessary I have omitted information. Some people may call that a lie but I disagree. Personally, I consider lying to be the spreading of a deliberate untruth in order to get what you want. I know there are times when it's necessary but I still find it uncomfortable." Crewman S'nell said.

"You sound like Commander Spock." he reflected.

"With all due respect Ensign Chekov, I think Commander Spock and I are the most dissimilar crew members on this ship." she disagreed.

"Not so Crewman S'nell. You're both smart scientists who value honesty and hard work." Chekov protested.

"You have a point. But Commander Spock will always be less emotional on the surface then myself. So that is a major difference. There is also the fact that Commander Spock is used to leadership while I prefer to be alone with my research. I was raised to fight while Commander Spock is a pacifist when possible. Also, Commander Spock is a vegetarian while I am almost a carnivore. So while there are enough similarities to have an agreeable relationship as colleagues, we do ultimately come from different world views. Even so I do respect Commander Spock a great deal. Vulcans are easier to get along with if you know they value logic, hard work, and punctuality. Then it is simply a matter of not having too many emotional outbursts in their presence and you can get along quite well." Crewman S'nell explained.

"I don't think restraining himself in front of Commander Spock is something Doctor McCoy has ever done." Chekov wryly remarked.

"Neither do I. But they haven't killed each other yet so there's room for optimism." she stated lightly.

"That's the spirit Crewman S'nell. Things happen that we can't predict of course. For example, I didn't anticipate being stuck in a turbolift with you Crewman S'nell. So who knows what is going to happen next?" Chekov stated.

"Well, hopefully the engineering department gets us out of here soon." she answered him.

"You know that was a rhetorical question right?" he wondered.

"I see. My apologies Ensign Chekov. When it comes to Human figures of speech, I have never really understood metaphors or the use of a rhetorical question. Some metaphors I understand but others confuse me. More to the point, why make an allusion the other individual may not understand or ask a question you do not really desire the answer to?" she explained.

"I never thought about language like that before. I suppose it's because there are some subjects that are better alluded to rather then being addressed directly. As for rhetorical questions, I suppose it's another form of sarcasm." he mused.

"Ah yes, sarcasm is a pattern of speech that Doctor McCoy uses all the time. He seems to get annoyed that I can rarely tell if he is being sarcastic. So I've given up trying to wonder if I should take his complaining at face value." Crewman S'nell replied.

"The thing you have to understand about Doctor McCoy is that if he's not complaining or grumbling about something or other then he's not feeling like himself. He's really only serious about it when he repeats the same complaint or when he uses more then one swear word at a time. That's when you know to pay attention rather then tuning him out." Chekov explained. Chekov didn't know the Doctor well but he had noticed when Doctor McCoy complained less because it didn't happen that often.

"I'll take that into consideration Ensign Chekov." she stated. Before he could reply the comm channel light began to flash again. Chekov walked over to answer it.

"Chekov here." he stated.

"How are you two doing in there? I'll be done in a few minutes." wondered Mr Scott.

"Glad to hear it. I'd like to get to the bridge. I'm probably late for my duty shift by now." Chekov answered him.

"While I would like to get some breakfast, Lieutenant Commander Scott." Crewman S'nell stated.

"Well, I'm afraid the chef stopped serving that in the mess hall twenty minutes ago, Crewman S'nell." Mr Scott said.

"That's too bad. I just hope the food synthesizers don't ruin steak and eggs." she replied.

"That's what you were planning to eat for breakfast Crewman S'nell?" Chekov replied.

"I know that many Humans prefer carbohydrates for their first meal of the day. But I've never been partial to that kind of food for breakfast Ensign Chekov." she responded.

"That should do it Chekov. I can't get the door open wider, but you should be able to squeeze through the door one at a time." Mr Scott informed them before Chekov could reply.

"After you Crewman S'nell." he said.

"Rank before age Ensign Chekov." she told him.

"If you insist." he stated.

"Just get out of there, both of you." came the irritable voice of Mr Scott.

"All right." Chekov said. Chekov gingerly moved toward the door. It was indeed a tight fit and he carefully stepped off into the corridor. He had just done so when he saw Crewman S'nell thrown against the wall just before the doors of the turbolift closed. He raced to the nearest comm panel and opened a comm channel to Mr Scott.

"The turbolift isn't fixed yet. Where is it going now?" Chekov asked.

"Let's see. The linear induction motors are working just fine. The inertial dampener for the vertical controls are working but not for the horizontal controls. That's off line. I can cut power to the electromagnetic conduits of the shaft but it will be a very abrupt stop for Crewman S'nell. Just give me a minute to calculate the velocity and trajectory of the turbolift. There, that should do it. The turbolift Crewman S'nell is in is now stopped across from Captain's Kirk quarters." Mr Scott replied.

"Then I'll check on Crewman S'nell if you take this turbolift off line until it can be fixed." Chekov stated.

"Aye, and I'd better inform the Captain about this too. Scott out." he stated. When Chekov reached Captain Kirk's quarters a short time later he pressed the comm for the stopped turbolift quickly.

"Crewman S'nell are you all right? Crewman S'nell, please respond." he called. After several moments of silence he opened a comm channel to the med bay.

"Med bay here. How can I help you?" came the voice of Nurse Chang.

"I need emergency medical assistance on deck five section D across from from Captain Kirk's quarters. There's been a turbolift accident." Chekov declared.

"We're on our way. Med bay out." responded Nurse Chang. A few moments later Nurse Chang and Nurse Dominique carried Crewman S'nell out of the turbolift on an anti gravity stretcher. Her forehead was bleeding and she had vomited on her blue uniform shirt.

"Will she be all right?" Chekov asked Nurse Chang.

"Engineers can never fix something right the first time. Except for S'evin. But he's probably dead now…" muttered Crewman S'nell.

"We have to get her to the med bay now. Excuse us Ensign Chekov." Nurse Chang said with a frown at his medical scanner. The three of them quickly hurried off. Chekov quickly stopped by his quarters and changed into a clean uniform shirt before he proceeded to deck one. Commander Spock stood to face him a moment after he entered the bridge.

"Ensign Chekov, are you and Crewman S'nell unharmed?" Commander Spock wondered. Clearly Mr Scott had informed the bridge of the malfunctioning turbolift, Chekov realized. Chekov headed for the navigation station before he answered.

"I'm fine and I'm sure Crewman S'nell will be all right Commander Spock. Thank you Lieutenant Darwin. I owe you one." he answered to the female officer at his station. He waited for the Lieutenant to get out of the chair behind the console and then sat down. Chekov looked down at the console and verified everything was normal.

"Mr Chekov, where is Crewman S'nell now?" Captain Kirk asked. Chekov sensed Doctor McCoy, who stood beside Captain Kirk, turn to look more closely at him.

"Nurse Chang and Nurse Dominique escorted Crewman S'nell to the med bay on a stretcher." answered Chekov. Upon hearing that Doctor McCoy swiftly turned and headed for the turbolift.

"Mr Chekov, Crewman S'nell wasn't seriously injured was she?" the Captain asked once the turbolift doors had closed on Doctor McCoy.

"She had a head injury and she'd vomited all over her shirt. I also think she might have been delirious. She said something about how S'evin could fix it but that he was probably dead now." Chekov replied. A moment later he saw Commander Spock beside his station.

"If I could have a private word now Ensign Chekov." Commander Spock ordered quietly. Chekov turned to look at the first officer in surprise but nodded. He noticed Captain Kirk give the two of them a confused glance as they walked off the bridge and towards Commander Spock's office. Once Commander Spock had closed and locked the door he turned to Chekov.

"Repeat exactly what Crewman S'nell said to you." Commander Spock ordered. Chekov did so and Commander Spock nodded.

"You are to speak of this to no one Ensign Chekov. Neither are you to investigate further anything that you heard Crewman S'nell say when she was injured. That's an order." stated Commander Spock.

"Why? It was just rambling caused by her head injury wasn't it?" Chekov wondered.

"Not entirely. But you do not have the security clearance to know the full story. Because of that and also out of a desire to safeguard Crewman S'nell's privacy, you are to forget that she spoke anything after her injuries. Do I make myself clear Ensign Chekov?" Commander Spock clarified.

"Yes sir." replied Chekov.

"Good. Now we will both return to our posts. If anyone asks this conversation did not talk place Ensign Chekov." Commander Spock concluded.

"Yes sir." Chekov acknowledged. The two of them soon returned to the bridge.

"Spock, Mr Chekov, what was your private conversation about?" wondered Captain Kirk as they sat down behind their stations.

"I can't say Captain." replied Chekov as he stared at the navigation screen.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the matter Captain." Commander Spock stated as he adjusted a control at his science console. The Captain turned his chair to look at the first officer.

"Now that's bullshit Spock. What could you know about Crewman S'nell that I don't?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Captain, there is much information about this crew's personal lives that is not contained in a personnel file. But simply because I am aware of that information does not mean that it has any relevance to their duties. The information I know about Crewman S'nell falls under that category and so I do not care to disclose it." Commander Spock observed.

"Spock, I'm not asking you to violate Crewman S'nell's privacy. I was just curious. But I have no desire to get on her bad side and so you don't have to say anything more." Captain Kirk continued.

"That's a good idea Captain. After all, I've seen Crewman S'nell fence and fight. With all due respect sir she could kick your ass." Mr Sulu remarked.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that Mr Sulu. Besides, I'd never hear the end of it from Bones if I lost a sparring match with Crewman S'nell and he had to heal me afterwards." Captain Kirk lamented.

"It's rarely a quiet day on the Enterprise is it Ensign Chekov?" wondered Mr Sulu.

"No, but then that is how you like it Mr Sulu." Chekov stated.

"True enough." the pilot admitted. Chekov smiled at his friend then returned to monitoring his console.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Stardate 2265.221

If there was anything this war had taught S'nellastina, it was that she should be prepared for anything. So she remained alert as she laid on her stomach and used a combination of the scanner in her hand and her antenna to monitor the Klingon troops ahead of her current position. Suddenly she felt the sensation of a transporter beam. S'nellastina had just enough time to move the scanner to her left hand and grab the handle of the phaser on her belt with her right hand before she completely dematerialized. If the Klingons intended to torture her, she would give them a good fight first, she thought. But when S'nellastina rematerialized, she was not on the transporter pad of a Klingon bird of prey. Instead she lay on the transporter pad of a ship with dark floors and white walls with a Human crew member in a red shirt and black pants who sat behind a transporter console with a surprised expression.

S'nellastina quickly rose to her feet and saw both number forty two and number eight who stood beside her as she looked around the transporter room. She knew both women well, but that did not explain why they had also been transported alongside her to this unknown vessel. The three women shared a look. Then number forty two nodded. A moment later, number eight and number forty two both pulled their phasers on the crew member while S'nell ran her scanner slowly over the crew member with her left hand. There was a long moment of surprised silence in the room as the three women walked closer to the crew member, who had now raised his hands and stood from his chair.

"Well number seventeen?" asked number forty two.

"He's Human, but he does not have the XR925 virus. I've never seen him before." S'nellastina stated. Then she attached the scanner to the belt around her waist.

"Neither have I." said number forty two and number eight. They overlapped the sentence as they both spoke.

"Who are you and what is this ship?" number forty two demanded of the crewman.

"If you'll put down your weapons then I'll tell you." he assured her.

"Give me your word that you will not beam us onto a Orion, Nausicaan, or Klingon ship, and I'll consider it." number forty two replied.

"Why would I do that? We're not even close to the territory of any of those races and it's been years since we encountered any of them either." the crew member responded.

"So what kind of spaceship is this and where are we? This isn't an Interplanetary Union ship." number eight questioned.

"This is a Starfleet vessel, which is the exploratory branch of the United Federation of Planets. We are currently in unaligned space." he answered.

"I've never heard of Starfleet or the Federation." number eight said with confusion.

"Likewise." said number forty two and S'nellastina at the same time.

"Is it possible you came from an alternate universe then? I mean, I had expected to see the Crewman S'nell, Ensign Elisa, and Ensign Harper that are crew members on this ship. Not you three ladies who look the same but sure don't act like it." he replied.

"Alternate universes are only theoretical. I should know, as I used to be a physicist before the Orion war." number forty two responded.

"I would be inclined to agree with you, except that he knows our names. That shouldn't be possible unless this ship is a new prototype under the command of Earth Intelligence. But if that was the case they would never admit it." S'nellastina snapped.

"Wait, so you're at war with the Orions? But what do the Nausicaans and Klingons have to do with it?" the crewman wondered.

"Stop right there. Move any closer to that communications panel, and you'll discover for yourself that this phaser doesn't have a stun setting. Is that clear?" S'nellastina suddenly declared. Her phaser was now trained on the crew member who had his hand right over a button on what she recognized to be a comm panel beside the door of the transporter room.

"All right. Now, I'd like to talk some more about the differences between this universe and yours. But I can only do that if you trust me enough to put aside your weapons. I'm unarmed and I don't want to hurt you but I'll defend myself if I have to." the crew member replied as he stepped away from the comm panel.

"I don't know you, therefore I don't trust you. I don't trust you, therefore I will have a weapon in my hands unless you give me a very good reason otherwise." S'nellastina barked at him.

"My name is Lieutenant Kyle. I serve as a transporter technician aboard this ship, which is named the USS Enterprise A. Is that enough reason for you to trust me?" he wondered.

"If you take me to your captain it is. Stand down unless they give us a reason otherwise ladies. Now lead us to your bridge." number forty two declared. A moment later the three women all holstered their phasers and followed Lieutenant Kyle out of the transporter room. Number forty two and S'nellastina walked on either side of Lieutenant Kyle while number eight walked behind him. The four of them got some double takes and stares, but no one said anything. Was none of this crew armed, wondered S'nellastina as they entered the turbolift and ascended to the bridge. How did they even defend themselves without phasers on them unless they were all also skilled in hand to hand combat? A man in a gold shirt turned to look at them as they walked onto the bridge and it seemed everyone else did too.

"Who are these women Lieutenant Kyle? What happened to Ensign Harper, Ensign Elisa, and Crewman S'nell?" he demanded as he stood.

"I don't know sir. Permission to run an analysis on the transporter to find out?" Lieutenant Kyle asked.

"Granted, and get Mr Scott to help you out with that." the other man replied. Lieutenant Kyle nodded then quickly left the bridge.

"I'm Captain James Kirk, this is Commander Spock, and this is Doctor McCoy." the man stated. He gestured to a Vulcan and a Human respectively who both wore blue shirts and black pants.

"Who are you?" he continued.

"I'm forty two, the Deltan is eight, and the Andorian is seventeen. Don't use our personal names because that's not who we are anymore." number forty two replied.

"Before you proceed any further, Doctor McCoy must give you each a medical examination." Commander Spock stated.

"Why Commander Spock? If we are the same physically as our counterparts from this universe, then there is no need to waste the Doctor's time with information he already has on file." S'nellastina responded.

"It's regulation." replied Doctor McCoy.

"Fine ladies. Let's follow the doctor to the med bay. Lead on Doctor McCoy." number forty two stated. He nodded and the four of them headed to the turbolift again.

"Speaking of being examined, may I scan you Doctor McCoy?" requested S'nellastina as she reached for her scanner.

"Well I suppose so. But I'm as fit as a fiddle." he responded. She sighed at the metaphor but then did run her scanner carefully over him.

"Interesting. He doesn't have the XR295 virus either. But if this truly is an alternate universe then none of the individuals here will." S'nellastina stated. Then she returned the scanner to her belt.

"What virus are you talking about? Is it contagious?" Doctor McCoy asked sharply.

"I have the XR295 virus Doctor McCoy. It's not infectious and is only contagious through sexual fluid. The Orions deployed it as a chemical weapon during an attack on Tellar Prime in 2260. Essentially, it's a genetic mutation that renders Humans sterile. None of us knew this at first as we all scanned normal when we returned to Earth after the battle. So the individuals that were married spread it to their spouses and those who were single spread the virus into the wider population. There were fifty thousand Human soldiers who were infected on Tellar Prime. By the time the virus moved from its dormant stage to an active one which could be detected in the bloodstream, it was a year after the battle. So thousands more people had been infected by then. It took another month for our doctors to trace back the root cause of this sudden increase in infertility to the virus by eliminating all other possible causes. Then it took another eight months for them to isolate everyone that had the disease in order to stop the spread of it. There's been no new cases since then but there is still no cure." number forty two explained. The turbolift stopped and they all exited into the med bay.

"We're still working on that forty two. It's only a matter of time. But there was, as Humans say, a silver lining. You see, the XR295 virus had the opposite effect on some of our non Human allies. Along with other races, the Andorians, Vulcans, Rigelians and Denobulans fought alongside Humans during that battle on Tellar Prime and brought the virus back to their respective planets. There the XR295 virus was spread much more widely then on Earth. A year later when the virus became active amongst their populations, it was soon discovered that Andorians, Vulcans, Rigelians, and Denobulans with the active XR295 virus could now have healthy children with any of these other species without medical intervention. So now there are interspecies marriages and children from all four of those races." number eight said.

"Really? In that case I'd like to do some more testing on all three of you. If you'll all sit down on a bio bed, someone will be with you shortly." Doctor McCoy said. They all did so. While number forty two and number eight were examined by crew members in a white uniform, Doctor McCoy choose to examine her himself.

"Computer, activate privacy screen on bio bed three. So how exactly does an interspecies relationship work? I'd also like to hear why the hell a Vulcan would go to war when they are pacifists." Doctor McCoy demanded as he took a blood sample from her arm.

"Well, Andorians will marry Denobulans as both cultures are comfortable with polyamorous relationships. If Vulcans do marry another species, it is always a Rigelian due to the similarities in their biology and because both cultures practice life long monogamous marriages."

"The answer to your other question is more complicated Doctor McCoy. You see, there were a group of Vulcans known as Vulcans without logic who rejected the teachings of Surak in the fourth century and so left Vulcan. In our universe, the group had a nomadic existence until the twenty first century when they first encountered the Andorians. The Andorians got along with them much better then the other Vulcans they had previously encountered in the twentieth century. At the time of this encounter, there was a long lasting border dispute between Vulcan and Andorian territory. So as a bulwark against what they saw as the possible threat of Vulcan invasion, the Andorians assisted the Vulcan group in founding a colony of their own on a M class planetoid in exchange for Andorian communications satellites in orbit which would covertly monitor Vulcan subspace transmissions."

"This previously uninhabited planetoid was named V'tosh Prime and established in 2021. The Vulcan government did not consider the colonists as a threat due to their low population numbers in comparison to the Vulcans. However, they were wary of the reason why the Andorians would cede control over their own territory so easily. In 2030, after the communication satellites in orbit of V'tosh Prime were proven to be spying on Vulcan transmissions, the Vulcans attempted to round up the colonists to forcibly remove them. The Vulcan forces were met with heavy resistance from the colonists and the Andorians. Not wanting to start a war with the Andorians, a compromise was reached where the Vulcan colonists were allowed to remain on V'tosh Prime in exchange for modifying the satellite communications network to not spy on Vulcan again. A surveillance satellite was put in place by the Vulcan government to ensure V'tosh Prime would never again monitor Vulcan transmissions."

"After that, the government of V'tosh Prime and the Vulcan government did not acknowledge the existence of the other. The colonists considered other Vulcans too stoic while other Vulcans considered the colonists highly illogical. Instead, V'tosh Prime cultivated friendly relations and trade with both Andoria and Coridan. They came to the aid of the Andorians during the Romulan war which began in 2161. After the war ended, V'tosh Prime joined the Interplanetary Union, much to the discomfort of the Vulcan government. The resulting years between the formation of the IPU and the Orion war were a peaceful and prosperous time for Vulcan, Andoria, and V'tosh Prime."

"When the Orion war began in 2260 the Vulcans from V'tosh Prime and Vulcan both became involved, and they have remained allies in our current fight against the Klingons. But it is only the Vulcans from V'tosh Prime who are involved in any of the actual fighting, while the Vulcans from your home world are instead involved in providing humanitarian aid to the other races of the IPU." S'nellastina explained as Doctor McCoy continued to examine her with a medical scanner.

"Well, that is an interesting alternative history between the Andorians and Vulcans. Unfortunately the planet of Vulcan no longer exists in this universe." he stated. She gasped at that.

"How do you destroy an entire planet? No, on second thought I don't want to know what kind of weapon is capable of such destruction. But I've very sorry to hear that Doctor McCoy." S'nellastina stated. She was aghast at how many lives would have been lost in such an attack.

"So how did this Interplanetary Union you referenced came about? Is that organization similar to the Federation?" Doctor McCoy replied as he took a sample of her bone marrow.

"After the Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites defeated the Romulans in a war which ended in 2165, it was proposed that we found an alliance of planets. Each member world would retain their sovereignty over their current borders and peoples, as well as control over their own customs, laws, and economic affairs. We agreed that we would aid each other in military or humanitarian efforts in the case of warfare, famine, plague, terrorism, or environmental catastrophe. An exchange of trade goods, technology, and medical information amongst all our member races was also agreed upon. With that understanding, the Interplanetary Union was founded in 2166. Over the years, the IPU grew in influence as it added more member worlds." S'nellastina explained. She was quiet as he took a saliva sample from her mouth.

"The IPU does sound similar to the Federation. But why did you go to war with the Orions?" Doctor McCoy wondered as he took a DNA sample from her.

"All member worlds of the IPU have their own independent free trade fleets, and any collective trade agreements take pains to respect each other's territory. The Orions were not so considerate. For decades, their ships would travel through any territory they wished regardless of race. Diplomatic protests at these incursions were regularly filed by the IPU but always ignored by the Orion government. The IPU had no desire to confront the Orions directly at first, instead choosing to enhance the weapons and defensive systems of their merchant fleets. Emboldened at this lack of direct confrontation the Orions grew more ruthless in their illegal activities, namely smuggling, piracy, racketeering, extortion, slave trading and assassination. This further escalated tensions between the Orions and the IPU."

"In 2260, Orion and Nausicaan ships launched a surprise attack on Andoria. The Nausicaans disabled the planetary defence system, then the Orions fired four chemically enhanced photon torpedoes at the city of Sh'loon, my birthplace. That city was home to one million people. The individuals who did not die from the torpedoes succumbed to the chemical agent instead. In twelve hours the entire population of Sh'loon was dead. The next morning, the IPU declared war against both Orion and Nausicaa. The IPU did eventually defeat the Orions and Nausicaans, but not without millions who were killed first. To be clear, when I say millions I merely mean the casualties on the IPU side."

"By the time the war ended in 2265, the IPU wasn't in any fit shape to fight anyone else. Naturally, that's when the Klingon Empire decided to go in for the kill by attacking Earth one week after peace had been declared. So, as William Shakespeare once put it, it was once more into the breech. This war with the Klingons has only gone on for six months now, but already the Empire has nearly brought the IPU to our knees. It's only a matter of time before we will have to surrender. I suppose I'll have to develop a fondness for gagh and Klingon opera, Ghu help me." S'nellastina explained as he took a skin sample from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Doctor McCoy replied as he examined the bio bed readings.

"So are you three part of a group of freedom fighters or something? Is that why you stick to numbers rather then names?" he wondered as he moved some kind of holographic medical device over her entire body.

"I can't answer that question. But I will tell you that all three of us were scientists before the Orion war. I can't speak for number eight or number forty two but I certainly have times when I'd prefer to go back to my genetics lab rather then waging war. But if we fight for anything, it's the freedom to have the choice not to be soldiers any longer." S'nellastina replied.

"As a friend of mine would say, constant warfare is illogical." the Doctor replied as he put the holographic medical device aside and began to write on a PADD.

"I agree. But the Klingons don't. All they care about is warfare, victory, and honour. If they weren't fighting other aliens to expand their Empire, they would be fighting amongst themselves." S'nellastina stated.

"I wish I could disagree but I can't." he stated with a slight frown.

"Are we done here Doctor McCoy? Please don't take this personally, but I've never liked medical exams." S'nellastina said.

"Well, you're healthy. Your DNA, RNA, bone marrow, blood, and salvia is the same as what I have on file. You have different injuries from what I have as your medical history but they are all healed. I'm going to need a urine sample from all three of you and then you can go. But for now I recommend a filling meal and then at least eight hours sleep as you're showing signs of exhaustion. Oh, and when I say recommend I mean I insist on it." Doctor McCoy concluded.

"I see. Where's the bathroom Doctor McCoy?" wondered S'nellastina.

"Right through there, but there's only room for one of you at a time. Here's a urine sample cup. Computer, deactivate privacy screen from bio bed three." Doctor McCoy said as he pointed to a door at the end of the row of bio beds. S'nellastina took the urine sample cup from Doctor McCoy then walked away. When she returned to the med bay a few minutes later, she saw a red shirted officer with a phaser in a belt around his waist who stood just inside the doors of the med bay.

"So you don't trust us after all then Doctor McCoy." S'nell said with narrowed eyes as she looked at what was likely to be the first individual who would act as an armed escort around this ship.

"Given how you appeared on the Enterprise, that's going to take some time. I'm not comfortable with letting you walk around this ship unescorted by an armed security officer and more importantly neither is the Captain." Doctor McCoy explained as he took the urine sample cup from her and then wrote on the cup with a marker.

"That makes sense. Honestly number seventeen, don't you ever let down your guard?" wondered number eight.

"Not anymore number eight. I haven't had that luxury since the Orion war started." S'nellastina admitted.

"Neither have I number seventeen. Your turn for the bathroom number eight." number forty two said as she handed over her urine sample to Doctor McCoy. Once number eight had emerged from the bathroom and handed over her sample cup, Doctor McCoy gestured to their armed guard.

"Lieutenant Hendorff, escort these three to the mess hall for a meal. Then afterwards show them to the guest quarters. Once they are all inside a room, you will stand guard over their quarters. You'll stay on guard until beta shift, then you will comm for another security officer to take your place. I'll leave it up to Lieutenant Commander Giotto to decide the guard rotation. That's an order." Doctor McCoy stated.

"Yes sir. Follow me you three." Lieutenant Hendorff stated. Then he gestured toward the turbolift. The four of them entered it a moment later and the doors swiftly closed on them.

The conversations in the mess hall stopped as they walked inside then resumed a few moments later much more quietly. Clearly their presence made the crew of the Enterprise nervous. They had just sat down at a table for all four of them with food and drink when the doors of the mess hall opened again. A female Orion crew member in a blue uniform dress walked into the room. A moment later number forty two jumped up and pointed her phaser towards her. S'nellastina stood and then grabbed both of number forty two's wrists and pulled them towards her.

"Let me go number seventeen! She's an Orion and so deserves death!" number forty two called loudly. At that the Orion stopped and looked at them then paled slightly.

"No number forty two! I will never forgive the Orions or Nausicaans for the suffering they have caused during the war. Too much blood has been spilt. But our enemies are the Klingons now and we must focus our energy on fighting them. I will not allow your desire for revenge to get in the way of that. Now, if I let you go will you leave the Orion alone?" S'nellastina demanded.

"But they killed my husband, my son, and my brother!" insisted number forty two.

"Yes. The Orions also killed my bondgroup, my daughter, six other family members, and a quarter of the Vecar clan. But while we are on this ship we must leave the crew unharmed." S'nellastina insisted.

"Fine. But never show your face in here again while I am on this ship, you green skinned murderer!" yelled number forty two.

"Go. Now. Before either of us change our mind." S'nellastina said to the Orion. She nodded then quickly turned and left the mess hall. Once the door had closed behind her. S'nellastina let go of number forty two and sat down again. Number forty two gave a final glare to her before she holstered her phaser and sat down again. The three women began to eat their meals in what was now a silent mess hall.

"Thank you for that." Lieutenant Hendorff said as he looked at her. S'nellastina sighed.

"I let the Orion go only because I have seen far too much death for one lifetime already and a needless death is even worse. But do not mistake that for a sudden feeling of charity." S'nellastina stated firmly. He nodded. The three women finished their meal in silence.

After they had finished eating Lieutenant Hendorff escorted them to the guest quarters. S'nellastina knew there would be a security guard who would stand just outside the door for as long as they were on the ship. But that did not prevent her from falling soundly asleep shortly after they had arrived in the guest quarters.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

"Well that could have gone better." Ensign Harper stated as she stood alongside S'nell and Ensign Elisa in a detainment cell. That was an understatement, thought S'nell. The three of them had been attending a weeklong scientific conference on an M class planet while the Enterprise A carried out a sensor sweep of the next solar system. Then the Enterprise A was scheduled to return to the planet to pick them up when the conference had finished.

To S'nell's relief, the natives on the M class planet had been a friendly reptilian species known as the Vegiroth. They were very interested in a scientific exchange of information but had no interest in joining the Federation. That was why Commander Spock had ordered the three of them to attend the Vegiroth scientific conference, which S'nell had found to be quite interesting. When they had not been at the conference, they had been shown around the planet or attended presentations about Vegiroth culture. There had been lush and vast jungles they had been given a tour of which S'nell had found to be very interesting. She thought the other two women had enjoyed the away mission as well, as Ensign Elisa had mentioned that she liked the rich tasting local food and Ensign Harper had been enthusiastic after she had toured a Vegiroth physics research facility.

The Enterprise A had returned on schedule and the three of them had assembled on the Vegiroth transporter pad. They were all prepared to return to the ship. But instead of the white walls of the Enterprise A transporter room, they had instead been transported to a room with black walls. S'nell noticed that the temperature here was as cold as Andoria, which would explain the thick arctic clothing of the inhabitants.

There was a Denobulan man who stood behind the transporter console and who looked surprised. Beside him stood a tall and broad Human man and a tall Vulcan man. The Vulcan had his eyebrow raised in a similar fashion to Commander Spock. Unlike Commander Spock, he was armed with a phaser as were the other two men. The Human man had asked all three of them what their number was. When none of them had answered as had been clearly expected, both the Vulcan and Human drew their phasers on them and escorted them to this detainment cell.

S'nell wondered where they were and who they were supposed to be but she also knew that she would likely not get answers. What was clear to her was that they were now in an alternate universe and also one that was likely at war. Though she had no idea why a Vulcan would have a phaser or know how to use one. Was this group some resistance cell trained to fight against their enemy? Was that why the men had not addressed each other by their names but rather used a number? S'nell's thoughts ended when she heard the voice of Ensign Elisa.

"War pulls us all into its orbit no matter how we fight, as an Orion philosopher once said in the nineteenth century." Ensign Elisa said.

"Yes, that was Gah-nali wasn't it?" Ensign Harper clarified.

"You've heard of him?" asked Ensign Elisa.

"I have read some philosophy, both alien and Human." Ensign Harper responded.

"Of course." Ensign Elisa replied. S'nell turned as she heard two men walk toward their group. It turned out to be the Human man, number forty, and the Vulcan man, number nineteen, who had brought them to this detainment cell. The Vulcan cleared his throat and both Ensign Harper and Ensign Elisa looked at him.

"After a full diagnostic of our transporter, I believe I have been able to ascertain what led to the malfunction. The only logical explanation is that your spaceship passed through a class one nebula yesterday. When they did so, some of the protomatter in the nebula pierced the hull. In the unstable flux state between matter and anti matter, the protomatter moved through the deck until it entered the transporter console of your ship. At the moment of transport back to your ship, that small portion of protomatter became mixed with the pattern buffers of the transporter and changed the pattern matrices which opened a temporary gateway to an alternate universe." number nineteen explained.

"Please rephrase that more simply. I'm an exobiologist, not a physicist." S'nell replied. A moment later, she realized that statement sounded a great deal like Doctor McCoy when he claimed that he was just a doctor and not anything else.

"What he is saying is that the protomatter in the transporter console on the Enterprise from the nebula ensured that when the Enterprise initiated transport of the three of us, the transporter patterns became swapped. The Enterprise crew members beamed to this universe, while our counterparts from this universe all ended up on the Enterprise." Ensign Harper explained.

"So where were you three when you were beamed to this universe?" number forty wondered.

"All three of us were on the transporter pad of the Vegiroth, the species who had been hosting the scientific conference we had all been attending as crew members of the Enterprise." Ensign Elisa stated.

"So how do we beam back three people when your ship is so far away from this location?" number forty demanded.

"I can start to answer that question if I know the physical constants of this alternate universe." Ensign Harper stated.

"Here's my tricorder." number nineteen stated. He pressed a button and a hole in the forcefield opened. It was big enough to hand the device through but not big enough for them to try to escape. Ensign Harper took the tricorder and number nineteen pressed a button again. That restored the forcefield to its original state.

"That should work. Though I'll need to boost the transporter signal. Even then I don't know if it will be strong enough." Ensign Harper stated with her head down as she examined the readings of the tricorder.

"Why don't you use a chemical lock to pinpoint your counterparts to beam them back to this universe?" asked number nineteen.

"A what?" Ensign Harper asked as she slung the tricorder over her shoulder.

"Allow me to explain. If you can break down the hemoglobin of your blood at the subatomic level and isolate the nucleotide chains then you would be able to analyze the exact chemical composition of your blood. That will remain a constant in both universes. Your counterpart has a virus that has changed her blood but there should still be enough similarities between the two of you for that to be irrelevant. Each individual has a specific ph level in their blood due to their mitochondria which is unique to each individual. All three of you in this universe no longer have any immediate family so theoretically a chemical lock should work. Oh, you have my apologies for mentioning that topic." number nineteen stated. So they were at war here then, S'nell thought. That was the only thing that would explain why all three of them had lost all of their family members.

"Don't mention it number nineteen. Everyone who has met you is well aware you have no tact. But even if we do make the modifications to this transporter, that does leave us with another problem. What are your counterparts doing to find a way back here?" number forty replied.

"Speculation without all of the facts is illogical." number nineteen said. S'nell almost smiled at that, as it was very similar to a statement Commander Spock had once said to her in the biology lab early in their acquaintance.

"Speculation is what Humans are best at." number forty responded.

"Yes, I had observed that." number nineteen stated. Before they could continue their conversation, the Denobulan who had transported them here, number thirty, raced into the room.

"Our two scouts haven't responded to our communications in ten minutes. You know what that likely means." he stated.

"That means we are likely to have some Klingon warriors paying us a visit soon. Make the preparations as much as possible before they arrive. I just wish we could know how many warriors to expect." number forty said. Number thirty nodded and raced out.

"The Klingons? You're in a war with the Klingons? This day just gets better and better." stated Ensign Harper sarcastically.

"I'd like to volunteer as a nurse. As a Deltan I have mild healing powers. I also have basic knowledge of first aid and a med kit." volunteered Ensign Elisa. Number forty and number nineteen shared a look.

"It would be logical to welcome their assistance under the current circumstances." he stated.

"Yeah, I don't think we have much choice right now. But we'll be watching all three of you. If you turn on us don't expect to be put back in this cell. You'll die instead. Is that clear?" number forty replied.

"Very much so." said S'nell.

"Good." number forty replied. Then he released the forcefield. The three women stepped out of the cell.

"You are with me." he said as he pointed to Elisa.

"Number nineteen, take these two ladies to the armoury." he added. Then number forty and Ensign Elisa quickly left the room.

"Follow me." stated number nineteen. S'nell and Ensign Harper began to follow the Vulcan.

"There is no need to be nervous Crewman S'nell. After all, you have fought Klingons before." Ensign Harper stated.

"It is not the coming battle which concerns me. But I was curious as to why you did not protest about joining this battle when you are a physicist." S'nell replied.

"When in Rome Crewman S'nell. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself in a fight. Besides, we need to earn their trust and this is a way to do so." Ensign Harper explained.

"I see." said S'nell. She was surprised at the pragmatism of the other woman. S'nell knew that Ensign Harper was in the top one hundred members of the crew when it came to her use of a phaser. But in hand to hand combat, which this fight would inevitably become, her ranking was lower. In that skill, Ensign Harper was the most skilled of all the science officers but she was not as skilled as the security officers of the Enterprise. Even though Ensign Harper said that she could handle herself in a fight, S'nell wondered how much that was true.

They quickly entered a room that was unlocked by the palm print of number nineteen. He handed them each a phaser and long knife, which they placed on a belt that wrapped around their waist. The phaser only had one setting, that of kill. S'nell thought the knife was a well balanced blade. She could only hope it was sharp as well.

Number nineteen led them silently down a series of tunnels. S'nell did her best to remain silent as did Ensign Harper, who had a look of intent focus on her face. Had Ensign Harper been in battle before, S'nell wondered. Had she killed before? Such a thing changed a person forever, S'nell knew. She dismissed that thought as the three of them crouched behind a metal barricade in front of a thick metal door. There were several other groups of two or three soldiers crouched behind similar metal barricades that were spread out throughout the large room.

"That is the only entry point for the Klingons to enter our camp. Crewman S'nell, if you could use your antenna to determine the numbers of the Klingons that would be appreciated. As for the others we will all remain quiet." number nineteen whispered.

This is the calm before the storm, thought S'nell as she closed her eyes. She soon sensed the tread of eight Klingons and held up that many fingers to the Vulcan. She was sure that message was being passed around silently. Her attention was diverted when a beam of phaser light was seen around the edge of the door. She knew the Klingons would come in shooting so she took out her phaser. The Klingons had a saying that today was a good day to die. But personally S'nell did not agree with that statement. She planned to win this fight and get back to the Enterprise.

Then the first two Klingons entered the room and S'nell's focus narrowed to the fight. She couldn't afford to be distracted as she shot carefully and efficiently. The others who fought alongside her were also skilled. To her relief, Ensign Harper was also an excellent shot. The first eight Klingons were killed with no casualties on their side. S'nell knew that would soon change as the Klingons continued to come through the door. The first one on their side to make a sound other then phaser fire was number nineteen as he crumbled to the floor. She looked at him and immediately knew there was no hope for him to survive as the phaser wound was right over his heart.

A moment later S'nell became aware of the Klingon behind her with a knife in his hand. She ducked in enough time to avoid him cutting open her neck, but the knife did slice all the way across her upper back instead. S'nell cried out in pain then fell forward. She moved her arm to shoot him. Before she could pull the trigger of her phaser, the Klingon dropped to the floor with a cry. He had been shot with a phaser through his heart. S'nell looked around the room and saw Ensign Harper with a phaser raised to where the Klingon had been just a moment before.

"Watch your back Crewman S'nell. This isn't over yet." Ensign Harper warned her. S'nell nodded in acknowledgement then slowly walked toward Ensign Harper who was now closer to the door.

"We have to stop them coming through." S'nell insisted as she crouched down beside Ensign Harper. Her wound could wait for now, she decided.

"That was my plan." stated number thirty quietly. He pulled out a hand grenade and armed it then threw the hand grenade toward the door. The subsequent explosion killed two Klingons who had been entering the room at that moment and stunned everyone else for a moment. The individuals fighting alongside S'nell and Ensign Harper were the first to recover as they pressed their momentary advantage. Number thirty continued to throw the hand grenades. He timed throwing them to when the most number of Klingons had just entered the room. This maximized the number of casualties.

S'nell didn't have much time to dwell on anyone else however as she was occupied in her own fighting. As she had just been reminded of, there was no room for distraction in a fight. Eventually the last hand grenade had been thrown. Some of the Klingons had been able to get past their room. S'nell had noticed there were additional troops hidden in the alcoves of the corridor on the way to the room they were in. So she suspected the Klingons would not get far into the camp. There was not any Klingons that immediately appeared in the door for several long moments. Number thirty saw that and stood.

"All right everyone, time to tend to the wounded and the dead. I suspect there might be another wave of Klingons because they never just send in one troop of warriors. There will be more so let's keep fighting until the end." number thirty declared. No one objected to that. A few people did begin to leave the room as they clutched their wounds. S'nell returned to the dead Vulcan. Number thirty was now crouched beside him.

"I'll attend to him. Get your wounds seen to." he stated quietly. S'nell nodded and followed the other injured out of the room. Her blood loss had slowed down but not stopped entirely. Now that the adrenaline had started to fade, S'nell felt light headed. She slowly followed the other injured to be treated as she concentrated on walking in a straight line. S'nell was able to briefly glimpse the bald head of Ensign Elisa as she worked on a Human patient. But then her attention was diverted by a large Human woman who helped her sit down onto a cot.

"Lie down on your stomach and remain quiet. You're fortunate this laceration isn't deeper, or you would have collapsed by blood loss by now. We've lost too many people to this war already." the nurse replied as she applied a protoplaser to S'nell's wound on her back. As the nurse worked S'nell's mind went back to Ensign Harper in battle. She had noticed that Ensign Harper was ambidextrous, a fact which she had never known before. What else was the other woman hiding, she wondered.

Was Ensign Harper really just a physicist for show? No, S'nell thought, as she quickly dismissed that possibility. Commander Spock had no doubt seen Ensign Harper's work in the physics lab and he would have been suspicious if it wasn't scientifically accurate. As far as S'nell knew, Ensign Harper was also very familiar with Starfleet regulations and procedures. S'nell had verified in the computer of the Enterprise that Ensign Harper was a graduate of the Starfleet Academy class of 2257. She had been assigned to the Enterprise in 2259 for a classified mission and then had remained with the crew when the five year mission had begun in 2260. So unless those records had been falsified and she had learned physics elsewhere, then Ensign Harper was a genuine Starfleet officer.

But if that was the case, why had Ensign Harper befriended her after the We-laan-chav mission when before that time they had not gotten along? That offer of truce between them had been accepted by S'nell, but that didn't mean she hadn't questioned it. Was that offer of peace made in order to obtain more information out of her? Then there was the question of why Ensign Harper was sleeping with Lieutenant Umal, who was the second in command of security on the Enterprise. Was that just mutual attraction, or was there an ulterior motive on Ensign Harper's part? In conclusion, was Ensign Harper undercover on the ship on a mission for Starfleet Intelligence or Section 31? Or was she just being overly suspicious and paranoid?

"I'm done now." stated the nurse after she had given S'nell two hyposprays, which caused S'nell to stop thinking about Ensign Harper. She did feel much better now, S'nell thought.

"I'd rather not return to the battle. But can I help you here?" wondered S'nell. The room they were in was quite crowded at the moment.

"You know the medical tools in a med kit?" the nurse wondered. S'nell nodded.

"Then you're my assistant for now. Let's see to some more patients shall we?" the nurse replied. S'nell nodded and assisted her. She wasn't sure when they finished but they did eventually treat everyone.

"Thanks for the help. I'm going to get some rest and you should too. The dead can wait until tomorrow, as they are all in the morgue at the moment." the nurse said.

A Rigelian man motioned toward her and Ensign Elisa. They followed him to a mess hall where they both eat a meal in silence. Then the Rigelian showed them a crude dormitory with a row of metal beds along both sides of the large room. There was a sheet of thick fabric around each bed to give some small measure of privacy. But even though she relished the cold of the room, S'nell couldn't rest. She didn't feel any more pain from her injuries but her unanswered questions about Ensign Harper kept her awake until she remembered a breathing technique that Commander Spock had shown her during one of their meditation sessions on the Enterprise. S'nell used that technique and was soon able to fell asleep.

After breakfast the next morning, the three of them were escorted back to the transporter pad by number forty. They all held the duffle bags they had brought to the conference. They had also all changed out of their stained clothing from the previous day into clean uniforms.

"We've been able to perform the necessary modifications to this transporter console to allow your counterparts to beam back to this universe. But we will have to wait until they beam back first. You see, the Enterprise has to reenter the exact same spot in the class one nebula where the first transport took place so they are in the same coordinates. That will ensure the same amount of protomatter will enter your ship's transporter console to allow the patterns in the pattern buffer to be swapped again." number forty explained as he stood behind the transporter console.

"You sound like an engineer." stated Ensign Harper.

"I was one before the war. But whatever we were beforehand, we are all soldiers now." he replied.

"There's a transporter signal coming in now. I think it's you ladies. Or our version of you." number forty concluded as the figures of a female Human, a female Andorian, and a female Deltan appeared on the transporter pad.

"What are your numbers?" number forty asked.

"I'm number forty two." the counterpart of Ensign Harper replied.

"I'm number eight." the counterpart of Ensign Elisa stated.

"I'm number seventeen." the counterpart of S'nell stated.

"Then welcome back ladies. If you could step aside, we can return your counterparts back to where they belong." number forty replied. The other three women stepped off the transporter pad. Ensign Elisa, Ensign Harper and S'nell got onto the transporter pad.

"Safe journey to all three of you. Now energizing." number forty declared. Now I better understand why Doctor McCoy hates the transporter, was S'nell's last thought before she dematerialized. A few moments later, she rematerialized beside Ensign Elisa and Ensign Harper on the transporter pad of the Enterprise A.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see the Enterprise A transporter room again." stated Ensign Harper as she looked around the room. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, and Lieutenant Commander Scott were all present in the room.

"Me too." said S'nell and Ensign Elisa at the same time a moment later.

"Before you ladies go anywhere, we do need to verify your identities. Doctor McCoy is going to scan all of you, but one of you should also ask the other two a question only they would know in this universe." Lieutenant Commander Giotto ordered.

"I'll do it. Who was your first romantic partner while you were at Starfleet Academy, Ensign Harper?" Ensign Elisa wanted to know.

"I had a summer fling with a Denobulan woman between my first and second year. The relationship ended when I realized that as a Human I was just an exotic novelty to her. As for you Ensign Elisa, your father died in a shuttle accident when you were ten. That's why you thought you'd fail your mandatory shuttle piloting exam at the Academy. You passed, but you still don't like shuttles to this day. Speaking of family… Crewman S'nell, your aunt Lorelii is a painter. She gave you a landscape painting of the Mountains of Andoria before you left for the Omega Research Station. It's the thing you most wish you could recover from the wreckage of that explosion. Given your expressions I'm right." Ensign Harper replied. While Ensign Harper was correct about both Ensign Elisa's father and her aunt, S'nell was suspicious how she could have known about her aunt Lorelii. To her recollection, S'nell had never shared that information with Ensign Harper or anyone else on this ship before.

"Well, you are all healthy and this scan matches what I have on your medical files. But how did you get a recent phaser wound Ensign Harper, and why do you have a recent knife wound Crewman S'nell?" wondered Doctor McCoy.

"We are both fully healed are we not?" Ensign Harper demanded.

"Yes, but-" Doctor McCoy replied. He stopped talking when Ensign Harper raised a hand.

"Then with all due respect, our injuries are not your concern Doctor McCoy. If you'll excuse me, I have a mission report to complete." Ensign Harper insisted.

"Now wait just a minute…" Doctor McCoy protested as he stepped in front of Ensign Harper as she moved to walk off the transporter pad.

"You're dismissed Ensign Harper." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated. Ensign Harper turned her head to meet the calm gaze of the head of security for a long moment. Lieutenant Commander Giotto was the first one to look away. Without a word Ensign Harper turned and left the transporter room. S'nell and Ensign Elisa walked off the transporter pad and closer to the four men.

"What was that about Lieutenant Commander Giotto?" wondered Captain Kirk.

"To be frank sir I don't like educated guesses only facts. Until I know everything I would prefer not to say anything." Lieutenant Commander Giotto answered.

"That is logical. I will expect a mission report by the end of alpha shift tomorrow from all three of you." Commander Spock told them.

"Understood Commander Spock. Come on Crewman S'nell." Ensign Elisa said before anyone else could reply to Commander Spock.

"Gladly Ensign Elisa. As I recall, it's Ensign Jones's turn to sleep on the floor tonight." S'nell stated as they walked toward the door.

"No, Ensign Jones has a date with Ensign Melzadi tonight." clarified Ensign Elisa.

"Why would Ensign Jones be sleeping on the floor?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Trust me Captain Kirk, you don't want to know." they both said simultaneously. The next moment they left the transporter room.

"Do you think Commander Spock will tell Captain Kirk about Ensign Harper visiting Lieutenant Umal in his quarters which means Lieutenant Umal's other roommates aside from Ensign Jones will be sleeping in our quarters again?" wondered Ensign Elisa as they walked toward their quarters.

"Commander Spock might be the first officer but he's also half Vulcan. So I wouldn't count on it." S'nell replied.

"Yes you're right. Vulcans are rather reserved when it comes to talking about sex. Especially compared to Deltans and Orions. Though I don't have a sex life right now as you well know." Ensign Elisa stated.

"I am aware of that Ensign Elisa. I'm grateful that you've kept your vow of celibacy to Starfleet." S'nell said.

"Well, I'm not about to risk my career just for sex. It's not worth it no matter the man." Ensign Elisa said as they entered a turbolift.

"Fair enough." S'nell responded. The two of them were silent for the rest of the journey toward their quarters.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Stardate 2265.302

Well that was an away mission that went just fine, thought McCoy as he sat in the shuttle back to the Enterprise A with Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto.

Three days ago, the Enterprise A had encountered an alien research station that was run by a species called Macayi. In appearance, the Mecayi all had yellow skin with no hair anywhere on their body. They had six arms, four legs, and twelve eyes. They were all about two metres tall regardless if they were male or female. When it came to the distribution of their limbs, two of the arms were in the front of the torso, two arms were in the back of the torso, with one arm on either side of the torso. Their four legs were all under the torso so they could both stand upright and walk faster then any other alien he'd encountered so far on this mission. McCoy wouldn't want to race a Macayi, he thought. Their eyes were in sets of three, with six eyes being on their front of their bulbous head while six eyes were on the back of their head. Between their eyes, arms, and legs, the Macayi were able to see the entire three hundred and sixty degrees around them and also move in that entire range of motion.

McCoy was on this away mission because he had been asked to assist the Mecayi medical staff with some physicals. He had been very interested to study an alien anatomy which included pink blood, no external breasts on the women, and no appendix. He also couldn't help notice how the Mecayi doctors moved. They carried at least two or sometimes three medical tools or a PADD in their hands. The Macayi weren't quite a race of octopuses, but they came pretty close in his mind.

While McCoy had been involved in medical matters, Lieutenant Uhura had been involved in updating the universal translator to better understand the Mecayi language. Apparently their speech did not have as many vowels but did have many more accents then English, according to the lieutenant. Lieutenant Uhura had explained further, but in truth that was as much as McCoy could understand about her work with the Mecayi. As he'd told Crewman S'nell once, he was a doctor not a linguist. Lieutenant Commander Giotto was there both to protect them and because the leaders of the research station had asked for some assistance into an investigation of small items disappearing only to reappear a week or a month later. Perhaps Lieutenant Commander Giotto had been intrigued by a mystery, as he had agreed to assist the security officers of the station in their investigation. Speaking of which, McCoy wondered what he had found out.

"So Lieutenant Commander Giotto, did you ever catch the thieves?" McCoy wondered after a glance at his computer console which confirmed that his readings still seemed normal.

"Yes Doctor McCoy. It turned out the thieves were a group of Mecayi children who were bored and wanted to steal things they weren't allowed to play with. But I decided to leave the parents of the children to deal with them. From the time my brother had his kids, I made it a rule to never get involved in the discipline of other people's children. That is a recipe for disaster, as my mother used to say." Lieutenant Commander Giotto answered.

"Yes, you're an uncle aren't you Lieutenant Commander Giotto?" said Lieutenant Uhura.

"Yes. My brother Anthony is the father of twin boys. Or they were boys when the five year mission started. They are young men now." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated.

"I see. What's our latest ETA to the Enterprise?" wondered Lieutenant Uhura. She asked Lieutenant Commander Giotto as he was the one who piloted the shuttle.

"Twenty minutes. Why, are you anxious to be reunited with Commander Spock?" he wondered.

"Given all the data that the Enterprise has no doubt collected from the wormhole they studied while we were gone, I'm not even sure if he's done with that analysis yet. Or if he would be willing to leave the rest of the analysis to the cartography lab. Sometimes when Commander Spock gets absorbed in an experiment or set of data, I don't see him until he's done with it. But that's all right. I'd rather compete with science then anything else for Commander Spock's attention." responded Lieutenant Uhura.

"From what I've seen and heard, that's not even a contest Lieutenant Uhura." replied Lieutenant Commander Giotto.

"Most days you would be right. But we do both have duties to perform as well. Neither of us can forget that." Lieutenant Uhura said. Before either of them could reply, the computer console in front of Lieutenant Commander Giotto beeped and he frowned.

"Where did that come from?" he muttered as his hands quickly moved over the helm console.

"Lieutenant Uhura, can you divert more power to the thrusters? I need more thrust to avoid this rogue comet." Lieutenant Commander Giotto continued.

"No I can't. The auxiliary power to the engines has been suddenly drained." she informed him.

"Then we're going to have to ride through the comet's water tail to the other side. Lieutenant Uhura, raise shields. Then brace for impact in thirty seconds everyone!" Lieutenant Commander Giotto told them. McCoy did so and then closed his eyes tightly. If this was his end then he didn't want to see it, he thought.

Spock's attention was diverted from the science console in front of him by the loud gasp of Lieutenant Sulu. He rose and approached the pilot. He was uncertain as to what had elicited such a reaction.

"What is the problem Lieutenant Sulu?" Spock asked as he approached him.

"Sir, I was monitoring shuttle five on long range sensors. They were fine until a moment ago. Then a rogue comet hit the shuttle. Based on the trajectory, the comet pushed the shuttle into the nearby wormhole. I lost the three life signs after they entered the wormhole." Lieutenant Sulu stated.

"I see. Is the shuttle intact?" Spock inquired.

"Let me scan the area again. No sir, it's not. There is debris however." he informed Spock.

"In that case, use a tractor beam to collect all the shuttle debris you can and deposit it in the cargo bay. Captain, may I have your permission to leave the bridge and examine said debris?" Spock stated.

"Of course Spock. Let me know the minute you find something." the Captain grimly stated. It was apparent the Captain was as concerned about the fate of Doctor McCoy as Spock was about Lieutenant Uhura. That was not to say that Spock did not care to know the fate of Doctor McCoy or Lieutenant Commander Giotto as well, but his concern there was lessened in comparison. Spock took a deep breath to get his emotions under further control and told himself that he would find time for meditation soon. Clearly it was needed since he had not relied on a scientific analysis of the situation.

Keen for answers, Spock headed for the cargo bay. He only stopped to pick up a tricorder along the way. When he entered the cargo bay, he saw Lieutenant Commander Scott there. The other man also held a tricorder. The two men shared a look then began to examine the debris in silence. The debris consisted of metal from the hull, a portion of the warp core, and sections of the computer consoles. Spock scanned all of the debris twice before he turned to Lieutenant Commander Scott.

"Mr Scott, does your tricorder have the same readings of a high level of chroniton particles?" he wondered.

"Yes it does. Does that mean the members of the away team travelled through time?" the head engineer replied.

"That is one possibility. If they were dead, we would see evidence of organic matter and there has not been any." Spock said.

"Well that's a relief. But then again, if they are lost in time when and where are they?" Lieutenant Commander Scott wondered.

"Further analysis will reveal that I trust. Please finish your analysis of the shuttle debris and then store it in the cargo bay. I will be in the cartography lab." Spock replied.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Commander Scott replied. Spock left the room and headed for the cartography lab. When he entered the large room, Ensign Melzadi turned to face him. Ensign Harper stood beside her.

"I've been monitoring the situation sir." Ensign Melzadi replied. She pressed a button on the computer console in front of her. A detailed view of the wormhole they had been studying came into view on the video screen on the furthest wall.

"This is the wormhole as we were studying it just prior to the shuttle being able to be detected by the long range sensors. We've discovered the end point of the wormhole is in the Alpha Quadrant, very close to the orbit of the Moon in fact. Here is the wormhole at the moment in time the shuttle entered it." Ensign Harper stated. She pressed another button on the console. The view of the wormhole shifted slightly on the screen.

"I've marked the entry and exit points of the shuttlecraft with blue X's. The comet drained a great deal of the excess power from the shuttle, but they still had enough power to raise the shields before they flew through the water tail of the comet. But they couldn't have anticipated that the composition of the comet would interact with the shields of the shuttle to create a surge of chroniton particles. These particles were strong enough to propel the shuttle through the wormhole. While the shuttle didn't survive, it's possible the crew did. I've traced the chroniton particles and have been able to pinpoint a sudden surge of them in the year 1965 on Earth. Specifically the state of Georgia in the United States. That is the most likely location and time of the away team now." Ensign Harper explained.

"That is still quite a large geographical area and time period to locate the members of the away team in. Is there any way to pinpoint them further?" Spock inquired.

"I scanned for any of their communicators but received nothing. Either the communicators were destroyed in the incident or the signal is too weak to be received in this time period." Ensign Melzadi said.

"I understand. Continue the analysis of this incident, both of you. Give me a progress report before alpha shift is over." Spock replied.

"Yes sir." replied Ensign Melzadi. Ensign Harper merely nodded then turned back to the computer console. Spock headed back to the bridge.

"So Spock, do you have any answers on what happened to the away team?" asked the Captain when he reappeared on the bridge. Spock sat down behind the science console before he answered the Captain.

"Captain, all data shows that the away team travelled in time back to Earth. Specifically, the year 1965 and the state of Georgia in the United States of America. But without the exact date or the exact location, I would not advise sending a rescue party after them. We could fail to find them, or wait in the wrong location but the right time, to name just two potential scenarios. I suspect they will be reluctant to make themselves visible because they would wish to minimize their impact on the timeline in order to ensure the ramifications in the twenty third century are not catastrophic." Spock explained.

"I see. But surely the away team will have some impact on the timeline. You don't time travel and leave no trace of yourself behind after all. So scan the information of that time period and local area using the computer records to confirm that they are there. Until the away team show themselves with more accuracy, we will just have to wait and see what happened to them. I don't like waiting but you're right that we could get stranded out of time ourselves if we mount a rescue mission." the Captain replied.

"In other words, the away team went back to Earth only they were three centuries too early." Lieutenant Sulu said.

"Precisely Lieutenant Sulu." said Spock. He turned his attention back to the science console in front of him and began a computer search for the three crew members displaced in time.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

When McCoy next opened his eyes he wasn't dead much to his relief. But he clearly wasn't on the shuttle anymore either. The three of them now sat on the ground in the middle of a wood. It was dark but he could see they were on a rough path through the trees. The mild weather and occasional sound of birds in the distance were soothing.

"Where are we?" asked Lieutenant Uhura as she stood up. She reached for the communicator on her belt only to have it fall apart in her hands. So she placed the broken device in her right boot.

"That's a good question. Another one might be when we are." Lieutenant Commander Giotto replied as he also stood. McCoy gaped at him as he stood as well.

"You've got to be kidding me. You think we traveled through time?" McCoy asked the head of security.

"Right before I couldn't read my console anymore there was a massive surge of chroniton particles. I'm no physicist but I do know those kind of particles have something to do with time travel." Lieutenant Commander Giotto explained.

"It's typical that just when I had thought we had a regular and productive away mission something goes wrong." McCoy grumbled.

"Well, there's no good dwelling on it now. I know none of us are tired but maybe we should find some place off this path to avoid being noticed. We can explore a little more in the morning once it is light out." Lieutenant Uhura suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Unless either of you have any objections?" Lieutenant Commander Giotto replied. Neither of them responded.

Lieutenant Commander Giotto led the way as they walked north on the path. It was dark out but there was just enough moonlight to be able to see shapes. The path wasn't entirely smooth with the occasional tree root and rock here and there but the soil under his boots was packed down. Either the soil was naturally that dense or someone walked through this area on a regular basis.

It didn't take them long to find a small grove of trees where the path ended. They lay down on their backs on the grass and silence fell between them for a time. McCoy looked up at the night sky which confirmed for him they had traveled in time. He wasn't an astronomer but he could recognize a few of the constellations of Earth. When he was a child he could barely see anything of the night sky through the city lights of Atlanta. There weren't many places aside from parks left on Earth where you could see such a clear view of the cosmos in the twenty third century. He couldn't see the Milky Way but that could have been because it wasn't the right time of year. Then he recalled Ensign Piers's comment about the night sky being seen from Arizona. He now understood what he had meant by a clear night sky. It was both beautiful and left him feeling somewhat insignificant. McCoy knew the ship would be looking for them but he didn't count on them being found at that moment.

The next morning they had only walked on the path again for a short time when McCoy realized something. He stopped then walked a little closer to one of the trees. He didn't touch the tree but he did examine it further.

"Is there something the matter Doctor?" wondered Lieutenant Uhura as she saw him stop.

"Now I could be wrong but I think we might be in the woods near Gainesville Georgia. The weather is mild enough and these trees look familiar to me. I have an uncle Jeffrey who lives in Gainesville. I remember as a kid coming here in the summer and exploring the woods with him. I don't remember the woods being this big however." McCoy stated.

"Someone is walking up the path." warned Lieutenant Commander Giotto. McCoy turned and did indeed see a black woman as she walked up the path toward them. She stopped about a meter away and took a long hard look at all three of them. She looked to be in her thirties with hair the same colour as her skin. She wore a grey blouse, an ankle length black skirt, and sturdy brown boots.

"Who are you?" asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"How did you find us?" Lieutenant Commander Giotto wanted to know.

"My name is Rose. Follow me and I will see to it that you have breakfast." she replied in a clear and melodic voice.

"Wait just a minute. You didn't answer my question about how you found us." Lieutenant Commander Giotto demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was walking through this wood when I realized something was not right. As I got closer I soon discovered that something was the three of you. Now we should leave this area of the wood before the police from the city come and arrest you for vagrancy. They don't make any distinction between white and colored for that." Rose explained.

"No. It could be a trap." insisted Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Rose titled her head slightly.

"What makes you so suspicious of me young man?" Rose wondered as she moved her hands to her hips.

"Young man? It's been a long time since anyone has called me that. I'm not young anymore." replied the middle aged head of security.

"All three of you are young to me. I have seen and experienced things you will never understand. But I will say nothing further on that subject. Now come along. I mean you no harm and I only want to help." Rose stated.

"Well, I don't suppose we have any other options." McCoy replied.

"All right, lead on then Rose." Lieutenant Commander Giotto reluctantly stated. The three of them began to follow her down the path through the wood.

"May I ask why you don't have a Southern United States accent Rose?" Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"Oh, that's because I'm not from the South." Rose replied.

"Then where are you from?" Lieutenant Commander Giotto asked.

"A place far away that I'll never see again." Rose replied soberly.

None of them knew exactly what to say to that so they fell silent. They had walked through the woods for what seemed at least like an hour to McCoy when they turned a corner in the path and came upon a large clearing that held a weather beaten wooden barn. The roof had shingles which he'd only seen in historical photos before now. Fortunately the barn looked large and structurally sound but also largely abandoned. Rose knocked three times on the heavy door. A moment later a tall and muscular white man stuck his head out and peered at them all closely for a long moment.

"Ah yes, I can see why you brought these three to us Rose. Get inside all of you. You'll eat breakfast with the rest of us. Afterwards we will discuss your situation." he replied. The four of them quickly hurried inside and the man closed the door behind them.

"I'm Peter by the way." he introduced himself. But he didn't extend his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Barry and this is Leonard and Nyota." replied Lieutenant Commander Giotto. While he knew the first name of the head of security McCoy never thought that he'd hear him actually use it. But given the circumstances first names were probably the best way to introduce themselves. Using their ranks or last names would just create too much confusion. Besides, Rose hadn't used a last name when she'd introduced herself to them.

"I see. Have a seat around the table." Peter said. They walked closer to a large rectangular table in the center of the barn.

"What is that smell?" wondered Lieutenant Uhura.

"Oh, this place used to be a barn for chickens used by a local farmer. But it was abandoned last year when he was bought out by Fieldale Farms. So he moved his stock to their barn in the city. It seems companies are taking over agriculture these days. Nothing is grown by a single family anymore." Peter replied as the five of them took a seat at the end of the table. Pancakes and scrambled eggs were passed in their direction along with orange juice.

"Dig in everyone. We don't stand on ceremony when it comes to guests." Peter invited them as he passed them plates, cutlery, and cups. The three of them did quickly start eating. This food is not replicated, McCoy realized. He could tell that after his first bite. Then he remembered something and looked at Peter.

"So this barn is near Gainesville then? That city doesn't call themselves the Poultry Capital of the World for nothing." McCoy said.

"Yes, that's the closest city to us. You a Georgia man Leonard?" Peter replied.

"Yes, but I was born in Atlanta." McCoy explained after he had swallowed a bite of the eggs.

"Then you're a city boy. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Though most people would look at you associating with a colored woman as something strange. Everyone knows a colored person can't be involved with a white person. That's illegal. So if there's something romantic between the two of you then keep it to yourselves. We don't want the police to get interested in us because we showed some strangers Southern hospitality." Peter replied. So this is before the end of segregation and the ban on inter-racial marriage in the United States. We have definitely traveled to the earlier decades of the twentieth century then, McCoy realized.

"I can assure you that Leonard and Nyota are not interested in each other romantically. I'm not interested in Nyota in that way either." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated.

"Well that's a relief to hear." Peter stated.

"This breakfast is very good Peter." Lieutenant Uhura stated. Both McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Giotto nodded in agreement.

"Well, of course it's good. My wife cooked it and she's the best cook of all of us here." Peter said. He gestured to a blonde woman seated two seats away from him who nodded at Peter.

"Thanks for the compliment darling. One of these days you really should learn to cook for yourself." she replied.

"Well, I never had the time to learn before." he protested.

"You got the time now. You might be our leader but it doesn't take all day to do that." she stated.

"No, but I'm not ruining perfectly good food with my poor cooking skills. Food is hard enough for us to come by." Peter replied. At that response McCoy looked a little closer at the group. The breakfast was simple but there wasn't a lot of it. As for the rest of the people in the group, they were a mixture of racial types from white to black to brown skinned and there were twenty of them in all. Whatever their skin tone their clothing was well worn and patched as if it had seen better days. As for the age range of the group it ranged from two infants to several people with white hair and wrinkles on their face and hands. Where had they come from, he wondered.

"I don't mean to sound rude but who exactly are you people? You look like a bunch of refugees." McCoy stated. There was absolute silence in the room at that and everyone turned to look at him. After a long moment of scrutiny they looked away again.

"What did I say?" he asked. McCoy hoped that he hadn't offended them. Peter looked at him with a grim expression.

"We are all refugees Leonard. The hundreds of us who survived the attack scattered and found a new home wherever we could. Here in this place we can listen, observe, and help if we can. We can also get on with living our lives largely undisturbed." he intoned sombrely.

"What attack? Earth is not at war right now. Or at least not here in the United States anyway." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"I cannot go into details." was Peter's terse reply.

"Peter you mentioned our situation earlier. What exactly did you mean by that?" Lieutenant Commander Giotto wanted to know.

"I'll get the kids started on the lessons and everyone else on their chores. I don't want them asking questions or overhearing things they shouldn't." Peter's wife insisted. Everyone began to leave the table while Peter led the four of them away to the northern corner of the large barn.

"We won't be disturbed by anyone here." Peter stated. Lieutenant Uhura crossed her arms and looked at him.

"You can drop the Southern United States accent now if you want. It's very good but not as authentic as if you were really born in this area of the United States." she said. McCoy raised an eyebrow. As a native Southerner himself he'd thought Peter's accent was very authentic.

"Oh, I never said I was born in the United States. None of us were in fact. But you must be a linguist to be able to detect that. I suspect your friend wearing the red shirt is a security guard given his suspicions of Rose who wouldn't hurt a fly. As for you Leonard what do you do?" Peter inquired.

"I'm a doctor." he replied.

"In that case I have some patients that would welcome your medical attention while Rose assists Nyota and Barry. Rose is an engineer so I'm sure you'll welcome her expertise." Peter replied.

"Well, I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises." McCoy replied. If he thought the medical equipment on the Franklin was outdated, that was nothing compared to the medical tools of the twentieth century. He'd seen them in a museum once and had nearly shuddered at the thought of having to be so invasive and unsanitary when he was healing a patient. He mind as well be in the Dark Ages medically speaking with twentieth century medical instruments, he thought.

"So how is Rose exactly going to assist us then?" wondered Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Peter looked around the barn then leaned in closer to the three of them and lowered his voice.

"She'll help you return to Stardate 2265. The three of you are Starfleet officers from that year are you not?" he whispered. At that both of McCoy's eyebrows rose and he saw Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto share a surprised look.

"How did you know that?" Lieutenant Commander Giotto demanded, equally quiet.

"Time itself has currents. If you're sensitive enough to the space time continuum as we are then you can tell when those currents go down a path they shouldn't. Now Doctor, we have a limited supply of more modern medical tools but no one among us who is trained in how to use them." Peter replied, his voice still quiet.

"Do you have a bio bed?" wondered McCoy.

"On the shuttle that brought us here we have two. But I am not certain how long the power will last on them." Peter answered.

"I'm a doctor not a medical technician, but I'll see if I can't get the bio beds fully working again for you and show you how you can use everything in a modern med kit." McCoy offered. It was the least he could do in return for these people helping the away team, he thought.

"That would be appreciated. My daughter Naomi always wanted to be a nurse so you can show her the basics of it. Let's get Rose, Naomi, and the three sickest among us that most need help. Then we can all head to the shuttle. It's hidden in the woods close by. We couldn't risk anyone finding it." Peter replied.

"That's because Vulcans have to be the first aliens to encounter Humans. Otherwise the timeline would be irrevocably changed." replied Lieutenant Uhura as she looked at Peter closely.

"You're right Nyota." Peter said. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not Human then?" he confirmed.

"We can pass for one in almost every way but no we are not. I can't explain that further because Starfleet hasn't encountered our people yet. Now let's get going shall we?" Peter concluded.

Soon they walked out of the barn with Peter, his blonde haired daughter Naomi, and three patients. McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Giotto assisted a man who limped between them while Peter led the way and Rose took up the rear of the group. They hadn't walked for long before they came upon another clearing that was smaller then the one where the barn was. While McCoy watched Rose, Peter, and Naomi walked over to the far corner of the clearing and began to dig a hole in the ground using the shovels they had carried from the barn. It took quite some time but slowly the form of a metallic shuttlecraft emerged. They fit twenty people in that, was McCoy's first thought upon seeing the ship. They must have been crammed in like sardines in those ancient forms of tinned food, he realized. Whatever they had been fleeing must have been pretty dammed menacing to risk their lives flying through space in such a vessel, he thought. He decided that he didn't want to ever meet whoever had attacked them.

Peter pressed a hand to a computer panel and the door opened. The group walked inside except for Peter who took up a position just outside the door. The inside looked a lot bigger then he expected with the corridor which branched off in two directions and also continued ahead of them. Rose gestured for Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto to follow her to the right, while Naomi did the same for him and the other sick individuals in the direction of the left corridor.

When the corridor ended Naomi pressed a computer panel beside a door and it opened. The room consisted of two bio beds opposite one another with a cabinet against the far wall. Light was provided on the ceiling and beside each bio bed which had a small set of drawers beside each bio bed. McCoy helped the limping man that was walking over to the first bio bed. He noticed that both bio beds appeared to have no power as the display was black. Naomi went over to the cabinet and pressed a button on the door. The cabinet opened to reveal a variety of hyposprays, dressings, surgical tape, gloves, and two large white kits, which Naomi took out before she closed the cabinet.

"This is a repair kit." she stated and held up the kit in her left hand. "This is our med kit." she continued and held up the kit in her right hand. "What would you like first Doctor?" she concluded.

"The med kit. You should know that the first rule of medicine is to treat the patients first before the equipment. Do you understand?" McCoy asked as he took the med kit from her.

"I do. Now can you show me how to use this med kit?" she asked.

"With pleasure. Let's treat your limping friend here first shall we?" he stated.

The man turned out to have a broken ankle which would have taken weeks to heal if left alone. But in twenty minutes it had been healed by an osteogenic stimulator. The second patient had kidney stones which in the twenty third century was a non invasive procedure he could treat with the scanner tube and protoplaser. His final patient needed some hyposprays they already had to treat a pre existing condition. But as they were unclear about dosage the patient had been left untreated before McCoy showed up. Once McCoy had healed them all the three patients thanked him and then left the room. Fortunately it only took several minutes after that to get both bio beds working with the repair kit. It was an easy fix that one of the medical technicians had shown McCoy on the second year of their mission.

"Hop up on the bio bed. I need a test subject and I'd like to use you if you're wiling." McCoy told Naomi.

"All right. But you should find that I'm perfectly healthy." she replied as she lay back on the bio bed. Naomi was right about that McCoy soon discovered as he examined her with the bio bed and a medical scanner.

"Naomi, you have the most interesting genetic structure I've ever seen in a Humanoid." he told her once he had finished the scan.

"If you say so. Though our genes might explain why we live so much longer then Humans." Naomi stated.

"How much longer?" McCoy wondered as he set aside the medical scanner and closed up the med kit.

"We can live to eight hundred years old if we don't fall ill. I'm two hundred and nine years old if you were wondering." Naomi sated calmly. McCoy stared at her in shock. The med kit nearly clattered to the floor as he only just stopped himself from dropping it.

"That's virtually impossible. Why, the rate of cell degradation alone as you age would prohibit such a thing." McCoy stated slowly. Naomi raised an eyebrow in reaction to his stunned surprise as she stood beside him.

"Surely you've come across long lived beings before in your travels through space." Naomi replied.

"Yeah but not that long lived. That's extraordinary. So that's what Rose meant when she called us young." McCoy stated.

"To her you are. Rose is three hundred and seven." Naomi said. If he'd been asked McCoy would have said Rose was in her mid thirties at the oldest. He set the med kit down on the set of drawers beside the bio bed.

"How old is your father Peter then?" McCoy asked.

"Four hundred and ten." she replied. Well, he'd never heard of a being having children that old, he thought. McCoy wondered at the vitality of their reproductive system which had seemed identical to that of a Human.

"So who is the oldest in your group?" he wanted to know.

"That would be Henry. He's seven hundred and forty two." Naomi replied.

"Unbelievable." McCoy stated. He was still stunned at how long they could live.

"Yes, long life does have its advantages. Now, if you're done examining me can you write down how to use these tools and some basic guidelines of first aid? I'm never going to be as skilled as you but if I can help this group by healing them as much as possible I want to do it." Naomi replied.

"All right. You got a PADD?" he asked without thinking.

"Yes, but I'd rather not use such a device. What would happen if the power gave out on it when I needed to use it? So we are going to use old fashioned pen and paper. I trust your writing is legible?" she wondered as she went back to the cabinet and did return with a thick notepad of yellow lined paper and a blue writing tool. He examined the pen closely as he had never actually used one before. There was a cover at one end which he realized he need to remove before he could begin writing.

"Well, a lot of doctors aren't known for being legible. But I like to think my writing isn't that bad. Let's get started with a description of the function of all the equipment in the med kit." he stated.

As they worked on that McCoy quickly found that Naomi was intelligent and perceptive. As a result he didn't mind acting as a teacher for her. She sure seemed to pick up on the use of the medical tools quicker then some of his fellow cadets at the Academy, he thought. After that was done McCoy began to write and talk about how to give basic and emergency first aid. The time flew by.

They paused for a break for a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and fruit that Peter had brought for them. Then they got back to work with an examination of the hyposprays in the cabinet. McCoy explained the name of the drug, what it was for, and the correct dosage. Then he explained the bio bed in more detail so Naomi could know how to use it to monitor a patient. After that Naomi asked him a question about cancer, which led them into a discussion about common diseases and which ones had cures in the twenty third century.

McCoy didn't see Lieutenant Uhura or Lieutenant Commander Giotto until they all stood around the shuttle again that evening. The shuttle was quickly covered in dirt again before the sun set. Then they headed back to the barn. Dinner was a meal of chill and cornbread with milk. It tasted just as good as breakfast and lunch had. He sure didn't miss synthesized food and it was clear that Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto didn't either if their enthusiasm about the food was any indication.

"So how did your day go, Nyota, Barry, Rose?" he wondered.

"It went very well Doctor. We'll test the device tomorrow. For now let's all get some sleep." Rose stated.

"Sounds good to me." stated Naomi. They were given blankets and pillows and told to sleep on what turned out to beds of straw. He didn't expect to sleep all that well but surprisingly McCoy did feel well rested by the time he got up the next morning.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N:

Thanks for the new fav and follow.

Chapter Fifty One

After they had used a nearby outhouse and eaten a breakfast of grits and coffee the next morning Rose and the three of them stood by the shuttle again. They were not inside the shuttle this time but instead stood in a group by the front of the shuttle by what McCoy thought looked like a deflector dish. Rose worked on a control panel beside the deflector with some engineering tool that he didn't recognize. Then she packed up her tool kit and stood.

"It's done. Now we send the three of you back to where you belong. It's been nice to meet you all." she said.

"Wait a minute. Can't you send something else to the twenty third century first? A leaf or something else that is organic matter?" wondered McCoy. It wasn't that he didn't trust in Rose's skills but he never really trusted technological devices unless he had seen them work first. What exactly would that dish do to them, he wondered.

"Just using this once will create a great deal of light and energy. I can't be noticed by anyone which is more likely the more times I test the dish." Rose explained.

"All right. Well, who wants to live forever anyways?" he replied.

"You are such a fatalist Doctor McCoy." stated Lieutenant Uhura.

"I am not!" he protested.

"Yes you are Doctor McCoy. Now as I'm in command I say that Rose should use this device to return us to our shuttle." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated.

"All right, let's do this." McCoy answered.

"Stand in a group about a metre away from the dish. You don't need to touch each other but you do need to be close enough to do so. That's good. I'll just be one moment." Rose replied. She entered the shuttle. A few moments later the dish which had been blue began to glow white instead. McCoy took a deep breath but didn't have any more time to react before a white beam of energy struck the three of them.

The next thing McCoy knew he stood beside Lieutenant Commander Giotto and Lieutenant Uhura in the shuttle. He knew they had been traveling back to the Enterprise after an away mission to a research station with an alien race known as the Mecayi. But that did not explain why they all currently stood rather then sat behind a computer console.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, good question." Lieutenant Uhura replied as she looked around the shuttle.

"What's this?" wondered Lieutenant Commander Giotto as he looked down at his right hand. There was a piece of yellow paper there that he swiftly read. His eyes widened slightly.

"I see. Sit down, buckle up, and hold onto something now Lieutenant, Doctor!" Lieutenant Commander Giotto ordered as he put the piece of paper into the right hand pocket of his pants. All three of them swiftly did as he had ordered. Lieutenant Commander Giotto's hands swiftly flew over the helm console in front of him. Without any warning the shuttle titled straight up with the nose pointed upwards. McCoy closed his eyes. They flew like that for several moments before Lieutenant Commander Giotto turned the shuttle completely upside down with a roll. McCoy felt his stomach lurch at that motion and swallowed hard. Dammit, he was not going to throw up. Then the shuttle abruptly flew nearly straight downwards for a long time before Giotto performed a second roll then straightened out the shuttle again. McCoy glared at the head of security once he felt he could breathe more steadily.

"Dammit man! Was that necessary?" he wondered.

"Unfortunately so unless you wanted to collide with a comet." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated calmly. How the hell was he calm, wondered McCoy with envy.

"No thanks. Where did you learn how to do that Lieutenant Commander Giotto?" Lieutenant Uhura asked. She didn't seem as shaken as McCoy though her skin was a little paler then normal.

"Lieutenant Sulu showed me that manoeuvre once. Officially it's called evasive pattern gamma fifty seven but among Starfleet pilots it's unofficially known as the HOSN or hold onto something now manoeuvre." he informed them.

"Yeah I can understand why. With all due respect Lieutenant Commander Giotto, please stick to being a security officer not a pilot from now on." McCoy told the older man.

"Oh, I intend to Doctor." Lieutenant Commander Giotto assured him. Lieutenant Uhura cleared her throat.

"We are being hailed by the Enterprise. Channel now open." she informed them as her hand pressed a button on the console in front of her.

"Shuttle five do you read me? This is Ensign D'elani." came a female voice into the shuttle.

"Loud and clear Ensign D'elani. Are we clear for landing in the shuttle bay?" replied Lieutenant Commander Giotto.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Do any of you require immediate medical assistance?" she said.

"No we're fine." answered Lieutenant Commander Giotto.

"Understood. D'elani out." she concluded. The communication ended. The three of them were silent as Lieutenant Commander Giotto landed the shuttle and the hanger bay doors closed behind them.

"Hanger pressure is normal. We can now leave the shuttle." he told them a few moments after the shuttle had landed.

"Thank God for that." McCoy muttered. They all grabbed their duffle bags as they left the shuttle. They had just excited the shuttle bay into the corridor when they found Jim and Spock who stood waiting for them. McCoy raised an eyebrow at the welcoming committee which was unusual.

"Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Welcome back. How are you all feeling?" wondered Jim.

"It's good to be back on the Enterprise Captain." replied Lieutenant Commander Giotto.

"Same here. I'd better get started on my mission report." said Lieutenant Uhura.

"So you don't remember everything that happened on this away mission?" asked Jim. That was an odd question, thought McCoy.

"If they did not travel through time because they were sent back in enough time to avoid the comet in the first place then they would not remember that experience." Spock said.

"What? We travelled through time Spock?" asked McCoy incredulously.

"Well, that does explain this note to myself." Lieutenant Commander Giotto said as he pulled the note written in paper out of his pocket.

"What does the note read Lieutenant Commander Giotto?" Spock wanted to know.

"To avoid comet perform HOSN manoeuvre immediately." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated as he looked at the page. A moment later he put the note back in his pocket.

"You really did that manoeuvre Lieutenant Commander Giotto? What was it like? I've been asking Mr Sulu to show me that one for years but he says I'm not a good enough pilot yet." Jim enthused.

"Well, Doctor McCoy wasn't fond of it. But then I didn't expect him to be. At least he didn't throw up." Lieutenant Commander Giotto replied.

"That was a near thing Lieutenant Commander Giotto." admitted McCoy. He hadn't felt that unsettled on a shuttle in years.

"Well in that case you should have a check up in the med bay Bones. After all, who knows what diseases you, Lieutenant Uhura, or Lieutenant Commander Giotto could have picked up in the past?" Jim suggested. Before he could point out how hypocritical that statement was Spock spoke.

"The Captain does have a point. Per medical regulations…" he began. But he stopped when McCoy held up a hand.

"Stop right there Spock. Only me or my medical staff can lecture someone about medical regulations on this ship. Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, and I will go to the med bay now. Come on let's get this over with." McCoy said. The three of them turned and began to walk to the med bay.

"Gladly. I'm tired of you talking in metaphors all the time Doctor McCoy." Lieutenant Uhura claimed.

"Hey, I don't do that all the time!" McCoy protested.

"No, the rest of the time you are sarcastic." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated.

"I resent that. I can be sincere you know." he stated as the three of them entered a turbolift.

"With your emotions you can but I doubt you're capable of being so with your speech. I've noticed that you use your words as a form of protection against others just like a hedgehog uses their spikes against potential threats." Lieutenant Uhura stated.

"I am not a hedgehog Lieutenant Uhura. If anyone on this ship is it's Spock." responded McCoy as he disagreed with the comparison.

"Don't tell him that or you'll get an extensive lecture on just how Vulcans and a mammal on Earth are dissimilar." Lieutenant Uhura said.

"Which is why I said it to you not him. Please don't repeat it huh?" he urged her.

"I won't tell him on one condition Doctor McCoy." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"What is that?" he wondered.

"You are aware annual phaser testing is coming up next week?" she said.

"Yeah. Jim's been trying to get me down to the phaser practice range but I'm busy. I got better things to do then shoot at an imaginary enemy." he replied.

"Sometimes those imaginary enemies become real Doctor McCoy. We all remember Altamid. So go down to the phaser practice range and I won't tell Spock what you compared him to." Lieutenant Uhura said. Before he could reply Lieutenant Commander Giotto spoke.

"Lieutenant Uhura does have a point Doctor McCoy. Your phaser rating is not the worst on this ship but there is room for improvement." he stated.

"Fine. I'll get in some more practice before the testing." he agreed.

"Good. You should do so as well Lieutenant Uhura. I've been telling everyone on this ship that regardless of their current phaser ranking." Lieutenant Commander Giotto stated. Before she could reply the turbolift door opened and they all stepped out into the med bay.

"Good to see you all. The med bay is not the same without you Doctor McCoy. Nurse White if you can see to Lieutenant Uhura. Nurse Chang see to Lieutenant Commander Giotto. Run the full battery of tests on them both." Nurse Dominique said as she approached them with a medical scanner in her right hand.

"Yes Nurse Dominique." the two male nurses said. Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto followed the nurses to a bio bed.

"Doctor McCoy I'll do the scans on you. Have a seat on this bio bed here. Computer privacy screen on bio bed four." Nurse Dominique stated. As he expected his medical exam was quick and he was healthy. She told him the same was true of the others. McCoy nodded and then headed to his quarters.

Well, I'm never going to be a fighter, he thought. But perhaps he would be comfortable using a phaser more often if he could understand doing so as an extension of protecting people from harm, McCoy thought as his thoughts drifted back to what Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto had said earlier. As he entered his quarters McCoy recalled that a man protecting his child was what the Altaxi had called him. He admitted to himself that Jim had certainly acted like a child when they had first met and many of the crew of the Enterprise crew still acted like children regularly. McCoy knew that he acted as a mother hen over all of the crew at times. A great many officers on this ship didn't need his protection. But he still wanted to provide it. Perhaps he could see using a phaser as just another extension of hand to hand combat which also protected people from harm.

As he remembered being on Altamid where he had fired on those drones while he and the crew had waited to be transported back to the Franklin McCoy realized that Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Giotto were right. He would go to the phaser practise range tomorrow after his duty shift, McCoy decided. But before then he needed to have a shower then get some sleep. McCoy didn't feel tired at the moment but he knew that he needed to adjust to the cycle of day and night on the Enterprise again after the different time schedule of the Mecayi on the research station.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N:  
Thanks for the new follow and fav.

Chapter Fifty Two

Stardate 2265.332

Once she had rematerialized on the surface of the M class planet S'nell looked around at the arid landscape. The sensors had indicated that there was a wide variety of animal and planet life but it was almost all underground. That was why she was accompanied on this away mission by Ensign Wong, Captain Kirk, and Ensign Pandev.

"All right. Ensign Pandev remain alert and take up the rear. Ensign Wong you go in front with a tricorder. I'll walk beside Crewman S'nell. Let's go." Captain Kirk replied. Ensign Wong took a moment to scan the area with his tricorder then led the group forward. When Captain Kirk didn't immediately talk to her Crewman S'nell took in the surrounding landscape. She clutched a sample kit in her right hand.

"Well this is nice." remarked Captain Kirk. She raised her antenna and turned her head to look at him.

"Permission to speak freely Captain Kirk?" S'nell wondered. He nodded.

"With all due respect sir I suspect you say that about all the planets you visit on an away mission. Or at least you do until things don't go according to plan." remarked S'nell. Captain Kirk shook his head.

"Here I thought Bones was a pessimist. But perhaps you could match his complaints about away missions Crewman S'nell." Captain Kirk remarked.

"I prefer to be regarded as a realist. Space is dangerous because so much of it is unexplored. With the unknown danger is always a possibility." replied S'nell.

"Well, that's why we're out here Crewman S'nell. Ensign Wong how much further to the underground caverns?" answered Captain Kirk.

"The area is just ahead. As our communicators will be ineffective due to the anorthosite rock, I suggest we should contact the ship before we enter the system of caverns." Ensign Wong said. Kirk nodded in agreement and then took out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise." he said. A few moments later there was a response.

"Commander Spock here. Is everything all right Captain?" came the voice of the first officer. He had been left in temporary command of the Enterprise.

"Yes Spock. I'm just checking in before we enter the caverns." Captain Kirk stated.

"Understood. Spock out." the communication concluded.

A moment later Captain Kirk put away his communicator. The four of them made their way inside the caverns. The walls were humid and they soon came to a small waterfall. S'nell took a sample of the water, labelled the vial, then placed it in her sample kit. Then the group moved on. After they had walked for what seemed what seemed at least half an hour they were stopped by the path abruptly ending. Below them was a vast plain of grass with insects and several herbivores who were eating the grass.

"So how do we get down there?" wondered Captain Kirk.

"Captain, may I suggest that you remain here with Ensign Pandev. Meanwhile Crewman S'nell and myself will repel down the rock face to the bottom to collect samples." Ensign Wong answered.

"With all due respect Ensign Wong I'm not sure if I could make it safely down there. After all, I've never been rock climbing before." protested S'nell as she examined the height of the smooth rock face.

"I think that the possibility of finding new scientific discoveries far outweighs the minor risk of injury." Ensign Wong assured her.

"If you say so sir." S'nell replied.

"Don't worry Crewman S'nell. It'll be fine." assured Captain Kirk.

Given his own thrill seeking tendencies she was not entirely reassured to hear that, S'nell admitted to herself. But she was here to explore so she would do so, she resolved. Much to her relief both herself and Ensign Wong made their way down to the bottom without any incident. Ensign Wong left the anchor and rope so that they could climb back up later. The two of them began to systematically collect samples. S'nell had worked with Ensign Wong before now. She appreciated that he was someone who focused on the task at hand without excess talking and she suspected that he felt the same way about her work. Getting back up to where Captain Kirk and Ensign Pandev were waiting took a little bit longer then she would have liked. Ensign Wong packed away the anchor and rope and then the four of them began to walk back out of the caverns. Captain Kirk led the way. After they had walked for some time S'nell paused then frowned. He stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong Crewman S'nell?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Don't take this personally sir, but I think you went the wrong way. We should have turned left instead of right at that last intersection." she told him.

"How do you know?" he wondered. S'nell closed her eyes and concentrated for a long moment.

"The air from the west is fresher which indicates that an exit from the caverns lies in that direction." she informed him after a long moment.

"All right, you can take the lead then Crewman S'nell." ordered Captain Kirk.

She nodded and did so. Captain Kirk and Ensign Wong walked beside her while Ensign Pandev took up the rear. The cavern soon narrowed enough that they had to walk single file behind each other. S'nell didn't talk as she concentrated on her footing though Captain Kirk kept up a quiet conversation with Ensign Pandev. There was a narrow ledge of rock over a deep gorge that she navigated carefully. Once she was on the other side S'nell moved away and waited for the others to cross. Ensign Wong soon joined her.

Captain Kirk set a foot wrong and was swiftly helped to the other side by Ensign Wong's outstretched hand and Ensign Pandev's hand on his back. He made it safely across but the motion of the security officer's hand caused Ensign Pandev to pitch forward. He tried to grab the rock for traction but the humidity of the cavern made it impossible for him to grab onto the rock. Before any of them could react Ensign Pandev had fallen to the bottom of the gorge.

"Ensign Pandev! Ensign Wong, give me that anchor and rope. I'm going down there." declared Captain Kirk as he looked down into the darkness of the gorge.

"With all due respect sir I wouldn't advise that." Ensign Wong said.

"That was an order Ensign Wong." insisted Captain Kirk.

"Ensign Wong, is that even necessary?" asked Crewman S'nell quietly. Without a word Ensign Wong handed her the tricorder. She carefully walked closer to the edge then aimed the tricorder down into the gorge. S'nell scanned the bottom twice but the reading on the tricorder didn't change. There was no life signs, not even faint ones.

"Give me that tricorder Crewman S'nell." Captain Kirk ordered. She handed it over to Captain Kirk just as she met Ensign Wong's anxious face and shook her head. He sighed and bowed his head in understanding.

"No. This must be wrong. Did you charge this tricorder properly? Ensign Pandev can't be dead." he proclaimed. Ensign Wong carefully took the tricorder back.

"The tricorder is working properly. I'm sorry sir. There's nothing any of us could have done." Ensign Wong told Captain Kirk. The Captain turned an angry glare on Ensign Wong.

"Bullshit. I don't believe in no win scenarios." he snapped.

"Ensign Wong is right sir. We should return to the ship." S'nell replied. Now Captain Kirk turned to her.

"A fellow crew member just died! How can you be so unfeeling Crewman S'nell?" he demanded.

"On the contrary, I will not forget this incident easily. But it is in situations like this when etiquette must be maintained." she told him.

"Etiquette! You sound like Spock when he talks about logic." snapped Captain Kirk.

"Speaking of Commander Spock, he will be awaiting our return to the ship." Ensign Wong reminded them.

"Very well. But I'm leading the recovery effort. I'm not leaving orbit without the body of Ensign Pandev." Captain Kirk declared. Ensign Wong nodded in agreement. The three of them made their way out of the caverns in silence. Once they had arrived at the beam in site Captain Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to transporter room. Three to beam up." he ordered.

"Three sir?" came the question of Ensign Dennis.

"Yes. Energize." was all Captain Kirk would say. A moment later they dematerialized. They were met by Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy in the transporter room.

"Ensign Wong, Crewman S'nell, I'll expect a mission report from you both by the end of alpha shift tomorrow. Ensign Wong, leave the climbing equipment. You're dismissed." Captain Kirk ordered. Ensign Wong left his backpack and then the two of them left the transporter room. S'nell didn't feel that she needed medical attention so she made her way to the biology lab instead.

Jim had insisted that he be a part of the recovery team that returned to the surface of the planet to retrieve Ensign Pandev's body. McCoy didn't object as he was still reeling at the news of the security officer's death. Once he, Jim, and Nurse White returned to the ship with Ensign Pandev's body, Jim had ordered him to perform an autopsy. The results confirmed McCoy's initial suspicions when he had first found the body. The impact of the rock floor of the cavern combined with the height of the fall had meant that Ensign Pandev had died upon impact. At least his death had been fast enough that it wasn't that painful, McCoy thought. He heard the noise of someone clearing their throat and turned his head to see Nurse Dominique who stood on the other side of the bio bed.

"Permission to speak freely Doctor McCoy?" she asked. He wearily nodded as he moved to discard his gloves, mask, and hairnet in the biohazard waste area.

"While Ensign Wong and Captain Kirk have been scanned after their return from the planet, you should check on Crewman S'nell. She never showed up to get a post mission checkup after returning to the ship." Nurse Dominique noted.

"Nurse Dominique wouldn't it be better for you to check on her? Not only are you a good nurse you're also one of the few friends that Crewman S'nell has on board." McCoy suggested.

"True enough Doctor McCoy. Even so Crewman S'nell has rarely talked about anything personal with me. When I asked her why Crewman S'nell told me that she takes a long time to trust people and that after many of her colleagues at the Omega Research Station died in that Klingon attack she was wary of making new friends. But it's clear that Crewman S'nell has a great deal of affection for you. So maybe you could reach her where I couldn't." Nurse Dominique explained.

"Well I'll certainly try." McCoy decided. It wasn't long before he stood in front of Crewman S'nell's quarters with a med kit. After he pressed the door chime he heard her voice tell him to come in. He entered to find her alone in the room with the lights dimmed.

"Lights full." he ordered the computer. The full lights of the room revealed that Crewman S'nell sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the desk and chair in the room. She was dressed in a long sleeved ankle length black robe with bare feet. As he walked closer she turned her head to look at him.

"Hello Doctor McCoy. I'm fine. But you can scan me if you wish." Crewman S'nell said. McCoy pulled out a medical scanner from his med kit and did so.

"What exactly were you doing when I came in?" he asked.

"I was attempting to practice a Vulcan mediation technique that Commander Spock taught me. Often I find such mediation relaxing but on this occasion I found my thoughts wandering. Vulcans rely on logic to live their lives. But I personally find reason without emotion to be sterile and without joy. Though please do not tell Commander Spock that I said that." she explained as she stood.

"My lips are sealed Crewman S'nell. Were you thinking about this recent away mission?" he clarified as he put away the medical scanner. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Yes. Ensign Pandev fell to his death so fast that I felt helpless." she recalled quietly. McCoy paused before he replied.

"Look Crewman S'nell, you're an exobiologist not a miracle worker. Accidents happen." he advised her.

"You're right. Captain Kirk was annoyed that I seemed to not care about what happened on this away mission. But I do feel sadness. I didn't know Ensign Pandev but I certainly didn't want him to die. You know, after N'elini died I was so angry at the circumstances of his death that I didn't want to accept that any accident could ever happen again. So ever since then I've tried very hard to solve everything on my own so that I could be in control of the circumstances. But this away mission has reminded me I can't always do that. Sometimes I should ask for help or trust other people even though doing so doesn't come naturally to me." Crewman S'nell replied. McCoy hesitated for a moment then placed a hand on her shoulder. Crewman S'nell turned her head to look at him.

"Sometimes it's hard to ask for help or trust other people but often it is essential. As for what Jim had to say about your reaction on the planet, everyone grieves differently Crewman S'nell. I'm sorry about Ensign Pandev too. But unfortunately not everyone survives a career in Starfleet. Space is far too dangerous for my liking." he answered.

"Likewise Doctor McCoy." agreed Crewman S'nell. McCoy raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"If you think that then why did you ask Jim to stay on the ship instead of on that moon where we left the rest of your fellow crew from the Omega Research Station?" he wondered.

"I asked to join the crew of the Enterprise both because I didn't belong amongst that crew any longer and because I knew that I would be able to do research here on the Enterprise that I would not have been able to do otherwise." Crewman S'nell informed him.

"Fair enough. Speaking of work I don't want you to report for duty this gamma shift Crewman S'nell." McCoy proclaimed as he let go of her shoulder.

"But…" protested Crewman S"nell. She didn't say anything further when he gave her a stern look.

"That isn't a suggestion. It's doctor's orders Crewman S'nell." he warned her.

"Yes Doctor McCoy." she reluctantly conceded.

"Good. Now try and get some rest Crewman S'nell." McCoy told her before he left her quarters.

"Thank you for coming to my quarters." replied Crewman S'nell.

"I don't normally make house calls but there's no need to thank me. I was just doing my job Crewman S'nell." McCoy told her. She nodded. Without another word McCoy left Crewman S'nell's quarters.

Tonight he intended to have a drink with Jim in his quarters. McCoy didn't think that Jim would blame himself for what had happened on this away mission but he wanted to be sure that Jim knew that there was nothing he could have done to prevent the young security officer's death. Ensign Pandev wasn't the first crew member to die on this five year mission but that didn't make his death any easier then anyone else who had died so far, McCoy thought.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N:

This is the last chapter of Fresh Starts. Thank you for reading and a special thanks for those who have left a review, followed this story, or made this story a favourite. I will be posting a sequel to this story titled Fresh Adjustments to Fanfiction and AO3 soon.

Chapter Fifty Three

Stardate 2265.364

"Space Dock One, this is the Enterprise A requesting docking permission." came the voice of Lieutenant Uhura as the ship approached the space dock the first Enterprise had been launched from in 2258. That seemed a lifetime ago now, McCoy thought.

"Docking permission is granted Enterprise A. Your vessel is cleared to approach docking port five." the space dock responded. A moment later Lieutenant Sulu switched to blue alert and then began to move the ship into the space dock.

"The two of us have come a long way since that distress call to Vulcan haven't we Jim?" McCoy declared.

"Yes. Though at least we still both have good eyesight and a full head of hair." Jim mused as he referenced a toast McCoy had made years ago right before they first reached Yorktown. A moment later the docking clamps and docking port attached to the ship.

"Captain, Space Dock say we are now clear to disembark. Starfleet has requested the senior staff take the first shuttlecraft down to Starfleet Command as their transporter is undergoing routine maintenance." Lieutenant Uhura stated a moment later.

"Shall I pilot one shuttle Captain while you pilot the second?" requested Lieutenant Sulu after he turned off the blue alert.

"Very well Lieutenant Sulu. Spock I assume you have the departure schedule completed for all of the crew?" Jim replied.

"Indeed. It has already been sent to all crew who will depart the ship according to rank." Spock said. Jim nodded and opened a ship wide comm channel.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. We have now arrived at space dock in orbit of Earth which brings the five year mission of the Enterprise to an end. You will all depart the ship according to Commander Spock's schedule and proceed to Starfleet Command where you will be debriefed. It's been an honour serving with all of you. Kirk out." Jim said. Then he ended the ship wide communication and looked at McCoy.

"Sure you don't want to take one last look at your med bay Bones? Because you know it will be completely different once the engineers are done with a refit of it." Jim continued. McCoy didn't respond. He had debriefings to get through first before he could request an Earth based assignment, specifically the Starfleet Medical Hospital in San Francisco. McCoy gave the Enterprise A bridge one final look before he entered the turbo lift with Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, and Spock. The other bridge crew waited for the next turbo lift.

"So I take it you have not informed the Captain of your decision Doctor McCoy?" asked Spock mildly once the doors of the turbolift closed. McCoy sighed.

"Let me guess Spock. You've figured it out because I haven't stopped going on about how dangerous space is for this entire mission?" McCoy wondered.

"It was not only your attitude toward space that led me to consider this would be your most likely course of action. It was also your wish to reunite with your family and build a home on Earth Doctor McCoy." Spock answered.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean to say that you are resigning your commission Doctor McCoy? You won't be coming back to Starfleet?" asked Ensign Chekov in surprise. The turbolift doors opened and they began to walk to the shuttle bay.

"I'm not leaving Starfleet but I will be requesting a ground based position on Earth from now on. Why are you so surprised Ensign Chekov? I signed on for five years in space and now that's done. Now I want to feel the Earth beneath my feet again not artificial gravity. It's been a honour serving with you all gentlemen." McCoy responded.

"Likewise Doctor McCoy. Take care of yourself. You are welcome to visit my place in San Francisco anytime. I'll send you the coordinates." Lieutenant Sulu responded.

"Thanks for the offer Mr Sulu." McCoy said.

"I'm going to miss you sir. Everyone will." Ensign Chekov replied.

"Thanks Ensign Chekov. But you'll be fine. I'm hardly the only doctor in Starfleet." McCoy reassured the younger man.

"Indeed not Doctor but you are a very unique one. It has been a great honour to serve with you. Live long and prosper." replied Spock.

"Same here or am I supposed to say peace and long life Spock?" McCoy wondered.

"Both are acceptable and appreciated. Shall we Lieutenant Sulu?" replied Spock as he gestured toward the first shuttle. The doors of the shuttle bay opened again and Jim, Lieutenant Uhura, and Lieutenant Commander Scott came in.

"I don't like it Captain. The next time I see the Enterprise A she'll be all different I tell you. Who knows what those engineers at space dock plan to do with the ship before they put her back in space again." complained Scotty.

"It will be fine Scotty. I'm sure they will have her purring like a kitten again." Jim tried to reassure him.

"Let's hope so." Scotty replied as the trio walked closer then stopped in front of the four of them.

"All right, my last order on this mission is to have Spock and Doctor McCoy fly down with me in one shuttlecraft while Mr Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Chekov, and Mr Scott will fly down in another. I'm sure we'll be met on the ground once we arrive. Now let's not keep Starfleet Command waiting since I'm sure they have plenty of questions." Jim ordered.

"That is inevitable after a mission of this length Captain. Let us proceed." Spock replied.

"Pardon me for interrupting Commander Spock but might I have a private word with Doctor McCoy before you depart? I will be quick." came the voice of Crewman S'nell. McCoy turned to look at her in surprise as he hadn't heard her walk into the shuttle bay. Spock nodded then walked away with Jim to one of the shuttles. The rest of the senior staff walked to the other shuttle while Crewman S'nell walked closer to him.

"You can speak freely if you want Crewman S'nell." McCoy wondered, very curious as to what she wanted to say to him.

"Then I will. I wanted you to know that I intend to resign my Starfleet commission once we return to Earth." Crewman S'nell told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to resign your commission from Starfleet?" he wondered.

"You only told me you thought that space was dangerous and disease ridden. You were right. I prefer to be on solid ground to conduct my experiments rather then a spaceship. There is an exobiology lab in Baltimore Maryland that has offered me a research position which I have accepted." she explained.

"So I had nothing to do with your decision to leave Starfleet?" he asked. Crewman S'nell sighed.

"Without me around you will be able to focus on your own work much better. Besides, I do not wish to cause you any strife in your marriage." Crewman S'nell frankly stated.

"So you want me to forget you then?" McCoy pressed. She placed a hand on his right cheek and looked in his eyes. He placed his own hand over hers.

"No, I would not wish for that at all. You have made quite an impression on me. In fact you made enough of one that I know that I will never forget you Doctor McCoy." Crewman S'nell admitted.

"Same here Crewman S'nell." he stated. She smiled at him then removed her hand from his face.

"I hope to see you again. But if I do not then you should know that I wish you all the best Leonard McCoy." she told him.

"Likewise. Now I gotta go." McCoy said reluctantly. Crewman S'nell nodded then turned and walked out of the shuttle bay. McCoy took a deep breath. Once she had left he walked to the shuttle where Spock and Jim were sitting in and buckled himself into his seat.

"What was that about Bones?" wondered Jim.

"None of your business Jim." he replied. McCoy looked at Spock and wondered when he knew that Crewman S'nell planned to leave Starfleet. But he really didn't want to ask.

"OK Bones. You know, I haven't seen you this tense in a shuttle since we first met. Aren't you glad to going back to Earth?" asked Jim as he began the launch procedures. The hanger bay doors opened shortly afterwards and the shuttle moved out into space quickly.

"I just want to get these debriefings over with that's all. You know how the top brass can go on at length even more then Spock." McCoy replied.

"Yes, the flag officers of Starfleet Command do have a tendency toward verbosity and thoroughness that at times even exceeds my own desire to give a full and accurate account." Spock responded.

"In other words some of them are windbags." McCoy grumbled.

"I detect no resemblance between a member of Starfleet's upper brass and the material of a bagpipe Doctor." Spock stated.

"Spock haven't you learnt that Bones only talks in metaphors by now? I once had to order him to stop doing so because even I got tired of it." Jim said.

"I see." was all Spock would say to that.

"So Bones you never answered my question on the bridge earlier. Will you miss the med bay?" Jim asked.

"I'll miss some of the staff. Doctor M'Benga has been a very good assistant CMO and Nurse Dominique has done very well as head nurse. I'd be glad to work with either of them again. As for the med bay itself why would I? Once you've worked in medicine as long as I have the hospitals and med bays seem very similar after a while. We might have more sophisticated equipment on this ship then some places but patients rarely change." McCoy admitted.

"So you don't intend to be here when they launch the Enterprise A again in six months? You're resigning your commission in Starfleet?" Jim asked.

"I'm not resigning from Starfleet merely requesting reassignment on Earth. Why is everyone surprised at that? It's not like I'm moving to New Vulcan. I'm just going to be working on Earth from now on if I can. Now that this mission is finally over I'm hopefully done with space." McCoy explained.

"Right then. See if I care Leonard McCoy. Go off and have your nice job at Starfleet Medical and go see your family again who probably don't even recognize who you are anymore. I'll be fine by myself in space." snapped Jim.

"For God's sake Jim! I didn't say we'd never see each other again. You are so melodramatic at times. We're going to remain best friends no matter what." McCoy replied with equal parts exasperation and fondness. That was a mixture of emotions that he had quickly found was quite common when it came to Jim Kirk.

"Good because I'll be turning up at your mom's house in Atlanta before you know it." Jim replied.

"How do you even know where my mom lives?" McCoy wondered.

"It's not hard to find Bones. Her address is in the emergency contact information in your personnel file." Jim explained.

"All right, I'll make sure to warn her you're coming. It will be crowded with having Joanna there too but we'll make it work." reflected McCoy.

"Now approaching the city limits of San Francisco. Hold on gentlemen." was all Jim said before they swooped down sharply very close to the Golden Gate Bridge. McCoy gripped his arm rests and remembered that Jim was a competent if daring pilot. He'd be fine. Fortunately Jim levelled them out and performed a textbook landing a minute later right next to the other shuttle which had already landed.

"All right gentleman let's get this over with." Jim stated as he rose. McCoy and Spock followed him out of the shuttle.

There were two Starfleet officers there to meet them as Jim had predicted. They followed the two officers from the shuttle pad into the grounds of Starfleet Command. The grounds of Starfleet Command were white and brown. The patches of partially melted ice mixed with brown grass. The grounds were also very quiet. McCoy realized that was because it between Christmas and New Years so many people would not be here at the moment.

It seemed fitting that the eve of a new year would start with him coming back to Earth. But before he could dwell on the end of the five year mission McCoy needed to get through the next day or two of debriefings and a full physical. After that he could finally spend some time with his family in Georgia. Whether they welcomed him home warmly was something that he would discover for himself soon enough, McCoy thought.


End file.
